


Naruto Uzumaki: The Prince of Death

by ReaperofBalance



Category: Naruto, World of Warcraft
Genre: BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, F/F, F/M, Fuuinjutsu Master Uzumaki Naruto, Multi, Smart Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 188,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperofBalance/pseuds/ReaperofBalance
Summary: Arthas sought an Heir and found one in a demon container of the Elemental Countries. Now the boy will be trained and empowered to take the Lich King's throne if needed and to get the revenge he deserves. May Kami have mercy on the Elemental Nations, for Death now walks the lands and he is furious.
Relationships: Arthas Menethil/Jaina Proudmoore, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. The King Finds an Heir

**Hello everyone and welcome to my new Naruto cross over, The Prince of Death,**

**Also some inspiration for this fic goes to VFSNAKE and his Fics, “Naruto of the Force” and “Kitsune Sith Lord.” If you haven’t checked them out or just haven’t checked out VFSNAKE at all, then I highly recommend you do. Just a heads up, he tends to lean towards the pairings of Naruto and Hinata or Naruto, Hinata, and one or more others. Also yes, both fics I mentioned are Star Wars, but I am focusing on the two versions/mindsets/attitudes of Naruto he used/created in those two rather than the actual subject and abilities Naruto held.**

**Lastly, this is set four years after Kyubi attacked Konoha and 10 years since Arthas awakened. But this timeline will be different then how the game progressed, since the creators want the bad guy to lose, and I am changing it up a little besides Naruto being around would change things drastically.**

**Now that that’s settled, let’s start the show shall we?**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill; I don’t own Naruto or anything but a few ideas, attacks, and characters. If I owned Naruto, he would have been at Kakashi’s and Itachi’s level when he was 6.**

(Authors Notes)

“Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

_‘Conversation thoughts’_

**“Demon, Undead, Lich King, Dragons, Naruto’s Pissed off/Demonic Knight voice”**

**_“Above’s thoughts”_ **

**_‘Above’s conversation thoughts’_ **

**Chapter 1: The King Finds an Heir**

_You believe you know all about the Lich King and his successor, but you don’t know anything at all. Here is the real tale about a King’s need and a boy’s rise to power._

_Elemental Nations: Fire Country: Konohagakure: 4 Years since the Kyubi attack: Night Time_

It had been four years since Minato Namikaze sealed the beast known as Kyubi into his newborn son, Naruto. It has been four years of peace for the village and everyone is content and happy. Except one person that is. You see the villagers never honored the request to see his son as a hero and to protect him while the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, never really cared as he didn’t feel he could assert his position without risking it being lost and if that meant allowing the public to get their ten pounds of flesh, literally in some instances, from the boy then he would allow it so long as they didn’t actually kill him. Of course, this was kept from people who would have stopped it; Namely the Clan Heads, friends of the boy’s parents, and the boy’s godparents, the former using their clans to protect the boy and make many unhappy, the middle striking down anyone who tried to harm the boy, and the latter either taking the boy away or staying to crush anyone who tried to harm him.

Hiruzen now stood on a building watching Naruto run for his life, again, from a mob, again, while waiting for them to catch him, beat him for a good while, and then he would swoop in and save him so Naruto would feel indebted and loyal to him and he could ensure Naruto stayed in the village, again. Seeing them corner him in an alley, Hiruzen left the area to gather a few Anbu to ‘control’ the situation. You see, Hiruzen, never believing in the teachings of his predecessors or their families’ views on Jinchuriki, couldn’t allow the people who would defend Naruto to do so because the boy HAD to be loyal to Konoha and protect it as it would deter anyone from trying to go to war with them since Naruto held the strongest of the Tailed Beasts. Jinchuriki were weapons and Naruto was going to be one for Konoha no matter what had to be done to ensure it occurred. The rest of the world could burn and its people suffering eternal torment for all he could care, as long as Konoha was the strongest and stood above everything else.

If he only knew that some of that would occur to people in the future and the man/entity that would be the catalyst was approaching as the current attack was happening or that he was about to lose that which he desired to keep and his views would unleash a wrath upon him that he could never have fathomed.

_In the nearby shadows and darkness_

A man outfitted in grey plate armor, a tri horned helmet, black cape, a pale blue glowing sword underneath said cape, and all of said armor and sword were covered in skulls, stood in the shadows watching the mob attack while three figures stood beside him. One was a man outfitted in black plate armor with twin swords strapped to his side and pale skin from what was shown, another was a skeleton with sharpened teeth and elongated canines that was wearing long flowing robes and a headdress while he gave off a chilling feeling, and the last was a woman who was dark skinned, white haired, and had blood red eyes, pointed ears, and light metal armor that accentuated her body’s curves with a hooded cloak covering most of her form.

The first was Arthas Menethil, the Death Knight turned Lich King, the man was Falric Malwyn, Arthas’s most trusted captain when they were human and now Arthas’s most trusted Death Knight and Commanding General of the Death Knight order, the skeleton was the wizard turned Necromancer turned Lich known as Kel’Thuzad who was Arthas’s Majordomo (Advisor, trusted confidant, etc. etc.), and the last was Vereesa Windrunner, younger sister to Sylvanas Windrunner (not OC) and Shadow Hunter in service to Arthas of her own freewill after she aided in the destruction of Quel’Thalas by showing Arthas the way into her people’s home and then was killed by her own people before Arthas resurrected her.

Now, you might be wondering why these beings were here, well the answer is they felt the power of Kyubi during the attack four years ago from their realm and spent time and energy to find a way to this realm. Now they were here and were bearing witness to the holder of the being they were searching for, **“These fools harm that which they could use to claim more land for themselves. I will never understand mortals, even if I was one at one point and time.”** Arthas spoke as he saw the boy fight back, only to be harmed worse.

The others nodded, **“They are hopeless, my king, they are not ignorant because no one has taught them better, they are ignorant because they choose to be. What are your orders?”** Kel’Thuzad spoke as he saw the boy actually held high potential as seen from the multitude of wounds Kel’Thuzad could see him being inflicted with and he was still struggling.

Arthas stood there a moment, **“Kill them, but spare the boy. Kel, prepare the gate to return home, we’ll be taking the boy with us.”** They nodded and Falric charged forward before cutting down members of the mob while Vereesa shot them with her bow and Arthas calmly walked forward before leaping over and standing in front of the boy, **“You will not harm this boy.”** Arthas stated while Falric stopped his attack for his King to keep their attention while Vereesa held her bow still until the fools made a foolish move.

The mob froze at the sight of the man in front of them, “Hey! Get out of the way so we can kill that demon!” Shouted a random villager while the crowd gave shouts of confirmation and Naruto hid behind his savior.

The response they thought they would get was him moving once he realized this boy was a Jinchuriki/demon and then aiding them in attacking. The response they got was a dark and chilling laughter, **“You fools, the boy isn’t a demon. He merely is the prison for it and I cannot allow you to harm him as he could be of use to me.”** In a swift motion he drew his sword and cut ten in half while their souls were absorbed by his blade, Frostmourne. As if on cue, Falric cleaved through another dozen and 6 more were dead with black arrows, which then rose up as skeletons outfitted in armor with a large shield and sword that began attacking the mob as well. The mob charged Arthas but he simply raised his sword and cut through another five before his sword pulsed and the corpses, that didn’t change into Dark Minions (the skeletons), reformed and started attacking the mob as well.

Within moments, the mob was dead or turned into Dark Minions to serve Arthas as his soldiers. Arthas then turned towards Naruto who was looking at Arthas with both awe and fear, **“Do not fear me boy.” _“That comes later.”_ **He spoke and then added mentally, **“If I planned to harm you, then I would have allowed that mob to continue with attacking you.”**

Naruto seemed relieved at that and bowed before smiling, “Thank you Mr…” Naruto spoke before stopping as he had no idea how to address the man before him.

Arthas smiled at the boy from behind his helmet, **“Arthas Menethil, I am also known as the Lich King and leader of the Undead Scourge in another world called Azeroth, which lies beyond the true boundaries of this world.”** He stated while seeing Naruto’s eyes widen.

“Wow, it’s an honor to meet you, your majesty. Oh, I’m Naruto Uzumaki, sir.” Naruto said while bowing again having seen other people do the same when the Daimyo came to the village at times.

Arthas chuckled, **“You are very respectful young man. I feel that I must ask; do you know why they attack you?”** Arthas stated as he wanted to know how much the boy knew, especially since two of the souls that he just took were knowledgeable about Naruto. Both were privy to information on what was sealed into the boy exactly, who the boy’s parents were, and what he was entitled to for his lineage as well as what happened to his families on both sides. One man held this information because he had some… dealings, so to speak, with a pink haired, which Arthas found strange, member of the Civilian Council, which Arthas found ludicrous as civilians had no right to have a say in military affairs, on an almost weekly basis and another man that was apparently part of a ‘shutdown’ military program of this village. The man’s job was to ensure the boy didn’t die if Hiruzen wasn’t fast enough to stop the situation.

Naruto nodded and looked down, “Yes, they hate me for having the Nine Tailed Demon Fox sealed inside me.” Arthas raised an eyebrow at the fact that apparently this world’s demons were animals in appearance as the demons of his world were classified as monstrosities, but Naruto took it as Arthas asking how he knew what was sealed inside him, “With the constant beatings and close brushes with death that I have experienced, it is only natural that I met it since it has kept me alive. Well, it did before stating that if I didn’t become stronger to become a worthy host, then it was not going to help me much more than necessary for it to survive.”

[Using it for the Fox for the time being, because 1) Naruto doesn’t know it has gender let alone what it is as they are at the whole ‘I’ll help keep you alive but nothing more’ phase right now and 2) if you want Kyubi paired with Naruto then I will make it a female and if not then it will be male. The only other time I see a female Kyubi working when not paired with Naruto is when she takes on a mothering role or in the case of one story I read, she ACTUALLY IS/WAS his mother].

Arthas nodded at the reasoning, both for knowing of the fox and its willingness to help, if he himself were somehow sealed into a being then he would not tolerate a weak host as that would be an insult to his power and title, **“Then I may have an offer for you boy.”** He saw he had Naruto’s attention, **“I require a successor, and while I am unlikely to die and am still able to have heirs, I feel you have great potential and I have lived long by planning out every scenario possible and there must always be a Lich King. However, I require only strong heirs so if this Demon of yours will train you in this world’s arts and forms of combat, then I shall train you in ours and make you into a force that is worthy of both of us. Also, you may turn down the Throne should you wish and I will grant a request should it be in my power to do so. So child, what say you and your tenant?”**

Naruto’s eyes beamed in excitement before they glazed over and then changed back, “The Fox said it agrees.” Arthas saw he was holding something back and motioned for him to speak, “But it also says that if you try to take its power or try to enslave us in any way, then it will show you why it is the strongest of the Tailed Demons.” Naruto finished nervously as this man could strike him down or rescind the offer to train him if he felt insulted.

However, he was shocked when Arthas laughed, **“I would expect nothing less from a Demon Lord. But no, even I could not control or harness such power without assuming a large risk. So your tenant has nothing to fear of me. Now come along and remember that no matter what you see or sense, nothing will harm you while I am around.” _“Except during your training, of course.”_** Arthas stated and then added mentally as he was already planning out how to train the boy and was sure the Demon was doing the same, **“Falric.”** The other man Naruto saw came up and stood at attention, **“You and Vereesa take young Naruto back to Kel and cross over as soon as he is done. I sense some people coming to stop us and I will keep them from doing so.”**

Falric nodded and motioned the boy, who would more than likely be his commander one day if he proved himself, to follow him while the Dark Minions took up positions around him while the woman took the front beside Falric, though Naruto blushed at her beauty and her outfit, which for some reason got her to smile, but not in any form of amusement. As they left, Arthas stood in the center of the street outside the alley with Frostmourne grasped in his hands, point down, in front of him while breaking his control over the corpses, as they were just limited ones not true Undead, this caused them to explode in blood and gore. All of which, missed Arthas entirely.

Less than a minute later, Hiruzen and 6 Anbu jumped down in front of him, notably a Dolphin, Dog, Weasel, and Cat masked Anbu, the other two were just cannon fodder, “What have you done with Naruto Uzumaki?” Hiruzen demanded while suppressing his shutter at the feeling of death the figure before him gave off along with the blade he held, while the Anbu were doing the same.

This feeling only increased as the person chuckled darkly, **“I don’t know a boy by that name, I do know a boy named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Minato ‘Yellow Flash’ Namikaze also known as the Fourth Hokage and Kushina ‘Red Death’ Uzumaki the Crown Princess of Whirlpool and the former container of the Kyubi no Kitsune, which is now imprisoned inside Naruto.”** As he finished speaking, he saw Hiruzen and the four specifically identified members of Anbu stiffen before the four directed Killing Intent at Hiruzen, **“Yes I know who and what he is. And I can honestly say that I am disgusted that you would betray him and his family like that, especially since you allowed his mother’s murderer to go free and even lied to his grandparents about him, which in turn means you betrayed them and your predecessor since his grandmother’s grandmother was your teacher’s sister in law and was also the first container of the Kyubi.”**

This got further shocked looks and the four Anbu were now directing even more Killing Intent at Hiruzen with rage evident in their stances, **“Then there is the fact that you willingly allow him to be beaten into submission and nearly killed on a DAILY basis to force him to be this village’s lapdog and slave and keep the competent and caring soldiers from getting to him before he has been dealt what you consider appropriate levels of damage. However, that will change now that I have taken him under my wing and am making him my heir.”**

Arthas finished stating while feeling the four getting angrier at Hiruzen, who was ready to have a heart attack at the prospect of losing the Kyubi, “You will not take Naruto, his place is here!” Hiruzen rushed forward only for Arthas to backhand him, with speed that shouldn’t be possible with the armor Arthas wore, and send him flying into a wall.

Arthas simply rolled his neck, **“You have allowed time to crush you, old man. I, on the other hand, can and have transcended time and kept my body in shape. Your current form is too pathetic to be a threat to me.”** Arthas stated while feeling the Anbu were hesitant since he basically just treated the leader of their village, aka the strongest person in the village, like an Anbu would treat a civilian attacker that had no training… and was blind… and deaf… and only had two fingers holding the weapon they were attacking with… while only using one leg to move, **“The boy is already gone and is beyond your reach. Even his Demon is willing to go along with this to have a host that is worthy of containing it… or did you assume he was so foolish that all those near death experiences wouldn’t have forced him to meet the very thing keeping him alive throughout the pain he was enduring. You are a sad and path…”**

He was stopped as the two no named Anbu struck out at him and in a swift motion he bisected one and blasted the other with a putrid green skull. The second one dropped screaming as his body withered away into nothing, Arthas then pivoted and backhanded Dolphin, before spinning and kicking Dog in the chest. He then turned his blade and slammed the side of it into Cat, before he swatted away a fireball from Weasel, and then moved forward and buried his fist into Weasel’s gut forcing him to hunch over and then get sent flying backwards from the hit. Arthas merely retook his starting position as he looked at them trying to get back up, **“You mortals are all fools; I may have been one of you in the past but no longer. You are not even worth my time, but be warned should you continue to test my patience, not even your gods will interfere to save you.”**

He paused for a minute before sighing, **“More insects to deal with.”** He stated as more Anbu came into the clearing with weapons brandished. He simply raised his blade again and the Anbu he bisected and some of the mob corpses rose while being extremely pale, **“Deal with them until I am gone.”** He commanded while adding the mental command of, **_“Do not kill or cripple the old one or the four injured. The old one will be dealt with in time and the four actually did their job when they were not being conspired against.”_**

As he finished giving orders, he turned and started walking away. Of course, Hiruzen and the others tried to stop him, but met heavy resistance from the corpses as no matter how much damage they did to them, the corpses just attacked again. Meanwhile, Arthas walked to where Kel’Thuzad held the portal, **“Are we done here my King?”** Asked the Lich as he saw his King and friend approach him, and the gate he maintained, with a purpose showing in his steps.

Arthas stayed silent a moment before a cruel smile made its way to his face, **“ _WE_ are done here, but I feel my new heir has only just begun to deal with this village.”** Arthas stated cryptically as he turned just before entering the portal to see the Hokage there with his robes gone and showing his samurai type armor that was dented and he himself was scraped and beat up, **“Begin praying my heir never returns here. For if he does, it will be the end of you and no one, not even your gods or soldiers will help you.”** Arthas stated while going through the portal with Kel’Thuzad, the latter of which had frozen the Hokage from the feet to his waist… literally, before the portal closed behind them.

_Azeroth: Northrend: Icecrown Citadel: At that moment_

Arthas exited the portal to find Naruto sitting cross-legged on the floor of his Citadel. He turned to Falric who simply bowed, **“He stated the demon inside wanted to talk and he should get comfortable.”**

Arthas nodded and was about to reply when they felt a surge of Demonic energy come from Naruto and saw his body filling out more as muscles seemed to grow on him while his fingers were claws and his whisker marks got more defined. Naruto opened his eyes to show they were red and slitted before they returned to normal along with his whisker marks and fingers, “I’m sorry if I have disrupted something your majesty, but Kyubi was telling me that my body was damaged from the trauma I had suffered and did a small jumpstart to get my body back into shape to train while it works on finishing the procedures to heal me completely.”

Arthas nodded while being intrigued, **“Interesting, can it jumpstart you again? And what level of effectiveness are you at right now?”** He asked as he wanted the boy to be ready to train immediately and Arthas planned to be a better king and instructor than his own father ever was. Especially since Naruto’s potential with his lineage alone was staggering and then add the Demon Fox, the training he would receive, and whatever Arthas could add to the mix and Naruto could rival him during his Death Knight days before Naruto even turned 20.

Naruto’s eyes glazed for a second before stating, “Yes, but it would take some time as my body can’t handle it yet. Also my effectiveness is at 80% according to Kyubi. It says that in a few years’ time it should be able to jumpstart me again and fully restore my body to the point where there would be no trace of what I had gone through.”

Arthas nodded and motioned for Naruto to follow him before walking over to a large ledge that overlooked a frozen landscape with large black gates blocking the ways into the land in the distance, **“This is my kingdom Naruto and there are those who wish to take it from me and then kill me. They think that I am my predecessor and hate me for my path of destruction that I caused while in the service to my predecessor. However, it was necessary as it was done to allow this realm’s people a chance to destroy an army that sought to enslave and consume this world before moving to others. While in the service to my predecessor, I was controlled to the point that I was only able to be myself in combat or when I held conversations with my fellow Scourge commanders, but even then I had limited control and had to hide my feelings on different subjects so the former Lich King would not be aware of it. I made many enemies that way and many more as they either want me dead to destroy my undead minions or to take my place and then conquer the world. I desire this world as it is in turmoil and many beings in it do just deserve to die and the so called heroes of this world are too busy either focusing on me, flaunting their power and wealth, or using their power to get something they want, to pay attention to the people that are suffering. I also desire a realm beyond an open portal, called Outland, in order to do what my enemies were unable to do and destroy the remnants of the enemy I spoke of before. I do not want all races dead, but I do want obedience and loyalty.”** Arthas stated before he then explained to Naruto that his forces were losing for five years of war until five years ago when he destroyed his predecessor and assumed total control.

How he then began coordinating attacks and such that pushed his enemies away from his main stronghold and this was continuing, **“Now young one, I hope to turn you into a destructive force that can aid me in crushing the rest of the invaders before expanding to claim this world and its races as my soldiers. If it is not possible in my lifetime, then I want you to do so as my Heir which is why I wish to tell you about your parents and give you a new name in addition to your own that will be used when you are leading while your true name will be for those close to you.”**

Naruto’s eyes widened and before he could ask questions, Arthas raised his hand, **“I will not tell you now. You need more control because from what I was able gleam from one of the ninjas of your world is that when you get into any emotional level you can’t handle, then you release your demon’s power which could prove dangerous to myself and my allies as our power originated from a Demon’s and we do not wish to risk it. However, as I know you are a curious lad, if you are able to discern who your father was on your own, without your Demon’s help, then I will reveal everything I know. Is that agreeable?”**

At Naruto’s nod, Arthas grinned and replied, **“Marvelous, then, from this point on, you will be known to any servants of yours as Ammon Menethil, The Prince of Death, and we will begin your training immediately.”** With that Arthas led him back into the Citadel.

_6 years later_

In the last six years, Naruto had excelled and grown from the scared child that Arthas had saved into a warrior prodigy and had been a great boon to the Scourge as they continued to push back the invaders of Northrend. All of Icecrown was now free again and the Storm Peaks were getting there. This was partially accomplished by Naruto sneaking into Alliance, Horde, and the Neutral faction’s camps whether normal or under a Henge to poison the supplies or sabotage the armories. What shocked the actual intelligent Undead commanders was how easily they had come to care for the boy and not just because he was the future leader if Arthas fell. Arthas was even at the point that he actually cared for Naruto as a son and began planning on getting him mother figures as he had his eye on some women that he truly cared for and could be powerful queens to rule beside him and aid Naruto in growing as well.

One such person was his first love Jaina Proudmoore, who he turned when he himself snuck into Theramore and showed that he still had the same feelings and loyalty that he always did while there was no trace of Ner’zhul left. She joined him and then he converted her to a new mage version of a Death Knight called a Shadowmancer. She was essentially a mage combined with a necromancer but with the powers of a Voidwalker and had powers over darkness and shadows. Needless to say, Arthas aided in her training before having her train more soldiers in the arts.

Now, you all might be going, ‘WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN LOVE?! HE CARVED HIS HEART OUT TO GET RID OF THAT LOVE BECAUSE HE THOUGHT IT WAS A WEAKNESS!!!!’ And NORMALLY you would be correct, however it was Ner’zhul’s influence that wanted him to do it as he feared Arthas may break free from his control and influence if Jaina ever confronted him. For this reason, and the fact that Ner’zhul couldn’t lead effectively besides brute force and sheer numbers, Arthas and his Death Knight side obliterated Ner’zhul’s soul and then fused together to lead the Scourge to greatness. So Arthas still kept his love of Jaina and one other, while his Death Knight Side held love for two specific women also and their combined mind wanted another specific woman.

One such woman happened to be none other than Sylvanas Windrunner, whom he convinced when he showed that her younger sister had actually willingly joined Arthas and was not killed by him like Sylvanas had been led to believe by the former king of her people. You see, Sylvanas had known her people were becoming corrupt and were even planning on breaking their alliance with the Humans and such to expand their borders while thinking that they were invincible with the Sunwell’s power at their command. Then Arthas attacked and the only reason she had fought back instead of fleeing with the good Elves, as she felt the Sunwell was more of a curse than an asset, was because she was told that Arthas had butchered her sisters, which was now known to be a lie as Vereesa had joined him willingly and Alleria (her older sister that is not an OC) had apparently been killed near Silvermoon while Arthas was still fighting at the first Elf Gate. Arthas then found her corpse and felt the rage of her spirit and turned her into a banshee that happened to be Sylvanas’s right hand woman.

Of course, now you’re all wondering ‘Well how the heck does that possibly translate to either of them having feelings for the other?’ Well, Arthas was intimate with her throughout her service between him converting her and Illidan attacking the Frozen Throne, but had NEVER actually ORDERED her to be with him or to enjoy their time and the only reason she would have denied it was because of her hatred for him. Now that the reason for her hatred was gone, and the fact that she had met him a few times in his younger years (Arthas stated in the game that he had been to Quel’Thalas before), she was willing to attempt a relationship and she became the second queen two years after Naruto had been saved by Arthas and both she and Jaina took a shine to the boy rather quickly and aided in his training and schooling.

Now, since Sylvanas was no longer keeping Arthas’s control from reaching her soldiers and Naruto/Kyubi had actually been able to restore his control to what it was before Illidan attacked the Frozen Throne, Arthas retook control of the Forsaken. He immediately began restructuring them to be more effective while also ordering the Forsaken to remain like they were still the Horde’s allies until he was ready to strike. The shocking part was that most of those who could have resisted and even freed themselves and others from Arthas’ control; didn’t and seemed to be content to serve Arthas again.

Back to Naruto, he had grown in the past six years and had not changed much as Arthas decided to wait until his body was at its peak before he would give Naruto powers of the Undead. Arthas had told him of his birth parents, his heritage, and the crimes of Konoha had committed, a year ago and the results were surprising as power had exploded from Naruto in a fury. However, the truly shocking thing was it was NOT demonic in nature and Kyubi even confirmed that the power was all Naruto. Apparently, Naruto’s Chakra Network had given him a massive amount of Mana when he came to this world and he could utilize both Chakra and Mana without one affecting the other. They were also pleasantly surprised to find that combining the two forces created attacks that were on par with an Archmage’s power as Chakra was wild, a force of nature, and untamed while Mana was controlled, flowing, and directed.

Here and now though, Naruto was now able to get the jumpstart from Kyubi and was currently standing in an open fjord with his torso bare and him standing in a meditative pose. While they would deny it to anyone, those gathered, the four rescuers, the other commanders, and the queens, were all worried about this as he was informed that if he and Kyubi were not careful, then he could potentially die. Naruto opened an eye and smiled at his ‘family’ while the look in his eye promised that he was not going to die. They had already discussed this with him and he simply stated that ‘he was the Prince of Death dammit! He wasn’t going to let anything bring him down, let alone a power up from a demon.’ The others stood away in the fjord and saw him become enshrouded by a dark red sphere of power, **_“Incredible, such power and this demon is restrained!? This one could rival Archimonde in power alone and then adding in this regeneration factor that Naruto has and it could lead the Legion with little trouble.”_** Was the thought of those gathered there before they saw the sphere slowly start to fade away and reveal a new Naruto.

He stood there with the body of an 18 year old that looked to be built for combat and rigorous training while standing at 6’ 5”, his whisker marks were more defined, his fingers were claws, and he had shoulder length blood red hair, slitted crimson eyes with the slits being cerulean, lengthened canines, and, most shocking of all, blood red fox ears on his head and a same color tail swishing behind him. Luckily, the power also gave him some clothes as he stood in a pair of red ninja pants and combat boots. While everyone was shocked, most being Kyubi as it had no idea what form Naruto would take afterwards and Vereesa who was blushing up a storm at the sight of Naruto, Naruto simply grinned at them, “Sorry about that.”

His voice was deeper now and it served to only increase Vereesa’s blush, “Kyubi said that my body was still malnourished and damaged from the first four years and would have taken a few years to restore perfectly so it had to jumpstart my body even harder and even offered to age me to what I would be at 18 to allow myself to take more punishment in training and learn faster. I’m still mentally a 10 year old, but can process like an 18 year old and will age normally once I hit 18. For now though, I will stay like this until that time.” Noticing his father looking at him strangely, Naruto turned and saw the tail, “Oh that. Yeah, Kyubi said that I would more than likely have demon blood running through my veins from the sealing and the healing four years ago and that its power would awaken my dormant side this time around. So basically, I’m now a half breed of a human and Demon with powers of both and in addition I can access Demon techniques to be even stronger.”

Arthas was both shocked and happy, **“This is good news my son. Now that your body is prepared, I can gift you with the powers of a Death Knight and Kel can begin training you in Necromancy.”** Naruto smiled and nodded as he walked forward and stood before his father while Arthas’s power flowed through his hands, **“This will hurt, my son.”**

Naruto nodded and Arthas thrust his hands into Naruto’s chest, who screamed out in pain as more power exploded from him and actually forced Arthas back several feet. When Arthas regained his senses, he saw a pillar of white, crimson, purple, and cerulean energy swirling where Naruto stood before the colors combined into black and started condensing into a figure before they saw the brand new Naruto. His body was the same as before except now his hair, ears, and tail were white; his eyes were the same form but black instead of crimson and the slitted pupils were crimson with cerulean magatama in a ring around his slitted pupil with purple rings going throughout his eyes.

He held, what Arthas knew as, a Katana but it was double-edged, curved slightly less than usual, serrated on the back edge, at the base of the blade were dual demonic fox skulls with the canines being elongated into blades beside the main blade on both sides(along the flat sides similar to a Sai’s [not the person] but two blades on each side and they aren’t curved), a handguard came from the base of the fox skulls to the hilt that resembled 9 intertwined tails, and the hilt was the Uzumaki spiral (google a Templar sword and replace the end piece with an Uzumaki swirl inside a kunai ring). The entire sword was black, the serrated edges were white, the fox skull and handguard were crimson, the spiral was cerulean, and the actual handle was purple and grooved to fit Naruto’s hand while the entire sword gave off a black glow to it while a black sheath, with a Kyubi, Dragon, Scorpion, and Tiger were on there in Crimson, Cerulean, Purple, and White respectfully, was on his left side attached to him by a belt.

On that note, the boy/man now wore a thin metal armor across his body except his head: his hands were in metal cestuses, his feet were in boots, the belt seemed to be in the style of his home world as it was attached to several pockets/pouches, his legs and chest were in padded plate, a cloak with the hood pulled down was attached to his shoulders, and the whole armor was silver colored with human skull designs on them and accents of black, crimson, purple, and white with each color being the Uzumaki swirl emblazoned on each piece, the mark of the Demons which was a burning demonic skull, which in this case was a fox’s skull as Naruto was now part fox demon, a purple ripple pattern in the eyes of the skulls, and the Scourge Emblem respectively. The cloak was also designed with black flames along the bottom of the cloak, a crimson imprint of Kyubi growling viciously while guarding a silver Uzumaki swirl, and white magatama surrounding Kyubi with a rippling purple pattern in the eyes of the Kyubi. All in all, both he and the blade stood as a threat to anyone who stood against them and Arthas and Kyubi couldn’t be happier. Kyubi especially since it knew the meaning of the ripple pattern and knew it made the right choice to aid the boy.

Naruto gazed at the blade knowing it was tradition for Death Knights to name their blade/blades and one name echoed out to him, **“Death’s Embrace.”**

As he spoke those words, the sword hummed in his hand and the glow intensified as the sword seemed to accept the name. Naruto’s eyes then barely glazed over for a moment before he looked towards his father and mothers, **“Kyubi informs me that I basically have three forms. One is my Human Form; the next is either my Demon or Death Knight Form, and then this one that I am in, which you could technically call my hybrid form which is both options for form two being active at once. Each one will increase my power by a factor of two and that will only increase as I train more and it does not drain me to be in this state, but for now I think I will remain in my human form to allow my enemies the mistake of underestimating me.”** He decreased his power slightly and his eyes remained black with the slits going cerulean, his hair stayed white, the whisker marks diminished, and his tail, claws, and ears vanished. All and all he appeared like a white haired teenager with black eyes. He then decreased it further and appeared as a cerulean blue eyed, shoulder length blond haired teenager with whisker marks. As for Death’s Embrace, its glow diminished slightly when he reverted from his demon side, and the glow faded to a low aura when he reverted back to his human side before he sheathed the blade.

Arthas smiled at his son with pride as did Jaina and Sylvanas, though the latter also smirked at her younger sister still blushing at the blonde and actually wasn’t opposed to it should they get together as she knew Naruto would treat her sister well. Arthas walked forward and patted his son on the head, though they were close in height now, **“I am proud of you my son. Once your training has been complete, we will begin to force our enemies from our borders before we then begin marching on their homes and claim these lands.”**

Naruto nodded, “I won’t fail you father. Anyone who stands in my way will be converted or killed and converted. Let all who live tremble before the might of the Scourge.” He stated with a tone that told everyone that he planned to kill every mortal on this planet if he had to.

Arthas smiled with pride before leading them back to the citadel to continue Naruto’s training. And then? Hehe, then the march of Scourge would begin anew and the world will either submit or die and submit afterwards, **_“Beware all who stand before the Scourge. Death rules these lands and it now comes for you!”_** Arthas thought as he already had a proper test for his son when he was ready.

**Done! Hope you enjoyed my take on how the war would go so far, though I didn’t give you much but that will be made up for later. The war will begin in earnest and Naruto will have major battles in the next chapter and gain some new family as well before he returns to his home world.**

**NOTE: I am NOT taking requests for Arthas as I have chosen for him already. At least for this fic.**

**Well, that should be it. Later everyone, please review or pm me with your opinions.**


	2. Growth and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has ascended to both Demon and Death Knight Status, now it's time to start the war

**Hello all, Welcome back.** **There are two Naruto world events taking place this chapter.**

**Notes: DK=Death Knight**

**Now that that’s settled, let’s start the show shall we?**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill; I don’t own Naruto or anything but a few ideas, attacks, and characters. If I owned Naruto, Kurama would have made sure Naruto was a justifiable container for him.**

(Authors Notes)

“Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

_‘Conversation thoughts’_

**“Demon, Undead, Lich King, Dragons, Naruto’s pissed off/Demonic Knight Voice”**

**_“Above’s thoughts”_ **

**_‘Above’s conversation thoughts’_ **

**Chapter 2: Growth and Family**

_Icecrown Citadel: 8 years since Chapter 1_

Arthas sat on his throne while his son knelt before him while Kel’Thuzad was standing to the side of the area waiting for his King to need him. Beside Arthas were his loves both from before and one that he had gained three years ago. The woman was none other than Queen Alexstrasza of the Red Dragonflight.

Now you may be curious as to how this occurred and it is rather simple in essence. You see, ever since Arthas merged with the Lich King, she had been channeling her energies to enter the plain that Arthas and his Death Knight side resided in and was working on aiding them in breaking Ner’zhul’s control over them. Now, this had been going on for over a decade and they had had plenty of time to talk and get to know each other especially because the plain’s time was slower than the real world’s. Over the decades, on the plain’s time, they had grown from animosity, to respect, to friendly, to flirting, to budding romance, and finally to love and wanting to be together.

The only reason they had not been together when Arthas awakened, meaning when he killed Ner’zhul not when Ner’zhul awoke and began a new attack, was because she could not risk having to fight the Horde and Alliance while they were so close to her borders as no matter how powerful her flight was, even they could be overwhelmed by different forces attacking simultaneously. This was even more plausible as the blue dragon flight was still out of control and attacking. However, once Arthas had beaten back the Horde, Alliance, Argent Crusade, and Dalaran from her borders, she was free to be with her beloved… After marking him as her mate and the new King of the Dragonflights, which resulted in him gaining Draconic blood and powers.

Now, you may now be saying, _Ok, that explains her, but what about her flight? They couldn’t be going along with this, right?_ Well if it was our people then yes that would be a high probability, but these were beings that had served the same queen, who had never steered her people wrong, for several millennia. Don’t get me wrong, there was a lot of doubt and mistrust about Arthas and that may have continued had Arthas not given up his blade and armor to show he meant nothing but respect to the Dragons so long as they respected him and even led the Scourge assault against the blue dragon flight to try and force Malygos to awaken from his insanity.

Not surprisingly, Naruto had aided in turning the tide of opinions by swearing his service for 2 years to the flight and swearing an oath under magic that his father would never harm the dragons without just cause. Naturally, his family was worried for him as a few of the less trusting dragons sent him on what could be considered suicide missions and he had gained some reminders of the tasks he had to do to prove his worth, but he had come out successful and battle hardened while gaining the respect of the few remaining flights and even admiration of the Bronze dragons. Of course, this became a large shock to the Horde, Dalaran, Alliance, and the Argent Crusade when the dragons did raids on their positions thereby forcing them farther back.

Back to the current area, for now, towards the back of the area were two other women who were paying attention to the blond haired boy that was kneeling before his father. Their names were Kira and Vereesa and they thought about how Naruto had grown in the past few years. The boy, now young man, had risen to glory for the Scourge as he had surpassed all other Death Knights, Necromancers, Shadow Hunters, and most Shadowmancer recruits in skill and ability. True to Kyubi’s word, Naruto had not aged at all and his body was in top physical condition. The only change being his hair turned black which they assumed had to do with his powers maturing along with him. If anything, his body had only filled out more with muscles and a few scars too.

Now you may believe that scars were not possible for Naruto because Kyubi healed his body, well you would be right… on most occasions. However, to ensure Naruto earned his skills and ranks to the best of his ability, both Kyubi and Arthas had decided that he would not have access to his healing abilities during training exercises and his assignments that were designed to test him and he had even blocked the powers himself when he served the dragon flight of his third mother, who had taken to him rather quickly and began training him in advanced magical arts.

Speaking of his mother, he and Kyubi actually found a way to call forth her soul and then bound it to his blade upon her request and she had even helped him in gaining his Uzumaki Clan heritage of Seals and swordsmanship. Speaking of seals, he had also managed to pry his birth father’s soul from his seal and put it into his blade as well… which from the sounds Naruto could hear; his father was getting a pummeling from his wife for what had happened to their son since the sealing. They had been able to stay with him, in spirit (Ha I made a funny), for 2 years before they were absorbed by the blade completely… or at least their knowledge was. Apparently his sword was semi sentient and knew his desires, so it released the souls into the afterlife when he had gained all the knowledge from them possible. Of course his mother, being how she was, made him swear on his life that he would grant her lots of grandchildren and to love any women he picked with all of his heart. He of course agreed, though he was blushing a bit from his mother’s ranting about grandchildren.

In addition to growing in power, Naruto had pushed the Scourge to victory beyond what they had gained in the first five years that he was with them. Besides gaining the remaining Dragonflights’ allegiance, he had also used his new sealing knowledge to improve two professions Azeroth had that were known as Rune Crafting and Rune Forging. He had developed new runes, based on his sealing knowledge, and made them take less than half the space they took before and even fixed the flaw in the Runeblades that limited them to only one rune being active at one time.

He personally had 10 runes as his sword doubled as both a one-handed and a two-handed weapon, which gave him a distinct edge. They were; [Cinderglacier](http://wow.gamepedia.com/Rune_of_Cinderglacier): Increases the damage of his spells that deal Frost or Shadow damage. [Razorice](http://wow.gamepedia.com/Rune_of_Razorice): Causes Frost damage and increases vulnerability to Frost attacks when a blow was dealt. [Spellbreaking](http://wow.gamepedia.com/Rune_of_Spellbreaking) and [Spellshattering:](http://wow.gamepedia.com/Rune_of_Spellshattering) Deflects a portion of all spell damage back on the attacker, which he found worked for Jutsu as well. [Lichbane](http://wow.gamepedia.com/Rune_of_Lichbane): Adds Fire damage and deals more damage to Undead targets. [Fallen Crusader](http://wow.gamepedia.com/Rune_of_the_Fallen_Crusader): Has a chance to heal and increase total Strength for a limited time for each kill. [Stoneskin Gargoyle](http://wow.gamepedia.com/Rune_of_the_Stoneskin_Gargoyle) and Nerubian Carapace: Improved Armor and stamina. Lastly, the runes of [Swordbreaking](http://wow.gamepedia.com/Rune_of_Swordbreaking) and [Swordshattering](http://wow.gamepedia.com/Rune_of_Swordshattering): Increases reaction time thereby increasing chances that a Parry of an attack would occur and increases the likelihood that disarming efforts will not work on the user. Needless to say, he only increased the deadliness (no pun intended) of his fellow Death Knights.

Though from the conversations both the girls and he had heard amongst the ranks, his family, and his allies, he was being called a Demonic Knight as his new class. They honestly thought the name fit him as he was a demon and a knight and both dealt in death in major portions. He took the name in stride and all four factions of his enemies had bounties of over 100 gold pieces for the head of the “Black Demon Knight,” “The Demon Prince of Death,” “The Lich Knight,” and the “Death Demon.” Each one held his general description and he found it amusing that not one of these factions had seen him go to the next level of power as none had proven to be effective enough to take him on and push him into his demon or DK form, let alone his hybrid form.

Another change that he had made was releasing Kyubi without killing himself through his sealing skills and he was pleasantly surprised that Kyubi was a girl named Kira and they had gotten along well during the past few years, especially through having to endure the teasing from Arthas and his wives that Naruto and Kira were going to become closer than they were. This was only more evident when Kira would blush when Naruto fought in his other forms, which may be why she was friends with Vereesa as they both had to endure the teasing and embarrassment when they both blushed when they saw him like that. However, despite the looks he possessed, he was still young and he had already told his father and mothers he would not be considering dating/courting for a few more years. They also discovered that because of the seal, regardless of if Kira was out or not, they were mentally connected. This was both a blessing and a curse as when one was teased by the ‘adults’ the other would know and get the blush as well.

Back on task though, Naruto had utilized his abilities by fighting and killing various leading members or destroying positions of the enemy war effort. Including, but not limited to, destroying their flying bases with Kira by using Lightning and Fire styles to cause mass damage. He even went toe to toe with Tirion Fordring, leader of the Argent Crusade, and Darion Mograine, leader of the Knights of the Ebon Blade, on separate occasions of course, before they retreated from their positions. However, he had gained two large reminders of those battles as he was able to go toe to toe, but not defeat them as they had years of experience over him. Of course, had he gone up a form then he probably would have been on pure equal footing despite their experience over him.

Now, thanks to his efforts, the only occupied areas of Northrend that remained were Borean Tundra and the Howling Fjord. Now don’t get me wrong, they are still trying end the Nerubian rebels that existed in Zul’Drak; however, they had to be careful not to awaken more of the faceless ones as that would have caused further problems. Naturally though, some of the battles were hard to pull off as they had to fight the Forsaken, make it look real, and not kill them as they served Arthas.

Anyway at the here and now, as stated before, Naruto was currently kneeling before his father in his normal form with a new kind of armor on him as Arthas had managed to recreate the armor of his son’s DK side and while the armor he created was not as strong as his son’s, nor gave off the same deathlike feeling, it was still stronger and more flexible than any other armor in existence. Naruto’s new armor was a pure black version of his DK armor but with crimson fox skulls that were burning in a silver flame with the rippled rings in the eyes and the Uzumaki swirls carved into the skulls with his sword strapped to his back under his cloak with the hilt sticking out of the top of the cloak behind the hood and Naruto could wear his actual armor when he changed forms.

Arthas was very pleased with his son’s progress, talents, and knack for finding, creating, or gaining anything and anyone that would be useful to have on one’s side, and said man/demigod (try to deny he isn’t, before Arthas took the Lich King throne, he defeated a demonic Illidan Stormrage in single combat without being injured, now he has the powers of the Lich King and dragon blood in him) stared down at his son with intrigue while the others in the room were giving the same looks as well, **“What is it that you need, my son?”** Arthas asked as he had never had his son kneel before him before as Naruto had proven to be the perfect student/apprentice/successor and was to not kneel to anyone. This of course is what made everyone intrigued as Naruto had shown his willingness to never kneel or bow to anyone, yet here he was kneeling before Arthas.

Naruto took a breath before speaking, “I wish to travel to my home world for a few days.” This caught everyone by surprise and they wondered what he could possibly want from there. Seeing his father’s questioning gaze, he elaborated, “My birth mother, before she passed to the next world, managed to help me concoct a seal, which combined with my Necromancy powers, allows me to summon forth other Uzumaki or they may contact me if the need arises.” Arthas nodded, understanding so far, while both he and the audience were intrigued by the seal’s capabilities, “A short while ago, my mother’s elder sister Fusō (actual Uzumaki that never had family listed beyond a husband and son, so I am making her Kushina’s sister as neither had siblings that we are aware of so it may be possible) contacted me and apparently, I have an uncle living in what is called Rain Country and he is in danger.”

This got shocked looks from everyone as they had thought that most, if not all, Uzumaki’s were wiped out and what, if any, were still alive were scattered across the world. Arthas leaned forward, **“And you wish to go, find him, and save him, correct?”** Arthas asked as he would not be surprised by such an act by his son.

Naruto nodded, “Yes, not only would I have another family member to continue my Clan’s lineage, but my aunt also informed me that he has the same eyes that I do.” This got further shocked looks as Naruto had unlocked his Rinnegan during a fight with Malygos a few years ago when said dragon launched an attack on Wyrmcrest Temple and Naruto nearly lost Vereesa because she was visiting him at the time. His fury made him activate it and he then blasted Malygos back with an attack that Kira recalled as Shinra Tensei. The amount of power had drained him and he subsequently collapsed, but he got the satisfaction of knowing that he blasted the dragon back over a mile away which gave the dragons under his third mother’s command time to mount a defense, “Not only would I gain a teacher and more family, but it also gives me a chance to test myself against warriors of my world.” Naruto stated as he knew he would never disobey his father, but the temptation to do so was always there.

Arthas sat there in silence for a minute before he turned and saw Sylvanas had placed a hand on his shoulder before nodding towards him. Arthas reciprocated the nod before turning back to his son, **“Very well, you have my permission to go. However, you must know that time passes faster here than it does there. We are unsure of the exact time difference, but we suspect that it is rather weighted towards our side of the realms.”** He stated as he gazed at the boy/man that had become important to him.

Naruto nodded, “So while I may have been here for nearly 14 years, it may could have been anywhere from 1 year to maybe 8+ years there depending on the exchange.” Arthas nodded towards him, “I understand father, I will leave at once and return successful.” Naruto stated in a matter of fact tone that left no argument that he would succeed.

Arthas smiled with pride at his son, **“Kel, get a portal ready to the area we researched as Rain Country.”** Arthas commanded as he had requested Kira to give them a detailed map of the Elemental Countries, as she had known it, so if they ever did need to portal there, then they knew the exact locations to go in relation to the portal they used in Konoha. The Lich prepared to do just that, while Arthas walked up to Naruto and gave him a black stone with a glowing green rune on it, **“This Hearthstone will recall you, and anyone with you, back to Icecrown Citadel. We believe that it will work even in the other realm as it works in Outland.”**

Naruto nodded and embraced his father before giving his three mothers a farewell hug each and, for his own personal amusement and desire, gave Vereesa and Kira a peck on the cheek. Naturally, both blushed brightly while the others found amusement in the act, “I said I wouldn’t court anyone yet… I never said I wouldn’t flirt.” Naruto stated before going through the portal. Both Kira and Vereesa blushed harder at the thought of more ‘flirting’ in the future as both knew that his demon side would make him very dominant if he courted them… not that they minded that idea in the least.

_Elemental Countries: Rain Country: Unknown exact location, time, and year_

Naruto stepped out into a rocky area that was currently in the middle of a rainstorm, _“Guess this is why it’s called Rain Country. Now the question is; which way do I go?”_ Naruto thought to himself as he focused out with his senses as his mother had informed him that all Uzumaki had some sensor abilities in one form or another. He felt a large group of chakra signatures in one direction and they were heading towards two other signatures and from what he could sense, thanks to Kira giving him the ability to sense negative emotions, one member of the group was scared. Taking a black skull mask with crimson eyes and the Scourge’s emblem engraved on the forehead, Naruto placed it on his face before pulling the hood of his cloak over his head and taking off towards the location.

He arrived in time to find a battalion of Ninja with a blue haired young woman bound and being held hostage by a tall man wearing a breather and head plate like his family member the Second Hokage, while an older man with one eye and dressed in Anbu gear stood beside him. They were Hanzo the Salamander of Amegakure and Danzo the Warhawk of Konoha and they stood atop a cliff facing two figures, one red haired with the Rinnegan and one orange haired, and both wearing a cloak with red clouds on it, “You with the red hair, kill your friend and the girl will be spared.” Shouted Hanzo just before his danger senses kicked in and told him to move. He jumped just as a glowing green skull flew past his previous position and hit one of his soldiers before the man dropped to the ground dead, with a look of horror plastered on his face.

Before anyone could react, a man dressed in black armor with designs of crimson fox skulls ignited in silver flames, with purple rippled eyes, and a spiral engraved on the forehead appeared, grabbed the girl, and was down next to the other two before anyone knew what happened. Naruto cut the girl/young woman free and turned towards the cliff in an uncaring attitude, “I have a better idea, how about you leave before I crush you and your soul.” Naruto stated as he stood there while mentally counting the number of thralls he would obtain for his father if he killed the battalion.

Hanzo was pissed at this person for interfering, as was Danzo, as not only had he got the girl back, but now they had to risk soldiers to kill the three and now this new person, “Who the hell are you? You have no right to interfere in our village’s affairs!” Hanzo yelled down in fury while Danzo was no better, but was better at hiding his emotions.

Naruto smirked and then flipped them off, “None of your business. I don’t serve you or anyone, so I have the right to do as I please.” Naruto then channeled some chakra, “Shadow Clone Jutsu.” Ten copies of himself appeared and they rushed at the enemy, who were shocked at a Konoha Jonin level technique being used with no seals, and started fighting the enemy while Naruto stayed by the three, “Don’t worry, I’m here to help you.”

“Who are you?” The red haired man asked as he felt something from the person in front of him and was erring on the side of caution.

Naruto sighed before stating, “Your cousin.” This got shocked looks from the three before Naruto drew Death’s Embrace and blocked sword attack from Danzo, “You’re looking for trouble old man. Especially after what you did to my birth mother” this got four shocked looks before Naruto slammed his boot into Danzo sending him crashing into the cliff face. Naruto turned back to the top of the cliff when he felt a surge of Chakra and saw Hanzo there with a giant salamander and had just smashed 4 of his clones but the corpses at his disposal were more than enough as his clones had destroyed the ranks of the battalion with 5-8 kills apiece. Naruto raised his blade into the air and a black aura shot out and flooded the corpses before they rose up and started attacking the remaining ninja and Hanzo. Of course the site of corpses rising had scared and shocked the remaining ninja, even the emotionless members of Danzo’s Root, and some fled while Hanzo bisected the walking corpses. However, he discovered too late that the corpses would just rise again, after pulling themselves back together.

He was forced to block with his scythe as Naruto crashed into him from the side with his sword poised to take his head off. Hanzo was pushed off his salamander, which didn’t remain long as Naruto beheaded it before charging Hanzo again. They locked weapons and Hanzo was shocked that he was being matched this easily.

(To be fair the real Naruto fought Pein and won and since Pein defeated Hanzo, it is not that outrageous and it is clearly stated on the official site that Hanzo grew complacent and comfortable in his power after the second war, so it isn’t wrong to think that maybe he didn’t keep in the best of shape [personally, I feel my Naruto is stronger and more badass than the real one]).

“You’re supposed to be the legendary Hanzo, leader of Ame, survivor of two ninja wars, has the black salamander’s venom in his veins, and the one who gave the Sanin their title? I am… unimpressed.” Naruto stated before he pivoted and cut open Hanzo’s right side. In the same motion, he shoved his hand in and ripped out the venom sack of the salamander. Naruto examined the sack with a critical eye, while ignoring his screaming and writhing opponent on the ground, “Interesting, this will aid my father’s army greatly. Thank you for your contribution to our cause.” Naruto said, to no one in particular, as Hanzo too busy was screaming in pain and his remaining troops were grabbing him and hightailing it out of there while Danzo disappeared during the fighting.

Naruto sealed the sac away, sheathed his sword, and turned towards the three who were looking at him impressed and awed. He walked forward removing his hood and mask, after sensing no other ninja within a mile’s radius of him. The three now looked over the black haired, slitted cerulean eyed, whisker marked cheek, teenager outfitted in strange armor. Naruto stood before the red head and stuck his hand out, “Ammon Menethil, formerly Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, biological son to Kushina ‘Red Death’ Uzumaki and Minato ‘Yellow Flash’ Namikaze.”

The three widened their eyes at the names before Nagato took Naruto’s hand and shook it, “Nagato, though I suppose my last name is Uzumaki if what you say about us is true.” He stated while his friends were ready to strike should Naruto prove to be a threat.

Naruto nodded, “It is, your mother, Fusō, was my mother’s older sister. When Whirlpool fell, many Uzumaki scattered and were unaware of any other living Uzumaki. The only way I knew of you was because of some skills and abilities that I gained from my adoptive father, which allow me to communicate with the dead.” This got surprised looks; they would have been shocked if not for the still moving corpses that were behind Naruto, “If that is not enough, then there is this.” He closed his eyes before opening them, which revealed the Rinnegan. This, of course, shocked them, “I came to offer you sanctuary with my adoptive father. We are currently working on uniting his world under his banner and I was hoping to keep any biological family I had left alive.”

The three looked at each other with uncertainty, “You do not have to stay indefinitely, if you are concerned about abandoning your village. Of course, my father won’t give you sanctuary for free, but will not demand your life in exchange for your services. You may return here if you so wish at any time.”

Nagato looked towards his friends and they nodded as they had lost all their comrades and staying in Ame was not an option as they were outgunned now and were probably going to be labeled terrorists or rebels, “We will come with you cousin, but we do wish to return here at some point to end Hanzo and perhaps your father can give us some aid in achieving peace in this world.” Naruto nodded before he turned to the cliff again, more specifically to the trees on the far right.

Without a word he returned his hood and mask, leapt up the cliff, and moved into the forest, while the three followed him and the resurrected soldiers trudged up the long way. He came upon a scene of a young girl running with a loaf of bread from a group of people with weapons. The girl then tripped and scrambled back to a tree while shaking in fear as the group approached her, brandishing weapons. Knowing the girl shouldn’t be harmed for trying to survive; Naruto leapt in front of her and, in a flash of black, decapitated the group in one swing. He moved to the girl who was shaking in fear and Naruto removed his mask, “Are you alright?”

He asked as the girl looked at him with some fear, “Ye… Yes, thank you.” She then shivered slightly and teared up a little, “But, I don’t know what to do now. My family is gone and my village either treats me like a pest or as something they don’t want to have anything to do with.” She hugged her legs to her chest and cried slightly.

She stopped abruptly when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked to see Naruto smiling softly at her, “What’s your name?” He asked softly to her with a kind smile.

She took a few breaths before speaking, “Kin. My name is Kin, Mr?”

Naruto smiled, “Amon Menethil, would you like to come with me, Kin?” He asked with a smile, while the four individuals were shocked, “I was treated similar and worse in my village before my father found me and took me in. My father would not mind if you came, though you will have to work hard afterwards. Would you like to leave here and come with me?” He stated before having to brace himself for the response.

Kin stared with wide eyes at Naruto before she nearly tackled him in a hug, “Thank you. Thank you; take me with you, please. Please get me out of here; I don’t want to go back there.” She said through tears of joy.

Naruto chuckled and patted her back before he stood, sealed the new minions, and had the others place hands on his shoulder before he took out the Hearthstone and it glowed brightly before they vanished.

_Four years (Azeroth Time) later: The Frozen Throne_

The past few years had been good to Naruto and his family; Arthas had welcomed the new comers to his kingdom under the condition that, should the need arise, they would aid his forces in combat, which was readily agreed to. Sylvanas’s apothecaries were delighted as they began to study and use the venom sack that was taken from Hanzo in their own brands of poisons which only became more potent and allowed for airborne warfare. Nagato had been training Naruto in the powers of the Rinnegan and both were experimenting for the powers that neither one knew about, though Naruto’s was considered stronger from his other three types of power affecting and changing it. Konan and Yahiko had officially become a couple and were discussing a wedding date for when the land was not at war anymore or both just got fed up with waiting. Naruto had officially begun to court Kira and Vereesa, much to the girl’s enjoyment and slight pleasure as they had informed him that they weren’t against a grope here and there, which he was perfectly happy to oblige.

Kin had become a little sister to Naruto while Konan and Yahiko had become like an aunt and uncle to him and parents to Kin. Kin had trained hard and was becoming adept with throwing weapons and Shadow Hunter Skills. Naruto’s power had only grown and if Arthas had to guess then he would say that Naruto now equaled him when he faced Illidan Stormrage at the Frozen Throne, while in his base form as Naruto had never gone all out in his demon, DK, or hybrid form.

On another note, the entire continent of Northrend was free of the Horde, Alliance, Argent Crusade, and the wizards of Dalaran. Naturally, the factions dug into their last area that they possessed a foothold in; Dalaran especially was stubborn… until both Naruto and Nagato blasted the city with twin Shinra Tenseis, which forced the leaders to warp the city away before it was torn apart.

The Nerubians had been both recruited and defeated because when Alexstrasza joined Arthas, it caused a ripple effect in their ranks and a small civil war broke out. Many Nerubians believed that joining Arthas would grant them access to their kingdom again and prosperity as serving him was better than extinction and perhaps Anub’arak was right to side with the Lich King. While many still held that he was not to be trusted and they were vehemently arguing/fighting back. Naturally, Naruto led a squad of soldiers to aid the first group, which was a test to show his leadership skills. He proved himself yet again and even more so when the second group of Nerubians decided that Arthas would never have their homes and released the Faceless Ones out of their makeshift prison of being buried beneath the earth. Naruto ordered an evacuation and held the hordes back for 4 hours before reinforcements arrived and were able to help him push them back and then seal them away again.

For his success and duty, his father rewarded him with a pair of pistols that his soldiers had been experimenting with by using Runes and Seals that actually drew on his power and unleashed the attacks accordingly depending on which energy he used and the amount used. They were both pure black in the form of skeletal dragons whose maws were the barrel with putrid purple eyes in the heads, the hammers were bat like bone wings, the hilts were dragon bone claws that held black crystals that had a silver swirling glow within, and nine tails came up to form the triggers and guards. Across the entire length of the pistols were Black, Silver, Cerulean, Crimson, White, and Putrid Purple runes and seals.

The idea for them came from Sylvanas as she knew Naruto tried his hardest with a bow and was decent in it, but he was more situated to guns. Which Sylvanas didn’t mind at all as that was the only slight downside of Naruto for her. However, having a son whose only flaw was that he wasn’t excellent in skill with a bow was completely fine with her.

The same could be said for Jaina and Alexstrasza, with the former being happy to have a young man that was an attentive student for magical arts, even if he favored pure combat like his father, as Naruto happened to be a prodigy for learning techniques and theories that normally would take years to master, even with his Shadow clones. While his battle skills were better than his magic skills, he was still by far greatly skilled in magic which Kira theorized was because of his monstrous reserves of human Chakra being converted into Mana, then you had to add in his demonic chakra and mana, and his Death Knight Powers. Put it all together and you have a boy/young man with archmage level powers who is still growing.

Alexstrasza was happy to have such a bundle of energy and optimism to teach Dragon forms of combat, which led them to the discovery that the Sage of Six Paths did grant something to the Uzumaki clan, his third descendant’s clan, as the Jubi was apparently a corrupted Aspect like Deathwing was and the Sage gave some of Jubi’s power to his third descendent which in turn made them lower level Dragonkin and over time the DNA and power was watered down and became dormant. However, Naruto’s arrival in this world, plus his power converting to Mana, had unleashed the suppressed genes. Then those genes took in the added power of his Death Knight and Demon sides and he was almost at a full powered Dragon and was almost a fully matured Dragonkin. So now Naruto was a Human, Demon, Undead, and Dragonkin formed into one being, which was unheard of for the world of Azeroth.

Alexstrasza was happy about his development as it gave her a feeling of Naruto being her actual son and that she could actually train him in some arts. However, she did not know what type of Dragon blood was held within Naruto as he had to reach full maturity for the blood to take full effect and even then she could only speculate as no Dragon had held Undead or Demon powers within them, let alone both. Needless to say, Arthas and the rest of their family group were anticipating Naruto unlocking his powers. Of course, Arthas also felt more of a connection to Naruto through the dragon’s blood as they now had another thing in common and he was only getting more proud of his son and was thanking the gods, even if he hated them at times and had every right to, for allowing him to have Naruto as a son.

At present, Naruto stood before his father now showing signs of aging again as he was approaching his 23rd birthday and Kyubi’s power only stopped him from aging until 18. He still wore the same armor as before and appeared the same except for his hair being longer and made into a small pony tail in the back and two bangs framing his face. The reason he was here was because his birth mother had contacted him about a friend of hers that was in need of help and asked her son to aid her and her eldest, while also stating that her friend was a looker and Naruto should keep that in mind, as he could gain three strong fighters for when the need arose. So now he stood before his father while he waited for his decision on going back.

Of course, Arthas was debating as he had planned to give Naruto a graduation exam of sorts to test Naruto’s full progress both in Azeroth’s abilities and the ninja ones he had obtained. While he wanted the test done quickly as to better prepare for their first assault on the other factions before they could remount an offensive strike to try and reclaim a landing zone, he knew Naruto would still wish to do the request as he would have someone to tell him of his mother from her childhood to adulthood and knew the boy wanted to know about his mother a little more… like the entertaining items that she may have left out when she told him about her life. So with those thoughts in mind, he sighed and nodded to his son while tossing him a Hearthstone as they had taken the last one to study any effects the travel from world to world may have had and it turned out that the stone took a week to reset instead of the usual few hours.

Naruto nodded towards his father and left to get ready while Arthas sighed tiredly while his loves comforted him as they knew that while the world viewed him as a heartless monster, he truly loved the young man that left as his own son.

Back with Naruto, he was packing a few supplies into some storage scrolls when he felt two people behind him and he grinned. In a fluid motion, as the two people jumped him, he spun and pinned them both to the wall before taking one into a soul searing kiss and then kissing the other with just as much passion. When he pulled back, Kira and Vereesa were blushing and in a daze while his arms held them close to him, “What can I do for my beautiful ladies?” He stated with a smirk as ever since he hit his actual puberty, his demon side had made him more dominant with his girls and they were not complaining about it one bit.

While Kira and Vereesa were in a daze, thinking about how much they wanted more of Naruto’s affection and anticipating when he would do more, but his words broke them out of their daze, “We came to see what you were doing. We heard you were going back to the Elemental Countries and were wondering why?” Kira spoke as she instinctively cuddled into Naruto’s embrace while Vereesa did the same.

Naruto chuckled as he knew they wanted him to be more dominant but part of his demon side wanted to hear them actually ask/beg for it to occur before he would actually do it. However that didn’t mean that he wouldn’t have some fun with them which was why he lowered his arms slightly before groping their asses, which caused them to squeak before moaning, “My birth mother asked me to help a friend of hers and that maybe I could gain three fighters from it. She also mentioned that her friend may be good mate for me.” When he said that the girls looked up at him, while still blushing from his hands, “You both know my position on that, I will love anyone who I decide to be with, equally, and I will not play favorites. You both know this and I will not explain it again every time a woman catches my interest.”

He stated and they both nodded as Naruto got close to their ears and whispered, “Also, I imagine you both will need a bit of help once my more… primal desires rise to the surface as I had Kage level stamina before I gained my Demon, Death Knight, and Dragon powers. So, I am sure you can imagine the amount of, trouble, you will have to deal with when the time comes.” He finished before licking both of their ears.

Both girls were bright red as several thoughts went through their heads before they both moaned slightly from the lick, “Now, I have to go and see if I can help out my birth mother’s friend. You two behave while I am gone and you may get a reward.” He stated before he released them both and left the room while both were still cherry red with the thoughts of them and him in various positions either solo, together, or with more women were rushing through their minds, while Kira missed Naruto giving a large mental smirk.

_Elemental Countries: Land of Fire: Konoha_

It was a dark night in Konoha as screams echoed out from the Uchiha district as three people were slaying several of their clan mates as they wanted to stop a possible coup that was directed not only at the Hokage, but also at the Daimyo. The three were the most skilled of their clan, Itachi Uchiha age 13, Shisui Uchiha age 14, and Mikoto Uchiha age 29, the latter being a woman who was forced to marry her husband Fugaku when she was 16 and had a Itachi that same year. She also had a 7 year old named Sasuke who was currently in the academy and would not be home for another 15 minutes. While all three could care less about the village anymore, due to news about Naruto spreading like wildfire by Itachi (weasel Anbu) and the other three Anbu that were pissed, but did not want the Daimyo and then other lands to suffer from the ignorance and they had been ordered, under penalty of death for not doing so, to wipeout the threat. Which they were, they were simply only killing the actual fighters of the clan instead of the entire clan.

Before they could continue, they stopped as a dark purple portal opened and an armored figure stepped out with a sword strapped to his back behind a cloak, two odd items in holders along his waist, black hair pulled back in a small ponytail and two bangs framing his face, blue slitted eyes, whisker marks on his cheeks, a face that held no baby fat, and a body that was lean and muscular, but not too much. Mikoto blushed at the sight of him, while slightly drooling, and felt like she knew him while Itachi and Shisui were cautious about him while Itachi felt like he knew him as well. Before they could react, he had drawn, threw three kunai, and impaled three other Uchiha members that were coming up behind the three killers.

The man walked forward, “I suggest we hurry before Anbu and Jonin arrive or we will be facing even larger hordes and that would be unwise.” The man stated as he shifted to the right and stabbed another Uchiha that came up behind him, “Once we are done, I can get us out of here.”

Itachi held his tanto tightly, “Who are you and why should we trust you?” He stated dangerously with his Sharingan activated.

The man smirked, “Weasel, I’m hurt. It’s only been a few years, for you anyways, and yet you have already forgotten the boy you protected when the old geezer allowed you to.” This got Itachi to show a face of shock and to stiffen, “Nice to see you face to face Itachi, though I wish this could have been when my birth mother was still alive.” He then turned to Mikoto, “So you’re Mikoto Uchiha, my birth mother was not exaggerating when she said you were beautiful.” He stated as he looked her up and down with lust in his eyes.

Mikoto blushed brightly at being called beautiful and how the man was looking at her, “Thank you, but who was your mother?” She asked while not being able to control her blush.

Naruto smirked, “Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze.” He stated as the three of them widened their eyes, “Before you ask about my appearance, it is due to the world I live in moving faster in time than here. I am almost 19 years old now and I plan on going back with or without you so don’t try to get me to stay.”

He spoke before spinning and blocking a katana held by Fugaku Uchiha, “Hello, you old bastard. I believe I owe you quite a bit of pain for what you attempted to do to my mother.” Naruto stated before spinning and slamming his heel into Fugaku’s ribcage, which broke with an audible crunch, and flung him into a wall where he left an imprint. Naruto quickly made a few shadow clones and they went out across the district while Naruto walked forward and cut off Fugaku’s legs and arms, hit him with a weak Death Coil, and then shoved his blade up to the hilt into Fugaku’s chest and watched as the color drained from him and the light leave his eyes, “Don’t worry, until I pull the blade out, you won’t die.” He stated as his eyes held rage towards him.

The three attackers were surprised at the swordsmanship Naruto displayed while Mikoto had an eyebrow twitching as she wondered what Fugaku did to Kushina, “What did he do?” She asked in a voice that promised pain.

Naruto turned towards her, “Tried to force himself on her and take her as his before he married you. Then he made a deal with the one who released Kyubi on the night of my birth, that he would help if he got to keep my mother has a pet to use as he pleased. However, that was messed up by Danzo Shimura killing my mother while she was in the hospital after Kyubi was released.” Naruto spoke and three large killing intents hit Fugaku as Mikoto was Kushina’s friend, Itachi was trained by Kushina for Anbu, and Shisui was trained by Minato for Anbu.

Fugaku spit up some blood that was clearly darker than normal, “Bastard… That woman… should have just submitted… and been a good little pet… I was the Uchiha clan head… she should have been mine… Oh the things I would hav…” He was cut off by Naruto gripping his sword and turning it sharply before tearing it straight up and out and then sheathing the blade in one quick motion.

Naruto then turned and threw his sword at a figure behind him, who the three Uchiha’s recognized as Fugaku’s father Saran Uchiha (OC name as Fugaku’s father is never mentioned). Naruto walked up and stabbed a kunai through his hands, knees, elbows, shoulders, and feet. He then took his sword and smirked evilly at the old man, “Don’t think I forgot about you setting me on fire a month before I disappeared from here old man. Now, I’m going to return the favor.” Naruto flashed through handsigns faster than their Sharingans could follow, “Fire Style: Soul Searing Flames.” He called out as pure white flames leapt on the man and began eating away at him.

Naruto sheathed his sword and walked over to the other three, “My clones have dispelled and inform me that they have eliminated every combat member of the clan. What will you do now? You can stay in this world and be on the run as the village will send hunter nin after you or you can come with me to my father’s world, where you will have to help in the war effort but beyond that you will be safe.” Naruto stated as he leaned against the building before perking up, “Decide quickly, there is a boy on his way here and he seems to be in a hurry.”

Just as he said that, Mikoto’s youngest came around the corner before freezing when he saw his father and grandfather dead and his mother and brother standing by an armored figure, “What happened? Niisan, mother, Shisui, what happened here? Who did this?”

Itachi sighed before disappearing and slamming Sasuke into a wall, “We did this little brother.” Sasuke’s eyes widened in horror and shock, “We are tired of weaklings having Uchiha blood within them and calling themselves warriors when they are not. So we killed all the military members and left the civilians as they don’t boast about the Uchiha power. However, we aren’t going to kill you as you may have potential to be a strong warrior. So we want you to hate us and grow into a true Uchiha, then, when you are one, you can face us.” With that he knocked out and dropped him on the ground.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the reason, but left it alone as it wasn’t his business and stopped leaning on the wall when the three turned towards him, “So? Where will you go?” The three looked at each other and then nodded towards him. He nodded back and had the two males place a hand on his shoulder, while he took Mikoto’s hand and kissed it, which caused her to blush, and then used the Hearthstone to vanish just before Anbu and the Third arrived.

_Ice Crown Citadel: Three Weeks Later_

In the past week the three Uchihas had adapted to life in Azeroth and had become acquaintances with Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko, while everyone found it amusing when Kin almost knocked Naruto over in a hug when he got back while she was shouting _Niisan_. Arthas, of course, allowed them to stay as long as they aided when needed and all three helped Naruto in ninja arts as all three were in Anbu before leaving. They were of course shocked to meet Kira in the flesh and Mikoto had to deal with some teasing from her and Vereesa when they both caught her with a blush that made her look like a tomato when she first saw Naruto in his hybrid form during one of his training sessions and it only got worse, the blushing and teasing, when Naruto stated that if she wished, he would court her.

Currently, Naruto stood on one of the outlooks of the Frozen Throne with his father standing before him and his created family to the side, **“You have done well, my son. Now though, now is your final test to prove yourself worthy of Generalship of my army and heir to the throne of the Lich King.”** Naruto stood straighter with a look of determination in his eyes that promised he would succeed no matter what he faced.

**Done. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and my take on the battle between former Akatsuki, Hanzo, and Danzo as well as the Uchiha massacre.**

**Also before anyone mentions the Faceless Ones; no one knows how many there actually are. All people know is that they are down there, but are unknown in numbers. So Theoretically, Naruto could hold them back for 4 hours or he could have had to hold them for even longer and it still wouldn’t be impossible.**

**Well, that should be it. Later everyone, hope to hear your comments, opinions, and ideas.**


	3. A Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for Naruto to face his father's test, but what complications will arise with it?

**Hello all and welcome to the chapter involving Naruto’s test.**

**Something I forgot to do, Kyubi/Kira’s human form: Kira is a woman of about Shizune’s height, with an hourglass figure. Her face is heart shaped; she has long crimson hair to her mid back, red slitted eyes, a bust that rivals Tsunade, an ass that was full yet firm, and slender yet muscular legs that showed she was fit but not overly muscular. She wears a black kimono with crimson trimmings and heeled black sandals. Of course, she also has a red fox tail and ears when she is showing more of her demon side. If this is not a decent description, then I apologize.**

**Notes: DK=Death Knight**

**Now that that’s settled, let’s start the show shall we?**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill; I don’t own Naruto or anything but a few ideas, attacks, and characters. If I owned Naruto, Minato and Kushina would have left training manuals for Naruto to master their techniques.**

(Authors Notes)

“Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

_‘Conversation thoughts’_

**“Demon, Undead, Lich King, Dragons, Naruto’s pissed off/Demonic Knight Voice”**

**_“Above’s thoughts”_ **

**_‘Above’s conversation thoughts’_ **

**Chapter 3: A Test**

Arthas smiled slightly at his son’s look before he approached him with a scroll, **“This scroll contains the information on your objectives. Return here after completing your objectives to prepare for the rest as you require to. However, you may not receive any aid in accomplishing your goals from any scourge or dragon member and you may not take the easy route of teleporting to an area near your objectives. You will have to reach there on your own.”** He stated and Naruto nodded, **“Be warned my son, I have chosen items that will force you to fight, infiltrate, and eliminate some of the hardest targets in the worlds. Do not get overconfident and be vigilant for it may save your life.”**

Arthas stated and Naruto nodded again, “Yes father. I will not fail and will not let anyone or thing stand in my way.” He stated and Arthas smiled and nodded before he did something that shocked a few.

Arthas approached and embraced his son before patting his shoulder, **“Bring death to your enemies, my son.”**

Arthas stated before stepping back to allow his wives to give their farewells, which they did by hugging him and giving a kiss to his forehead or cheek. Nagato, Konan, Yahiko, and Kin came next with the two men patting him on the back while Konan kissed his cheek and Kin gave him a hug and told him to be safe. Naruto returned the hug and told her to train hard while he was away before Itachi and Shisui came and shook his hand while nodding before they left. Mikoto came up and gave Naruto a kiss to the cheek before blushing and leaving the area with Naruto smirking behind her.

The area was now clear except for Naruto, Vereesa, and Kira as the others wanted to give Naruto and his future mates some private time. Naruto turned around to address them before he caught Kira by her ass as she grabbed his face and started inserting her tongue into his mouth. Naruto mentally smirked before he started dominating the kiss until he was pulled to Vereesa while Kira started kissing his neck. Naruto shifted one hand and held Kira with it while he pulled Vereesa flush to him and started groping her ass as well.

Both girls moaned into their three-way make out session as the girls had been wanting Naruto to do more with them for a while now but he had always stopped just shy of them getting to where they wanted. Well, now they were going to show how much they wanted it. Naruto then went back to kissing Kira before he dominated her mouth with his tongue and then moved and did the same thing with Vereesa.

After about five minutes, they broke apart with the girls being flushed and had lust and desire in their eyes as they gazed at him, “Well, that was fun.” He stated as Kira started standing and both snuggled into his chest, “I’ll be fine you two. Not only will I not be insulted by being brought down by an unworthy opponent, but even if I were to die, I would claw my way back from Hell itself to have my vengeance on the one who dared to take me away from you two.”

He stated while giving both girls a kiss to the forehead which caused them to sigh contentedly and blush, while both couldn’t believe how easily they had fallen for the blonde man who had them in his arms, but they weren’t complaining. Just the opposite, they wanted him to do more but also knew he wanted them to admit it as a sign that they were ready to be his and no one else’s. Which they were perfectly fine with, they just wanted to see if he would try to speed up the process. Kira then looked at him, “We know, Naruto-kun, but we still worry. Just as your father and mothers do even if they are skilled at hiding it.”

Kira stated and Vereesa nodded, “Sylvanas, I can read like a book and she is scared for you as there are powers out in the world and Outland that you can’t take on and we are afraid that whatever Lord Arthas has planned for you will lead you to one of those entities.” She stated before kissing his cheek and holding him tighter which Kira reciprocated.

Naruto smiled and hugged them tight, “I know, but nothing will bring me down.” He stated before he smirked, “Besides, I haven’t even marked you two as my mates yet.”

He stated and they both shot up and looked at him with massive blushes on their faces as demons mark their mates by biting their necks after mating and Naruto apparently was planning on doing that. Kira then spoke up, “Whe… when were… were you going to do that?”

She asked as she stuttered since her mind was going through several scenarios as was Vereesa’s. Naruto smirked, “After the test was complete. Why? Did you not want me to mark you?”

He didn’t even have time to blink before he was on his back with Vereesa and Kira kissing him like mad before they pulled back with tears in their eyes, “Of course I want you to mark me, I love you, Naruto-kun.”

Kira stated while Vereesa was nodding as well, “Yes Naruto-kun, I have wanted you to mark me since I found out I wouldn’t outlive you.”

Vereesa stated before they both squeaked as Naruto flipped them over and started kissing them again. After a few minutes, he broke apart for air, “After the test, my loves. I will claim you after the test.” He stated as his fangs were showing and he breathed in their scent before he pulled back and they saw his eyes were red with the cerulean slits.

They shivered under the predatory gaze he gave them before he got up along with them and kissed them goodbye before he examined the scroll his father gave him and noticed the handwriting was different from his father’s and realized he must have had Kel write it out, _Ammon Menethil, Prince of Death, these tasks are to completed in any order you deem fit and are to be completed to the best of your ability. Each objective comes with at least one secondary objective that, while not needed to be complete, is beneficial to your father and/or the Scourge which by extension means your father if completed. Each completed objective must have some form of proof to be considered complete. Also, should you gain any allies along the way; they are the only aid you may have besides a form of transportation that you need to get from area to area._

_1: Rescue Maiev Shadowsong from Illidan Stormrage’s fortress; Secondary Objectives: 1) Kill Illidan Stormrage, only if the opportunity presents itself, 2) Kill Lady Vashj, 3) Kill Kael’Thas Sunstrider, and 4) Kill Akama of the Draenei._

_2: Bring word of Arthas Menethil’s survival to Queen Tiffin Ellerian Wrynne; Secondary Objectives: 1) Kill Varian Wrynn. 2) Get Tiffin Ellerian Wrynne out of Stormwind and to the Frozen Throne._

_3: Get word to Tyrande Whisperwind that Ner’zhul is dead. Secondary Objectives: 1) Kill Fandral Staghelm. 2) Give Tyrande Whisperwind a way to get to Icecrown._

_4: Kill Scarlet Crusade leaders:_ [ _Grand Crusader Saidan Dathrohan_ ](http://wowwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Saidan_Dathrohan) _in the Scarlet Bastion within Stratholme, Highlord_ [ _Taelan Fordring_ ](http://wowwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Taelan_Fordring) _in Mardenhold Keep in the Western Plaguelands,_ [ _Brigitte Abbendis_ ](http://wowwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Brigitte_Abbendis) _in Tyr’s Hand in the Eastern Plaguelands,_ [ _Crusader Lord Valdelmar_ ](http://wowwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Crusader_Lord_Valdelmar) _in Tyr’s Hand in the Eastern Plaguelands,_ [ _Demetria_ ](http://wowwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Demetria) _patrolling the Eastern Plaguelands,_ [ _Grand Inquisitor Isillien_ ](http://wowwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Grand_Inquisitor_Isillien) _patrolling the Western Plaguelands, and_ [ _Renault Mograine_ ](http://wowwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Renault_Mograine) _within the Crusader’s cathedral at the Scarlet Monastery. Secondary Objectives: 1) Destroy the Scarlet Monastery. 2) Bring as many Scarlet Bands as possible any less than 100 will be disappointing. 3) Gather any and all information on Scarlet Crusader Placements and Agents. 4) Find information on what happened to Sally Whitemane._

_5: Find Grommash Hellscream’s Axe and Grave, revive him, and see if he will side with Lord Arthas. Secondary Objectives: 1) Find the Pit Lord Mannoroth’s twin-sided sword and bring it to the Frozen Throne. 2) Ensure the Pit Lord is TRULY dead and is not merely biding his time to strike._

_6: Kill Onyxia the Matriarch of the Black Dragon Flight in her den within Dustwallow Marsh. Secondary Objectives: 1) Bring proof of each member of her brood you kill, 2) Bring any artifacts she may have hoarded over the centuries back to the Frozen Throne, 3) Destroy her Brood down to the last egg, unless you happen to find a hatchling that has not been corrupted by her yet._

_7: Kill the Dreadlord Mal’Ganis, who is posing as Barean Westwind again within the ranks of the Scarlet Crusade. He is currently located on the outskirts of Stratholme._

Naruto then noticed a note added to the bottom and noticed his father added a final objective, _My son, though I have been unable to do so, I want you to unlock your Draconic Blood in full. Such a thing to occur would not only make your mother, Alexstrasza, proud, but myself as well and it will help solidify our alliance with the dragons. I do not wish to put the burden of trying to bring out your transformation upon you, but I know you can do it and if you succeed, you may very well become more powerful then I. I wish to see that occur, while part of me desires no one ever be stronger, the father in me would be proud beyond words to see you achieve that. At the bottom of this scroll is a seal that contains three letters, one for Maiev Shadowsong, one for Tiffin Wrynn, and one for Tyrande Whisperwind, you are to give them these letters when you meet with them. Bring death to your enemies, my son._

Naruto smiled at his father’s concern before he pocketed the scroll and left for the armory to get outfitted in a new type of outfit that he felt honored his parentage of both worlds and he could get some weapons that he had custom made that he believed would benefit him on his missions because he had quite a few souls to collect and he needed to have more than just his sword and magic if he was to be prepared for any and everything. Now he just had to decide which mission he should take first.

_2 months later: Tirisfal Glades: Northwest of Undercity_

Naruto was currently approaching the Scarlet Monastery after traveling for a month to cross the frozen plains of Northrend, the ocean, and then a part of the Eastern Kingdoms. He had chosen [Renault Mograine](http://wowwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Renault_Mograine) as his first target to lessen the annoyance his banshee mother was feeling from these damn zealots. He currently wore black steel toed and sole combat boots, black armored leggings with an array of pockets, a crimson belt with a human skull belt buckle and pouches and pockets on it while his two pistols were holstered there, a black muscle shirt that he had armor mesh sown in with demon hide, over that he wore a crimson padded flak jacket with multiple pockets, on his arms were gauntlets, bracers, and pauldrons that were all metal and black in color. The left pauldron was a fox skull while the right was a dragon’s, while on his leggings and boots were more skulls, and his gauntlets had the Uzumaki swirl on the backs. On his back was his sword strapped to him with a black cloak with crimson flames across the bottom with a mound of skulls and ‘Prince of Death’ on the back in his world’s kanji surrounding the Uzumaki swirl.

Across the inside of all these things were seals and runes etched/sown/painted into/onto them that Naruto himself had designed. The idea was simple, cloth, leather, and light metal armor that had the durability of plate armor. He had managed to do this through creating a specialized seal that made the armor absorb other armors into it to improve itself to protect the user. Much like his sword adapted itself to better serve him and fulfill his wishes. Now he could use his natural agility and quickness while having the durability, power, and strength of a true DK. Essentially, he planned to utilize his Rogue, Warrior, DK, Mage, Necromancer, Shadow Hunter, and Shadowmancer skills, abilities, and fighting styles to their fullest extent.

Back on task though, Naruto crept through the brush as he surveyed the monastery. He had already gained 10 scarlet headbands from a patrol and sentries he encountered and he planned to add to his collection very quickly. This was why he placed a black blank facemask over his face and broke out into a sprint and ran up the wall with his chakra before stabbing a knife into a sentry and then spinning and throwing a few more knives into nearby sentries. He flexed his chakra and his knives returned to him and he created clones to hide the bodies while he examined the layout, “So let’s see, the graveyard, the armory, Library, and cathedral and an army of goons in my way… Should be fun.”

He commented to himself as his clones came back with the Scarlet headbands and he took them and leapt towards the Graveyard. He snuck through the corridors, killing anyone that got close to him and sealing the bodies into a scroll in case he needed some distractions or reinforcements before he came across someone that his mother hated, Interrogator Vishas. He was currently torturing a Forsaken named Vorrel Sengutz, who had gone missing a few months ago. Naruto crept up behind Vishas and prepared to kill him; Vorrel saw this and started chuckling which confused Vishas. However, his confusion was cut short as Naruto’s sword pierced through his chest before Naruto twisted it and tore it out.

Vishas fell over dead and Naruto cut his head off before sealing it and turned towards Vorrel, **“Thank you, my prince. However, I will not last long, but I have a request.”** Vorrel uttered through Gutter Speak and Naruto nodded, **“That bastard took my wedding ring and gave it to his wife. Please kill her and return my ring to my bride in Hillsbrad Foothills.”**

He requested and Naruto nodded, “It will be done soldier, go forth with no regrets.” Naruto stated and Vorrel took one of the hot pokers that was currently shoved into him and nodded to Naruto. Naruto nodded and walked away only hearing the faint noise of something being stabbed before a death rattle going out.

Naruto approached the back of the graveyard and found an old tomb before he dodged to the side as a pillar of fire erupted. Naruto bit back a curse as he knew it would draw attention and he created a batch of clones to go to the area where he killed Vishas, while he turned to see a skeletal figure wearing a set of armor mixed with some leather pieces attached and holding a green wand/scepter in its right hand. Naruto blinked as he recognized this person from some rumors he had heard, “Bloodmage Thalnos, what a treat. Never would have thought that you would be hiding here of all places.”

Naruto stated and the now identified Thalnos didn’t respond, he simply raised his wand and blasted a Shadowbolt at Naruto. Naruto dodged and retaliated with a frost bolt that the mage dodged before he found Naruto in front of him piercing his chest. He howled in agony before Naruto stuck his hand into Thalnos’s chest and smirked, “Holy Light.” He stated before light blasted within Thalnos and Naruto grabbed his skull before it could disintegrate and then shook his hand as using holy attacks still stung his body but it was still better than others who tried and got turned into a pile of ash.

Naruto then took the skull and sealed it and the wand away before moving back to the main area and then heading for the main areas. His clones gave him another 15 scarlet headbands as he passed and he sealed the bodies into a scroll and headed for the library first, then the Armory, and then the cathedral.

_1 hour later_

Naruto stood in front of the cathedral covered in blood, none of it his own, and sighed as he had one more location to clear before he could destroy this place and complete part of his mission list. So far he had another 50 headbands to his collection and another 3 heads to his collection. In the Library, he killed Houndmaster Loksey and Arcanist Doan and in the Armory, the Champion of the Scarlet Crusade Herod. Now he was entering the cathedral while a contingent of clones scattered and began placing explosives all over the sanctuary and he entered the cathedral to find one target Renault Mograine standing there while Sally Whitemane, former High Inquisitor of the Scarlet Crusade, stood trapped in a magic circle. Naruto, not being one for patience at most times, slammed the door closed and drew Renault’s attention, “Awe, is the father murderer having a tantrum.”

Naruto stated as he walked towards Renault, “I’ll never understand why your brother never returned to confront you about your treachery and instead opted to try and convince other scarlet members to turn their back on the crusade. Personally, I would have run you through with Ashbringer and then moved on. But now he is the leader of the Knights of the Ebon Blade and Tirion Fordring has the purified Ashbringer. It’s strange the way things work out.”

Naruto stated before dodging a mace strike from Renault before he retaliated by doing a leaping spin kick to his head knocking the man backwards. Naruto didn’t let up and drew his sword before swinging it down on him. Renault rolled out of the way and came back at Naruto with another swing which Naruto blocked with his sword. Naruto simply stood in place while Renault was grinding his teeth in exertion. Before Naruto flexed his hand and a swirling ball of energy formed in his hand and he shoved it into Renault’s chest. The ball ground into his chest before it shot him back into the far wall. The force of the hit knocked the wall down and the man was barely breathing.

However, Naruto did not finish him as an undead figure stepped out and stared down at the badly harmed man, who looked like he had seen a ghost, and the undead grinned at the man before it started to consume him while he was still alive. Naruto ignored the screams and approached Whitemane before removing his hood and mask, “So you are High Inquisitor Sally Whitemane? I must say, the stories about you don’t do your beauty justice.”

He asked and stated and the woman before him blushed at Naruto’s comment and him gazing intently at her. She had white hair, blood red eyes that had two blood red tear streaks coming down from her eyes, and blood red lipstick. Her outfit consisted of scarlet knee high boots over black stockings that reached her mid-thigh, a scarlet and black leotard with a drape over her ass and crotch, scarlet gloves that reached just under her armpits with a black and gold band around her upper arms, pauldrons that were scarlet, grey, and gold, and a scarlet and gold cap on her head. Nearby there was a staff made of bronze that had a red jewel in the upper part.

All in all, she looked like a deadly and sexy priestess, “Thank you, my good sir. But who are you?”

She asked while still holding the blush and Naruto smirked, “Ah, where are my manners, my name is Ammon Menethil, the Prince of Death. My father is Arthas Menethil, the second Lich King after he killed the original over two decades ago.”

Naruto stated and Whitemane widened her eyes, “So the rumors are true. The Forsaken are part of the Scourge again and the Lich King has been tamed by Arthas.”

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her knowing about the Forsaken, but chalked it up to them never believing they weren’t part of the Scourge in the first place. It wasn’t like the Scarlet Crusade would be able to tell anyone that, since no one would believe them as the Horde would believe that they were trying to weaken them and the Alliance will never trust them as they butchered several innocent people while claiming they were infected, “Yes my father is the sole Lich King and he told me to find you as you were one of the few Scarlet members who didn’t butcher anyone that didn’t agree with you.”

Naruto stated before he cut the magic circle and then went to the undead that had killed Renault and was now cleaning the blood of himself. The male undead stood before Naruto and uttered something to him and Naruto nodded before beheading him and then taking the, thankfully, intact head of Renault and sealed both into a scroll. Whitemane saw him do this and was intrigued, “So what are you going to do with me?”

Whitemane asked and Naruto simply looked at her, “Let you go. Though if you have a problem with my father, then you will have issues since he will have this whole world under his banner in time. My orders were to find information on you and report back, you may come with me if you wish as my father doesn’t needlessly slaughter, but will not tolerate insubordination.”

Naruto informed her as he began walking for the door and she followed him, “Regardless, you can’t stay here since I will be destroying this place once we clear the area.”

He stated and Whitemane widened her eyes as she followed him out and found more of him that gave him more headbands before they disappeared in puffs of smoke. Naruto sealed the headbands away and began walking towards the gate before kicking said thing off of its hinges and walked out with Whitemane following closely behind him. Once they were a decent distance from the monastery, Naruto flexed his chakra and watched the fireworks as the entire structure erupted into flames and explosions before the entire thing began collapsing on itself and became a pile of burning rubble.

Naruto popped his neck as he walked down the path and Whitemane, getting over her shock, followed him, “So what are you going to do now?”

Whiteman asked as she followed the strange man that was her rescuer and said man turned his head towards her, “I’m gonna kill the other leaders of the Scarlet Crusade among other things as my final trial that my father set up for me.”

He stated and Whitemane didn’t have the heart to dispute the claim as she had just seen him take the entire monastery down. If he could do that with such little effort, then he could very well bring down the entire crusade, “Would you like a companion?”

She asked out of the blue as they kept walking and Naruto turned towards her, “Why?”

He asked with narrowed eyes and Whitemane felt a chill go down her spine at his eyes and had to suppress a shudder, both from fear and something else, and steeled her resolve, “They all betrayed me because I refused to execute a family when there was no sign of them being infected. They then imprisoned me and sent me to Renault for ‘reeducation’ or termination depending on how remorseful I was after the initial purging. I now see how corrupt they are, how corrupt I was, and I want to end it.”

Naruto stared at her for a moment, having not felt any emotions that said she was lying and figured she may be helpful, so he nodded, “Very well, but betray me and I will end you.”

Whitemane nodded, while inwardly being intrigued by the man before her and wanted to know more about him. She followed Naruto when he left for a Zeppelin tower in the distance as the Monastery continued to burn and crumble from whatever Naruto did.

_3 months later: Outside of Stratholme_

Naruto and his new companion Sally had dismantled the Scarlet Crusade over the past few weeks and only had the Grand Crusader Saidan Dathrohan left to kill, but they decided it would be wise to destroy the Dreadlord Mal’Ganis first and then there was the fact that Naruto sensed demonic energy flowing inside Stratholme. They also had gotten Vorrel’s ring back after killing Vishas’ wife and his supposed father before dropping the ring off with Vorrel’s wife. They had been wandering for 2 days before they finally caught sight of Mal’Ganis in his human disguise. He had a small detachment of Crusaders with him, but nothing they hadn’t already dealt with.

Naruto began by doing handsigns, “Fire Style: Grand Fireball.” He called and blew between his index and middle fingers and his thumb before fire streamed out and turned into a large fireball. Mal’Ganis leapt away while the crusaders were hit. Naruto stepped out and stood before the Dreadlord, “Hello Mal’Ganis, it seems my father missed your black heart by a few centimeters. Something I don’t intend to do.”

Naruto stated with smirk while the human form frowned before changing to reveal Mal’Ganis with a large frown on his face, **“So, the great Lich King sends a boy to fight me. How pathetic. Is the great and powerful lord so afraid to fight me?”**

He stated and Naruto chuckled before full blown laughing, “Him, afraid of you? That’s rich. No, he sent me because I was out and about and he is tired of you being an annoying insect.”

Naruto replied and Mal’Ganis gritted his teeth, **“Insolent fool. You dare mock…URG!”** He never got to finish his sentence as Naruto was in front of him and burying his fist into Mal’Ganis’ gut. Mal’Ganis skid back across the ground while black blood came from his mouth as he tried to regain his breath.

However, Naruto wasn’t giving him that chance as he appeared with an overhead strike that Mal’Ganis attempted to block with his claws. I say attempted because Naruto’s sword cleaved right through them. Mal’Ganis screamed in pain before Naruto stabbed his sword in the ground and walked toward the demon. Mal’Ganis, seeing this and being enraged by his insolence, charged at him with his fist cocked back. He threw the punch, but Naruto caught it and slammed his forearm into Mal’Ganis’ elbow, shattering it and bending it backwards. Naruto then kicked him in his left knee where there was a resounding CRACK from the joint breaking.

Mal’Ganis howled in pain as he sank to his knees before he screamed louder as Naruto gripped his horns and tore them off. Naruto then slammed him onto the ground before he grabbed hold of his wings and tore them off with brute force. Mal’Ganis continued screaming as Naruto picked him up and called his sword to him by way of Banshō Ten'in (Universal Pull), “As I said, nothing but an annoying insect.” Naruto stated before shoving the blade through Mal’Ganis’ heart before Naruto withdrew it and decapitated him.

Naruto cleaned his blade before kneeling down and tearing out Mal’Ganis’ heart and sealed it with the head before burning the corpse. Naruto then turned towards the bushes and waved Sally out towards him, “It’s safe Sally-chan, we can head for Stratholme.”

He stated and Sally came out and walked towards him, “That was, impressive Ammon.” She stated as Naruto had not given her his real name yet but had started becoming closer to her.

“Thank you Sally-chan, but it was nothing. Let’s get moving before it gets too dark to see, though I wouldn’t mind cuddling with you again.” He stated with a smirk and Sally blushed as one night was extremely cold and Naruto awoke with Sally in his arms and her curled into his chest. When she awoke, she blushed and began apologizing before Naruto informed her that it was fine and she was free to do that again whenever. Thus, it had become an almost nightly occurrence of her curling up next to him and him wrapping his arms around her.

“Let’s just get going Ammon.” She stated with the blush still present and Naruto chuckled lightly before they left for Stratholme.

_3 hours later: Scarlet Bastion_

Naruto and Sally had a successful infiltration, though Sally still had a lingering blush from Naruto carrying her bridal style up the wall and back down it, of the Scarlet Crusade section of the city and had torn apart the Crusaders and allowed the undead to flood the streets of the Crusader side while Naruto left clones to collect the headbands. Currently, Naruto was approaching where the Grand Crusader was located. Naruto and Sally were currently decimating the Crusaders that got in their way before coming to a large throne-like room.

Naruto gazed at the man before him and sensed strong demonic energy within him. Narrowing his eyes, he stopped Sally from approaching, “Sally-chan, stay back. He’s not what he appears to be.” He stated and Sally nodded and stood back as Naruto approached.

The man frowned at Naruto as he stepped into the circular area he stood in, “Such insolence, to think a boy would believe he could take me on.”

He stated and Naruto smirked before slamming his hands on the ground and a large bubble appeared over the room. Naruto stood straight with his smirk, “Now, until one of us is dead, that barrier isn’t going down. Nothing is getting in or out until then.” He stated as he drew his sword and walked forward before blocking an overhead strike from the Grand Crusader. Naruto held fast before smirking and putting his other hand at the Crusader’s chest, “Shinra Tensei.”

He stated before the Grand Crusader was sent flying backwards before smashing into the barrier. The man got up with blood leaking from his mouth and nose and Naruto smirked, “Come on, is that all you got?” He taunted before the man was in front of him again and coming in with a thrust. Naruto smirked and parried the attack before bringing his boot up under the man’s chin sending him sailing backwards.

The man was about to slam into the barrier again before Naruto appeared and sliced off his arm and gave a strong punch to the man and send him sailing across the room again. The man flipped in the air before landing on his feet. The man gritted his teeth before chuckling and then full blown laughing, **“Fool, you think you have won? I haven’t even begun to fight.”**

He stated in a demonic voice before his skin started melting off and he grew in size until he stood before Naruto as an even larger version of Mal’Ganis with his arm still intact. Naruto raised an eyebrow, “The Dreadlord Balnazzar? Hmm, too bad Varimathras has already been killed as I would have loved to torture him for his treachery before I claimed his head. Hmm, perhaps I could use that technique to get some semblance of payback.”

Naruto mused to himself while ignoring the towering figure of a Dreadlord before him much to the shock of Sally and the annoyance of Balnazzar. Said Dreadlord moved to stomp Naruto who stuck his sword out for the Dreadlord to impale his foot upon. It took all of two seconds for the Dreadlord to process what happened before he began screaming and jumping around with his foot in pain, “Do you mind? I’m plotting how to torture your brother’s soul over here.”

Naruto stated with annoyance while ignoring the jumping and screaming demon near him while Sally just sweatdropped at the sight of the supposed second most powerful Dreadlord to exist acting like a fool.

Balnazzar regained his composure before glaring hatefully at Naruto, **“I will end you worm!!!”** He shouted before he had to dodge a fireball his size that was launched at him. He stood and stared at Naruto who looked irritated at the being before him much like a person does a mosquito. Balnazzar grit his teeth before he started letting his demonic aura flow as most humans couldn’t stand up to such an aura.

Sally shivered slightly as she had to use holy magic to keep herself from being harmed by the demonic energy that was being released. However, to both of their shocks, Naruto just stood there with a bored expression on his face, “Is that what you call a demonic aura? This is a demonic aura.” He stated before he walked forward and blasted out his demonic energy while changing into his Hanyou form.

Sally was awed, shocked, and turned on slightly by his display and his looks while Balnazzar was in shock, **_“Impossible, there is no possible way a child could possess this much power! This must be some form of illusion he somehow trapped me in. Yes! That must be it.”_** He thought as he approached Naruto and slammed his foot down on him.

A large dust cloud kicked up and Sally was afraid as she hadn’t seen him move, “AMMON!!” She cried out as tears started to form in her eyes before she heard a voice ring out.

Balnazzar was smirking as he knew the boy was nothing to worry about before he heard something that made his blood run cold, **“Shadow Magic: Piercing Shackles.”** The voice said before shadow tendrils shot out of the ground and pierced the Dreadlord through his hands, elbows, shoulders, feet, knees, thighs, stomach, and chest. Balnazzar screamed in pain as Naruto then appeared before him out of the shadows and swung his sword in a flurry of motions before sheathing it in one fluid motion.

As soon as his sword made a CLICK, Balnazzar howled in pain as his fingers, hands, forearms, upper arms, toes, feet, calves, and thighs all separated from him in that order. His torso and head hung there as the shadows consumed the pieces Naruto cut off before Naruto approached him, **“What, what are you?”**

Balnazzar stated as blood ran from his mouth and Naruto gazed at him with his cold crimson eyes before shoving his blade into Balnazzar’s chest. **“I’m, complicated.”** Naruto stated before beheading Balnazzar and the shadows consumed the torso. Naruto returned to normal and sealed the demon’s head in a scroll before dropping the barrier.

He turned just in time to catch Sally as she lunged at him in a hug. Feeling something damp hit his chest, he looked down to see her crying and he frowned slightly, “Sally-chan, what’s the matter?”

He asked with concern and she looked up at him, “I thought you had died when Balnazzar tried to crush you. I was so scared, I…” She didn’t finish her sentence as she suddenly lunged forward and kissed Naruto. Naruto widened his eyes slightly before deepening the kiss and pinning her to a wall before he started groping her ass while cupping her left cheek (her face, come on people). Sally moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. She had been getting a developing crush since he saved her and then over the past month with him she was starting to fall for him.

They broke from the kiss a few minutes later with Naruto still holding her ass and cheek, “Ammon, I…” She didn’t finish as Naruto gave her a light peck on the lips.

“Sally-chan, Ammon is my given name when my father adopted me; my real name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.” He stated and she widened her eyes slightly before nodding, “There are things you need to know about me if you wish to pursue a relationship, so please listen to me.” He stated as he released her ass and let her stand while he continued cupping her cheek, “I am not from Azeroth or Outland, my world is far off and my Father found it when a powerful demon attacked my home and my biological father sealed it into me. For four years I was abused, neglected, and treated like trash before my father Arthas came and took me away. I trained for 5 years before the demon inside me aged me to 18 and turned me into a half demon or Hanyou. My father than turned me into a Death Knight and I trained and fought for 10 years growing in power and knowledge. I am currently taking a test to show that I am worthy of the throne of the Lich King should the need arise.”

He stated and she was silent through it all, though she did show shock at the beginning, then horror and sadness, relief, interest, and amazement. Naruto then smiled softly, “However, one of the most important things you must know is that if you want a relationship with me, then you must share me with other women.” He stated and she widened her eyes and blushed as bright as a tomato, “It is customary for my clans, or noble families, that if one is the last of the clan, that they are to try and repopulate the clan to preserve the legacies and I am the heir to three clans. While I have no interest in marrying women just to do so, I do plan to be with any woman who attains a piece of my heart. Just as you have and I have three such women already and I do not know how many more I will be with, but I have made it clear to the ones that I am with that I will love my women equally and ensure they each receive quality time with me. I refuse to simply use women to repopulate my family, though I won’t say I mind having more than one wife.”

He stated honestly and Sally was silent for a minute before she smiled and kissed Naruto while guiding his hand back to her ass. Naruto inwardly smirked and pushed her back against the wall and she moaned as he started gripping her ass tight. A few minutes later she broke the kiss to breathe, “I don’t mind at all, Naruto. As long as I can have you, then I don’t mind others getting you as well.” She stated before she blushed and leaned in towards his ear, “I can also enjoy myself with the other girls when you are busy or even with you too.”

She stated and kissed his cheek while Naruto smirked and slapped her ass, which she blushed and squeaked at, “Don’t temp me Sally-chan, my demon blood makes me very possessive and I have to hold back from claiming my women daily until I am ready to do so.”

He stated and she smirked before moving his other hand to her ass, “Good, I’m ready and willing whenever you want to take me.” She stated before taking him into another kiss before Naruto gripped her ass and lifted her up while she was flush with the wall.

Sally moaned and wrapped her arms around him and they continued for a few minutes before Naruto pulled back, “Be patient Sally-chan, I’ll take you and the others after I pass this test.” He stated before giving her one last peck on the lips and setting her down while she nodded, “Now, we need to get back to Undercity, then we’ll head for Stormwind as there is someone there I need to speak to.”

He stated and she nodded before taking another kiss from him and they left the room and headed for the exit.

_5 months later: Capitol city: Stormwind: Night time._

The past three weeks had been good for the budding lovers as they talked more openly and frequently and each had stories to tell, scars to share, and wounds to help heal. Sally was shocked to say the least when she learned the very demon Naruto had inside him became one of his loves and that he had a former High Elf as a lover as well. She had feared that she would not get as much time with Naruto due to her being mortal until he informed her that when he marks her, she still turned into a cherry when she thought about how he does that, she’ll live as long as he does and then a few more years onto that. Needless to say, she was ecstatic and showed that enthusiasm by having nightly make-out and slight groping sessions.

Here and now though, Naruto was looking over the castle to find the easiest way to the Queen while Sally was shopping for some new clothes as her current ones were getting worn out and she needed to upgrade to some new clothes. Naruto was gazing over the castle walls and the guards scattered across them. He frowned slightly, not because it was difficult, just the opposite. With his skills and abilities, he could get in and out without anyone even knowing he was there.

He was broken from his thoughts by sensing Sally behind and he turned only widen his eyes slightly and whistle low and appreciatively. Like before she wore a leotard but this one was black and hugged her body tight to accentuate her curves, and also showed Naruto she wasn’t wearing a bra, she wore heeled black leather boots that reached her knee with crimson stockings going to just under her ass, crimson gloves that reached just past her elbows with blue gems on the back of her hands, a black cloak with the inside being crimson that had a hood and went far enough to cover herself down to her shoes, and a black circlet with a ruby in the center and red runes splayed across it. The final touch to her outfit was a black choker that Naruto smirked at because in the center was a crimson Uzumaki spiral. In her hands was dark purple staff that had red runes across it that looked like a twisting branch made out of metal that came up into a crab claw looking bladed top with a black jewel in the base of the claw and a spike at the opposite end of the staff.

All in all, she looked just as deadly and sexy as before. Naruto smiled at her and approached before tracing his finger on the choker, “Showing you’re mine already, Sally-chan?”

He stated while keeping the smirk and Sally smiled and gave him a light kiss, “Why not? I will be yours and only yours soon enough and only you and my sisters will ever touch me without feeling someone’s wrath.”

She stated with a smile that Naruto returned and gave her another kiss, “Very true my dear, very true. Now, I’ll be back shortly, you wait here and hopefully I’ll be back with some company.” He stated and Sally frowned before Naruto shook his head, “Not for me, she was a love of my Father’s before he began his path of vengeance.” He stated and the frown disappeared and she nodded.

The only reason she frowned is because Naruto had told her of the women he planned to seek a relationship with and he hadn’t mentioned someone in Stormwind. Naruto smiled again and kissed her before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. She sighed and shook her head with a smile before moving to the inn they were staying at for the night.

Naruto was over the inner wall with ease and was using a technique he had come up with called Shadow Stepping that allowed him to move from one shadow to another so long as he could see the shadow he was moving to. Moving like that made it incredibly easy to get around the courtyard and he began running up the wall the moment he was clear and began looking for a room that would house the queen.

He stopped however when he heard crying. Frowning, he approached the window he heard it from and leaned in, “Oh Arthas, I miss you. The man I married is cruel and uncaring to the people. Why did you have to leave? Why didn’t you at least take me with you?”

He heard a woman sobbing and he frowned before he tapped on the window. He heard nothing before the inner shutters of the window opened and revealed the woman known as Tiffin Ellerian Wrynn. Naturally the woman was about to scream before Naruto showed her a letter he was to give her with ‘My flowering angel’ written on it which caused her to widen her eyes and open the window as only Arthas ever called her that.

Naruto entered the window and looked around before handing the letter to Tiffin, “My father sent me to give this to you.”

Naruto stated and Tiffin took the letter and read it, _My flowering angel, I have missed you in the years since I departed on that mission to find the source of the plague in the lands. Much has happened since then, no doubt you have heard of the deeds I committed while a Death Knight and the acts I committed after becoming the Lich King. Know that during those times, I was not in control as the original Lich King had me trapped under his power. However, 20 years ago, I was able to break free and destroy the original Lich King. I now have the scourge, the Forsaken, the army of Theramore Isle, and the dragons of Dragonblight under my command. Know that I have taken 3 wives already and I plan to take two others and you as well, if you will have me. I will not say that I love you more than the others, but I will say that I love you and have never forgotten you. Jaina has already joined me and we are happy together but my heart has never forgotten you. My adopted son and heir, Ammon, stands before you at my request to inform you that I live and that I wish to have you by my side as I create a new age of peace for all races. I eagerly wait to hear your reply and my son has been instructed to bring you to me should you wish it._

_With all the love that I possess for you, Arthas Menethil the Second Lich King_

Tears flowed from her eyes as she finished reading the letter and Naruto smiled at her as she wiped the tears away and smiled, “Can you give me time to pack Ammon? I wish to see Arthas and leave that bastard of a husband I have and his son.”

(AN: In this universe, she married Varian when he already had Anduin and became Anduin’s Stepmother).

She asked and stated and Naruto nodded, “Of course, my lady. If you’d be so kind to excuse me for a moment as I am also tasked with killing Varian if the situation presents itself.”

He stated and she smiled at him, “Please call me Tiffin, though you may call me mother if you would like since I will be with your father. After you and I get to know each other better that is. As for killing that bastard, do me a favor and… remove his family jewels if you would be so kind.”

She stated with a sickly sweet smile and Naruto twitched slightly at the mention of what she wanted removed, “Of course, should I bring them to show you that I did so or…”

He left open and Tiffin took a thinking pose, “Bring them as then I can vouch to your father that you did me a favor.”

She stated with a wink and Naruto was reminded just how scary a woman scorned could be before he nodded, “Alright, please be ready when I get back as we must pick up a companion of mine before we return to Icecrown and I would rather do this in a timely manner, not to say I want to rush you of course.” He stated and she nodded before she got a large bag and then looked over herself before shaking her head and moving to change while Naruto left the room quietly.

Naruto crept through the halls using his Rogue, ninja, and Shadowmancer skills to remain undetected as he crept towards the king’s bedchambers, _“What kind of man willingly doesn’t sleep in the same room as his gorgeous wife?”_ Naruto thought as he approached the room and crept inside before raising an eyebrow at what he was seeing, _“Oh. THAT kind of guy.”_

Naruto thought with a shiver as before him was King Varian… and another guy, who were both clearly naked and were _cuddling_ together under the blankets. Naruto shuddered slightly before thinking, _“Hmm, maybe my new mother will reward me for taking out his lover too.”_

Naruto thought before making clones and restrained the two before gagging them and getting ready for the dirty work, “Nothing personal you two, just business and helping my family.” He stated before going to work and muffled screams were heard outside the room.

About five minutes later, Naruto returned to Tiffin’s room with scroll in hand and saw her in an elegant red dress and a large bag beside her, “Did you do what I asked?”

She asked and Naruto nodded before unrolling the scroll and unsealing the heads and genitals of the two men, “Apparently he didn’t want a wife.”

Naruto stated and Tiffin scowled before nodding, “Serves the bastard right. Using me just so rumors wouldn’t spread about him and he could save face. Thank you for taking out both of them Ammon, can we go now?”

She stated and asked before Naruto nodded and sealed her bag and picked her up bridal style, “Pardon my actions Tiffin, but it will be faster this way.” He stated and she nodded before he began leaping across the buildings back to where he left Sally.

Five minutes later, they arrived and Naruto found Sally asleep in her bed and smiled down at her. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, “Sally-chan, time to get up.” He stated and she opened her eyes softly and sat up and was shocked to see the queen of Stormwind before Naruto calmed her and told her what happened. Naruto then took out a Hearthstone and they disappeared from the room.

_Icecrown Citadel: At that moment_

Arthas and the others were in the throne room waiting as they had not heard from Naruto in over 3 months and everyone but Arthas was getting worried for the young man. Even the stoic Kel’Thuzad had shown concern for the boy, so you can imagine how Kin, Kira, and Vereesa were acting. Arthas had been the calm one as he knew fully well that his son was no pushover and only himself, Deathwing, Nefarian, Illidan Stormrage, or Kil’Jaedan would be capable of beating him in combat.

He was broken from his thoughts when he felt something and he smiled before he stood, which gained everyone’s attention before a glow appeared in the middle of the throne room and there stood Naruto with two women that Arthas and his group knew. Naruto turned to his father and knelt, “I have completed 3 of my missions, father.”

Naruto stated before Arthas had him rise and Naruto turned, “I present Queen Tiffin Ellerian Wrynn, widow of King Varian Wrynn, and Sally Whitemane, former high inquisitor of the Scarlet Crusade and one of my future mates.”

He stated and Arthas and his wives smirked at the last part while Kyubi and Vereesa were examining Sally to see if she was worthy of being with their future husband, while Mikoto was blushing slightly and looking mildly jealous. Everyone was broken from their thoughts as Tiffin approached Arthas and removed his helm before looking into his eyes and tearing up slightly, “It is you.” She stated before kissing him.

Arthas gladly returned the kiss and his wives smiled at the loving action, while Sally, Kira, and Vereesa were thinking about wanting to do that with Naruto. A few minutes later, Arthas broke the kiss and Tiffin moved to talk/gossip with the other wives and get to know them while Arthas turned to Naruto who opened a scroll and revealed Mal’Ganis’ head and heart, “He is not the only Dreadlord I encountered father.”

Naruto stated and his father looked at him confused, “The leader of the Scarlet Crusade was really the Dreadlord Balnazzar.” Naruto stated before opening another scroll and showing the Scarlet Crusaders’ heads, his large collection of over 400 headbands, the reports he had of Scarlet Crusade information, and Balnazzar’s head.

Arthas frowned as did Sylvanas, **“It is a shame that Varimathras is already dead or I would enjoy torturing him for even further treachery.”** Sylvanas stated before she saw Naruto’s evil looking smirk and smiled at her son’s thoughtfulness, **“Oh, has my darling son been a dear and done something to fix that problem?”**

She asked and everyone turned to Naruto before he activated the Rinnegan and held a Soul Gem in his hand, “Naraka Path: King of Hell.” Naruto stated before a large apparition appeared behind him and Naruto tossed the Soul Gem into its mouth. The apparition glowed before spitting out the Dreadlord reincarnated.

Varimathras groaned as he got to his knees before he attempted to blast Sylvanas with one of his attacks but nothing occurred and he widened his eyes in shock and fear as Naruto grabbed him by his throat and lifted him off the ground, “You didn’t think I would bring you back with your powers intact did you?” Naruto asked while grinning ferally at him, “You’re no stronger than an average Ghoul now.”

Naruto stated before tossing him forward for Arthas to catch, **“Remember me, Dreadlord?”** Arthas asked as he began suffocating Varimathras before he tossed him at Kel’s feet, **“Lock that filth in the dungeon, I’m sure my queen of the banshees will enjoy her fun with him later.”**

He ordered and Kel nodded before elite skeletons came and dragged the screaming demon away, while Sylvanas came and gave Arthas a searing kiss before going to Naruto and kissing his cheek and embracing him, **“Thank you for my gift, my son.”**

She stated and Naruto smiled and nodded, “Of course, mother.” He stated before turning to his father, “3 missions complete and 5 more to go. I will leave in two days for Kalimdor.”

He stated and his father nodded, **“Very well my son, lady Whitemane will remain here and will be safe.”** He informed and Naruto nodded as she was only able to help until he came back, so now he had to travel alone again. Arthas then turned to Falric, **“Take the heads and have them mounted on spears at the main gate to Icecrown.”**

He ordered and Falric nodded before Arthas turned back to his son and saw the look in his eyes and nodded, **“Ammon, walk with me.”** Arthas stated and everyone knew that was code for, no one follow us as we need to talk in private.

Arthas and Naruto walked off while Jaina, Sylvanas, and Alexstrasza walked off with Tiffin while Kira and Vereesa did the same with Sally. Kin sighed slightly before Konan led her away to train more while Mikoto went to wait for Naruto. Itachi and Shisui simply left to go train while Kel went to supervise some experiments they were working on.

Arthas and Naruto walked out to the landing that Arthas had first taken him to and simply looked over the frozen tundra that was their home and land. They just stared for a few minutes before Arthas broke the silence, **“What is it my son?”**

Arthas asked and Naruto simply stared out for a few moments before speaking, “When I fought Balnazzar, I had hoped for him to prove himself as the strongest living Dreadlord and something primal inside me wanted him to push me and force me to have to go into more power. However, he was nothing but an insect that was irritating me.”

He sated and Arthas began to catch on, **“You believe it was your Draconic blood urging you into combat?”**

He asked and Naruto nodded, “I know most dragons are peaceful beings but with my demon blood and Death Knight powers also affecting the Draconic blood, then there is no telling what may be happening. I believe I need to fight an opponent strong enough to force me to tap into my latent powers. Grommash Hellscream will probably get me close if I have to fight him, but Illidan Stormrage and his group or the dragon Onyxia will more than likely be able to push me into the level I need to be at.”

He stated and Arthas nodded as many people do not unlock their potential unless forced to reach that power, “In two days, I will charter a boat to our allies at Theramore and end Onyxia first then head for Grommash’s grave before heading to speak to Tyrande Whisperwind. After that is done, I will return here, if needed, and prepare to leave for Outland.”

He stated and Arthas nodded before smirking, **“I doubt your future mates would let you leave before then anyway.”**

He stated and Naruto chuckled, “True.” He stated and Arthas shared in the chuckle before they continued to gaze over their land.

A few minutes later Naruto was walking back to his room while looking over his mission list and crossing out the finished jobs. _1: Rescue Maiev Shadowsong from Illidan Stormrage’s fortress; Secondary Objectives: 1) Kill Illidan Stormrage, only if the opportunity presents itself, 2) Kill Lady Vashj, 3) Kill Kael’Thas Sunstrider, and 4) Kill Akama of the Draenei._

_3: Get word to Tyrande Whisperwind that Ner’zhul is dead. Secondary Objectives: 1) Kill Fandral Staghelm. 2) Give Tyrande Whisperwind a way to get to Icecrown._

_5: Find Grommash Hellscream’s Axe and Grave, revive him, and see if he will side with Lord Arthas. Secondary Objectives: 1) Find the Pit Lord Mannoroth’s twin sided sword and bring it to the Frozen Throne. 2) Ensure the Pit Lord is TRULY dead and is not merely biding his time to strike._

_6: Kill Onyxia the Matriarch of the Black Dragon Flight in her den within Dustwallow Marsh. Secondary Objectives: 1) Bring proof of each member of her brood you kill, 2) Bring any artifacts she may have hoarded over the centuries back to the Frozen Throne, 3) Destroy her Brood down to the last egg, unless you happen to find a hatchling that is not corrupted by her yet._

_8: Unlock your Dragon Blood_

He rolled the scroll up and put it in his vest before he saw Mikoto standing by his door and looked over her appreciatively. He began walking towards her and Mikoto looked up at him and smiled as Naruto continued walking until he stood in front of Mikoto, who barely had time to react to seeing Naruto before she was brought into a soul searing kiss from the blonde. She widened her eyes before relaxing and deepening the kiss and giving his tongue permission to enter her mouth. This continued for a few minutes before he moved to her ear, “When I am done with this test, I want to court you Mikoto-chan.” He stated and she blushed and squeaked, which, naturally, caused him to smirk and he started running his hands up and down her sides in a slow and sensual manner while whispering in her ear, “Would you like that Mikoto-chan? Would you like me to make you my woman and mate and spend Kami knows how many years together?”

He stated as he grabbed her ass and began kissing her neck to accentuate his point and she blushed bright red before nodding, “Hai, I would love that Naruto-kun and I know you will take others and I am fine with that so long as I get my time with you.”

She stated with the blush lingering before she took another kiss from Naruto and was feeling happy from getting the blond man as hers even if she had to share. She was also content to know Itachi didn’t care who she dated as long as she was happy and even encouraged her to date Naruto if he sought a relationship with her. Technically speaking, they were only separated by 10 years of age and due to Naruto’s demon, Draconic, and Uzumaki blood, he was going to live an unnaturally long life already and then add in him being a DK and his lifespan was unknowable and he could mark his women as his mates and they would live right beside him. She broke the kiss and left while making a show of swaying her hips as she knew he was watching and on the inside she was as giddy as a schoolgirl at the prospect of having a relationship with Naruto. This became evident when she arrived at her room, got on her bed, put her face in her pillow, and squealed in delight.

Back with Naruto, he entered his room to find an arousing sight. In front of him, Vereesa and Sally were locked in a heated kiss while Kira was groping their asses and kissing both of their necks. Naruto chuckled getting their attention, “Should I go?”

He asked before he was on the bed on his back with Kira straddling him and kissing him directly while Vereesa and Sally were kissing his cheeks and neck before Naruto pulled them into a four-way kiss. A few minutes later they broke for oxygen and the women cuddled close to him while he wrapped his arms around them, “I’m leaving in two days to continue the test, while I’m gone I want you all to get to know each other and don’t leave Mikoto-chan out.”

He stated and the three nodded while loving being in his arms, though Kira pouted, “Awe, do you have to leave so soon Naruto-kun?”

She asked and the other two nodded before Naruto smirked, “You know the sooner I complete the test, the sooner I mark you as my mates, right?”

He stated and all three women jolted up and blushed and Kira spoke first, “May-maybe you should leave tomorrow instead, Naruto-kun.”

She stated and the other two nodded with equal blushes, while Naruto smirked, “I need some relaxation between missions. I’ll leave in two days, that way I can spend some time with you three, Mikoto-chan, and Kin-chan.”

He stated and the last name got them to settle down as they knew Kin loved Naruto as a brother and it wasn’t fair to her to not let him spend any time with her. They nodded and Kira kissed Naruto lightly, “Ok Naruto-kun. We’ll wait for as long as it takes.”

She stated and the other two nodded while Naruto smiled at three of his loves, “Thank you, now let’s get some sleep.” He stated and they nodded before snuggling back into him and drifting to sleep with three words being heard before they drifted asleep, “I love you.” Naruto whispered before falling asleep with his loves right beside him.

_3 months later: Swamplands of Dustwallow Marsh_

Naruto trudged through the marshes of the Dustwallow as none of the gators or spiders wanted to mess with him, it’s an animal thing, but Naruto could sense something watching him and was waiting for him. He knew Onyxia would have scouts out and about to ensure nothing that she considered a threat would get close enough to be harmful to her or her brood. The problem was identifying them from the animals that were watching him to ensure they stayed out of his way.

It wasn’t until he reached a clearing in front of the mountain in the Wyrmbog that Whelps, Dragonkin, and a Drake named Smolderwing came out and surrounded him. Naruto simply drew his sword which was pulsing for some reason before the Whelps charged in and he began bisecting them as the Dragonkin charged in. Naruto spun and decapitated a few Dragonkin before twisting and cleaving a few more Whelps in half and then leapt high into the air, “Wind Style: Eye of the Storm!”

He called out and the winds picked up explosively and began cutting through the Whelps and Dragonkin before they settled down and Naruto stood before Smolderwing. Smolderwing growled at Naruto and he stood his ground, “Bring it!”

Naruto stated and the Smolderwing roared at him before charging. Naruto charged forward as well before leaping over his snapping maws and slicing off his wings. Smolderwing howled in pain before he whipped its tail at Naruto. Naruto raised his hand at the incoming tail, “Shinra Tensei.”

The tail slammed back into the ground before Naruto impaled it with his sword. Smolderwing roared to the sky before Naruto took a Rasengan to his spine and drilled right through it. Naruto stood and called his sword back with Banshō Ten'in and he heard thunder cracking in the distance before rain started falling. Naruto stood there letting the rain wash the blood off him before creating clones to collect a fang from each enemy he killed and having a few follow him to collect the corpses and teeth as he went since he had no doubt there would be a small army between him and Onyxia.

After removing his armor, as he knew it was going to get scraped up and he needed to be as mobile as he could, and sealing it into a scroll and stashing it safely in a tree, Naruto charged into the cave, deciding to just get it over with, and found a wall of Dragonkin and Whelps in front of him. He smirked and charged chakra through his blade and swung it forward sending out a wave of chakra and mana before he watched it cleave through a section of them. He then stabbed his sword into the ground and flew through handsigns with one hand while channeling magic into the other, “Lightning Style: Thor’s Hammer! Shadow Magic: Shadow Blast.” He called as a hammer of lightning came into his hand and a shadowy mass came into the other.

He reared back and threw his arms forward sending the attacks flying. The hammer slammed into one enemy before flying through into more before it exploded in a blast of lightning and the shadowy mass launched out and slammed into a section of them hurling them into the wall. Naruto picked up his sword and walked farther in as his clones checked to ensure they were dead and gather the fangs. Naruto entered a larger area of the cavern where he heard chuckling echoing throughout, **“So what measly creature has come to my den and dared to kill so many of my brood?”**

The dark voice echoed and Naruto sighed, “I am Ammon Menethil, son of Arthas Menethil and adopted son of Alexstrasza.” He stated and he could feel the shock coming from the being in the poorly lit cavern, “I am here to end your madness brought upon by your father, Deathwing, and I intend to carry out that mission.” _“And perhaps gain my dragon blood in full.”_

Naruto stated and then thought as an angry growl was coming from above him, **“I see. Well then, let’s not delay.”** The voice said before Naruto leapt away as a tail came crashing down on his position before he brought his hand to his mouth and blew out a large fireball illuminating the cavern and showing Onyxia in all her glory.

Naruto examined her closely before thrusting his hand out, “Shinra Tensei.” He called and Onyxia found herself being blasted back into the ceiling, which cracked under the force, before she fell to the cavern floor. Naruto stayed ready as he knew it wouldn’t be that easy and true enough she rose again and breathed flames at him.

Naruto pumped chakra and mana to his legs and leapt over the fire before coming down with his sword. Onyxia was able to move in time but lost on of her horns to Naruto’s blade. She roared in pain before glaring at Naruto who glared right back and the two circled each other, **“You’re not a normal man, I’ll give you that. But you are no match for me.”**

She stated and Naruto smirked, “Is that arrogance or fear in your voice Onyxia?”

Naruto asked and got a growl for his trouble as he smirked and she charged at him. Naruto dodged her snapping maw and her claws and gave her a few cuts to her legs and underbelly each time he dodged. Onyxia roared in pain and rage before she was able to hit Naruto with her tail and slam him into cavern wall while his sword was sent to the opposite side and impaled in the wall.

Naruto grunted as he stood and shook his head before he was slammed into the wall again by a large foot/paw before he was dragged and pinned by said appendage and Onyxia chuckled, **“Still think I fear you boy?”**

Naruto had his head down which kept her from seeing his smirk, “You don’t yet, but you should.” He stated before he gazed at her with crimson eyes with cerulean slitted pupils. Naruto chuckled as he changed into his Hanyou form and breathed a stream of fire at Onyxia forcing her to let him go.

Onyxia growled before she took to flying in the cavern until spears of ice rained on her back and, while they didn’t penetrate, they frosted her wings and made her come back down to his level as he used chakra through his claws to extend them as he swiped them and sent blades at her and cut into her sides a bit causing her to roar in pain.

She stood again and observed the man before her and growled at the demonic energy flowing through him, **_“What is this man?!? How can he be this strong?!?”_**

She thought to herself before she leapt at him and he dodge before she flapped her wings to create a gust of wind that knocked him off balance enough for her to hit him with her tail and slam him into the ground. Naruto coughed up blood as one of the spikes at the end of her tail cut into his side. He growled before taking hold of her tail and snapping one of the spikes off before driving it into her tail. Onyxia roared in pain before Naruto pushed his way out and growled as his hair, tail, and ears turned white and his eyes turned black with crimson slits.

Naruto channeled magic to his hands before unleashing a Death Coil as big as himself. It slammed into Onyxia and Onyxia roared in agony as that sapped a large amount of her strength. Naruto was breathing heavily but he had enough to crush his enemy.

Onyxia was starting to get afraid as this mere mortal had harmed her more than anyone and she didn’t know if she could win. However, both of their thoughts were broken as the ceiling broke and another large dragon landed. When the smoke cleared, it showed someone that was making Naruto curse the world at the moment while Onyxia looked on with glee. The dragon was none other than Onyxia’s brother Nefarian.

Said dragon looked at Naruto and, while impressed a mortal had such power, looked at his sister with disapproval, **“Onyxia, you let this worm of a being harm and push you to this extent?”**

He asked with no hidden anger or annoyance present, as it was all plainly felt and heard, and Onyxia rose to her feet, **“I underestimated this insect, but now that you’re here he will not stand a chance.”**

She stated while grinning evilly at Naruto and Nefarian nodded, **“Indeed, he won’t.”** He stated before swinging his tail and impaling Onyxia through her heart, **“Especially now that you’ve served some purpose and weakened him.”** He stated before ripping his tail out of Onyxia as she fell over dead and shifted into her human form with a gaping hole in her chest.

Nefarian then turned to Naruto and started approaching him, while Naruto was cursing his luck as he wasn’t strong enough to take this damn dragon on, but he was still going to try. He blew a fireball out before spitting out a tornado that engulfed the flames and hit Nefarian square on and knocked him back a few feet. However, there was no visible damage and Naruto then launched another Death Coil and he smacked it aside.

Nefarian then swung his tail at Naruto and he leapt over it only to be smashed into the ground by Nefarian’s paw. Nefarian then began stomping on him repeatedly before Naruto stabbed his claws into Nefarian’s foot and dragged them through his scaly flesh. The Dragon roared before removing his foot and biting Naruto’s arm causing Naruto to shout in pain. Nefarian then began to swing him around like a ragdoll before flinging him into the cavern wall.

Naruto slammed into the wall with a grunt as his arm bled and blood came from his mouth and the rain pouring in wasn’t helping either. He tried to stand but his body was not cooperating, **_“Damn it. Come on dragon blood. Give me some fucking power already!”_** He thought angrily before feeling his body pulse.

Apparently Nefarian felt it too as he stopped and saw power explode from Naruto as he rose to his feet and began shifting into a larger creature. Nefarian didn’t know what was happening but he couldn’t see at the moment as the power was blinding.

A few moments later he was sent hurdling back into the cavern wall with a large gash on his chest and looked to see what hit him. He widened his eyes as he saw what Naruto had turned into. Before him was a large silver dragon almost twice Nefarian’s size with black eyes that had crimson slits, cerulean magatama in a ring around the slits and purple rings echoing out. Its face was more angular like an arrow head with the point being its snout, the front feet were more like a bird’s talons with five toes on it, the wings were large and had one spike at the joint of where the wing curved to go outward while at the tips of the wings were another five spikes, the horns on its head were black as were the claws on its feet/paws, the spikes on its wings, and the spikes going down its spine leading to a tail with what looked like a double sided battleaxe. The scales were strange as they almost looked like overlapping knives (kunai in this case) and the underbelly was grey.

The dragon looked at Nefarian with a seriously pissed off expression, **“You’re going to die here, Nefarian.”** It stated in deep rumbling voice as the Draconic Naruto bared its teeth at Nefarian and said black dragon felt a very human chill of fear go down his spine.

Naruto then launched at Nefarian with speed that belied his size and slammed Nefarian into the wall before digging his claws into his shoulders and blasted silver fire onto Nefarian which caused him to roar out in pain before Naruto threw him into the opposite wall while chopping a large chunk of Nefarian’s tail off with the battleaxe like head of his own tail.

Nefarian got up with the left side of his body burned badly, which the rain was agitating, his shoulders were bleeding, and his tail was about a quarter shorter. Whereas Naruto seemed to be in perfect shape and ready to continue. Speaking of the man/dragon, he was stalking closer to Nefarian, who lashed out with his flame breath and smirked as it hit Naruto. However, his celebration was short lived as Naruto just walked right through it without a burn or anything.

He growled and launched at Naruto who met him midway and they began clawing and biting, though Naruto’s fangs and claws were penetrating more than Nefarian’s. Naruto then whipped his tail and smashed Nefarian into the wall before Nefarian tried to take to the skies. Naruto launched after him and caught him just outside the mountain before he grabbed Nefarian’s legs and pulled him down before smashing his axe tail into Nefarian’s chest and launching them down back into the mountain where they landed with a crash.

Nefarian spit up blood before he felt something smash into his throat, then again, and again before he blacked out and then was dead. Naruto raised his tail again and brought it down to fully sever Nefarian’s head. He then leapt up to the top of the mountain and roared out to the sky as the echoes crossed the world.

_Teldrassil_

All the druids, hunters, and priestesses awoke with a start as the roar reached their ground and for some reason one hunter and priestess awoke not being afraid, but feeling warm, safe, protected, and cared for. She didn’t understand it and decided to speak to the High Priestess in the morning. Meanwhile said High Priestess awoke with a start as the roar that reached her ears made her feel something that she hadn’t felt in years, hope. She felt hope for her people and for a certain someone she met years ago.

However, the roar did not just stir things up in Teldrassil, it hit every person connected to nature, connected to the dragons, or was a dragon; Orcs, Tauren, Trolls, Dwarves, Blood Elves, Humans, Gnomes, Undead, Goblin, Naga, and any race capable heard the call and felt either fear, admiration, pride, or comfort even those in Outland.

_Icecrown_

Arthas awoke with a start as the roar washed over Northrend, his loves awoke too as did most of the fortress before Arthas was down on the balcony outside the throne looking out towards the direction of Kalimdor as his loves and the others moved to catch up to him, **“My King, what was that?”**

Kel asked as he had never felt something so powerful and wild before and Arthas smirked, **“That, Kel, was my son.”** He simply stated as everyone gained a stunned and awed look to their faces, **“My son… is a dragon at last.”** He stated with pride as he stared out across the plains of Northrend with a proud smile on his face.

He then turned and returned to his chambers while the others continued to stare before Kin smiled, “Go Niisan.” She said with enthusiasm before turning to her adoptive mother, “Kaasan, when can we do more training?”

She asked with a grin while Konan looked at her with a gentle smile, “Later Kin-chan, right now you need some sleep.” She stated and Kin yawned before nodding and left with her adopted parents and uncle to go to sleep.

Naruto’s mothers left next each feeling pride at his accomplishment, Alexstrasza especially, and the others left slowly after until only Naruto’s mates were left and they smiled warmly in the direction of their husband before they all left together, as they slept in the same room, to await their husband’s return.

_Back with Naruto_

Naruto finished his roar and dropped back into the mountain before shifting back to his human form. His fingers were now permanently claws, his eyes were slitted with the slit being silver and he had scales over his torso and legs. He approached his sword which was vibrating like crazy before he grasped it and it glowed bright before revealing its new form. It was pure obsidian colored serrated Zweihander that was just under his height, about 6’6”, and had his runes engraved along the blade, the handle was black and went up to a dragon’s head that the blade was coming out of while wing like hand guards came out of the sides and were sharpened blades themselves. At the hilt was a fox skull holding a crimson jewel in its maws. Within the jewel was a cerulean Uzumaki spiral spinning. The Dragon’s eyes were silver while the Fox’s eyes were crimson, while both figure heads were obsidian black as well. Just above the Dragon head was a small handle area for Naruto to grab a hold of if needed.

Naruto gazed at the blade before smirking as he was planning on getting a more… intimidating sword to use and his sword seemed to recognize that. His sheath then shifted into a long version to hold it and Naruto was going to sheath his sword, but then he got a fun idea. He channeled his power to the sheath and it shrank to the size of a simple short sword and he took his brush and ink and drew inside the sheath a special seal before he then activated it with chakra and sheathed his blade. The blade, despite it should have having reached the end of the sheath, kept being fed inside until the hilt hit the top with a click and he strapped it to his back while grinning as his space seal allowing him to use a short sword sheath on a much larger sword.

He looked over the two dragon corpses and got a crazy idea before he sealed the two away in separate scrolls before preparing to exit the mountain after having some clones start setting explosive tags everywhere to ensure the nest was gone. He then stumbled upon the treasure horde of the great dragon and sealed it all up while setting a portion of the gold aside for himself before he left for the entrance. However, he didn’t make it far from the mountain before he saw something that made him pause.

Before him was a simple dragon hatchling that looked to have recently hatched and was sitting in front of him like a pet of some kind. He decided to test that theory and simply got his armor back on and began walking while the whelp started walking behind him before Naruto stopped and patted his shoulder, “Come on.” He stated and the hatchling ran up and climbed on his shoulder before licking his face, “Alright, calm down.” He stated and the hatchling obeyed and curled around his neck protectively before going to sleep. Naruto chuckled at the sight before taking off for Ashenvale forest.

_3 weeks later: Demon Fall Canyon_

Naruto, and his companion that he took to calling Soren, stood before the grave of Grommash Hellscream. Naruto had already sealed Mannoroth’s blade away and had utterly destroyed the bones and pool of toxic blood that was left behind, except the skull as he was using that as his proof. He also killed some cultists that were trying to resurrect Mannoroth in order to serve him and drink his demonic blood. Now, now he needed to call forth Grommash Hellscream.

He channeled magic to his hands and slammed them to the ground and a few moments later a hand shot out of the ground and clawed its user free before he stood before Naruto. Naruto simply handed him his axe, “Grommash Hellscream, my father wishes to thank you for killing the Pit Lord Mannoroth and wished me to bring you back to life.”

Naruto stated as the Orc took his axe and stared at Naruto with his now red eyes, **“And what does your father wish of me in return Death Knight?”**

He stated with a hint of aggression to his voice and Naruto shook his head, “Nothing, had he been his predecessor then he would have demanded your loyalty, but, as you can feel, you have your free will and desires and can simply do as you please. My father wouldn’t turn down your aid if you did join us, but he isn’t going to force you either. My father is simply repaying a debt he feels he owes you for destroying the Pit Lord and setting the Orcs free from the blood curse.”

Naruto stated and Grom nodded as he could feel his free will and was pleased the boy had not lied. He then gazed over himself; he was a grayer Orc now and had a large burn mark on his chest from where the Pit Lord exploded when Grom slammed his axe into the demon. He then idly wondered what the Horde had been doing and if they will accept him, but then there was the man/entity he owed his new chance to and decided he may as well hear the man’s proposal, **“Very well young one, I will hear your father’s proposal.”**

Grom stated and Naruto nodded before handing him a Hearthstone, “I apologize for not going back with you, but I have another mission I must complete.” He stated and Grom nodded before vanishing due to the Hearthstone and Naruto headed for Darkshore since there were human Death Knights running around, he shouldn’t arouse that much suspicion.

_One Month later: Teldrassil Port_

As Naruto believed, he had no trouble charting a boat to the Tree/island of the Night Elves and had proceeded to enter the town of Darnasus before he was stopped by two female guards atop Saber Cats, “You, are you the Death Knight that recently arrived?”

Asked one of them and Naruto debated lying before he decided if needed he could change forms and get out of there. So with that in mind, he nodded and the two guards looked towards each other, “Priestess Tyrande requests your presence.”

The other guard stated and Naruto nodded before following them as they led him to the location the Priestess was at, while he could feel people staring at him as he walked. The women with blushes and whispers, the men with looks of intrigue or thinking he wasn’t that strong, and the guards with looks of respect.

It only took a few minutes to reach the building, which was a moonwell if Naruto remembered correctly, and entered when the guards bid him to. He entered and found the fabled Tyrande Whisperwind there with another Night Elf girl, that blushed and fidgeted every time he looked at her, that had pale lighter purple skin and dark blue hair and wore a bra like breastplate that showed her cleavage to be almost half the size of Kira’s, pauldrons that looked like a lion and tiger’s head that reached across into a small chest piece directly below her throat with a pale pink gem on it, a circlet with a pale purple gem in the center of it, gauntlets that reached her mid-forearms with leaf designs on them, knee high boots that had trees designed on them, and a thong style armor piece over her crotch with a semi-skirt piece attached to the rear (no pun intended). Her entire armor was a pale pinkish purple and she had a dark purple bow on her back with a quiver attached as well with a dark purple cloak lying near her right by a large Glaive.

All in all she looked like a sexy, yet competent, hunter and fighter. Naruto bowed lightly, just enough for respect but not enough to be a sign of submission, and the bow was returned, “You know who I am, don’t you, milady?”

Naruto asked and Tyrande nodded which caused Naruto to smile, “Then I can freely state this: Ner’zhul is dead and my father now rules the scourge.”

He stated getting the younger girl to widen her eyes before Naruto presented Tyrande with a letter addressed to _‘My Lunar Priestess’_ and Tyrande took it and read it, _My Lunar Priestess, much has transpired since that day I met you in Ashenvale forest and helped you fend off those Doom Guards and spent those days aiding you in getting the Druids awakened and then helping Illidan stop Tichondrius. While my heart was partially broken when I had to leave you, or risk my former master discovering you and my feelings, I have never forgotten you nor stopped caring about you. While my feelings for you have only grown, you need to understand I have other loves and they have agreed to share me. I have destroyed Ner’zhul and have taken the throne for myself some 2 decades ago and I am sorry for not getting word to you sooner as it was too risky while my enemies were so close to my borders. The man before you, my son, has changed that and has become my agent and already has begun changing the tides of the world. If you would be with me, and I pray to any god or goddess that would hear me that you will, then my son has a Hearthstone that will take you to Icecrown, to me. I love you Tyrande, and no matter your choice I will not go to war with your people, but I also cannot allow any attacks on my soldiers to go unanswered either. I await your reply and wish to end the prejudice of this world and Outland._

_With all my heart, I love you, Tyrande Whisperwind. Signed, Arthas Menethil._

She read and smiled as tears flowed freely as she folded the letter and smiled at him, “Thank you for this… I apologize but I don’t know your name, only titles that have been given to you.”

Tyrande stated and Naruto nodded, “Ammon Menethil is my given name, my original name was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.” He then turned towards the girl who was still blushing at him, “And what is your name, if I may ask?”

He stated with a smile that made her blush grow and Tyrande giggled slightly, “This is Fara Windwalker. She is one of my apprentices for being a High Priestess and a well-respected up and coming Hunter and, apparently, you are her ideal mate.”

She stated with a smirk as the now identified Fara blushed brighter and Naruto looked at her confused, “Her ideal mate?”

He asked, while his demon and Draconic blood wasn’t opposed to another mate and neither was he mind you, but he would rather get to know a woman before she became his mate. Tyrande nodded, “Yes, you see, Hunters are naturally in tune with animals including the types that find a mate in strong or specific partners. When the roar you exuded, and I can tell it was you based on the fact that it filled me with hope about Arthas instead of love, hit her, she was filled with warmth and felt protected, comforted, and cared for. In other words, she felt loved when she heard your roar.”

She stated and Naruto blinked before nodding slowly, “I see, I am not opposed to it should she seek a relationship with me, but I would like to get to know her first. That is if you are not objecting to it.”

He stated and Fara looked up hopefully at Tyrande who smiled at her and nodded. Fara smiled and approached Naruto, “I hope we can be happy together, Ammon.”

She stated and Naruto smiled before pulling her flush to him and started stroking her sides slowly and sensually, “I hope so too, Fara.” He stated before kissing her cheek and she blushed at the actions before laying her head on Naruto’s chest while Tyrande smirked in the background. Naruto then turned towards Tyrande, “Will there be any problems from your people?”

Naruto asked, knowing that if she accepted then her people were joined with his father’s army, and Tyrande shook her head, “Aside from a man named Fandral Staghelm, many have already begun to respect Arthas as we began to suspect that something major had changed when most of the remaining undead from the legion’s invasion vanished and the land had begun to heal itself as the taint was taken from it. This was only reinforced when the Dragons began to aid the scourge, Theramore began to stop aiding anyone of the Alliance, and the Forsaken began ‘losing’ ground.”

She stated and Naruto nodded before releasing Fara, “I can handle Fandral, if he isn’t dealt with then he could stir up other druids or find some allies.” He stated and Tyrande nodded, “While I deal with him, you have to keep others from being involved.”

He stated and Tyrande nodded, “He should be in a grove not too far to the northeast from here that he uses for meditation.” She stated and Naruto nodded before he turned and left and started walking towards where the highest amount of mana outside of the city was located with Fara following him.

A few minutes later, he came to stand before a Night Elf with pinkish purple skin, grass green hair that reached past his shoulders, with a lower robe piece, pauldrons, and gauntlets that looked to be leather with feathers and fur on them and his chest was bare while he had green markings going over him. In his hands was a wooden staff with the top appearing like a snake head and blue runes on the top of it. This was Fandral Staghelm, the supposed leader of the Night Elves since Malfurion Stormrage went into the Emerald Dream and hadn’t come out, and current archdruid for the same reason he was the supposed leader.

Said Elf looked at Naruto as he handed Soren to Fara and told him to behave before he stepped closer to Fandral and slammed his hands on the ground causing a large seal array to spread over the area. Naruto stood and walked before standing a few feet from Fandral, who frowned, “Has that woman finally hired someone to kill me?”

He asked and Naruto chuckled, “No, I am doing this because my father has a strong dislike for you and your superior attitude.” Naruto stated before launching a fireball from his hand at the man who widened his eyes and moved before he had to jump as tendrils of shadow sprang up to impale him. He landed before he was launched back into a tree by an invisible force with his staff getting knocked away while Naruto just had his hand stretched out towards him.

Fandral growled and shifted into his bear form to charge at Naruto, who stood still before launching an ice spear at him. He dodged it before he was smashed to the side by a spin kick from Naruto. Naruto then rushed forward and delivered an axe kick to Fandral’s spine that created a crater under him before Naruto then punted him into a cliffside.

Fandral turned back to his Elf form and coughed up blood while Naruto was finding his muscles had really gotten amped up since his dragon blood unlocked fully before he noticed Fandral changed into a leopard and rushed him with renewed speed before Naruto sidestepped allowing Fandral to fly past him. At least, he would have if Naruto hadn’t grabbed his tail and swung him on the ground before spinning and throwing him into the cliffside again.

Fara watched in awe as her future husband/mate handled Fandral like a child. Tyrande stood beside her, having arrived shortly after Fandral accused her of hiring Naruto and others had begun to show up after seeing the ‘Demon Knight’ and the High Priestess head towards this area. They were of course surprised to see Fandral being handled like a low ranked amateur.

Fandral stood and changed into a panther and disappeared as Naruto sighed, “You want a shapeshifting battle? Fine.” He stated before he shifted into a silver nine tailed fox that was as large as the Saber Cats that the Night Elf Guards used, much to the shock of everyone present, before he growled and leapt on the panther and began biting its neck causing it to roar in pain before they began tumbling around the area with Naruto not letting go of Fandral’s neck and he began digging his claws into the sides of him.

Naruto then wrapped his tails around Fandral’s legs and flung him into a tree where he shifted back to normal and so did Naruto. Fandral was now bleeding from his neck and ribs while he had some bald spots on his head while Naruto cross his arms and tapped his foot impatiently, “Whenever you’re ready, fool. I’m on a schedule here.”

He stated and Fandral saw red and began casting wave after wave of Moonfire at Naruto who simply drew his sword, shocking everyone who believed it was a simple short sword, and spun it above his head rapidly. The Moonfire struck the blade and the blade seemed to absorb it before he stopped and set it on his shoulder loving the shocked look on Fandral’s face, “What? Don’t you know who I am?”

He asked as Fandral kept the shocked look, “Guess not, my name is Ammon Menethil, my father is Arthas Menethil, my mothers are Sylvanas Windrunner, Jaina Proudmoore, Queen Alexstrasza, and Tiffin Ellerian Wrynn. I am a human, a demon, an undead, and a dragon.” Naruto stated as he swung his blade and the Moonfire launched out in a large blast that Fandral was barely able to dodge before the blast smashed into the cliffside and took out a large enough section for an Ancient Protector to fit inside and still have some room.

Fandral then shifted into a crow form and tried to fly away before Naruto threw his sword and it cut one of his wings off. Fandral plummeted and turned back as he landed, only now his left arm was gone. Naruto stuck his hand out and called his sword back with a Banshō Ten’in and walked forward as Fandral was on his knees from blood loss and mana drain.

When Naruto got close, Fandral attempted to capture him with Entangling Roots but Naruto flared his death like aura and the roots withered away before he stabbed Fandral through the heart with his Zweihander and felt his powers increasing before Fandral slumped over dead and Naruto then beheaded him and sealed the head.

As Naruto sheathed his sword, the seal array shrunk before clapping and cheering was heard from the Night Elves. Naruto smiled and walked towards Tyrande who smiled and ruffled his hair, “You’re going to be a handful as a son, aren’t you?”

She asked and the other Elves were surprised at this and Naruto smirked, “Doubt it, Sylvanas-Kaasan’s only complaint is that I don’t favor a bow over a gun. Jaina-Kaasan’s complaint was that I was more geared towards actual combat over magic. Alexstrasza-Kaasan’s complaint was that she didn’t get as much time with me as the others. Tiffin Kaasan is only sad that I couldn’t get her away sooner. So if those are the only complaints, then I don’t think I’ll be much trouble.”

He stated as Soren climbed up his back and went back to his spot around Naruto’s neck, “I hope to see you at Icecrown soon, Tyrande Kaasan.” He stated and Tyrande smiled, feeling that since he used it on the other women that it had some form of meaning for mother, before hugging him and then nodding. Naruto then handed her a Hearthstone, “This will take you to the Frozen Throne.” He stated and she nodded, “Anyway, I need to go. There is one last person father wants me to get to Icecrown and it involves going to Outland. Then I can go home.”

Naruto stated and Tyrande frowned slightly in thought before widening her eyes and nodding, “I see, well Fara will be going with you naturally.”

She stated and Naruto nodded, “Of course, I can’t leave my potential mate without even getting to know her first.”

He stated and Fara blushed while Tyrande smiled and nodded, “Yes, say hello to Maiev when you see her in case I am unable to be at Icecrown when you return.”

She stated and the Elves were shocked again while Naruto nodded, “Will do. Come on Fara, we can get to know each other along the way.” He stated before grabbing Fara and holding her close to him, which she blushed at before snuggling in close to him, and he used a Hearthstone he had synched to Theramore before vanishing.

_11 months later: Outland: Shadowmoon Valley_

Naruto, Fara, Soren, and Fara’s pet Night Stalker named Sven, were standing outside the Warden’s Cage where Maiev Shadowsong was imprisoned. After arriving at Theramore, they moved north to Ratchet before paying for passage to Booty Bay and then moving north up through Stranglethorn, where they were slowed by trolls and local wildlife. Then they traveled up and around to the Blasted Lands before entering the Dark Portal. From there they mounted their respective flying mounts, a Hippogryph and Winged Steed, and began traveling through Hellfire Peninsula, Terrokar Forest, where they had to walk or risk being seen by the Alliance and Horde patrols surrounding the area to ensure Shattrath was safe, and then entered Shadowmoon Valley where they had to explore and learn about Illidan, Kael’Thas, Vashj, and Akama’s whereabouts as well as where Maiev was as there were times she would be moved for any information that Illidan hadn’t been able to get out of her yet. They had decreased a section of guards at the Warden’s Cage by killing a large contingent of the ‘Broken’ at the Ruins of Baa’ri before they then came to the Cage

Naturally, Naruto and Fara grew close during that time and Naruto had told her he would be happy to have her as one of his mates, which earned him quite a few nights of make outs and groping. Here and now, they were where they needed to be and Naruto scooped Fara up bridal style while a clone grabbed Sven and they ran up the wall and Fara killed two Naga guards with her bow before they reached the top of the wall.

Naruto looked around before noticing quite a few of the Draenei of this world should have clearly seen the two Naga killed, but weren’t reacting. Naruto then noticed a Satyr and felt a large amount of hate for the being from the Draenei. Seeing the Satyr out in the open, Naruto leapt over him and drew his sword before bringing it down upon him, cutting him clean in half. He then twisted and bisected the Imps that were with the Satyr and found the Draenei staring at him before they pointed to a lower chamber area, **“You have arrived, chieftain. Akama awaits you down there.”**

One of the Draenei stated and Naruto raised an eyebrow before Fara joined him along with Sven. Naruto followed the Draenei’s direction and walked down before finding another Draenei who pointed to a pool of water. Getting the idea, Naruto entered followed by Fara and Sven and swam a short way before coming up into a chamber with the infamous Draenei Akama and Maiev Shadowsong standing there. Akama bowed low, **“It is my honor to meet you, Chieftain.”**

Akama stated and Maiev looked shocked before Naruto approached her and handed her a letter addressed to ‘My Queen of Blades’ and Maiev widened her eyes before taking it and reading it, _My dearest Maiev, I have successfully ended Ner’zhul and rule the Scourge. I have taken wives and wish for you to become one as well because I love you as much as I did when I was forced to leave you. The man before you is my son, Ammon, and he is to bring you to me if you still hold the love for me that you held when I was forced to leave you after the battle of Mount Hyjal. I have never forgotten you, Maiev, and still love you to this day. I am filled with regret that I could not rescue you sooner and while I know you wish to end Illidan for his crimes, I wish for you to come to me so I may hold you in my arms again and be able to coordinate my forces to strike Illidan and his master down. I already have the Scourge, Forsaken, a large contingent of humans, and the dragons on my side and, if my son was successful, I will have the Night Elves on my side as well. I promise you that the final strike will be yours and yours alone, but you cannot defeat him alone. I pray you will come to me so we may be together again._

_With a heart filled with love for you, Arthas Menethil the Second Lich King._

She read and smiled warmly at it, “I thank you, Ammon. Tell me when it is time and I will return with you to the Frozen Throne.”

She stated and Naruto nodded before turning to Akama, **“I sense much confusion within you, Chieftain. The simple answer is this: For years now, myself and the Deathsworn of the Ashtongue clan have been having visions of someone coming to lead us to a new world and a new hope for our future. The sword you wield, the armor you wear, the dragon you have tamed, and those eyes you use, we have seen each and every one of them. We have spent the last five years keeping our ears to the ground and our eyes open for the one that we were to follow and prepared to leave this place once we found him.”**

Akama informed and Naruto widened his eyes in surprise before nodding, “Very well. How long will it take you to gather your people?”

He asked and Akama thought for a minute, **“A day at the most.”**

Akama stated and Naruto nodded, “Alright, have them converge here and I will get you transport to Icecrown once I bring Maiev there to see my father. Is that agreeable?”

Naruto stated and asked and Akama nodded, **“Of course Chieftain.”**

He stated and Naruto nodded, “Very well, begin at once and I will return in a day’s time.” Naruto stated before he placed a seal on the wall of the chamber and then placed a hand on his newest mother, held Fara close to him, and Sven pressed against his legs before using a Hearthstone to return to Icecrown.

_3 weeks later: Icecrown citadel_

Naruto stood before his father with his mothers, two of whom were expecting, his new mothers Tyrande and Maiev, a potential new mother in the undead Onyxia, his mates, friends, and new soldiers watching the proceedings. The day Naruto returned, he presented his father with the scrolls showing his success in all but four secondary objectives, however him bringing Nefarian’s corpse made up for it. He then explained to his father the details of each mission and what happened with Onyxia before giving him his idea. He had then resurrected Onyxia and freed her from her father’s corruption.

When that occurred, she then begged Alexstrasza and Arthas’ forgiveness and was granted it before both offered her a place beside Arthas if she wished it. She had blushed and stated she wanted to get to know him first and was granted that. On another note, apparently Grom had taken up a position in Arthas’ growing army and was even courting Alleria and the two seemed happy.

Speaking of courting; Mikoto, Fara, and Sally had been accepted by Kyubi and Vereesa as Naruto’s future mates/wives. However, he had not claimed any of them yet as he wanted to rest for now since he had been gone for a long time. He also wanted to celebrate with his family as Jaina was pregnant with twins and was 4 months along and Sylvanas was pregnant at 2 months. They all celebrated as it was… unclear if an undead could reproduce or not and Sylvanas had given up on having children. They had then discovered, much to their increasing love of Naruto, that he had been exuding a demonic and draconic aura that worked similar to how blighted ground healed undead. Only his worked on any allies of his and the aura purified/healed that little problem and made it possible to have children, which Maiev, Alexstrasza, and Tyrande were joyous about as well as they wanted to have children with Arthas and feared their time may have passed.

Now you all are wondering how come Maiev and Tyrande weren’t at each other’s throats? Well the simple answer is Tyrande, through Arthas, saw how she had hurt Maiev as the watchers were her only family after her brother died and Maiev had plenty of time to think in her cell and Arthas also showed her that the Legion would have won if Illidan hadn’t consumed the Skull of Gul’dan and killed Tichondrius. They both began to see it from the other’s perspective and accepted their mistakes and forgave and forgot, which was furthered by their time with Arthas in the bedchambers as he would not favor one wife over the other and they all shared intimate time with him.

As he promised, Naruto had returned to the Warden’s Cage and had gotten a hundred and fifty, give or take a few, Draenei out of there via a reverse summoning seal that he tied to Icecrown and began sending them over before he and his clones went Explosive Note happy on the area and turned it into a pile of rubble that no one would have left remains if they were caught in it.

Now though, now Naruto knelt before his father who had Frostmourne drawn and he stepped towards his son. He lowered Frostmourne onto Naruto’s shoulder, **“Ammon Menethil, also known as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I do hereby name you heir to the Frozen Throne and commander of my Death Knights and army. May your enemies tremble before your might for you are Death itself and you will spare no enemy that dares to cross you. Arise Ammon Menethil, The Prince of Death.”**

Arthas stated and the group cheered as Naruto arose with his eyes hungry for battle, “This world is divided now, but soon it will be united under one banner, one kingdom, one ruler. Long live the Lich King and Glory to the Scourge!” Naruto shouted with his fist in the air and group cheered louder.

Now they must prepare for the war, the war that will be the last war over land and territory, the last war with the Burning Legion, and most importantly, the last war of a divided Azeroth… and Naruto plans to be leading that war right from the frontlines and striking down any enemies that dare stand in his way.

**Done! Hope you all enjoyed the test for Naruto as well as his dragon form and Arthas’ harem is now complete while Naruto’s is still ongoing and the poll is still up on my profile.**

**Anyway, next chapter will be Naruto starting the push to take over Azeroth.**

**Well that should be it, see y’all later.**


	4. Preparing for War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has caused some waves, now he has to deal with the aftermath while preparing to light the spark of the new war

**Hello everyone, welcome back and time for Naruto to be dealing with the fallout of his actions during his test.**

**Notes: DK=Death Knight**

**Now that that’s settled, let’s start the show shall we?**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill; I don’t own Naruto or anything but a few ideas, attacks, and characters. If I owned Naruto, Minato and Kushina would have left training manuals for Naruto to master their techniques.**

(Authors Notes)

“Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

_‘Conversation thoughts’_

**“Demon, Undead, Lich King, Dragons, Naruto’s pissed off/Demonic Knight Voice”**

**_“Above’s thoughts”_ **

**_‘Above’s conversation thoughts’_ **

**Chapter 4: Preparing for War**

_Northrend: Sholazar Basin: Five Months after Naruto passed his test_

The past five weeks had sent raging shockwaves across the world due to Naruto’s deeds being spread, mostly by Arthas’ shades doing so, across the world. This was only strengthened when the Night Elves broke from the Alliance along with the Forsaken from the Horde. Then the two factions received an even larger shock as Tyrande went to the Alliance leaders and Grom went to the Horde leaders and informed them that Arthas was already beginning his strike as seen with the Night Elves and Forsaken and his son Ammon had begun changing things as well.

They had told the leaders how he had taken down the Scarlet Crusade single handedly, how he had found and killed two Dreadlords that were active in Azeroth under their noses, how he not only brought down Onyxia but Nefarian as well, how Naruto had a small army of the old Draenei under his command with Akama being one of his chief advisors and more of the old Draenei were arriving to serve, how he killed Varian Wrynn and got Tiffin Wrynn to Arthas, how he defeated Fandral in single combat, and how he had even revived and recruited Onyxia as another lover for Arthas and gained Grom as a commander.

The Orcs were of course shocked at Grom being there and were even more so when the Warlocks and Witch Doctors confirmed that, while he was Undead, like Sylvanas he had his freedom and that meant he was serving the so called new Lich King willingly. Grom told his ‘little brother’ Thrall that he would never take up his sword/axe against the Orcs, but he wasn’t going to let them attack his new leader either especially when Grom had just found a mate for himself. Grom simply told him that if an attack should ever come, Grom would abstain from it and his new leader had accepted those conditions as it would be hard for Grom to see his brethren fight and die, but he knew they would be given deaths worthy of them and their honor. However, he also informed Thrall that while the Lich King wouldn’t just take their word for it, he would accept a surrender or cease fire for a meeting but the terms that were non-negotiable were that they swear loyalty to Arthas and be prepared to work beside any and all forces under his command as he would not allow old petty hatreds to stand amongst his subjects.

What had shocked the Orcs, and those others who knew/knew of Grom, was the fact that he informed him he served directly under a Human male that was named Ammon and he had every aspect that an Orc looked for in a leader and Grom relented that their old hatreds were what had fueled Mannoroth’s influence in them before and the rage, hate, and fear still could be felt in the older ones just as it had burned in him before the Human purged him of it. He was truly free of the influence and was able to find a mate for himself and saw that their people could finally have peace once the Burning Legion was dealt with. He had remarked that the Night Elves were getting their woods restored through a new means of magic that could remove the corruption and Arthas had only sent Shades to watch over them and possibly deal with any dissention amongst them and the Forsaken now had less than half the enemies they had to be immediately concerned with now that the Scourge and the Crusade were no longer against them and Arthas wasn’t even supervising them as he knew their loyalty to Sylvanas was absolute.

Grom had even offered the Blood Elves back their entire woods without any Undead beside a few to ensure no unrest came into fruition if they would be willing to supply some lumber to those that need it and Ammon would even help remove the taint of the Sunwell, though Grom also stated he felt it was a crutch for them much like the demon blood was to the Orcs and they were free from their own curse when Arthas originally tainted its waters. To the Trolls he offered aid in retaking the Echo Isles and securing them as their own nation on those isles and helping them retake Stranglethorn if they wished. He then dropped a bombshell on them stating that there are a few Goblins approaching Arthas, but he had put anyone from the Venture Company to death. Which then brought up the offer to the Tauren, he would put their home of Mulgore under his protection and guardianship meaning the oppressing Venture Company would be wiped out, the Quillboars and centaurs harassing them would be exterminated or at least have their hold on areas broken to ensure the Tauren could remain peaceful if they desired or could remain as healers and spiritual leaders if they wished. He also offered them the chance to reconnect to the Taunka, the distant cousins of the Tauren that were believed lost and had also joined Arthas with helping his living soldiers with medical areas and nature.

The other races and clans of Northrend were also swearing fealty to Arthas either after seeing the dragons side with him, Ammon having a meeting with them, or were just tired of constant struggle that was putting their people towards extinction when Arthas had now given them a chance to continue as they always have and not fear him anymore. Essentially, if the Horde or the Alliance ever tried to retake a landing point in Northrend, there would be no allies to be found and apparently the Knights of the Ebon Blade had been offered a chance to reenter the fold as watchers and guardians of the Scourge if they so wished as Ammon had dealt with Darian Mograine’s brother already and avenged their father and Ammon and Arthas showed that they were more loyal than Ner’zhul ever was. Last that Grom heard, the Knights were considering it along with the Argent Crusade considering their offer of Arthas pulling a majority of his forces from the two Plaguelands and having his experts begin healing the plagued ground to be used again. There was even a report that Arthas had contacted the Pandarians and offered them a place in his kingdom and would be welcomed to any part of his domain in whatever fashion they wanted whether as soldiers, monks, brew masters, or just staying home and living their lives. Yet again, it appeared as though Ammon was the catalyst to getting it done as he had met with a few on his travels.

Tyrande had stated similar things and had pointed out that their woods were slowly being cured by Arthas’ son Ammon who had the unique talent of pulling the corruption out of things and purging it into new forms. She had offered the aid of their new combined forces and informed them that Arthas did plan to take Outland and destroy the Burning Legion. However, unlike them, he planned to settle the threats of this world before going there as he hadn’t had to worry, except that small skirmish with Varimathras, about the Legion due to the Horde and Alliance spending so much time, effort, and forces holding the Legion back instead of just destroying the portal on their side to delay them. Her own people were enthusiastic about the change as the threat of the Scourge was taken from their shoulders and several threats were removed by her surrogate son Ammon and the Night Elves owed Arthas a form of debt from him helping Illidan take the Skull of Gul’dan, fighting at Hyjal, and had changed the ways of the Scourge since their creation.

She then began her own offers; to the Dwarves, she offered to give them some rights and expeditions to Northrend’s ancient ruins and mineral deposits. She had also mentioned they had discovered Muradin was alive and well while leading the Frostborn Dwarves and they were making a peace treaty between them after Arthas explained to Muradin that his madness consumed him at Northrend as Frostmourne gave out a call from the Lich King that fed his desire for vengeance and he lost completely the closer to the blade he got before he then had the blade before him and his Death Knight side came into being. To the Gnomes she extended a hand to help them reclaim their home due to their forces having ways into the mechanical city that the Gnomes may not have thought of while also offering some documents and plans that the Goblins had given them as incentives. To the Draenei, she offered not only aid in helping them make a worthwhile settlement if they wished to remain on Azeroth, but also allow them to reconnect to their family members like Akama and his group and help them claim their ancestral homes if they wished. To the Humans, there was the agreement that they would be granted back Stratholme, would receive aid in retaking Hearthglen, and Arthas would pull the Forsaken and Scourge from Andorhal to allow them to have the cities back.

Naturally, the different leaders were shocked at the offers while all, but one, were considering it. The one was Anduin Wrynn who had become enraged and swore he would not rest till he killed that bastard Ammon for killing his father. Naturally, the alliance members noticed he didn’t give a damn about Tiffin and only cared about someone having the audacity to stand up to his father let alone kill him.

Tyrande and Grom had left to allow their former allies time to think while informing them that Arthas would not wait forever and would begin his campaigns soon as he could not linger as that would give those who wish to fight him more time to prepare. The two had then gone home while Jaina had gone to Dalaran, with Naruto going along as he wasn’t risking one of his mothers and future siblings especially since Jaina was almost due, to warn the wizards/mages that they should stop their attempts to attack Arthas as they would find no support now and the Arthas they wanted dead no longer existed. Of course, some of the more hotheaded threatened her and were quickly brought to their knees by Naruto’s killing intent and power before Jaina kissed his head lovingly and had him stop before warning the populace that Arthas would not allow a threat to remain and would bring war on them again should they not back off. When her messages were delivered, she teleported herself and Naruto away leaving the populace divided on what to do.

Naturally, when word spread about Naruto’s deeds, his bounties increased and many were eager to challenge this supposed god among men, especially when word spread he was connected to the roar that echoed out, and that brings us to two specific individuals that were in Northrend, specifically the Sholazar Basin, and these two would cause quite a stir if they were seen together. The reason for this was, one was a Draenei Paladin and the other was a Half Human/Orc Shaman. The Draenei was named Noctel Lightbringer and the half Orc was named Zasphun Lonecleaver. The strange partnership between the two came from the desire to meet Naruto after word spread between the two factions that Ammon Menethil, the supposed son of Arthas, had Grommash Hellscream and Akama under his command, with them being willing, that raised many people’s interest and the two of them were among a few of the mercenaries of the two factions who, while they helped their supposed factions, they stayed out of interfaction combat and focused on stopping larger threats or aiding the populace that was being left behind.

The two had met by accident going through the Borean Tundra when they encountered a very pissed off Mammoth, which was odd since the Mammoths rarely traveled to this part of Northrend, and it took the two of them to bring it down. Once it was dead, the two decided to work together to meet and possibly fight this Ammon Menethil to see if he lived up to the expectations and rumors. Their plan was to cross into Icecrown through Sholazar Basin by way of scaling the mountains and making their way down to the Frozen Throne to face Ammon as that would allow them to bypass the majority of the Undead defenses and allow them to stay more rested when they did face him.

Naturally, with all the best laid plans, they met problems. First it was the local wildlife of dinosaurs, larger than normal mammals, and then the birds of prey around the area. Now they were facing a pack of Raptors and some Saber-toothed animals, neither were hunters so they didn’t know or give a damn about the names/species at the moment, after escaping a large dinosaur, snow leopard, and giant bird. While the two weren’t weak by any means, it had been pretty much nonstop fighting since they came to the basin and the three animals from before were stronger than the other things they had faced. They could have taken one, but facing two at a time before the bird then started attacking them when the dinosaur and leopard started fighting each other was pushing it.

They were getting ready to fight before a figure leapt out of the bushes and the animals growled before attacking the figure who just dodged and bisected a few with his Zweihander before blasting another with a Death Coil, twisted, and blew a ball of fire at more of the animals before a Black Dragon Whelp the size of a dog came and attacked some of the animals with black fire, claws, and fangs.

Within three minutes the animals were dead and the figure appeared to be a Humanoid figure with black steel toed and sole combat boots, black armored leggings with an array of pockets, a crimson belt with a Human skull belt buckle and pouches and pockets on it while two pistols were holstered there, and a black muscle shirt. Over that he, as they could see from the build that it was a he, wore a crimson padded flak jacket with multiple pockets, on his arms were gauntlets, bracers, and pauldrons that were all metal and black in color, while the gauntlets showed clawed fingers. The left pauldron was a fox skull and the right was a dragon’s, while on his leggings and boots were more skulls, and his gauntlets had a strange swirl on the backs of them. On his back was where he held his sword and a black cloak with crimson flames across the bottom with a mound of skulls and some strange writing on the back surrounding the same strange swirl that was on his gauntlets. The head was covered in a blank black mask with eye holes, which revealed the eyes of the person to be Cerulean blue with a slitted silver pupil.

The sword also got their attention as it was a pure obsidian colored, serrated, two-handed sword that was just under his height, about 6’6”, and had runes engraved all along the blade. The handle was black and went up to a dragon’s head that the blade was coming out of while wing like hand guards came out of the sides and were sharpened blades themselves. At the hilt was a fox skull holding a crimson jewel in its maws. Within the jewel was a cerulean version of the spiral he had on his gauntlets and cloak and it was spinning. The Dragon’s eyes were silver and the Fox’s eyes were crimson, while both figure heads were obsidian black as well. Just above the Dragon head was a small handle area for the figure to grab a hold of if he needed to. All in all the figure and sword looked intimidating.

The figure then shocked them by sheathing the sword on his back and saw nothing sticking out of the cloak. The figure then turned to the dragon and patted its head when it jumped on his shoulder and wrapped protectively around him, “Good boy Soren.”

The figure stated in a fairly deep voice that the two found themselves blushing at and it only confirmed their suspicions that it was a male under there. The figure then created copies of himself and the copies began somehow making the bodies vanish with strange runes on scrolls. He then looked up, which they followed, and saw the bird from before that had different shades of blue and purple plumage and the figure merely stood there as the bird swooped down at him before chains of different colors burst out and entangled the bird which screeched in fury as it tried to get loose before the figure raised his hand and approached it before petting its head, “Easy there. Relax; I need someone like you, Aotona Tame, I need companions that I can count on and that are fierce enough to destroy anyone who dares to face them in combat.”

The figure/man stated as his hand glowed silver, crimson, cerulean, and black and the bird seemed to calm down before the chains retracted and the man then put a strange rune on the bird before it glowed and vanished. The man then walked off with the two gaping, “Hey, wait a minute!”

Noctel shouted and the figured pause to see the one yelling and got a good look at the two females before him. Noctel was athletically built with a firm ass and at least a G-cup size bust with two small pale blue horns curved back from her head, a high ponytail that was dark blue almost purple or black, lighter blue bordering purple skin, bluish white eyes, and black hooves. She wore the usual Paladin plate armor, minus a helmet due to her horns, but hers was cream with dark bronze inlays and a sunburst symbol, showing her status as a Paladin, was Golden Bronze and her chest piece showed off her midriff. She had a cleaver style blade, much like the legendary Ashbringer, that was the length of a Bastard sword, but the blade was 8 inches wide, from back to front not side to side, was double-edged, had a pronounced point for stabbing, and a star burst emblem for a pommel. She also carried a Tower Shield that was metal on the front with an ebony wooden core and had a color palate to match her armor, while on the back were 8 names crossed out and a set of tally marks.

Zasphun was clearly a half Human and Orc woman as she possessed ash grey skin, was 6’2 which was shorter than most females but not the shortest seen, a bust that was close to an H, a curvy and athletic hourglass figure, fair skinned which was surprising for an Orc, what appeared to be sanded down tusks, her black hair was done in a High Knot, and she had Dark Maroon Eyes. She wore bright red robes with a black leather vest, bracers, shin guards, and boots underneath, she had two Vile Familiar skulls for her shoulder guards with several tally marks etched into them. On her waist she had a hand crafted dagger with runes grafted onto the surface near the back and the handle appeared to be a dragon’s tooth and she also had a black flanged mace that had an eerie green glow around it.

All in all, they looked like sexy, competent, and dangerous women that could handle themselves. As the figure gazed over them the two found themselves blushing at the intensity of the man’s eyes, “Why are you here? The Alliance and Horde are not welcome here unless they are emissaries and it is clear that you two are neither.”

The man stated and the two broke from their musings while Zasphun glared at the man, “We are here to face the one named Ammon Menethil and see if his reputation is lived up to. Take us to him, now.”

She stated then demanded as she was ready to take her mace and knife out at a moment’s notice while Noctel had her shield out already out and had her hand ready to go for her sword and the figure just tilted his head slightly and closed his eyes, “Hmm, I sense no rage or anger towards him from you, just a bit of respect, skepticism, and potentially happiness since he may be a worthy mate.” He stated and the girls blushed with wide eyes wondering how he could sense that, “I can only assume that this is due to his exploits reaching far and wide and the fact that Akama and Grom are serving under him willingly?”

He asked and the two begrudgingly nodded and he shrugged towards them, “Very well, if you want to meet him then follow me.”

He stated and opened a Death Gate and motioned for them to enter while the two looked skeptically, “And how are we to know that that doesn’t lead straight to your dungeons for us to be imprisoned or into an ambush?”

Noctel asked and the figure chuckled, “Because if I wanted you dead then I would have just killed you or left you here to die as you go through the remaining distance to the Frozen Throne.”

He stated and the two narrowed their eyes but begrudgingly agreed and moved slowly into the portal before the man went through as well and came out just outside the fortress. The man walked passed them and led them inside before they were standing in front of, from the two mercenaries’ perspectives, Arthas and his wives, some strange looking men and women, a Night Elf, Grom, and Akama. The man moved forward and knelt, “My king.”

He stated and Arthas twitched an eyebrow before schooling his features, **“Rise my warrior, why have you brought these two here?”**

Arthas asked and the man smiled under his mask, “They wish to face Ammon Menethil in combat to test him and demanded that I take them to face him.”

He stated and the audience raised their eyebrows before chuckling slightly while Arthas was the loudest, **“I see, then why delay them, my son?”**

He stated and the two were shocked as the man stood and removed his mask revealing his chiseled face, wild blonde hair, three whisker marks on each cheek, along with his piercing Cerulean Blue eyes with the slitted silver pupil. The two women found themselves blushing while Naruto smirked at his father, “I wanted to see their reactions to not being able to see it was me right off the bat.”

He stated before he went to his future brides and gave the five a deep kiss each before moving over and hugging a younger girl and twirling her around while she laughed. The two women blushed at the kisses while smiling slightly at the hug. He then nodded to a few of the men, kissed the cheek of a woman there, and shook the hands of two men there before he turned towards the two of them and motioned back outside, “Come on, if you want to fight me that badly, then I won’t turn down such beautiful ladies.”

He stated and the two mercenaries blushed, the other women giggled, and the men smirked before he led them outside while those in the room moved to the balconies to see the slaughter, I mean fight.

Down on the ground, Naruto stood opposite of the two fighters who stood tense at the man before them. Naruto for his part wasn’t uncomfortable at all since he could sense their power levels and they were too low to face him, even together. But then again that was to be expected when he had been trained from high level people like his family, had demon and draconic blood flowing through him, and the fact that his biological parents weren’t exactly slouches in their own right either when they were alive and Naruto honestly wondered if his biological parents would have been able to beat his father in a fight if it came down to it.

His thoughts were broken as Noctel spoke, “We will be facing you, separately.”

She stated and Naruto shrugged, “Do as you please. I don’t care if you attack together or separately. But may I have the names of the two beautiful women I am about to fight?”

He stated and they frowned thinking he was disrespecting them because they were women, but still blushed from the compliment before they informed them of their names and Naruto smiled, “A pleasure, as you know I am Ammon Menethil.”

He stated and Noctel walked forward before taking her tower shield in her left hand and her sword into her right while Naruto simply took his Zweihander into his right hand and stood still in front of her.

Neither moved for a few minutes before Noctel charged forward with a strike that Naruto blocked before spinning around her to dodge the strike she attempted with her tower shield while giving her ass a playful slap, which caused her to give yelp and blush before she spun trying to take his head off. Naruto had docked and came back up with a kick that she blocked with her shield that pushed her back a few feet.

Naruto stood straight with his sword at the ready and Noctel still had some of the blush on her face, while Naruto’s girls were giggling slightly at what their future husband was doing. Noctel charged again and Naruto blocked her strike before grabbing ahold of her shield to stop a potential attack from it and Noctel was gritting her teeth in exertion before she was sent flying back due to Naruto’s boot slamming into her torso.

She grunted and stood before finding Naruto was gone and she gasped with a blush as she felt a soft yet firm hand stroke her tail and horns before they moved to her sides and she felt them slowly and sensually caressing her sides before stopping just above her ass and breathing on her neck while someone seemed to smell her, “You’re very beautiful Noctel-chan.”

She heard Naruto speak behind her and she blushed more as he stroked her tail again along with her hair, “I don’t want to hurt you anymore, but I know you want to test yourself so I will respect your decision. However, you have nothing to fear from me so long as you do not attempt anything I would view as stupid, such as attacking my family or those precious to me.”

He stated in her ear before giving it a lick and she barely suppressed a moan before he kissed her neck and she did moan, “You know, those women you see standing up there away from the others are my future mates and each is strong in their own right. I like strong women, and you interest me, Noctel-chan, and they certainly don’t mind if I get more women so long as they prove themselves worthy as they don’t want fangirls or those types that only focus on their looks and not even trying to contribute to anyone or anything.”

He stated and Noctel blushed as no man ever took her seriously either because she was a Paladin, which had a bit of a reputation for being pompous windbags, or because she was a woman and they viewed her as an inferior or someone who was breaking certain ‘rules’ by being a fighter and, if she was honest with herself, she liked his attention and for some reason she wanted to prove she was worthy of it and she figured the same would be said for Zasphun since he had complimented her the same way. Not that she cared, Zasphun was beautiful for an Orc and if the girls up there, which were equally or more beautiful than her, were fine with sharing then she would have to be too if she wanted to consider being with Ammon despite her Paladin training screaming at her to not let her guard down around a Death Knight. But then there was the woman and Draenei part of her liking the warm and comforting aura he gave off while loving his arms being around her. Naturally that led to images of her and him out of armor and such. This, of course, made her blush return and increase tenfold.

Naruto’s mates giggled at the scene before them, “There he goes again, our own Casanova.”

Kira giggled with the other girls while Mikoto smiled too, “True, but he only says what he means and isn’t saying it just to get into a woman’s pants.”

Mikoto stated and the girls blushed remembering the compliments they had received at one point or another and nodded, “True, and we probably could use the help with his stamina.”

Vereesa stated and the girls blushed harder with slight nosebleeds while wondering when Naruto was going to start claiming them. He had promised to claim them after the test, but then he had to do the bit of traveling for political reasons and then Kushina warned him that he should get a few aces from Azeroth for if he planned to go home as there were some beasts and other people that, if he faced, it could help to call in something just as fearsome as he could be. Which was why for the past few weeks he had been traveling to some areas where some dangerous beasts were located and tamed them as his pets like Soren was. He had also stated he had an idea to get some powerful entities as his summons if needed and he had only returned to Northrend the day before now. They were willing to be patient, but it was starting to get hard for them.

With Arthas and his mates, he was smirking while a few of his mates giggled and the others shook their head, **“There he goes again, no shame whatsoever.”**

Sylvanas stated before straightening with a blush when she felt her love’s hand on her ass, **“Give him a break Sylvanas, it’s not like he flirts with every women he sees and he only acts that way with women he fancies and the women don’t seem to mind it. In fact, they seem to enjoy his boldness and how he pushes their buttons in such a way.”**

He stated as Sylvanas moaned slightly and Jaina smiled before laying her head on Arthas’ shoulder, while feeling her own body get groped and sighed in happiness, “Just like his father.”

She stated before kissing him while the other women blushed slightly knowing it was true as Arthas wasn’t subtle in his attentions towards them and they weren’t towards him either so it would be hypocritical to complain about Naruto’s actions when they acted the same way.

Zasphun for her part was blushing at the close contact that Naruto was having with Noctel and found herself wishing she was the one getting the attention since not once did he ever look at her with pitiful or disgustful eyes, insult her looks, insult her mother by saying Zasphun was weak because she was half Human, or anything that she had gotten from other Orcs before she began apprenticing herself to Thrall and learning the ways of Shamanism from him, but she still got the occasional insult or questioning and that usually led to the one doing it ending up in the hospital with broken bones. Ammon, however, hadn’t said anything about her looks and his eyes held no contempt or disgust in them and, while his words so far could be considered condescending or a jab at her and Noctel being women, his eyes didn’t show that his words held the same disrespect towards her that others had.

Naruto released Noctel and pushed her forward lightly, “Show me what you got.”

He stated and Noctel got her blush under control and retook her stance and nodded, “I will show you how strong I am, Ammon.”

She stated before charging forward with an overhead attack that Naruto dodged before slamming his sword onto her shield and jumped over a kick from her hoof. He then grabbed her shield and pushed off of it to flip over her and give her ass another slap which got the same reaction as before. Noctel was trying to keep it together but she was actually enjoying Naruto teasing her like this and in front of others, but she still had to show that she was strong if she wanted a chance with him, while still not entirely sure why she was trying so hard to impress him.

Naruto then smirked and did one handed seals before blowing out a large fireball that caused Noctel’s eyes widen before she slammed her shield on the ground, “Guardian Field.”

She shouted and a bubble appeared over her and took the fireball. When the smoke cleared, Noctel was standing there surrounded by the bubble unharmed, but Naruto could see the fact that her legs and arm were locked into position meant she wasn’t allowed to move and would remain in that position until she stopped the bubble. Naruto then flipped through handsigns again and breathed out a burning dragon that rushed at the shield and smashed into it giving it a crack.

Noctel widened her eyes before looking back towards Naruto or at least where he was since she couldn’t see him anywhere. She was confused till she felt someone rubbing her sides again and felt him kissing her neck and cheek, “It is an impressive ability Noctel-chan, but it has drawbacks.” He stated in her ear before kissing her neck again, “For one, I could see how you locked your legs and arm meaning you can’t move while using it, 2) you can’t take continuous bombardment or a really heavy attack without risking getting hurt or the bubble breaking, 3) it doesn’t penetrate the ground thereby meaning someone could attack you from below even if it is draining me of my strength as I stand here.”

He stated and Noctel widened her eyes at the fact he broke down her own original technique that had many other Paladins jealous. Noctel then blushed when Naruto kissed her cheek again before pulling her arm from the shield and lightly pushing her away.

She turned around to see Naruto gently standing her shield up before facing her again. He took a ready stance and she channeled mana into her hand before sticking it out, “Holy Light.”

She called and the light struck Naruto skidding him back a bit, but what shocked her was the fact he just rolled his shoulder and stood there, “Not bad, but I am not fully Undead so holy magic just stings slightly.”

He stated with a smirk before charging at her and she was having a hard time keeping up with his strikes and holding back his strikes as he felt like he had the strength of an Ogre. When Naruto then got her sword from her and had it, she felt defeated till he tossed it to her and she caught it before smiling at him and began fighting him again.

To the eyes of the watchers it was clear that Naruto was the one with the edge as he was blocking and retaliating easily while Noctel was struggling throughout. Naruto ended it by moving behind her, taking her sword away, pulling her flush to him, and holding his sword at her neck, “You are skilled and strong Noctel, but you have room for improvement. I know you weren’t fighting at your best because you didn’t want to hurt me and that shield of yours really does drain you, but I wasn’t even close to fighting at max level either.”

He stated and she nodded before he kissed her cheek and released her before she walked over to Zasphun after Naruto took and handed her the shield. Zasphun walked forward with her mace and dagger out and ready and had a decent blush on her face. Naruto smirked and waved her at him.

She moved forward and struck with him blocking her mace with his sword while catching her dagger hand by her wrist and held her still as she struggled to get free before she tried to kick him but he just spun causing her to go forward and gave her ass a grab for good measure. Zasphun blushed at the action but didn’t let it get to her before she renewed her attack but this time Naruto blocked the dagger while grabbing mace in his hand before pushing her arms out wide and stepped in to give her a kiss to the nose and jumped back with her face showing a decent blush.

She then shook her head and glared halfheartedly before channeling mana and Naruto paused as he was curious to what she would do. To his and the audience’s surprise she called lesser elementals to her side of Fire, Earth, and Lightning. Naruto nodded at the skill, “Not bad, but not great or impervious either.”

He stated to Zasphun’s shock, “Don’t get me wrong, it is an extremely impressive and useful skill, but it is not invincible if you know how the elements relate to each other.”

He stated as he faced the fire elemental, “Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu.”

Naruto called and a water dragon came from the melted ice from Naruto’s two fire attacks and slammed into the elemental dispelling it before Naruto charged forward and kicked the earth elemental into the lightning one where the former roared in pain before crumbling and Naruto faced the lightning one with wind suddenly whipping around his sword before he cut straight through the elemental.

Naruto then faced Zasphun, who had a shocked and stunned look on her face and Naruto smiled, “Fire beats wind, wind beats lightning, lightning beats earth, earth beats water, and water beats fire. Unless the attack or creation is unbelievably strong, they will always lose to their weakness.”

He explained and Zasphun widened her eyes slightly before retaking her stance and thinking about her options. She lashed out with a lightning bolt but Naruto cut it with his sword before moving in before she used Primal Strike to attack him and Naruto barely had time to raise his sword in defense before she called a Searing Totem at her feet. Naruto dodged as it lashed out with fire attacks before he destroyed it with a Death Coil only to dodge as she blasted fire at him and he grinned, “Not bad Zasphun-chan, keep this up and you’ll be a great Shaman one day.”

He said and she was momentarily surprised that he wanted her to keep going before she lost sight of him and felt hands on her sides with one going to her ass, “I meant that Zasphun-chan. You are strong and skilled and I like that in a woman.”

He stated giving her ass a squeeze through her clothes and she bit back a moan, “Why are you doing this? It’s clear you like Noctel and those women up there seem to like you as well.”

She asked and stated as she couldn’t fathom Naruto liking her for how she was, but those thoughts were interrupted when he kissed her neck while giving her ass another squeeze, “Because I like you too Zasphun. You’re strong, skilled, proud but not enough to blind you, fierce, beautiful, and you have a certain appeal that I find attractive. As for the others, like I told Noctel-chan, the women up there that I love know I like strong women and are fine with sharing me so long as the girls prove themselves strong enough to be with me as they hate fangirls and the ones who use their looks to get out of situations.”

He stated and Zasphun blushed before moaning as Naruto kissed along her collar and neck, “I am not like other Humans or the Orcs that treated you horribly, I like you as you are and feel that any woman can be as strong as a man given the right training. Do I think all men are superior? No, do I feel that there are some men who are? Yes, they earned the right to say they are through blood, sweat, tears, and death, but there are women who have done that as well. To say otherwise would be an insult to them and I refuse to do that.”

Naruto stated and would have said more but Zasphun suddenly turned and kissed him full on the lips. Naruto was surprised but returned the kiss nonetheless. They continued for a few moments before they were interrupted by Noctel having walked up and claimed his lips in a kiss, which he returned. Within a few moments, they had a three-way make out going and the balcony observers either chuckled or giggled at the sight before returning to the throne area to wait while Naruto’s mates were thinking about how to welcome their new potential sisters.

Naruto broke the kiss after a few more moments and saw the two with a glazed look in their eyes causing him to chuckle, “I take it you want to pursue a relationship with me?”

He stated and they broke out of their daze and nodded with blushes and Naruto smiled and kissed their cheeks, “Well, I welcome your company and love in the future, but you do understand you will be sharing me?”

He asked and they nodded again causing him to smile more, “Good, come on. I’ll introduce you to everyone.”

He stated as he grabbed their hands and took them inside before reaching the throne room. The people in the room smiled at them and Arthas leaned forward, **“I take it you two wish to join us?”**

Arthas asked and the two looked at each other, then Naruto, and back to Arthas, “Yes sir, though we request being placed under Ammon’s command.”

Noctel stated and Arthas nodded, **“Granted, but you do understand you may end up facing your own race and possibly family?”**

He asked and the girls nodded, “My family is dead sir and my race doesn’t usually approve of me because I refuse to simply kill something because someone’s great grandfather’s best friend’s cousin said it shouldn’t exist.”

Noctel stated and the men of the room snorted while the women smirked, _“That puts her up a peg.”_

They all thought and Zasphun shrugged, “In the short time I’ve known him, he has treated me better than most of my race has due to me being half Human and a woman. I would prefer I not face my people in combat, but I will accept the orders I am given as the only Orcs I truly respect are Grom and Thrall and my immediate family is dead.”

She stated and Arthas nodded, **“Very well, you will be under my son’s command. Prepare yourselves; we will begin the campaign of Azeroth in just a few weeks to give some of the more open minded races a chance to join without losing a number of their forces before that happens.”**

He stated and they nodded before Naruto began introducing everyone; they knew his two commanders, his father, and most of his mothers, but he then introduced the unknowns to them. Naruto then lead his girls out of the area while Noctel and Zasphun were given a place to sleep.

When they were alone, Naruto created 4 clones and took his loves into a kiss with him going to Kira and the girls all moaned as he dominated the kiss and groped their asses appreciatively.

Naruto then pulled back and leaned into Kira’s ear, “I believe I have a promise to keep.” He stated with a low growl and Kira blushed while getting wet before Naruto turned to his clones, “Take each of them to an open room and treat them like queens.” He ordered and the clones saluted before picking the girls up bridal style and leaving.

Naruto then turned to Kira, who still had a blush and looked confused and he kissed her, “Each of you deserve to have your first time with me be special and while the girls don’t mind my more perverted behavior, I think only Vereesa is ready to go to the next step.”

He explained and she nodded before she took him back into a kiss and started a dual of tongues before Naruto laid her on the bed.

*******Lemon Start*******

Naruto started groping Kira’s breasts causing her to moan into his kiss as he was winning the battle of tongues and turning Kira on more as she loved having a dominant lover and Naruto was dominating her perfectly. She only moaned louder as Naruto opened her kimono and started rubbing her bare breasts as she never wore underwear or a bra as a way to possibly entice Naruto into taking her.

Naruto kept undoing her kimono before he had it undone completely and pulled back to gaze at her, “Beautiful.”

He stated and she blushed under his gaze before he went back down and kissed her again while his left hand rubbed her breast while his right went to her pussy and started fingering her at a moderate pace. Kira moaned into the kiss as she hadn’t had a lover in a LONG while and her body was sensitive to Naruto’s touch. Speaking of said blonde, Naruto moved down to her neck, then her shoulder, and finally her breasts before he started licking, kissing, and sucking her breasts while his left hand played with the one he wasn’t using his mouth on.

Kira moaned loudly as her future husband pleasured her breasts while she gripped the sheets to keep some form of control before Naruto pulled his mouth back, “I used a silence seal on the room, I want to hear you scream my name Kira-chan.”

He stated before he pinched her left nipple between his claws while lightly biting the right one and Kira screamed out in pleasure as she came hard. Naruto pulled back and licked his right hand causing Kira to blush, “Tasty Kira-chan. I look forward to tasting more of you.”

He stated and Kira blushed before looking at him with lust and desire, “You. Clothes. Off. Now.”

She stated before Naruto smirked and activated a seal on his arm that stripped him naked and Kira blushed while drooling at Naruto as not only was he physically fit with the scars he had giving him an even hotter look, but he was very well endowed at about 9 inches. Kira pushed him back before she began licking his cock and Naruto groaned from the feeling.

Kira, loving the sound of his groan, began licking and sucking the head of his cock while fondling his balls with one hand while her other hand was fingering her pussy. She found herself loving the taste and smell of his dick as she enjoyed his cock after waiting so long and she knew even if she were to swallow 3 or more loads of cum from him that he would still be primed and ready to fuck her silly. The thought of that sent a shudder through her as she thought of this thing slamming into her mouth, breasts, pussy, and ass repeatedly as it claimed her as its own personal hole to be used and she nearly came at the thought of it.

Naruto grit his teeth slightly as he felt Kira rake her teeth across the top before having her tongue go down his length just to pain stakingly go back up at an agonizing pace. Before long, his urges took over and he started face fucking her and nearly grinned when he heard her moaning around his cock from him now using her along with smelling her arousal coming from her pussy. He continued fucking her face before he grunted and came down her throat and Kira screamed around his cock as she came hard.

Naruto pulled back and came the last little bit in her mouth before pulling out and Kira swallowed before seeing Naruto with a look in his eyes that nearly made her cum again, “Lay down and spread your legs, now.”

He ordered and she came slightly before laying back and spread her legs for him before spreading her pussy. When Naruto brushed his cock against her pussy, he cupped her cheek gently, “Are you ready Kira-chan?”

He asked as his mind managed to fight through the lust so he wouldn’t harm his mate and Kira smiled lovingly before kissing him lightly, “Yes Naruto-kun, please fuck me. I can’t take it anymore.”

She begged and Naruto smiled slightly, “Well, you’re gonna have to keep waiting since I’m not going to fuck you, I’m going to make love to you.”

He stated and Kira widened her eyes before pulling him back into a kiss as Naruto pushed himself into her causing both to moan into the kiss as Naruto went in and out slowly, but not agonizingly so. Kira wrapped her legs around him and her arms around her neck as she continued to kiss her lover and future husband as he continued to fuck her slowly and lovingly as he began to build up speed.

Minutes later, he finally came into her waiting pussy as she screamed into the kiss before Naruto rolled over next to her after filling her pussy to the brim. Naruto laid there for a moment before Kira got on his chest being semi winded, “Naruto-kun, next time, I want it rough. I appreciate you being gentle and loving, but the demon in me wants it hard and fast.”

She stated and Naruto smirked before grabbing her ass, “Then let’s go.”

He stated before flipping her onto her hands and knees and bottomed out into her pussy causing her to moan out, “Oh god!”

Naruto proceeded to pound her relentlessly before he cupped her breasts and pulled her against his chest, “Mine.”

Naruto stated in her ear and she nodded, “Ah! Yours, I’m yours Naruto-kun. No other man will ever touch me or see my body like you can. Now fuck me, fuck me until I’ll be barely able to walk.”

She nearly screamed and Naruto smirked before he did just that causing Kira to moan out as he kept slamming into her womb repeatedly while pinching her nipples and claiming her mouth in a kiss.

Kira, for her part, was lost in a haze as she was getting her love to fuck her like she wanted and he wasn’t one that would just use her either. He would use in bed of course, which she wanted anyway, but he would be loving and kind outside of it which is what she defined as the perfect mate: Would dominate and rock your world in bed, but be a perfect gentleman, if a bit perverted, in public to show that he really cared.

Her thoughts shattered as he slammed in hard and filled her pussy again while feeling him bite her neck drawing a bit of blood and she screamed even louder. She fell forward before Naruto caught her and positioned them back to him lying on his back and her on his chest, “I love you Kira-chan.”

He stated and she snuggled close, “I love you too Naruto-kun, but give me a minute and we can go again. I have a few years of backup to unload and I plan on getting my fill.”

She stated with a smirk only to moan when he started messaging her ass and smirked back, “I’m ready whenever you are, I’m nowhere near ready to call it quits.”

He stated before she straddled him with a wider smirk, “Then by all means, fuck me. Use my body even if I go unconscious. I’m not about to let my new mate go completely unsatisfied on our first night.”

She stated and Naruto grinned ferally and Kira shivered, “You better be prepared to be sore tomorrow.”

He stated before he slammed into her ass and started fucking her rough and wild while Kira moaned loudly and Naruto brought her to him and began a tongue war with her while fucking her ass hard and fast while trying hard not to go too hard as her ass was much tighter than her pussy was and he felt like he was in a vice. Kira, for her part, loved it, while it was a somewhat odd sensation, she still enjoyed it and it gave her more of a chance to satisfy her new mate as she now had five different ways to satisfy her him.

After about 10 minutes, Naruto finally bottomed out and came inside her ass before he rolled them over onto her back and went into her pussy to begin doing as she asked and fucked her in every way possible for the whole night. He fucked and came in womb again; he filled her ass while she drooled on the bed. He used her tits and came over her face multiple times. He had her head hanging off the bed as he fucked her throat and fingered her while also twisting her nipples. He and clones gangbanged her to the point she was handling 6 cocks at once.

Needless to say, before Naruto was finally calm enough to go to bed, Kira was unconscious with cum covering her and flowing from all three holes. Naruto, of course, took her to the bath and cleaned her off before taking her back to bed and laying her on his chest to sleep before kissing her forehead and going to sleep.

*******Lemon End*******

With the other girls, they all had a make out time with their clone Naruto before talking and chatting with the clones making it clear that the original was NOT going to play favorites just because Kira was ready to have sex and a few of them weren’t. Whenever they were ready, whether they wanted to have him alone or possibly together, he would be happy to give them a memorable night and treat them the way they deserved or wanted. They, of course, had thanked them with another make out session.

With the two new arrivals, they were currently pleasuring themselves to the thought of a certain blonde and him being dominant throughout the fight and him potentially doing it again if they ever were intimate and the thought turned them on very much. Needless to say, they went to bed with smiles on their faces and thoughts of the blonde draconic demon knight running through their heads.

_Next Day_

Naruto’s girls awoke to finding themselves alone in bed and frowned in thought before the previous night’s events replayed in their minds and they smiled before heading to the throne room. Upon arriving, they found Kira standing on a balcony with a dream like smile on her face staring down at Naruto working with his Draenei to teach them some tricks and skills Naruto gained from his Ninja teachers. Vereesa walked up and wrapped her arms around Kira from behind, “Have a fun night Kira?”

She asked and Kira blushed brightly before nodding with a happy sigh coming out, “It was wonderful. He was soft and loving for the first go, then he dominated me the entire time and I don’t think I’ll be eating for a _long_ time due to how full I still feel.”

She stated with the blush increasing and the other girls getting massive blushes and slight nosebleeds. Vereesa then had a question she had to know and blushed, “And size?”

She asked and the others blushed as well while Kira blushed and got a dream like look in her eyes, “At least 8 inches.”

She stated before hearing a couple of THUMPS and turned to see Makoto, Sally, and Fara were on the floor with nosebleeds and Vereesa was drooling while looking at Naruto, while Kira just giggled at her sisters.

Down with Naruto, he was going over some drills with his soldiers as he wanted to ensure they were prepared for all instances [no pun intended]. While they were primarily espionage and assassination specialists, he needed them to be ready for other situations as nothing in this world was certain and if he decided to go back ‘home’ he needed more soldiers ready and prepared for that kind of combat. Which was why he was training them in at least one other weapon whether it was ranged, a polearm, or a heavy weapon, it didn’t matter so long as it was something out of their comfort zone.

Grom was training a few in war axe combat, Falric was training some in shield and sword combat, Marwyn was training some in dual sword combat, and Naruto was off to the side watching over everything as a clone was leading the heavy sword area while another clone was aiding them in long range combat. While doing this, Naruto was also planning on his training to be able to use his fire breath while in Human form and potentially use it as the focus for all his fire jutsu which would empower them beyond normal means.

With that thought stowed away, he looked over his group of soldiers. Since he came back with them he had been drilling more combat methods and tactics into them while ensuring they had other tools to use such as potions, engineering items, sharpening stones, and such to give them more options. While Naruto would want and have his forces fight honorably, there was still the simple fact that they would need to be prepared to fight the battles where fighting fair was pointless and that winning was what mattered along with keeping your comrades alive.

The Orcs would fight to the last man if they could; The Trolls and Tauren would fight to a degree that they needed to in order protect their allies before their losses developed too much; The Blood Elves would also fight tooth and nail just for the simple fact it was his father in command and they were no stranger to being nearly wiped out; The Humans would be divided due to many respecting Jaina, others wanting to just get out of the war, and others would be as die hard zealots as the Scarlet Crusade; The Dwarves were an unknown as Muradin requested he speak to his brother before anything was set in stone; the Goblins would fall into line due to them not having any real military might to back themselves up; The Gnomes were only partially into the war due to their own home being a focal point; the Draenei were another on the fence group as many believed in the Light and all that, but they really just desired the Burning Legion be destroyed and that could include his father since his powers were spawned in one way or another from the Burning Legion; the Forest and Jungle Trolls would follow when he and the Ice Trolls extended out hands of companionship and the potential to get vengeance on the pirates, Gnolls, and slavers that threatened them; there were some reports that there were Naga that hated and resisted Illidan and were gathering strength for if he tried to take Azeroth; and then there were rumors of another race now being within a walled city that the plague had affected in a new and strange way in that they became werewolves calling themselves Worgen.

Naruto sighed slightly, so many potential enemies and allies and so little time. His father had told him he would be leading the first strike and he would choose the first assault point. Already Naruto had a few possible places; Ashenvale, Stranglethorn, Tanaris, Dustwallow Marsh, Menethil Harbor, Nethergarde Keep, and the Swamp of Sorrows. Each of these would potentially break a foothold of a few factions: Ashenvale removed the Horde’s major supply of lumber; Stranglethorn narrowed the Horde’s ability to effectively move from continent to continent as they lost one major area when the Forsaken removed the Zeppelin Tower outside of Undercity; Tanaris would be a blow to the Goblins that weren’t seeking an alliance, the Gnomes’ major mechanical wonderland outside of their own home and base, keep vast mineral deposits from everyone, give a good staging ground for a new docking area to create trade with Pandaria, and prevented access to Un’Goro Crater which was full of leather and minerals that were helpful; Dustwallow would give a perfect staging ground for the Kalimdor campaign and it would give Theramore some more breathing room; Menethil Harbor was an essential location for the Alliance both for trade and for transportation; Nethergarde Keep was the only real fortification not specific to the Dark Portal and the Alliance’s main way to get their heroes to the Dark Portal quickly; and the Swamp of Sorrows would cut off all attempts to get to the Dark Portal through normal means, outside of the Alliance flying to Nethergarde, as well as breaking outposts for both the Horde and the Alliance.

However, one place stood out the most to him over all of those as a way to truly strike a blow and get everyone’s attention and would be using his old unpredictability to good use. He just needed the right set up to do it and have his forces ready to move when he was prepared. At the rate he could see his forces progressing, they would be ready when the few weeks were up and the war would commence once again. He just wondered how many people would have to die for the leaders to get it into their heads that they couldn’t win and the target he had in mind would certainly get that point across.

His thoughts were interrupted by a pair of arms wrapping around him and he found Kira there and he smiled as he kissed her cheek, “Good morning my beautiful demon goddess.”

He stated and Kira blushed at the name before kissing his cheek, “Good morning my handsome death prince.” She stated while holding him tighter, “Last night was wonderful, I can’t wait for repeat performances and you using me as your slut again.”

She whispered in his ear and he smirked before turning and wrapping his arms around her, “Oh, we’ll have repeat performances, but you’re not my slut Kira. You’re my mate now and I will treat you how you desire to be and deserve to be.”

He stated and she smiled lovingly at him, “I know that love, but when we are intimate I want you to use me like that. I love being submissive and used like that. I know you’ll treat me right in public, which is fine, but I still want to be your slut in bed and I am fine with the others joining in at some point.”

She informed him and he smiled lovingly before kissing her nose, “If that is what you want, then I will do so, but do not try to monopolize me. Just because you and I are mates now, does not mean that you have more of a right to me than the others. I want you to get along with each other and I will show you all why I am an alpha demon if you start getting into a territorial fight.”

He stated then warned and Kira shuddered before nodding, “Of course, Naruto-sama.”

She stated with a blush and Naruto raised an eyebrow before smirking and leaning into her ear, “Calling me that in private or with the girls is fine, but none of that with the soldiers or anyone else, alright?”

He informed and Kira nodded before Naruto gave her a kiss and turned back to his soldiers and planned his strike to start off the war in the coming weeks and Kira could see her mate/husband’s mind working through the plans and stratagems for his attack.

A few hours later showed Naruto standing before his father with the others gathered around to hear his plan for the attack as they had their own ideas of where the best first strike would be, but with Naruto you could never guess what he was going to do till he was doing it.

Arthas himself, along with his wives, were curious to how Naruto was going to start off their war when the time came as Naruto was anything if not unpredictable and helpful when it came to things that would turn the tide of the future battles in their favor, **“So my son, you have chosen a target?”**

Arthas asked and Naruto nodded, “I have father, am I to only use my forces or will I be having a portion of the current forces?”

Naruto asked and Arthas nodded, **“Yes, you will be given a brigade of Night Elf warriors and Forsaken soldiers, a few Necromancers as well as your loves, Itachi, Shisui, Noctel, Zasphun, your Draenei, and Grom.”**

Arthas stated and Naruto nodded and Arthas leaned forward, **“Now, my son, what location have you chosen for the beginning of the war?”**

Arthas asked and everyone turned to Naruto who had a large smirk on his face, “The place I plan to attack will send a clear and concise message stating we are serious about this war and it will also send a clear message that we can and will achieve victory no matter the location as well as showing quite a bit of boldness. If it is successful, many will immediately either bow before us, attempt peace talks, or become hesitant to face us.”

He stated and everyone became intrigued and Arthas felt he had an idea and was loving his son’s audacity, **“And that target is?”**

He asked with a grin forming that his son matched as he spoke two words that would send ripples throughout the world, “Stormwind City.”

_5 weeks later: Flagship Death’s Pearl_

Naruto stood on the deck of his flagship leading three more ships and was ensuring everything he needed was ready for this and thought about the last minute reinforcements he received. To the left and right of his ship were 2 other ships and they were commanded by Goblins leading mercenaries as some of the Goblin Cartels had sent emissaries willing to sign their territory over to Arthas in exchange for some foresting and mining rights. They weren’t the only ones either: the Frostborn had joined Arthas’ growing army after Naruto had proven himself worthy of leading and fighting beside, and many of the lesser races of Northrend joined up on the mission.

On another note, Naruto had found and contacted the Naga rebels and had quite a few swimming alongside the ships ready to aid their commander, on the ships were also some Forest and Jungle Trolls that Naruto had met while looking for pets and powerful entities and they were glad to join up with him for this mission and all of his troops believed his plan could work.

Naruto’s plan was simple yet effective: The main part of his forces was being transported by ship, which would commence long range bombardment at his signal, while a decent sized force was going to attack from the front. His girls were going to be on the ships with majority of their forces while he, Grom, Akama, Itachi, Shisui, and a contingent of his Draenei and a few of the Necromancers would attack at the front with him leading the attack for a portion of time.

The point of this was for him and his heavy hitters, no offense to his loves, drawing a large portion of the defenders while the bombardment would aim for the castle, the rail system leading to the Dwarves so the enemy couldn’t escape, the boats to cutoff retreat, the Magi Tower which housed their portal masters, and he would seal the outer gate and leave some skilled defenders to protect it. If it all went well, the city would be theirs before the night was out especially with his Night Elves informing the rest of the attackers where locations of interest were and what notable people were there last they heard/saw.

Naruto was broken from his thoughts by a pair of arms circling him from behind and he smiled before pulling Vereesa in front of him and kissed her causing her to moan before he broke the kiss, “Is everything ready?”

He asked and she nodded, **“Yes, everyone is ready and the cannons are all primed and ready to fire on your orders.”**

She stated and Naruto nodded before kissing her forehead, “Then I better be off, I’ll see you soon.”

He stated before vanishing in a burst of lightning and reappeared outside the city walls in the forest with his troops ready to begin the attack. Naruto approached his captains for this attack and stood next to them, “Is everything ready?”

He asked them and they nodded, “Yes Naruto-sama, our forces on this end are ready and are simply awaiting your signal to begin the attack.”

Itachi stated and Naruto nodded and looked to the outer wall, “Then let’s begin.” Naruto stated as he walked towards the wall intent on igniting this new war with such a bang that no one would be able to ignore it. And then? He would get ready to give repeat performances on every major faction if needed to ensure his father ruled this world.

**Done!**

**Next chapter WILL be the end of Azeroth and showing Naruto’s decision on the throne.**

**Well, that should be it, see y’all later.**


	5. End of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is ready to draw first blood in the war, but he's also ready to bring down everyone in his and his father's way

**Hey everybody and welcome back. T** **his chapter is going to finish off Azeroth..**

**Oh, something I forgot last chapter: It’s night time as Naruto prepares to attack.**

**Now that that’s settled, let’s start the show, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill; I don’t own Naruto or anything but a few ideas, attacks, and characters. If I owned Naruto, Naruto would have gotten some love from more than just Hinata and it wouldn’t have been when Naruto was about to die that Hinata told him.**

(Authors Notes)

“Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

_‘Conversation thoughts’_

**“Demon, Undead, Lich King, Dragons, Naruto’s pissed off/Demonic Knight Voice”**

**_“Above’s thoughts”_ **

**_‘Above’s conversation thoughts’_ **

**Chapter 5: End of War**

_Forest outside of Stormwind City: Night time_

Naruto walked towards the gates of Stormwind with a purpose in his step. The start of the plan was simple; he was going to get the gate open before entering the city while Itachi and the others secured the gate before following him in before then launching the signal flares to begin the bombardment.

As he neared the wall, Naruto took out a small shuriken sized Glave that expanded into a full Night Elf version that his two Night Elf mothers gifted him that he then modified with seals and runes to make it even more effective. Which is why when he threw it, the blades expanded outward before decapitating a wall guard and then bounced to the next one and the next before it decapitated a total of 5 guards and came back to him.

Naturally the noise attracted more attention, but it was too late as Naruto was already up the wall with his sword in hand and leapt over the rampart before cleaving one soldier in half. Naruto ducked a sword slash before kicking the attacker off the rampart to the ground below before he spun and beheaded another, dodged a hack from an axe and punched the attacker in the head denting the helmet onto said head, ducked an arrow before throwing his glave into the archer before he kicked one of the defenders off the ramparts and down the cliff hitting every rock and cliff face on the way down as Naruto’s enhanced hearing told him the man was definitely dead.

He then impaled the next soldier with his blade before kicking his corpse into a few of the other guards before he threw some kunai into their jugulars and then twisted and disarmed, literally and figuratively, another guard before kicking him off the rampart. A Dwarf charged him from the side before Naruto caught the axe he was using and snapped it before slamming the head into the Dwarf’s head and then pulled it before throwing it into another charging guard. Naruto then dodged another strike before releasing a Death Coil onto the attacker and then caught another by his throat before crushing it and dropping him like a sack of potatoes.

Once the outer gate was cleared, Naruto jumped down onto the bridge connecting the forest to the city with the chasm called the Valley of Heroes. Naruto created a set of clones and they began opening the gate and gathering the corpses, while Naruto went towards the main battlement. When he arrived, he found all the gates, portcullises, and doors closed and he smirked before making a clone and producing two black explosive tags and they placed them on the middle of the gates before heading back to the bridge with a large smirk before he created a hand sign, “Boom.”

With Itachi and the others they moved to the gate and saw the clones moving the corpses before Itachi had a few Draenei close the gates and Shisui went over the wall and placed sealing tags all along it to keep it closed. Before Itachi could give any orders, two large explosions occurred at the next wall and blasted the gates in towards the city.

They turned to see Naruto smirking before he brought out a scroll and released one seal on it showing around 50 of the Scarlet Crusade members brought back to life and Naruto sent them into the city and, while they rushed in, Naruto walked towards the opening after setting the guards’ corpses on fire with his dragon breath. Naruto smirked as he immediately heard the sounds of combat and knew his cannon fodder was already at work. It was a shame to use part of one of his storage seals, but he still had plenty for what he wanted them for when the time came.

Shaking those thoughts from his head, Naruto leapt into combat and began bringing down the soldiers left and right along with any adventurers that were in the city. He ducked one attack before decapitating the attacker, spinning and impaling another soldier, then flipping over their corpse to kick one into a nearby wall. The chaos of the combat only intensified as Itachi, Grog, Shisui, Akama, and most of the Draenei joined in with the Necromancers reviving any of the fallen Scarlet Crusade Undead as skeletons to fight more. The Necromancers did not touch or cast any spell on the defender’s corpses as Naruto had stated they would defend with honor and should be buried as such and could be brought back if he deemed it after the attack was over.

Naruto may be a ruthless killer against his enemies, but he still maintained his honor and if the souls of those soldier were willing to serve or if their loved ones wanted them back then he would bring them back.

He broke from his musings by blocking a strike to Itachi’s back before breaking the offender’s neck and then threw the corpse into a new line of defenders before he blew a fireball at the defense line killing half of them and knocking the other half away. Naruto leapt back into combat cutting down more soldiers or incapacitating them while also ensuring any priests or paladins didn’t get a chance to use healing spells or a resurrection one.

A few of the Draenei were cutting down defenders with their dual hand scythes, a few were assassinating soldiers by cutting their throats after shadow melding with the area, Shisui was popping all over the place via Shunshin and using his tanto, Itachi was merely striking down any soldier that came at him, Grom was cleaving soldiers in half or throwing them away from him, and Akama was watching Naruto’s back as they moved.

It had only taken about 5 minutes before they reached the center of the Trade District before their band was surrounded on all sides by defenders, magi, archers, and more and Naruto just smirked before nodding to Itachi. Itachi nodded and raised two flare guns before firing them high into the air.

The defenders looked apprehensively at the two flares and for good reason since not even a minute after they were fired did cannon fire descend on the city. Explosions occurred at the harbor, Castle, the Dwarven District, the Mage Quarter, and a few other areas around the city. The bombardment continued for a few minutes, during which time Naruto created some Shadow Clones and leapt into combat with his group joining in, before war cries were heard as the ships docked at the harbor and unleashed the waiting attack force on the city.

The few defenders at the harbor felt their blood go cold as they saw Goblins, Frostborn, Taunka, Undead, Night Elves, Ogres, Draenei, Humans, and normal Dwarves charge the battlements while seeing some powerful individuals walking behind them. The defenders fought to contain them, but the Ogres simply swatted them away and began slamming a makeshift battering ram into the gate while the other soldiers began finishing off or capturing the defenders.

Kira walked with the other girls as they watched everything occur before she nodded to the other girls and she and Mikoto went up the wall and began taking out the defenders up there before dropping down onto the buildings and heading out for their assassination targets. They jumped from rooftop to rooftop before reaching the Cathedral Square and found their target: Archbishop Benedictus.

Said man was giving orders to his followers to go aid the defenders before he put a shield up to block a double grand fireball that were launched at him. However, he underestimated the strength of the attack and thus was blasted back. He got back to his feet to see Kira and Mikoto land in front of him, “Who are you and why are you attacking our city?!?!”

He demanded, and Kira merely looked on uninterested, “Archbishop Benedictus or would you prefer the Twilight Father?”

She stated and Benedictus stiffened causing the two to smirk, “Naruto-kun was right to have him on the hit list he created since he despises these world destroying cults.”

Mikoto stated and Kira nodded, “Indeed, why destroy a world when you could rule it? It seems very much like the idea of an imbecile and should be stopped.”

Kira stated and Benedictus was fuming before he launched a Holy Smite at them and both dodged easily before Mikoto blew out a fireball that Benedictus dodged before Kira was in front of him slamming him into the ground and then punting him into the wall of his cathedral.

Benedictus rose with a snarl on his face, “You will not stop me! I will send us all into the embrace of the light as this world should have been long ago.”

He stated before he was pierced through the chest by a Tanto. He looked back to see another Mikoto there with a cruel smirk, “I really do need to thank Naruto-kun and Itachi-kun for helping me learn the Shadow Clone Jutsu.”

Mikoto stated as the clone behind Benedictus popped and Kira walked forward before ripping Benedictus’s heart out and his head off, “Indeed, it does have its uses.”

She stated before both turned to the Priests and defenders there and they looked to Benedictus’ corpse before they put their weapons down and raised their hands in surrender just as some of Naruto’s Draenei came up, “Restrain these people but don’t kill them unless they prove hostile.”

Kira ordered and some of the Draenei nodded and took them away while the rest began sweeping through the area, “Where is Lord Ammon?”

Mikoto asked and one of the Draenei stopped, “He went to the castle to cut the head from the snake.”

One replied and the Mikoto nodded before she took off with Kira to ensure they thinned more of the forces of the city. Meanwhile Grom was battling a contingent of knights under a Paladin’s control with Shisui and some of the Draenei by his side and they were costing them dearly whether by breaking some of the horses or beating the soldiers, due to Naruto ordering that they kill who was needed and try not to cripple this place entirely, **“Come Humans, taste the wrath of the Warsong Blademaster.”**

Grom stated as he caught horses with a rider still on them and threw them into more of the knights while Shisui was putting them under Genjutsu or incapacitating them with his mastery of Shunshin. Naturally the Paladin was not happy about this and drew his Greatsword before charging Grom, who moved out of the way of an attack before meeting the Paladin as axe clashed with sword with Grom overpowering the Paladin.

Grom then kicked the man back into a wall before blocking an attack from another knight before he grabbed her off the ground and threw her to the ground before placing his axe at her neck, “STOP!” The Paladin cried and the nights and Shisui stopped as Grom looked to the man, “Please, she’s my daughter. Show mercy.”

He begged and Grom kept his face blank, **“Had I not been freed from my bloodlust then I would deny your request, but my lord has ordered us to not kill all of you. If you and your knights throw down your arms, then she and you will be spared.”**

Grom stated and the Paladin looked to his men as they all began dismounting their horses and throwing down their weapons before he did the same. Grom nodded before having the Draenei bind them and take them to the Trade District where all the people that were captured or surrendered were to be taken.

Meanwhile, Akama was walking beside Naruto as they went to the crumbling remnants of Stormwind Keep. As they walked, the few defenders they found all paused for a moment before throwing their weapons down and raising their hands in surrender along with the civilians as it was clear they had lost as they had fled the part of the city by the Harbor and the gate to here and now their attacker was there meaning their defenders were either dead, dying, or captured. So, being intelligent, they surrendered and hoped the rumors of Arthas and his son being different were true.

Naruto and Akama continued walking before approaching the courtyard where new King Anduin Wrynn was standing with soldiers surrounding him and he was snarling at Naruto, “So, the boy who would be king is out and about. Pity that you need so many soldiers to protect you, I feel bad about killing so many competent soldiers just to kill an asshole.”

Naruto stated and Anduin growled, “It doesn’t matter how many men I have with me, it’s their duty to die so I can live. I am more important than anyone else and should be protected, it is beneath me to risk my life for anyone and that’s why I have subjects to do it for me.”

He stated and his men all frowned while Naruto just looked on boringly, “And that is why you and your father are losers as Kings. A true king respects his subjects and ensures their happiness and safety even if he has to die to do it.” Naruto stated as he took his sword out, “Fight me like a man, you damn coward. Come on, surely you want to be the one who kills the man who killed your father and then showed everyone what type of man he was.”

Naruto stated as he dragged his clawed index finger across his blade and, to the shock of Anduin, the guards moved away from him and sheathed their weapons and stood there, “What the hell are you all doing?!? I’ll have you executed for treason if you don’t protect me!”

Anduin started shouting and Naruto smirked, “It seems your men want to stay out of this and not just be your meat shields against me.”

Naruto stated and Anduin grit his teeth in anger, “Fine, I’ll kill you then have them executed for treason after they force your army out of my city. The royal line has been blessed by the light since the line started and you won’t beat me.”

He growled before pulling out a staff and took a stance. Naruto snorted before he merely walked forward before vanishing. Anduin looked around before he heard a sheathing sound coming from behind him and turned to see Naruto sheathing his sword. However, when the sword finished with a CLICK, Anduin screamed out as his staff split in half, his right arm left his body, and a large gash across his chest appeared.

Naruto frowned as he turned to face the pathetic excuse for a king before him, “How pathetic, any of the other leaders would have at least given me a challenge and taken that hit before getting back up.”

Naruto stated as he could feel the toxicity of the man’s soul thanks to his sensor bloodline and that was part of the reason he killed those men on the outer wall as their aura was toxic and putrid and he wasn’t going to allow such people to exist in an area he was conquering and definitely wasn’t letting them be brought back as undead as they would do more harm than good.

Naruto then turned to the guards to see them kneeling, “Sir, we are the Lions of Lordaeron, we are the Elite guards of the kingdom and are willing to pledge ourselves to you. You have honor and know how to treat your subjects and while resisting would be honorable and courageous, we will not do so in the name of some foolish king who is undeserving of the title.”

The captain, which was obvious based on his armor being thicker and more pronounced, stated and Naruto looked over them for a moment while using his sensor ability to tell they weren’t lying to him and did feel respect for what he said and did. With that in mind, Naruto nodded, “Very well, but betray me and you will know a wrath equal to that of my father’s.”

Naruto warned and the captain and men nodded before Vereesa came up with Sally, “Ammon, our forces have secured the city and everyone has been gathered in the Trade District.”

Vereesa informed and Naruto nodded, “Casualties?”

He asked and Sally spoke up, “A few Ogres have some mild wounds, your Scarlet corpses are all burning right now after they fell, and a few Draenei are tired. For the Stormwind side they lost about 30 soldiers not counting the ones you killed at the gate in the fighting, Benedictus is dead as you ordered, around 20 magi were killed in the tower bombardment, and close to 30 Dwarves were killed in destroying the tram. We were lucky in that no civilians were mortally wounded.”

She reported and Naruto nodded before grabbing the dying Anduin, “You hear that? I brought down your city without even killing 100 people and you call yourself a great king?”

Naruto asked and Anduin coughed and hacked up some blood, “Do what you will bastard, but at least I am still Human and favored by the Light. Nothing you do will finish me.”

He stated and Naruto raised an eyebrow, “Really? Let’s test that theory.”

He stated before dragging Anduin by the throat towards the Cathedral of Light with the others frowning at what he was going to do and they weren’t the only ones as his soldiers and prisoners watched as he walked up the cathedral until he was at the top of the tallest spire and held Anduin over the ground, “So, let’s see if the Light will protect you from gravity.”

Naruto stated before letting him go and watching him plummet while screaming on the way down before he hit the ground with a splat. Naruto sighed as that was one less idiot to deal with before, to the shock of those who could still see him, he released wings from his back and glided down from the spire to land before pulling his wings back and heading for the Trade District with his soldiers following along with escorting the new captives.

Naruto stood before the captives with his forces surrounding them and his commanders beside him with some clones replacing the Lordaeron flags with that of the New Menethil Empire, “People of Stormwind, I am Ammon Menethil and I am now your conqueror. I am here to inform you all that this city now belongs to the Menethil Empire and as such if you remain here you are counted amongst its subjects. You will continue on with your lives as you have while supporting my father like you did your former fool of a king, only I assure you we will be better at protecting and holding this city than he was. Your defenders will be spared, those that fell in battle will be brought back as Human as possible so long as they were not among Anduin’s corrupt soldiers, your elite soldier unit is now serving me after finding me to be a more worthy leader than Anduin was, and you will be protected by the Menethil Empire which currently is the Night Elves, the Draenei of Outland, the Northrend Races, the Forsaken, and now parts of the Goblin Cartels along with their own soldiers. If you do not stay amongst the populace who will continue to live in this city, know that there is nowhere you can run or hide that we are not going to conquer even the other races’ main cities will not stand before us. So, you can either accept becoming citizens of the Menethil Empire or you can prolong it since I promise you that there will be no victory against us and this world will be united under the banner of the Menethil Empire.”

Naruto stated and the people began murmuring before a few knelt before him and more soon followed before they were all kneeling before him. Naruto smirked before a Death Gate opened and Arthas along with his loves came out and Naruto bowed while the Generals knelt, “Father.”

Naruto stated and Arthas smiled as he approached before embracing his son and then placing his hands on Naruto’s shoulders, **“You have done well my son, you have struck a major blow to our enemies with this attack and word will spread to the other race and strongholds and the other Human battlements will surrender soon enough once they learn their main city has fallen.”**

Arthas stated and Naruto nodded, “And once the other races get word of this then even more will surrender or pledge their allegiance. Those that do not can expect repeat performances of what I and my soldiers were able to accomplish here.”

Naruto stated with a fire in his eyes that made his loves and family smile, **“I don’t doubt it my son, but remember that we must also be aware of the Legion’s agents and be prepared to stop them.”**

He stated and Naruto nodded, “I will destroy any of them that stand in our way.”

Arthas smiled and nodded, **“I know you will my son, but first we must repair any damage to this city and get a regent established before we can begin planning our next move.”**

Naruto nodded before he began showing his father what needed repairs and informing him of his new soldiers and what he believed could be improved on for protecting this city.

_Six Months later: Orgrimmar_

Six months have passed since Naruto’s victory and, naturally, it caused panic throughout the world as he had taken the main base of the Humans and didn’t lose any soldiers besides some cannon fodder. As one would expect, the Dwarves and Gnomes soon began talks of becoming consolidated into Arthas’ growing empire as Muradin and Naruto handled the Dwarven relations with Muradin’s brother Magni thankfully listening to reason and was even more overjoyed when Muradin informed him they found their younger brother Brann after Arthas had Naruto begin looking into any old ruins and myths to ensure they cut the heads off of any snakes hiding before they had a chance to strike.

Magni had been reasonable in the negotiations, and even more so when Naruto demonstrated his forging and combat prowess by crafting a master level obsidian black short sword as a gift to Magni and then fought a few of Magni’s Battleragers in single combat both with and without weapons, and as such merely requested to be allowed to mine in Northrend and other areas. Naruto had agreed, but the mining operations would be under the watchful eyes of the Dwarves’ former allies the Night Elves to ensure they didn’t harm the land beyond what could be healed and that they didn’t delve so deep that what had happened to the Gnomes in Gnomeregen occurred again.

Magni had accepted the terms and informed them that he and his people would get the tram repaired as soon as possible to make travel easier again and Naruto accepted that before he spent a few days in the Dwarven city and actually gained a band of Dwarven Smiths and Battleragers to his growing forces under his direct command after his display to prove himself.

Naruto then handled the Gnome negotiations with him being surprisingly successful with talking to High Tinker Mekkatorque when he knocked some sense into the man to show him that it was his people’s fight as much as his own. Naruto had then showed them the plan, that made Mekkatorque wonder why they never thought about trying it that way, of using his Nerubians to dig them a path into the lower levels, where Naruto would have a contingent of Ghouls handle the majority of the Troggs while they pushed into the upper levels to begin getting the defenses down and figuring out how to decontaminate the rest of the city and any of the population within the city.

Mekkatorque agreed to the plan and began picking some of the fighters and engineers of his people to go along with them while Naruto had a few of his Draenei and Humans come with him under Grom’s command before leading them through the ground into the lower levels where Naruto made his first impression in combat when he began destroying the Troggs left and right with little difficulty while his Ghouls began delving into the Trogg pits to hold them there as Naruto and the Gnomes crashed the entrance down trapping the Troggs back in the Earth with the Ghouls fighting until they died or the Troggs did. Once Naruto helped them find the controls, they purged the radiation fog into the outer vents and into the air with Kira being there with Alexstrasza to use their combined powers to send it out high into the air where it would slowly disperse and not harm anyone.

Naruto and company then began sweeping the place clean with their soldiers before the soldiers split up to turn off the defenses and Naruto and Mekkatorque faced off with Mekgineer Thermaplugg, Mekkatorque’s former best friend. The battle, if you could call it that, consisted of Thermaplugg calling machine after machine to fight them while Naruto smashed through them and gave Mekkatorque a chance to either disable the main machine that Thermaplugg was using and kill the man, as was his right since he was the leader and had to put down the insurrection, or at least damage the machine so he could kill the man.

Of course, Naruto helped expedite the process by using his lightning affinity to short out some of the machines and make Thermaplugg face Mekkatorque on even ground. Naturally, this went to Mekkatorque’s favor due to Thermaplugg relying too heavily on machines and Mekkatorque beheaded his former friend before Naruto burned the body and both opened the doors to Gnomeregen and let the city air out while Naruto began inspecting the Leper Gnomes that Grom and the Gnomes encountered and decided to try one of his Rinnegan techniques and used the King of Hell to restore them back to their original state, much to their and the other Gnomes joy, before he began finalizing the consolidation with his father’s empire.

The Gnomes would be the chief engineers, while collaborating with the more reasonable Goblins, of the empire and would work alongside Sylvanas’ apothecaries to advance the other research areas. In exchange the Goblins and Dwarves would supply them with materials and any plans they had and would work alongside them on crafting and forging anything that could prove useful.

Naruto, Akama, and Noctel were the ones to go to the Draenei and naturally they were skeptical about their more primal relative and the Prince of Death being there. However, as the three chatted with them and offered them their position in the empire, the people began to sway slightly, especially those that knew Noctel. Naruto aided their medical ward with a combination of his Dragon Blood, a few Light spells, and his demonic energy, much to the Draenei’s shock and joy. Negotiations were started easy enough, the Draenei would work with the Gnomes and Goblins to make their crystal works used by everyone and would help keep the other areas of the Empire safe and secure and in return they would gain supplies and craftsmen to help them build an actual home while also being able to reconnect to their relatives under Naruto’s command.

Naturally, the terms were accepted and Arthas immediately arranged for Dwarves, Gnomes, and Goblins to head there to being setting up areas to work, build, and supply. Recently, they had defenses up and were beginning to build a small town

Anyway, Naruto had then gone to the Northern half of the Eastern Kingdoms at its southwest corner and met the Worgen before then bringing them into the fold by showing them that instead of trying to be normal again, they should just be who they are and embrace their change and grow from it. They were skeptical of course but they had begun to embrace it as Naruto showed them how their ‘curse’ had made them stronger and humbled them by enabling them to be seen and treated like they weren’t Human but in Naruto’s opinion being Human was overrated and they should be who they are since, so long as his father ruled, they wouldn’t be discriminated against.

Naturally, they took offense to being told to just suck it up, but Naruto beat some sense into the ones that were considered the strongest and showed them that they were better because of their change and began accepting the changes and joined the Empire with many wishing to serve under Naruto. Their deal was to be soldiers, scouts, and hunters and in return their new allies would begin helping them adjust to their new way of life and getting their city up and running, while Naruto swore that he would research a way to possibly allow them to shift between Human and Worgen.

Pandaria had officially become a territory of Arthas’ empire under the reservations that any and all soldiers from their lands were volunteers and the agreement was accepted and Naruto even gained two powerful summons from there, which the Pandarians were happy to be rid of and glad they could be utilized against their new enemies. Naruto had taken up Monk training in his spare time, while also utilizing his clones to train in it and the other classes he wanted to learn from, and had begun having some of his soldiers learn it as well to give him more diversity in his growing battalion and even got a few Pandarians to join his group, to the surprise of several people as Pandarians were not known to be people who liked to fight.

On another note of recruitment; more Goblin cartels, Naga Rebels, Forest and Jungle Trolls, and some Ogres and Sea Giants joined the empire, with most wanting to serve in Naruto’s brigade, and Naruto was ensuring his brigade never slacked off in their training and work. The new Goblin Cartels came with a bonus in the form of Arthas now having control of Gadetzan and thus the now shrinking Horde was cut off from there and the minerals to be claimed in Un’Goro Crater.

On another note, as you can guess, Arthas and his loves were pleased to see how Naruto was recruiting people and leading them so well and making the war turn in their favor rapidly. They also had cause to celebrate as Jaina gave birth to a boy and a girl that they named Uther and Maria and, of course, Naruto was happy to have two new siblings and was happy to learn he had some new family on the way in the form of Yahiko and Konan expecting as well. Naturally, Kin was ecstatic to be having a younger sibling and was babbling like crazy to her parents and brother about them. Needless to say, things were looking good for Naruto, he just had to ensure things stayed that way and crush anyone foolish enough to try and ruin it.

Speaking of which, the Horde was beginning to become hard pressed to not negotiate and fight back as the Knights of the Ebon Blade joined after Naruto did some work for them and showed them he was free and alive, the Argent Crusade joined the Empire after Arthas made good on his word and pulled all undead, except the Forsaken, back to Northrend, the Cenarion Circle became part of the Empire after Cenarius himself gave his blessing as a spirit, and half of Dalaran joined the Empire after they had a small civil war between the factions that trusted Jaina and Naruto due to his reputation and the factions that hated Arthas above everything else and Naruto interfered and helped the former faction win thus securing them a mobile city to be able to launch attacks from if needed.

On top of all that, the Blackrock clan and the brood of Dragonkin that served Nefarian came and joined the Empire with most of the Orcs wishing to fall under Grom’s command, and the rest of the Orcs and part of the Dragonkin wished to serve under Naruto, while the rest of the Dragonkin wanted rejoin the other dragons and begin rebuilding their brood the right way.

So, in essence, it was four races, six if the Horde could get the Mok’Nathal to join them and the few Ogres that still aided them, against the rest of the world and all the dangers of Outland. Thrall, not being a fool and seeing his people could suffer a fate worse than death if they didn’t at least try to negotiate, sent word that they would meet to negotiate for the sake of his people.

At the here and now, Naruto was heading for Orgrimmar to begin negotiations with Thrall, leader of the Orcs and the Horde as a whole; Vul’jin, leader of the Trolls; Cairn Bloodhoof, leader of the Tauren; and Lor’themar Theron leader of the Blood Elves. Naruto, naturally, brought Grom along with Akama, Zasphun, Sally, Vereesa, Noctel, Kira, and the commander of the Lions of Lordaeron, which had been renamed the Maelstroms of Azeroth, Marco Lionsong. Though Marco and Akama were there more for being his guards than for negotiation purposes, while Kira, Vereesa, Noctel, Zasphun, and Sally were going in order to spend time with him and gauge the Horde’s reactions to non-Horde races since if they couldn’t keep their cool with humans and others in negotiations then they couldn’t do so in battle.

So, having arrived at Orgrimmar, they were given an escort of a dozen elite guards as they walked, which Naruto knew was to give the illusion that they could be struck down at a moment’s notice in order to give the citizens some peace of mind. However, each citizen had weapons nearby as they passed, so obviously the illusion wasn’t working.

As they entered the Great Hall in the Valley of Wisdom, Naruto saw that in addition to the leaders of each Horde race there was also the Champion of the Horde Rexxar with his trusted Bear Misha and Quillbeast Rosh; Drek’Thar the old seer and advisor to Thrall; Garrosh Hellscream, Grom’s son; and Thrall’s life-mate Aggra. The interesting thing about the latter was the fact Naruto could sense a second source of life coming from her and assumed that Thrall was a father to be, though Naruto believed he did not know yet since he felt Thrall would ensure she was nowhere near here in the off chance things turned ugly.

(Please note: Cataclysm has not occurred/started yet, so if I have accelerated events by having Thrall be with Aggra now instead of then, then I apologize, but I honestly don’t see the harm).

Naruto and his group simply stood there before Naruto drew his sword, which sent a few on edge, before he stabbed it in the ground in front of him. Thrall widened his eyes slightly and blinked owlishly at Naruto for doing an old form of parlay and peace talks before he drew Doomhammer from his waist and slammed it on the ground in front of himself.

Naruto nodded, “Greetings honorable Thrall, may the Horde have blood and honor for all of its days.” Naruto stated as he would be civil in this meeting until someone gave him a reason to do otherwise and Thrall returned the nod.

“Honor and Glory to you as well Ammon Menethil.” Thrall stated as he knew to be respectful in this situation, even if Garrosh wanted to just strike them all down and send a message and blow to the Lich King, and would do the same as Naruto in the respect are since so long as they are then there is no reason not to be.

“I thank you Warchief, but shall we begin?” Naruto asked and Thrall nodded while leaning forward, “Very well, I’ll be blunt Warchief, the Horde can either join my father’s growing empire…” Naruto started before taking a breath, “Or face the entire might of it and with a large section of your forces still in Outland, and I mean no offense when I say this, you will have no hope of withstanding us and many of your warriors will fall.” Naruto stated bluntly and Grom lowered his head knowing it was true, while the others just kept a look out for anything that could pose a threat.

The reactions of the Horde members were rather easy: Garrosh was growling at the audacity of the man before him to dare say that the Horde could be brought down; Cairn was sighing slightly hoping his old friend was going to make the right decision as he knew that they all knew that they couldn’t stand against a force that large and one that had former allies of theirs that knew the layout of the city and thus knew the strengths and defenses; Vul’jin was eying the people before him and Garrosh carefully as he would trust Thrall, but Garrosh and the people before him were another matter; Drek’Thar was gazing over the emissaries and knew that with their current strength, there would be victory for them as they could only defend so many areas and with so many races against them they could face a multi-area attack and would lose ground each time, they would take several enemies with them but would still lose in the end; Lor’themar was just standing there observing waiting to see what would happen as he was fine with either way things went as his people had their lands back due to Arthas withdrawing the scourge and thus were beginning to heal their land and if Sylvanas, who was their kin, was forgiving and even willing to give him a chance then he would too, but he wouldn’t betray their allies so he would stand beside the Horde if they chose to fight; Aggra was standing there waiting for her mate to make the crucial decision that was needed; and Rexxar was waiting as Thrall had to make the decision as he was the Warchief, but Rexxar would be lying if he said even he wasn’t intimidated by the man before him and so were his animal companions.

Thrall on the other hand was thinking part of everyone’s concerns and wanted peace, with the exception of fighting the Burning Legion and any other massive threats to this world, but his pride as an Orc and leader of the Horde wouldn’t let him just give up without a fight or some… kind… of… challenge! Thrall then smirked slightly behind his hands, “Perhaps you are right.” He stated getting surprised looks from everyone, “However, I cannot in good conscience just surrender to you and be consolidated into the empire without some form of resistance, so with that in mind I submit a challenge: You versus any 5 of my warriors that I choose, if you win then the Horde will be consolidated into your father’s empire, but if one of my warriors wins then your father must not ever attempt to claim the Horde or the lands that we currently control.”

Thrall stated and everyone widened their eyes at the offer while Naruto grinned ferally, “Agreed, but I warn you, should any of them be a sore loser then I will send them to the next life for both attempting to break a pact of honor and for attacking me outside of the agreed terms.” Naruto warned with a heated look being sent to Garrosh who looked like his birthday had come early as he had the chance to kill the Prince of Death since he believed the man was actually controlling his father and he was not serving out of freewill due to him being a Warsong and Horde member meaning he served no one but the Horde.

Thrall nodded, “That is agreeable, we can hold the exhibition matches in our arena in a few hours to allow me to pick my warriors.” Thrall stated as he knew that the man before him would want to get the matter done with to move attention to the Legion and its ever-looming threat along with their leader.

“Very well, as a true pact, my father will be here to agree to the terms and see the exhibition along with my mothers.” Naruto stated getting many in the room to widen their eyes in fear as they didn’t like the idea of the Lich King being within their home, but Thrall saw it as an opportunity: If Ammon lost and Arthas honored the bargain, then a peace treaty could be formed as it would show Arthas was a man of his word. If he didn’t honor the bargain, then it would send a message worldwide that the Lich King only honors deals when he desires and that could cause shattering consequences to his new Empire. If Ammon won, then the Horde would serve the Empire and would see for itself what the so-called New Lich King was capable of.

“Very well, I will make arrangements for him to be seated with myself and the other leaders as his station warrants.” Thrall stated, to the shock of most of the people on his side, and Naruto nodded knowing why the man was doing this.

“Alright, I shall go and inform him then.” Naruto stated as he and his company left and Thrall explained his reasoning to his council once Naruto and his group were out of the Great Hall.

_A few hours later: Orgrimmar Arena_

Naruto stood on the sand covered stone floor of the arena awaiting the first of his opponents while sensing his father, mothers, Itachi, Grom, and Kel up in the throne/viewing area with the Horde Leaders, while his loves and potential loves were in another area watching, and from what Naruto could tell Kira and Mikoto were getting the point across to the nearby Horde members to not glare at Zasphun. Naturally, Naruto could sense the participants with one being filled with anticipation, 2 being cautious, 1 full of anger and rage, and 1 being… flustered? Yes, that would describe the last and Naruto was inwardly hoping it was a female and not a male if the cause of being flustered involved him.

Up in the booth, Arthas was walking in with his loves and three guards, as he wanted Itachi to see how Naruto had grown, **“Greetings Warchief and leaders of the Horde, I hope this will be one of many cordial meetings we have with each other.”** Arthas stated as he came in with Jaina and Sylvanas also giving respectful acknowledgements before Arthas then introduced the others, **“You know Jaina, Grom, and Sylvanas already, but may I also present Tyrande Whisperwind, Maiev Shadowsong, Queen Alexstrasza, Tiffin Menethil, and Lady Onyxia.”** Arthas stated while motioning to each woman before he then motioned to the other two, **“And these are my other two guards for this event, Itachi Uchiha a skilled Rogue with many talents, and my Majordomo Kel’Thuzad.”**

“We welcome you Lord Arthas and look forward to seeing your son’s abilities and base it off the Empire’s as a whole.” Thrall stated as the other leaders showed their respect to the individuals while also eyeing them with caution due to this possibly being a ploy to distract them from an invasion force approaching.

 **“Hehe, if you are using my son as a judge of the Empire’s skills, then I am afraid everyone else will come short.”** Arthas stated getting questioning looks from the Horde members, **“My son is the strongest warrior in all of the Empire, perhaps even stronger than I am.”** Arthas admitted shocking the members of the Horde, while Arthas looked to his son with pride as he stood there calm and collected while seeming to be ignorant to everything around him when in truth Naruto probably saw and sensed more than anyone here. He truly was the worthiest successor that he could possibly find, though he wondered if Naruto would truly take the title of Lich King if the need arose.

Down below Naruto stood before the gates opened and out came a Troll that was a tall blueish green skinned male with a flaming red Mohawk, one broken tusk, and crystal blue eyes; he wore robes, had wrappings around the lower part of his face, carried a staff with him, and had a calm peaceful aura around him. Naruto raised an eyebrow, “I mean no disrespect, but if you were chosen for the simple fact you’re a priest, then this isn’t going to go like you or others had hoped.” Naruto stated getting surprised reactions from the Horde as nothing in the Troll’s appearance revealed him as a priest as he wore garbs that a Warlock, Priest, and Shaman all wore.

“Dat may be de case, but at de very least I be showing my fellow fighters some of your skills and that be helping them greatly.” The Troll stated as he got ready with his staff in one hand and his other glowing gold.

At an unspoken signal, the Troll charged forward and blasted Naruto with a holy spell before moving in and swinging his staff down at Naruto while the smoke was still covering him. However, he and the Horde were shocked when Naruto caught his staff and was still standing his ground like nothing happened before he twisted his hand snapping the staff and grabbed the Troll by his throat and lifted him over his head before slamming him onto the ground and putting his boot over his throat, “I suggest you yield Priest, I do not wish to spill blood of those who will be my allies.” Naruto stated before the Priest blasted him with another two holy spells hoping to at least knock the man off balance, but Naruto just stood there and took them while increasing the pressure on the Troll’s throat, “Last chance before I end permanently, I already warned you that your powers were useless towards me.”

Naruto warned and the Troll tapped his foot rapidly to show he was indeed done and Naruto removed his boot before helping the Troll up, “You should have begun casting a protection spell in case I retaliated since you couldn’t see through the smoke and then you charged in to engage me in melee combat instead of just casting more spells to finish me off when you know I would excel in melee more than you would.” Naruto stated before retaking his starting position as the Troll walked off thinking about Naruto’s words and where he could get a new staff from.

While Naruto awaited his next opponent, the leaders of the Horde were amazed at the man, “That was… impressive. To take three powerful Light/Holy spells, two of which were point blank range, and not show any harm is astounding.” Cairn stated as he knew it was a critical, and often exploited, weakness of a Death Knight that they were weak to holy attacks, while their own attacks were what holy users were weak too thus making them evenly matched against each other at times depending on companions or minions in the area.

Arthas chuckled, **“Yes, my son is rather unique in that he can learn anything in a short time even abilities that contradict his own. He spent an entire decade training in Priest and Paladin arts to remove his weakness to holy magic and some of his other accomplishments have made it to the point that you may as well have used it on a normal living enemy.”** Arthas stated as Naruto had utilized his shadow clones to the point where he would collapse and rest for a few hours before he was right back at it and that allowed him to become a powerful warrior, magic user, and assassin all in one.

Naturally, this surprised the Horde members as not many dedicated 10 years straight to a task or goal, while many did dedicate large quantities of time not many stayed with the task without trying something else or going into another task to give them a break or to learn something that made the first task easier. It took extreme dedication and discipline to stick to a task for a year, but to do so for a decade straight? It was amazing.

Naruto looked up slightly when he felt his next opponent come in and saw a Tauren that was black furred and haired, which was in the style of dreadlocks with two larger ones ending in gold rings, one of his horns was broken near the base and showed different cracks through it showing it wasn’t cleanly severed or broken, and was larger than normal showing he was a warrior, which was even further evidenced by the fact he wore plate armor and carried dual large swords, and he had a gold nose ring as well.

Normally, such a fighter would intimidate their opponent, but Naruto merely popped his neck and looked at his opponent waiting for what he was going to do. The Tauren drew his swords and slowly approached Naruto as he knew to be cautious and when he was within 10 feet of Naruto, he charged with his rush ability and came at Naruto in a double overhead swing thinking Naruto would dodge or draw his blade to block. However, what he got shocked him and most of the crowd as Naruto shot his hands up and caught the blades.

What was shocking was that he completely stopped the blades with his hands and he didn’t even buckle from the hit even if the ground caved in under him making a crater. Naruto moved his hands away forcing the Tauren to grit his teeth and move his arms away before Naruto slammed his boot into the Tauren’s chest sending him flying back about 30 feet with the swords remaining in Naruto’s hands. The Tauren hit the ground and rolled a few times before coming to a stop and then groaning as he got up with blood leaking from his mouth and paused as his two swords were impaled in the ground in front of him.

Naruto stood behind the blades leaning on them while looking down at the Tauren with his arms leaning on the pommels of the swords, “You overcommit to your strikes, I get you’re a warrior and all but you shouldn’t commit all your strength into one swing when you have no idea if your enemy is faster, stronger, better equipped, more skilled, or anything and by overcommitting you make it impossible to stop or change direction mid-swing.” Naruto stated as he backed up from the swords and let the Tauren get up, “Shall we try that again?”

Naruto asked as he titled his head slightly like he wasn’t even threatened at all and he had no reason to be honestly and the Tauren knew it. The Tauren took a moment before taking his blades and walking forward towards Naruto calmly before he stood right in front of him and looked him in the eye before he clenched his hands and swung his right blade, which Naruto dodged, before following the movement and brought the other blade in before using his abilities and it began to look like 10 blades were being swung by him and Naruto dodged them fluently. After a full 3 minutes of swinging, the Tauren stopped and was trying to catch his breath while Naruto wasn’t winded and simply vanished before the Tauren felt someone grab his remaining horn and slam him into the ground before he felt a pair of blades resting against his throat and felt his hands to be empty.

He groaned and opened his eyes to see Naruto looking down on him with his own blades crossed over his throat and sighed before nodding his acceptance of losing. Naruto moved and pulled the Tauren’s blades out of the ground before putting them in the ground next to his head and retook his starting position. The Tauren groaned as he got up and retook his blades, while only Naruto was aware of the growing rage that Garrosh was giving off with each loss.

Naruto’s next opponent was a female Blood Elf with long golden hair in a ponytail down to her mid back, piercing blue eyes, a darker shade of cream colored skin, an hourglass figure with her ass and breasts, at least a DD cup, being very noticeable even with them being suppressed within the crimson armor she wore with a sword and shield on her back and phoenixes as decorations in silver across the shield and armor. Naruto gazed over her intently admiring her form and inwardly smirked at her blushing face, while his girls were giggling at their potential sister since Zasphun and Noctel had pretty much been accepted into their little family and Fara had let them in on a secret. Arthas and his mates were chuckling lightly at the fact Naruto seemed to attract women that had power and skill, which seemed to be a trait that he and Arthas shared.

The Blood Elf, whose name was Natalia, for her part was blushing like mad due to the fact she was one of the few who was affected by the roar Naruto released, but wasn’t able to search for the one who released it when it occurred and didn’t know where to start looking before she received a letter from one of her closest, and admittedly strangest considering who they were, friends: Fara Windwalker. The two had met in Ashenvale and were ambushed by Naga and had to fight together where Natalia was wounded and Fara brought her to a cave and nursed her back to health and the two became friends over the time they spent together. When Natalia heard from Fara that she not only felt the roar, but knew it meant she had found her mate based on what she felt, Natalia had asked Fara to let her know if she met the cause as she felt the same thing as Fara.

Then the Night Elves left the Alliance and Natalia received another letter where Fara told her that not only did she find the cause of the roar, but also told her that it was Ammon Menethil and that she was now one of his mates as there were special circumstances surrounding him that he had multiple women, like his father, and the ones he had had agreed to share with women that proved themselves, and that she hoped Natalia would attempt to be with Ammon and become her harem sister.

Natalia, unfortunately, had been stuck on protection duty for one of the towers in Scourge infested lands until recently when Arthas recalled all the undead and she was able to be an adventurer again. Though she never got a chance to try and find passage to Northrend due to word spreading that the Horde was considering becoming a part of the growing Empire of the New Lich King and she was going to wait as it would make passage easier and then she got nominated to fight the person that Fara explained was the mate for her since she felt the same things as Fara did but didn’t know what it meant till they talked afterwards.

Now, now she got to face her potential mate and had to prove herself, both to him and to his women that she was worthy of being among them and she wasn’t going to let this chance pass by her, “It is a pleasure to meet you, Ammon Menethil, I am Natalia Windstrider. Fara has told me a lot about you.” Natalia stated with the blush remaining and getting a smirk and raised eyebrow from Naruto while the other girls giggled as she was making it kinda obvious that she wanted to be with him.

“Has she now? And what pray tell has she told you?” Naruto asked keeping his smirk and Natalia blushed and fidgeted under his gaze while the other Horde members were wondering what was going on and Naruto’s girls were giggling as their husband/mate had some fun with their next sister.

“She, um, she told me about what that roar meant to her and what it means to me. She also told me that I had to prove myself to be accepted and I plan to do just that.” She stated before taking her shield and sword and took her ready stance as she got ready to battle her mate in order to prove herself to him.

Naruto smirked and gave her a ‘come and get me’ gesture that she happily obliged and charged in with her sword poised to skewer Naruto and he smacked it aside by hitting the side of the blade and then jumped over her when she tried to ram her shield into him. He then ducked as she spun and tried to cleave right through him before he then brought his leg up and kicked her shield forcing her to skid back along the ground. However, she dropped her arm and winced slightly and Naruto realized he dislocated her shoulder with that kick.

He was slightly surprised and impressed when she threw her sword at him to distract him long enough to pop her shoulder back into place and charged at him with her shield at the ready, which he dodged, and retook her sword before retaking her stance. However, she underestimated her injury as her shoulder gave out again and she dropped her shield arm again wincing in pain.

Respecting her strive to move on and prove herself, as well as wanting to alleviate the fear and panic she felt at possibly disappointing him, he moved over and caught her blade before lowering it and moved the shield off her arm before pulling a knife out and gave her the handle to bite down on before he snapped her shoulder back into place with an audible SNAP and she grunted as he did so before his hands glowed gold and blue and he placed them over her shoulder and her expression of pain left to be replaced by one of content and some slight pleasure.

Naruto removed his hands and kissed her temple, “You earned your shot, don’t push yourself now.” He whispered and Natalia smiled brightly with a blush adorning her face and nodded before kissing his cheek and walked back towards the challenger area but was stopped by a very pissed off Orc.

“What the hell are you doing, you damn slut?!?” Garrosh shouted as he was furious this female elf would not fight properly to crush the man and wasn’t just going to let it slide. Natalia snarled at him as she and many others hated having Garrosh around.

“I don’t answer or have to explain myself to you, Garrosh. Now get out of my way.” She stated as she attempted to walk by only for Garrosh to grab her arm and she growled with her blade at the ready, “Let go of me, now.” She stated as she pulled her arm back and walked away with Garrosh about to strike her with his axe before Rexxar moved between them and blocked the axe.

“That’s enough Garrosh, she is your comrade and you will not attack anyone that serves the Horde.” Rexxar stated as the Tauren and Troll moved behind Rexxar to block Garrosh even more. Garrosh growled at these lesser races’ insolence.

“You dare defy me? I don’t care if you are half Orc, only full-blooded Orcs have any right to order me and she is not any comrade of mine if she was not fighting to the death with that man. Now move or I will cleave through you to kill that bitch.” He stated and, before anyone could retort, Garrosh had his head grasped by a clawed hand and was flung into the arena.

Garrosh got up and stared at a very pissed off Naruto, who was looking very much _not_ Human. He wasn’t in one of his other forms, but the aura of rage and fury, the malice he exuded, and the fact his hands were fully clawed and his dragon scales went up his neck and showed slightly also didn’t help, **“You just signed your death warrant. You never betray an ally, you never assume you are greater than they are, and you sure as hell never let the enemy see or hear you fighting amongst yourselves.”** Naruto stated in a tone that made almost everyone feel a cold chill go down their spine.

Before anyone could react, Naruto disappeared only to reappear where Garrosh was with his fist outstretched and Garrosh being sent flying back before Naruto was behind him spin kicking him back to the center. Naruto then appeared by him again and slammed him into the ground repeatedly creating a larger and larger crater with each hit before Naruto took Garrosh’s axe and pinned his throat between the head of the axe and the pole it was attached to. Garrosh struggled before Naruto slammed his boot down breaking one leg and then smashing his right arm and Garrosh roared in pain as he couldn’t fathom this man being able to overpower him. Naruto then moved away a little and stood, “What’s wrong human? Can’t even back up your own threat?!?”

Garrosh shouted and Naruto scoffed, **“Hardly, you’re going to die, it’s just how you’re going to that is undecided.”** Naruto stated before moving over and used his boot to turn Garrosh’s head towards the area where the leaders were sitting, **“You’re fate now rests with them. You weren’t subtle or quiet in your little shouting match with Natalia-chan, so we all heard it. Personally, I would just make you experience agonizing pain as your body was literally melted from the inside out before tearing your soul out just to bring you back again and again to repeat the process, but I still serve my father and I respect Grom. If they, along with the Horde members, decide you get a quick clean death, which is more than you deserve, then I will not stand in the way of it being granted and let them bury you as they see fit. However, they could also see it my way and then I just execute you in whatever way I desire.”**

He stated and Garrosh tried to struggle but his current positon made that null and void before Naruto lifted him and walked to the Arena wall, **“But that will have to wait as I still have a match to do.”** Naruto stated as he slammed Garrosh into the wall and then pinned him there by the axe before moving back to his starting position.

Rexxar stepped out of the fighter’s area and came to the arena while glaring at Garrosh as he walked to the middle of the arena and stared at Naruto for a long time. Everyone in the arena was watching with anticipation as they wondered who would win between these two ultimate tanks as any fighting between them would probably wreck the arena. However, Rexxar shocked everyone with his next statement.

“Warchief, I forfeit. Ammon Menethil is the winner.” Rexxar stated getting shocked looks from all of the Horde members there, except Thrall, and surprised looks from Naruto’s group.

“YOU DAMN COWARD! THAT MUST BE YOUR WEAK OGRE BLOOD THAT TURNS YOU INTO SUCH A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HORDE CHAMPION!” Garrosh shouted in rage as he was furious that this half breed had the gall to surrender and doom the Horde to the service of another.

Thrall glared at him, while Grom pinched his bridge of his nose in embarrassment, and turned to Rexxar, “Explain yourself Rexxar, why did you feel it was necessary to forfeit?” Thrall asked as he hoped that learning his reasons would make the transition easier for the other Horde members. Rexxar glared at Garrosh before turning to Thrall and spoke respectfully to his ‘brother.’

“There is no point in facing him, while I have little doubt the battle would be glorious and honorable, I would lose in the end and take many unnecessary injuries. This man is honorable, fierce, respectable, strong, and loyal, he is everything the Horde values and more. I find no reason why we could not fight beside him or any reason he would endanger the Horde in favor of someone or something else.” Rexxar stated and many of the present Horde members, except the few that were wary and the idiot pinned to the wall, had to admit he was right: Naruto had several opportunities to kill his opponents but instead gave them more opportunities to attack him and even gave input on how they could correct flaws in their attacks and strategies and even stood up for the others when Garrosh was being arrogant. Thrall nodded having guessed Rexxar’s reasons and stood gaining the attention of all the Horde members watching.

“You all know the agreement that was made: If our fighters lost then the Horde would join the Empire of Arthas Menethil. We have lost and as Warchief I inform you all now we will honor the bargain. The Empire is now our ally as we are now its citizens.” Thrall stated while a few were unhappy but decided to see just how good this new Empire was before they made any final decisions and quite a few were accepting of it as they knew the Horde couldn’t stand up to the Empire no matter how much their pride may have said otherwise and many of them were accepting for the fact that an Orc never broke a pact that was made unless the other parties broke it first.

Arthas then stood and moved next to Thrall, **“People of the Horde, while I do command the entire Empire, your leaders will still be in command of you while working with me and the other commanders for what is needed.”** Arthas stated before Thrall and he both shook arms in agreement and peace with a few of the Horde members cheering. Naruto smiled at the scene as various Orcs, Trolls, Tauren, and Blood Elves cheered. Arthas then turned to his son, **“Ammon Menethil, you have done me proud and the Empire a great service in finishing the uniting of Azeroth. But there is still one large task that remains before we can begin to have peace.”**

Arthas stated and many began murmuring as they had a few ideas and Naruto nodded, “I am aware my king.” Naruto stated with many noticing the coldness in his voice was gone and replaced with something they couldn’t describe. Naruto gazed at all those gathered here and was about to speak when they were interrupted.

A large red and black fire exploded from the ground and took the visage of Kil’Jaeden, **“Ha ha ha, you pathetic mortals believe that you can stand before and defeat me?!?! I am not as cocky as Archimonde was and I eagerly await your coming to my realm. I will destroy you and then capture your souls as you watch me destroy all you hold dear. Here is a taste of the wrath you will face.”** He stated in his demonic authoritative voice before a blast of fire rose up and formed a Demonhunter and the Orcs and several others all paled in fear while Naruto just stared boredly at it.

“Is that it?” He asked getting shocked looks from the Horde, “A mid-class demon is all he thinks we’re worth? I don’t know whether to laugh or be insulted.” Naruto stated as he drew his blade as the Demonhunter roared and charged him. Naruto blocked the first attack before dodging the second and spun shoving the blade through its abdomen causing it to roar in pain. It tried to slash Naruto, but he ducked and then cut into its leg before he was backhanded him slightly and he flipped and caught himself before wiping some blood from his mouth and grinned ferally.

Naruto stood straight before his body began shifting to his demon form, much to the shock of the Horde members, **“I could just kill you as my normal self, but I think you should just be crushed like the insect you are.”** Naruto stated in his demonic voice and disappeared before smashing the demon down into the ground and stood on its back before grabbing hold of its wings and pulled as it roared in pain before he tore them off causing the Demonhunter to roar louder in pain before Naruto grabbed its horns and swung it around and threw it into the Arena wall.

Naruto stabbed his blade into the ground and walked forward as the Demonhunter pried itself off the wall before charging Naruto. Naruto gracefully spun around the attack and grabbed the offending arm before tearing it from the body and then smacked the Demonhunter in the head knocking it away before he grabbed the other arm and tore it off and proceeded to beat the Demonhunter into the ground with its own arms before he disintegrated them with fire chakra and grabbed the Demonhunter by his horns, **“Tell your master that I’ll see him soon.”**

Naruto turned and saw the shocked and awed looks from the gather Horde members, **“Is this what you want?!?”** He shouted to them drawing confused expressions, **“I saw the panicked look in your eyes when Kil’Jaeden called this Demonhunter and none of you even tried to hide your fear so I ask you: Do you want to become nothing but a corpse to be left behind by your enemy, to be at their mercy, or to be enslaved by the legion?!? IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT?!?!”** Naruto yelled as he kicked the Demonhunter’s body to the middle of the arena while staring at the shocked, shamed, and stunned audience, **“WE CAN CHOOSE TO BE MORE THAN THIS! WE CAN BE SLAVES AND COWARDS OR WE CAN BE FREE!”** Naruto stated before he roared and ripped the Demonhunter’s head off by its horns, **“ARE YOU WITH ME?!?!”**

Naruto roared out as he held the Demonhunter’s head high for them all to see and like a storm the Horde members rose and cheered, “AMMON! AMMON! AMMON!” They chanted as Naruto dropped the head before crushing it under his boot.

 **“BLOOD AND GLORY TO THE EMPIRE AND HORDE!!!”** Naruto roared earning more cheers from the observers while Arthas, his loves, his three guards, and Naruto’s women all looked at Naruto with pride and/or love as he brought the Horde together with the Empire while the leaders were impressed with the boy seemingly winning over the majority of the Orcs and members of the other races in one fell swoop. Perhaps, things would turn out well in this war for them and with luck; the Legion would be removed once and for all.

_5 weeks later: Outland: Hellfire Peninsula: Just inside the Dark Portal._

The Horde and Alliance Garrisons that were stationed to hold off the demons were being very cautious as any and all orders and reports stopped coming in weeks ago and reinforcements hadn’t been arriving on their usual times. They began to fear that the demons had somehow been able to get to Azeroth through other means or that the Lich King had wiped them out. However, a few days ago they received reinforcements and were shocked to learn the Horde and the Alliance had consolidated their territories with that of the Lich King’s and were now one empire with the Lich King in supreme command. They had then been informed that they were preparing a massive assault on Illidan Stormrage and the Archdemon Kil’Jaeden and were waiting for their new orders once the assault leader arrived. Since then, due in no small part to the reinforcements’ efforts, the two defensive lines had been at least attempting to comingle and had sent word to the other outposts that they were not to engage the other factions.

However, today the demons were pressing particularly hard almost like they needed to get through the portal or risk facing something they were terrified of. As the multitudes of demons kept pressing a few broke through and the commanders were about to order the archers when the demons all froze in fear, counting the ones still attacking and trying to break through, as a single figure walked through the portal with a sword in hand. The figured appeared to be a Humanoid with black steel toed and sole combat boots, black armored leggings with an array of pockets, a crimson belt with a Human skull belt buckle and pouches and pockets on it while two pistols were holstered there, and a black muscle shirt.

Over that he, as they could see from the build that it was a he, wore a crimson padded flak jacket with multiple pockets, on his arms were gauntlets, bracers, and pauldrons that were all metal and black in color, while the gauntlets showed clawed fingers. The left pauldron was a fox skull and the right was a dragon’s, while on his leggings and boots were more skulls, and his gauntlets had a strange swirl on the backs of them in crimson. On his back was where they could see a sheath they believed held his sword and a black cloak with crimson flames across the bottom with a mound of skulls and some strange writing on the back surrounding the same strange swirl that was on his gauntlets. The head was covered in a blank black mask with silver and crimson flames coming up from the bottom to just under the eye holes, which revealed the eyes of the person to be Cerulean blue with a slitted silver pupil.

The sword also got their attention as it was a pure obsidian colored, serrated, two-handed sword that was just under his height, about 6’6”, and had runes engraved all along the blade. The handle was black and went up to a dragon’s head that the blade was coming out of while wing like hand guards came out of the sides and were sharpened blades themselves. At the hilt was a fox skull holding a crimson jewel in its maws. Within the jewel was a cerulean version of the spiral he had on his gauntlets and cloak and it was spinning. The Dragon’s eyes were silver and the Fox’s eyes were crimson, while both figure heads were obsidian black as well. Just above the Dragon head was a small handle area for the figure to grab a hold of if he needed to. All in all, the figure and sword looked intimidating.

The figure walked forward while the demons began backing up in fear as the figure moved. One of the lesser demons that got through suddenly snarled and leapt at the figure only to be bisected as the man swung his sword with lightning speed and precision. The other demons continued to back up not being as bold as the lesser one and knew their only shot, if they had one, was to try and over power him through sheer numbers. However, the figure was not that patient and swung his blade sending a wave of energy slicing them in half as he walked towards the steps.

The reinforcements for the portal moved out of the way while nodding their heads in respect and the ones that were already stationed there followed suit by moving away and the demons that were attacking were backing away. The figure walked down the steps eyeing the demons and seeing quite a few Abyssals and Infernals and raised his hand before crimson energy leapt off of it and caused them to roar in pain before they faded away shocking the on lookers as he kept looking over the demons and then did the same to the Felhunters and Fel Wolves among them.

The figure then turned to the rest of the demons and swung his blade again killing them as he approached the leader of the attacks: A Pit Commander. The figure stared at the growling and snarling commander as the commander knew he would be punished for this overwhelming failure if he didn’t destroy the one responsible. However, if the figure was who he believed it was then he didn’t know if he could win or not.

However, his plans for combat were for not as the figure suddenly had gold, crimson, silver, and black chains burst from his body and begin ensnaring the commander with the chains burning him as they touched. The Pit Commander roared in pain and fury as he attempted to tear and break the chains from him, but found they wouldn’t break easily and the ones that did only sprouted five more chains from their broken parts. Within a few moments he was chained and stuck in place before a large rune appeared under him with some unknown language leading from the rune to the figure’s hand, which was on the ground as the figure knelt, **“You’re mine now.”**

The figure stated before the rune glowed and the Commander roared in pain as he sunk into the rune with the chains fading as he they touched the rune before he was gone and the rune shrunk before moving along the lines and onto the figure’s arm where it glowed before fading. The on lookers, both the reinforcements and the old guard, were shocked at what they had witnessed before the figure turned and walked back up the steps, “Commander, reinforcements will be arriving shortly with supplies and other useful items. Inform my soldiers to report to Thrallmar when they come through.”

The figure ordered and the reinforcement commander nodded, “Yes milord. Are there to be any others coming through we should be aware of?” The commander asked as it was always a possibility and the figure nodded.

“Yes, I believe my father will be coming through with the other leaders to assess what can be done for this land as we retake it before heading to Shattrath to begin negotiations with the factions there.” The figure replied and the commander widened his eyes slightly before nodding while knowing he had to get his men presentable.

“I understand Prince Ammon; I will ensure our forces are presentable and ready to welcome him accordingly.” The commander said with some nervousness as the old guard gained shocked looks to their faces as they realized Arthas and the other world leaders were coming and they had better be in tip top shape when they arrived.

Naruto nodded to the man, “See that you do, I better be off. I have some work to do before getting my forces ready.” Naruto stated as he called his skeletal steed and rode off into the burning wastes while the commander began organizing the area and getting the soldiers, that could, presentable.

_Hours later: Thrallmar_

Naruto stood before his men, both old and new due to several Horde members wanting to serve under him including the Tauren and Troll he fought in the arena, and gazed over them knowing the next few words spoken would be critical to the future, “Men, soldiers, my brothers and sisters, we are tasked with the hardest missions imaginable. We have a list of targets to eliminate and capture and we are expected to do it efficiently. We will be attacking the Legion in the hearts of their territory: Serpentshrine Cavern, Hellfire Citadel, and the Black Temple. We will be eliminating Illidan Stormrage, Lady Vashj, Kael’Thas Sunstrider, the Pit Lord Magtheridon, and Kil’Jaeden himself as threats while also securing those locations for the Empire.” He informed them and getting murmurs and chatter going about before he recalled their attention, “I know fully well the danger these beings possess and the dangers we will face, so if any of you want to back out now then speak up because once we start, you are in it until the end.”

Naruto stated and his soldiers all stood straight and at attention causing Naruto to grin, “Very well, be ready to move in 10 minutes; we head for the Citadel first, then the Serpentshrine, and then the Black Temple.” He ordered and his men saluted and began checking their gear while he called Soren, Aotona Tame, and one of his earlier tames: Evalcharr. Evalcharr was a chimera that had Orcish skin, tusks, and mane and one would wonder if an Orc bred with a chimera to make Evalcharr. All three were shorter than his knee and were stretching before looking around.

When the three saw Naruto, they began nuzzling him affectionately causing him to laugh, “I missed you guys too, but I need you for something.” He stated causing them to stop and give him their attention, “I want you three to take out some outer defenses of a nearby citadel to make it easier for my soldiers and I, got it?” He asked and the three nodded before runes appeared and they were surrounded by silver chakra before they appeared at their actual sizes due to a seal and rune combo Naruto had developed. Soren had grown quite a bit now reaching Naruto’s waist, Aotona tame was slightly larger and his plumage was brighter, and Evalcharr was the same size as Soren just longer. The three took off to the skies towards the nearby citadel as it was visible from Thrallmar.

Naruto then felt someone behind before they hugged him and pressed their assets against him. He smirked before turning and claiming Zasphun’s lips in a kiss causing her to moan as he held her against him and invaded her mouth with his tongue. After a few moments, Naruto pulled back and chuckled at the dazed look in her eyes before kissing her forehead, “What do you need Zasphun-chan? I’m heading out soon.” Naruto asked as he broke her from her daze.

“I just wanted to see you since I know this campaign will be keeping your attention for who knows how long and we all miss you.” She stated while snuggling close to his chest and he smiled slightly and played with her hair.

“What? Is Kira not keeping you all satisfied while I’m gone?” He asked jokingly causing Zasphun to straighten and have a deep blush on her face as Kira, knowing Naruto had to focus on the campaign in order to finish it effectively, decided she was going to take it upon herself to ensure her sisters didn’t get needy for Naruto until he could provide the attention they needed and he always felt they deserved, which in her mind meant having sex with them and giving them orgasms till they were too out of it to do anything. Naturally, they all also knew she was doing this so she wouldn’t jump Naruto due to her body wanting several repeat performances of their first night of fun.

“I, um, well, that is.” She stammered and stuttered as she had been one of the first women to receive Kira’s ‘help’ and hadn’t ever experienced another female’s efforts on her body and was wondering how it compared to Naruto being the one to pleasure her, which in turn made some nights long as she would think of him a lot and need a release or two.

Naruto chuckled lightly, “I’m just kidding Zasphun-chan. I’ll be sure to make it up to you all when this is over. However, right now I have to prepare for the attacks, so I’ll see you all soon.” He stated before kissing her forehead and giving her a comforting hug before going to talk with Grom, Akama, and Marco about anything he needed to be concerned about at the moment. Zasphun pouted before using her hearthstone to go back to Icecrown.

_Hellfire Citadel: an hour later (going to just skip right to Naruto’s fights at each location since with his forces and commanders most of the elites and instance soldiers are basically cannon fodder)_

Naruto walked towards his area of the Citadel as three of his pets had removed any and all opposition between Thrallmar and the Citadel before destroying the enemies on top of the Citadel. He had then led his soldiers on the Citadel with Akama, Grom, and Marco taking one of the entrances apiece with him taking a lower dungeon where the Pit Lord Magtheridon was since, contrary to popular belief, Illidan had not actually killed him just merely imprisoned him under the fortress.

Naruto walked through the hall leading to the large cell as he had discussed with his father and the other leaders and, while initially Arthas and the others wanted to leave him to rot, Naruto had pointed out that the Pit Lord may know many of the Legion’s secrets, bases, and summoning ways. The last thing they needed was for any of the Orcs that followed the old ways to find him, make a pact with him, and begin building more demon gates to other Legion worlds or they would have to start the whole campaign for Outland all over again. Surprisingly, the first to agree was Thrall as he knew there were still Fel Orcs on Outland loyal to the Legion and they couldn’t afford to let them get to Magtheridon and risk even more demons than they already had to deal with coming in from portals or possibly making another portal that could connect to Azeroth.

With that decided, Naruto was ordered to kill Magtheridon, which he gladly accepted, and was now coming upon said Pit Lord, **“So, an insect has wondered into my den, how nice.”** Magtheridon’s deep raspy voice echoed around as Naruto could sense the Pit Lord was simply ignoring his presence mostly due to arrogance.

“If I’m an insect what does that make you weakling?” Naruto stated and heard a deep growl before Magtheridon stood before him in all his supposed glory and terror but Naruto just looked on boredly before he shot out his chains and impaled Magtheridon’s wings causing him to roar in pain before his chains ripped them off at the base causing him to roar louder as blood splattered everywhere, “As I stated, weakling.” Naruto stated before he leapt up and impaled his head with his sword before he blasted his demonic chakra along with his mana through his blade and Magtheridon screamed out in pain as his body both expanded and burned from the inside out before Naruto leapt off of him and cast a dome of chakra over him as Magtheridon kept expanding before he exploded in a shower of blood and gore, “Puny weakling.” Naruto muttered as he left to meet up with his forces before signaling the awaiting forces at Thrallmar to send the garrison prepared for the Citadel.

_Zangarmarsh: Serpentshrine: Three Weeks Later_

Naruto and most of his Naga Rebels and Sea Giants were the main attackers as they began their attack on the Serpentshrine with a few of his other soldiers joining in while the rest began clearing out the other Naga locations in Zangarmarsh, while a few of his Naga were trying to regain some of their brethren. Grom took the outside with Marco, while Akama and Itachi joined him inside the temple to clear out Vashj’s servants while he confronted the sea witch himself. Said woman/witch was resting in her pool with her bow at the ready as Naruto came in and surprised her by walking on water, “So you are Lady Vashj? I must say, the stories don’t do your beauty justice.” Naruto stated earning a raised eyebrow and a blush from the witch, “It is a shame you will have to die here for your service to Illidan and by extension the Burning Legion. Such a pity since some of my Naga warriors wished to have their Lady back and damn the Queen and her foolishness.”

He stated and Vashj snarled, **“You know nothing, our queen is almighty and our leader. Anyone who would dare oppose her is nothing but a traitor.”** She shouted at him with her voice sounding as if it were passing through some kind of filter as she prepared her bow and a spell at once and Naruto remained calm.

“Even if she refuses to use her powers to turn you back or make you able to switch between forms at will?” Naruto asked and received a shocked and frozen look for his trouble and Naruto sighed and chuckled slightly, “So she didn’t even tell you, one of her most faithful of followers, that she was able to turn you and the other Naga back into Highborne or at least make it so you could switch between the two? Tch, I for one wouldn’t follow a leader like that and when my Naga warriors found out about it, they decided that instead of simply killing their brethren that follow you and Illidan, they would try to sway them to my side since I can do the same thing your queen refuses to.” Naruto stated and saw Vashj with her head down and her bow shaking slightly and Naruto could tell he hit several nerves.

 **“Why, why would she curse us to remain like this? I understand we are powerful and have skills and abilities we did not before, but we should still have the choice!”** Vashj questioned in a bare whisper and Naruto looked on sadly.

“It could be many things, she could have feared that if any of you turned normal again then you would be at the mercy of the Night Elves, you would leave her service, or perhaps you would even attempt to rejoin the Night Elves. It could be any number of things, but I do agree you should have the option. I helped many of the Worgen race accept their change before I studied what happened and found a way to at least let them appear Human but turn when in combat. A quarter remained as they were, another changed only when they entered a town or city, another stayed the changed all the time, and the last changed when they had to fight. Thus, I gave my Naga warriors the same opportunity and many have decided to stay Naga unless they are on land as they do not require a constant amount water to stay alive and mobile when in their Highborne form.” Naruto stated and Vashj slowly raised her head and looked to him with hope in her eyes, but also skepticism and fear.

 **“And how do I know you are telling the truth? Either about my queen or about what you can do?”** She asked in a hiss as she knew fully well she could be being led into a trap or just being toyed with before he killed her. Naruto for his part couldn’t blame her for being suspicious as he had experienced and had used said tactics in the past, even if he didn’t like it.

“Did you ever wonder why the Naga Rebels… well, rebelled? Their leader overheard Azshara talking to one of the handmaidens about how so many of her followers were fools to believe they were cursed for all time and there was no way to turn them back when she could at any moment but didn’t want to because she wanted their loyalty and the power your transformation gave. As for proving that I can change you back, all you have to do is let me touch you.” He stated and Vashj looked away in thought before gazing at herself in the water. So many memories of her past life of how she looked, acted, and fought, so many memories of failed chances at love and chances she lost when she was cursed. People would look at her with disgust or horror, but the man before her didn’t. He showed caution in case she lashed out, he showed understanding of her plight, he showed kindness, gentleness, that he did care about his soldiers and followers, and that he understood and respected whatever decision she made.

She could follow and possibly fall for a man like that.

 **“I-I will allow it, but should you try anything I will not hesitate to kill you.”** She stated in a whisper and Naruto nodded before removing his cloak and she instantly was on edge before Naruto raised his hands.

“Be calm Lady Vashj. Some of the Naga lacked parts of their clothing that was destroyed in the initial blast before they transformed into Naga. While I have no doubt you are beautiful, I will not see you that way unless you wish me to.” Naruto explained with a smirk forming at the end and Vashj blushed lightly before nodding and Naruto approached and put the cloak around her before closing it and placed his hand against her chest just under her throat and his hand glowed a swirl of colors before Vashj closed her eyes feeling peaceful with the sensation coursing through her before she felt something become… different.

She opened her eyes as Naruto withdrew his hand and blinked as she saw him look her up and down appreciatively before she too looked down at herself and was surprised to see that instead of her tail, she had a pair of slender legs that peaked out form his cloak and felt her toes in the soft ground beneath the water. She then looked to the water and began to tear up as she saw her Elven face. She maintained her lighter blue skin tone, as that was her natural tone before the curse, her hair became a lighter almost silver shade of blue, her eyes became a light blue almost white, and, like Naruto had suggested, she could also feel that she barely had any clothes on under his cloak. In this case, it was a barely passable for a bra to contain her breasts and a thin panty that she wore wasn’t covering much of her ass either, but she was too engrossed at seeing herself normal again that she barely noticed, “I-I’m…”

She began to say with her voice sounding soothing yet authoritative before Naruto raised her chin to him so she could see his eyes, “You’re beautiful Vashj-chan.” He stated and she teared up before lunging at him in a hug, making him fall over and catch himself so he could lower himself to the ground as she was snuggling deeper into him muttering ‘thank you’ repeatedly as Naruto stroked her hair until she calmed down as he already sent a message through a special seal on his arm to let Itachi know that he was fine and would regroup at the location they had agreed upon. After a few minutes, Naruto brought her face up again with her eyes still letting loose tears of happiness, “So Vashj-chan, would you like to join our side?” He asked and Vashj couldn’t nod fast enough.

“Anything! I’ll do anything just please make this permanent!” She nearly screamed as she hugged him tighter, while unknowingly blushing at the feel of his body underneath his clothes/armor, while Naruto smiled down at her.

“Vashj-chan.” He stated getting her attention, “I understand your desire to appear normal, but if I made this completely permanent you would lose a large portion of your power, skills, and abilities. And while I do not wish to have you on my side for solely those things, I cannot in good conscience take them from you either.” He stated and she began to tear up before he cut her off, “However.” He started getting her to look at him with hope, “I will make it so you can change between the two forms you possess at will that way you keep your powers, abilities, and skills, but can still appear normal. You can stay in your Elf form all the time if you want and even learn to fight in it, but I want you to keep the Naga form in case you get into a fight where you will need an edge, is that agreeable?” Naruto asked and Vashj smiled and nodded.

“It is, and I am yours for life, sire, in whatever capacity you wish me to be in.” She stated with a light blush on her face as her brain also then caught up to the position they were currently in and Naruto chuckled lightly.

“One step at a time Vashj-chan, first let’s get to know each other before diving into possibly being together. You’ll also have to prove yourself to my other mates as they will not tolerate anyone weak being with me.” He stated and nearly smirked at seeing the fire in her eyes at anyone daring to insinuate she was weak.

“I understand my lord, I will prove myself worthy should the desire arise for you to have me.” She stated with conviction and Naruto chuckled lightly and nodded.

“Very well, for now I’ll send you to an outpost my mates are at and they should be able to get you appropriate clothes, not that I mind the view.” He stated and she raised an eyebrow before looking and blushing a deep red as due to her positioning from tackling him in a hug the cloak had opened slightly to show her cleavage of at least a DD cup straining against the remnants of her bra and the cloak had ridden up showing her toned and firm ass that wasn’t covered at all by her panty. Vashj continued to blush before moving and fixing the cloak.

“While I, um, am happy my body is pleasing to you, I, uh, would like to be in better attire before we attempted to initiate anything.” She stated/stammered as she fidgeted lightly and Naruto chuckled at the strong independent woman being so shy when it came to this. Naruto then controlled himself and nodded before standing and gave her a kiss to the cheek as he handed her a Hearthstone.

“See you soon.” He stated before disappearing in a burst of lightning with Vashj blushing wildly before she used the Hearthstone and found herself in a room with a raven-haired woman in combat gear and a white-haired woman in priest-like garbs. They both looked at her with unease before seeing the cloak and relaxed.

“Hello, Ammon-kun sent you?” The raven-haired woman asked and Vashj nodded causing the woman to smile, “That’s good to hear, you must be Lady Vashj, I’m Mikoto Uchiha and this is Sally Whitemane. We’re two of Ammon’s mates… well, soon to be mates as only Kira-chan and Vereesa-chan have been marked as his mates.” Mikoto stated before seeing Vashj blink slightly in confusion, “We’ll explain when the other girls get back, for right now I think we need to get you some clothes.”

Mikoto informed then suggested and Vashj nodded as she set the cloak down on a nearby chair with slight difficulty due to her having to get used to her legs again, while not minding at all that she was nearly naked in front of two women as she was an attendant to Queen Azshara and sometimes was to help her bathe. Mikoto and Sally ogled her when her back was turned as Kira had brought out the part of them that was a lesbian and they found Vashj to be attractive and they could only imagine the fun they could have when Naruto wasn’t able to attend to them and the fun they could have when Naruto was attending to them before they snapped out of it and began helping her find some clothes.

_The Black Temple: 5 weeks later_

Naruto walked the halls to where Kael’Thas Sunstrider resided as his Draenei forces led his other forces throughout the Temple and the outside battlegrounds to remove more of the Legion’s taint and for the Draenei to try and bring some of their brothers and sisters into the fold. Naruto smashed the door down and found not only Kael but also Illidan in the room as they were in a large throne room of some kind at the top of the temple, “Kael’Thas Sunstrider and Illidan Stormrage, my father sends his regards.” Naruto stated as he drew his blade and the two took offensive stances.

“Damn brat, your father will fall before the might of Lord Kil’Jaeden. I leave him to you _Lord_ Illidan.” Kael stated before vanishing via a portal before Naruto could stop him and he turned to Illidan with a look of displeasure clear on his face.

“It seems I have to deal with you before I can finish off Kael and then Kil’Jaeden.” Naruto stated as he took his ready stance with Illidan not moving from his ready stance as he gazed at the boy. With an unseen signal the two charged and locked blades while Illidan was having the flashbacks to his fight with Arthas at Icecrown as the man before him was just as skilled as he was then. Sparks flew as Naruto’s sword clashed against Illidan’s Warglaives with both dodging strikes that broke through and neither bothering with using spells as it they knew it would do little against their opponent and focused solely on the melee combat aspect.

Naruto punched Illidan only to get a kick to the gut which he returned with a spin kick to the ribs only for Illidan to slam the non-bladed part of his glave into Naruto’s chest with both skidding back, “We can go on like this, forever. Neither one of us is willing to back down nor are we willing to accept defeat no matter what it may cost us in the process so long as we fight our opponent to the bitter end.” Illidan stated and Naruto nodded as he had to admit that his father’s praise of Illidan was not misplaced or exaggerated.

“Indeed, in terms of skill with our blades we are even, but I have more stamina than you and could last longer if it became a battle of attrition.” Naruto stated and Illidan had to give him that as he was breathing a little harder while Naruto was only beginning to build up some sweat. However, Illidan wasn’t one to give up and charged Naruto again roaring in fury and power as Naruto reciprocated and their blades clashed again sending shockwaves throughout the room as each began emanating their demonic auras and, unknown to them, the clouds outside were becoming even more violent than usual as they clashed.

As the fight continued, Illidan pulled out all the stops by going into his Demon form and Naruto growled as he went up a level too and the two clashed with renewed vigor shaking and destroying the room even more before Naruto managed to grab him by the neck and slammed him into the ground before jumping away as Illidan’s demonic power faded and his Warglaives clattered on the floor a short distance away. Illidan stood as Naruto waited and motioned him to his Warglaives surprising Illidan as the Elf/demon hybrid moved and grabbed his weapons before facing Naruto as he went back down to his human level.

Illidan got ready again, but the man before him was something else as even Arthas had not pushed him this far and the man was admirably honorable. Illidan knew he would lose, but he had to keep facing this man; the worthiest opponent he had ever had the privilege of facing. Illidan charged forward intending to make Naruto finish him off and he didn’t disappoint. Naruto sidestepped at the last second and sliced off Illidan’s wings and horns causing the Elf/demon to roar in pain before Naruto kicked his legs/hooves out and moved in front of him before piercing his chest with his sword.

However, when Naruto tried to withdraw the blade Illidan grabbed hold of it, “No, don’t take it out.” Illidan rasped out as he felt his life fading, “I know of you Ammon Menethil or should I call you Naruto Uzumaki?” Illidan stated surprising Naruto, “When you ascended to a demon, I felt it and observed you for years wanting to see if you were like Arthas or better. You’ve shown me you’re better and as a reward for killing me and freeing me from my maddening hunger, I give you my demonic form as a servant.” He stated before spitting up blood as he felt his life fade faster, “All I… ask in return… is to be buried with honor… and that you use… my Warglaives… to bring death… on your enemies… but most of all… I want you to destroy… that bastard Kil’Jaeden.”

Illidan rasped as he was nearly finished and Naruto felt a seal on his arm form and nodded to the former Demon Hunter, “I will grant these things for you Illidan Stormrage and Kil’Jaeden will not be long for any world once I find him.” Naruto stated with conviction in his voice and Illidan smiled a true smile at the man.

“Thank… you… Now… you must…. Go to the Sunwell Plateau… Kael is… going to use… the powers to… summon… Kil… Jaeden.” Illidan revealed before he slumped over and his blades clattered to the floor. Naruto withdrew his blade and sheathed it before attaching the Warglaives to his back around his blade before taking the body and leaving the temple quickly.

Naruto rushed to Itachi, Grom, and Akama before laying the body down, “See to it that he is buried with honor in Darnasus. Send word to Alexstrasza-Kaasan to get any available dragons to form a perimeter around the Sunwell’s island fast. Proceed as you were originally ordered afterwards. I’m going on ahead to see if I can stop Kael before Kil’Jaeden can be summoned and if not then I’ll take the Warlock on myself.” Naruto stated quickly before he Hearthed back to Dalaran, thankful that it was in the Eastern Kingdoms at the moment, and rushed for the wall before anyone could react and leapt off before changing rapidly into his dragon form and flying for the Sunwell.

20 minutes later, Naruto saw the small island the Sunwell was on and began burning any and all enemies as he made his own landing zone near the Magister’s Terrace before turning back to normal and sent an army of Shadow Clones to deal with any remnants. Naruto ascended the building decapitating and cleaving through anyone that got in his way before smashing into the room that Kael was inside with a maniacal smile on his face, “You’re too late boy, master Kil’Jaeden is coming through the Sunwell as we speak and will bring ruin upon this world and there is nothing you can URK!”

Kael began stating before he was suddenly pulled forward and impaled on Naruto’s blade with a look of pure power coming from Naruto’s eyes, “You think I am afraid of him? Ha, I will look forward to destroying him utterly and completely. Buy you won’t see it.” Naruto stated coldly before he snapped the Elf’s neck and threw him off the blade and set the body on fire.

Naruto then turned to the Sunwell in the middle of the island as it erupted in a red malevolent aura and growled sensing it before he jumped off the terrace and walked towards the ancient well now turned portal. As he approached, he sensed several dragons and airships surrounding the island before he looked forward as a monstrous sized red hand came out of the ground before half of Kil’Jaeden came out of the portal and Naruto stared at him with rage and primal fury, **“I have arrived and now your world is doomed, insect. I will bring wrath and fury on this world never before…”** He began spouting off but didn’t finish as a large silver and gold fireball suddenly slammed into his face causing him to roar out in pain.

Naruto stared at the demon before him as he tried to alleviate the pain that his fire caused since Naruto had succeeded in using his dragon breath instead of normal fire in jutsu and also made the discovery that because of his different types of power battling and merging into one source his flames were comparable to Itachi’s Amaterasu in that it burned everything but his flames could be put out if enough water was applied. However, on the flipside of that was that his different energies made the flames potent on all types of enemies. It was especially effective against demons if Naruto channeled the holy magic he knew into the flames, which Kil’Jaeden was experiencing right now.

Naruto didn’t give him a chance to get over it and created three clones that each breathed out additional fireballs while he upped his power to his demon level even as Kil’Jaeden roared in pain again from the additional fire. Naruto assumed his full demon form, which had been given even more power from his draconic blood unlocking, and pulled his blade back and swung it unleashing a multi-colored arc of power that made a large gash on Kil’Jaeden’s chest causing him to roar out in pain and surprise at how easily Naruto had wounded him.

Kil’Jaeden then retaliated by releasing a wave of energy dispelling Naruto’s clones and sending him skidding back before Naruto was sent flying via giant backhand to his body where he crashed into the terrace and part of it collapsed on him. Kil’Jaeden laughed victoriously before the rubble was blasted away by a tower of power that showed a very pissed off Naruto in his Demonic Knight form, which was his demon form but with his hair, tails, and ears being white, but the difference between before and after he ascended to his dragonhood was that now his slitted pupil was silver and his iris was crimson with his sclera still being black.

Naruto growled at Kil’Jaeden before he released a Death Coil three times his size that slammed into Kil’Jaeden causing him to roar out in even greater pain before Naruto sent multiple blades of energy at him creating numerous cuts all over Kil’Jaeden before he then tried to blast Naruto, but Naruto moved too fast and dodged it before unleashing a huge arc of energy that Kil’Jaeden twisted to dodge but his arm was severed and he roared again as the arm disintegrated. Naruto then created 25 clones and they all surrounded Kil’Jaeden before hundreds of chains launched out from each of them and ensnared Kil’Jaeden as he roared and struggled in them.

The real Naruto leapt high into the air above Kil’Jaeden before he began channeling the Rasengan, a deadly technique his birth father created and never finished, but Naruto did. The Rasengan began to form in his hands even as the clones restrained Kil’Jaeden even further before said demon lord looked up in fear at the intensity and power he was witnessing as Naruto held above his head a Rasengan easily three times Naruto’s size with spinning blades, golden rings, and pure silver flames warping and spinning around it as a loud bell sound, chiming noise, and an echoing roar spread across the land, while, unknown to both fighters, Arthas, his wives, the commanders, and Naruto’s own women and commanders were there watching in awe at the power he was generating while through several inventions, portals, and seals, that Naruto helped create, all the soldiers throughout the world were witnessing the event while those not seeing the fight could feel it happening and see the sphere in the air even if in some places it wasn’t clear what it was.

Naruto glared down at the demon lord with an intense hatred, **“Kil’Jaeden, leader of the Burning Legion and traitor to his own kind. I hereby sentence you to oblivion.”** Naruto reared his hands back as he readied his monstrous attack, **“Yūgure Bakuhatsu-kyū o rasen-jō** **[1]!”** Naruto roared as he launched the attack down at Kil’Jaeden, who saw his death approaching before the sphere collided and drilled into him causing him to roar out in pain as he was forced back through the portal to where a large portion of the Legion awaited for him to cross before they followed, but got him being blasted back with a large sphere ripping him to shreds before the sphere condensed on itself and then imploded sending silver and gold flames across the landscape carried on by the wind power Naruto forced into it as the flames destroyed the demons awaiting their chance to invade. On the Azeroth side of the portal those watching witnessed a colossal pillar of gold and silver fire launch out of the portal and shoot up into the sky burning as a beacon for all to see as a testament to the power Naruto held before it began to disappear from the portal collapsing.

Naruto landed on his feet before dropping to one knee as combining his chakra, draconic power, and his holy spell power took a toll on him from the chaotic energies battling for supremacy. He took a minute to look at what he did before he grinned as his demonic and draconic blood demanded something from him. Naruto stood and turned his head skyward before releasing a roar of power and authority that echoed everywhere while Arthas smiled proudly at his son’s accomplishments and the fact that the last major threat, at the moment at least, was gone and the Legion no doubt took a heavy hit from that attack of his on the other side of the portal. Hopefully, with this, things would settle down.

_Four Years later: The Maelstrom_

Naruto stood on a small land mass just beside the Maelstrom as he planned to face the new threat to the Empire: The corrupted patriarch of the Black Dragon Flight, Deathwing. Said former dragon aspect of earth had broken free of his millennia long imprisonment and had altered the very layout of Azeroth as new islands sprung up, lesser islands sunk, once lush forests were now barren wastelands, wastelands were now marshes, and the changes varied everywhere. The only places left untouched were Northrend, due to him not daring to go near the other dragon flights in their own territory, and Pandaria as the great Dragon couldn’t approach due to spirits that guarded the island that even Alexstrasza feared and respected.

However, his arise led way to older foes awakening as well and thus Naruto began a new campaign of putting down threats with his forces stronger than ever due to the six months he had of training and educating them. When some of his father’s commanders asked why he kept training them despite having peace, he simply replied, ‘If you want peace, prepare for war.’ Before going back to training his men and ensuring he had them in squads and battalions that had a vast array of techniques and skills covered and this led to his forces being used for rapid responses when several nearby hostiles (centaurs, Quillboars, etc. etc.) went mad from the arising dragon and Naruto’s forces cleaned them out before reporting for duty in the different campaigns. Naruto was also grateful that Garrosh was executed before this incident started and the Orc’s only request was that his father be the one to give him his honorable death and Grom granted his foolish son’s request and beheaded him with the Warsong Clan’s prized battleaxe.

Back to the matters at hand, Naruto had divided the work between his commanders and let his loves in on the fun. Vashj, Kira, Mikoto, his Sea Giants, and his Naga went after Azshara to end her reign and gain any extra Naga warriors they could; Grom, Marco, Zasphun, Noctel, and Itachi had begun clearing out various lords and demons that sprang up in the Eastern Kingdoms; Akama, Sally, Fara, Natalia, and Vereesa were handing the Majority of Kalimdor; his father had the dragons begin exterminating any of the still loyal dragons to Deathwing; and Naruto had taken care of Mount Hyjal where Ragnaros The Fire Lord and Lord Rhyolith were bringing their own form of destruction at the behest of Deathwing while also connecting the mountain to the Firelands.

Naturally, Naruto wasn’t going to let such powerful entities simply die and thus claimed them as his like he had to Pit Commander on Outland and he found himself a few more pets both on Hyjal and in the Firelands.

Now however, as his father sent reinforcements to Naruto’s soldiers, Naruto was at the Maelstrom to face and bring down Deathwing and was prepared to face the great beast. Naruto approached the edge before hearing a rumbling before a roar echoed out and Deathwing was before him in all his glory as he gazed at Naruto, **“So, you are the one that killed my son and turned my daughter against me.”** He stated in a deep booming voice while Naruto stayed silent, **“Ha ha ha, perhaps you could serve me, join me boy. Like a great sword I will rise you up over everyone and bring them crashing down under your feet. I ask would you serve the world or rule it?”** He stated and Naruto remained quiet as he knew the history of Deathwing and drew his sword at the dragon.

“I choose what once, a coward did not.” Naruto stated before he instantly ascended to his Demonic Knight form and blurred away before delivering a cut to Deathwing’s wing causing him to roar in pain and fury before Naruto blasted him with a large Death Coil while clones used his chains to weaken the beast, but Deathwing wasn’t so feared for no reason and flapped his wings blowing the clones away before he broke the chains but couldn’t fight Naruto as he was too fast for Deathwing’s large frame.

This was why Deathwing landed and changed to his humanoid form, while Naruto landed in front of him and watched as the great Deathwing shrunk down to an 8’8” Elf with black skin and burning red eyes while also having a mixture of black and blood red armor across his body. Naruto blinked before he felt a hand over his throat before Deathwing slammed him onto his knee causing Naruto to gasp for air and spit up blood before Deathwing then began to repeatedly slam him onto the ground causing a larger and larger crater before he was blasted back by Naruto using a Shinra Tensei.

Naruto shakily stood before he was backhanded into an outcropping on the rock and was then pulled from the rock by Deathwing before he broke Naruto’s arm causing him to scream out in pain before Deathwing was kicked away from Naruto by Kira who had just arrived, while Naruto’s soldiers and loves had come to help him along with Arthas and his wives and commanders.

However, Naruto stood and growled before nodding to Kira to leave and she worriedly did as he asked before crimson chakra surrounded Naruto’s arm and repaired it before silver energy covered him entirely as his hair/fur turned silver and everyone watched as scales covered Naruto’s form and took the shape of a suite of armor modeled after Arthas’ but was silver and had black and crimson symbols all over it and his eyes had a ring of silver around the crimson Iris and his eyes seemed to be glowing. Naruto stood straight as he growled at Deathwing before he was gone and slammed his knee into Deathwing’s gut causing the dragon to do the same thing Naruto had done before Naruto grabbed him in a headlock and began repeatedly slamming his knee into his gut before going backwards and slamming his face into the ground and spin kicked him into the same outcropping of rock that he hit Naruto into.

Deathwing got up with a glare and growl before they both charged and began to beat the hell out each other while also making good use of their claws and respective fire breaths to kill the other with both losing some scales and blood to the other but it was becoming clear Naruto had the upper hand. Naruto then slammed his hand into Deathwing’s throat causing the dragon to back up and gasp for air before Naruto grabbed and dislocated his right arm’s elbow and then broke his right knee. Deathwing howled in pain before backhanding Naruto away and fixed his arm before changing back to his dragon form and moved to the air only to be met with Naruto in his dragon form with the same symbols over his body and the two renewed their battle anew.

The onlookers could only watch in awe of the fight even Alexstrasza was in awe of the draconic form of Naruto as he had never shown it to them as he wanted to ensure he didn’t lose himself to his instincts when they were around. Arthas could only stare with pride, and a little awe, at his son as he faced the strongest enemy he could and didn’t back down at all or even show any fear. Truly he was a worthy successor should Arthas fall to an enemy in the future.

Back to the fight, Naruto and Deathwing were clashing in air clawing and biting the other while still using their fire breaths on each other. Deathwing swiped at Naruto giving him three new scars to the face since his demonic blood was taking a backseat to his draconic blood and retaliated by stabbing Deathwing though his wing with his tail before coming around behind him and biting his neck and plummeting to the ground with Deathwing leading the way as they crashing into the small bit of land. Naruto growled as he used his talon like claws to grab hold of Deathwing’s wings and roared as he began pulling while his tail impaled Deathwing’s onto the ground as Deathwing thrashed and roared in pain. Naruto released an earth-shattering roar as he tore Deathwing’s wings clean off, so to speak, as Deathwing roared in pain before Naruto swung his tail and sliced off Deathwing’s tail causing massive amounts of blood to spray.

Deathwing roared in even greater pain and thrashed more before Naruto grabbed his front legs and planted his foot between them before he roared again and tore them off as his tail became a fury of strikes as he destroyed Deathwing’s back legs. Naruto stood over his defeated and dying opponent before turning to his draconic mother asking a silent question. Alexstrasza, seeing the look and knowing her son was asking if he should end the former aspect as it was a bit taboo under normal circumstances, nodded and Naruto returned it before grabbing hold of his throat and lifted him, but as he did Deathwing blasted him in the face with his fire. However, he was shocked when Naruto’s claws entered his mouth and grabbed his upper and lower jaw while growling through the flames before Naruto then blasted his fire down Deathwing’s throat enjoying the sound of the aspect roaring in pain before Naruto roared and tore his head in half with both hands holding the halves and roared to the heavens as he established his dominance over the dragon of earth/death and Naruto’s soldiers cheered for their commander proving he was the strongest there was.

_Icecrown Citadel: 4 Weeks later_

Naruto stood before his father, mothers, commanders, his father’s commanders, the future commanders should his father’s ever fall, his own loves, friends, family, and a the high ranking people of the Empire as this was a momentous and important time, **“Ammon Menethil, Prince of Death, Dragon, elite soldier of the Undead, Greatest of the Death Knights, and Demonic Knight of Azeroth. We are gathered here as the time that I promised you those many years ago has arrived: Do you, my son and most worthy of heirs, agree to take the throne of the Lich King should that need ever arise?”** Arthas asked as everyone turned their attention to Naruto as the boy knelt before his father and had his eyes closed to hide any sign of what he was thinking.

In all honesty, Naruto had made his decision long ago even before he took his father’s tests and had begun taking steps to make such a decision easier and easier for him and for others to accept while also making sure he had everything he needed to be successful. With that in mind he kept his head bowed and took a deep breath, “My father.” He stated getting everyone to pay further attention to him due to the tone of voice, while Arthas felt he already knew his son’s choice and began to smile proudly at his son as no matter the decisions he made or the path he walked, Arthas was proud and honored to call Naruto his son. Sylvanas and Jaina, being the best at being able to read Arthas, saw this and were wondering what their husband knew that they did not, and their answer came as Naruto continued to speak, “Azeroth has been my home for decades and I can say with certainty that it is my home above anywhere else. However, it is not mine to rule, Azeroth is not my domain to rule and control, that is for my future siblings and perhaps one day other races of this world to do, but it is not mine. My domain to rule lies in my homeland; that is my land to rule, that is where I will build my own kingdom and become the ruler you and my beloved mothers have raised me to be.”

Naruto stated getting surprised reactions from everyone but Akama, Kira, and Arthas at his statement before Naruto rose his face and opened his eyes to show a fire and unbreakable will behind them, “I will make the Elemental Countries my kingdom and rule it as I know a ruler must. However, I will always answer a call for my aid from you or my siblings, but I will say this now if any ruler replaces my father and is not up to the standards he will leave, I will beat them into the ground until they shape up or I find someone better and I do mean _any_ ruler even my own siblings if it comes to it. I will not have anyone dishonor or tarnish the Empire my father has built regardless of who they are.” Naruto stated as he gazed to each commander and future commander to make it clear that if they betrayed his father or his successor without just cause then Naruto would bring death down on them and would not be merciful about it.

 **“I understand my son.”** Arthas stated getting a few surprised looks, **“You do not wish to simply be given a kingdom, you want to build one and earn it even if you have more than earned it on Azeroth. But I also see the other reason my son, you desire revenge on those who would attempt to make you their slave and that ripped everything you would’ve held dear away from you just because they could. I understand this better than anyone in this room except for perhaps Sylvanas. I have known about your desires and your preparations for this day since you started as I could read you better than anyone as I saw so much of myself in you and your desires. I will not lie and say that I am not disappointed, if only slightly, that you will not be the one to lead the kingdom should I no longer be around, but it pales in comparison to how proud I am that you will not be given something you feel you have not earned and as such I give my blessing to you to go and claim your homeland as your own.”** Arthas stated as he rose from his throne and walked down to his son before embracing him as a father would, **“May death be all that awaits your enemies and may glory and honor ever be your companions.”**

Arthas stated and Naruto nodded, “I will make you proud father.” Naruto stated as he left the area to prepare with his commanders following him along with his loves.

Arthas stood there for a moment watching his son’s retreating form, **“You already have, Naruto.”** Arthas stated before he moved back to his throne to prepare for the sending off he wanted to give Naruto and the matters that called for his attention to ensure his empire stayed strong. Naruto had shed blood, sweat, and tears to give Arthas his dream of uniting the world and now Arthas was going to ensure it never crumbled so long as he drew breath.

His loves watched their surrogate son with sadness and pride as he was everything they could want in a child and never once considered them anything besides his mothers and treated them as such no matter how old he got no matter how much power he obtained, he treated them like his mothers and loved them as such.

Arthas’ commanders could only watch him with respect as the man was everything one could want in a ruler, ally, and leader and more and they began planning proper gifts of respect to present him before he left to build his own kingdom.

For their part Kin, Itachi, Yahiko, Konan, Shisui, and Nagato were debating between going with Naruto back to their homeland or to stay in their current home and be at peace. Naruto had saved their lives and they all felt they owed him, regardless of what he told them, and loved him as family and could honestly follow him if they had to.

However, they all knew and understood one simple and very clear thing: Those who Naruto wanted revenge on needed to pray to every deity they knew of for he was coming and he was death incarnate!

**Done! Next time will be Naruto heading back to the Elemental Countries and beginning the conquest there while also getting his first allies.**

**Note: I did not make a mistake with the Demonhunter: The class is two words the actual demon is one word. I also know that Fel Wolves weren’t around till Warlords of Draenor but since Naruto’s actions are negating that, there is no point to not having them on Outland during Wrath of the Lich King.**

**[1] Twilight Spiraling Exploding Sphere**

**Anyway, this chapter took a bit out of me and I am going to relax for a while. Please review and check my profile from time to time as I have polls up still that get cycled every once and a while. Later everyone.**


	6. Subtlety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has turned down the Frozen Throne, now he begins his own campaign: To take over his original homeland

**Hello all, welcome to the first chapter of Naruto in the Elemental Countries. Also this chapter will give a reveal that some of you should have guessed already and will also add a couple of other things as well.**

**Now that that’s settled, let’s start the show shall we?**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill; I don’t own Naruto or anything but a few ideas, attacks, and characters. If I owned Naruto, Naruto would have made Kakashi at his age look like an amateur.**

(Authors Notes)

“Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

_‘Conversation thoughts’_

**“Demon, Undead, Lich King, Dragons, Naruto’s pissed off/Demonic Knight Voice”**

**_“Above’s thoughts”_ **

**_‘Above’s conversation thoughts’_ **

**Chapter 6: Subtlety**

_Icecrown Citadel: 6 weeks since Naruto announced he was leaving_

Naruto stood around a map table with his commanders and his hope to be commanders, “Alright, once we cross over, we’ll be here in my ancestors’ homeland of Whirlpool.” He stated as he pointed to an island that was isolated from the rest of the world via oceans and a few of its namesake, “It has natural defenses of storms and whirlpools in addition to shallow shores and unseen rocks and there should be plenty to rebuild off of from what my Mother’s clan left behind not to mention the vault under the main tower that I’ve confirmed is still there. Now the largest threat to us would be Kumo, then Iwa, Konoha, Suna, and finally Kiri while the other minor countries have some power they aren’t enough to be a significant threat. The hidden threats are the small village of Sound in Rice Country and the Akatsuki Organization that was redone and taken over by a man claiming to be Madara Uchiha and they are made up of S rank, that is that world’s definition of a high class demon or soldier, missing nin, deserters from their leaders and/or homes, and are now hunting the Biju, Kira-chan’s friends/siblings. While it is not widely known, the organization already controls Ame, the Village hidden in the Rain, and their leader controlled Kiri before setting the civil war in motion via the Mizukage Yagura. Their objective is to hunt down the Biju and the people who hold them in order to call forth a demon that reportedly would make Archimonde and Kil’Jaedan look like mid class demons and then seal it into their leader so he can control the world and make it into his image.”

 **“Sir, how have you confirmed this?”** Grom asked as this seemed too much to know since he hadn’t been to his world in quite some time.

“I’ve been preparing for this since the time I got my cousin from that world. I brought several dozen Shades with me and loosed them on the world to gather information for me and ensure I knew what I would be getting into when the time came to take on that world. Since then, I’ve sent more shades and a large portion of the Undead Scarlet Crusade members I claimed to begin cleanup of the village of Uzushiogakure. When we head there, we should have a prime location to begin a capitol city and a large amount of supplies nearby to fortify the area and the city to ensure no one can touch us once word gets out.” He stated as the map glowed slightly before several glowing dots appeared on the map with at least one being in each Major village, “Each dot is one of the Shades I currently have stationed throughout the countries and once we are set up I plan to send more out to get even more intelligence on the potential enemies and allies of the world.” He stated while his commanders nodded realizing that their commander would have had everything prepared before he even considered moving in on this world.

“So the army of undead drones, the increase in collecting Acolytes, using your natural talents to recruit and win the battles for your father while at the same time gaining warriors and workers for yourself, and advancing the different profession areas was to both aid your father and to better prepare any forces you took to that world so you could crush and wipeout anyone in your way. More specifically, to crush Konoha, and the villages who treat the other Jinchuriki like garbage, into nothing but dust that can be cast into the wind and forgotten.” Itachi stated while a few of the other commanders raised their eyebrows in curiosity.

“Close Itachi, but I am not going to simply crush them. They made my life hell for almost five years and a few of them are responsible for the death of my family on both sides and now they get to experience their own hell at my hands.” He stated as his eyes pulsed with rage and power making them all note to be glad they were on his side and that he really did take after his banshee mother, “We’ll be leaving Azeroth tomorrow, so those of you still deciding on if you want to come or not must decide by then since there is no telling when we’ll open a portal to connect the worlds again.” He stated before dismissing them and they all left to begin either preparing or to decide what they were going to do.

Naruto went to his quarters, for probably the last time, and smiled at the sight of his girls all in different stages of undress and cuddling together on his large bed having just had their own fun to not overdo it on wanting his attention while he was still preparing for the exodus of his forces to the Elemental Countries. Since his victory over Deathwing, he had marked Sally and Mikoto as his mates as well with him promising the others that they would get their chance with him soon enough. Shaking his head from those thoughts, he stripped down to his boxers and laid in the middle of his bed, which made the girls stir slightly before they cuddled close to him with Vereesa and Kira being on the outside holding Sally and Mikoto respectfully while Vashj and Natalia were on his chest this time.

_Elemental Countries: Uzu: Next Day_

The land of Uzu was as deathly quiet as it was deserted after Uzu fell in the Second Ninja War with the death of 99% of the Uzumaki Clan. However, if one were to look closely than they would see some signs of life or, in this case, undead. The place was not covered in rubble and skeletal remains as one would expect it to be and instead it showed all of the rubble moved to an area outside the walls, the remains of the defenders and attackers were all aligned in a line/grid formation, while the two different categories were separated as to not allow an incident with a hostile to occur, and the place looked ready to be rebuilt upon.

The peacefulness was shattered when a large black portal opened before Naruto stepped out and breathed in the air of his homeland and could hear the souls of his ancestors screaming out for blood and vengeance on those who betrayed them and Naruto would grant it and would attempt to bring his clan back to aid in his conquest as they too deserved to bask in the vengeance and the flames of war that would consume their enemies. His only sadness was that his father and mother wouldn’t be able to join in on this, at least for now, due to them having passed on fully with no regrets as they believed he would end any regrets they had thus they were untouchable to him without breaking several laws that would make the Bronze Dragonflight **_VERY_** unhappy, even if their rules didn’t apply to this world. However, souls that were still connected to this plain and still alive in their own way were another matter entirely, which was a loophole he hoped to exploit in the future should the need/desire arise.

His musings were broken as his forces began coming through along with his girls and commanders and he was elated that Itachi, Shisui, Nagato, Konan, Yahiko, and Kin all decided to come with him and aid him in his quest, though Konan wouldn’t help until later on due to her still being noticeably pregnant. As he saw his increased forces come through, he idly remembered the cause of the increase as well as why he had a curved handled katana at his waist in addition to his own blade and the Warglaives from Illidan as well as the rifle he had on his back too.

To put it simply, it was a matter of respect and honor. His continued showing of honor, brutality, lethality, and respect had won over many different parts of the races and thus soldiers joined his ranks regularly and then when he announced his intentions to leave, he received additions from the Goblins, Worgen, Dwarves, Gnomes, Tauren, Orcs, and Trolls for a chance to experience a new world and get a fresh start. Then the leaders each gave him something as a sign of respect and gratitude as Thrall presented him with a pack of their wolves along with some Shaman, catapults, and cannons. Vul’jin gave him a pack of raptors, some voodoo mystics, healers, and headhunters to aid in protecting his new lands. Cairne gave him Kodo Beasts as they were strong workers and carriers while also having some Druids, herbalists, and hunters go with him. The Blood Elves, as they had a council now instead of one ruler to keep the incident with Kael from happening again, gave him some magi, dragonhawks, Gem crafters, and inscribers.

The Goblins presented plans, supplies, and some different forms of labor to help in the building and rebuilding process. The Gnomes were the same except they gave engines and materials as well instead of labor. The Dwarves provided the most with pure supplies and construction help by giving them master builders, blacksmiths, hunters, and Battleragers. The Night Elves helped him with a Tree of Eternity, Ancient Protectors, Stone Giants, hunters, different animals, druids, and a few priestesses to both aid them and to help create Moonwells to heal their forces. The Worgen didn’t have much to offer besides their own forces, which ended up being about 50/50 with Azeroth and following Naruto, and thus provided that. The Forsaken were much like the Scourge since they provided warriors, alchemists, Necromancers, apothecaries, and different skeletal mounts.

The Humans didn’t provide much due to the fact they were busy repairing their lands from the previous wars and the destruction brought on them from Deathwing but they did provide some of each class and some horses. The Draenei helped them with providing a good sized portion of their forces to help them try and combine the different races’ technology and to settle on a new world to better their people’s chances of survival. The dragons each provided some of their more primal members and their middle aged members to aid their distant relative. The Dalaranian survivors gave Magi and builders of their magic towers to better fortify his forces. The Pandarians sent some of their best monks and brew masters to both aid and ‘enrich’ his forces.

The Naga and a few of the lesser races had majorities follow Naruto of their own freewill while some remained in Azeroth having made their own home to stay in/at and live peacefully the only exception being the Elder Draenei from Outland as they all went with Naruto.

As for the rifle and blade, they were gifts from the Bronzebeard brothers: the blade was because they expressed their beliefs he shouldn’t use his full power on everything and the blade was of high quality to show his status and the rifle was a gift in case he needed something with more impact than his pistols. He had thanked them for the gifts and used Shadow Clones to train in them before coming here.

Breaking from his musings, he addressed everyone, “Alright, we get this location up and running first before expanding outward and making this island the capital for the future empire that will arise here. We should have a few months’ time before anyone knows we are here, but I want the repairs and construction done in an orderly and quick fashion. Those of the Naga that wish to remain as they are will begin constructing their homes while two of my pets will ensure no one unfriendly comes close to the island. Nordrammil, please plant within the walls of this place while the Protectors should take positions around the walls. Any of you wishing to live within the forests of this place may begin there while we get this area up and running, but I want progress reports daily to be able to adjust for any and all surprises or delays accordingly.” He instructed and his forces nodded before the engineers, builders, and such began inspecting the place while the soldiers began looking over what was still usable.

Naruto then moved to the coast and called forth one of his pets and a summon, “Mobus, Karkanos.” He called out and a large Whale Shark and Kraken appeared in the water, one naturally and the other through a seal. Both gathered in their surroundings before seeing Naruto there and both showed their respect to him, “These waters are now your home to share with my Naga warriors, do not let anyone uninvited come near our new home without making them pay dearly.” He ordered and the two nodded before submerging beneath the tides and Naruto walked back with his other pets coming out. There was Soren, Evalcharr, and Aotona Tame as you would expect, but there was also King Crush, the Tyrannosaurus; Loque’nahack, the Snow Leopard Spirit; Terrorpene, the Ancient Fire Turtle from the Throne of Flame; Smolderos the Carbonizer, the Ancient Core Hound from Hyjal; Alysrazor, the Great Fire Hawk from the Firelands; and Ceraxas, a Great Felbound Wolf from Hellfire Peninsula, “Find an area you wish to make your own home in and we’ll make sure to leave the area for you.” He stated and his pets nodded before all but Soren and Ceraxas left with those two following him as he walked and explored his ancestral home before he would then bring back some relatives of his.

_Konoha: 2 weeks later_

It was dark this night in Konoha almost as if the sky knew what was coming to the village in the form of one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze aka Ammon Menethil the Prince of Death. Said powerhouse was currently walking into the village through the Forest of Death, with Soren and Ceraxas along for the journey and enjoying the forest, and the animals were avoiding him at all costs. His reasons for being here were to A) get something he desired, B) instill some fear, C) begin the process of his revenge, D) give a fair warning shot before he really got down to business.

It had only taken him a few minutes to clear the forest and then enter the village and walk towards the tower and he didn’t want attention just yet, which was why he used a Genjutsu to make it look like he was wearing plain clothes in the form of a reinforced wife beater, black pants, boots, and a hooded cloak with crimson accents. He had his items on him in seals should he need them, but he doubted he would since the fools wouldn’t believe he was capable of defeating anyone.

Shaking his head of those thoughts, he sensed several Anbu watching him from nearby and smirked before directing one of his many Shades to cause a distraction. He had discovered years ago that if he put chakra into his Shades then they could physically interact with things and people thus making them powerful assassins, so long as the Chakra lasted that is. Shaking his head from those thoughts, he smirked as several trashcans suddenly flew out of a nearby alley and the Anbu moved to investigate while Naruto entered the tower.

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat in his office cursing himself for letting Naruto get taken away those years ago and it was even worse afterwards with the Councils throwing fits and demanding he be marked down in the Bingo Book, which was squashed when Hiruzen pointed out that doing so meant they’d have to put _why_ he was ranked so high for a child and that would draw the other villages to him to either recruit him or take his demon for their own. Then his two remaining students returned when he informed them something had happened and to say they were pissed would be like saying the Kyubi was a cute little fox kit. They not only were furious at him, but also at the village for CELEBRATING Naruto being gone and they also believed their sensei was losing his mind when he spoke of a living skeleton, dead immediately coming back to life, and then an armored figure and said living skeleton vanishing through a strange portal.

Afterwards, Jiraiya had scoured the Elemental Countries with his spy network but didn’t even hear a whisper of Naruto, Kyubi, or anything until a few years ago when it was reported that someone looking like Naruto only older interfered with Salamander Hanzo in Ame, and then again later when the Uchiha massacre occurred and Sasuke stated there was a cloaked figure with some blonde hair sticking out with his brother, mother, and cousin amongst the dead bodies. That was another worry because of the corpses of Sasuke’s father and grandfather, which took several weeks even with Tsunade doing the autopsies to identify, were shriveled up husks devoid of anything that would usually mark them as human besides bones and mummified skin. Another point of worry was that Itachi was supposed to get in touch with Jiraiya afterwards, but he never did meaning he was dead, captured, or turned traitor, though which one was worse was anyone’s guess. Though they all had to suppress the urge to bash Sasuke’s head in when he began demanding information on Naruto after it was discussed that he may have been involved and then again when he demanded Tsunade and Jiraiya to train him and Tsunade was about two seconds away from sending him into the next country via one of her punches.

Naturally, when the councils heard these rumors they demanded again that he be marked down in the Bingo Book, which was immediately shot down by Jiraiya and Tsunade under threats that they would leave Konoha and help Naruto wherever he was if they even dared to do such a thing. That threat alone had gotten them to shut up about it, but as time kept dragging on they kept reaching a stalemate instead of victory.

His thoughts were broken as he heard a small ruckus outside his door before it was opened and a cloaked figure walked in and Hiruzen tensed. Naruto gazed at the old man before him while mentally ordering his Shade in the room to take a certain scroll once he got the old man to leave, which he knew wouldn’t be that hard, “Still alive I see, eh old man?” Naruto stated with a smirk while Hiruzen frowned.

“You have a lot of nerve talking to the Hokage of Konoha that way. Who are you?!?” He demanded as he took a kunai from his sleeve and got ready to go on the offensive if needed. Naruto chuckled at the old man who was once a beacon of power and respect to him and now was nothing more than an ant under his boot, no offense to the ants of course.

“Awe, I’m hurt old man, I thought for sure you would remember me. Though, in your defense, it has been a few years and you were old then so you’re even older now.” He stated as he pulled back his hood with a demonic Genjutsu over him to make him appear normal and Hiruzen widened his eyes in shock at seeing Naruto.

“Naruto! My boy you’re back!” He stated as he attempted to hug the boy, while internally planning on striking a pressure point to make him go unconscious and then have Inoichi recover and then erase all the memories he had from when he disappeared. However, he was stopped by an invisible wall with Naruto standing there like nothing was wrong as he used his Rinnegan’s powers to manipulate gravity and matter to keep Hiruzen from getting too close.

“You don’t get to welcome me old man, not when you have some sins to confess for more than one reason or did you think I wouldn’t find out about my family?” Naruto stated and asked and Hiruzen stiffened and had a microscopic scowl on his face that Naruto caught before rolling his eyes, “Save your hatred old man, now why was the man that killed my mother never punished? Answer me honestly and maybe I won’t consider leaving this place before I return to burn it to the ground.” He stated with Hiruzen finding himself pushed back and forced into his chair.

 _“What was that power? Was it Kyubi’s doing? Whatever it was, I have to answer carefully or there is no telling what kind of trouble he could cause Konoha.”_ Hiruzen thought worriedly, “The man had too much influence to be put down, while I don’t doubt it could have been done, the risks were far above what the justice would gain us due to his connections and knowledge of village secrets.” He stated and Naruto scoffed lightly at the reasons even if the old man believed them.

“I’m sure. Next question, why was my family wiped from the History books except my father?” He said sarcastically before he voicing his next question and Hiruzen had that micro scowl again and Naruto could practically taste his hatred coming off of him.

“It was beyond my power to stop as the Councils decided that since they weren’t of Konoha then they had no right to be in Konoha books and your father’s clan was unknown to everyone due to him being the only noteworthy individual.” He stated and felt powerful killing intent from Naruto and was shocked the, believed, boy could do that.

“That’s a lie Hiruzen so now you lose.” Naruto stated before turning to leave before Hiruzen moved to stop him.

“Naruto, you will not leave this village!” He shouted before he found himself in a vice like grip around his throat.

“You have no power to stop me old man, I’ve grown beyond anything you could control and now because you lied to me, you are the one responsible for when my wrath comes down on this village.” Naruto stated before throwing Hiruzen into a wall where he slid and hit the floor as Naruto walked out and he saw that his Anbu guards were dead on the ground with different parts missing from them.

_Just outside the Forest of Death: Five minutes later_

Naruto was walking while calling his two pets to him via a seal connecting them to him before he was surrounded by Anbu, two of which Naruto recalled from when they protected him and from what his father told him, Hiruzen, and Tsunade and Jiraiya, who Naruto was actually a little happy to see. Hiruzen, of course, was scowling and ready to fight, “You aren’t leaving Naruto; you’re too valuable to just allow wandering the world.” He stated while his students and the two Anbu glared at him slightly for referring to Naruto like he was a possession.

Naruto for his part chuckled lightly, “So that’s how it is, I’m just a tool for you to use for this village and its safety. No doubt you told the two beside you that I’ve been taken over by Kyubi and thus am not myself. I wonder if they would still be on your side if I told them certain secrets pertaining to my family.” He stated and Hiruzen started to sweat since there was quite a bit he could be referring to.

“Naruto we know your family was betrayed and removed from the history books, but we can fix that easily.” Jiraiya stated though he and Tsunade had a nagging feeling that there was something even worse than what they knew. Their fears weren’t alleviated as Naruto laughed.

“Oh, you have no idea how much worse it is. Let’s start with a fun one, did he tell you he let the man that killed my mother go without any punishment?” He asked while the four earlier mentioned people were shocked and glared at Hiruzen, “No? Well how about that no one was ever punished for breaking the law pertaining to my containing the Kyubi and let’s not forget it was the majority of the Clans that demanded such a law as they wanted to respect my father’s wish and see me as a hero?” He asked and the glares increased with Killing Intent coming now too, “Then there are two more secrets, one that has to do with the Second Ninja war and one that pertains to you two specifically that he has been keeping from you for over 30 years.”

He stated and Hiruzen looked ready to have multiple heart attacks and was scowling at Naruto with his two students shaking in rage, “What secrets are those exactly?” Tsunade growled out as she debated whether or not to pound her sensei into the ground. Hiruzen tried to tell them that now was not the time but Naruto just smirked wider.

“Which do you want to hear first? How he betrayed the Uzumaki or how he robbed you two of something even more precious?” He asked and both widened their eyes before trying to make their sensei burst into flames with their glares while Hiruzen was now sweating a river.

 _“How could he possibly know that?!?! Only myself, Danzo, Himura, and Koharu know about those secrets because we killed off everyone else that knew!”_ He thought frantically since if Naruto revealed those secrets then his students would be done with everything, “Those secrets are dead and buried Naruto! There is no reason to bring them up!”

He stated and Naruto smiled cruelly, “Oh, that’s where you’re wrong old man. You see I’m living proof that one isn’t and the other is by far from being dead and buried thanks in no small part to things I learned and then acted upon recently.” He stated and Hiruzen widened his eyes and shook in fear as his fears that Naruto knew specifics that shouldn’t be possible.

“What the hell did you do Sensei?!?” Jiraiya demanded and Hiruzen didn’t answer while Naruto smirked.

“Well, he and his so called Elder Advisors sold out the Uzumaki Clan in the second war by giving Iwa, Suna, and the minor villages info on how to get in undetected, where the key places to hit were, where the evacuation tunnels led, and the rest of the need to know things.” He stated before Hiruzen lunged at him to shut him up before he was sent flying back via a hand motion from Naruto and two Anbu that tried to attack Naruto found themselves being mauled by a black dragon and a putrid green wolf. Naruto then flexed his hands out and vines came up from the ground and ensnared the other Anbu and Hiruzen, while Dolphin, Cat, Jiraiya, and Tsunade were left alone, “Now for the last secret, do you two recall the second Ninja war when Tsunade’s lover Dan died?”

He asked and they both nodded sadly as Tsunade loved him and Jiraiya had given the man his blessing as he wanted Tsunade happy, “Do you also recall that you, Tsunade, went into a coma about a month later due to an enemy attack and didn’t awaken till over 10 months later?” He asked and they frowned before nodding, “Let me ask you, who did you seek comfort with right after Dan died?” He asked and everyone saw Tsunade blush while looking at Jiraiya and he blushed as well, “Correct, now, when you awakened you were told that any soreness you had was simply from being stuck in the same position for 10 months, but that was a lie.” He stated surprising them, “You see, what they failed to mention was that you were pregnant with Jiraiya’s son and that they literally cut him out of you as you were incapable of giving birth in your unconscious state and that Hiruzen signed off on it believing the child would become a powerful shinobi that he could present himself to as the kindly older man that would take the child under his wing and teach some things after giving the child a fake last name.” He stated and the two widened their eyes in shock and horror before glaring at their sensei who was still struggling to get free.

“And who was this child?” He asked making the two look back at him with fear and hope in their eyes, “ _He_ was a man that grew to become powerful and surpassed his sensei and those that reached his position before him easily before finding the love of his life in the one place Hiruzen hoped he wouldn’t. His name; was Minato Namikaze, my father and the Fourth Hokage.” He stated making everyone widen their eyes while both Jiraiya and Tsunade had tears going down their eyes at the thought of having a child and then meeting said child without even knowing about him, “So you see, you’re not my godparents, you’re my grandparents and what makes it worse is that my father found out about these secrets and planned to bring the perpetrators to justice before telling you two when he showed you me, his son and your grandson after I was born. Oh how convenient it is that they happened to be killed and the Kyubi just happened to escape before he could do such things the day I was born.”

Naruto stated as he stood there before Soren and Ceraxas came next to him. He nodded and turned to Hiruzen, who finally got free and came up again, “I’ll be seeing you old man and thank you for the Forbidden Scroll.” He stated getting the old man to widen his eyes before he launched at Naruto and got caught again before Naruto smirked and released the Genjutsu showing him in his armored clothes and his three scars down his face, but his natural looks nearly gave them all a heart attack as he had Minato’s eyes, his slitted silver pupil notwithstanding, both of his parents’ hair styles with his hair being spiky and wild like Minato’s but long in the back like Kushina’s, his mother’s red hair but it had blonde, white, and silver tips. Naruto then broke Hiruzen’s right arm when he attempted to hit Naruto causing the man to scream out in pain, “You can’t beat me old man, I’ve had over 30 years in another world to train, fight, kill, and prepare for this and I have plenty of supporters of my own to help me. Next time I come to this village, it will be to start tearing it apart one piece at a time.” He stated before throwing the old man away and took out a hearthstone, “Oh, and before I forget, my name isn’t Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze anymore, my name is Ammon Menethil, the Prince of Death.”

He stated shocking them before he crushed the Hearthstone in his hand and the green glow surrounded him and his pets before they disappeared shocking the witnesses as they left no trace.

_Whirlpool: at that moment_

Naruto appeared in his new throne room within the tower of Uzu as his forces had accomplished much in the last two weeks. Let it never be said that a project is impossible when you have Dwarves, Goblins, Gnomes, Draenei, and lots of heavy labor to make the work go quickly. It also didn’t hurt that all those demons Naruto sent his power into, minus the Pit Lord, were now his clansmen under demon terms and thus were aiding in his projects and there were plenty of demons needing a master once Kil’Jaeden was destroyed and Naruto claimed the ones still in Outland and cured them of the Legion’s influence, or at least the ones that weren’t driven into total madness already. To top it all off, Naruto had begun reviving some Uzumaki clansmen and they in turn were bolstering the defenses and structures and he even called someone rather impressive and powerful even without her body; his great great grandmother Mito Uzumaki. Already the walls were rebuilt, defenses were being added to them, outposts, docks, and other such things were being built across the island to help protect and prepare Naruto’s already battle hardened army for when he was ready to begin waging war.

He broke from his musings when he felt his first lover come up to him, “How was your fun?” Kira asked as she came up to him and kissed his cheek and he nodded.

“Enjoyable, a Shade will return here in the next week or so with the Forbidden scroll which will increase our power base even further. I’ll be heading out to find some possible allies/recruits the Shades kept tabs on for me while we were in Azeroth and will be back in a week at least.” He stated and she nodded, “How’s Mito doing? I know she is still trying to adjust to everything and the fact that we’ll eventually go to war with her husband’s creation doesn’t help much.” He asked as his other kinsman had been enthusiastic about getting some revenge on Konoha for what happened and were very accepting of the forces he had from Azeroth and began building a comradery with them, but Mito had been withdrawn slightly and quiet.

“She’s been seen just looking around like she is lost in thought, but she doesn’t seem all there at times.” She stated as she had seen the woman that had contained her for years wandering around with a spaced out look in her eyes.

“I’ll talk to her, if she doesn’t snap out of this soon, then we may have to quarantine her until she snaps out of it as she may prove a liability. Though with some things I may be able to try later, she may snap out of her funk.” He stated and she nodded before giving him another kiss to the cheek before he jumped down the tower and brought his wings out to glide down before he walked to the house Mito had been set up in, “Mito-O-bāchan.”

He stated softly and Mito looked up to him before smiling slightly, which from what everyone reported, it was the only time she did so though it wasn’t surprising as Naruto was one of the only two links to her direct family left, “Naruto-kun, I hope your trip to Konoha wasn’t too taxing.” She stated and he shook his head.

“No, I got to confront the bastard of a student your husband had, see my grandparents, let them in on some information that Hiruzen tried to keep hidden, and made sure the Forbidden Scroll would make its way here.” He stated as he saw her perk up at her granddaughter, “Not yet Mito, at the moment the thing keeping you and our kinsmen alive is the mass seal array I set up that feeds off my chakra, mana, and other energies and when I am not around it is stabilizing you with the amount I feed it before leaving and Kira-chan and the others provide a bit of energy to fuel it if the need arises. Then there is Nordrammil also feeding the seal by calling on the world’s layline energies to better connect you to this plain of existence and thus allow you to be fully alive again. You’ll be back to full strength soon enough, but if you leave now you’ll be withered away before you even reach Fire Country.” He stated and she frowned slightly before nodding.

“I understand.” She stated while being respectful as he was clearly more powerful than any of them and he was bringing back her people from death and betrayal. She was a little surprised when he shook his head at her statement.

“No, you don’t. I can see that Uzumaki spirit we all possess that makes us so damn impatient. I can see the urge to go and see her right now, but I promise you’ll see her soon enough and, if you behave and stop acting like a damn zombie around our kin and allies, you may be able to get two others back as well.” He stated getting her to chuckle before she perked up and widened her eyes at what he was suggesting, “I don’t know when I’ll be able to as it was hard trying to pry your soul out as it was close to ascending with no regrets, but he and his brother may have passed on already and it will take time to investigate and pull them here as they have had more time to pass on. For now, just relax and help our kin here while I tend to some business outside of Whirlpool. I can also make it so you can talk to your great grandson, but before you ask I can’t bring him back. At least, not without someone else interfering first as it breaks certain tenants and laws set down both by the gods and others. My mother on the other hand may be able to be brought forth, but it is hard to say and I’ll have to commune with some allies of mine and the Death god since there may be a loophole or two that can be exploited both for my father and my mother.” He stated and she nodded in understanding, basically he was telling her to trust him and not disobey him as he was doing the best for them all.

“I understand, Naruto-sama.” She stated as his clan mates would address him as Naruto when in private since they were family, but to anyone else or in public he was Ammon Menethil, death incarnate. Naruto nodded to her before he left to conduct some business before he went to another country that not only contained two potential soldiers but also another builder that could help his current ones. Mito sat there with a small hope in her eyes, _“Hashirama-kun, I hope Naruto-kun can bring you back to me. While we always desired peace, from what I’ve learned from Naruto and his new people, he has gotten peace beyond our wildest dreams in that other world. I hope you will see the light as I have and will not be against what is to come.”_ She thought before rising and going to help her kin and allies ensure nothing like the Second Shinobi War happened here again.

_Three days later: Wave Country_

Naruto walked through the trees enjoying the peace that seemed to emanate from the forests that defied the current state of the country. He had already gathered a decent sized band of Samurai, Missing Nin, and other professionals to meet him in a week’s time at a small fishing village at the coast leading to the nation of Whirlpool and the village was a Whirlpool loyal village that were aligned with the Uzumaki thus they would accommodate his soon to be soldiers and helpers till he returned there.

Breaking from his thoughts, he found himself in a small field of flowers and smiled at hearing their chatter about him as his continued druid training and dragon blood had been connecting him to nature more and more. Breaking from his musings again, he noticed a young woman picking herbs and chuckled at the flowers calling out to her to pick different ones as those were still young, “You know those flowers are a bit young right?” He asked the woman causing her to jump and face him, though she gained a blush because of it.

Straightening herself, she cleared her throat before speaking, “I’m sorry?” She asked as she only vaguely heard what he said and was a little distracted at the moment and Naruto chuckled lightly.

“Hehe, I said those flowers are young meaning their healing properties aren’t as potent as their adults. If you were to use these then whoever used them would need more time than they normally would.” He stated and she widened her eyes slightly at possibly making a mistake like that and Naruto motioned to another part of the field where the flowers were noticeably taller than the others and didn’t mind being picked since they would wither away in a few weeks’ time anyway, “These should do nicely for you.” He stated and she nodded her thanks before he began helping her.

As he did they made idle chatter with her introducing herself as Haku and Naruto introducing himself as Ammon before telling her he did have a village but it wasn’t a major one or at least not yet and that he wouldn’t be surprised if people began noticing it more within a short time and that he was currently on a mission that needed to be completed, “Tell me Naruto-san, do you have anyone you hold precious?” She asked and Naruto chuckled lightly.

“Yes, and I have crushed countless enemies that have come after them for one reason or another and I plan to keep them safe. I, and they, have certainly earned that much with the lives we’ve lived, something I can tell you can sympathize with.” He stated and she nodded before he noticed someone was watching them and knew they weren’t there for Haku, “Tell me Haku-chan, would you and Zabuza take a different offer if it was better than the one Gatō gave?” He asked and Haku froze before shifting slightly, “Don’t bother hitting me with your Senbon, it won’t do you any good as I have unique genetics that block it. I am no threat to you or Zabuza, I’m actually someone who wishes to help you two.” He stated causing her hand to freeze, no pun intended, as she basically had no weapons against him at the moment.

“And why should I trust you?” She asked as it was a fair question and a valid one. Naruto merely chuckled causing her to look at him in confusion.

“When you were 9, Zabuza and you were ambushed by a Hunter Nin scouting unit and he took a bad injury. However, despite the injury, you were able to get away and even got information from an unknown source about which way the Hunter Nin were coming from and how many were tracking you. That gave Zabuza the chance to hire a few Ronin to distract/eliminate them while you two escaped. Then when you made it to another town, you found some money left for you and him that happened to be enough for an under the table kind of doctor and then get away again.” He stated making her stiffen and widen her eyes, “Both of those incidents were due to an agent of mine interfering on my orders and that wasn’t the last time they helped you.” He stated as he took some more of the flowers and placed them in her basket before standing again.

“Why did you and are you trying to help us?” She asked finding her voice again and Naruto smirked slightly.

“Because you both could serve a purpose that I find could be benefited from my intervention and the fact you are hunted for simply disagreeing with the Mizukage is not something I can overlook. The reason I am here is because my agents have found that Gatō plans to betray you two as a way to not have to pay you after the battle with the Konoha team that is here. If you specifically should survive, he was planning on using you in ways that would make Zabuza want to carve the man into one million pieces at out of sheer principal.” He stated and she widened her eyes in shock and horror.

“Please, can you come and talk with Zabuza and help us? We can give you whatever you want in exchange.” She asked knowing that that statement may have sealed her into a terrible fate but she and, more importantly to her, Zabuza would live. Naruto chuckled sensing her fears.

“Yes, I will. However, there is someone I must speak with first so if you would go on ahead I will be along shortly.” He stated and she nodded before standing and leaving with her basket of herbs and when she was out of sight, Naruto turned around, “You can come out, Setsura Hisame.” He stated before the figure he sensed came out and stood before him.

The figure before him was a man with long dark blue hair that was tied into a ponytail, azure blue eyes, and wearing black/dark blue kimono with azure wave like patterns, sandals on his feet, and a dark blue scarf with colored patterns in the form of waves, had multiple tassels, and was around 2 meters long that he kept around his neck and mouth. The man also had an aura of coldness around that reminded Naruto of the ice/frost Death Knights of Azeroth, but his power was only high Jonin meaning he wouldn’t give Naruto anything more than a workout at most, “So it is true, you’ve been keeping tabs on different people wandering the Elemental Countries. I and others I’ve met that didn’t want my head have felt someone or something watching us and then the random warnings and help we receive from unknown sources.” The now named Setsura stated with his voice sounding just as icy and cold as his aura was.

“Yes, though you were a special case for me since you are unique compared to everyone else.” Naruto stated honestly while Setsura raised an eyebrow at him.

“Really? And what made me so special?” He asked genuinely curious as what made him so unique and Naruto smiled.

“The fact that your great grandfather was my grandmother’s granduncle, cousin.” Naruto stated shocking the man before him, “Your affinity for all things water comes from your Great Grandfather, Tobirama Senju, who had an affinity for water never before seen and hasn’t been seen since. Though how his descendant slipped through the cracks is curious and I can only assume that someone attempted to eliminate any descendants he had and failed to get one.” Naruto stated and Setsura was in a state of shock and Naruto smiled kindly, “Come with me cousin, there is someone that can tell you of your family better than I and there is a chance for peace and eventual happiness in my territory and it will only grow with your help.”

Naruto stated and offered to his cousin and Setsura was silent for a moment before he nodded, “I will come with you, cousin.” He stated before he and Naruto walked to catch up with Haku while Naruto told him about himself and Setsura did in turn do the same while Naruto also told him what he knew of their family.

_A week later: Bridge Builder Tazuna’s house_

Kakashi Hatake was prepping for the confrontation that was to come at the unfinished bridge with Zabuza and his helper and had used the week to help his team prepare, though he wished that a certain blonde was on his team instead of any of them. Currently, his team was trying to kill each other with the pale boy Sai insulting both his teammates, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, both taking offense, and then both trying to beat him to a pulp for his words.

However, they all stopped as they felt a presence coming towards the house and they all bolted outside with Tazuna since they needed to stop the threat, though Tazuna came out because his daughter and grandson were outside tending to a small garden. They all stiffened as they saw an armored figure approaching and standing before them with the ninja taking defensive stances in front of their client and his family, “I’m afraid you can’t go to the bridge just yet Tazuna-san.” Naruto stated as he stood there with his hands in front of him.

“Identify yourself! Are you with Zabuza or Gatō?!?” Kakashi shouted as he held a kunai at the ready and Naruto chuckled at him.

“No I am not with them, and I suppose I am not a threat to you, at least at the moment. I simply do not wish for you to go to the bridge right away as my allies are disposing of Gatō and if I must identify myself, my name is Ammon Menethil, the Prince of Death.” He stated making them stiffen slightly at the name and title before he turned to Tazuna, “You have nothing to fear from me Tazuna-san, quite the opposite really since I was hoping to hire your expertise with a large construction project of mine that my forces would welcome the aid in getting done.”

He stated confusing the old man before he widened his eyes slightly in realization, _“He’s not after me, he’s after these Konoha Nin.”_ He thought as he saw the figure roll his neck and stood ready.

“I’m afraid if you want to go to the bridge quickly, then you’ll have to go through me.” He stated before Sasuke launched at him with a kick only for Naruto to grab the leg and throw him into a tree before he dodged and broke an ink tiger with his bare hands surprising Sai before Kakashi jumped in and Naruto dodged effortlessly around his attacks before he released a Death Coil that Kakashi narrowly dodged and everyone watched in shock as the tree it hit withered away and died, “Careful Jonin-san, being too careless will lead to your death even if you are one of the few Konoha nin that I can actually stand to be around.” Naruto stated before slamming his boot into Kakashi’s torso sending him sailing into the wall of the house before Naruto ducked Sasuke’s follow up attack and then proceeded to block every subsequent attack from him with ease, “Come on Uchiha, show me the power of your clan or that you can at least match your brother when I fought him once.” Naruto stated as he had faced Itachi over the years both for sparring and for both to test new techniques and attacks and Naruto was still thankful that he was able to cure Itachi of his disease years ago.

Naturally, Naruto mentioning Itachi made Sasuke growl and renew his attack but he was still kept down before Naruto kicked him back while dodging a kunai from Sakura causing his hood to fall back and everyone to see him, “Naruto!” Kakashi shouted in shock and surprise as he saw his old sensei and his wife in the form of the boy/man before him.

 _“The Kyubi Vessel?!?”_ Sai thought in shock while Sakura was surprised and Sasuke was pissed as he heard how it was Naruto that helped in the massacre of his clan and he leapt at Naruto to attack again but Naruto merely punched him in the gut getting him hunched over in pain before he grabbed him by the neck, lifted him off the ground, and held him there.

“You’re pathetic Uchiha, I don’t understand why you hate me so much since you thought your father was a bastard anyway and his father was even worse so you’re not angry about that.” Naruto stated as Sasuke struggled and Naruto frowned, “You’re so blinded by your rage and everything the village has fed you that you can’t even see the truth the village doesn’t want you to see. How is it that no Anbu tried to interfere when the massacre occurred? How is it that not one of your clansmen ended up in the morgue? How is it that no one reported hearing the screams of your clansmen dying? How is it that Hunter Nin were conveniently not sent from the village until two days after the incident?” Naruto asked making all people present widen their eyes in shock as they didn’t know that had happened and Naruto scoffed, “Maybe you should be getting answers to those questions before you seek your revenge.” Naruto stated before tossing Sasuke away and his Shade in the area informed him that Zabuza and the others were done and proceeded to walk away, “I’ll look you up once your bridge is done Tazuna-san or at least one of my trusted soldiers will.”

Naruto stated before the boy, Inari, called out, “You attack the Konoha Shinobi after saying you’re no threat?!? What the hell kind of hypocrite are you?!?” He shouted and Naruto paused before turning to the boy, while the boy’s mother was telling him to be quiet and not insult someone that could kill or harm them.

“I said I was no threat to you, your mother, or your grandfather, do these four shinobi fall under any of those specifications?” He asked and everyone but Tazuna widened their eyes, “Exactly, an attack on your shinobi guards is not the same as an attack on you. Now that Gatō is dead, there will be no issues with your grandfather’s bridge and thus no need for the shinobi present to remain as your family’s guards.” He stated before he disappeared away from them without a trace.

_Just outside of Wave Country_

Zabuza, Haku, and Setsura were waiting on one of the few ships Gatō had in his possession awaiting the arrival of their ally. Zabuza had been skeptical at first, but as Naruto revealed certain specific and private events that they had received help in, he became a believer and took Naruto’s word on the matter and did away with Gatō with the help of Setsura and was waiting for the boy/man to come discuss the next move. Although, he did notice Haku being… fidgety and he internally was sweating at the concept of having to give her _the talk_ in regards to how she felt about the young man.

Haku was standing there hoping the mysterious boy/man that had been their silent guardian would be coming soon so she could see him again and the thought of it made her blush. Setsura was just patiently waiting for his cousin to return as he knew fully well his cousin was beyond anyone that would have been sent on the mission to Wave from Konoha as his cousin was Kage level easily.

Their thoughts were broken as Naruto appeared on the ship scaring them slightly, “Well, now that that is done, we can begin discussing a few things.” He stated and they nodded, “I’ll get right to the point Zabuza, I am willing to help you achieve your goal of claiming Kiri and rebuilding it as it should be and in return I want you to become a part of my soon to be empire as I’m going to bring war on Konoha, Suna, and Iwa at least and anyone else that gets in my way. I will not rule you in complete sense, it will be more along the lines of we are mutual and equal partners in this as you will be ruling and leading Kiri but will be helping me in return while also being counted as part of the empire I will build.” He stated surprising them all, “And before you ask; yes, I have plenty of muscle to back up my claims and power besides my own. Agreeing to this also grants other benefits as well, which will be discussed when we meet in Water Country in a few days to prepare to take on Kiri.” Naruto stated and Zabuza frowned in thought as he weighed the pros and cons before sighing as he didn’t like the idea of it in the complete sense but the kid had been looking out for him and his surrogate daughter for years now and even he could feel the power coming off the guy and knew he could be crushed easily by him.

“Alright, you help me with my coup of Mist and you got yourself a deal. We’ll become a part of your growing empire, sire.” He stated surprising Haku and Naruto nodded.

“Very well, I’ll meet you a couple of miles outside of Kiri in five days’ time.” He stated before he called for a Death Gate and motioned for Setsura to go through, which he did a few seconds later before Naruto bid Zabuza and Haku farewell and went through the gate himself right before it closed.

_Village on the outskirts of Whirlpool’s territory_

Naruto and Setsura appeared and immediately went to the tavern area before gathering the collected Ronin, Samurai, civilians, craftsmen, and missing Nin before they went to the coast and Naruto stepped forward, “Mobus.” He called before said Whale Shark came before his master surprising the onlookers at his appearance, “Everyone on board.” He stated as he stepped onto his aquatic pet and stroked his head as everyone got on board before Mobus turned and went towards Whirlpool. As they went, Naruto stood and addressed those he gathered, “I am going to inform you all now, the people of my village at the moment are not what you have normally seen, but I warn you now to respect them all as they have more than earned it and my territory will be a place without any bigotry or hatred amongst its citizens. The penalty for any discrimination will not be pleasant and I will personally carry it out.” Naruto warned and they all nodded with a little fear from him before Mobus arrived at the shore and Naruto led them to his budding Capital.

As they walked, they passed Ancients, Elves, Trolls, Tauren, and more of his forces as they went about patrolling, gathering supplies, and/or building new posts along the way and, to their credit, the new arrivals did not stare in disgust or hatred only wonder and awe at the impressive and foreign beings. Before long they were at the gates before they opened to show a bustling capital with different races of different sizes and looks moving about doing work or greeting each other. Naruto smiled at his growing home before he felt something against his leg and smiled at seeing Ceraxas there though the new arrivals were a little cautious.

Within moments, Itachi and Shisui were before him bowing in respect, “Good, you’re both here. I have some business to attend to so please show these people where they can begin setting up their different matters and become outfitted properly.” He ordered and they nodded before leading the group off while Naruto and Setsura went to see Mito, “Mito-O-bāchan.”

He greeted and the woman smiled before giving him a hug and then saw their guest, “Hello Naruto-kun, who is this?” She asked genuinely interested and Naruto smiled slightly.

“This is Setsura Hisame, Tobirama’s Great Grandson.” He stated surprising her, “I know; I was surprised as well when I found out. I’m having my Shades begin to investigate and hope to hear something soon, but for now I thought you could tell him of Tobirama to give him a better sense of family and connection to us as I have business to attend to.” He stated and she nodded with a smile which Naruto returned before leaving as Setsura sat with Mito and chatted.

Naruto entered his tower to find his commanders, both friends and loves, all there and he addressed them, “Alright, we have a few things to discuss. First off; Nagato, I want you to go to Wave Country in a week’s time to meet with Tazuna the Bridge Builder and discuss him coming to aid us and before anyone comments on him not being needed, he got a colossal bridge built in under 3 months’ time so we could use some expertise like that.” He stated and the others all nodded knowing that they could see it from a Shade in the area, “Good, now next I will be sending Kira-chan along with some of my demonic clansmen on a snatch and grab mission from Konoha while I and a few others go to Kiri to help our new ally Zabuza take over it and remove the Mizukage while another will go to the Water Daimyo. Once Kiri is done, I will be heading to Kumo and Itachi will go to the Lightning Daimyo to begin discussions of an alliance or perhaps more, while Shisui and Mikoto go and speak to certain individuals that I hope to be on our side. Once this is done, we’ll be secure in every matter needed before the Chunin Exams occur in Konoha where we’ll gain more allies and begin the termination of Konoha.”

He stated and his commanders all nodded knowing their leader’s plan for vengeance was beginning just as he wanted, “On another note, I need a small strike and retrieval team prepared should the need arise as we potentially have four Uzumakis still alive in the countries and I wish to recover them and bring them into the fold as quickly as possible as well as another individual that could be invaluable to us if the rumors of his prowess are true.” He ordered and they nodded knowing who to pick for the strike and retrieval team as they had certain soldiers that more than excelled at that kind of work being only surpassed by Itachi, Shisui, Kira, and Naruto himself.

“My Lord, why not send Lady Mito to Konoha?” Marco asked his leader as it would make sense as they could all guess just what was being taken from Konoha and Naruto had wanted her to get her own view of Konoha. However, his thoughts were broken when Naruto sighed.

“Because her connection to this plain is still shaky at best. If she leaves these lands too soon, she could either wither away into nothing or the work I did to ensure she was herself and not a servant to my will shall be undone and it could take countless days and attempts to return her to normal again. Besides, she is the best seal master here, besides myself, and is needed to help with the defenses as well as helping any of our rune crafters to learn seals and with what I want taken from Konoha, it will give her something to look forward to once it is complete.” Naruto informed and reasoned and Marco nodded in understanding, “Good, now onto the other business. How are the repairs and projects?” He asked as they all began discussing and reporting to their leader about the happenings of his budding nation.

**Done! Ok, Naruto is set up and preparing for his campaigns while Konoha just took a hit and potentially lost two Sanin as soldiers if the need arises.**

**Now, since I know it will come up, Naruto’s necromancy is a little problematic in the Elemental Countries as it isn’t soaked in magic like Azeroth was and Chakra IS VASTLY DIFFERENT than magic and there is the fact Naruto is interfering with the Shinigami, Yami, and Kami so he has to be careful that he doesn’t enrage the deities by pulling too many people back from death that it upsets the natural order of things and is exploiting loopholes that exist to better allow him to bring back different dead beings that could/would help him in his goals. In Azeroth, there is plenty of magic to support the necromantic arts while the Elemental countries do not so Naruto must use seal work and his own power to tie them to this plain of existence until they are fully connected to the living plain and can move about without worry, which is why Naruto wanted the Forbidden Scroll since it has a certain jutsu that he could incorporate with his necromancy to better tie them to the living world.**

**Anyway, next time will be Kiri, the smash and grab, Kumo, and some other things as well that should be plenty of fun for you guys to read.**

**Well, that’s it for this one, later everyone. Don’t forget to review.**


	7. Making a Statement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is heading to Water Country to help Zabuza, then it's a few final touches before he can bring his family back

**Hello all and welcome back to Prince of Death.**

**Anyway, this is taking Kiri, the smash and grab, the diplomacy areas for now, and a few other things.**

**Now that that’s settled, let’s start the show, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill; I don’t own Naruto or anything but a few ideas, attacks, and characters. If I owned Naruto, Naruto would have made Kakashi at his age look like an amateur.**

(Authors Notes)

“Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

_‘Conversation thoughts’_

**“Demon, Undead, Dragons, Naruto’s pissed off/Demonic Knight Voice”**

**_“Above’s thoughts”_ **

**_‘Above’s conversation thoughts’_ **

_[Soul talking]_

**_{Unknown Language}_ **

**Chapter 7: Making a Statement**

_Whirlpool: Three days later_

Naruto stood on top of his tower looking over his land and was happy that it was progressing so well. Nordrammil, the Tree of Eternity, was able to make a few Wisps by feeding off of chakra instead of mana and they either began collecting lumber in their own way or turned into more Ancient Protectors; the seal masters and rune crafters had begun placing said items around the nation; the magi were helping instruct the builders in how to build their towers with the magical runes to reveal anyone trying to be stealthy or go invisible; and the Uzumaki warriors were being accepted into the army as family.

At the moment, Naruto was preparing to head to Water Country to meet up with Zabuza and then summon his forces as they couldn’t move effectively if they were to march as one cohesive unit. He also was going to send Nagato today instead of later since he would need extra time to meet with Tazuna since Naruto had no doubts that certain parties of Konoha had sentries and scouts around the area in case he showed up and Nagato was to meet with the Wave Daimyo and call Naruto if he was needed for the discussions.

Then there was the smash and grab that Kira and his demon kin were going to commit for him as there was quite a few things in Konoha that were his by right and he wasn’t about to let the bastards in Konoha have more time with the items and he also wanted certain documentation that would crush the trust the Fire Daimyo had in Konoha thus making his first strike all the more fitting and pleasurable, which is why he had several Shades in place and waiting for the signs of the smash and grab to start as the major players would either go and investigate or send a good chunk of their forces there. Then there were five specific _items_ that he wanted recovered for something important. Oh how he wished he would be able to see the faces of anyone who saw Kira and his demonic brethren when they fulfilled the mission for him. But he would have to miss it as he had a Kage to break and probably some ninja to remove that would barely give him a work out.

Shaking his head of those thoughts, he reviewed what he knew about the four suspected Uzumaki, their names were Tayuya, Karin, Amaru, and Jugo and he already had a plan to get the warrior named Kimimaro. He had already sent Shades to speak to the people and would offer them a chance to be ready when he initiated his idea to solidify his clan back to the realm of the living, but he had to wait till after Kiri, the Smash and Grab, and the negotiations as he figured he would more than likely be drained afterwards since it would take a good chunk of his power to do what he wanted and to do it correctly since one flaw could cause even more of a drain since it would be costly if he was not careful. That and messing up could make the Shinigami and the Bronze Dragonflight very pissed off and he was working on ensuring neither of those two things occurred through one in progress idea and one idea that would be starting soon.

Shaking the thoughts away, he leapt off his tower and landed before straightening himself and walked through getting and giving nods of respect as he walked while noting the newer arrivals were taking to the area well and were getting along with the other races with little trouble. Even his demon kin were being accepted since they weren’t consumed by the Fel madness and were pleasant to be around, though the Succubi were pushing their luck sometimes, and, naturally, there were a few demons that wouldn’t have minded him being their summoner since Naruto had obvious Warlock potential. Naruto hadn’t done so because he always felt more of a fighter than a spellcaster and his way of fighting reflected that, not that he would disregard his magical abilities and focus solely on his weapons, but still it was always an option. Setsura had also adapted well and had been spending time learning about his grandfather from Mito and practicing his abilities with some of the other members of Naruto’s still growing nation as each day more people that were true allies, servants to, or just loyal to the Uzumaki were coming to Whirlpool.

Clearing his thoughts for the third time, he found Kira there with some of the demons that would be accompanying her to Konoha and he smirked as he came up and put his arms around her before he began kissing her neck and collarbone getting her to moan out, and getting pouts of disappointment from the Succubi, “I’ll be leaving soon, Kira-chan. I expect you and the others to be successful in your mission.” He stated between kissing her collarbone and her mate mark, which was a silver nine tailed fox with three tails being fur, three being bone, and three being scaled like a dragon’s.

“Ok Naruto-kun, we’ll be successful and will ensure that no specific targets are taken out while we are there.” She stated while smirking internally since she knew the Succubi would kill, literally in some cases, to get Naruto to take them for himself, but he focused on the task at hand and his current loves and made sure to stress if one of his loves was harmed there would be hell to pay… and not the kind that many demons wouldn’t mind experiencing.

“Good, I should be back within a week since, after Kiri and getting them situated, I’ll be going to Kumo to begin things there.” He stated and she nodded before giving him a loving kiss, “Also, have Marco and the Lions get a strike team ready and get them into Wind Country’s borders, there is a woman there that I want saved and once they arrive at the border one of my Shades will lead them to where they need to go.” He stated before he showed her a picture to give to Marco of a young woman with green hair and two long orange bangs framing her face while her eyes were also orangish. She nodded and he took off in a blur of speed, while Shisui, Mikoto, Yahiko, and Itachi headed out with Yahiko going to the Water Daimyo and Itachi going to the Lightning Daimyo while Mikoto and Shisui were going to talk with some specific individuals.

_2 days later: Water Country_

Zabuza sighed as he got off the boat as they docked in Water Country with Haku right beside him and both were wondering what Naruto had up his sleeve and what kind of show of force he would give. He also absentmindedly noticed Haku blushing and fidgeting at the thought of meeting the guy again and he was still a little shaken about having to give her ‘the talk’ and everything as he had not signed up for that when he took her on as a tool/daughter/apprentice. Shaking his head, he continued moving to the place he planned to meet Naruto and his contact in Kiri.

Haku, for her part, was blushing and hoping to see the man that had helped them especially since her dreams, which started after Zabuza gave her the talk, were filled with him and her having various bouts of ‘fun’ and she could barely control the blush on her face from turning her into a tomato. She could only hope that he would come and would be able to help Zabuza fulfill his dream, even if it was slightly altered from the original version.

The two moved carefully as to not draw attention to themselves as they headed for a clearing that Naruto’s spy, which had still freaked them out slightly at seeing the black smoky mass with a skeleton within it, indicated for them to go to. Upon arriving, they found Naruto there apparently meditating as he just sat there without any worries or fears about anything around him. He seemed to be so at ease as if he could sense everything and that nothing that came for him could possibly touch him. However, what got their attention, more so Haku’s, was that there was a woman in a leotard and had a darker shade of white for her hair leaning on his shoulder that seemed to have a good-sized amount of power, “Come over Zabuza, Haku, I won’t bite.” Naruto stated making them jump slightly before they came over and sat in front of him before he opened his eyes and they got a _very_ good look at them and they had to suppress the shudder that wanted to go through them at seeing his eyes, “I’m glad you two made it safely.” He stated before turning to the woman next to him, “May I present one of my mates, Sally Whitemane.”

He stated as Sally smiled with her improved body since Naruto marking her had altered her body slightly due to him doing so with draconic, demonic, and undead powers going through him thus his mates were altered slightly while Kira was the least altered since she was within him when he got his Death Knight powers and she got her demonic powers from when the Sage of Six Paths separated the demonic power of the Jubi into her and her kin and she had some minor draconic in her thanks to the Jubi being an aspect. She wasn’t a dragon by any means, but she did have some boosted power than others since she got most of the lingering draconic power from the Jubi.

Some instances of changes that applied to them all were that his marked girls, not counting Kira, had enhanced brutality in combat, their reserves increased greatly, and their breasts and asses filled out a bit more as their breasts went up at least one cup size and their asses became more toned and firmer. For Mikoto specifically, her fire jutsu were drastically stronger, her Sharingan was less taxing on her, and her eyes were slitted now with her iris being the same color as her Sharingan. For Vereesa, her shadow abilities increased in power and reduced in the drain upon her, her speed increased, and her eyes slitted like the others. For Sally, her powers both holy and cursing increased and the drain reduced, her hair darkened a little, she gained access to some magics outside of the priesthood, and her eyes were also slitted with her red eyes being darker now.

Back to the matter at hand, Zabuza raised an eyebrow, “One of your mates?” He asked and Haku was curious as well as she wondered about her potential love interest’s meaning while Naruto chuckled lightly.

“I am the last male of three clans as well as a Prince in another realm and a lord here, so I can and have taken multiple women so long as they show they are strong and trustworthy and would welcome others if they proved themselves.” Naruto stated while both he and Sally chuckled internally at Haku perking up and blushing at that bit of information, “Now, I think there are some things that I need to explain before we discuss everything involving taking over Kiri.” Naruto stated and they nodded before he began telling him about his first four years of life, which made Zabuza outraged and pissed while Haku was reconsidering the ‘no killing’ policy she had, and Sally saddened at her mate’s early life even though she heard it from him before. Naruto then told them of his time in Azeroth and the war he waged in his father’s name and the people he recruited before returning here to the Elemental Countries.

By the end of it, both Haku and Zabuza had respect for and a bit of fear of Naruto since he had an army backing him full of battle hardened warriors, he was bringing back the Uzumaki clan which were feared for a reason, he had demons helping him, and he himself was beyond pretty much any Kage that existed or exists, “Damn, well I’m glad I decided to join you rather than stand in your way. By the way, you caused a massive shit storm when you were taken/rescued since I think Konoha did just about everything that wasn’t illegal and maybe even a few illegal things to find and bring you back.” Zabuza commented while Haku nodded slightly with Naruto and Sally chuckling slightly.

“Now onto business, do you have any contacts in Kiri that would be willing to help you?” Naruto asked and Zabuza nodded.

“Yes, her name is Mei Terumi and she is a high rank in his forces, she owes me a bit from the past and should be able to get us any info or such that may be useful. She should be here shortly.” He stated and Naruto nodded as he focused his sensor powers out around them and felt a signature coming towards them at an easy pace. Within minutes, a woman with long red hair with a bang that covered her right eye, light green eyes, and a blue provocative dress came into the area, “Ah, Mei, it’s good to see you.” Zabuza stated as Mei came up and sat between the two groups while her dress accentuated her breasts and rode up to show her legs and Haku had to suppress an eyebrow twitch because she was recognizing the signs Zabuza told her of how women used their bodies to get at men or even other women at times and Haku could see she was doing that at Naruto, though one part of her rationalized that even if Mei got Naruto’s attentions that didn’t mean she couldn’t as well.

“It is good to see you as well, Zabuza. Last I saw you, you were running for your life and I was cursing myself for not being able to warn you in time.” She stated while gazing at Zabuza and Haku before turning to the other two and found the woman was indeed beautiful, but when she settled on Naruto she blushed and had to fight back the urge to drool since his clothes/armor showed off his muscles and the power in his eyes wasn’t helping her either since she had a thing for power and he was practically exuding it out like it was nothing, “And who are you handsome?” She asked with a sultry smirk that made Sally and Naruto chuckle.

“Ammon Menethil, also known as Naruto Uzumaki Senju Namikaze, former Jinchuriki of the Kyubi, now ruler of Whirlpool and holder of the title of Prince of Death. Beside me is one of my mates, Sally Whitemane.” Naruto stated as he kissed Sally’s forehead and she smiled as she cuddled close to him, “Now, Mei-chan, I assume you have some information that could help with an assault, or at least the appearance of one, on Kiri?” He asked and Mei found herself blushing at the chan reference and the power that was swarming behind his eyes before she nodded.

“Yes, there are a couple of things and areas that could work.” She stated before she began explaining the patrol routes she knew of and the spots on the wall that she had recommended be fixed yet Yagura, the Mizukage, had ignored it stating there were better things to do with his time and resources. As she went on Naruto mentally mapped everything she told him and already had several plans that would work if for no other reason than to give his soldiers something to do since once he killed the Mizukage then the forces would stop fighting.

“Interesting.” He stated before turning to Sally, “Sally-chan, head on back and get anyone who wants to stretch their legs, and wasn’t assigned a mission or task already, ready for a small attack and have a Siege Engine ready to get us a way in once the attack is ready to commence.” He stated and Sally nodded before giving him a kiss to the cheek and teleported herself back to Whirlpool making the other three people widen their eyes before Naruto turned back, “When would you like to do the attack? Also, are there any that would turn against the Mizukage?” He asked and Zabuza and Mei frowned in thought before Mei responded first.

“There are quite a few who probably would if given the chance, they just aren’t because they don’t have someone with… substantial strength to lead them or give them hope that they won’t lose.” She stated and Naruto nodded since he could see that.

“Then I think you should approach them and soon since I doubt you can be gone long before the Mizukage begins getting suspicious. We should attack tonight as it will be best to not let the Mizukage get a chance to learn Zabuza is back in Water Country or that I’m here.” He stated and Zabuza raised an eyebrow and Naruto chuckled, “Yes, my forces will be ready. Unlike the villages here, we have soldiers prepared for war at all times even in a state of peace and thus are able to react and respond quickly and efficiently.” Naruto stated and they nodded before Mei stood and walked away while shaking her hips to get Naruto’s attention while Haku glared slightly at the older woman.

_That night: Just outside Kiri_

Naruto stood on a hill in the trees looking at the village hidden in the Mist while Zabuza, Haku, Sally, Vashj in her Elven form, Zasphun, Noctel, and Grom were beside him with his forces primed and ready behind them with the Siege Engine primed and ready to start. The plan was for Naruto, Grom, and Zabuza to go in first and make a large ruckus so that when the gate blew there would be no defenders as the main force rushed in and began taking the village, “Alright, you know the plan: On the signal, the Siege Engine charges the gate and begins firing on it before smashing right through it before the rest of the forces charge in and try not to kill all the defenders.” He stated and everyone nodded as Sally and Vashj were officially in charge with Zasphun and Noctel having the rank of commander to take up any ordering when Naruto, Grom, Sally, and/or Vashj weren’t around, which wasn’t surprising to Zasphun and Noctel since Sally and Vashj had more battle experience than they did.

Naruto nodded to them before he grabbed Zabuza and Grom and vanished into the shadows before reappearing on top of a building and smirking at the sight, “So, shall we start?” Naruto asked as he jumped down right on top of a passing Anbu before he impaled said Anbu with Death’s Embrace. Naruto then inhaled before blowing a stream of fire out that lit up a few buildings and would definitely gain some attention before Zabuza and Grom jumped down next to him and they went back to back as multiple ninja came upon them. Naruto and Grom grinned while Zabuza found himself feeling energetic at the thought of fighting since, unknown to him, he was being affected by an aura that Naruto and Grom both gave off that increased the desire for combat and increased their speed with each enemy killed and it had served them well in each battle they’d had.

The ninja were hesitant to do anything as they were facing Zabuza Momochi, a strange creature, and an unknown man with a sword giving off a death like feeling. Naruto smirked before he launched at them and cut three in half horizontally while Grom roared a battle cry before he moved and cleaved one ninja vertically in half before attacking more and Zabuza joined in sweeping through more ninja and even added his water jutsu since the air of Water Country was beyond humid which was why they specialized in water jutsu since they could be used anywhere in the country thanks to the abundance of water in the very air.

Bisecting, decapitating, amputating, eviscerating, carving, you name an action that you can commit with a sword or axe that is lethal, and likely to turn weaker people green from the sight of it, and they were doing it to the ninja as the real forces began coming at them and Naruto blew fire into the air both to incinerate some shinobi trying to attack from above and to signal the others to begin. Which they did… if the rapid explosions at the gate of the village followed by war cries outside of the village were anything to go by and then there was the fact that the explosions were followed by alarms echoing across the village and more sounds of fighting began to resound around the entire village with rifle fire echoing out as well. Naturally, this distracted the ninja to the point that Naruto, Grom, and Zabuza were able to bisect multiple enemies before they could react and then engage the ones that did react swiftly.

Everything was going good… until Naruto saw Zabuza get sent flying into a building and turned to see Yagura there looking pissed and Naruto smirked before moving towards him while casually cutting down any Kiri shinobi that moved in his way, “So, this is the great and feared Mizukage. I must say, I am unimpressed.” Naruto stated before he blocked a strike from Yagura and then kicked said Kage back with his boot leaving an imprint on Yagura’s torso. Naruto then had to go back to cutting down Kiri shinobi as they interfered again and noticed Zabuza get back up and begin engaging Yagura.

“Today you die, you bastard.” Zabuza growled as he attacked Yagura repeatedly with the Kubikiribōchō and Yagura was blocking the strikes but was finding Zabuza to be more challenging than when he failed his assassination attempt. However, he wasn’t challenging enough as Yagura managed to use his demon’s power to make his hand become scaled and, when he blocked the strike from Zabuza, he shoved his hand through Zabuza’s chest making him freeze in place and Naruto curse.

Yagura didn’t get to enjoy his kill as he had to jump back when Naruto launched a Death Coil at him and saw his subordinate that was hit begin wither away before he had to block another strike from Naruto. Naturally, he tried the same move on him that he did on Zabuza and it worked… somewhat. As his fist went through Naruto’s chest, Naruto merely grinned and grabbed the offending arm before pulling it out of him and then snapped it like a twig causing Yagura to scream in pain. His pain only increased as Naruto drew his other sword and cut Yagura’s legs out from under him, literally and held him by the throat after kicking his sword away, “Now, how to kill you?” Naruto mused as he looked at Yagura and frowned before tearing his shirt to show the seal and growled slightly, “I wondered why your demon would let you do this, now it makes sense.” Naruto stated as he saw a seal added to the original that allowed the demon’s power to be used even if the demon attempted to shut off its chakra from the container.

Yagura smirked thinking the man before him wouldn’t do anything so long as the demon was in danger, but his smirk turned to fear as Naruto grinned ferally at him and slammed his now clawed hand into Yagura’s body where the seal was and seemed to grab something before tearing his hand out and tossing something away before it showed a woman with greyish blue hair, a dark red/pink colored kimono, and red eyes with yellow irises, “Get on your feet Isobu, I won’t have a Biju laying on the ground like some commoner.” Naruto stated as the now named Isobu stood shakily before seeing Naruto and saw his slitted eyes along with sensing his demonic power and shook slightly, “Don’t be afraid Isobu, if you do not make me regret agreeing to Kira-chan’s request then there will be no hostility towards us.” He stated before turning back to Yagura and frowned before grabbing his head and ripped him in half before tossing the remains aside and burning them before sending Grom to the Tower to make the report over the village to stop the fighting and he went to Zabuza as he was clinging to life slightly.

As he approached, he sensed Haku appear and she rushed to his side crying slightly and Naruto knelt beside him, “Guess this is it for me.” Zabuza rasped and Haku cried more before Naruto took his blade and pierced the ground beside him.

“Only if you want it to be.” He stated getting the two to look at him, “I can make you better Zabuza, but it means turning you into a partial undead: A Death Knight.” He stated making Zabuza and Haku widen their eyes, “If I do this, you will have your current power, will, and skills with the first and third being enhanced and you will have access to more abilities and become a true force to be reckoned with… and then there is Isobu, who I can sense cares for you so she could aid with her demonic powers and can mark you as her mate making you a true demon of the Mist with her powers healing you while my powers will sustain you as you are right on the edge of death at the moment. If you agree to this, then there is no going back, and you will still have to uphold the deal. Do you accept?”

Naruto asked and Zabuza smirked before nodding and Naruto nodded before Isobu came over with a blush on her face and Naruto shifted into his Death Knight Form, which caused Haku and a newly arrived Mei to blush brightly at his more powerful looks, and Naruto took his blade as Isobu moved and bit Zabuza’s neck. Naruto then ‘gently’ pierced Zabuza’s chest before he blasted his unholy powers through the blade and Zabuza widened his eyes as he released a blood curdling scream before light enveloped him. Naruto drew back while Isobu was smiling in anticipation as the scream began to die down before the light died down to show the new ad improved Zabuza.

He stood a few inches taller than he did before, his skin had a slightly darker tone to it, his hair was slightly longer and was now a blackish blue, his bandages had been ripped to show his fanged canines and serrated teeth, his body was more muscular but contained to not make him appear bulky, and lastly his eyes were red like Isobu’s but his irises were a ghostly glowing blue. Naruto smirked while Isobu had to suppress her inner instincts yelling at her to jump him right now and consummate making him her mate. Zabuza stood and popped his joints slightly before adjusting to his body and saw Kubikiribōchō laying there and grabbed it before the blade glowed and shifted. The blade was still a Zanbato, but now it was obsidian black with a red Oni on the base of the blade grinning evilly while the pommel was a crimson clawed hand holding a black skull in its grip with red cracks going through the skull to show the hand was crushing the skull, and the blade was now black and appeared like a giant scimitar that was serrated on the edge while the back had teeth to bite and rip through enemies. Zabuza stared at the sword knowing it needed a new name, **“Death’s Fury.”** He stated with his voice sounding deeper and warped in a way that made it seem like he had a bad throat and Isobu was blushing more at the voice.

However, Naruto moved and caught him as he began to fall over, **“Easy Death Knight, you need to get used to your abilities and new body, which I’m sure Isobu will be happy to help with especially once your demonic powers begin to show themselves since it will take longer than mine on account of you not being a Jinchuriki so there was no demonic power constantly flowing through you.”** Naruto stated with a smirk as Isobu was by his side in an instant and helping to support him… and groping his new muscles and body as she pleased. Naruto stood upright as he let his form recede back to normal as he stood there while the fighting died down, no pun intended, as Grom made the announcement. Naruto loosened his joints before he walked off with to talk to Grom about some things while Haku looked at him sadly knowing he was going to be leaving soon.

“You know Haku.” Zabuza started as his powers receded, “He technically rules this place now even if I have the title of Mizukage, so technically your place is anywhere in his area of control. So, you could go with him if you wanted.” He stated and Haku widened her eyes before grabbing Zabuza in a hug while he chuckled, “You just have to agree to visit since I am still your father figure.” He stated and she nodded happily while Mei was wondering if she could get the same deal and wondered if maybe any of Naruto’s mates were open to having fun with a woman if their mate wasn’t able to give them attention. Unknown to her, Vashj, Sally, Zasphun, and Noctel suddenly sneezed as they were checking to ensure there was no more resistance in the village.

_At Whirlpool_

Vereesa suddenly sneezed as she was instructing some samurai and other soldiers with a bow on how to fire effectively and hit multiple targets easily, while in a different part of Whirlpool Fara and Natalia also sneezed which was in a way cute since they did it at the same time while interrupting their little bit of fun between them while Naruto was away. All three women shrugged it off and continued their actions while wondering why they felt a new sister was going to be joining them… in more ways than one.

_In the forests outside of Konoha_

Kira also suddenly sneezed as she and her faster demonic kin were moving through the trees while planning to summon their slower kin once they arrived which was where the group would split in half. Kira would lead one group to the Namikaze Estates and a commander for Naruto of the demons, which was a Demonhunter ironically, was going to lead more to a certain shrine located just outside of Konoha. From there the two would achieve their objectives and leave a calling card or two before heading back to Whirlpool with their assigned collections.

Upon reaching the borders of Konoha, the two groups split with Kira heading straight for the Namikaze Estates where she sensed several individuals that made her frown as she could take an educated guess on who they worked for which was why she sent the Voidwalkers and Imps in her group to do a little assassination as she and the few Succubi left went to the gates and Kira used a seal Naruto made that held his blood and chakra in it and when she slapped the seal over the gate opened and the Imps and Voidwalkers returned with the Imps being covered in blood and grinning madly before Kira walked into the courtyard and the Voidwalkers sunk into the shadows to ambush anyone that dared to come while Kira and the other demons began placing prepared seals all over the estates and ensuring they didn’t set off any seals that would harm the Estates before hearing screaming and knew the Voidwalkers were having fun.

Once it was all done, the demons reverse summoned themselves except the Succubi and Voidwalkers as they had one more task and as such they left while Kira stood in the middle of the Courtyard as Jiraiya, Tsunade, Hiruzen, a few Clan Heads, and quite a few Jonin and Anbu came and Kira smirked, “My husband wishes to tell you that the Namikaze are officially breaking all ties with Konoha and that you should be grateful he isn’t here to just burn this place down.” Kira stated while a few stiffened while Hiruzen scowled and took a ready stance.

“Well, will be sure to give him our reply after we break you and ensure that you tell us everything about where he is.” He stated with Jiraiya and Tsunade glaring at him and Kira merely grinned before releasing some of her power making them all take a step back.

“Watch what you say Hiruzen Sarutobi, you don’t have a protective fourth Hokage to protect you like you did the last time the village was threatened and you’re foolish if you think you can take me.” She warned before stating as the seals all glowed before she and the Namikaze estates were gone in an instant making everyone widen their eyes before an explosion occurred a distance away and they went to see what happened only to freeze in shock and fear at what they saw there.

_Uzumaki Shrine: Ten minutes ago_

The Demonhunter, named Kull, stared at the decrepit Uzumaki shrine with a massive frown on his face as his master/lord/father had been told and told them about how the shrine was a great and wondrous thing and now it looked like someone had used it as a garbage dump for decades… oh… wait… they did. He scowled slightly at the arrogance of his lord’s former home and, if he didn’t think his master would be upset, he would burn this village to the ground while destroying every living thing within the walls. However, he had his assignment and he was going to carry it through as well as the minor request from Lady Mito and he sure as hell wasn’t going to ruin his father’s plans for this village. So, with that thought in mind, he turned to his brethren, **“Alright, clear the debris and garbage and take the masks, but be careful and respectful or I’ll strike you down myself.”** He ordered and the demons, which were of the larger variety along with some Imps since they would be able to take the masks without risking damage and he knew it was only a matter of time before his father, in demonic terms, had what he wanted and was ready to do what he wanted.

Within 10 minutes, the masks were all collected, and the other demons reverse summoned themselves while Kull paused as he felt Kira’s power spike and smirked as he called an Abyssal down on top of the shrine creating a large explosion of fire that he knew would draw people’s attention. Within moments, the people that had gathered at the Namikaze Estates were there and were shocked to see the shrine burning and became fearful as they saw the Abyssal emerge from the fire and rubble along with Kull, **“You’re too late mortals. My master has already retrieved what he wanted and is _very_ displeased with how you treated one of his ancestor’s treasures and now you have lost the power it held. Pray to your gods, for the next time we come here, the streets will be covered with blood.”** Kull stated with a bloodthirsty grin before he and the Abyssal vanished from sight leaving shaken Konoha shinobi behind while Jiraiya and Tsunade were beaming with pride at their grandson removing such treasured things from this corrupt village, but they had to question how he knew of the shrine.

Deciding to ask him later, since there was no doubt he would be returning at some point, the two left with smirks on their faces while walking arm in arm since the two had reconnected after Naruto’s little revelation and were going to stay together to ensure they were there for him in some way… even if that meant being there as great grandparents.

It would be about a day or two before they discovered that the Hokage Graveyard had been looted and that the First, Second, and Fourth Hokage’s along with Kushina’s bodies were no longer within their graves and that the Anbu stationed to watch over it were now the ones in said graves with the words **_Fear the Dead, for they see all and will have vengeance on those who anger or dishonor them_ **written in blood of the dead Anbu.

_Lightning Country: Just Outside Kumo: One Week later_

Naruto walked with Haku beside him to Kumo to begin negotiations. After sorting things out with Grom and fully consolidating Kiri as his territory with Zabuza in command of the village, he had met with Yahiko and the Water Daimyo and found the man was more than happy to have someone take over for him as he felt undeserving and a massive fool for not stopping Yagura when he had the chance and Naruto told him his penance would be to rule this area as his Regent and to ensure the people were brought back up to their height of power. The man had agreed and begun coordinating with Zabuza and some of Naruto’s commanders on what to do to improve and protect the country better.

After that, he had multiple craftsmen come to help fix up Kiri and the other areas while ensuring that he had the majority stay and focus on Whirlpool and had his magi with the help of Sally create a permanent portal between Kiri and Whirlpool before creating wards and defenses for it on both sides and placed elite guards to ensure no threats took advantage of it. He also had met with Nagato and the Wave Daimyo, who eagerly agreed to the consolidation when he found out the country would get financial backing and some standing forces to further increase the security plus some defenses unique to Naruto’s soldiers. Tazuna was to help with the construction in Wave before going to Whirlpool to finish that off as well. Naruto had to smirk slightly as he thought of that since Nagato and Tazuna’s daughter Tsunami seemed quite taken with each other and the boy, Inari, seemed to take to Nagato as well. Naruto had helped his cousin by making him the supervisor of the projects in Wave and to report to him regularly so Nagato could stay in Wave possibly indefinitely and get to know Tsunami more.

Also, after taking Kiri, Haku joined him both to train under him and to serve him, in more than one fashion, and Naruto had agreed, but hadn’t taken her yet. Naruto had worked on her speed and Taijutsu, since she was obviously not suited to the latter, and then began helping her with water and ice techniques which she was training herself into the ground to master. She was progressing well and was slowly being able to pull water out of the air even if the air was near bone dry. Naruto also had set her up with a pair of small but fast blades called Butterfly Swords that were light, agile, quick, and could be deceiving in looking like one sword when in a sheath or hidden in a kimono sleeve or a decent sized boot so no one would notice them until it was too late. So far, she could go through her katas without hurting herself, so all in all it was going well.

At the here and now, he was heading to Kumo with Haku to begin negotiations as the Lightning Daimyo had been open to the idea but wasn’t all for it yet even with the Wave and Water Daimyos vouching for it, but he wasn’t going to push his luck with Naruto since he had the backing and manpower, limited it may be, of three countries now. So, he was willing to slowly consolidate with him after he got through with negotiations with the Raikage, A. Depending on negotiations with Kumo, the Lightning Daimyo was willing to **_consider_** becoming part of the growing empire, which was in no small part to Naruto willing to give a buyout of 1,000 pounds of gold (over 19 million American Dollars) and the promise of future economic funding and an increase in protection and growth.

So Naruto and Haku were walking towards Kumo with the Raikage expecting them since Kiri had sent a message stating their new benefactor and such was going there to discuss things with him. Upon reaching the gates, Naruto raised an eyebrow seeing four women there with obvious shinobi training. Two were blonde haired, one was silver haired, and the last was a red head; two easily had E cup breasts, one had D cup, and the other had high C cup; they all had toned bodies that gave them a figure other women, not counting the ones Naruto had as mates, would kill for; and they all seemed to be ready to fight anyone that dared to piss them off. To some it all up, they were Naruto’s kind of women, “I am here to see the Raikage.” Naruto stated as he pulled his hood back and internally smirked at the four having blushes on their faces and the smirk only increased as he saw the taller blonde have a glazed over look before she stiffened and looked at him with fear and respect since he knew she contained one of Kira’s sister figures, Matatabi if he remembered correctly.

For the women’s part, they all blushed at his looks, voice, and the aura of authority and power he gave off that made them all shudder internally. However, for a certain blonde Jinchuriki, hers was much worse since her demon had given her the feeling of what an Alpha was like and the man before her was ALL Alpha, **_‘Kitten, whatever you do, do NOT piss this man off. He could take this whole village on and win if he wanted and no one would be able to stop him.’_** Matatabi, the two tailed demon cat, warned with some fear and respect evident in her voice from within her host, Yugito, while said host was shocked.

 _‘Nibi, you can’t be serious, this guy has power and authority to him, but he can’t be that strong.’_ Yugito replied only to be yanked into her mindscape and be brought face to face with the demon cat, who seemed to be very afraid and a little pissed at Yugito.

 **“I am dead serious kitten. You may not be able to sense it, but that man is the new leader of the Biju since I can smell Kyubi on him, which means he was man and alpha enough to claim Kyubi as his mate and she turned him into a demon and his power exceeds even hers.”** She stated and Yugito widened her eyes and gulped, **“But that isn’t all, he has power from something I’ve never felt before and that makes him all the more dangerous and that is not counting the weapons he holds with one screaming in bloodlust and death and the fact he has the stance of a man that has survived countless battles does not help at all. Respect him and do _NOT_ offend or threaten him or you will face his wrath without my help.”** Matatabi stated since she knew if this man was good enough to take Kira-chan as his mate then he HAD to have power and strength to him… not to mention skill in bed.

Yugito gulped again and gave a nod before she left her mindscape leaving Matatabi to think, **_“If he was able to mate with Kyubi, then he was able to free her from the seal, which means he may be able to do the same for me and since he is such a high class alpha then he could take and handle multiple mates easily.”_** She thought while being giddy at the prospect of being free and having a powerful lover.

Yugito came back to the real world and nodded slightly to Naruto, “Of course, please right this way and we hope you enjoy your stay in Kumo.” She stated respectfully while the other three were confused at her before Naruto nodded and followed the four with his enhanced hearing picking up their whispers.

“Yugito-chan, what is it? You suddenly changed after talking to Nibi.” The second blonde, named Samui, asked as they walked forward and the silver haired one, named Mabui, nodded before Yugito blushed lightly while seeming a little scared.

“Nibi told me that he’s the leader of the Biju since he claimed Kyubi as his mate proving he was a true alpha male and that his power is beyond even Kyubi’s and there is something else giving him power while his sword reeks of death and bloodlust. She stated that if I offend him or threaten him, he could easily destroy the village singlehandedly and she would refuse to help me if I fought him.” She stated causing the other three to widen their eyes, blush, and fidget slightly since they also had a thing for alpha males, real ones not just some fool who boasts and has big muscles and claims to be one, and if Naruto claimed the Kyubi then he had to be all alpha.

The red head, named Karui, decided to tease a bit, “So, are you thinking about trying to get with him too?” She asked since if he was a real alpha and as good as Nibi seemed to think he was then he probably had more than one mate and could handle quite a few without getting tired.

The other girls blushed as Yugito sputtered and tried to make a denial, but all of them stiffened and blushed madly as Naruto decided to interject, “She can try if she wishes, but I want strong women and they have to prove themselves in some way. Then there is the fact that my other mates need to get to know them too.” Naruto stated as he smirked at the women blushing madly while trying to avoid looking at him. Naruto chuckled lightly, “I look forward to any of you trying to prove yourselves.” He stated with a small smile that made them all go beet red as they all fidgeted and kept walking while Haku was giggling slightly since she had met Naruto’s other mates and had helped get over that jealous and possessive part of her.

As they walked to the tower, Naruto and Haku had to suppress smirks at seeing the four women eyeing him before turning away with blushes on their faces before they got some relief as he entered the Raikage’s office with Haku right beside him. Naruto took his seat while Haku stood beside him as they gazed at A, “Hello Raikage-sama, I hope we aren’t keeping you from anything.” Naruto stated as he eyed the large stack of paperwork next to him and he noticed A glaring and looking fearfully at the stack of papers.

“NO! I mean, no that is quite alright. I could use the distraction from this damnable paperwork.” He stated while wishing he could just incinerate this damn thing right where it was.

“I see, well I will be blunt: I am the new Daimyo/Kage/ruler of Whirlpool and have recently acquisitioned Water Country and Wave into my growing empire after I killed the Mizukage and revitalized the economy in Wave. I have already discussed matters with your Daimyo and he is open to the idea depending on how these negotiations go.” He stated shocking A, and the four women listening in, before Naruto continued, “To further prove the point of why I can back up everything: I have an army of battle hardened warriors with skills and abilities you’ve never seen; I have used some of said skills and abilities to begin bringing back the Uzumaki Clan and thus have the greatest Seal masters under my command; I have a vast amount of wealth which is part of the reason your Daimyo was willing to consider the deal since I offered to buy the country for 1,000 pounds of gold; Wave, Whirlpool, and Water Country will back you up in any need since anyone in my territory that is loyal is protected; I have my own power to back it up since I am the former Jinchuriki of the Kyubi and now her mate with my powers exceeding hers; The three tails is the confidant and lover of the new Mizukage; I have spent over 20 years in pure combat learning, adapting, evolving, and growing into a pure fighter and leader; and I have my own summons that could decimate a village very easily.” Naruto finished with A gawking since he had picked up a trick or two from his brother and could tell when someone was lying, and this guy was either telling him the truth or he was the world’s greatest liar.

The fact that he had the financial muscle to offer 1,000 pounds of gold to buy the country and it didn’t even seem to faze him was enough for A to **_AT LEAST_** consider it then the fact he had Kyubi, the Three Tails, and was supposedly stronger than both while having a growing army under his command made it that much more tempting. He wasn’t an idiot, he had his scouts and spies go to Kiri the moment word reached that the Mizukage was dead and hadn’t believed the reports he got till now. Skeletons walking amongst the living, large bull creatures lifting things easily weighing hundreds of pounds, strange towers being erected that seemed to hum with power, a warping vortex set up within the Kage tower that people could pass through and apparently be in a new location, demons moving about as if it was an everyday occurrence, dark soldiers with a death like aura around them that moved with grace and speed that defied the armor they reportedly wore, and strange animals roaming around that seemed unnatural in the world. Now, here was someone that had armor that showed it may not be as farfetched as it seemed.

However, something needed to be answered, “And what exactly happens to me?” A asked as he knew after learning about the benefits of joining the people wouldn’t mind, but he knew a few were loyal to him and wouldn’t want someone else in charge.

Naruto nodded figuring that he would ask that, “You will be regent; you will still be in control and will follow the norm of running things. However, any major changes need to be told to me and I will reciprocate by ensuring any major items of importance or events come to your attention while my forces will strengthen your defenses and such at my own cost and if I go to war, you back me up. Essentially, it’s the same deal you already have with your Daimyo, only now he also answers to someone else. I also ensure my forces are up to par and that the main places are always secured: you need more funding? State how much, you need new armaments? Give me the quantity and specifications, you feel you need more soldiers to protect the place? Just give me the estimated amount desired and I will have them in position within a day. Unlike most Daimyos now, I ensure to inspect my domain thoroughly and often to ensure that the place is always up to par and that the people are not becoming stagnant or unhappy.” Naruto stated and A had to admit, the guy had a way with words and making deals and part of him wanted to take the deal.

Naruto sat patiently as A was trying to consider every angle since he knew that while it was a large benefit to the village, and a huge potential enemy if he wasn’t careful, he wasn’t a huge fan of being under someone else in authority, but he also could look at it as just getting a new Daimyo that was going to make things better and increase Kumo’s greatness even if just making it better for the betterment of a larger area as a whole. There was also the fact that if he did turn it down, there was no guarantee that the man before him wouldn’t march his army here and just claim Kumo anyway. The fact that he had other demons and warriors of unknown strength along with Kyubi and his own power just sealed it as a doomed fate even if they entered an alliance with another village or two. Kyubi alone had nearly wiped out Konoha and they were in their prime when it happened!!!! Kumo had no seal masters, no great warrior that could call a deity to seal away a demon, and even their standing forces couldn’t stand to what he had when you counted the untold numbers of Whirlpool, the numbers that Kiri held, and the Samurai his scouts reported were being recruited to and fortifying Wave.

With those thoughts in mind, which were accept and prosper or possibly be annihilated, he sighed before nodding, “Very well, Kumo will join your growing empire… sire.” He stated with Naruto feeling the shock of the four outside the room while he nodded before they began discussing the specifics of helping the village get into better shape and improve its defenses while his Shades would find the spies and agents of the other villages and begin eliminating them.

_2 days later: Wind Country: Desert_

In the middle of the desert, a woman, with green hair done up in a bun held with a senbon and two orange bangs framing her face with orange eyes and wore a black sleeveless top that accentuated her breasts and light purple pants that showed off her legs and ass, stood there panting and cursing slightly as her own village had betrayed her as a way to build moral and support for their feud with Iwa. She narrowly dodged the hail of Kunai the attackers had rained down on her position and had killed two of the Jonin that had ambushed her, but she was starting to tire out and could barely stand at the moment as the remaining four Jonin and three Chunin approached her.

However, before they could try anything, arrows rained on them killing one Chunin and wounding a second while the others managed to dodge before one Jonin was tackled by a blur only for her to see a large cat of some kind mauling the Jonin before the others were then attacked by some men, and she used the term loosely, wearing armor and wielding large weapons. She then looked as another came and braced her as he began moving her to a woman in robes and a staff of some kind, “Don’t worry miss, our lord found out what was about to happen and sent us. We apologize for the delay, but we are not used to traveling in a desert.” Marco stated as he held the woman up and heard her weakly ask ‘who’ and he smiled, “My lord is Ammon Menethil, the ruler of Whirlpool and he has his spies find and watch over anyone that caught his interest and you were one of the few. Personally, I find it despicable to sacrifice a loyal soldier just to help make some people see things their way, especially when you may come to need that soldier for a mission of great importance. But I digress; our lord wants to meet you in his home to both meet you and to offer you a place among those who would die to protect you as a comrade and friend.”

Marco stated and Pakura nodded weakly since she could at least hear this Ammon out on his offer and maybe she would find someone new to serve that would be worthy of her trust and respect. She’d idly looked over her shoulder to see that her attackers were dead and the only visible damage her rescuers had was a bull/man yanking a small, in his hands, kunai out of his leg while a green man looked to have lost a piece of armor off his shoulder. Turning her head back to the robed woman and, just before she passed out, she saw the others join around the woman before a large seal glowed below them and she saw nothing but light before she blacked out.

_Whirlpool: 1 day later_

The woman groaned as she woke up in a comfortable bed and found she had bandages on her while also being in some sleepwear of some kind and she groaned as she got up with her body protesting that she stay in bed before she looked around and noticed she was in a bedroom of some kind that had a bathroom attached and from the nearby window she could see it was daylight outside and she idly wondered where she was before the events of… she hoped the day before, played through her head again and guessed she was in Whirlpool. She was broken from her thoughts by a knock at the door, “Excuse me, Miss Pakura, are you up?” She heard a light voice coming from behind the door and guessed it was some woman assigned to watch over her.

“Yes, I am. You can come in.” The now named Pakura stated and the door opened to show a woman that had pale lighter purple skin and dark blue hair and wore a tight black and crimson metal bra that showed her cleavage and connected to a metal choker with what she knew as the Uzumaki swirl on it, a piece of see through silk was over her torso between the bra and what looked like a thong that matched the bra with a small drape over her ass, she had more of that silk over her arms and legs, over that she had a black cloak with crimson inside. On her hip was what looked like a curved sword, on the other side was a smaller version of a Windmill Shuriken, a bow and quiver was on her back with what she could see were both dark with the bow probably being ebony along with the arrows in the quiver. Beside her was a large dark cat with long fangs, “I’m sorry, but who are you, what happened, and where am I?”

Pakura asked as she wanted to confirm where she was and the woman smiled, “My name is Fara Windwalker, and when my lord’s warriors were bringing you back from the attack you passed out from exhaustion and your wounds taking a toll, and as for where you are, you are in my lord’s Kingdom of Whirlpool.” Fara stated and Pakura nodded slightly as Fara came up and placed Pakura’s clothes on the bed, “We cleaned these for you and don’t worry, me and one of my sisters are the ones who changed your clothes and bandaged you up and you should be able to take those off in a little while.” She stated and Pakura sighed a bit in relief before Fara began walking to the door, “When you’re ready, shower and get dressed before coming downstairs as my lord wishes to meet you and I am sure you would like to clean up.”

“Thank you, but who is your lord?” Pakura asked as she had thought her village and its allies had destroyed Whirlpool decades ago and nothing had been heard about Whirlpool coming back to power.

Fara smiled at her, “Me and my sisters’ husband, Ammon Menethil.” She stated with love in her voice while Pakura was shocked.

“YOU’RE SHARING HIM?!?!?” She shouted in shock and Fara chuckled a little while nodding, “How can you just let him use you like that?” She demanded and Fara frowned while Sven growled at her.

“Do not ever insinuate that again, Ammon loves me and his other mates equally and is eligible to do so since he is the last of three clans, the lord of this land, and is a Prince. But do not ever say he is using us, or you will find everyone in this nation to be hostile towards you as we all love and respect him, so we will not tolerate someone insulting him.” She informed and warned and Pakura blushed slightly in embarrassment and nodded.

“I’m sorry; it’s just that most everyone that has ever had more than one woman has only done so for the sake of having more women to fuck.” She stated and Fara nodded before she left the room and Pakura sat there for a bit before she removed her bandages and sleep wear showing she was endowed with at least a D cup and a firm yet still slightly jiggly ass with her stomach and legs being toned showing she regularly exercised but not so much that she was bulky. She moved to the shower and couldn’t help but think about this man, this Ammon Menethil and how he had not only ensured someone saved her, but apparently was protecting others, if how Fara reacted was any indication about him earning everyone’s respect, and now apparently had multiple women in love with him and he loved them and apparently treated them right, again if Fara’s reaction was anything, and wondered if she would ever find a man like that. She was considered an Ice Queen, which was ironic considering where she lived, and many men avoided her while the ones who did make advances only wanted her for her body since she was one of the most well-endowed and fit women in Suna. She sighed slightly, wishing she could find someone for her that would treat her for her and love both her and her body.

_Throne room: Later_

Pakura came down the stairs while still being amazed at the tower within the budding keep that Naruto had under construction to improve the defenses and was amazed at the bandages since she didn’t have a mark on her from the fighting even though she was sure she should have bruises. She broke from her thoughts when she found Fara talking to a man that was handsome enough to make her blush and drool slightly when she saw him and noticed there were a few women and men she didn’t know also talking with him along with the man that had helped her move to the robed individual in the desert. However, she noticed one individual that had her gobsmacked and her eyes as wide as saucers, “So is everything prepared in the event this draws attention?” Naruto asked his commanders, confidants, allies, and loves with everyone nodding.

“Yes Ammon-sama, Raikage-sama is ready to lock down the village once whatever you are doing is completed and the Lightning Daimyo has his men ready should anything else happen.” Yugito stated with a blush on her face as Matatabi, who was still inside her, and Kira had been teasing her, Samui, Karui, and Mabui since they were the ‘official liaisons’ from Kumo to Whirlpool meaning they got to spend plenty of time with Naruto after A noticed them fidgeting and blushing when he was around them and wanted to do something nice for his daughters and sister so he made them the liaisons with Whirlpool.

(AN: Yes, in this Yugito, Karui, and Samui are A’s Daughters and Mabui is his sister).

“Zabuza and the Water Daimyo have done the same, Ammon-kun.” Mei stated as she enjoyed being the liaison for Kiri and got to see Naruto more, though she did have a pink tinge to her cheeks as Naruto’s alpha mate Kira could tease better than anyone she had ever met. She wasn’t the only one chosen to be a liaison either as a man named Utakata was found and brought back into the fold as he was the Jinchuriki of the six tails, which he still contained, and Naruto was able to track him with his Uzumaki senses looking for any demonic chakra. Both he and his apprentice Hotaru had taken up residence in Whirlpool with Hotaru becoming Utakata’s girlfriend soon after. Though Naruto suspected that when he got around to releasing the six tails that Utakata would have a second girlfriend since only the Four and Five tails were male.

“The soldiers and everyone are prepared here as well, lord Ammon, and they know to be prepared for when you are done with whatever you have planned to aid our newest recruits and the ones that will be added once you are done.” Marco stated as he and Grom were in charge of ensuring Whirlpool was ready for what their leader had planned, even if they didn’t know what it was exactly, as it was going to gain a lot of attention and they were to be prepared for any curious eyes being sent to Whirlpool, which was inevitable but still.

Naruto nodded, “Good, once I’ve completed what I am going to do it is highly likely that it will leave me severely drained and will require me to rest for an undetermined amount of time and will definitely gain notice by everyone regardless of their sensitivity to Chakra and I want this place prepared for everyone and everything that could be launched at us since we are still doing a few construction projects but we should be ready for anything that comes our way.” Naruto stated and the others nodded while a few looked a little worried.

“Ammon, if this will draw such attention to us, then why not wait until we are fully prepared?” Mito asked as she was asked/told not to call him Naruto in front of people that were still not among his most trusted yet. To the world he was Ammon Menethil, the Prince of Death, but to those close to him he was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze or Ammon: a friend, brother, lover, or family member not the man who brought death down on anyone in his way.

“She’s right sir, we could hold off for a few more weeks and be even more prepared for everything.” Utakata stated while his demon was warning him to watch himself since he could be punished for speaking out of turn.

“I know we could, but while what I am going to do will probably tire me out, it will also strengthen our forces by allowing me to call certain individuals while also keeping certain individuals here permanently.” He stated getting a few to widen their eyes since they knew what he meant before he turned to Pakura, “Ah, Pakura-chan, you’re up and about.” He stated making her blush at the chan before she approached while Yugito and a few of the women had twitching eyebrows at another beautiful female being around Naruto though Kira and Fara were giggling internally and Yugito also had a blush since Matatabi was telling her that Naruto would have more than enough stamina to include her and more women at once and still be ready to go.

“I guess that you’re the man I have to thank for my rescue.” Pakura stated with the blush still present and Naruto nodded, “Thank you for that, I hope I wasn’t too much of a burden in sending your forces to do that.” She stated as she didn’t want to make the man regret saving her when she knew that Whirlpool was a good bit away from Wind Country meaning she wasn’t going to be found unless she wanted to be.

“Not at all, I have my sources looking after every individual that is not exactly… well looked upon by their village so that should something happen I can intervene quickly.” He stated honestly as he knew that there were three individuals, at least, that were waiting for a signal to come and join his ranks and it would also further bolster his forces. She nodded thankfully while the others began heading out as Naruto was going to begin shortly and they wanted to ensure everything was ready.

Once everyone was out Pakura shifted slightly, “Um, Lord Ammon, why me exactly?” She asked as she wanted to know if maybe he thought she was cute or something, if it was for her bloodline, or if he really was just being noble and helping her.

Naruto paused a moment and looked to her, “I won’t lie, I do find you attractive and alluring while your power and skills appeal to a more primal side of me and your power does make me want to have you on my side. But the primary reason is I despise those who betray their comrades just to better their own gains and you had done nothing worthy of their betrayal, so I could not abide just letting them kill you.” He stated with a voice, tone, and passion that made her blush while getting hot and bothered and it only increased as he cupped her cheek while rubbing his thumb on it, “You have nothing to fear in this place as each of my soldiers would gladly die for any of the others to protect them and keep them alive and they will do the same for you so long as you are loyal and do not betray my trust that I’ve given you by letting you be here.” Naruto stated and she nodded with her blush remaining and he smiled, thus increasing her blush, “I hope to get to know you better, Pakura-chan.” He stated and Pakura turned beet red and nodded shyly before he began climbing the stairs and Fara came in to get Pakura to show her around.

As Naruto climbed the stairs, he mentally prepared himself for what he was going to do. His messengers to his dragon queen mother and the other dragon flights had returned and told him the Bronze Dragonflight would not be… annoyed if he did solidify the Uzumaki back on the living plane along with the four individuals that he wanted to bring back since it was only right that two end what they created while the rest were killed before their time due to treachery and something/one’s interference. It had relieved him to say the least as he knew that his soldiers of the Bronze Dragonflight wouldn’t be conflicted about still helping him and his ‘brothers’ back in Azeroth wouldn’t have to be conflicted about bringing their wrath down on him for his actions violating any laws they have.

His other roadblock that recently cleared was in the form of the Shinigami himself. Once the smash and grab team from Konoha returned, he had taken the mask and gone into a deserted part of Whirlpool and called forth the Shinigami. Naturally, the deity wasn’t very enthused about someone trying to take his part of the deal, but Naruto offered an exchange in that he would either destroy the mask or give it to the Shinigami as payment for allowing him to do what he wanted and bring back his father and allow the Uzumaki to truly live again. The Shinigami had searched him for any deceit before finding he had none and thus allowed Naruto to keep the mask so long as no one other than he had it and that he didn’t abuse the power, if Naruto obeyed these then he could bring the people back. However, he was warned that if he violated the deal then the Shinigami would either kill the person who used the mask or Naruto’s life was going to the Shinigami to consume for all time. Naruto accepted the deal and placed the mask within the Tower vault with seals on it so only his unique blood could take it out of the vault or someone that the Shinigami would allow to use it, which is where the Shinigami then added his own touches to allow that, and now it was safely locked away for the foreseeable future.

Naruto broke from his thoughts as he stood atop the Tower of Whirlpool but as he prepared, he recalled that the possible Uzumaki were contacted recently and he had used his Rinnegan powers to talk to them by using the Shades as a one of his six paths. One was easy to convince as no one in her village liked her anyway and he had given her a hearthstone to come to Whirlpool once he gave a signal. However, the others required convincing and he achieved that by telling them various secrets and plans that Orochimaru of the Sanin had concerning them including the plans to dissect them all for study at some point. This, naturally, got them willing to side with him with the one being Tayuya giving him an increase in vocabulary via the curse words she started ranting off.

This then brings us to the individual that Naruto wanted on his side, Kimimaro Kaguya, the last of the Kaguya clan. The man was loyal, fanatically so, to Orochimaru and it took Naruto making a deal with the man and bringing up certain items to convince him.

_Flashback: 2 days ago_

**“Why do you give your loyalty to a man that would gladly sacrifice you for something trivial that he merely decided that he wanted?”** Naruto spoke through his Shade while Kimimaro grit his teeth as he was tired of hearing this voice speak to him and was thankful he was the only one in the room or him talking to the voice would make people think he had gone insane.

“Shut up! Orochimaru-sama is a great man and it would be my honor to sacrifice myself for him and his glory.” Kimimaro stated angrily to the voice who just chuckled at him.

 **“If he was really that great: he would have you mate with a woman to continue your clan, he would have Kabuto raid Tsunade the Sanin’s medical library to try and find a cure for you, he would move heaven and earth to keep his most loyal servant alive and ready to serve.”** Naruto stated while feeling Kimimaro’s resolve and fanaticism weaken if only slightly.

“No woman would lay with me now, and it would be too risky to try and take Tsunade’s knowledge, and he has done much for me already.” Kimimaro stated with his zeal being lacking from his words.

 **“Even if that were true, there are ways around that such as artificial insemination and Orochimaru could pay a woman or even order one of his loyal followers to carry the child for him since he has a few bloodline using females that when combined with your bloodline would make him a grand host and bestow an honor for you to have your child be his new body. As for Tsunade, there is no more risk in it than his plan for the youngest Uchiha during the Chunin exams when he wishes to unleash war on Konoha to get access to the Uchiha. I mean declaring war on a village for a boy seems a lot harder than having a simple squad go in and steal the scroll or scrolls before getting the hell out. As for doing something for you already, that’s what a leader does. I have nearly given my life multiple times for my soldiers and people and have pushed myself to passing out just to ensure my soldiers were the best of the best. Orochimaru is nothing but a coward, leach, and spoiled child with a toy: once it no longer interests him, he tosses it away.”** Naruto stated as he felt Kimimaro’s resolve now on a razor’s edge and it just needed a push, **“How about a deal?”**

“A-a deal?” Kimimaro asked as he was quite shaken with his beliefs now and he heard Naruto’s raspy chuckle since he spoke through the Shade’s voice.

 **“Yes, I will put you into a state of death while allowing you to see and hear everything that goes on around you at the same time. If Orochimaru shows anger, sadness, pity, or anything that would show he did in fact care about you, then I will bring you back to full health and you can serve him. However, should he show that he doesn’t care about you at all, then you will become my soldier and will serve me as you have Orochimaru. Do we have a deal?”** Naruto offered then asked and felt Kimimaro war with himself before he then sighed and nodded. The Shade then approached Kimimaro and placed its hand on his chest before it glowed and Kimimaro went into a coughing fit as blood came from his mouth and the machines began sounding alarms before the hand had a white orb in its hand, **“Sorry for the pain, but I had to make it seem like you died of the disease or it would have aroused suspicion and skewed the wager in your favor.”**

Naruto stated as the machines showed a flat line for Kimimaro just as Kabuto came into the room and he frowned before he attempted to resuscitate him only to fail, “Well, that solves that chore for me. Might as well tell Orochimaru-sama what happened and then see if he’ll let me dissect him to see if there are any secrets his body has.” Kabuto commented before wiping his hands on a towel uncaringly while Kimimaro frowned at the man, but he hadn’t lost the wager yet.

The Shade followed Kabuto through the halls before they were before Orochimaru, who Kabuto told what had happened, and Orochimaru merely gazed at Kabuto, “Ah well, do as you please with the body Kabuto, he is of no consequence now.” Orochimaru stated uncaringly as he had given up on Kimimaro the moment Kabuto couldn’t do anything for him. Kabuto nodded and thanked his master while neither realized the costly mistake they just made as Kimimaro was furious and his soul was howling in rage at the snake Sanin while Naruto merely shook his head and took Kimimaro back to his body.

As they moved Kimimaro bowed, at least mentally, to the Shade, _[I, Kimimaro Kaguya do hereby swear to serve you with my life, strength, and soul and that not even the gods could make me change my mind or betray you]._ Kimimaro stated passionately as the Shade took his body before being called back to Whirlpool and stood before Naruto himself.

“That loyalty will be rewarded Kimimaro, I will bring you back in two days’ time when I will solidify the return of my mother’s clan and others. Afterwards, we will get you back up to your full strength and prepare while you will also be free to look among my people for a mate or two as I wish to see your clan return to its greatness and you and I will ensure their bloodlust is never their undoing again.” Naruto stated while feeling respect, awe, and fear from Kimimaro as his soul form allowed him to see and feel the power Naruto had and he knew Orochimaru, and himself, were insects when compared to Naruto.

 _[Thank you, my lord]._ Kimimaro stated before he was pulled into _Death’s Embrace_ until Naruto would bring him back to life.

_Flashback End_

Now Naruto stood atop his tower with his forces ready to lay down their lives to protect them and their new home. He idly remembered that Mikoto and Shisui had been successful in recruiting the Jinchuriki of Taki named Fu and the Jinchuriki of Iwa named Han and Roshi after they revealed certain secrets that their respective leaders kept from them. For Fu it was a plan to immobilize her and then use her as breeding stock with the leader of Taki, a man who overthrew the previous leader named Shibuki, being the main person using her for heirs and soldiers. For Han and Roshi, apparently the Tsuchikage had made it a law that any woman that dared to try and have a relationship with Han and Roshi would be executed for ‘consorting with demon abominations’ and even had a standing kill order for Han and Roshi should their usefulness come to an end or they decide they weren’t weapons anymore with multiple candidates for being a new Jinchuriki picked out already, and conveniently none were from the Tsuchikage’s family. Naturally, all three were outraged and ready to rampage across their villages, but they were warned that they would have means of stopping their powers, so the best thing would be to go to Naruto as he knew their pain and would protect and aid them. They readily agreed.

Shaking those thoughts from his head and taking a deep breath, he examined the seal across the top of the tower that he had personally placed there as a conduit for his power as once he began the tower would begin moving his power through his lands bringing back those who he wanted to bring back and leave them permanently tied to this plane of existence until they died or were killed. Taking one last breath to steady himself, he took Death’s Embrace and stabbed it into the center before he removed his cloak and shirt before shifting into his demon form, then his Demonic Knight Form, and then finally his Draconic Demon Knight form which was his Demonic Knight form but he was covered in scaled armor with his tail now being the axe tail he had as a dragon and his ears were pointed more with his visible hair/fur being silver.

Raising his hands and lowering his head, he began building up his power as storm clouds began to gather over the world with streaks of black, red, white, silver and blue lightning echoing out before Naruto began speaking in a language even he wasn’t sure he understood but somehow did, **_{Gods, mortals, those in between, Storm, Earth, and Fire heed my call! I call upon the power within me, I call upon the power of the world, I call upon the power of the heavens, I call upon the power of hell. I call upon the betrayed, the neglected, the abandoned, the forgotten, the enslaved, the outcasts, the vengeful, the framed, and those who call out for justice}._** He spoke as his power began flowing off of him and he allowed the lightning to fuel him further while his voice was echoing across his lands making all pause in their actions to stare at the tower in wonder and awe as he expressed his power, his will, his essence, and his very unyielding soul to the world to do what he wanted done. Even the dead among his lands and those who he wished to call forth turned their gaze to him, those in Azeroth could feel his very will and power go out, and even the gods were giving him their attention.

 ** _{I call for you to rise once more to take your victory, to take back your lands, to take what is yours, and to take your revenge. I call you to live again and answer the call for those who wish to bring their wrath down on their enemies, to bring down the corrupt, to bring war on those who would use others for their own gain, to destroy the arrogant and deceitful, to come forth and bring your enemies fear that they’ve never imagined, to come and bring revolution to this world. I call you to rise. I call you to rise.}_** He spoke as his power began forming a sphere around him with it all being focused onto his blade and then the seal on top of the tower as the tower also began glowing from the maelstrom of power going through it.

 ** _{In the Land of Whirlpools and swirling tides, I send this call, a call to arms and war. I call upon the dead, the lost, the betrayed, those of my blood, and those in between to come forth and answer my call for blood and honor. I use my power to bring back and call forth those who should not have died and those who seek revenge, let those buried and roaming here rise again and reappear!}_ **He shouted the last part as his power exploded into the heavens while the tower blasted it out through the lands making everyone across the world and quite a few beyond it take notice as the oceans and seas raged, the trees groaned and bowed, the earth quaked and broke, and the skies rumbled with lightning and power as everyone knew what lay in the direction of the light and it was not a sign of good things for those who stood against it.

_In Konoha_

As the beam of light shot into the air, the village became a bit of a panic place as the Inuzuka and Aburame roared out in fury and primal calling to the power; Sasuke, Kakashi, and Danzo were all screaming in pain as their eyes bled profusely, though Danzo’s was out of the public’s view; Jiraiya was on his knees shaking like Tsunade was threatening to remove his manhood as his connection to nature and Naruto howled at him to join the god among men that would wage war on the Elemental Nations; Tsunade was on the ground crying in pain as her Uzumaki and Senju Blood roared for penance for what happened to her kin; the animals of the Forest of Death loosed roars of anger and rage as the power swept through their home and they felt the primal call of Naruto’s dragon blood; and Anko was screaming as her Curse Mark burned as if it was being threatened by the power.

_Summoning Realm_

It was no better in the summoning realm as every animal summons was on their knees hearing the fury, the pain, and the very will of the individual calling for blood and retribution for the crimes committed against them and even the Great Toad Elder was bowing to the power as nothing so powerful, so vengeful, or possessing such strong willpower had ever existed before let alone been able to send that very will across the world.

_Azeroth_

Arthas jolted to his feet as he felt the twinge of power from the great distance away as he heard the Undead howl in fury with the dragons doing the same as they all felt Naruto’s rage, his desire, his power, and his sheer will echoing throughout the expanse beyond his own world. Arthas’ wives were there as well while Alexstrasza was looking shaky as she felt the call more than anyone aside from Arthas and they all knew the Druids, Hunters, Shaman, Magi, and anyone connected to nature or the arcane was feeling this call for war and blood to be spilt upon the ground. Arthas stared at the sky towards the power he felt and couldn’t help the smile of pride that came to his face, **“That’s my boy.”** He stated as his wives smiled and nodded.

_Across Elemental Countries_

Several Countries grew fearful at the display, but none had more than Iwa, Taki, and Suna as, for Iwa and Taki, their Jinchuriki vanished after roaring out with their Biju’s power, and Suna it was because he was screaming and releasing his power while the sand around the village shot to the sky under his command.

In Kumo Bee was on his knees in submission knowing who it was doing this after sparring with Naruto while he was in Kumo and couldn’t bring himself to stand and his new mate, his demon named Gaia, was on her knees beside him wanting to join in the war Naruto was going to bring down on the world if they stood against him. A, for his part, was sweating like mad and thanking every deity he could think of for not letting him make Naruto his enemy. He also noticed a certain corpse was showing signs of life again after almost 13 years since the man died for what his brother did.

In Kiri, Zabuza knelt in reverence towards the light with Isobu right beside him feeling the raw power, rage, and desire to unleash hell on Naruto’s enemies filling them and showing them why he was to be feared and respected. Zabuza also felt more of the power due to him being both a Death Knight and a demon hybrid while Isobu was only a demon, but it was still awe inspiring nonetheless.

In Sound, three red heads fell to their knees in reverence before they used the Hearthstones given to them to answer the call to return to their homeland and to their kin that demanded all those of their bloodline to come forth and rejoin their family. Those among Orochimaru’s forces that had Curse Marks were screaming in agony as the marks pulsed in fear and pain as the energy was deadly to them. Amaru was the same as her other kin and the moment she saw the light had used the stone to go to her people, her kin.

In Ame, a certain masked individual screamed in pain as his eyes began bleeding and he glared hatefully at the beam of light while a few individuals in his collected group were feeling fear and pain too especially a certain shark man and priest.

In Whirlpool, the people Naruto had recruited from this world could only bow in respect to their leader as they had never heard of nor experienced something like this. Yugito, Utakata, Fuu, Han, and Roshi all had to fall to their knees in respect and fear as their demons howled for the blood that Naruto wished to spill and for the freedom to join him in his slaughter and death dealing. Kira and the other demons could only bow to the Tower as Naruto exerted power beyond anything they had ever dreamed of and fed off his power and bloodlust while also feeling his pain, his longing, his rage, and his very will echoing out with his power. Those that he gathered from Azeroth could do nothing but fall to their knees in respect and awe of the power he was unleashing as nothing; not the Lich King, not Illidan, not Kil’Jaeden, not even Deathwing; had unleashed such wild power and sheer will throughout the land. Nordrammil and the Ancients broke their roots from the ground to stand just so they could bow towards their lord and master.

As for the Uzumaki, who all bowed to the ground in reverence and respect, counting those dead and coming back, those already brought back, and those brought to Whirlpool there was one single thing clear to them as Naruto released his power and will upon the world to the point that you could practically taste them: He was the one who had the power, the ability, and the right to rule them and he had solidified it with this action. Naruto Uzumaki or Ammon Menethil, whichever name you wanted to use, was the one true ruler of the Uzumaki clan and they would follow him to hell if he asked. He was their kin, their leader, their savior, their master, their King!

As the power reached its climax, which meant condensing before shooting down through the tower to go across the land, the Uzumaki that had yet to be revived, the four corpses brought back from Konoha, and Kimimaro’s body all began to pulse before life returned to them as they felt and knew everything that Naruto had done and experienced in his life as they had felt his pain, his essence, his power, and his very soul grab them from the void and bring them back among the living. Kushina and Minato could only look on in pride as they saw their boy now turned man accomplish such a great feat and both bowed readily as their blood demanded of them as did Hashirama and Tobirama. Kimimaro could only bow in humbleness to the man who gave him a new chance at life, though if he were paying attention, he would notice his hair was now dark silver and his eyes showed new power within his body as his body took the power like Zabuza’s had and made him something more.

None of them noticed as even the darker spirits of the old world rose as well taking the form of Dark Samurai, Archers, and soldiers as Naruto’s call reached the depths of the ancients and forgotten slumbering across the world since the time of the Sage of Six Paths. It was a call for those who wished to redeem themselves for the actions that made them cursed to remain among the world until such a time as they paid for their actions. The Shadow Warriors were rising and ready to serve their new lord and master and then bring death upon everyone who dared to stand in his way.

Naruto for his part felt more alive than he ever had in all his life and grew excited at the power going into him as it settled down and retook his sword as he approached the edge of the tower, **“Let those who stand against us tremble in fear, Death and Vengeance comes for them all!”** Naruto roared as his power exploded once more as his warriors cheered in battle and war cries while his demons roared for blood, his kin called for revenge, and his allies called for victory. Everything was ready: His land was ready, his people were ready, his soldiers were ready, HE was ready, and he was going to make his enemies pay for their insolence one way or another.

**DONE!!!!! Naruto is ready for war and his vengeance. He has his allies, he has the resources, and now he has shown that he has the power. Once he has finished taking the Leaf down piece by piece, war will begin!!!**

**That should be it, later everyone**


	8. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has his armies and has established himself as the head of the Uzumaki Clan, now it's time to start branching out and taking territory

**Hello all and welcome back to the Prince of Death and the start of Konoha’s downfall along with a little conquering being done.**

**This is going to do some filler stuff before heading into the Chunin exams, which will start next chapter.**

**Now that that’s settled, let’s start the show shall we?**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters**

(Authors Notes)

“Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

_‘Conversation thoughts’_

**“Demon, Undead, Dragons, Naruto’s pissed off/Demonic Knight Voice”**

**_“Above’s thoughts”_ **

**_‘Above’s conversation thoughts’_ **

_[Soul talking]_

**_{Unknown Language}_ **

**Chapter 8: Beginning**

_Whirlpool: 3 weeks since Naruto called back his family_

It had been three weeks since Naruto’s little demonstration and despite how it ended, he was drained. The moment he receded back to his Human form, he fell to his knees gasping for breath and his mother and father tried to help him but they were exhausted too since their bodies couldn’t just jump right back into full capacity again and the same was true for Tobirama and Hashirama with Kimimaro being the exception since he was only dead for less than three days. That wasn’t to say that he was at his maximum but he was at the level he was when Naruto gave him the offer.

So, for the past three weeks Naruto had been on bedrest as his body was constantly fluctuating the balance of mana, chakra, and something else within him so he had to rest until it was fixed. Naturally, his loves and potential loves didn’t mind that at all since they got to take care of him, though Kushina had a twitching eyebrow at times when seeing women going for her son’s needs, but it was lessened when Naruto pointed out that it was good practice for giving her the army of grandchildren she wanted. Though for Haku and a few of the newbies trying to get into his growing harem, they had nearly passed out several times from his current girls ‘taking care’ of him while dressed in a variety of outfits for when they were in his room and made sure to change out of them if the person was someone outside of his harem and that wasn’t trying to get into said. His favorite so far was when he was triple teamed by Kira being his cute little pet that wanted to cuddle beside him to make him feel better while wearing nothing but a collar and heels, Vereesa was dressed like a nurse intent on ‘helping’ her patient, and Mikoto dressed as a maid that wanted to ensure her master got healthy.

It had been a… eventful and pleasurable night, but both Haku and Pakura had passed out with nosebleeds and blushes when they walked in on his ‘healing’ which at the time was having his cock pleasured with Mikoto’s tits and mouth while Kira licked his balls and he sucked on Vereesa’s breasts. Since then, the two had blushed and fidgeted whenever they saw him or one of them though neither seemed to show any displeasure towards the incident.

Onto other matters, just as Naruto had suspected, the various villages that weren’t a part of his growing territory sent their spies and such to investigate the blast of power that echoed out across the nations and, after some interrogations by his crueler soldiers, Naruto sent the bodies back to their leaders with warnings of far worse consequences if they continued to try and this included spies sent from Orochimaru the Snake Sannin and the Akatsuki. A few didn’t even make it to the island as Karkanos and Mobus would catch them and eat them when they tried to cross the water between the island and the main land.

In regards to the new arrivals, they had begun integrating well with his forces as the Jinchuriki weren’t going to pass judgement on anyone just on sight alone or they’d be no better than the assholes of their villages and Fu seemed to be spending time with Yugito and Kira over anyone else; the people he brought back had seen everything in his life, minus the perverted stuff, from his own eyes and saw that several of his warriors were more ‘Human’ than some Humans in the world and weren’t going to cause troubles. In fact Tobirama, Hashirama, and Minato were getting several of the women’s attentions, though they had to get through Mito and Kushina for the latter two; his clansmen that had arrived were a little hesitant since some of his forces were on the monstrous side, but they were making progress towards being alright around them.

The strangest arrival was of the shadow warriors that rose from the depths of the Earth. Their bodies were made out of shadows, purple flames, or purple outlines of bodies wearing various forms of samurai armor and masks. Apparently, from what Kira knew, they were a band of ronin that swore to the Sage of six Paths that they’d aid him in his battle against the Ten Tails, but when the time came for them to do so they fled and hid and the Sage cursed them for breaking their vow and thus they were trapped until they received a chance to fulfill their vow or some other power called them to serve and redeem themselves. Problem was that such power to call them had to be earth shaking in presence and be EXTREMELY hard to ignore and Naruto’s little demonstration happened to be one such power that could call them and they readily answered the call. Even now they were merely being meditative watchers around the borders of Naruto’s different lands breaking and capturing any that dared to invade or attempt to spy just waiting for their chance to march and crush Naruto’s enemies and gain their freedom.

In regards to more personal areas, Pakura had begun getting to know Naruto and his girls as well as those close to him; Jugo had begun some training under Naruto’s druids and magi since apparently he had a deep connection to nature and was unconsciously taking in its energy and didn’t know how to let it out or express it thus his rampages and Hashirama joined him in training to better his powers over wood; Tobirama began getting to know Setsura as he was unaware that he had any descendants after the Ninja Wars; Setsura, when he wasn’t getting to know his now known and increased family, spent time training with his great grandfather and being around Tayuya, who was grateful that Naruto’s surge of power had purged the curse mark from her body because of how close she got to the source, and the two could be seen spending quite a bit of time together; Kin had taken a liking to Tayuya and treated her like an older sister whenever she was around and Tayuya treated Kin as a kid sister; Karin and Amaru got along well and were glad to be around people who didn’t underestimate or belittle them and could be found either studying under different people or spending time with Jugo when he was relaxing from his training, though it was evident they did so for different reasons.

Minato and Kushina had divided their time between talking with Naruto, getting to know his girls, and learning more about his forces with the addition of Minato also learning about his apparent family on his mother’s side. Minato also had to deal with several of Naruto’s female soldiers, both normal and demon, finding him attractive and he had to restrain a very pissed off Kushina whenever someone tried to get in with him, though Naruto had talked his mother into considering letting another woman or two be with Minato but only if she got to approve of them and Minato, being the intelligent man he was, stated that it was Kushina’s decision. Minato, Kushina, Hashirama, and Tobirama were also spending quite a bit of time training as they wanted to get their bodies back into shape since being dead for 10+ years tended to make the body pretty weak.

Marco and Grom were also being sought after by a few of the Uzumaki women that were single when Whirlpool fell and it was interesting to say the least since both were more focused on combat and military ideas even if Grom had courted Valeria, which was mostly done by her and showing him how to do so.

The people of Lightning Country, Water Country, and Wave Country were getting along well with his forces, barring a few minor incidents, with Wave being the best since Naruto’s people were bringing them back from the brink and turning them into a top notch country. He had already begun fortifying the key areas while ensuring the minor areas had some form of protection with Wave’s bridge being reinforced heavily by seal masters and other specialists with the same being said for Water Country’s main ports and Lightning Country’s main trade routes that led through the mountains.

Naturally, word of Kiri’s civil war being settled made several parties send scouts only to be stopped due to Naruto’s Shades turning them into the security he set up before they were dealt with in the same manner as those that tried to infiltrate Whirlpool. The one or two he did let get away would report on new advancements in technology and defenses while strange and fear inspiring forces had taken up residence as well and the news would spread like wildfire. However, he did make sure that he marked them in some way so that the ruling parties would know that their targets knew about the spy and decided to let them have some bits of information.

Of course, once word got out that Kumo and Wave were allied with Kiri, the investigations were on them as well with the same results as those that tried with Kiri. Naturally, the continued failed attempts made several parties try harder with no further success besides the one or two Naruto let leave with the same procedures in place as they were in Kiri.

The advancement of Whirlpool was going well as they had the main village up and running and were now expanding parts of the outside to accommodate their forces as well as getting docks built for eventual trade since Naruto had planned to take Sea Country next to stabilize the region and take it away from the different crime families as well as give him most of the shipping lanes to control. Kiri and Kumo were advancing as well at a slower progress with Wave being faster because of Tazuna’s unmatched skill in construction and engineering. In fact, some of Naruto’s Goblin, Dwarf, and Gnome citizens that specialized in those areas were approaching the man for apprenticeships much to the old man’s pleasure especially when he learned that where they’re from, you pay for the apprenticeship.

Anyway, since Naruto was stuck in his bed for a couple weeks, he decided to make himself useful, besides handling his girls’ desires, by going over all the paperwork and files that he had his Shades steal from Konoha. The first chunk was apparently them scouring all over the countries that they could to look for him and apparently it had stalled/scared several of the more criminal individuals since the searchers stuck around for almost a decade looking and several people couldn’t risk moves to do anything. This was the main reason Gatō hadn’t taken over Wave country as early as Naruto theorized he might have without interference since he couldn’t move without those watchers possibly picking up on it and then interfering. It was also the reason why what would have been his graduating class was delayed graduation until they were 15 because after his reported helping of the Uchiha Massacre, the fools and idiots feared that whoever took me was hoping to get Sasuke too so they wanted him more attached to the village and prepared should that happen and the details of some of their searches were listed as well.

However, the rest of it was very damning on the village: Detailed accounts and reports on the damage he had taken during his time in the village; accurate reports of thefts from the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan accounts; listings of several under the table dealings that would make Fire Country look bad if it was known that the Leaf had a hand in them; different dossiers on several political figures in the Fire Daimyo’s court with various vices, favors owed on both sides, and blackmail materials listed to keep them favoring the Leaf and not anyone else; background checks and detailed information on the current Guardian Shinobi 12 dating back to when Asuma Sarutobi was a member; detailed records of various clans’ accounts, jutsu stockpiles, and more classified information that was protected under the Clan Privacy Act that the Daimyos all signed into existence to keep others from using or scavenging from a clan if said clan didn’t want to join a village or area; and a few other nasty things but the real kicker was the paperwork showing the village hierarchy knew fully well that the Uchiha clan was going to rebel and ordered the annihilation of the entire clan not just the military members and then had notes of the amended plan to basically spoil Sasuke rotten and train him to one day be the secret weapon they’d use to steal and tame the Jinchuriki/Biju of the other villages so they could crush them and make Konoha the sole Ninja Village of the world.

*******LIME START*******

All in all, it was pretty damning stuff especially since it had the Third’s and his advisors’ signatures of approval for the documentation of everything he had now. Naruto grinned since this was the kind of damning evidence he needed to begin break Konoha and everything it stood for, “Fara, could you get me Yugito and Haku?” He asked his night Elf lover who was currently enjoying her turn serving him as she looked up at him from between his legs with his cock in her mouth and Naruto smiled, “After you finish, of course.” He added and she smiled and began to suck him harder as she bobbed her head.

This, being a girl sucking a cock, was not something that was known to a few of the races since it wasn’t normal, but Kira had been talking with the Succubi and the Succubi talked with everyone and now it was tried by a few lovers with all of Naruto’s being eager to do it, Fara included. Fara bobbed her head while coiling her tongue around his hard cock as she sucked hard on it and massaged his balls with her soft fingers and Naruto groaned as he enjoyed her ministrations.

Fara then pulled back and pulled her breasts out before wrapping them around his cock and began pumping it while licking the head getting a moan from Naruto as she did so, “Ah, that’s it Fara, you’re going to make me cum soon.” He stated and that set off a switch in Fara as she began to take his cock in her mouth and deep throat him while pumping her tits in time with her head bobbing and Naruto grit his teeth before he grunted and filled her mouth and throat making her widen her eyes and moan as she drank his hot sticky cum down greedily before she slowly pulled off and cleaned his cock as she went before she released it with an audible POP and licked her lips and him clean.

***** **LIME END*******

“Tasty as always, love.” She stated before kissing his cheek and covered her breasts again before heading off to get Yugito and Haku while Naruto just chuckled at his luck as he covered himself and got comfortable on the bed.

A few minutes later, Haku and Yugito came into the room smiling at him and he smiled in return, “Hello ladies, I’m glad I could pull you away.” He stated making them blush and smile brighter, “What I need you two for is to deliver these documents to A and Zabuza then after they look over and make copies of them for themselves, I want them to send them to the Fire Daimyo via a team each to ensure they reach their destination in effectively and because I want people to know what Konoha has done and that I am now in league with Kumo and Kiri.” He stated and all playfulness or thoughts of flirting left their minds and they turned serious before nodding.

“Hai, Ammon-kun.” They chorused before taking the two items and kissed him on the cheek before heading out while Naruto sighed and laid back before he heard his door open and saw Natalia and Vashj there and they smiled before they stripped down to their underwear, which let Naruto see Natalia’s impressive E cup tits again, and they both climbed in and snuggled into his chest before he kissed both on the head and they relaxed.

_In Kumo_

A was busy handling the lessened piles of paperwork he had while preparing for any missions or war tasks his new employer had since he knew Naruto wanted to go to Konoha during the Chunin Exams, but he didn’t know what the full plan was so he was just keeping busy overseeing reports, permits, progresses, and anything else he would normally look at just now moving some items to a stack to mention in his report to Naruto. He was honestly happy with how things had been going over the past few weeks since his village was now better than ever with new and better defenses and more soldiers stationed throughout it and the country. They also had two new clans beginning in Kumo thanks to Naruto’s abilities with one being started by A’s own brother and his new mate and the other being started by a long dead person who Naruto brought back.

Speaking of which, “Raikage-sama, may I come in?” A male voice asked from the other side of the door and A stopped what he was doing.

“Yes, come in Hizashi.” A stated before the door opened to show said Hyuga back from the dead though it came with a cost since his Byakugan was sealed away at his death. However, despite the all fearing Hyuga elders, the seal didn’t affect the man’s lower region which meant any future children he had would be able to use the Byakugan and he was already given a new seal by Naruto’s people to protect their Byakugan without enslaving them and it would make them sterile unless they performed specific handsigns. Also, as a further safety precaution, it violently rejected any and all seals that people tried to add to it so his future clan was safe from ever becoming like the current Hyuga Clan, “What can I do for you Hizashi? No ill effects from Lord Ammon’s power I hope.” He asked then stated with worry and Hizashi smiled and shook his head before sitting down.

“Besides some stiffness and lack of stamina and energy, for now? No, there have been no ill effects. Lord Ammon’s soldiers informed me that it would be as such since my body had been dead for over a decade so there was no helping it except to just let it adjust to the magic now running through my body as well as letting it wake up. No, I was here to see if there was any word about plans for my son?” He informed then asked as he wanted his son to be by his side and free and to help get him out of the ‘fate controls everything’ mentality that Ammon reported he was in.

A sighed and shook his head, “Not yet, but don’t worry; Lord Ammon swore he would get the boy away from Konoha as well as get the Branch Family out as well when he was ready. He doesn’t want to risk Konoha declaring war while he is trapped in his home recuperating from whatever it was that he did to bring you and the Uzumaki back. The man has done right by us so far and hasn’t once broken his word, so trust him and be patient since it’s not like you could go to help convince him in your current condition as the Hyugas would just capture you and either kill you or try to ensure you can’t give anything to Kumo.” He stated and Hizashi nodded while shivering in fear at the thought of what those bastard elders would try to do to ensure Kumo got nothing and discreetly crossed his legs.

“Alright, I just really want to see my son and having to wait is exhausting and frustrating.” He stated and A nodded since his daughters could be even more taxing at times. Their conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door, “Come in.” He stated and the door opened to show Yugito and A smiled at his eldest, which she returned while giving a nod to Hizashi, before she came up and handed A the folder.

“Ammon-kun wanted me to give you this to make a copy for yourself and then send a team to take it to the Fire Daimyo and the Mizukage is getting some other documents to copy and send as well.” Yugito stated and A raised an eyebrow before he skimmed some of it and raised his eyebrows while widening his eyes.

“Damn, Konoha will be sunk in the Fire Daimyo’s eyes once he sees this and this isn’t even all of it since Kiri is getting the rest of it.” A stated as he called his secretary to copy everything down and call him a team before he hugged Yugito and kissed her forehead before she headed back to Whirlpool while the same was being done in Kiri by Haku. Zabuza and A both knew Konoha was royally screwed when they saw the attached note at the bottom: _Tell the Fire Daimyo Ammon Menethil once was named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and his parents were Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Also inform him that I wish to compete in the Chunin exams with you and the other influential people backing me, but Konoha won’t allow it due to them not recognizing Whirlpool._

**_Back in Whirlpool_ **

Kushina and a few of her kin who had the ability to use chakra chains were all in a training ground practicing using said technique after seeing Naruto’s memories of his creations as they had never thought of using a broken chain as a focal point to sprout even more; add elemental affinities to help defeat an opponent or block an attack; splitting a chain intentionally to create more chains to attack with; being able to control hundreds of chains on instinct alone; and now they were beginning to learn how to convert chakra into mana, or at least their world’s version of it, in order to use the chains in more ways as Naruto had been able to use holy, unholy, raw power, and more with his chains. Naturally, they also were using the Shadow Clone Jutsu to help with what they could since all Uzumaki were born with at least Chunin level reserves.

That was another thing that made Kushina smile, Naruto had also found a way to recreate the Shadow Clone Jutsu as a spell so any of his soldiers with mana could use it to study and train more effectively and he was working on a way for his non-mana users to use it as well. They’d never be able to make as many as he did of course, but even one could help push a soldier into new heights if they and the clone both trained. His current idea was a seal array put on his normal soldiers that would let them split into two but could reform and combine the knowledge along with everything else that came from it including hunger and exhaustion.

Many of her kin were extremely doubtful that such a thing was possible, but Naruto had already prepared and showed them a prototype seal that ran off the magic that was now flowing through Whirlpool thanks to her son. If he could get it to work, then he could possibly get it to run on chakra as well thus letting his Samurai be able to use it as well by the seal absorbing the nature chakra that the world naturally gave off.

Basically, Naruto was a genius that had surpassed his clan and was now educating them to bring them up to even higher status since his soldiers respected every Uzumaki regardless of which specialty they focused in. Part of the reason was simply because they were related to Naruto; another was that it took several villages to bring them down and even then they made their enemies pay DEARLY for the attack; and lastly it was because the Uzumaki were respectful towards them regardless of their physical appearances which put them a notch above most of the Humans back in Azeroth.

Kushina smiled at her son being so powerful and kind despite what Konoha tried to do and was happier that he still called her mother even if he was raised by other women. She’d work hard to show everyone she was indeed worthy of being his mother and that there would be no doubts that she’d crush anyone that stood in her precious son’s way and break those that hurt him.

In another part of Whirlpool, Minato was feeling the same way as he trained with Grom as Naruto wanted every person under his rule, regardless of if they were a soldier or not, to learn a weapon to use since he wanted the civilians to be able to defend themselves should the need arise. The reason Minato was training with Grom was because he found he actually favored a battle axe after trying out several weapons both from the Elemental Countries and Azeroth. When he wasn’t training with Grom, spending time with Naruto, training his body back up, being intimate with Kushina, or getting to know his new found family, he was training his Hirashin and Rasengan to be as good as his son had made them. Naruto could use Hirashin without a seal by marking an object, person, or even an area with his chakra and then use it as the beacon to go to and he could make a Rasengan with his elements and his magic while also having a few other tricks that Minato felt absolutely stupid for never thinking about trying.

One such idea was being able to make the Rasengan, both normal and any elemental form, able to be thrown which was done by increasing the casing of chakra holding the swirling death in one spot to the point that it could be thrown or launched without dissipating and the fact he found the way to do so with his elemental and magical versions only spurred Minato on. A second version of that idea was using chakra to make it fire like a cannon ball would and it was the same fundamentals that allowed Ninja to launch off the ground when they pushed chakra to their feet thereby making the Rasengan long ranged, though it had different limitations than throwing it.

Another idea was actually compressing the Rasengan down to the size of a marble and being able to make individual ones along the fingers and palm making a strike be absolutely devastating; which Naruto took advantage of a few times by making a Taijutsu style that had a lot of thrusts, slaps, and finger pokes; or if he was taking on a group he could throw them all and even if they didn’t hit an enemy they’d explode and take enemies with them due to the control keeping them compressed being gone.

Basically, Naruto had taken the Rasengan and the Hirashin to new heights that made Minato want to train more to reach those heights as well. Naruto already made his own technique based on the technique Itachi told him that Kakashi created. Main difference was that Naruto’s technique was perfect for hitting groups of enemies and Kakashi’s was best for one on one combat. Regardless, Naruto was proving to definitely be like himself, Kushina, Tsunade, and Jiraiya: He excelled in trial and error and the practical arts, but wasn’t near as good in the theoretical areas. The four of them were never good with the whole learn everything from books and then apply it, they were the kind of people that go “Tell me how I can use this and then I’ll learn it by using it” and it seemed like Naruto was the same way. Itachi even said as much since Naruto always learned better if Itachi put it in a perspective he could see rather than just telling him such as when learning a technique: Itachi always told him and then showed him each step slowly and then showed the technique at regular speed so Naruto would know what to do and then be able to copy and figure out his own way of doing things.

Despite most people’s belief, jutsu were not all done the same way from person to person. Fire Jutsu for example require people to take a deep breath before they release it and some people take the breath and then say the name while others call out the name then take the breath. For Lightning, some used their chakra to generate the electricity as they did the handsigns while others did the handsigns then generated the electricity and still others did like with fire jutsu and did the handsigns, called the name, and then created the electricity for the jutsu.

Right now, Minato was applying his practical skills by sparring against Grom and seeing how he moved and fought with the axe and Minato would copy him to find what worked for him and what didn’t. Quite a bit fell into the latter category since he was a Human and was comparing himself with an Orc; who outweighed him in pure muscle and mass, had a much heavier axe, and had years more experience with the axe and combat since he was far older than he looked since he was fighting on Draenor before Thrall was even born. However, Minato was persevering and pushing himself to learn to use his axe like it was second nature to him.

Hashirama was with the Druids and Shamans learning about their take, views, and beliefs on nature and working on enhancing his own connection as well as his Wood Style abilities. Hashirama found the different races to be interesting as the Tauren seemed more relaxed and thought of nature as if it was a family member, while the Night Elves were more strict and uptight and treated nature like it was a sacred item that was to be protected and treasured at all times with the other races having different yet similar views. It was also interesting to see the different ways the two “classes” interacted with nature: The Druids directly called on its power to aid them and took on animal forms while the Shaman called upon spirits of nature to empower them and their totems.

It was an interesting topic to explore and see, but the Druids and the Shaman were learning from him too since they had never seen anyone, outside of Naruto, actually make trees and plants sprout from nothing except whatever the person was standing on or touching and the fact that he was skilled enough to supposedly make an entire forest appear meant quite a bit to them.

At the moment, they were training him in how to tap into nature and feel its power so he could possibly tap into that in addition to using his chakra. It was something that Naruto had theorized and learned to do and also theorized any ninja connected to nature could do if trained enough. It was hard and Hashirama assumed it would be even if he was at maximum power, but he would continue nonetheless since not only would this let him feel closer to nature, but if a time came that he had to fight and he was low on chakra, then he could call on the very world for aid.

For Tobirama, he was usually doing one of two things: 1) getting to know, training, and spending time with Setsura so he could better learn his water abilities and 2) learning from and teaching a new breed of Magi that learned from Naruto’s water attacks and were called Hydromancers. The Hydromancers were experimenting with water in all its forms when Naruto came around and began using Water Jutsu giving them new inspirations and studied the attacks he showed them before creating spells and ways to use the same attacks with Mana with Naruto’s help. They were one of the new groups since there were already Pyromancers, but now there were Geomancers (earth), Aeromancers (wind), Cryomancers (Ice), Herbomancers (plants), and Electromancers (lightning) and all of them spawned from Magi seeing Naruto training and fighting with chakra and wanting to try using mana/magic instead. A few had tried other versions of the elements but found that they required massive reserves to do some simplistic spells due to their nature having two elements to them instead of one. Cryomancers were the most recent as a very small handful was gifted in water and could do some wind and began experimenting and got Ice beyond the normal frost spells.

Anyway, Tobirama was training with them to see if their methods may be better than his usual ones while he also taught them his usual methods and taught them a few things about water techniques such as Sea Water was heavier than fresh water so it needed more power to manipulate. Right before impact they wanted to refine the water down to as small a point as possible as it could pierce/hit harder than a ballista bolt if refined for accurate damage or they could leave it wide and it would impact like a cannon ball on an area or target doing spread out damage. The more water on hand there is to control, the less mana/chakra you have to put in since you don’t have to try and draw the water from the air or ground (unless it’s mud in which case that’s a good place). All the power should be focused on the front of the attack not evenly distributed like with lightning as unlike lightning the attack hits with the front then disperses on the ground where lightning can pass through an enemy and continue harming them as it passes and the only exception is if the water is being used to defend or imprison as you need the power distributed evenly to block or contain. And that the best way to stop a water technique you launched was just to drop your control of it since the water would be moving too fast to try and steer away from someone.

Kimimaro was the busiest as he was throwing himself into training to get his body back to peak performance and was even going toe to toe with Orcs and Tauren in Taijutsu and still coming back for more. It was actually very admirable as it pushed most of the other troops to work as hard to match his desire. He was bound and determined to prove his worth to his new master and show why the Kaguya clan was so feared in Kiri. He was training with his bloodline, fist fighting Orcs and Tauren, doing chakra exercises, weights, and everything in between to make his body go back into its prime state that even he forgot about due to his disease almost literally tearing his lungs to pieces. He smirked slightly, Orochimaru’s callous throwing away would come back and haunt him soon and he would love to see the teme’s face when he was standing there seeing the person he could have had faithfully serving him now serving another with all his strength returned.

Kimimaro was also experimenting with whatever Naruto’s power had done to him since he could now sprout black bones to use with his clan jutsu and they were tougher, stronger, denser, sharper, and definitely deadlier and he could mix it with his normal bones to make an interesting effect since the white bone would eventually shatter but the black bone was able to keep going. A Druid had simplified it best: The difference in durability between his white bone and his black bone was comparable to regular wood vs petrified wood of the same thickness. However, the two big differences were that his bones could now form almost any weapon he wanted to be able to fight with and that his black bones could conduct elemental chakra and mana allowing magic and elemental combat in addition to the usual brutal Kaguya styles.

Naturally, this was a boon to quite a few as Kimimaro could create staff length bones and the magic users could use them as staves and use them in close combat without worry of them breaking and the same could be said for some others as well since his bones were far sturdier and superior to wood based weapons and armaments, even better than chakra conducting wood.

A slight drawback to them was that as he produced them, he had to replace the nutrients and everything needed to grow the bones so he was eating and drinking constantly to make sure he didn’t destroy his body back to what it was when the disease was attacking him: He’d found another way to aid his new master and he was gonna do it to ensure that it was beneficial and not crippling to him. Naruto had agreed and even ordered him to take at least one day a week to rest and not produce any weapons. Kimimaro, ever the loyal soldier, obeyed to the letter and at times just wondered through the woods enjoying the peace of them.

All in all, things were going really well for the budding empire, but if you were in the know then you would see that most of two classes in particular that specialized in stealth and hunting were not in Whirlpool as well as a few of the other classes as they were sent to prepare for the next acquisition to the empire: Sea Country.

_Sea Country_

If there was ever a place that had more bloodthirsty individuals who all loved “business” more than this place… then its name was Hell. Dating back centuries, this collection of islands and trade routes has been ruled by different crime families. At one time, it was whoever was left standing that was declared the owner, but over time they became more……… Civil and made it so whoever won a race each decade would rule over the islands for that decade. Of course, that didn’t mean they wouldn’t try and… aid their runner to win the race even if the other team may not like the support given. Another change from long ago is that now it was primarily two major families competing and the other families basically just supporting whoever they thought would benefit them most or biding their time that they could move into a better position of power.

However, most of their plans were going to come crashing down due to a group working on one of the less populated islands. This island in particular always suffered since they had no major or even minor family to pull for their improvement nor was it a major tourist local or business area for the trade routes. That is until the new people showed up.

Naruto had sent his Rogues and Hunters to Sea Country to find a staging area to work with and improve before the rest of his army moved to take Sea Country entirely. They found one said Island that was not far off the main trade route but had no real… anything really besides a small town and fishing group.

When the head Rogue and Hunter met with them, they were surprised to find them ecstatic to be acquired into their lord’s growing empire since apparently some of the few trade ships that were allowed to go to Whirlpool had been spreading word of the wonders they saw and apparently word traveled fast on the collection of islands even on their little out of the way island. They happily gave them all the information on the top two families, the next in line families, the major players in all the families, and which islands they were on. All they wanted in return was for their island to become more populated and built up to be more attractive to visitors, something Naruto happily agreed to.

So now the few mages and others were opening a portal for others to come through and preparing the island as the new capital of Sea Country while the Rogues and Hunters began spreading across the islands to find the different targets to remove on their lord’s order. It would be quick and clean since the fools didn’t have any professionals, just a lot of meat shields that could swing their arms well enough. Basically they could clear most of them in less than an hour and get out clean. They just needed the order to come down and the massacres would occur before the rest moved in and begin fortifying the place.

_Fire Country: Fire Daimyo’s Palace_

The Fire Daimyo, Lord Nobunaga, was having a peaceful and relaxing day dealing with a few matters with his entire court present with nothing seeming to interrupt his day. Then… Then his guards informed him a team of Shinobi from Kumo and a team from Kiri had come seeking his audience about important matters pertaining to his court and Konoha. He allowed them entrance, but he couldn’t suppress the feeling that his good day, or week in fact, was about to be ruined and it wasn’t going to be the Shinobi’s fault.

The two teams nodded to each other and walked forward before bowing to the Daimyo and his wife, “What business do you shinobi have with me?” Nobunaga asked hoping that feeling wasn’t true.

“We of Kumo are here to give you some documents that were kept hidden from you by Konoha that our new benefactor was able to acquire and wanted you shown them.” The Kumo captain replied and produced a scroll before unrolling it slowly while the Kiri one did as well.

“It is the same with us Daimyo-sama. Our savior and benefactor wished for you to be aware of items that were hidden from you and also to tell you he kept the originals should any Konoha shinobi try to intercept/steal and destroy these.” Stated the Kiri captain as the seals on the scrolls produced several folders that they stacked before handing them to two Samurai guards to take to their lord as Nobunaga frowned since the feeling was getting stronger.

As he took the first folder, he read it over and frowned before going to the next and increased his frown before going to another and saw several things that Hiruzen Sarutobi blatantly lied to him on, “Who gave these to you?” He asked since this current folder was detailing attacks, conditions, and plans for Naruto Uzumaki and the one before was the details of his Guardian Shinobi that Asuma provided.

The two captains looked at each before replying, “Ammon Menethil, but he was once known by Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.” They stated getting gasps from most of the room and for Nobunaga to freeze before he leveled a glare at the two.

“This had better be some kind of joke; Minato Namikaze’s son is dead.” He growled out while the two captains just stood there.

“According to whom?” The Kumo captain asked making Nobunaga widen his eyes before he scowled and continued reading and then scowled further as the file showed Naruto’s birth certificate proving his parentage. As he kept reading, those in the room were becoming more and more afraid while some had tried to take the files away stating that it was causing unnecessary stress, these were the fools on Konoha’s payroll. The answer they received was a cold glare and swords at their necks from the Samurai since no one but Nobunaga’s wife approached without permission.

By the time Nobunaga had read all the folders he had several veins on his head ready to burst from pure rage and anger and immediately called in more guards before having them take away several of the nobles he appointed to his court after stripping them of their titles and place in his court while making sure he was gonna show Konoha why you don’t cross the lord of the land you’re on, “I thank you for delivering these items to me. It appears I have some things to take care of in my country. Tell your benefactor I would very much like to meet with him sometime in the future as I was friends with his parents.” Nobunaga stated as his wife tried to help him calm down even if she was just as pissed at Konoha as he was.

The two captains looked at each other before speaking the last bit that their leaders told them to inform the Daimyo, “Our benefactor wished to compete at the Chunin exams as his leader now controls and runs Whirlpool and wants to test him and a few others and our Kages and Daimyo’s have backed them up to give support, but Konoha has denied them.” They stated even if it wasn’t entirely true but the Fire Daimyo wouldn’t believe anyone in Konoha.

Their statement got the desired effect of making Nobunaga scowl, “I see, inform him and his leader that they will be allowed to compete and I will be visiting Konoha to set a few things straight.” He stated while planning to REALLY make sure Konoha knew who they were crossing and what the consequences were.

The two captains bowed before backing away and leaving Nobunaga to his thoughts and plans since they needed to report as soon as possible. Once they left, Nobunaga then called his personal guard to ready a carriage to Konoha and to detain any and all Konoha shinobi that came to the palace without his express permission and invitation.

The guards nodded knowing that Konoha was going to feel their lord’s wrath and if it wasn’t for the fact they brought it on themselves thinking they were smarter than him, then they’d might actually feel bad for them.

_Back at Whirlpool_

Naruto smirked as he watched saw what happened at the Capital thanks to a well-placed Shade and he watched with great satisfaction as Nobunaga became furious. Beside him was Vashj and Natalia, both of whom were still sleeping, and he was gently stroking their hair as he watched the Konoha bought nobles panic and sputter in outrage as they were removed.

He broke from his amusement as the Shade in Sea Country reported his Rogues and Hunters were in place along with several new explosives that were fueled by his mixture of chakra and mana plus contained dragon fire ready to utterly wipe out a few people that Konoha was bankrolling to give them influence on the trade routes. Naruto smirked at the information knowing that he’d have control of the shipping lanes and piss Konoha off all in one.

Fara had wanted to go, but he needed her in Whirlpool since she was actually one of the best when it came to animal taming and care giving and some of his clan wanted to learn to have an animal companion to fight beside them and they needed help. She was also need to help some of his Hunters that were still struggling to bond with their animal partners. While Fara wanted some action, the non-bedroom kind, she wasn’t going to leave her mate’s soldiers conflicting with their animal partners nor leave his clansmen to struggle through bonding with their animals.

It was the same with his other mates as they wanted to prove themselves but each had their own tasks to complete here: Vashj was training Naga and others in how to be a Storm Witch/Wizard.

Mikoto was helping Itachi teach others with her fire techniques as well as how to counter Chakra and the Sharingan should any of them face that masked Uchiha that unleashed Kira on Konoha.

Vereesa was training anyone willing how to track like the High Elves had been able to especially the rangers.

Sally was training the new group of priests in both the normal magic and the new forms of shadow magic that she gained from Naruto marking her since others could do it, they just had to work at it similar to how Haku could use ice easily but Naruto had had to train in it.

Zasphun was teaching some of the Uzumaki and a few others how to call her elementals and Totems while also fighting like a Shaman.

Noctel was teaching some Ronin and others how to use her cleaver style sword along with the tower shield as well as humbling any and all Paladins that started growing egos while also perfecting her Guardian Field.

Natalia was teaching how to use her sword and shield while remaining agile and not letting it slow you down.

Kira was switching between helping her new demon kin to improve their combat prowess since they were more accustomed to overwhelming the enemy with sheer numbers. When she wasn’t doing that, she was torturing… I mean training several others in speed and endurance.

Naruto smiled at his mates working so hard to make sure his soldiers were up to his standards, not that they were the only ones mind you, but it was still nice. Haku, Yugito, Karui, Samui, Pakura, and Mabui were working as well though they were mainly working to get stronger while Yugito’s demon wanted out to help him too as did the other still trapped Biju that were in his realm and Naruto was going to free them when he wasn’t confined to his bed since he didn’t want to wear himself out again too soon, though his girls probably wouldn’t mind it as much since they could “take care” of him more… plus Kira was almost positive Matatabi was going to try and jump his bones the moment she was out.

Shaking those thoughts away, he gave the que to the Shades and then watched through the connection as several large houses, which were scouted to ensure no innocent people were involved, were consumed in large explosions consuming the whole place and those within. The scene then changed to Shades looking over courtyards as several sentries were killed via arrow to the face, throat, or heart or were stabbed and dragged into the darkness before his forces entered. By the time anyone would be able to sort out what happened, the place would be engulfed in one big turf war between the lesser families before Naruto’s forces dwindled them down till the point was made that he was in charge and they had better fall in line or be moved out of the game entirely.

Now he just needed the Fire Daimyo to rip Konoha a new asshole and get out of this damn bed and he’d be ready for the next stage of his payback to Konoha.

_Hokage Tower: Council Room: A week later_

The Council of Konoha, or at least the non-clan heads (except the Hyuga), were not having a good couple of months. First, their Jinchuriki that disappeared showed up and killed a few of their people and stole the Forbidden scroll. Second, they learned that all kinds of documents detailing their dirty secrets were stolen as well. Third, said Jinchuriki showed up in Wave and ruined their chance to put the country under their and Fire Country’s thumb by apparently some ally of his giving them funding and new strange creatures and structures to secure them; then their two Sanin announce they won’t help them if the Jinchuriki came back for revenge on them; then the word spread that Kiri had a new Kage and made allies with the same people that Wave did; then Kumo did as well. Then there was the taking of the Namikaze Estates, destruction of the Uzumaki Shrine, and the theft of the Kage graveyard; then the blast of energy echoed out harming the last loyal Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake.

Of course word then spread that Iwa and Waterfall lost their Jinchuriki and that Orochimaru himself lost a couple subordinates; their spies sent to Whirlpool and the other places were killed brutally with the exception of a couple that stated they were allowed to live and say what they had seen; the animal summons they had then informed them that they wouldn’t come to Konoha’s aid against the thing that released the power over the world; then their bought and paid for nobles (mostly from the Hyuga’s payroll) were forcibly removed without them knowing why; and then Sea country was thrown into chaos before the forces of Whirlpool moved in and took over before it began upgrading several islands and changing the shipping lanes going through their new territory.

Well, now the newest and possibly worst hit was here and it was the answer to why their paid for nobles were removed from their positions: A VERY pissed off Daimyo that apparently got all of the documents that were stolen making all but 7 members of the council VERY afraid and nervous. The only ones not nervous or afraid were Tsume Inuzuka, the Inuzuka Clan Head; Shibi Aburame, the Aburame Clan Head; Inoichi Yamanaka, the Yamanaka Clan Head; Shikaku Nara, the Nara Clan Head; Choza Akamichi, the Akamichi Clan Head; Mebuki Haruno, the head of the Haruno Household; and Cattleya Isis, owner of the largest weapon shop in Konoha.

None were more scared than Hiruzen Sarutobi since he not only knew and used those incidents and everything in those folders to his advantage, but had also knowingly and blatantly lied to the Fire Daimyo’s face about Minato’s son being dead and the fact that the man had around 25 guards with him in the room with each having their hands on their swords didn’t help either.

Nobunaga, seeing the confusion on some of the people’s faces decided to enlighten them and had the copies he made of the files brought in and handed to everyone, who naturally began reading while the people who weren’t afraid began to show how outraged and pissed they were.

Nobunaga then leveled his glare at Hiruzen, “You have played me for a fool, Sarutobi, and if it wasn’t for the fact that you were hosting the Chunin Exams and it would look bad upon us all if Konoha was suddenly unable to host it, I would cut all funding now and enact severe punishments on you all.” He stated with his voice and face showing he was deadly serious, “However, there will be consequences for what has happened. First, you will not be getting any funding higher than what you need to run the Chunin Exams. Second, all of you who took funds from the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan accounts will repay it WITH INTEREST.” He stated making many pale in horror and sputter in outrage, “Third, you are NOT to try and take Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze back to this village against his will or I will see it as an assault on someone that is basically my nephew and I will act accordingly. Fourth, you will all be making reparations for Naruto’s treatment while in this village regardless of if you had a hand in it or not since you should have stopped it regardless of anything else or at the very least informed me that it was happening.” He continued making all of the Clan Heads but the Hyuga Clan Head, Hiashi Hyuga, look down in shame along with Mebuki and Cattleya.

“Fifth, you will allow Whirlpool to compete in the Chunin Exams and will treat them fairly or so help me I will execute every member of this village that is in each generation within this room and let the other generations pick up the slack.” He threatened making everyone gulp while being shocked Whirlpool was entering… well everyone but Hiruzen and the elders since they believed they were going to try and compete, “And believe me my personal accountants and subordinates will be looking through all the village records closely and will be reporting to me.” He stated making several begin to sweat.

“Daimyo-sama, you must understand that… boy needed to be controlled. He was too dangerous to just let him do whatever he wanted.” Koharu tried before the coldest glare she had ever seen was directed at her by the Fire Daimyo and those not nervous about the files. Hiruzen pinched the bridge of his nose and mumbled something that sounded like ‘idiot.’

“If he needed to be controlled as you claim, then it would’ve been better to be caring towards him so he’d listen to you and showed him that loyalty counts for something. The fact that he is able to be the benefactor for both Kiri and Kumo means he has excelled outside of the village and you all could have had him as an ally and soldier had you not mistreated him.” He growled making the elders fight to keep their scowls off their faces since Jinchuriki were not to be treated kindly, they were to be beaten into submission and trained to obey on command.

“Daimyo-sama, the boy must remain in the village for the good of it.” Danzo stated trying his hidden eye but found it was being repulsed and a shot of pain was sent into him and it was taking all of his training not to scream in pain.

The Daimyo just looked at the man with a scowl, “I think it would be better for the village if he wasn’t confined to it since I wouldn’t stop him from butchering anyone in his way if he was attacked.” Nobunaga then turned to leave, “I will have people watching the village closely and if you step out of line, then I will make good on my threat to remove the generations needed and let the next take over.” Nobunaga stated before he left with his samurai while several council members were cursing since they just got at least two new assholes torn into them.

_3 weeks later: Whirlpool_

Naruto was standing atop his tower surveying his lands happy his body was recovered so he could go to the Chunin Exams. Two weeks ago he was able to move around without his legs feeling like jelly and had begun making sure his body was in shape before he went to Sea Country to inspect his holdings there and see what modifications he could add to the list since Tazuna was now aiding in the rebuilding in other places since Wave was back to full power not counting a few additional things that were to be built later to make it a better tourist area.

It was also in Sea Country that his forces informed him that they destroyed a base belonging to Orochimaru and they captured a girl named Isaribi who seemed to possess Naga-like powers but didn’t have the full control. Naturally, Naruto was intrigued and went to her finding her basically shattered since she depended on the other Naga-like entity to reverse what happened to her since her powers weren’t normal, but results of an experiment. Naruto thus gained her loyalty and devotion by telling her he could make it so she switched between her fish-like form and her Human form like his Naga could and then did so for her before sending her back to Whirlpool to train.

Naruto had to chuckle at that, apparently within a week she had taken a liking to Jugo and the poor guy had no idea how to handle three girls all wanting to be around him all the time. Although, Naruto and Kira both had to lay down the law that the three were not to fight over him since that would put him in a bad spot and make him upset that he was causing them to be angry and fight. After that the three had settled down and, after seeing how Naruto was able to give multiple girls attention, agreed to share Jugo, with him agreeing to date them of course, and teach him how to do date stuff. Last Naruto checked, all three had gone on a date with him each and all three had given him a soul searing kiss leaving him just standing there with a blush on his face each time.

Naruto shook those thoughts away as he stood there waiting for word that the “teams” he wanted with him at the Chunin Exams were ready to go. Haku would be going with Jugo and Pakura with Utakata as their ‘sensei’; Yugito would have her sisters and aunt; Vereesa would be a ‘sensei’ with Fara, Natalia, and Noctel; Vashj would be another ‘sensei’ with Karin, Amaru, and Isaribi; Kira would be there with Kin, Zasphun, and a Tauren Warrior named Mael as her ‘students’; Sally had a Troll Priest named Zagar, an Undead DK named Raz, and a Worgen Druid named Zak; and he himself would be going with Marco as the ‘sensei’ and Setsura and Kimimaro as his teammates. The rest of his people would be remaining in Whirlpool and the other areas in case of nosy parties while Grom would be posing as the Uzukage when Naruto and the others made it to the finals with Itachi and Shisui as his ‘guards’.

The point of this was to show just how strong his forces were as well as instill some fear when they saw the monstrous individuals that served Whirlpool or at least that’s what the other villages would call his forces. Some of his Uzumaki clan members wanted to go too, but quite a few of them were either recuperating from being brought back from the dead or were busy helping other areas of his growing territory. Though he did agree to let some Uzumaki come to watch the finals, both for the plans he had in place and because he wanted to intimidate the fools even further. Tayuya also wanted to go, but she was still recovering from the Curse Mark being removed from her as her body was adjusting to not having the tainted chakra throughout her system while Kimimaro was better due to the dark magic running through his system making him have a somewhat replacement for it.

He broke from those thoughts as he felt Mikoto come up and hug him from behind while kissing his neck, “Is everything ready?” He asked and she nodded as she hugged him tighter.

“Yes, they are all assembled and waiting for you at the docks to travel since they know you don’t want to show your trump cards yet.” She stated and Naruto nodded before turning and giving her a soul searing kiss while groping her ass appreciatively making her moan and wrap her arms around him.

After a few more minutes of tonsil hockey, Naruto pulled back, “I’ll be back soon Miko-chan.” He stated and she nodded before he let his wings out and jumped off the tower before gliding towards his docks. When he arrived, he had the Goblin captain shove off as soon as he was on board while he stood at the bow of the ship knowing that he was going to begin his plans for Konoha soon. They just had to get there and be ready to compete in the Chunin Exams.

**DONE.**

**Anyway, next time is the start of the Chunin Exams and Naruto showing that Whirlpool is now the strongest village of the countries.**

**Nothing else to talk about, so I’ll see y’all next time.**


	9. Chunin Exams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Naruto and his soldiers to join the Chunin Exams, Kami help the poor bastards that face them

**Hello all. Welcome back to Prince of Death and the start of the Chunin Exams.**

**For most of the Naruto characters, just picture them in Shippuden appearance (not going to butcher their descriptions so just look them up if you need to) since they are all around 15-19. For the ones older than that, they still look like in Shippuden except Naruto.**

**Now that that’s settled, let’s start the show, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters**

(Authors Notes)

“Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

_‘Conversation thoughts’_

**“Demon, Undead, Dragons, Naruto’s pissed off/Demonic Knight Voice”**

**_“Above’s thoughts”_ **

**_‘Above’s conversation thoughts’_ **

_[Soul talking]_

**_{Unknown Language}_ **

**Chapter 9: Chunin Exams**

**_Konoha: Hokage Tower_ **

Hiruzen sat at his desk with an assembly of the Anbu, Jonin, and Chunin with the Clan Heads and the council members present as well, “I have called you all here to discuss matters pertaining to the up and coming Chunin Exams.” He stated seriously getting many to pay attention closely, “I have received word that not only are teams from Kiri and Kumo coming, but also teams from Whirlpool and one of them contains Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.” He stated making many stiffen, scowl, and whisper throughout while Iruka Umino aka Dolphin, Yugao Uzuki aka Cat, and Kakashi Hatake aka Dog narrowed their eyes at him.

“What do we do? Capture and bring him to Inoichi for a mind wipe?” A random Chunin asked only to be glared at by the three previously mentioned people as well as most of the clan heads and two civilians.

“No! The Fire Daimyo has ordered we not try anything with Naruto and he knows that Naruto is coming here to compete, thus we cannot touch him, nor anyone allied with him. They can be watched like any foreign shinobi would be, but they cannot be touched unless they break the law and that means if it is in self-defense then they can’t be arrested.” He stated knowing the Fire Daimyo would not be so kind to the village if they dared to try something.

“So, what? We’re just supposed to let them pass?” Ibiki Morino asked with a frown not liking that he would have to let anyone pass with a free chance.

Hiruzen shook his head, “No, fail them if they legitimately fail the exam but no sabotaging, isolating, or anything that could be seen as even remotely biased or we risk not only the Fire Daimyo retaliating, but Whirlpool, Kumo, and Kiri as well. We’re on thin ice with the Fire Daimyo as it is and one more instance of anything he won’t like will be the end of us.” Hiruzen warned getting the point across while the Elders scowled since they didn’t like a brat having more muscle to throw around than them.

“What about Suna, Kiri, and Kumo? Word is they are sending Jinchūriki from there as well and Iwa is restless with their Jinchūriki disappearing after the incident a few weeks ago and the same with Taki.” An Anbu stated making many stiffen and sweat since many of the civilians wouldn’t be able to handle their bias.

“Suna is our ally so they can’t be touched and any action against Kumo or Kiri will be seen as action against Whirlpool thus making them untouchable unless they break the law.” Hiruzen stated knowing that any of the fools in the village could cause them problems and nothing he did would be satisfactory for the Daimyo if he should learn of it.

“Great as if one of those _things_ being in the village wasn’t bad enough.” A random Chunin stated before the room became thick with killing intent while a chunk was from Hiruzen.

“You would do well to shut your mouth and keep such opinions to yourself. ONE more slip up and I will execute you myself! I will not endanger the village because you and others like you cannot bite your tongue for the good of everyone!” Hiruzen growled making the man shake in fear and nod while many got the point across: spread word, your life vs the village means you are expendable regardless of who you are.

The majority were sweating since things were looking rather bleak for the village and little did they know that it was only going to get worse.

**_A mile outside of Konoha (LIME start)_ **

Naruto was in his carriage groaning, but not from discomfort, oh no, his was from enjoyment. On her knees in front of him was Natalia pleasuring his throbbing erection with her tits that could rival Tsunade’s rather easily meaning she was close to a J cup. However, that wasn’t the only source of pleasure as a little lower, Vashj in her elven form and Zasphun were licking his balls and Noctel and Haku were near his face and taking turns making out with him as he groped their large breasts. While Natalia was the largest, Noctel and Zasphun were nothing to sneeze at either as they were both close to H cup ranges while Vashj had an E cup and Haku was a D cup but had a plump ass to go with them.

The reason they were in the carriage with him was because of an agreement that his girls, the ones that were actually part of his harem officially, made before they left Whirlpool: Sally, Kira, Vereesa, and Fara got him to themselves on the boat which resulted in multiple silencing seals being needed due to some of the screaming that was occurring within and now his others got to play with him in the carriage and got first dibs on anything while in Konoha.

Haku had been a bit shy about doing something like that especially in front of others, but surprisingly Noctel had been the one to convince her which involved their own experience on the ship with silencing seals as Noctel had eaten out and done just about everything a female can do to pleasure another female that didn’t involve toys of any kind, though Noctel’s tail added some extra ways to play. The breaking point was Noctel informing Haku that Naruto was even better than she was at this and that none of the girls were shy about their desires with him since they all shared the love and desire for him.

Now here she was either kissing Naruto’s neck and collarbone or kissing him directly as he groped and kneaded her boobs or her ass sending pleasure through her body and she could tell from the moans and gasps that the others were enjoying their time with him too.

Haku broke from her thoughts as Naruto pulled them up and began to lick and suck on their tits either one at a time or at the same time making her and Noctel moan before they leaned in and began kissing each other as his hands began rubbing their pussies.

Down below, Natalia, Zasphun, and Vashj were getting wetter at the sight of the two kissing and Naruto pleasuring them and the three not only stepped up their efforts to please him but also their efforts to work on the two beside them as Natalia was fingering the two, Vashj and Zasphun each had a hand on Natalia’s tits keeping them pumping while teasing her nipples, Vashj was fingering Zasphun’s pussy, and Zasphun was fingering and groping Vashj’s ass.

In another carriage, Kira and Vereesa were making out and groping each other expertly since they had spent as much time together as they had with Naruto since they were his lovers longer than any of the others. Next to them was Sally and Fara with Fara licking Sally’s pussy like it was her favorite treat, which was Naruto’s cum obviously, and Sally was definitely enjoying if her moans and suppressed screams were anything to go by.

Fara then kissed her way up Sally’s body while her slender fingers began pleasuring Sally’s vagina. Fara stopped at Sally’s perky tits and kissed her nipples making Sally shudder in pleasure before Fara came up and kissed her and Fara’s right hand began playing with Sally’s ass as their breasts began rubbing against each other. Kira and Vereesa were no different other than they were going at it like a couple in love and it was surprising the two weren’t covered in marks due to how much they scratched, pinched, sucked, and bit the other with both enjoying the treatment.

However, all good things must be ending, and the drivers of the carriages quickly thumped the roofs letting the occupants know that they were getting close to the village making a couple of the girls whine in frustration. Naruto decided to take pity on a couple of his girls and released his restraint against the building pressure that had been forming causing his dick to splatter cum all over Natalia, Vashj, and Zasphun while he bit down and channeled chakra to Haku’s and Noctel’s nipples while his fingers hit their clits making them squeal as they released a small flood of cum on Naruto’s hands as the three below began licking each other clean before they all redressed.

**_*****LIME END*****_ **

The carriages stopped at the gates of Konoha where Naruto, and his troops that could sense beings, knew several Anbu were stationed to watch them as they came in as Naruto exited his carriage and helped the girls out while his more… unique warriors were also clothed in cloaks that were enchanted to block prying eyes either up close or with the Byakugan if they so wished to hide and not show their true selves just yet. Naruto led his 7 “teams” to the gate check in while the two guards were not opposing or trying anything knowing it was a death sentence either from the Hokage or the Daimyo if someone interfered with the Whirlpool teams in any fashion.

Naruto still held his usual armored attire with the exception that around his right bicep was a headband with the Uzumaki swirl on it and his forces were wearing one similar on different parts of their bodies or had the designs stitched into their clothes.

Naruto merely led his group to a hotel he knew of while already having given them the talk of not going ANYWHERE alone lest they fall prey to underhanded tactics and means. He also smirked slightly seeing the people glaring at him till Mael snorted at them making them back up in fear since he wasn’t using his cloak at the moment meaning a walking bull with intelligence was glaring right back at them as they tried to make Naruto blow up or whimper in fear just by looking at him. It didn’t help them that Mael was carrying a big ass shield and sword on his back with the sword easily being ¾ of Zabuza’s blade and the shield being big enough to cover Mael’s body.

Seeing that they weren’t going to be subtle in their dislike of their lord, the others removed the cloaks as well revealing their various species though Raz was more concealed still do to his armor, but his ghostly blue eyes and aura of death made many of the civilians need a new pair of pants. The annoyance for Naruto and his mates was the looks the various males and some of the females were sending to the women as they walked while the women merely ignored them and continued marching behind Naruto.

Luckily, or unluckily depending on your point of view, none of the civilians or ninja present were stupid enough to try something on Naruto let alone while he had a squad of strange/monstrous creatures and people with him.

Upon arriving at the hotel, the group checked in and Kira ensured each room had a seal placed on it keeping everyone not of Whirlpool out and blocked out the people and objects placed to help with spying on them while Naruto went for a walk.

Naruto looked at the different places of the village seeing the villagers quickly scramble out of his way, which was no doubt due to the Anbu hidden in the shadows with ill intent aimed at the villagers should they do something. However, he paused as he heard a ruckus nearby and walked towards it to find an interesting sight of an attractive blonde girl with four pigtails, firm C cup bordering D cup breasts, a slim waist, firm ass, hips that weren’t wide or narrow, and a large war fan on her back standing near a guy wearing makeup and in a jumpsuit that made him look like a cat almost. Naruto knew the two were Kankuro and Temari Subaku the two eldest children of the Kazekage. The thing that really got his attention was the boy that Kankuro was holding off the ground: Konohamaru Sarutobi and assumed the two children nearby were his friends.

Normally, Naruto wouldn’t care what occurred between the three since he didn’t particularly care for the Sarutobi Clan in general and he had no reason to care now, but then again being indifferent to the suffering of a child that made an honest or no mistake would make him no better than the people he planned to kill. With that in mind, he walked forward drawing the attention of the people there, “I suggest you put him down.” Naruto stated coldly making the two teens feel chills go through them while the three children were scared entirely.

“Yeah? You gonna make me?” Kankuro sneered and Naruto merely stepped forward before releasing some killing intent making the two older ones freeze while the younger ones whimpered slightly.

“If I don’t, then the red head in the tree will or the hidden Anbu will the moment you try to harm the Hokage’s grandson.” Naruto warned making them pale, more towards the mention of the red head than the Anbu, and Kankuro dropped Konohamaru, who quickly scurried to his friends, and Naruto merely closed his eyes, “You in the tree, stand before me like a true container would.” Naruto stated making the two older ones look in shock that he knew the other one was.

With a swirl of sand, a red headed boy appeared who had some features like a raccoon and a large gourd on his back. The two merely stared at the other with the tension growing by the minute as they merely just stood there staring at the other until the red head broke the silence, “What are you? Mother is intimidated and respectful of you.” He stated in a monotone while Naruto smirked at the two other’s faces paling while being in shock.

“Your mother is weary because she knows that her older sister is my mate and I outclass their entire family.” Naruto stated in demon tongue confusing the others while the boy before him raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“I see, so you are the one that made mother howl for blood and revenge those few weeks ago.” Gaara (you knew who it was) replied in demon tongue shocking his two siblings as Naruto smirked.

“Yes, I did it as a calling and warning to everyone who dares to try and cross my kingdom and my people, both Human and not. You were the only one I was unable to contact before that happened. Our brothers and sisters are already on my side and I am in the process of freeing their demons with a few of whom taking their containers as lovers except for one. He chose to try and subdue and use his Biju for his own gain and that was not acceptable to me.” Naruto stated making Gaara nod since he despised the thought of being used, “So tell me my brother, does your mother approve of your demon’s desire for you?” Naruto stated making Gaara widen his eyes a fraction making Naruto chuckle, “Come now, I can sense things very easily and I know both Shukaku and your mother are sealed within you and both talk to you with Shukaku being a more intimate loving while your mother takes the mother version of loving and makes your sand react to protect you.” Naruto stated making Gaara gain a tad tinge of red to his face, not that his siblings could see it.

“When the time comes to pick a side, I hope that you choose the right one because I will not hesitate to strike you down if you force my hand. I will not enjoy it, but I will not allow a possible threat to stand in my way. Should you choose my side, not only would you get revenge and plenty of death, but you would also get Shukaku free while your mother can have free reign to use the sand to protect you and you will be amongst those who understand what you are and what you have been through. You will have until the Chunin Exam Finals to make your decision or it will be made for you.” Naruto stated patting his shoulder as he started to walk away with Gaara’s siblings moving out of his way.

“What is your name?” Gaara asked in the common tongue and Naruto paused and looked back at him.

“My birth name was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju, but I go by Ammon Menethil nowadays.” Naruto stated making the three Suna Genin and Konohamaru’s eyes flash with recognition of the name before Naruto turned towards the tree, “I suggest you prepare Uchiha, if you are anything less than slightly impressive, I will be severely disappointed.” Naruto stated and kept walking as the others, except Gaara, looked and saw Sasuke sitting on a branch looking at Naruto with an intense gaze that held neither malice, envy, scorn, or excitement.

Gaara merely watched his retreating form a few moments before looking at his siblings, “Let’s go.” He stated walking off with Temari and Kankuro while Sasuke stood and left as well leaving the three children there before they quickly left the area as well.

The Anbu in that area, both for Root and Konoha, were not pleased with this development and quickly left to inform their superiors about the interaction that just occurred.

_Three Days Later: Konoha Academy_

Naruto and his group walked towards the Academy with the “Jonin” of the group having gone ahead to the Jonin lounge to relax while their “Genin” took the first part of the exam. As they walked Naruto had a smirk since his shades had watched a meeting of the council, higher ranked Jonin, and the captains and commander of the Anbu. The civilians, minus Mebuki Haruno, were bitching about him having brought monsters and demonic creatures to their village and wanted to kill Naruto to force his forces to flee while Danzo and the Elders wanted to make Naruto submit to take all of Whirlpool’s treasures for Konoha while making the forces within Kiri and Kumo attack and wipe out the villages while adding their valuables to Konoha’s coffers.

The Clan Heads were against it while Hiashi wanted to kick the entire group out of Konoha. He despised the Uzumaki Clan mostly because they had power over his clan since they made the Caged Bird Seal and both Mito and Kushina threatened to ruin them if it wasn’t changed. Hmph, red haired sluts and bastards should stay out of the matters of their betters or at least that’s how Hiashi and the Elders saw it, which was part of the reason why Hizashi was killed instead since he was for changing the seal. Hiashi was only further infuriated that Naruto had more influence with the Daimyo than his entire clan did. Who cares if the brat’s parents were friends with the Daimyo, they were low class people who had no idea how to act as a noble or elite of status, the Daimyo should only care what the Hyuga should think and do since they were the most noble and elite clan in the world.

The rest of the Clan Heads were against doing anything since it wouldn’t have mattered if they could kill Naruto, which they were unsure of at the moment since they had no idea how strong the boy had grown under who knows how many tutors since Shikaku had pointed out that if it were him taking in a boy he was sure had potential that he would have every single capable person to train him and ensure that no one could stand before him without suffering for it. The fact he had said it without his usual lazy tone got the point across to everyone.

Back to the point though, Shikaku had pointed out that if they were able to kill Naruto then they’d face not only the Fire Daimyo’s wrath but also all of Whirlpool, Kumo, and Kiri at once with the beings Naruto had accompanying him proving to be a too unpredictable wild card since they had no idea what the beings could do. On top of all that was the threat of Jiraiya and Tsunade turning against them too should they try anything against Naruto and it all just added up to them facing too many threats since Iwa would gladly join in any chance to shed Konoha’s blood.

In other words, they had to shut up, sit down, hold onto their asses, and pray they could get through the exams without incident lest they invite a wrath upon the village that they couldn’t hope to match.

At the here and now, Naruto was leading his group into the academy when they stopped to stare at the scene of several other teams there being blocked by a pair of Chunin under a transformation to look like teen versions of themselves. Naruto snorted and continued on with his group following him without question while a few noticed the lumbering figures moving around the crowd and broke to follow them leaving the others to fail.

Upon arriving in a sparring room, Naruto halted as he heard hurried feet behind him and saw a boy wearing green spandex coming towards them and Naruto kept his forces from attacking the boy as he quickly came up and looked at Naruto, “You are Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze correct?” The boy asked excitedly as Naruto blinked and nodded, “Yosh! Then I would like to challenge you to a fight so that I may test myself against a natural genius like yourself!” The boy yelled making Naruto blink and look at his companions asking silently if this was really happening before turning to the boy.

“Uh, I’m not a genius, I fought and clawed for every ounce of skill and power I have so if you want a genius to fight, you’ll have to look elsewhere.” Naruto stated before turning and walking away with his group while the boy merely stood in awe of him before crying something about youthfulness only to be brained by his female teammate before she dragged him off complaining about him being stupid for running off like that.

Naruto and his group reached the room they were supposed to be in and walked in and immediately felt Killing Intent aimed at them making Naruto grin ferally, which scared quite a few people, before he blasted his death like aura out making many pale, pass out, soil themselves, or drop dead before Naruto reigned it back in, “Next time make sure you weren’t aiming at something much higher on the food chain than you.” Naruto stated with the same grin in place as he cracked his knuckles audibly, though he did notice Gaara’s siblings looking at Pakura in shock.

Naruto then turned as he saw the Konoha Genin enter with Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, and Hinata Hyuga staring at him while the others were intimidated/scared of his warriors. However, he also noticed some Grass Nin and the Sound Nin directing killing intent towards Jugo and Karin and all Naruto had to do was lock eyes with them to make them pale as they saw their death in multiple ways and each one made it seem like it was really happening to them.

Naruto then stopped and looked as a silver haired youth Naruto knew as Orochimaru’s spy Kabuto Yakushi as he went to the rookies and told them about the exams and how he had info on all the participants making Naruto roll his eyes at the stupidity present since he shouldn’t have any info on those competing for the first time.

While most were intrigued by his talking, Naruto turned to Hinata and smiled at her with a wink making her smile and giggle slightly, which only her Aburame teammate caught. Naruto turned his attention towards the group when he heard Sasuke speak, “What can you tell me about Naruto Namikaze also known as Ammon Menethil?” Sasuke asked making the whole room go silent as everyone looked around with wide eyes knowing who the last Namikaze was and the teams from Iwa were particularly interested. However, it was also due to the name Ammon Menethil since rumors had already spread that he was the main warrior for the budding empire spreading out of Uzu and already claiming lands such as Lighting, Wave, and Sea.

Kabuto bit back the nervousness that wanted to come up since even Orochimaru was nervous of the power that came from Uzu and the fact that Naruto was a front stage warrior for that place made them a bit uneasy, “Oh, you know their name, that takes the fun our of it.” He stated hiding his nervousness from the Genin but no on in Naruto’s group was fooled.

Kabuto pulled out a card and channeled chakra to it, “Let’s see, Ammon Menethil born Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Skills include sword, Taijutsu, and ninjutsu but nothing to accurately go by. He is a high-ranking member of the forces of Uzu but no specific rank above Genin is known and he has no known mission history to go off of. His birth parents were Kushina Uzumaki, the princess and heir to the throne of Whirlpool and the Red Death/Red Hot Habanero of Konoha, and Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage and Yellow Flash of Konoha. His grandparents are reportedly to be the King and Queen of Whirlpool and… WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?” Kabuto read then shouted shaking everyone out of their stunned silence while Orochimaru, hidden as a Grass Nin, was wondering what set Kabuto off.

Naruto merely grinned, “Go on, read it, tell everyone _exactly_ who I am.” Naruto stated with a bloodthirsty grin that scared many and Kabuto stammered a moment before he formed coherent words.

“Hi-his grandparents on his father’s side are reported to be Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya the Toad Sage, two of the three legendary Sanin!” Kabuto stated making many gawk at him and then Naruto while others were stunned by his pedigree since he was essentially connected to most of the S ranked ninja in the village’s history, “He’s reported to have also stolen the Forbidden scroll from the village as well as taken the Namikaze estates, control demons that burned down the Uzumaki shrine, able to control plants like it was natural, has a dragon and demonic wolf as pets, and manhandled the Third Hokage and a few of his Anbu, four of which were killed by him!” Kabuto continued making many more become afraid of Naruto since if he could handle a Kage, even an old one, and kill four Anbu then he was NOT someone to mess with, “He’s also been rumored to have been part of a small civil war in Rain Country, took part in the Uchiha Massacre years ago, and was a driving force for starting and then ending the Civil War in Kiri a few months back reportedly killing the Mizukage himself.”

By now everyone was feeling shock and fear of Naruto, who merely grinned at Kabuto more, “Keep going, I know that’s not all you have.” Naruto stated his grin increasing as many were gawking already while his soldiers were smirking.

Kabuto shakily kept reading, “He-he’s also reported to be the Jinchūriki of the Kyubi that his own father sealed inside him and has skills, weapons, and armor not native to the Elemental Countries as no one has seen any of it before. His adoptive parents are unknown, but he was reported to have been kidnapped by a man in dark armor that could raise the dead and a living skeleton wearing robes and a headdress. There’s nothing else known about his skills, fighting style, or preference for combat other than the ruler of Uzu seems to listen to his council.” Kabuto finished making many pale at hearing he had the Kyubi sealed inside him while Naruto just grinned ferally.

Naruto then flicked his eyes as the Sound team came at him only for the mummified one to get caught by the throat by him, the one with wild hair was stopped by water imprisoning him, and the last; a boy with white hair, shark like teeth, and wearing attire similar to the second; was pinned under Kimimaro’s boot with a black bone sword at his neck.

Everyone was shocked since many didn’t notice the Sound Team moving and yet here they were incapacitated like they were children trying to handle a Kage, “You really should learn not to act brash when dealing with a superior predator, it will not end well for you.” Naruto stated holding the mummy by his throat and smirked, “Nice little gadget on your arm, one little hit and sound waves fueled by chakra go and attack an enemy throwing off their equilibrium and making them dizzy while causing pain. Doesn’t work that well when the opponent channels chakra to their ears to either kill the drum or block it.” Naruto stated making the mummy widen his eye in shock before Naruto threw him away making him hit the ground and roll in pain.

Hisame merely flicked his fingers and his person was sent flying into the wall drenched in water and Kimimaro moved his foot and kicked his person across the ground hitting the mummy and knocking them both into their comrade that was against the wall.

Before anyone else could do anything, several puffs of smoke occurred, and the room had several Chunin and one tall Jonin in it, “Alright, all of you stop and sit your asses down! As of this moment every single one of your lives belongs to me and me alone until this exam is over and I will not tolerate anyone breaking my rules and those that do will face my wrath.” The Jonin, named Ibiki, shouted making many pale while Naruto and his group merely looked at him in disinterest.

Ibiki frowned and unleashed Killing Intent on the room and was impressed when none of the Uzu members reacted at all while just starting at him, “All of you take your seats and be prepared for the written exam. I am Ibiki Morino and as of this moment all your asses are mine.” Ibiki announced while Naruto snorted and took his seat while knowing that they were being watched by others now.

**_Jonin Lounge: 10 minutes ago_ **

Kira and the others entered seeing the other Jonin there and merely went over to a couch and sat down waiting before Kira began to get board and sighed, “This is boring, Vashj-chan, can you show us what’s going on in the room? I’m going to be bored waiting here.” Kira asked and Vashj shrugged while the others looked confused and it only grew as Vashj cleared a platter of everything on it and poured a glass of water on it.

Vashj then chanted something and the water rippled before showing inside the room surprising the other Jonin and everyone gathered around while they were all surprised at the appearance of Naruto and his forces while Kurenai Yuhi blushed. The Jonin all narrowed their eyes at Kabuto mentioning he took the exam 7 times since no Genin took it that many times and didn’t get some kind of promotion just to let them stop and the suspicion only got worse when he claimed to have knowledge of everyone competing despite there being first time competitors. The Jonin of Suna, named Baki, also looked on in surprise at seeing Pakura.

The shock for the Jonin not allied or part of Whirlpool grew further in shock as Kabuto gave information on Naruto and Kakashi felt his anger spike drastically as not only had Hiruzen betrayed Minato and Kushina, but Tsunade and Jiraiya as well meaning he betrayed Tobirama and Hashirama Senju by extension!

Naturally, his anger was noticed by the others, “What’s the matter my eternal rival?” A Jonin named Might Guy asked curiously since he thought Kakashi didn’t hate Naruto.

“That bastard of a Hokage betrayed both the Senju, Uzumaki, and the Namikaze with his actions towards Naruto.” Kakashi growled making them widen their eyes since they had heard rumors about Hiruzen’s actions but nothing to confirm it. However, one bearded son of the bastard refused to listen or believe any of it.

They then watched as the Sound team attacked only to be stopped by Naruto and two of his warriors, “Impressive, those three are clearly beyond Genin level and I know Naruto is beyond everyone in that room.” Kakashi stated seriously since he knew if Naruto could fend off him while also manhandling Hiruzen and killing Anbu then he’s not a Genin by any means, but he was going to keep that observation to himself.

Kira smirked since she knew Naruto could take on anyone in the Elemental countries with no issue and still be ready to fight more afterwards. She was tempted to tease them with some knowledge of his skill, but her lover wanted to just let them squirm trying to find anything they could use on him. That also was the reason she was ready to jump him the moment they had a chance since she loved his sadistic streak on his enemies and how he’d let them think they were ahead before cutting their legs out from under them.

She knew her sisters were of the same mindset since they loved his domineering and sadistic side while also breaking down anyone in his way as if they were mere insects for him to crush when they crossed his path. It was both exhilarating and frightening how strong he was and she was sure his subjects had a similar mindset.

She broke from her musings when Ibiki entered the room and Kakashi grimaced, “Damn, they’re starting with Ibiki? This is gonna clean out a lot of the teams.” Kakashi stated making many nod while Kurenai looked confused.

“Kurenai, Ibiki is the head of the Information and Torture division, his specialty is breaking people’s minds through psychological warfare and making it so they end up torturing themselves as they try to resist him.” Guy stated seriously making Kurenai widen her eyes in shock and slight horror as she hoped her team would get through it.

The thing they all noticed was that Naruto and his group weren’t even slightly affected by Ibiki’s Killing Intent and saw them all take their seats for the exam to begin.

As the exam progressed, they noticed the different ways the groups were using for cheating except for Whirlpool since they didn’t know how they were doing it or if they were even cheating. What they didn’t know was that a Shade was there letting them see the different answers and they copied down the ones that were most plausible.

However, the person that stood out most was Naruto as he just sat there with his feet up seeming to be taking a nap. That was the case till it was 15 minutes to the finish and Naruto woke up and looked around a bit before standing up, which drew everyone’s attention, before he walked to some Genin’s seat and promptly slammed his head against the desk knocking him out before he grabbed his answer sheet and replaced his name on it.

Everyone from the Hidden Villages gawked at him, even the Chunin of the room did, before Ibiki spoke, “What do you think you’re doing boy?” Ibiki demanded while flaring his chakra a little and Naruto smirked.

“Getting the answers, why should I worry about all of that planning and everything when I can simply let my enemy do the work for me and then take it for myself? And since it was only one infraction of cheating, I can still pass since you said if we got caught twice we would be eliminated.” Naruto stated knowing it would piss the others off and he was right from a tactical standpoint: If you know your enemy is doing valuable research that you both want, why waste resources playing catchup when you can just take the information and use it yourself especially if the enemy doesn’t know your going to try and take the information?

Ibiki didn’t like it, but the kid had a point and a heavy set of brass balls to try a stunt like that in front of him and he’s the only person in the history of Ibiki hosting that ever blatantly cheated like that and basically said _fuck you_ to the exam and the examiners. Ibiki couldn’t help the smirk that came to his lips at that, “Alright kid, you got a point there, but if anyone tries a stunt like that again, you’re target won’t be the only one getting knocked out painfully.” Ibiki warned flaring his Killing Intent over the room making many shiver in discomfort.

Naruto merely smirked and sat there waiting while the Jonin watching were gawking at the display while Kira was laughing her ass off at her mate’s brilliant prank. Naruto allies in the lounge all chuckled while his other mates giggled since his way of doing things always was a bit blunt but effective.

They continued to watch for another five minutes until Ibiki had them all put their pencils down and began his prepared speech on how if they failed the question they were stuck as Genin forever and how if they wanted they didn’t have to take the 10th question and yadda yadda as many began leaving before Naruto started laughing making many become confused.

“What’s so funny kid?” Ibiki asked and Naruto reigned himself in.

“You and your pathetic test. Here let me show you how you get people to leave.” Naruto stated and stood before he stepped down in front of anyone before blasting the room with death and killing intent, **“If you don’t leave this room right now, then you will be facing me in the next test and I’m looking forward to hanging you by your intestines.”** Naruto stated in pure demonic voice as many paled and scrambled out of the room leaving a small handful of teams left. Naruto smirked and popped his neck, “And that’s how it’s done. Now would you kindly just tell everyone that we passed so we can move on now.” Naruto stated casually as he retook his seat and put his boots up on the desk.

The majority of the Genin all looked around in confusion and Naruto sighed, “Kami you are all idiots. Do you all honestly think that all the Kages would give HIM the authority to tell them that their own Genin can never be promoted? Him? A foreign ninja that is from a possibly hostile village?” Naruto stated making a few thump their heads on the desks groaning at being so stupid while a few of the dumber ones still didn’t get it making Naruto shake his head, “He lied to freak you all out!” Naruto stated making many suddenly nod in understanding.

Naruto merely groaned and facepalmed at the idiocy of some of these fools, but before anyone else could say anything, the window shattered and a banner was suddenly strung up saying, “The sexy and single Anko Miterashi is here!” before a woman jumped in and landed in front of the banner and Naruto smirked seeing her since she was indeed sexy.

“Alright brats, get ready for the second exam proctored by yours truly.” Anko stated as Ibiki came around the banner stating she was early. Anko merely snorted and then looked at the number of teams, “Damn Ibiki, you cleaned out more than I thought you would.” She stated and Ibiki shook his head.

“I didn’t, he scared most of them off.” Ibiki stated pointing at Naruto, who merely waved while Anko almost drooled at the sight of him before she shook her head.

“Hmm, looks like we may have a nice batch this year, but at least half will be gone by the end of my test.” Anko stated grinning sadistically before she motioned for everyone to follow her and keep up or get automatically disqualified before she jumped out the window. Naruto merely smirked and vanished from the room while his group quickly stood and left already knowing where to go.

Naruto appeared right in front of the Forest of Death shocking Anko as she didn’t even sense him approaching and he smirked at her, “Guess it’s just you and I for a while.” Naruto stated with a smirk as he leaned against one of the trees not inside the fence line. Anko merely smirked back and pressed her chest out a bit.

“Looks like it, too bad you’re so young or I may have given you a chance for some fun.” She stated trying to get a rise out of him and Naruto merely snorted.

“I’m actually older than you thanks to where I’ve been and if you think you can handle me by yourself then you’re sadly mistaken my dear.” Naruto stated with a smile on his face while Anko frowned.

“Somehow I doubt that kid.” She stated and Naruto smirked again.

“I was known for outrunning Anbu when I lived here and I’ve only grown stronger since then and my loves are always tired before I am when it comes to intimate acts.” Naruto stated and Anko blushed before drooling a little, “But since you doubt me, I guess you’ll just have to go without knowing, won’t you?” He stated with his smirk still in place while Anko still looked at him in lust.

“Well, what if we made a bet?” Anko stated and Naruto looked at her with an amused expression, “If you and your team are among the first five to finish, then you get me however you want me for as long as you’re here.” She stated intentionally pushing her tits out more.

“Oh? And what if you win?” He asked with a smirk and she grinned before walking up to him and pressed her tits against him.

“Then you have to be my good little boytoy for the remainder of time you’re here.” She stated with a grin as Naruto put his hands on the small of her back right above her ass.

“So, either way you get a chance for a fuck? Alright, you got yourself a bet, but you better be ready to pay up when I win since I don’t think you’ll be walking straight for a few days after the first time.” He stated with a lustful gleam in his eyes that made Anko shudder and blush before his hands started roaming on her back making her tense before she instantly relaxed as he worked out some kinks in her back.

Anko tried not to moan before he suddenly leaned into her ear and licked it making her shudder more, “You’re so tense, Anko-chan, maybe I’ll give you a massage if you win as a plus then I can work out your stress from the inside and out.” Naruto stated huskily in her ear making her blush and shiver before he suddenly stopped making her almost whine at the loss of his hands, “You may want to back up a bit since we are going to have company in a minute.” Naruto stated breaking her from her stupor before she moved back to her original position while swaying her hips for him to look at making him grin.

It was only a minute or so later that Naruto’s group arrived and another two or three before the others did while the Konoha shinobi were shocked some foreigners made it to the destination before them.

Anko then gathered their attention and began explaining that the goal was to get a pair of scrolls within five days of being in the forest and make it to the tower with both scrolls. They were not to open the scrolls before getting to the tower, they were not to try and pass without both scrolls, and they were not to leave the forest until the five days were up.

When the time came to sign the wavers, Naruto snorted, “Fuck that.” Naruto stated loudly making everyone turn and look at him, “What guarantee do we have that Konoha won’t try to cheat while in the forest since they could have their Anbu stationed in there to ambush any foreign teams and make themselves look better? It would especially work since even if that was to happen and someone escaped, they signed the waver that Konoha isn’t responsible for what happens. So tell me Anko-san, why the hell should I sign that waver when I can just walk up and take one of the scrolls I need and wait at the gate? I’m sure the Fire Daimyo would love to hear this too since it would look bad on Konoha’s part if they were discovered making the field be in their favor.” Naruto stated making many of the other foreign teams frown since they hadn’t considered that. If they signed the wavers, then that gave Konoha carta blanche to do anything they wanted within the forest and no one could do a damn thing.

Anko sweated and sputtered out a reply since she honestly had never thought of that and knew that some of the people in the village would try such a thing, so she honestly had no idea. However, her saving grace came in Naruto smirking and walking up before taking a waver and signing it shocking everyone, “Then again, this also means that I get the chance to kill anyone stationed in the Forest of Death since Konoha can’t say I did it without acknowledging they were within the Forest and that a Genin of all people killed their supposed elite fighting force and that would be a political nightmare for the village. So, with that fun in mind, I’ll gladly sign this if for no other reason than to royally piss off the old coots you call a Hokage and Elders plus those civilian morons. So by all means, send your Anbu, your Jonin, you Chunin, or even Genin after me and I’ll gladly fight and kill them all since it will only weaken the village I despise in its entirety.” Naruto stated with a bloodthirsty gleam in his eyes that turned Anko on a bit before his two teammates came and signed the waver and the three went to get their scrolls while the other Uzu teams quickly went and signed the wavers as well not caring one way or the other.

The Konoha nin were next to follow then the Grass and Sound teams before the others then went ahead and did so too since they came all this way anyway. Anko though was worried since she could see from Naruto’s stance and body language that he wasn’t joking about killing any and all Konoha ninja he encountered in the forest and she was hoping none of the local idiots were stupid enough to pull something when they were already on a razor’s edge from falling completely from the Fire Daimyo’s grace. At the moment he was only humoring them out of respect for the First, Second, and Fourth Hokages and even then he could decide it would be more respectful to them to destroy the village rather than let it continue to corrupt from within.

What Anko didn’t know was that their fate was already sealed thanks to a certain pair of S ranked ninja related to Naruto going to see the Fire Daimyo while this was going on and were explaining Konoha’s crimes as well as Naruto’s plans for them in the future. Naturally, it involved methods that could be deemed cruel and unnecessary, but when considering Konoha’s long list of sins it was justifiable and the Fire Daimyo had already given his consent to the plan before he decided to catch up with his old friends, while ensuring to get the point across that anyone who leaked who came to the capitol or what they discussed would be facing execution of the worst kind possible. The message was clear and with Naruto having already rooted out all the spies and ensuring none could get back in there was little danger of word getting out.

Back to the Exams, however, Naruto and his group were waiting at their gates for the signal to start and immediately went into the forest as soon as the signal was given. Just as Naruto predicted, several Root Anbu came to attack and subdue them and Naruto grinned as he pulled his shorter blade free showing it was a black blade coming out of a dragon’s mouth while Hisame called a pair of water blades and Kimimaro pulled his bone sword out before the three dashed at their enemies and began cleaving them apart ensuring it was as painful as it was bloody.

Naruto other soldiers were doing so as well as Fara skewered them with her arrows, Natalia cut them down, Noctel blasted them with holy magic, Karin cut through them with her chakra scalpels, Isaribi used her enhanced strength to break them, Amaru used the Uzumaki chakra chains to decimate them, Kin killed them with Genjutsu enhanced by poisons, Zasphun used her totems to bind and wound them for Mael to cleave apart with his sword, Zagar placed curses upon them, Raz cut them down while also using his powers to make their deaths painful and prolonged, and Zak called on the trees and plants to kill his opponents.

All in all, Root just lost a good chunk of their number and Naruto and his groups took all the heads and masks as part of something Naruto wanted to do to get a point across not to fuck with him and his people.

It only took the groups and their allies 10 minutes to get the scrolls they needed, though Naruto’s already had them since he swiped the two Anko had while she was still in shock about the wavers and proceeded to the tower. However, along the way, Naruto’s team had to stop since he sensed a certain snake in the grass, “Come out Orochimaru, your abysmal attempts to hide from me are boring me.” Naruto stated as said pale skinned man appeared grinning.

“Kukuku, you certainly are interesting Naruto, such power and potential makes me want to use you for a host.” Orochimaru stated hungrily while Hisame and Kimimaro took a stance in defense and Orochimaru growled at seeing Kimimaro, “And you after everything I did for you, you betray me?!?” He growled and Naruto merely snorted.

“Please, what did you do? You took him in and made him your servant and when he died you cast aside his body like it was nothing. I used some talents of mine to extract his soul so he got to see everything you said and did concerning him when he died.” Naruto stated making Orochimaru growl, “As for me being your body, you couldn’t handle it since your such an insignificant worm.” Naruto stated making Orochimaru lash out only to find Naruto’s rifle in his face before said face was obliterated following a loud BANG that scared all the animals in the vicinity.

Naruto didn’t bat an eye as the clone turned to mud, “Are you through with these games or must I come and drag you out of hiding.” Naruto stated as another Orochimaru appeared behind him.

“You certainly live up to your big talk, but I’m not here to fight. I’m here to offer you a chance to destroy Konoha entirely.” Orochimaru stated while fighting the urge to claim the boy as his next body with his curse mark but he needed to get the Sharingan first.

“I don’t want or need your help. I’m already crippling the Leaf as it is and my way is so much sweeter than yours and I wouldn’t stoop so low as to ally myself with you when I know you’ll simply strike me when I’m not looking just to further your own gains. The fact that you have nothing to offer me is also a factor since I have cannon fodder, I have elites, I have weapons, plans, and power to break this village in two, burn it to the ground, and piss on the ashes, so you have NOTHING to bring to me as an offering especially since I took my clansmen away from you like I did Kimimaro.” Naruto stated with Orochimaru seething more and more as he went on before he lashed out and this time Kimimaro bisected him before they started walking not even caring that the body turned to mud moments later.

“You two go for the tower, I have a snake to take care of.” Naruto stated and the two nodded and took off while Naruto went to the west and found what he was looking for in the form of Orochimaru fighting Team 7 and it wasn’t going well for the latter. Naruto finally decided to make his presence known when Orochimaru tried to bite Sasuke and by make his presence known, I mean he leapt down and kicked Orochimaru square in the jaw sending his head snapping back into a tree.

Naruto landed in front of Sasuke looking bored as Sasuke was panting from exhaustion along with Sai and Sakura, “Did you honestly think two mud clones would be enough to slow me down should I not take kindly to you trying to brand this kid with that ridiculous mark of yours?” Naruto asked with the same bored expression as the three Genin looked at him with some trepidation while Orochimaru was seething as a thin line of blood leaked from his lips.

“Get out of the way you brat! I am a god and I will have what I desire no matter the cost!” Orochimaru stated as he summoned a snake and Naruto just looked at it with his piercing stare making it freeze up in fear.

Faster than anyone could react, Naruto drew his shorter sword and slashed and sheathed it before the snake’s body fell way from the head before the head then fell making Orochimaru stare at him in shock. Naruto merely looked at the snake still bored and Orochimaru growled and went through handseals before blasting out a Great Breakthrough, which Naruto merely countered with his own gust of wind canceling the two out.

Naruto then tapped his foot on the branch a few times before he was gone and Orochimaru gasped as a foot buried itself into his gut sending him crashing through a tree and into the next one before he melted into mud. Naruto then ducked as a sword sailed over his head before Naruto grabbed the sword and stabbed it into the tree before sending a chain out and it wrapped tightly around Orochimaru’s arm before breaking it entirely making Orochimaru scream in pain and rage.

“Get out of here Orochimaru, you’re worthless and weak and not worth killing right now.” Naruto stated making Orochimaru growl since he knew he’d have to retreat with how mangled his arm was and began sinking it into the tree, while internally raging about Kusanagi being lost to him.

“This isn’t over boy, I will have the Sharingan and all the power of this world as I live forever and then I will come for you and enjoy dissecting your body of its secrets.” Orochimaru growled as he vanished and Naruto scoffed before he turned towards the Genin, who stiffened at his gaze.

“You three had better not disappoint me in this exam or I will be forced to reconsider my views concerning you.” Naruto stated before he sealed Kusanagi and turned before he vanished and the three quickly let out a breath they didn’t know they were holding.

At the tower, Naruto’s groups were all waiting for him as they all did their part of the plan by killing any ninja they came across except for those Naruto had plans for. The girls were all huddled around each other with the ones trying to gain Naruto’s affections all day-dreaming about being rewarded for their hard work while the ones that had been with him for a while all giggled at their reaction and the other girls were all hugging or leaning on Jugo, who was blushing to the degree of his hair. The men were simply standing guard knowing that if anything happened to the women then Naruto would release all his rage on the village in a heartbeat and they’d have to get everyone out of his way.

“Oh, I hope Naruto-kun comes back soon, then he can congratulate us on a doing such a fantastic job.” Yugito stated as Kabuto’s dismembered head was on the ground next to her along with his teammates’ and Karui and Samui merely nodded while the others giggled.

“You never know, maybe you’ll get to have some intimate time like Haku did in the carriage.” Noctel stated teasingly making Haku blush and her nether regions to heat up while Yugito and her sisters gawked.

“YOU WHAT?!?!” They shouted before they started bombarding Haku with questions that made her blush before here eyes glazed over remembering the experience before she told the three and caused them to blush and have nosebleeds.

“Did everything go as ordered?” Naruto asked as he landed and the girls all turned towards him with beaming smiles as everyone nodded their heads and showed him the three Sound spies dead and he nodded before he crushed the heads like they were grapes before they then handed him a couple scrolls with him knowing what they were, “Good, less to worry about then.” Naruto stated as they went inside the tower and opened the scrolls revealing Iruka.

“WOW! You guys demolished the record for completing this stage. Congratulations.” Iruka stated while looking fondly at Naruto seeing he became a true warrior and man.

“I thank you for the praise, Iruka, would you be so kind as tell us where the bedrooms and such are?” Naruto asked and Iruka nodded and told them about the different floors and Naruto nodded before turning to his group, “No one goes anywhere alone under any circumstances.” He ordered and they nodded before heading up to the rooms and Naruto handed Iruka five scrolls, “Please give these to the Hokage with my greetings and inform him that he’ll have to do much better than that to take me down.” Naruto stated before walking away and Iruka looked at the scrolls feeling that whatever was in them was going to royally piss Hiruzen off and Iruka was going to get a front row seat… he should have brought popcorn!

**DONE! Next time will be the bet coming into play and then the prelims.**

**That’s it, later everyone!**


	10. Prelims or Slaughter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the Prelims to start, you may almost feel bad for the Leaf Shinobi... almost

**Hello all and welcome to the butcher show… I mean prelims where there’s no chance of anyone dying a violent death… hehehe.**

**Now that that’s settled, let’s start the show shall we?**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters**

(Authors Notes)

“Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

**“Demon, Undead, Dragons, Naruto’s pissed off/Demonic Knight Voice”**

**_“Above’s thoughts”_ **

**Chapter 10: Prelims or Slaughter?**

**_########### Forest Tower: LEMON START ###########_ **

Anko gasped and moaned as she was pinned to the wall of her room while her new lover kissed her aggressively and held her ass possessively. She, of course, returned the intensity of the kiss and wrapped her arms and legs around him as his hands kneaded her ass roughly as his rough calloused hands pressed against her skin. She idly wondered how this came about so quickly but wasn’t complaining.

After returning to the tower, Naruto immediately found Anko and she looked at him in shock for a moment before smiling seductively and quickly removed her trench coat as Naruto removed his armor and shirt making her lick her lips at his muscular body before he promptly grabbed her and pinned her to the wall while trying to suck her face off with his lips.

Not that she minded of course, the stud before her was hot and could actually keep up with her teasing and dominating ways. Hell, she was trying hard to keep up with him and it was driving her more wild since she’d never had someone who could actually beat her in this kind of thing.

Not that she was complaining mind you.

She then gasped as Naruto tore her mesh top off letting her plump and perky breasts bounce free and her hardened nipples scrape against his muscled and scarred chest and Anko promptly threw her weight towards him to make him backup before she pinned him and began running her tongue all along his scars moaning at the feel of his muscles and the warmth his body had. She was absently surprised at the scars he had, but with a body like his it had to be earned through blood, sweat, and tears… though not all of them being his.

She then paused and licked her lips at the sight of the bulge in his pants but wanted to keep playing with her new master since she did make a bet and lost fairly. With that in mind, she began kissing and licking his chest while giving him love bites and enjoyed herself since it wasn’t often a man would let her just have fun since most just wanted to fuck and be done.

She was unprepared, however, when he suddenly grabbed her hips and lifted her up off the ground before pinning her to the wall while tearing her purple thong off. Anko looked and blushed since his face was right at her pussy and he was gazing at it intently. Before she could say anything, Naruto dived in and began eating her out while holding her in the air making her moan and writhe under his touch as pleasurable bursts of electricity shot through her as his tongue licked at her nether lips and ran up against her clit.

“Oh kami, yes! Right there!” Anko moaned since the only time she had been eaten out was one drunk night with her best friend Kurenai. They had encore performances of that night every once in a while though it increased in frequency recently since Kurenai’s former interest, Asuma Sarutobi, was becoming more and more of an asshole and Kurenai needed some way to vent and Anko was happy to give her a pleasurable way to unwind and relax.

But now, now Naruto or Ammon or whatever the hell he called himself was outdoing Kurenai and driving her wild with desire as he seemed to find all her sensitive spots and kept hitting them with his tongue. She was fighting hard to not scream in pleasure, she didn’t want to kill someone for interrupting this after all, but her partner was making that increasingly difficult.

She was both relieved and disappointed when he took his mouth away and let her stand before she gasped as he began to rapidly finger her making her pussy leak more and more down her legs while also licking her neck and collarbone.

After doing this for a minute, and two large orgasms for Anko, Naruto pulled his hand away making Anko pant as she sank to her knees. Naruto smirked before presenting his fingers to her and she obediently licked his fingers clean before she freed his erection and began licking his dick in a daze.

“Ah, your dick, so good.” Anko moaned still in a daze from the orgasms Naruto gave her that put almost all her other ones to shame, the one contending being the one she first had when playing with Kurenai.

Naruto merely chuckled since this wasn’t the first time a woman was like this after he started working his “magic” on them. It didn’t hurt he had a centuries old demoness as a lover so if he could make her become putty in his hands then it was unlikely many women would be able to resist him when he really wanted to pleasure them. She’d dazedly make him feel good before really getting into it and waking up.

Sure enough, a few minutes later and Anko was quickly sucking his dick while her right hand cupped and massaged his balls and her left hand was playing with her pussy. Naruto merely enjoyed her ministrations while petting her head and massaging her scalp making her moan in pleasure and appreciation. Most guys just grabbed her head and tried to make her suck them at their pace, which usually meant said men had no proof that they were men anymore.

Anko wasn’t feeling like that now though, even if Naruto did grab her head she wouldn’t have minded since he more than gave her what she had wanted so now it was her turn to at least return the favor. After all, if this stud was going to be fucking her while in the village she had to ensure she got her own enjoyment out of it.

It took her 10 minutes of her best work to finally get him to show signs of cumming, which was a slight blow to her ego if there were women that could handle him even faster than that. It took her another 5 minutes to finally get him to cum and she nearly screamed in surprise as the amount flooded her throat and her mouth with still some more spilling out and onto her breasts.

After struggling to drink it all down, Anko released his dick with a wet sounding POP and gasped a bit before swallowing the bit in her mouth and then licking herself and him clean while finding the taste to be as good as dango! Something she thought was impossible, but was pleasantly surprised to be wrong.

She broke from her inner musings as Naruto lifted her and carried her to the bed before pinning her to it and began kissing and sucking along her neck causing her to moan in pleasure from his touch and the sensations coursing through her body. She honestly was starting to feel embarrassed at how much her body was reacting to him as well as the loving aspect she was feeling from him since he wasn’t just using her as a fucktoy like she had expected him to. Instead he was giving her as much pleasure as he got and was even being gentle and ensuring she enjoyed herself.

She broke from her musings as Naruto had aligned himself up with her and gave her a look telling her this was her last chance to back out. Anko’s response was to simply reach down and spread her nether lips for him making him nod before he pushed in slowly making Anko gasp as he spread and stretched her pussy further than she had ever felt it go before. She was expecting him to be done pushing in after the first couple seconds only to look down and widen her eyes as only half his dick was inside her and she already felt her pussy filled more than any other time she had had sex.

Once he was fully inside, Naruto had stopped moving and simply kissed her neck and collarbone while one hand played with her tits and the others groped her great ass until she was adjusted to his size. Anko indicated this by bucking her hips at him allowing him to start thrusting slowly making Anko mewl in pleasure as his cock kissed her womb each time he went back in and was steadily building up a faster and more intense rhythm as he kept going. Anko was starting to worry her pussy was going to be addicted to his dick at this rate, not that she was complaining of course.

However, a part of her was getting a bit impatient at the slow build up of the pace. While she knew it would lead to a mind blowing orgasm, she really wasn’t a patient woman when it came to sex…or training…or dango…or really anything at all.

With that in mind, she used what strength she had regained and her own body weight to flip them so she was on top before slamming her ass down sheathing his whole dick inside her rapidly making her moan in bliss. She then began riding him rapidly loving his dick stretching her pussy and it only got better when his calloused and experienced hands went to her boobs and began kneading them expertly finding her pleasure spots quickly and efficiently before he aimed at those spots only.

He was a glorious bastard of a stud if there ever was one and she was loving it!

Naruto, for his part, was enjoying Anko’s tight vagina immensely and was only going slow as to not stretch her quickly, he wanted to savor the pleasured euphoric look on her face before he really gave her what she wanted. Sadly she had little patience for that and decided she wanted to be fucked now! Naruto happily obliged and added the fun of playing with her tits. While not the biggest pair he had ever seen let alone groped, she was certainly gifted and the fact her pussy spasmed when he flicked her nipples meant that they were also sensitive.

She’d fit in fine with his other girls if said woman decided to forget about her so called loyalty to Konoha and join him instead. He had to smirk at the thought of Kira and Mikoto when they got their hands on her, those two had deemed themselves his queens of his harem with Vereesa and Fara taking the second ranks just under them and Naruto couldn’t refute the two as they did the best job of keeping the others in line when he wasn’t around and so long as they didn’t abuse said authority then he wasn’t going to object to them having said position.

Naruto broke from his thoughts as Anko leaned down and kissed him lustfully as her tongue swirled and curled around his as she bounced wildly on his dick seeking all the pleasure he could give her. Naruto in turned began groping her perfect ass and slapped it a few times making Anko moan into his mouth as her ass turned red.

“Mm, someone likes my body.” Anko stated lustfully as she kept bouncing on his dick.

“Well I could say the same for you.” Naruto stated before he flipped them over and then flipped her over so she was on her hands and knees. Naruto then grabbed her shapely hips and began to thrust into her hard enough that his pelvis smacked against her already red ass making Anko squeal in pleasure as his dick slammed into her womb each time.

It only got better as Naruto grabbed her hair, undoing her tie in the process, letting her hair unfurl as he used it like a set of reins and made her arch her back creating a new angle for him to thrust into. Then came the next pleasurable item as Naruto started spanking her when he pulled back before his pelvis slapped her when he thrusted back in.

It wasn’t long before Anko felt that familiar “knot” forming and based on Naruto’s grunts and increased speed, he was feeling the same thing, “Go ahead stud, I’ve got precautions just in case I ever find a good fuck. Go ahead and fill my tight little pussy with all that man juice you’ve got in those big balls of yours.” Anko stated looking back at him and licking her lips sensually making Naruto smirk as he released her hair and grabbed her hips again to really pound into her intent on putting his cum as deep inside as he could without harming her.

Anko certainly wasn’t complaining about the aggressiveness, the longer he could go the more pleasure she got, even if her pride stung just a tad. She honestly was looking forward to feeling him cum inside her just based on the amount he gave before with her blowjob. She idly wondered if her precautions would give her protection against the amount of cum he would no doubt unleash.

Such a thing occurred minutes later as Naruto let out a roar and filled Anko’s womb and womanhood while Anko released a squeal as her eyes nearly rolled back from her own orgasm hitting her harder than one of Tsunade’s punches and it was only prolonged since Naruto kept thrusting into her until he finished his own release which came a couple moments later before he then withdrew from her.

**_######### LEMON END ##########_ **

Anko panted in bliss on the bed after Naruto withdrew from her, “Oh… my… kami.” Anko panted making Naruto chuckle as he kissed her back and collarbone making her giggle and moan appreciatively.

“Ammon will do.” Naruto stated making her giggle a bit more before a loud roar of rage came from somewhere in the upper part of the tower making Naruto chuckle, “Seems like the old monkey got my gift.” Naruto stated with a cruel smirk making Anko look at him in confusion, “Oh, I just asked Iruka to deliver a scroll full of the heads of all the Root shinobi he and Danzo sent after me and my warriors. Such a loss of manpower and the fact that none of them were successful in killing even one of the people accompanying me just proves how inadequate Konoha is becoming as well as the fact that my warriors are superior to theirs.” Naruto stated with a bloodthirsty grin that made Anko horny all over again.

Naruto then looked at her and was serious making her a tad nervous, “Now, Anko-chan, we come to the decision of what to do with you? You can’t stay here as your actions just now will most likely be seen as treason and there is the fact that Hiruzen never trusted you to begin with. I have records showing he had a standing order to kill you or turn you into breeding stock if the mood struck him.” Naruto stated making her look at him in shock before he had a Shade appear and hand him files before handing them to her and she quickly sat up, snatched them, and began reading through them.

Naruto watched as anger, shock, horror, betrayal, sorrow, and rage played across her face before she finally screamed in anger and threw the files away from her and was crying heavily. Naruto, of course, moved and wrapped his arms around her letting her cry into his chest, “I know Anko-chan, you’re just the next in a long line of people that the old monkey has screwed over counting myself, my clans, and his predecessors.” Naruto stated since he did in fact feel bad for the woman, but wasn’t going to stop showing her what the real threat to her life was.

Anko continued to cry for a few minutes before finally stopping, “Then to hell with him.” Anko stated before pushing Naruto down onto the bed and straddling him, “So, how about we discuss some new job and housing opportunities in Whirlpool and I’ll give you a convincing argument to let me join?” Anko stated with a grin as Naruto smirked.

“Oh, well, then I’ll gladly discuss your terms of surrender.” Naruto stated as he flipped them over and Anko smirked as the fun continued.

**_Five Minutes Ago: Tower Kage Office_ **

Hiruzen was sitting in his temporary office waiting for some confirmation from either one of the summoned Jonin or the Root Anbu that the teams from Whirlpool were either removed or had arrived, though he wanted it to be the former or at least have them arrive injured to let them have some kind of idea of what was able to be done about them. He needed to know the weaknesses of that damn nation so they could plan how to remove them and take the resources and treasures hidden within. The fact Naruto had hinted at the Uzumaki coming back was also unacceptable since the clan was as powerful as any village and them rising to power again posed too great a threat to Konoha.

It also wasn’t helpful that they essentially controlled two of the major villages as well with the mysterious Uzukage controlling it all.

He broke from his musings as Iruka came in with a scroll and handed it to Hiruzen, “Naruto said to give this to you when he arrived here a few minutes ago with his teams.” Iruka stated making Hiruzen frown as he took the scroll and Iruka stood back keeping the smirk from his face still wishing he had some popcorn and maybe some sake for the coming show. At the least, he wanted a camera knowing that people in the village and outside it would pay a lot of money to see the coming reaction, he could be set for life if he did.

Oh well, at least he got a front row seat to the show of the traitor getting one of the many hits he so deserved.

Said show began as Hiruzen unrolled the scroll and released the seal causing dozens upon dozens of Root Anbu heads to come out on his desk as some toppled to the floor. Hiruzen scowled feeling his blood pressure and anger rising before it hit the boiling point as a note floated down on top of the pile, _“If that was your best, then you and your village are even more pathetic than I first thought.”_ The note read making Hiruzen see red and roar in rage as he slammed his fists into the desk and threw his chair into the wall before throwing the various heads in different directions splattering blood everywhere while Iruka just stood there with everything magically missing him.

The whole time, Iruka was struggling to hold his laughter in and keep the smirk off his face since he felt the old monkey deserved every bit of aggravation and humiliation that he was getting and then some. However, as much as he wanted to stay and keep enjoying the show, he knew he had better leave or risk Hiruzen turning his anger on him and Iruka wasn’t about to have that. With that in mind, and still wishing he had a camera, Iruka left the room knowing he wasn’t needed in the room and would have joined the Anbu in watching if it wasn’t for the fact they were all among the assholes of the village. Oh well, maybe he could find a sympathetic Yamanaka that could help him show the memory to those that were of the same mindset as him.

Back inside the office, Hiruzen panted in exertion and from his old body tiring out from destroying his emergency office while glaring heatedly at the photos of Minato, Hashirama, and Tobirama that seemed to be judging him, “Curse you boy! When will you get it into your thick idiotic skull that Konoha comes before everything! The Uzumaki’s purpose was simply to give us knowledge to claim the tailed beasts and be cannon fodder so Konoha lost fewer ninja. Now you dare to not only raise their old home back from the ashes but dare to take over other countries that should submit to Konoha! Konoha is the only true ninja village and I will not allow anyone to be strong enough to oppose that whether they are allies to this village or not! The rest of the world can burn and crumble into ash so long as Konoha remains tall and strong.” Hiruzen growled furious beyond belief that Naruto still dared to defy and undermine him and Konoha weakening the latter each time he did so.

What neither Iruka, the Anbu, or Hiruzen knew was that there was a Shade there with a camera recording the whole thing for his master. Naruto knew Hiruzen’s reaction would be too priceless to pass up so he had a Shade there ready to get everything on film for him to enjoy later on along with those close to him. The great Kami of Shinobi and Professor Hiruzen Sarutobi losing his temper and ranting like a small child, way too priceless a scene to pass up on seeing.

**_Tower Arena: 5 Days Later_ **

Naruto stood with his “teams” in the arena smirking at the various assholes looking furious that not only did Naruto make it through the forest faster than any other team, but all of his comrades made it through and all of them didn’t even have a scratch while every other team except Suna’s was roughed up and looked worse for the wear. He did give an actual smile to his grandparents that were on the balcony watching over everything and then winked at Anko and her best friend Kurenai, both of whom blushed, before Naruto looked to the sickly looking man in front of them named Hayate Gecko, one of his mother’s three students.

They listened as Hiruzen gave his snooze fest of a speech talking about how the Chunin Exams were a replacement for war, while all of Naruto’s groups resisted the urge to snort, _“Not for long it’s not.”_ They all thought knowing that at any time Naruto could declare open war against Konoha and anyone else that resisted him.

Such a thing was already under way since Itachi and a strike team were sent to the Land of Snow to kill the Daimyo there named Doto after the manager of an actress came to Naruto for help. Turns out the actress was really the true heir to the throne of Snow named Koyuki Kazehana and her manager was her loyal bodyguard seeking to help her get back on the throne. The only issue was her damn attitude, which was why he sent Itachi since he knew the Uchiha’s saint like patience would help make sure the mission was a success. Though part of him felt that Itachi and Koyuki may get a bit closer than anyone thought.

Not that Naruto was opposed to it, if anything Naruto would have encouraged it since Itachi was one of the deadliest ninja the Uchiha clan or even Konoha had ever produced and didn’t rely on his eyes like many of his clan had done in the past. Itachi had seemed interested in a few Elven women as well as Human, but never acted on that which Naruto suspected was due to his lover Izumi Uchiha being killed shortly before he, Shisui, and Mikoto destroyed the clan.

Naruto made a mental note to correct that mistake the next opportunity that arose.

He then turned his attention to Hayate as he asked for everyone to turn their attention to the board on the wall that would shuffle the names of the contestants to see who would be facing who for the preliminaries. The reason for said prelims was because they needed to narrow the field so the finals wouldn’t drag on too long for the visiting dignitaries and clients that wanted to see the different villages’ power.

So everyone watched waiting and wondering who it was that would fight first and who they might face before the names finally stopped making many tense while Naruto smirked.

**_Naruto Uzumaki vs Tenten Higurashi_ **

“Alright, will everyone except those two please head up to the balcony.” Hayate stated knowing he’d be watching this match closely as everyone but the two people left for the balcony.

Naruto merely stood there across from Tenten before removing his coat and vest and throwing them up onto the railing by his warriors making the various women blush due to his clothes showing his body off. Naruto then summoned his _King’s Judgement_ as the Bronzebeard brothers had named it upon presenting it to him before leaving it sheathed at his waist.

Tenten, being a weapons fanatic/specialist, could tell just from the pommel, hilt, and handle that the blade was unique and masterfully crafted. Said pommel was a silver skull molded after Kel’Thuzad’s own head with blood red ruby eyes and a putrid green gem with a black swirl contained within it. The handle was curved forward obviously to give the user better speed and power in swings while it was also wrapped in black leather that from her distance seemed to give off a sheen of some kind. The hilt was a golden bar with a flare on the back end that reminded her of a sai and she could make out symbols of some kind etched into the gold that looked like gibberish or child like writings and drawings.

Unknown to everyone without experience in Azeroth’s practices, those were runes hand carved and imbued in the blade by different magically inclined beings during the forging process making them as much a part of the blade as anything. Not only that, but they also had high level enchanters work their magic (no pun intended) over the tools, materials, and everything else to boost the power of the blade. They also infused the different elemental essences into the forging, heated the blade with dragon fire, cooled it with ice taken straight from the Frozen Throne (with permission of course), took wood from the world tree to make the handle (again, with permission), and did just about everything possible to make the blade the greatest weapon a person could forge without it being done through magical means, meaning magical creation not magically enhanced forging.

Even the metal was rare and unique as it was “Star Metal” as it was labeled which was ore taken from meteorites that, if used and treated properly, made Trillium look like copper. As such, the metal was incredibly rare and VERY expensive and finding enough to forge the blade that Naruto now possessed was no small feat in the slightest. The other downside was that if you didn’t treat it and use it properly, it could be more brittle than anything in the world(s).

In the end, it was the Bronzebeards’ finest work that any blacksmith would kill a grand dragon for the chance to study and gaze upon and any warrior worth his stuff would go on the most dangerous and suicidal missions to achieve.

Ironically, it was decided by the three that it was such a masterpiece of craftsmanship that there was no way to do anything better and thus had officially hung up their forging tools. It had shocked many of their people and their allies, but when they explained it, there was no refuting it. Any who saw the blade couldn’t help but marvel at it and see that it could take 100 of the greatest forgers centuries to try and replicated and still never be able to duplicate it. As such, the three brothers left their tools until such a time as new materials, tools, and techniques were created/discovered or they passed said tools on to their own children for said children to try and live up to that legacy. Though no one believed it was possible without interference from the gods to bless the item in question or aid in the forging process somehow.

Back on track though, Tenten pulled out several kunai while Naruto simply stood there with his hand on _King’ Judgement’s_ pommel looking relaxed. Naturally, this confused everyone that wasn’t from Whirlpool since they knew why he was so calm despite the perceived threat. When one faces off against the likes of Illidan Stormrage, Kil’Jaedan, and Deathwing, it was very hard to be intimidated or worried about a teen girl with some knives.

Up above, many of the Leaf ninja were looking on in confusion, “What is that fool doing? Just standing there like that despite her ready to attack. It’s bad enough he made the mistake of using a sword against Tenten of all people, but this?” Neji Hyuga stated making many from Whirlpool snort in amusement.

“You know nothing of Lord Naruto’s capabilities, boy.” Marco stated with disinterest as he leaned against the wall with Kimimaro and Setsura while Neji and others turned to look at him, “While you were safely in this village being coddled by your instructors, Lord Naruto was fighting on several war fronts for his adoptive father. When compared to the enemies he faced, a little girl with some knives doesn’t even faze him. The only one here who could even come close to giving him a workout of a fight is Lady Kira.” Marco stated not caring either way who was listening since the only thing his king wanted kept a secret was the fact Naruto was the ruler of Whirlpool.

Neji merely scoffed not believing for one second that the man was speaking the truth since there were no wars in any of the countries here so how could Naruto have been fighting on a war front? “Right, like I should believe a foreigner.” Neji stated rudely making his sensei give him a glare.

“Believe what you want, exaggeration is for the weak so I have no reason to lie or boast about Lord Naruto’s skills if they are untrue.” Marco stated as Hayate began the match causing everyone to look back down.

As soon as Hayate gave the all clear to fight, Tenten immediately threw her kunai at Naruto. However, the ninja of the lands were shocked as Naruto merely tilted his body out of the way while his hair covered his eyes, “That’s slow.” Naruto stated casually as the kunai impacted the walls and bounced off harmlessly.

Naturally, Tenten and her team gawked at him just casually dodging the kunai when Tenten never missed, but when you had enemies with guns, spells, and incredible speeds of their own, then the blades might as well have been tossed causally through a swamp or someone tossing it while under times 10 gravity.

Naruto then raised his head slightly and everyone, even Gaara, had to flinch back as his eyes held no warmth or amusement, just a promise of pain to anyone who crossed him and if Tenten wasn’t careful she wasn’t leaving the tower alive, “Care to try again?” Naruto stated in a bored tone.

Tenten straightened and took the scroll from her back with Naruto still there unmoving as Tenten jumped high in the air unfurling the scroll revealing a large number of storage seals and she began releasing them all showering the arena floor in weapons.

However, the shocking thing was that they all seemed to miss Naruto while others were sent flying off in the wrong direction while Neji, Hinata, Hiashi, and lady Hitomi Hyuga watched intently with their Byakugan, Gaara and Sai simply stared, Sasuke and Kakashi watched with their Sharingan, and Lee and Guy watched intently with their trained eyes seeing what was happening, but even then only the latter two were seeing things correctly. Jiraiya was also seeing some things clearly since after Naruto’s light show he had gotten a bit more control over Sage Mode and was currently using said mode to watch and was amazed and proud of his grandson.

“Geez, for all the cockiness that her teammate showed, I expected her to have better aim.” Sakura stated not seeing how this girl was such a supposed weapons master.

“You’re wrong Sakura-san.” Lee stated seriously getting people to look at him, “Tenten-chan isn’t missing, Naruto-san is actually swinging his sword at such speeds that he’s pulling the sword; sheath and all; out of his belt, swinging, and then resheathing it at such a high speed that he creates a burst of wind that is knocking the weapons off course.” Lee stated only barely catching glimmers of Naruto’s sword swinging.

Naturally this got everyone to gawk at him while Guy nodded, “Lee is correct, I can barely follow his movements as they far exceed anything I have ever seen without resorting to the 8 gates.” Guy stated while both awed and impressed at the talent the young man had with no known ninja training.

“It’s probably just wind chakra enhancing his movements, nothing special.” Asuma Sarutobi stated sine he despised the brat down below as he was ruining his reputation and his clan’s and now couldn’t even get anything from the Fire Daimyo. While it being wind chakra _did_ sting his pride that a brat could do something like that, it was better than him actually having the skill to do so without the chakra.

Sadly, for him, his argument was getting shot down, violently.

“No, it’s not.” The Hyugas, Sasuke, and Kakashi all stated as they watched the “fight” on the ground floor.

“What do you mean?” Asuma stated angrily since it was impossible for a brat to have such skill, he was only 17 years old. Clearly Asuma forgot what a prodigy Itachi Uchiha was when he was a Konoha Shinobi.

“He’s not using Chakra at all.” Jiraiya stated as he had a proud smile on his face while watching Naruto.

“How is that even possible?!?” Sakura demanded not thinking it was possible to move at that speed and not even using chakra to enhance the body.

“Hard work.” Kakashi supplied, “Guy here is perhaps the fastest ninja in the village and he doesn’t use chakra to enhance his speed, but this… this is something else entirely.” Kakashi stated knowing that Guy couldn’t move any one part of his body this fast and that accurately to draw, swing, and then sheath a sword all in less than the blink of an eye.

“Now you see why I said your teammate wasn’t worthy of Lord Naruto’s concern.” Marco stated knowing his lord wasn’t even using a quarter of his best and Marco wasn’t talking about his forms either. From what his lord told him when they departed, he had unlocked another part of his ancestry that truly put him near a god’s status and Marco still counted his blessings that he decided to serve under a man who refused to be treated as such and had the honor that any worthy warrior would kill to have.

As far as Marco knew, he was the only one aware of such a thing and Naruto wanted it as such for now. He already had bombshells to drop for his family later on, he didn’t need to have a near god’s power and abilities on top of them. Marco, of course, accepted his Lord’s request/order and wasn’t about to let it slip.

Back on the arena, Tenten landed again shocked that none of her weapons got within 2 feet of hitting Naruto and Naruto merely brushed imaginary dust off his shoulder before looking at her again, “Mediocre, even if I hadn’t deflected those armaments, they never would have scratched my armor since the material used is too weak. Simple steel weapons will never beat the hide, metal, and cloth my clothing is made from.” Naruto stated casually since in Azeroth, normal steel was rarely used except for construction or low level soldiers who had to prove themselves to get better gear.

“No cloth is that tough.” Tenten stated as she called a pair of kama and stood ready wanting to test her opponent’s skills.

“You’d be amazed.” Naruto stated before he leaned to the side dodging a vertical slash before bending back to dodge a horizontal one before he continued dodging all while not moving from his position.

After a few minutes, Naruto grew bored and blocked her next strike with his forearm with the blade of her kama shattering when it hit the metal of his gauntlet before Naruto smacked her on the head and then her butt with his still sheathed blade making her stumble and let out a squeak at her ass being slapped.

Tenten turned to glare at Naruto, who returned his sheathed sword to his belt and stood there uncaringly as Tenten faced him again after ditching her other kama. Tenten then summoned her own Katana and saluted Naruto before taking her own stance making Naruto turn to face her, “Challenging me to a duel of honor? Many have died for doing such a thing, my dear.” Naruto stated since it was true and Tenten didn’t look to care or be deterred, “As you wish, though I hope you don’t die my dear.” Naruto stated as he faced her fully and now held the handle of his blade in his left hand, a habit he drilled into himself in order to become ambidextrous.

Everyone tensed at that moment and stayed that way until at last Tenten launched at Naruto intending a diagonal slash only for Naruto’s hand to move and a flash of light occurred as Tenten landed on the other side of him. Everyone stood there waiting as Naruto stood with his sword out to the side until Tenten’s sword shattered into pieces and she hacked up blood as a diagonal cut appeared from her left hip to her right shoulder before she fell to the ground unconscious.

It was at that moment that a few people took note of Naruto’s blade which was silvery black with pulsing blue lines throughout it while the edge was silvery and was so refined that they couldn’t make it out. Naruto merely twirled his blade and held it on his shoulder as Hayate called the match in his favor.

However, Naruto surprised everyone by turning Tenten over and aiming a hand at her, “Naruto stop! You can’t kill her.” Hiruzen shouted fully believing he was about to do so until Naruto leveled a heated glare at him that made Hiruzen feel as though someone walked over his grave.

“I have more honor than you do, you old fool. I’m not going to kill her, I’m going to heal her.” Naruto stated coldly before turning back to Tenten and flexed his hand causing a **_Holy Light_** to hit Tenten making her gasp as the wound sealed like it was never there. Naruto then helped her stand before looking her over making her raise an eyebrow before she blushed seeing her shirt was barely covering her breasts and quickly used a seal she had on her arm to change her shirt.

Not for the first time was Tenten glad she thought to have such a thing handy since Lee and Guy tended to make her go through clothes rapidly due to their overzealousness. Naruto merely saluted her before sheathing his blade and climbing the stairs as everyone moved out of his way while Tenten went back to her team.

 _“What was that?!? He flexed his hand and some kind of light hit her and fully sealed a wound that would take Tsunade hours to heal properly.”_ Hiruzen thought furiously still not understanding just what the hell was happening.

Everyone then turned their attention to the board as it cycled through the names of the contestants again. When it stopped, Naruto raised an eyebrow since it could be an interesting matchup.

**_Sai vs Karui_ **

Said two went down to the floor with both having their swords ready. Naruto could practically feel the confidence and pride from Danzo that his tool would be fine and defeat the foreign shinobi.

Naruto wasn’t betting on that since his Kumo girls had been throwing themselves into training with his various forces to prove they deserved a chance to be with him. As such, Karui had improved in her swordsmanship, stamina, and her lightning prowess which would help her against Sai since he used Ink based jutsu and a simple discharge would cause them to splatter everywhere.

Naturally, Naruto’s view was proved correct as Karui sent a simple discharge out when Sai sent his Ink creatures after her and then proceeded to attack ruthlessly keeping him from being able to draw more of them and her aggressiveness was overwhelming Sai more and more.

Karui ended the fight with a strong electrical current through her sword that electrocuted Sai when their blades connected again. Karui sheathed her sword and gave a respectful bow to Sai’s downed form before heading to the balcony while smiling at Naruto hoping she’d get a reward for her hard work.

Naruto just smiled and kissed at her making her blush and smile as people turned their attention back to the board.

**_Suigetsu vs Setsura Hisame_ **

Setsura quickly jumped the railing and landed while waiting for his opponent, who leapt down a moment later with a sword ready. Setsura stared at him impassively since he knew this guy’s bloodline involved water, her could sense the moisture around and in him and it was larger than anywhere else in the room.

Once Hayate called the match to start, Suigetsu lunged at Setsura intent on spilling blood. However, to the shock of Suigetsu and most of those watching, Suigetsu stopped in midair and could’t move no matter how hard he tried, “W-What the hell is this?!?” Suigetsu shouted with some effort as he struggled to move.

“Bad luck, I’m afraid. Out of everyone here, I was perhaps the worst opponent you could have possibly gotten for an opponent.” Setsura stated with his normally cold tone making people shiver slightly as he had a hand outstretched towards Suigetsu.

“What the hell is going on?!?” Suigetsu demanded as he found he couldn’t break down into water.

“My Family legacy makes it impossible for you to win, you’re entire body is composed of water and I can control water as if it was as simple as breathing. Although, it’s really not that surprising considering I am the last direct descendant if Tobirama Senju.” Setsura stated shocking everyone not from Whirlpool since Naruto told him he should take pride in his lineage and not fear telling it as it would instill more fear and outrage in Konoha.

 _“Impossible! Tobirama had no descendants! Yet, this boy has the same level of control if not more control over water than Tobirama did! Such blasphemy cannot stand! The senju bloodline belongs to Konoha and no one else!”_ Hiruzen and the other fossils thought with a scowl as it was blasphemous that the Senju Bloodline, whether wood or the water control, be outside of Konoha.

Orochimaru on the other hand was grinning at the prospect of having Setsura since it would give him ample samples of the Senju genetic code as well as possibly recreating the fabled control over water. He just needed to find a time he could get the brat alone and then he’d have plenty of Senju DNA to work with.

Suigetsu for his part was freaking out since he was essentially at the mercy of this guy, “Uh… mercy?” Suigetsu asked nervously making Setsura narrow his eyes before he began slamming Suigetsu into the walls and ceiling before pulling his body apart, reforming it, and then slamming him into various things all over again until finally he grew bored and slammed him hard into the ground causing him to splatter everywhere before he slowly reformed into an unconscious water ninja.

“Winner: Setsura Hisame.” Hayate declared still shocked at Setsura’s declaration while said young man was heading back up to the balcony not even caring as the board cycled names again.

**_Shikamaru Nara vs Fara Windwalker_ **

Said lazy genius groaned audibly at seeing he was fighting a girl and one of the foreigners at that who was also a bit strange looking, though Shikamaru would be lying if he said she wasn’t beautiful and her armor only showed off her toned body that he knew few kunoichi could match, “Troublesome, this is gonna be a drag.” Shikamaru stated knowing he couldn’t forfeit since not only would his mother be on his ass, but so would Ino and Asuma since the latter had started becoming colder and crueler in training since the problems for Konoha started.

So, with that in mind, he jumped down in front of his opponent seeing her standing there with a sword at her hip, a large shuriken, and a bow across her back. He wasn’t going to be like Suigetsu and underestimate his opponent since that could get him killed or seriously injured, which meant he’d have to be careful in how he acts and attacks until he got a feel for his opponent.

When Hayate declared the match to start, Shikamaru was shocked as Fara quickly pulled and drew her bow before he could do anything and held her bow at the ready with an arrow nocked and ready.

Naturally, Shikamaru was now a bit nervous and was acting quickly to make his shadow reach her and succeeded before she could loose the arrow. Shikamaru then had her move and grab the arrow before putting the tip at her throat. However, he was confused as she merely smirked at him and his confusion turned to shock as he heard a deep animalistic growl come from behind him. Before he could turn and look, he heard a roar and suddenly was pinned to the ground as a large purple/black cat with big fangs stood atop him growling angrily while its claws pressed against his shoulders.

“I suggest you give up, Sven isn’t too fond of anyone who threatens me, let alone fight me.” Fara stated calmly as Shikamaru’s concentration broke when he was pinned by Sven so she wasn’t affected by the movement.

Shikamaru calculated his different odds and knew he had no chance so with a mumble of “troublesome” Shikamaru gave up with Sven getting off of him. Sven then walked to Fara and she pet him lovingly making him purr in happiness before Fara went back up to the balcony with Sven vanishing from sight surprising everyone.

 _“What was that? I’ve never seen a cat like that before and it could disappear and reappear without any sign. Was it a summons? And if so, how did she call upon it without handsigns or a summoning seal?”_ Hiruzen thought angrily not knowing how such things could be possible and others among the ninja were thinking the same things.

The only two not were Shino and his father Shibi since their insects told them the cat was still around the area and merely wasn’t able to be seen or smelled. Shino would have mentioned this had his father not sent one of his allies to Shino telling him to keep it to himself as there was no reason to add more attention to the Whirlpool ninja since he doubted the Hokage would let the cat stay hidden and some of the less honorable ninja would try to capture the cat to test on it. Shibi wasn’t blind to the corruption within Konoha, but he couldn’t do much since trying to exodus from the village would wind up with his clan being targeted by both Konoha and other enemies while the more notable of his clan would be put in a bingo book. While the clan was powerful, they couldn’t fend off so many potential enemies at once.

Shino had questioned the logic in the Hokage doing such a thing and Shibi merely used Naruto as the case in point: A boy descended from all but four; Madara, Hiruzen, Tobirama (Naruto is related but not descended from him), and the White Fang; of the greatest ninja Konoha had ever had and yet the Hokage, Elders, and others would rather he be a weakling bowing at their feet than a proud warrior of the village. Shino didn’t question the reasoning after that though he did question on whether Naruto wasn’t descended from maybe one more of the greats since his allies picked up something in his chakra aura that seemed familiar to another group.

However, Shino would keep that to himself as he didn’t want to risk even his clan’s notable stoicism on failing if he confirmed his theory. With that, Shino turned back to the board to see who was up next.

**_Ino Yamanaka vs Yugito_ **

This so called fight was pathetic since not only was the girl weak, but what she did know to fight with was useless against someone like Yugito since not only was Yugito too fast and nimble to be hit, but even if she was, Yugito could take the hit and not be effected by it. Heck the backlash of Ino’s mental attacks on a Jinchūriki would only add to Yugito’s favor.

Needless to say, not only did Yugito win but she also made it a point to criticize her opponent, the Yamanaka Clan, and Konoha as a whole since the girl had been a ninja for over a year and didn’t know even ONE elemental jutsu, only Yamanaka techniques. Techniques, that many who had survived the previous wars had either seen or experienced thus had helped create ways to counter them.

To her, after some discussions held between her and Naruto, Naruto and A, and other people, it simply showed Konoha’s arrogance in using the same methods of fighting without adapting and adding new ways to fight, meaning they were getting predictable.

Needless to say, it was a major blow to many Konoha shinobi’s egos when the smart people realized she was right and saw what kind of danger they were putting the next generation in by not adding more to the fighting styles.

Of course the assholes and fools were pissed someone would dare say their village was weakening. Why change what works? They had won three ninja wars with what they were using so why change it?

Of course if they were thinking they’d remember they only won the third war because Minato fought in it and no one knew how to handle the techniques he used.

However that was besides the point and many looked at the board to see who would fight next.

**_Kankuro Subaku vs Hinata Hyuga_ **

This fight was actually dealt with rather quickly even though many didn’t think the Hyuga heiress would put up much of a fight against anyone. This was proved false since as soon as the match was started, Hinata dashed forward and attacked the sack on Kankuro’s back or rather what people thought was a sack. Turns out said bundle was actually Kankuro himself and the body holding him was his puppet meant to trap enemies when they got in close thinking they were safe if he couldn’t call out his puppet.

However, that was negated as Hinata had instead attacked him while he was wrapped up and shut down his motor functions and could have killed him if the mood struck her since one hit from her chakra to his heart or head and Kankuro would be no more. However, she didn’t feel like killing an ally Kage’s son so she merely left him unconscious for the medics to take.

When she came back up, she sent a brief smile to Naruto which was returned faster than anyone could notice and everyone turned back to the board as it cycled names again.

However, when it stopped many people frowned and quite a few of Naruto’s allies growled.

**_Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuga_ **

Naruto snorted, “So that’s how you want to play huh? Whatever, just means less Konoha shinobi in the finals.” Naruto stated not caring either way as he went down the stairs with Neji following shortly after while thinking on how to fight the mystery that was Naruto Namikaze.

Upon reaching the floor, Naruto sealed his sword away again deciding not to use it against the likes of his current opponent. Neji frowned seeing him do so but didn’t care much since he just felt that meant it was easier to defeat his opponent as fate had decreed.

As Neji took his taijutsu stance, Naruto merely stood there with his arms at his side not having a care in the world, which only served to irritate Neji as he was practically bouncing on his heels to attack his opponent when Hayate gave the signal.

When Hayate did give the signal, Neji launched at Naruto with speed that to anyone else would have been impressive, but to Naruto it was rather sad. As Neji moved to deliver a palm thrust, he was sent sailing off to the side via a backhand from Naruto to his face. Neji hit the ground and rolled before stopping and getting to his feet with a bruise already forming on his face and blood going down his chin as he spat out a couple teeth, “Good, I’d be most disappointed if the prodigy of the Hyuga clan and Hizashi’s son lost to a simple love tap.” Naruto stated making the Hyuga and a few others tense at him mentioning Hizashi’s name.

“What do you know about my father?!?” Neji demanded as he wiped the blood from his mouth and glared at Naruto.

“Quite a bit actually, probably more than your Clan Head or Elders would prefer especially counting the contract they broke that I brought up to the Fire Daimyo.” Naruto stated glancing up at the balcony and saw Hiashi stiffen and glare while Hiruzen was sweating knowing what that meant.

“What do you mean?” Neji asked in confusion.

“Oh, just that mark on your forehead, my clan designed it. Only problem is that the Hyuga Elders altered it since it was designed to be worn by ALL members of the clan and didn’t have the function of causing physical harm to the wearer. However, the Elders added that little piece of sealing knowledge thus violating the contract that was formed between the two clans when the Uzumaki created it as the Hyuga were FORBIDDEN from ever making a change to the seal without the written and express consent of the Uzumaki Clan Head and King. Such an act of violation was to result in the immediate termination of the seal and all clan assets turned over to the Uzumaki clan immediately as well as all those branded by the seal taken in by the Uzumaki clan.” Naruto stated shocking many that the Hyuga had done such a thing while Hiashi was ready to explode with rage, “And I have turned over said paperwork to the Fire Daimyo along with several copies of complaints filed by Mito and Kushina Uzumaki, the wives of the First and Fourth Hokage’s, that just _happened_ to be blocked from ever being seen by the Fire Daimyo. He was quite appalled at the Hyuga clan’s actions when I hand delivered the paperwork to him before coming here just under a week ago and I imagine when he’s here for the Finals that he’ll have quite a few choice words with your Clan Head and the Elders with his army of Samurai there along with the people I offered to station at the capital for his protection that he happily agreed to.” Naruto stated shocking more further while Hiashi was beyond pissed now.

Neji couldn’t help the smile that came to his face as he all but grinned at his uncle, who scowled further and did the sign for the Caged Bird Seal only for Naruto to appear next to Neji and slap his own seal on his forehead before moving and throwing Hiashi down to the arena floor before anyone could react. Naturally, the speed and fluid movements shocked everyone while Neji removed his headband and found the seal gone, “By the authority invested in me as Head of the Uzumaki, and the Fire Daimyo backing my ruling, I do hereby take Neji Hyuga under the protection and guidance of the Uzumaki Clan.” Naruto stated putting a hand on Neji’s shoulder while Hiashi got up and glared hatefully.

“No, I forbid such an action and will not submit to an island of foreigners or their pathetic contract! The Hyuga are a noble clan and are above making such pacts with commoners.” Hiashi stated before Killing Intent flooded the entire room all of it coming from Naruto shocking everyone there including those from Whirlpool.

“You have a lot of balls calling my clan commoners when we were recognized as the rulers of Whirlpool meaning we were both a clan and a royal family on par with any Daimyo. As such, it is your clan that is the commoners.” Naruto stated coldly before smirking, “But if you are so determined to dig your grave even deeper, then I will propose a wager. You and me versus each other in the Chunin Exam Stadium before the finals in a straight up taijutsu match. If you win then not only will the matter of the Caged Bird Seal be closed for all time, but you can even brand it on my forehead and I will remain within the Clan’s compound until the day I die to ensure I never remove the seal.” He stated making Hiashi grin at the idea before Naruto continued, “However, if I win, then all members that have the Caged Bird Seal or any seal on them that is not on ALL members and any other members wanting to leave will be taken from Konoha without any resistance, will have the seal removed by me, and will take up residence wherever I deem them to whether in Whirlpool, Mist, Wave, or even Kumo.” Naruto stated with the last name making Hiashi tense knowing that he was risking a lot if he wasn’t careful.

“I will not allow this!” Hiruzen shouted knowing it was too big a gamble for Konoha.

“You don’t have a choice you old fool, this is an inter-clan matter which the Hokage and Council are forbidden from interfering in as stated in Konoha’s charter when Grandpa Hashirama founded the village with Madara.” Naruto stated with a smirk infuriating Hiruzen even further, “Besides, the Fire Daimyo will support this and in case you forgot old man, this land you’re living on belongs to him which means he outranks you and thus you can’t even take a shit in these woods without his expressed say so. Plus, since I’ve ensured everything that happens here is broadcasted to his palace for him to watch, I’m sure he’ll give his consent and backing of this wager should Hiashi here accept it, provided he’s not a coward anyway.” Naruto stated with a grin as Hiruzen and the governing members all paled realizing the Fire Daimyo had seen that the board was clearly rigged if Naruto was getting called more than once.

Hiashi, being the prideful moron he was, grinned, “Agreed, but you’ll also have to be a breeding stud for the Hyuga clan to improve our bloodline further.” Hiashi stated knowing that Kyubi’s charka in Naruto’s body could potentially create more powerful versions of the Byakugan which is why he planned to have him impregnate Hitomi, Hinata, and several other Hyuga women once he won to ensure a wide variety of offspring were ready to be born and indoctrinated into the Hyuga Clan way.

“Whatever will motivate you to at least give me some kind of workout for a fight.” Naruto stated knowing no matter the stipulations, Hiashi was a dead man walking.

With that said and done, with Hiashi walking back up with a smirk, Naruto and Neji then walked back up since Naruto technically won when Hiashi interfered by using the seal on Neji’s forehead. Naruto did hit Neji with a **Holy Light** just to ensure there was no damage done to his jaw and then had the boy stand near his forces to ensure no foul play by Konoha.

Everyone then turned their attention to the board only for Naruto to roll his eyes as he saw the result.

**_Naruto Uzumaki vs Rock Lee_ **

“Gee, that’s not suspicious at all.” Naruto stated before jumping down along with Lee.

“I did not wish to fight you under these circumstances, Naruto-san, but I do wish to still fight you if you will allow it.” Lee stated respectfully knowing that Naruto was technically within the right to simply refuse the match and Lee would simply have to try at the next Chunin Exams, which Lee was fine with since the actions of Konoha against Naruto were getting way beyond out of hand.

“Nonsense Lee, I’ve never been one to pass up a good fight and I don’t think you are either. By all means, use this chance to test yourself like you wanted to before the Chunin Exams actually started.” Naruto stated with a smirk as Lee smiled and nodded before taking his stance.

Like before, Naruto stood in relaxed stance as Lee was bouncing in anticipation. When Hayate gave the call to start, Lee launched forward at speeds that were incredible to those outside of Whirlpool, but to those in Whirlpool, the speed was only slightly impressive. The reason for that came when Naruto casually caught Lee’s leg when the latter tried to deliver a roundhouse kick to his head, “I’ll give you a 7 on speed, but only a 5 on power.” Naruto stated before swinging and throwing him away before Lee flipped and landed on his feet.

“Impressive, Naruto-san, not many people can track me at my speed.” Lee stated excitedly as he could tell this would be a fun match.

“I’m not most people, and your speed isn’t what it could be plus your inexperience shows clearly.” Naruto stated making Lee frown in confusion, “You’ve yet to master the speed since you’re as much a slave to it as your opponent is: You can’t stop yourself mid attack, you can’t redirect any attacks, and you certainly can’t stop at a moment’s notice. All these things add up to you not being fully in control of your body, which is due to you only working on your legs evidenced by your leg weights. If you and your sensei were smart, you would have added weights to your arms and torso so they would be able to match your legs’ speed. As a result, when you tell your legs to move you out of the way of something, your body is being dragged behind rather than being able to move with them and it also means your arms are much slower than any attack you could give from your legs, meaning you lack a large amount of power there. That drag on your body and arms also slows your speed thus your potential power is even further reduced.” Naruto stated analytically making Guy and his team widen their eyes that Naruto had broken down Lee’s training methods and knew the flaws and problems in them.

“By all means though, do try to fight with your current skill. I promise not to kill or cripple you so long as you don’t cross any lines.” Naruto stated knowing Lee would want to really test himself.

Kakashi stared at Naruto in calculation, _“He’s not worried at all. Despite knowing Lee isn’t moving at his best, he’s not concerned at all. If anything, he seems to be uncaring of this as if nothing Lee has could possibly harm him.”_ Kakashi thought since Naruto seemed so relaxed despite the possibility of injury.

Before anyone could comment, Guy spoke up, “Lee!” Guy called making his student look at him in confusion, “Since Naruto wishes to test you at your best, I will allow you to take them off.” Guy stated doing his nice guy pose making Lee widen his eyes in joy.

Lee then pulled his leg warmers down showing a set of weights on each leg and removed them while stretching his legs, **“I don’t get it, what’s a couple of pounds going to do?”** Raz asked and Mael snorted.

“Those aren’t a couple of pounds.” Mael stated since as a Warrior he knew how to recognize the muscles of an opponent tensing and relaxing and judging how Lee’s muscles relaxed a great deal, those sets didn’t weigh just a couple pounds.

Sure enough, when Lee dropped them there was a resounding crash and two large craters formed shocking the majority watching except for Naruto and Guy, “Ready to try again?” Naruto asked as Lee merely grinned before bracing his feet against the floor.

Lee then took off and disappeared from most people’s view before Naruto casually leaned back before shooting his arm out and grabbing something before slamming it on the ground showing he had caught Lee’s right leg. The few who could see the speed had seen Lee go over Naruto in a flying kick only for Naruto to grab the leg that Lee had pushed off with, “As I said Lee, you’re as much a slave to the speed as your opponent is.” Naruto stated before throwing Lee into the wall opposite him, “If you had been in control of the speed, you would have been able to stop yourself and shift your miss into an axe kick thus keeping me on the defensive. I don’t even have to be faster than you, I just have to react fast enough especially since I could have ducked that blow and let you crash into the wall.” Naruto stated as he watched Lee shake his head to clear the cobwebs before looking back at Naruto.

Lee then blurred from existence again making Naruto sigh as he stuck his hand up and caught a leg aimed at his head before releasing it and raising his other arm to catch Lee’s other leg when said Taijutsu specialist twisted to kick with his other leg. Naruto then tossed Lee’s leg into the air making him flip and land on his feet before he came at Naruto with a barrage of punches. Naruto of course redirected or blocked them all while not moving from his starting position before he delivered a palm thrust to Lee’s torso that sent him skidding back.

“I must say, Naruto-san, you’re skills to be able to fully watch and react to my speed is impressive. If not for the danger to my health, I would be tempted to take this up even further.” Lee stated as he straightened himself while Naruto merely popped his neck.

“Go right ahead, I can fix you back up afterwards if needed.” Naruto stated since he didn’t have a problem with Lee.

“I don’t know Naruto-san, while I don’t doubt you are an honorable fighter, I don’t know if I should trust you..” Lee stated and Naruto shrugged.

“It’s up to you Lee, I don’t care either way.” Naruto stated making Lee frown before he decided to really test himself.

With that in mind, he crossed his arms in front of his face and grunted as his muscles bulged and chakra began building up around him, “First Gate: Gate of Opening, Open!” Lee stated as the chakra settled before increasing again as Lee’s muscles bulged even further, “Second Gate: Gate of Healing, Open!” Lee called as the chakra expanded further.

He then turned towards Naruto and blurred from existence making Naruto snort slightly. Before anyone could react, Naruto blurred from existence as well only to reappear axe kicking Lee into the ground shocking Guy and the others who knew of the potential of the 8 Gates. Naruto then blurred from existence again and punted Lee into the air before kicking him into the opposite wall. When Lee tried to pry himself out, Naruto grabbed his face and slammed him into the wall before running and dragging him against said wall up to the ceiling where Naruto pushed off and dive bombed the ground with Lee leading the way.

When they landed, Naruto twisted slightly to ensure Lee didn’t slam directly on his head, he didn’t want to kill the spandex wearing Genin after all. The resulting hit caused a large explosion of dust and a large crater to form.

A number of people were tense to see what had happened to Lee as Naruto appeared back at his starting position. A few moments later, a groan came as the dust cleared showing a battered and bleeding Lee that was panting heavily and holding his left arm, “I…,must…admit…Naruto-san…you…are…indeed…worthy… of all the…praise…you’ve received.” Lee stated between pants of breath.

“You as well Lee, aside from two others you hold my interest more than anyone else competing in the exams.” Naruto stated not at all tired from the exchange.

“I would love…to go on more…but I do not think it would be wise, especially in such a small area as this. While I have no doubt that the fight would be most youthful, I can’t help but think we would endanger the spectators in such a confined area, so respectfully I must withdraw now.” Lee stated nodding to Hayate, who called the match in Naruto’s favor.

Naruto nodded to Lee before using two of his Druidic spells, **Swiftmend** and **Rejuvenation,** both to heal him and restore his energy. Naturally, people were surprised that an emerald glow surrounded Lee while leaf shapes floated around him. As it was going, Lee started standing up straighter and his cuts started sealing while the bruises faded away.

Naruto then moved over and tossed Lee his weights without giving any indication of it being difficult or heavy. Naruto then climbed back up to the balcony while Lee did the same before putting his weights back on. Guy gave a nod to Naruto to show he was thankful for not overly harming any of his students before turning his attention to the board to see who would fight next.

**_Jugo Uzumaki vs Fu_ **

This fight had been one for the history books and was worth watching. Fu’s natural talent plus the power of her Biju vs Jugo’s raw and wild power that made him a near unstoppable juggernaut. Fu had the maneuverability and precision thanks to her Biju letting her create butterfly wings and was skilled with the spear that she had commissioned in Whirlpool and then she also had the healing factor all Jinchūriki had in some form from their Biju. At the same time, Jugo was powerful, durable, and brutal as he could now control his bloodline to the point he could shift one arm into it’s more monstrous appearance to block her strikes and retaliate and endure the punishment she gave in return with ease.

In the end, it was a draw as Jugo landed few hits but they were powerful ones, while Fu floated like a butterfly and stung like a bee slowly chipping away at Jugo’s own endurance and power. It reached the point that Fu couldn’t draw on anymore of her Biju’s power and her spear had seen better days as it was chipped and bent, while Jugo was cut up and bleeding from almost every part of his body.

They would have fought to the bitter end had it not been for a silent command from Naruto forcing them to stop and accept their shared defeat since neither was going to defy him, even if they wanted to keep going to unleash some pent up bloodlust.

When the medics came to take them away, Naruto glared coldly at them before healing his two warriors himself via Holy Magic though he did allow Tsunade to check them over since she wanted to ensure any friend of his wasn’t at risk… well…anymore risk than just being in Konoha presented.

**_Shino Aburame vs Raz_ **

This one was a one-sided fight from the get go that Shino would never have had a chance of winning as he was. The reason for that being that as soon as the match started, he unleashed his insects only for him, his insect queen, and Shibi to watch on in horror as Raz merely cackled a dark chilling laughter before stretching out his hand and the insects closest began to drop dead and decay.

 ** _“Tell me boy, do you fear death?”_** those had been Raz’s words to Shino as his dark chilling voice sent shivers down the spines of many of the people there as Raz drew his greatsword glowing an eerie ghostly blue and the feeling of death only seemed to increase while the room dropped several degrees in temperature.

Shino, under the pleases and guidance of his insect queen, decided it would be wise to forfeit and saw no shame in that. Although, he couldn’t help but wonder just what kind of entities existed within Whirlpool that they could command death itself to such a degree. He was half tempted to ask his female teammate to use her clan’s eyes to look under Raz’s armor as maybe that would yield some clue, but chose against it as such a thing could be discovered and that would land both of them as the target of Konoha’s higher ups and Shino didn’t want that.

Unknown to him, Hiashi had tried to do just that only to find his Byakugan being blocked by something and it was infuriating him. What he didn’t know, was that Naruto had created seals to block just that kind of scrying as he didn’t want it getting out _too_ soon that he had undead warriors serving him.

**_Kiba Inuzuka vs Kimimaro Kaguya_ **

This fight was an embarrassment for the Inuzuka and for Konoha. Kiba had not shut up about showing how he was top dog of not just Konoha but the world and would not shut up making Tsume Inuzuka shake her head with a sigh.

Kimimaro was unimpressed and kept his face impassive until Kiba stated he’d prove he was better than the Namikaze since he was nothing but a demon fool that deserved to be killed after he was born.

It was that moment that Kimimaro decided that Kiba Inuzuka was going to feel pain and it was the same moment that Kiba’s partner Akamaru decided he had a massive idiot for a partner.

Everyone then saw just how outclassed Kiba was since as soon as Hayate started the match, Kimimaro was in front of him pounding him into the wall. Kimimaro was brutal hitting torso and face shots with ruthless precision that was only reinforced by the fact he covered his fists in bone gauntlets.

Kimimaro stopped after five minutes and threw Kiba’s limp body to the center of the arena battered, bruised, and broken, “Stupid, pathetic, and weak boy. How such a runt could ever think he could stand up to Naruto-sama is beyond me.” Kimimaro stated before he turned to Akamaru, who whimpered and cowered as the Kaguya turned his attention to him. His fears were heightened by Kimimaro coming closer before he relaxed as Kimimaro patted him on the head, “Good boy.” Kimimaro stated soothing Akamaru’s fears as the dog barked at him before heading up to Tsume while Kiba was taken away by the medics.

**_Choji Akamichi vs Mael_ **

To the surprise of everyone, counting Naruto and his group, this match was actually very close. Despite Mael being a highly talented and experienced Warrior for the Tauren, Choji was able to contend with him by compensating his lacking strength and experience with sheer power via the Partial Expansion Jutsu. While it wasn’t much, he was able to keep Mael on his toes, so to speak, and even managed to push him back a few times.

However. Mael was better trained, armed, and experienced and it showed in his handling of the situation as well as the fact his sword made quick work of the Akamichi Clan armor and his shield proved its worth when he stopped Choji’s **Human Boulder** technique and even pushed him back with his inhuman strength.

It actually made Jiraiya and Tsunade wonder if he could match them in raw strength, while the other Konoha Shinobi were shocked that this…creature had enough strength to push back an Akamichi since even Tsunade had lost ground to a well-trained Akamichi.

But regardless, Choji lost and had a broken arm and some moderate cuts into his body to show he fought tooth and nail in order for his opponent to get that victory and was gaining respect in that he still wanted to fight even though he only had one arm. Although, Mael’s only obvious signs of combat were him being out of breath and his armor having a few small dents. However, Naruto saw that Choji had gained Mael’s respect evidenced by him giving Choji a healing potion and Choji shrugging before downing it after his father nodded.

Naturally, everyone not of Whirlpool, was shocked as Choji’s wounds sealed up like he had medical chakra going through his body before he gave the bottle back to Mael. Naturally, the fools and Tsunade, were intrigued by this development since a simple vial of liquid could heal a body of serious injuries that quickly was something that could be used for many purposes.

**_Samui vs Natalia Windstrider_ **

This fight was a bit of a close call since Samui and Natalia had decided on nothing but weapons for this fight and while Samui had to contend with fighting an opponent with a sword and shield, she proved she was no slouch and not some big breasted bimbo like a few of the jealous girls in Lightning Country thought of her.

As such, it was an intricate dance and fight as Samui and Natalia would clash with Samui using her own strength to try and keep Natalia from using her shield. However, Samui forgot that Natalia had been fighting and training wearing armor and carrying her shield and sword meaning that she was much stronger than Samui was. Natalia proved this when she pulled her shield back throwing Samui off balance before Natalia slammed the shield forward into her face. Samui stumbled clearly disoriented before Natalia swept her legs out from underneath her and pointed her sword at Samui’s face for the win.

**_Dosu vs Kin Tsuchi_ **

Naruto knew this fight was going to be over quickly due to Kin wanting to just destroy her opponent and move on, especially since the asshole worked for Orochimaru. This was evidenced when she jumped down to the floor ready and waiting. It was also this time that many of the guys took notice of her attire which consisted of what looked like a black leotard top that hugged her body showing off her plump DD cups, but it also exposed her midriff just like her adoptive mother. Her lower half was contained in a pair of tight fitting pants that showed off her legs and ass while her feet were in a pair of kunoichi heels meaning the heel was filed down to a spike. On her ears were two earrings with bells, one black and one gold, and no matter how she moved they didn’t seem to make a noise at all. Around her waist was a belt of pouches, her arms had a pair of bracers on her wrists and on her upper arms which, unknown to many onlookers, contained more senbon while her wrists also had senbon launchers as well as a hidden blade. The pair on her wrists were her treasured tool since her nii-san hand crafted and gave them to her for her birthday.

All in all, she looked as all kunoichi should: sexy, beautiful, and dangerous. She just wished she could find a guy that would be willing to go out with her without being terrified of her brother and wouldn’t try to be with her just to get in his good graces. She shook those thoughts away to focus on the fight since her target was one of the many assholes of the world.

When Hayate started the match, Kin immediately threw senbon at Dosu, who quickly dodged before smirking thinking she was pathetic. However that changed when Kin smirked and a jingle was heard before Dosu froze in pain. Kin flexed her fingers again and the bells on her senbon jingled more causing him to collapse to his knees and puke while shaking violently as his whole body was spasming in pain, “I didn’t miss, you pathetic weakling, my bells are special in that I can use my chakra and other power to cause a variety of effects. This current one is affecting your mind by essentially making it tell your heart to stop beating, naturally it’s very painful since the heart is a very stubborn muscle, but it’s not that stubborn. You’ll be feeling incredible agonizing pain as your heart jolts the rest of your body from trying to stop itself from beating and the heart still fighting the command. You should be dead in about 2 minutes and even faster if I jingle my bells again.” Kin stated with a cruel smirk while those not of Whirlpool shivered in fear while Gaara merely looked at her intently feeling an odd feeling he hadn’t felt except with his demon.

Those of Whirlpool weren’t phased at all since Kin had a mean streak to her that would make Sylvanas praise her for her brutality and pain inducing ways of combat, which wasn’t surprising when you consider Kin wanted to be like her big brother and when Naruto was feeling vicious then he could make even the horrors of the scourge look like a child’s boogeyman story.

Another five not that effected, but still a bit disturbed, were Inoichi, Kurenai, Anko, Ibiki, and Tsunade. Inoichi because of the skill it would take to make the mind turn on the body like that with some bells of all things was high. Members of his own clan struggled to do so with the jutsu they had that had similar effects.

Kurenai was interested because it seemed like her bells were a high level focal point for Genjutsu and if she could do that with just some jingling of bells with chakra, then her affinity for Genjutsu had to be pretty high. Even Kurenai didn’t have the skill that would allow her to use a focal point rather than straight up handsigns and eye contact.

Anko and Ibiki were interested since the girl would have made a good recruit for the T/I department as she could torture people with those bells of hers in a variety of ways, undo the effects, and then do it again with some other punishment and get people to talk in no time.

Tsunade was because she knew the workings of the body and to actually influence the brain to shut down the heart like flipping a switch was something astounding. Kin was also right about the heart being a stubborn muscle, but that was the advantage of it medically since it took quite a bit for the heart to give out/up which meant that a patient was more likely to survive. The brain though was a lot more fickle, one moment everything is stable then something changes on flip of a coin.

“Well, I guess this is goodbye.” Kin stated before jingling the bells again making Dosu spit a large amount of blood before collapsing fully on the ground dead.

“Winner: Kin Tsuchi.” Hayate called glad that he wasn’t effected by her bells since he was down in the arena.

Kin merely walked up casually not caring that the people who didn’t serve her brother were shying away from her. Why should she? Most of them would probably be dead by the time her brother was done with his plans. When she got near Naruto, she gave him a bright smile and a hug before turning to the board again.

**_Gaara Subaku vs Sakura Haruno_ **

This wasn’t even a fight as Sakura had surrendered the moment the names appeared. No one could really blame her since her fighting him would be comparable to the Hokage’s grandson trying to fight Kakashi.

However, the strange thing was that Gaara didn’t seem to want to hurt Sakura at all, which was very strange to him as usually he wanted to hurt, maim, and kill everyone and thing in front of him that was an opponent or obstacle, yet he didn’t want to harm the pink haired girl.

**_Temari Subaku vs Pakura_ **

As the two former friends stood across from each other, Naruto watched knowing it was going to be a hard fight for Pakura because she really didn’t want to fight a friend who actually cared about her. Naruto had looked into a few things and found that Temari knew nothing of her village betraying Pakura and using her to push up their support even more.

“Before we begin, why did you leave us for another village?” Temari asked and Pakura was silent before directing a glare at Baki.

“Because Suna decided they needed to rally more support for their fight with Iwa, so they needed a martyr, a sacrificial pawn that they could parade and praise as a patriot to inspire more people to rise up and help them. Care to take a guess on who was chosen even though I’m the only one who can use Blaze Release in the known world.” Pakura stated making Temari and her team widen their eyes in shock and disbelief, “Yeah, care to guess who ordered it?” Pakura stated with no small amount of venom in her voice.

Normally she wouldn’t have said anything since Naruto would want to ensure no one tried to punish Suna before he got his hands or boot on their throat, but Naruto had thought this would be a fitting start to their punishment and with the other villages seeing and spreading word after this, there would be little love for Suna especially after the Fire Daimyo got in touch with the Wind Daimyo.

When Hayate gave the order to start, Pakura launched at Temari knowing that even though her Blaze Release gave her an advantage over Temari’s wind, it was still better not to let her be able to use her fan’s full capabilities. And it was working as Temari wasn’t expecting Pakura to be on her that quickly and went on the defensive to block the attacks. However, she had to be careful since Pakura was heating her fists with her Blaze release meaning too many hits and her fan would warp or even melt.

Pakura hadn’t been able to do this when she was in Suna last Temari checked, which meant she had to have learned to do it in Whirlpool and she definitely had gotten better at taijutsu. Temari assumed that Naruto had been the one to train her after seeing his taijutsu skills against Lee.

Temari broke from her thoughts as she narrowly dodged a palm thrust and actually started to sweat, literally, from the heat her hand gave off. Temari was actually worried about what would happen if Pakura landed a hit on her. Temari didn’t think it would turn out well for her in the slightest.

She finally managed to jump back and try to use her fan, only for Pakura to be ready and launched a fireball that was bright blue and everyone felt the temperature in the room go up as it soared at Temari. Temari, knowing she couldn’t jump out of the way in time, quickly tried to use her fan’s wind Jutsu to overpower the fire and force it back at Pakura.

However, that proved harder than she anticipated since all her wind scythe did was make the fire bigger and it was still coming right at her. She quickly launched another two scythes before running to push it back enough so she could dodge, and she did…only to get hit by a wave of fire that came from the fireball hitting the wall. Temari screamed out as the fire hit her both in pain and surprise since it destroyed a portion of her clothes.

If she could see it, then she’d see that she was essentially in a loose tank top and mini-skirt that showed off her still developing figure. However, she was stuck with focusing on the glowing hot hand that was right in front of her face, “Surrender Temari.” Pakura stated ready to burn her former friend into ash if needed, she wasn’t going to fail her new lord and love interest for a member of her traitorous village.

Temari nodded slightly ensuring she didn’t nod to hard and brush against the hand at her face.

Once she was declared the winner, Pakura walked away without another word and rejoined the Whirlpool group before waiting for the next match.

**_Haku Momochi vs Kurotsuchi_ **

This match was extremely close to call since Haku had her senbon, ice, and water techniques, but Kurotsuchi, the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage, had her fire, earth, and lava techniques. What gave Kurotsuchi the edge was that she was personally trained by the Tsuchikage and had experience on her side. Haku’s edge was she had been training with Naruto, had sparred with Mei so she understood many mechanics of the Lava style, and had greatly increased her speed while taking up a pair of sais as her weapon of choice which worked well for her.

The two had started off with a vicious taijutsu fight that made certain people, Ino and Sakura, further see how real kunoichi fight before it turned into a jutsu brawl as both were using a wide range of jutsu and attacks with Haku having one slight advantage in that she could do one-handed seals.

However, Kurotsuchi showed her own skill by spewing globs of lava to melt her lower powered ice items which in turn made mist that Haku quickly utilized to disappear in. Kurotsuchi was then assaulted by various senbon from dozens of angles. When Kurotsuchi tried to leave the mist, she ended up faceplanting into an ice mirror before several others appeared around her trapping her just before Haku appeared in them and began moving from mirror while cutting Kurotsuchi in various places with her trusty sais.

When Haku decided it was enough, Kurotsuchi was covered in cuts and her clothes were reduced to rags while Haku herself was barely covered since her clothes were burned by Kurotsuchi’s attacks. Main difference was that Haku had an extra kimono in a seal and quickly changed out her clothing since only Naruto and her sisters could see her body.

Hayate then called the match as Kurotsuchi was in no shape to continue before Haku then gave Kurotsuchi an extra change of clothes after Naruto hit her with a **Holy Light** and proceeded to create ice mirrors around the girl to let her change away from prying eyes. Once she was changed, Haku and her both returned to the balcony with Kurotsuchi offering her thanks.

**_Karin Uzumaki vs Suzumebachi_ **

Many of the other ninja thought Karin was going to lose this match, especially when Suzumebachi released her swarm of bees, which got Shino and Shibi’s attention, but she had surprises in store. Orochimaru was the most shocked since Karin not only showed she knew the Chakra Scalpel technique that she effectively used to cut the bees to pieces, but she also showed the Uzumaki chain ability and destroyed the bees that way as well while also ensnaring Suzumebachi with a chain wrapped around her neck.

Suzumebachi at that point had no choice but to surrender since even if she could release more bees, she had little left of her hive and she didn’t want to hurt her little ones anymore. With that in mind, Suzumebachi surrendered and Karin was declared the winner.

**_Naruto Uzumaki vs Goro Tsukumi (OC)_ **

Naruto raised an eyebrow before jumping down as did an overly muscular Iwa nin that had a large scroll on his back and was glaring hatefully at Naruto, “Finally, I get to kill the son of that bastard Fourth Hokage.” Goro stated angrily and Naruto just looked at him with a lazy look that was worthy of any Nara clan member.

“I’m sorry, did you say something?” Naruto stated making Guy’s eye twitch violently while Kakashi just eye smiled at Naruto.

“You won’t think it’s so funny when I kill you.” Goro stated unrolling his scroll and Hayate jumped back not wanting to get caught in the crossfire. Goro then channeled chakra into the scroll releasing a lot of smoke as the sound of boots hitting the ground echoed out. The smoke then cleared showing a couple dozen clones of him all armed with spiked gauntlets.

Naruto merely stared impassively at the cluster of clones, “Is that it? You summon a few dozen clones that you’ve kept in a sealing scroll and I’m supposed to be intimidated?” Naruto asked bored since he had fought enemies numbering in the hundreds before.

Goro growled, “Well I have more, but a Namikaze piece of trash like you doesn’t warrant more than this.” Goro stated as the clones moved to attack him.

However, the first wave was suddenly destroyed by a flash of light and when people looked at Naruto, they saw him holding Illidan’s warglaives and Tenten was nearly drooling at the unique and masterfully crafted weapons, “You really are wasting my time. Either get serious or I’ll just kill you now.” Naruto stated coldly making a few shiver in fear.

Goro growled even louder and began summoning his entire army of clones which promptly tried to swarm Naruto. However, Naruto simply proved his deadly precision with the warglaives since he acquired them from Illidan.

Each time a clone got within punching distance, Naruto would twist and slice clean through it before it could even realize what had happened. It was almost like an intricate dance as Naruto spun, twirled, and weaved through the army of clones attacking. All the while the blades cleaved right through the enemy as if they were nothing but paper.

To anyone that hadn’t seen Naruto train with the warglaives, it was awe inspiring seeing him effortlessly cut through enemy after enemy without ever being touched. Those if Whirlpool had to hold back their laughter at the faces that the shinobi of the other villages were making since many probably assumed he’d be annihilated after Goro showed all the clones he had. However, no one ever accounted for Uzumaki unpredictability and how they were known for never going down without some kind of impressive fight.

Whirlpool’s fall was the prime example of that.

Everyone broke from their musings as a scream of rage echoed out and saw that it was Goro and he was growling and grinding his teeth as he threw down his now empty scroll, “What treachery is this?!? There’s no fucking way you could have cut down 350 clones!” He roared while Naruto merely turned to look at him with his ice cold blue eyes as he stood atop a mountain of dirt and walked calmly towards Goro, still not even drained at all.

“You’d be surprised what one can do when you’ve spent over a decade in war. My adoptive father wanted to unite the lands that he once ruled, currently ruled, and that had tried to subjugate his lands. I was his primary commander leading the charge against enemy encampments, capitol cities, strongholds, and everywhere else. I fought and killed beings on five continents and I killed everyone I fought for the war. Your pathetic clones are only a fraction of how strong you are and you are only a fraction of the strength some of my weakest enemies possessed. Therefore, you are unworthy of meeting your end with these blades.” Naruto stated in a deadly tone as he sealed the warglaives again and Goro saw red and charged only to freeze in pain and shock as Naruto shoved his hand right through his chest while holding his heart.

Naturally, almost everyone in the room was shocked at such a display as Naruto merely looked at Goro with a glare colder than the heaviest blizzard in Snow Country, “As such, I’m just going to remove you from this world by hand.” Naruto stated before crushing Goro’s heart and pulling his arm out of his chest letting the now corpse fall to the ground. Naruto merely flicked the blood from his hand and walked back up to the balcony as everyone not allied with him moved out of his way.

The Hokage, elders, and council though were sweating up a storm while also being pissed off since if Naruto could tear through 350 clones without breaking a sweat, then who knows what he could do if they tried to attack him with their shinobi.

However, right now they had to focus on the matches with the next one being revealed.

**_Zasphun Lonecleaver vs Gordo Kiros (OC)_ **

Zasphun had more of an annoyance than a fight. Her opponent would not stop blabbing on and on about how her looking exotic and how she should come back to him to be his prize instead of being with the wimp prodigy of two near extinct clans. Zasphun finally had enough and summoned a group of Elementals before having them attack him while the majority were lightning elementals.

The fool was dead in less than 2 minutes and Zasphun enjoyed the shocked looks from her mate’s enemies at her summoning creatures made of the elements.

**_Sasuke Uchiha vs Kozuki Kyoru (OC)_ **

Sasuke had ended up fighting an Iwa ninja with more bark than bite as he had bragged how he would finish the fight in one hit. The fool then charged right in to deliver a punch only to be met with Sasuke delivering a rapid number of blows to his torso and head knocking the fool out before he could even do anything.

He then merely walked away as Hayate called the match in his favor. Sasuke didn’t want to fight some nobody that couldn’t back up their claim to power, he wanted to fight someone who could actually back up their claims to power and it was seeming like those of Whirlpool were the primary ones that could do such a thing.

**_Noctel Lightbringer vs Akatsuchi_ **

This battle was actually a bit unfair for Akatsuchi. Not only was he facing one of the strongest and greatest paladins that had ever existed, whether Draenei or not, but he was also facing a Paladin that was a mate of Naruto’s which meant her powers were only further enhanced. This became evidenced by the fact she created the **Divine Shield** also known as the “Paladin’s Bubble” as it was nicknamed and merely stood there taking all the jutsu and attacks that Akatsuchi could throw at her without taking a scratch. When she finally grew bored, she activated her new and improved **Guardian Field** and immediately Akatsuchi began panting as he felt his energy being drained and Noctel told him as such as well as if he didn’t want to die then he’d give up.

Akatsuchi, however, was too stubborn and tried to launch another jutsu only to find the jutsu was rather pathetic and it collapsed before it could reach Noctel due to the field draining it of all it’s chakra before it could touch her.

Noctel merely sighed before increasing the power put into the field draining Akatsuchi faster before he finally collapsed into unconsciousness and Hayate called the match in her favor.

**_Amaru Uzumaki vs Isaribi_ **

This wasn’t even a match as Amaru quickly forfeited stating that she was more a support or medic kind of shinobi not an all out fighter like Isaribi was. Naruto accepted that and Jugo let her know he wasn’t disappointed in her decision and Isaribi wasn’t holding it against her either.

**_Zagar vs Zak_ **

This fight was intense in the eyes of those not from Whirlpool, counting the Kumo and Kiri members, as Zagar and Zak had similar garbs and weapons, though it was obvious to everyone that Zagar wasn’t Human. Zak would have been suspicious too if not for the fact he was one of the few Worgen that chose to look like a normal Human until a fight pushed him to change. The attacks they used proved even more surprising as Zagar could curse Zak and heal himself, while Zak could heal himself and use nature to attack Zagar.

The turning point came when Zak began using his animals forms and Zagar was just slowly overwhelmed from the speed, stealth, power, maneuverability, and fierceness that Zak unleashed as he could shift forms easily so he’d be a cheetah at one point, then a panther, then a bear, then a hawk, and then his wolf form and keep shifting.

It was a essentially a battle of attrition since the first to run out of Mana was going to lose and Zak’s shifting of forms didn’t drain him as much as Zagar’s spells to hit or heal did. Naruto finally gave the order to stop and Zagar admitted to defeat while Naruto recalled them back up to the balcony and used his power to refresh their reserves.

However, the various ninja were trying to fathom what had happened since not only was Zagar using “jutsu” without any handsigns, but Zak was turning into various animals without handsigns or a smoke cloud to indicate it was a Henge.

Hiruzen and the Elders were the most upset and intrigued because it seemed that Whirlpool’s forces were more diverse and powerful than they originally thought and it was pissing them off that they didn’t serve Konoha. However, it also brought a small trepidation of fear concerning who it was that could command such powerful and diverse individuals and it made them make a note to possibly set it up for the Uzukage to meet his demise while in Konoha.

Shaking those thoughts away, Hiruzen then called for all the winners to the floor to draw lots for their matchups for the finals in one month’s time.

With that, they each came down and drew lots before Anko asked them to read them off, “Number 1.” Kin stated showing her number.

“Number 4.” Natalia stated.

“Number 19.” Gaara stated in his monotone voice..

“Number 17.” Karui stated not caring.

“Number 2.” Yugito stated making her and Kin smile at the other.

“Number 6.” Haku stated.

“Number 3.” Fara stated making her and Natalia smile knowing it would be an interesting fight.

“Number 18.” Noctel stated making Karui nod to her.

“16.” Sasuke stated hoping to get a strong opponent.

“14.” Mael stated in his gruff voice.

“I have 15.” Kimimaro stated making Sasuke look at him in interest.

“Number 20.” Naruto stated making him and Gaara grin at the other and a few shuttered thinking about the two of them fighting.

 **“I have number 5.”** Raz stated while nodding to Haku.

“7.” Hinata.

“12.” Isaribi.

“13.” Pakura stated nodding to Mael.

“11.” Zak stated looking to Isaribi.

“8.” Karin stated while glancing at Hinata knowing the two of them were going to have an interesting fight..

“10.” Setsura.

“Number 9.” Zasphun stated number to her lover’s cousin.

Anko nodded and wrote down the names to the matchups and turned the board showing the listings.

_Match 1: Kin Tsuchi vs Yugito_

_Match 2: Fara Windwalker vs Natalia Windstrider_

_Match 3: Raz vs Haku Momochi_

_Match 4: Hinata vs Karin_

_Match 5: Setsura vs Zasphun Lonecleaver_

_Match 6: Isaribi vs Zak_

_Match 7: Pakura vs Mael Strom_

_Match 8: Sasuke Uchiha vs Kimimaro Kaguya_

_Match 9: Karui vs Noctel_

_Match 10: Naruto Uzumaki vs Gaara Subaku_

“These are the matchups that will take place in the finals in one month’s time. You have one month to prepare and ensure your skills are enough to get you through after your potential opponents have had the chance to see some of what you can do.” Hiruzen stated with everyone nodding and heading out while Neji went with the Whirlpool group.

“Neji! Where do you think you are going?” Hiashi demanded angrily and Neji looked back with a smirk.

“I am going with Naruto-sama. He already informed you that I was now under the protection of his clan, your battle with him is to override that and to keep the rest of the Branch Family from being freed. If you have an issue with that, then you can take it up with the Fire Daimyo.” Neji stated since Marco had been instructing him on the rules and procedure Neji had to follow now until they eventually left Konoha. Chief among them being he was NEVER to go anywhere without an escort from Whirlpool and no matter what he was never to be alone with a Konoha Shinobi no matter who it was.

“Neji that is enough, you will return to your clan immediately, that is an order.” Hiruzen stated knowing he couldn’t allow Neji to be in Naruto’s hands.

“Considering you have done nothing to try and stop the barbarity that is the Caged Bird Seal, I will say this with as much respect as I can: I resign as a shinobi and you can go to hell.” Neji stated throwing his forehead protector at the Hokage’s feet and leaving with the Whirlpool group leaving many stunned and infuriated people behind.

To the smarter ones, this was a clear sign of things to come and it wasn’t looking good for Konoha…not that they minded it that much.

**DONE!!!**

**Next time is the finals**

**Later**


	11. Put on Notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the Chunin Exam Finals and Naruto's plans for the Sand/Sound invasion

**Hey everyone, welcome back to a part I’m sure a lot of you have been dying to see: The Sound/Sand invasion of Konoha. Though there’s going to be at least one twist that none of you are going to see coming.**

**You’ll also be seeing some crossed in girls in this from an item that I couldn’t figure a way to do with Naruto entering it that would be interesting and not really just Naruto fucking the different women for the majority of the chapters (nothing wrong with that, but I’m not trying to do Lemon centric fics yet). Thus, I’m going to spread the women from it to Naruto’s world and a couple others for Naruto to encounter.**

**I don’t believe there is anything else to go over, so let’s get the show on the road.**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters**

(Authors Notes)

“Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

**“Demon, Summons, Undead, Dragons, Naruto’s pissed off/Higher Forms Voice”**

**_“Above’s thoughts”_ **

**Chapter 11: Put on Notice**

**_Konoha: Council Meeting Room: Two Days Since the Prelims_ **

The council meeting was mainly filled with fuming grumblings and smug “I told you so” faces directed at the former. The majority were furious that not one of their Shinobi managed to bring down even one of the Whirlpool Shinobi or their allies. What was worse was that they only had two Shinobi in the finals and a Hyuga Prodigy was free of the Caged Bird Seal and in Whirlpool’s possession!

To just really add insult to injury, their schemes were shown to the Fire Daimyo and it only made things that much harder to show Konoha was the best village and could stand up to any threat. It was bad enough that their poor performance was broadcasted to the Fire Daimyo, but the fact the brat had called them out on things they had done made it even worse.

Of course, the higher ups were also glaring and pissed at Hiashi for making such a risky bet, but what could they do? Not only was it an inter-clan matter but the Fire Daimyo had already sanctioned the bet and any interference or attempts to void the agreement would be costly. In short they were screwed unless Hiashi could somehow pull a win out of somewhere, but Hiruzen and Danzo weren’t naïve, they could see clearly that Hiashi wouldn’t win against Naruto. The boy had shown tremendous skill, strength, speed, and agility while the Gentle Fist was an in your face blunt kind of fighting.

Unless Hiashi took the fight dead seriously, there was no way he was going to win and it would cost Konoha greatly.

“This is outrageous! Not only has that demon made it to the finals, but so has every one of his allies that didn’t fight each other! What’s worse is our own Shinobi failed to win except for two and even then they weren’t fighting Whirlpool Shinobi.” One of the civilians whined.

Unknown to them, they were still being monitored by a Shade and Naruto had to roll his eyes at them.

Honestly when Hiruzen set up the council to help with reconstruction and keeping the money going within the village after the Kyubi attack, the moron had done it all wrong. When Hiruzen retook office, he found he had fallen behind on active Shinobi and current economic and business methods and thus needed some help. So, he created the Civilian Council since many Shinobi who owned and controlled businesses were part of clans and thus were overseen partly by him and the Shinobi council while the civilians had many more connections outside the village.

Naruto couldn’t fault him for having them since he was getting old and his mind wasn’t the sharp weapon it was in his prime so trying to handle the Shinobi affairs while keeping the village secure after the attack didn’t really leave him the option to study up on the latest economic and business trends.

It was only after the civilians really started to push their weight around that Hiruzen and Danzo decided they were becoming expendable, which is why they needed another source of income until they could be forced out or put down. Hence why they gladly took missions from the Wind Daimyo, lowered costs such as reducing the Academy curriculum, and began raiding the Uzumaki and Namikaze accounts. They also wanted to take the lands of Uzu for their own since there were various metals, minerals, and natural resources there for the taking, but it was under the Fire Daimyo’s protection and thus couldn’t be touched by anyone other than Naruto himself.

Naturally that then led to the plan to subjugate and control Naruto beyond just being a weapon for them, but that’s been gone over before.

To the point, Naruto had a council for Civilian, economical, and business affairs but all of them were hand picked by him not voted in by the public like Hiruzen had done. He didn’t care if the people didn’t like the person selected, Naruto knew the person in charge was capable, trustworthy, and wasn’t going to try and throw their weight around to be some kind of big shot. The only way to be on any council was for Naruto to select you to be there, even if you were a clan head.

There was no inheriting a seat, no being given a seat when someone decided to step down, and no expectation of getting a seat when a seat holder died. Naruto had seen this time and again with nobles and their heirs: more often than not, the heirs were the absolute WORST choice to take their seat/place. Naruto wasn’t going to let that be done in his kingdom, you wanted a position then you damn well were going to earn it and keep earning it.

Naruto didn’t care if you were a Daimyo’s son, a clan head, or even a member of his own family, if you weren’t as good or better than the current seat holder than you were not getting the seat unless every other option sucked worse than you did. Even being a clan head didn’t give you the right to sit on the council, if Naruto felt someone else in the clan would be better suited to advising and giving input then they were on the council and the clan head would stay home. If you couldn’t make it a meeting due to some issue, Naruto chose who would go in your place and even then that didn’t mean the replacement would be staying in your place if you passed away.

No, Naruto wasn’t going to allow inheriting a position to exist with him and his advisors. If any children he had didn’t live up to his standards then they weren’t going to be named successor should he die or be incapacitated especially when his mates could easily maintain the kingdom in his absence if he was incapacitated.

He also had to smirk at Hiruzen since Tsunade and Jiraiya had all but spit in his face and threatened to fight him when he requested/ordered them to talk to Naruto and get him to realize his place was in Konoha. The old man had thrown a fit after they left and it was the second most enjoyable show of the week.

Anyway, back to the idiots and their current situation, many of the civilians nodded in agreement with their vocal councilman, “Doesn’t matter, there’s nothing that you can even attempt to do unless you want the Fire Daimyo’s wrath brought down on everyone.” Shikaku stated knowing the idiots would try to find some way to interfere in the fights.

The civilians all grumbled and scowled since they hated that the brat had gotten such influence and hold over them, “He’s right, there’s nothing we can do about the current status of the finals and any attempt will be the last straw for the Fire Daimyo. While he may not wipe out our village himself, he won’t stop anyone else from trying either and we’ll have no funding, supplies, or resources from the Daimyo to help us.” Hiruzen stated knowing that it was too dangerous and risky to try anything underhanded or sneaky while the Fire Daimyo was completely aware of what had been happening.

Danzo would have said something, but it was a moot point by this time since they had argued and debated on what should have been done for years and there was nothing gained from bringing it up again. Why waste energy arguing that could be spent working towards a solution to the current problems?

However, there was still one thing he had to comment on, “It also doesn’t help that the Hyuga Clan Head has made a possibly very costly bet while not even accounting for the danger it poses to the village let alone his clan.” Danzo stated as many eyes turned on Hiashi, who was still sitting there impassively.

“It’s not dangerous when the brat won’t win. The Hyuga Clan and the Gentle Fist are too superior to be beaten by the likes of him.” Hiashi stated making the other clan heads roll their eyes at him for his stupidity since it was clear from Naruto’s skills that Hiashi was more than just a little outmatched.

“You’d better pray so, Hiashi, because if you lose and they take the Branch Family, then the only hope we’ll ever have is if we can intercept and assassinate them.” Danzo stated making the majority of the clan heads glare.

“It doesn’t matter. If by some miracle he wins, the Hyuga Elders will use the seal to kill all the branch members. Even if that means we can’t keep Neji in the village, he can easily be handled through other means.” Hiashi stated horrifying the other clan heads since he was taking about killing over half of his clan.

Danzo nodded, “Mm, better corpses kept in the village than living bodies that can serve a foreign power and further populate.” Danzo stated with Hiruzen nodding.

“Yes, though I pray it doesn’t come to that since either way it will cost us. At the very least the contingency will cost our enemies too.” Hiruzen stated not wanting that contingency, but it was better than losing more than half the Hyuga to anyone outside of Konoha.

The other clan heads were just stuck in horror and shock that everyone seemed to be perfectly fine with the plan to kill over half a clan without batting an eye.

Unknown to them it wasn’t the first time this had happened for the “good of Konoha” as it was called over and over.

They really needed a way to get the fuck away from the village before their clan was next on the chopping block to preserve the greater good of Konoha.

Only one person/way came to mind and they just hoped he could help before they were utterly fucked.

Also, speaking of getting fucked.

**_Meanwhile: With Naruto_ **

**_********** LEMON START ***********_ **

“OH FUCK!” Kurenai Yuhi shouted as she was getting slammed into from behind by Naruto while Anko was under them licking both her clit and Naruto’s balls. Naruto was also holding her hair like a set of reins while Anko was groping her tits.

Kurenai wasn’t sure how it happened, one minute she was checking on Anko since she had been MIA since the prelims and the next she’s being fucked like a bitch in heat and was fucking loving it.

Upon arriving at Anko’s apartment, she used her key to get in and heard moaning and flesh slapping sounds coming from the bedroom and wondered what was going on since Anko had no one she was interested in right now. And contrary to popular belief, Anko wasn’t a slut or whore and only Kurenai and her had sex occasionally when neither had a potential lover.

Entering the back, she was shocked to see Anko in a mating press position being fucked by none other than Naruto and she felt her body heating up as she saw Anko submitting and moaning like a whore while the biggest dick she had ever seen slammed into her pussy. She was frozen in place as Anko declared her devotion, love, and submission to him as she kissed him and submitted to his dick and couldn’t help it as her hands began groping her own body.

Who could really blame her? 99% of the men of the village were sexist pigs or major assholes and the other 1% weren’t really her type or she was closer to sibling level than any chance of romantic level. At one point she was interested in Asuma, but he began showing his true colors when Naruto started ruining the Sarutobi Clan’s pristine image.

However, ever since that strange event a few months ago, she’d been having dreams of a man very similar to Naruto fucking and claiming her while she helped him keep his other lovers in line. It had been embarrassing and arousing for her every time she had the dream and when she saw Naruto she had nearly creamed her panties as her body shook with arousal and all but demanded she submit to and let him love her.

She had broken from her thoughts as Anko squealed, yes Anko Miterashi the badass snake bitch squealed, in pleasure as Naruto slammed into her pussy and came making her moan with her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

The next thing Kurenai knew, Naruto was behind her and groping her himself while kissing her neck, then clothes were flying as Anko groped her tits and fingered her, and then Naruto took her virginity and was fucking her like she was a toy for him… And she fucking loved it!

His dick filled her entirely while Anko’s tongue kept playing with her clit, which was very sensitive. Naruto would spank her ass while pulling her hair and Anko was roughly groping her tits while pinching her nipples.

She then broke from her musings and turned her attention to Naruto as he pulled her back and kissed her making her widen her eyes in shock and arousal as she moaned and she idly felt Anko come out from underneath her, “It feels amazing doesn’t it? Naruto-sama’s big fat dick digging into your pussy and fucking you like you’re a whore for him. The pleasure is so good that you feel like your melting, going insane, and going to die, but you don’t want him to stop.” Anko whispered in her ear seductively as she kept groping Kurenai’s tits making her moan into Naruto’s mouth as her mind was just filling with pleasure and desire as he fucked her.

Anko then licked her neck, “Naruto-sama convinced me to join Whirlpool, Kure-chan. I wanted you to come with me and he has something that will convince you… but first, he’s going to fuck your brains out.” Anko stated into her ear with a lustful smile before leaning back and watching Naruto pull Kurenai onto his lap and bounced her up and down. His dick fully sheathing into her birth canal and his balls occasionally slapping her clit from how hard he was thrusting up into her.

“Oh fuck! So good! More! Please give me more!” Kurenai moaned as Naruto bounced her on his dick while kissing, licking, and sucking on her neck and collarbone while his hands played with her tits, groping and molding them in his hands while flicking and twisting her nipples.

“I have no intention of stopping, Kurenai, not till you’re cumming your brains all over my dick and I fill you as well.” Naruto stated huskily into her ear making her blush and moan more as he kept thrusting into and bouncing her while Anko was sitting on the bed playing with herself.

“See Kure-chan? His dick is amazing and he can just keep going and going.” Anko stated playing with herself and licking the cum leaking from her pussy as she watched her new lord and lover fuck her best friend and claim her as a mate too. Anko had been marked during their fourth (or was it fifth?) round in the tower and she had added devotion to Naruto because his mate mark destroyed the curse mark on her shoulder, both because his power disliked it and because it showed she only belonged to him and no one else.

However, what Naruto and later some of his mates noticed was that Anko’s Mark was different: while they had a crimson spiral on them, Anko’s was blue. Naruto and Kira hypothesized that since Anko swore her devotion and loyalty over her love when she was first marked, it essentially made her a concubine rather than a full mate. This was confirmed by some of his demons who stated his other mates had a greater aura of authority than her, meaning she was essentially a lower wife than his current women.

Anko didn’t mind though, she still belonged to a wonderful family and had a stud for a lover that could please her. She was never one for leading or being in charge aside from times in the bedroom, so not having the title of “Queen” wasn’t that big of a loss for her. Plus Naruto wasn’t going to treat her any differently so no harm done.

Yesterday had also been an experience as she had met some of Naruto’s other mates and to say that Kira made sure she knew the pecking order would be an understatement of a life time. It didn’t help that Kira essentially told her that her ass was getting fucked the next time Kira was feeling horny and Naruto wasn’t available. Anko wasn’t sure if she should be excited or terrified of that thought. Probably a mixture of both.

She turned her attention back to the present as Kurenai moaned loudly and saw Naruto making out with her while one hand was now playing with her clit while Kurenai had a hand on the back of his head and was eagerly kissing him.

However, Anko quirked an eyebrow in curiosity as she heard Kurenai moan, “Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me like you’ve done in my dreams!” Kurenai moaned as she kept licking his tongue and bounced on his dick like a common whore.

Naruto merely chuckled, “So you’ve been having dreams huh? Guess that means you were always destined to be my mate.” Naruto stated as he began thrusting up into her even harder making her squeal in happiness.

The dreams weren’t that strange, Fara and some of his other mates had all admitted to having dreams of him claiming them after his draconic awakening and he guessed his little light show in Uzu triggered Kurenai. Anko may have just been a potential mate that could have been with him or possibly another, but Kurenai was meant to his and his alone just as Anko was now that he had claimed her.

“Yes! I’m your mate! I’m yours to fuck, love, impregnate, anything!” Kurenai screamed in bliss as her mind and heart were consumed by the pleasure and the love she was feeling.

Anko was slightly surprised since she may have enjoyed the first round with Naruto, but Kurenai seemed to be having it on a whole other level. Maybe it was because Naruto said she was destined to be his mate and she just naturally felt it more.

It wasn’t much longer till Naruto began thrusting faster and harder making Kurenai squeal in pleasure as she bounced on his dick wanting him to fill her entirely. Which of course, he did and Kurenai screamed in pleasure as his cum filled her womb and pussy, but Naruto didn’t mark her yet since he wanted her to be fully awake and knowing what she was getting into as well as the information he wanted to show her.

Letting her come down from her high, Naruto slowly withdrew from her making her moan as he laid her on the bed to catch her breath as Anko smiled and went over to him and licked his cock clean.

After letting Kurenai catch her breath, Anko helped her sit up before sitting behind her and wrapped her arms around Kurenai’s waist while kissing her neck, “Naruto-sama has something he needs to show you Nai-chan. It’s why he didn’t mark you as his mate yet, he wants you to have all the information before he claimed you fully.” Anko stated as she held Kurenai softly.

“W-what is it?” Kurenai asked still recovering from her first time having sex.

Naruto sighed a bit before unsealing a document since he and Anko were going to look for Kurenai after their bit of fun. Handing her the document, Naruto watched as she frowned before becoming shocked and outraged, “Th-this is-“ Kurenai stuttered feeling her blood boiling.

“A marriage/Slave contract added into a long term seduction mission for you to be involved with, married to, and serving Asuma Sarutobi with him still being free to sleep with other women while you’re to be a docile, obedient, breeder of a housewife for him.” Naruto stated not at all surprised since it was an old tale of desiring what you couldn’t have and keeping it to yourself when you’ve gotten it. Asuma just had a father with the authority to make it happen.

Kurenai shook with anger as her eyes leaked tears, “Bastards.” Kurenai shouted throwing the documents away as Anko hugged her and kissed her neck and shoulder lightly.

After a few minutes of her crying, Kurenai settled down and moved Anko’s arms before she crawled to Naruto and kissed him with love and desire, “Claim me, claim me and take me away from here. Just love me and never let me go.” Kurenai stated as tears went down her cheeks and it only increased as Naruto gently cupped her cheek and kissed her as he laid her on the bed.

Upon entering her, Kurenai moaned and wrapped her legs around him and bucked her hips against him as he began thrusting. Of course, she wasn’t going to let her best friend and new sister figure be left out.

With that in mind, she grabbed Anko’s arm and pulled her down into a kiss making the purplette moan and it only increased as Naruto began fingering her and Kurenai groped her breasts.

“Oh fuck!” Anko moaned as he scraped his nail against her clit and Kurenai smirked before she leaned in and began sucking on Anko’s boobs.

Naruto merely smirked at the sight already wondering how Kurenai would fare against his other mates. For now though, both she and Anko were his to enjoy and dominate and the two looked to be needing it.

Hence why he quickly made a clone and it inserted himself into Anko’ ass making her moan. After destroying her curse mark, Anko had thrown herself at him and hadn’t let him leave the bed for well over 6 hours straight and had wanted him to claim her entirely, so she had him cum in her mouth, all over her face and tits, her back, on her ass, and then filling her ass and pussy to the brim with his cum. The result was also him taking her anal virginity with her being glad that at least one first belonged to him.

Since then, Anko had been a bit of an anal slut as she kept a butt plug in her and was always ready for some anal pleasure from Naruto, who was happy to give it to her or any of his mates. Although, Anko seemed to like it more than the other did, but each had their own preference and kink.

Mikoto loved blowjobs while she was on her knees looking up at him with adoration and love.

Vereesa loved to dress as the helpless prisoner and he was the lord coming to claim his new property.

Fara, as ironic or possibly funny as it was, loved being taken doggy style while she wore a collar around her neck and had a leash attached.

Zasphun loved hard, rough, brutal sex that honestly would leave her sore and bruised for days.

Vashj at times was a bit extreme (to the other girls) as she loved dressing slutty for Naruto and then worshipping and proclaiming him as her god and king and her body was his to use, love, enjoy, and fuck. She would state as much and worship him with such devotion that they occasionally thought she truly believed he was her god.

Granted, that was because she was privy to some information that Naruto hadn’t publicly announced yet. It wasn’t Naruto told her, but she was so attuned to magic and Naruto himself, that she just knew. Of course, she wouldn’t tell anyone till her lord and Love was ready.

Anyway, back to the girls and their fun, Noctel liked to be given dirty talk, spanked, and talking like a common whore instead of the holy warrior she was trained to be.

Natalia liked any position where she was riding him, didn’t matter if he was on his back or sitting, she loved bouncing on his dick and letting him see her ass jiggle or her tits bounce.

Sally liked bondage and being at his mercy especially when he’d mock her because she was a priest and there she was being fucked like a common whore.

Kira… well… Kira just loved sex. She didn’t care about position, anal or pussy, mouth or tits, or anything. As long as Naruto was involved in some way, she loved it and was eager to go.

And based on the looks Kurenai was giving, not only was she going to be wild with normal sex, but was going to be wanting anal too.

Not that he minded of course, the only women that could handle more than 5 rounds before they were exhausted or fucked silly were Kira and Mikoto. They were only able because they insisted on him not holding back and simply fucking them as hard as he could. First time that occurred, they couldn’t walk straight for nearly a week and then wanted him to do it again.

Vereesa has tried her hand too, but she was still too unused to sex after going nearly a century without sex. So she was still trying not to cum her brains out in the first couple rounds so she could go longer and fully enjoy having a lover and love again.

Anko had only been able to go longer than normal because they did a few rounds and then she was marked, which rejuvenated her and let her go a few more rounds.

Shaking those thoughts away, Naruto leaned down and kissed Kurenai making her moan, both from enjoying the kiss and the fact her tits were scraping against his chest.

It was going to be a good morning and the two may not be able to leave the bed by the time he was done with them.

They’d probably be ok with that too.

**_Hours later: LEMON END_ **

Naruto was walking through the village, while being given a wide birth by everyone, after he finished fucking Kurenai and Anko into unconsciousness. He made sure to place security around Anko’s apartment and had Shades in place to monitor them should anyone wish to try anything.

As he walked, he couldn’t help but picture what this place would look like once he was ready: buildings on fire, screams of pain and terror, streets red with blood, bodies lying everywhere with many not being whole, and his forces flanking him as he cut down enemy after enemy before him.

It would be bloody, death filled, legendary, and horrific.

It would be glorious.

And it would all start by his hand and desire and would only stop by said things as well. Konoha suffered, relaxed, and survived on his whims and desires alone.

He broke from his musings as he sensed an energy signature near him and smiled before motioning before him. A second later, Jiraiya appeared and the onlookers held their breath wondering if Jiraiya was going to show his loyalty by killing the brat who had caused their troubles.

Jiraiya then smiled, “C’mon, Tsu-chan wants to have a formal introduction.” Jiraiya stated making Naruto smile and nod before the two took off making the remaining civilians gawk at the sight.

At one of the more secluded training grounds, Naruto and Jiraiya landed to see Tsunade and Shizune there. Tsunade was smiling and trying to keep tears at bay while Shizune was smiling with a large blush on her face.

Naruto merely smiled and stood in front of Tsunade, “Hello Naruto-kun.” Tsunade stated before offering her hand, “I’m Tsunade.” She continued clearly trying to figure out how to act.

Naruto merely chuckled, “It’s nice to meet you, grandmother.” Naruto stated making her smile since knowing it wasn’t a shot at her age made her happier, “But really, can’t I get a hug?” Naruto stated spreading his arms before he was engulfed in a near bone crushing hug while his head was sandwiched between her large boobs.

Tsunade was hugging him for dear life while letting tears flow easily while Shizune was smiling at the scene along with Jiraiya, who was also crying. Six months ago, he would have been jealous of Naruto’s position, but let’s just say that he had had plenty of time to fully enjoy himself along with Tsunade after Naruto came back. Jiriaya honestly didn’t think there was a day that had passed without him and Tsunade going at it like a couple of newlyweds and it had only increased (along with them getting back into combat shape) after that pulse of light that they knew came from Naruto.

They’d never share it with anyone from Konoha of course. Their grandson was already a massive target, why make him an even bigger one?

Jiriaya broke from his musings as Naruto was now hugging and supporting a crying Tsunade as she apologized for leaving and for not being there for him. Naruto merely stroked her hair and hugged her while smiling lightly, “Tsunade-baachan, while part of me wishes we could have had a relationship much sooner, I can’t be upset as if we had then I never would have become the man I am today and wouldn’t have the gifts and family I’ve built because of it.” Naruto stated as he pulled back and used his thumbs to wipe her tears away before kissing her forehead making her and Jiriaya widen their eyes since it was kind of her thing to do that to those she loved.

Naruto then released her from the hug and looked at Jiriaya, “Can I get a grandfather hug too?” Naruto asked and Jiraiya smiled before walking up and giving him a hug while also letting tears leak from his eyes. He had a family and because of Hiruzen it was taken from him for decades.

Tsunade smiled at the scene before wiping her eyes and shaking her head, “Alright, enough with the mushy stuff. You’re competing in the finals in a month. While it’s clear you can handle anything that’s thrown at you, we still want to help you if we can.” Tsunade stated smiling at Naruto since it was clear from the prelims that he was more than capable of handling himself.

“At the very least, I’d like you to sign the Toad contract since both your father and I signed it.” Jiriaya stated while patting Naruto’s shoulder.

Naruto smiled, “Well, I do have a few people who would both like to meet you and I have my own interest in them meeting you since they do want to meet their in-laws.” Naruto stated surprising Jiriaya and Tsunade, “Yeah, we haven’t done it formally, but I do have women in my life that are wives to me and they’d love to meet you.” Naruto stated as he had explained to his mates that he wanted to become married through normal means when he had his whole family assembled since they should be present and his women completely understood and happily agreed.

“D-do we have any…” Tsunade asked wondering just how much they may have missed out on.

Naruto chuckled and shook his head, “No, I haven’t been blessed with any children yet, though it isn’t from their lack of trying.” Naruto stated chuckling a bit since a few of his mates had tried quite a few times and taken quite a few loads in hopes of being given his child, but hadn’t been successful yet.

Tsunade smiled, “Well, I hope we get to meet them soon.” Tsunade stated with Jiriaya nodding.

“Well you can meet a few of them today, they came with me from Whirlpool.” Naruto stated surprising them and making them smile, “C’mon, we have a lot of catching up to do.” Naruto stated leading the three to his hotel to give proper introductions.

**_With Itachi_ **

Itachi liked to think of himself as calm and collected to the point very few things could surprise him and he could count the things that had on one hand.

1: He’d be ordered to kill his clan

2: There were other worlds beyond his native one

3: He’d end up fighting demons, bull creatures, elementals, and other magical entities.

4: He’d be serving as a soldier and general for his teacher’s son.

5: He’d willingly be involved in a plan to cripple and destroy Konoha, and with a clear conscience at that.

But now, now he’d have to add one more to that list.

His mission seemed incredibly simple: escort Yukie Fujikaze aka Koyuki Kazahana to Snow Country, kill her bastard uncle and his supporters, and place Koyuki on the throne until Naruto could establish a new regent to free her from the obligation of ruling.

Of course appearing simple didn’t make it true, and it wasn’t the enemies that were the issue, it was his charge. Koyuki had, to put it plainly, been a major pain in the ass with her complaining and running away and even her loyal ninja guard, Fubuki, was getting pissed. One of his Orc soldiers was tempted to cut her legs off to keep her in place and then have a priest use magic to reattach them later.

Itachi could honestly say he was tempted to do it, but controlled himself since it wouldn’t make a good impression on her people if they did that and Naruto wanted them under his authority.

However none of that was a surprise to him. What was a surprise was one minute he’s alone talking to Koyuki while she’s screaming her head off at him and he’s actually showing a rare bit of agitation, then they’re in the bed with clothes flying all over the room, he’s inside her and groping her firm D cups. The whole time, she’s kissing him and wrapping her legs and arms around him, and they end up spending over 4 hours in the bed before getting to their current position.

Said position was Itachi on his back holding onto a glowing and smiling Koyuki while stroking her hair as she laid on his chest with her normally pristine hair now a sweaty mess. However, on his other side was Fubuki just as naked as Koyuki and showing her tight ass and perky CC cups and she was smiling and glowing too.

She had come in at about hour 2 of his and Koyuki’s mating and Koyuki had ordered her to join before she dragged her into the bed before Itachi and Koyuki both began enjoying her. She was hesitant for the first few minutes and then got REALLY into it before turning the tables on her boss and things continued.

Itachi couldn’t recall the last time he had such intense and passionate sex. The closest times he could think of were with his first girlfriend Izumi and a very needy succubus that had caught Itachi bathing in one of the rivers and jumped him for release.

“Mm, I didn’t know someone so stoic could be so wild in bed.” Koyuki teased while kissing where his heart was and trailing her tongue on his chest.

“And I see you’re not just a screamer when arguing.” Itachi teased back making her blush before she and Fubuki smirked and gripped his recovering member.

“Well, how could she not when you’re stretching and filling her poor pussy with this lovely item.” Fubuki stated stroking him a bit making Itachi hum a bit.

“Up for round 2?” Koyuki asked rising up and letting him see her body again while Fubuki grinned and sat up as well.

“Actually, I think it’s round 8, and yes I am.” Itachi stated before he kissed her and pulled her onto his lap to ride him while his hands went to Fubuki’s breasts.

As they continued their love making, Itachi had a VERY sneaking suspicion that this was Naruto’s doing somehow, but honestly couldn’t find it in him to care that much as he was truly enjoying himself and felt his own connection forming to Koyuki and Fubuki.

Itachi and Shisui had both been modified by Naruto using his mixture of powers. The reason being that neither of them were very keen on the idea of taking a sibling’s eyes to save their own. While Itachi was fully capable of fighting blind, Naruto wanted him to be able to see his future lover, take in her beauty and appearance, see her dressed up for their wedding, see his children when they are born and watch them grow up, see the splendors and wonders of them standing on an alter and getting married one day.

Thus Naruto had performed a careful process of infusing their bodies with demonic, draconic, and holy energies that not only cured Itachi of an illness that was plaguing him, but had fully cemented both of their eyes and made them free of the draining and strenuous effects of using the Mangekyo.

Of course, that also had the side effect of them being a bit more appreciative of the female bodies around them and being able to “bond” to them as mates. Shisui had actually taken a succubus as a lover and she had more than encouraged him to take any other lovers he found.

Currently, Itachi’s best friend was in Bird Country helping out a situation there as well. Though he had to wonder if things were going similar for him.

However, Itachi couldn’t help but feel that this… this situation had been done by Naruto and was directly influenced by him to happen somehow…not that Itachi was complaining of course. Though he had a sneaking suspicion his mother had her own hand in this.

He broke from his musings as Koyuki leaned down and dangled her tits in his face and he happily obliged her desires.

Maybe this mission would be fun after all.

**_With Shisui_ **

Unknown to Itachi, Shisui was having a similar experience as he was lying in bed with Toki, the Daimyo of the Bird Country, naked on his right kissing him as he held her ass and enjoyed the sight of her CC cup tits. On his left was his succubus lover Kuina also naked and kissing his neck while her DD cup breasts pressed against him.

On top of him was a woman named Fuen, who apparently entered Toki’s service a year ago. She was bouncing rapidly as her D cup tits bounced and she moaned out her love for him, which he had no doubt had something to do with Naruto and his demoness as well.

However, Shisui would be a fool to complain and was simply content to fully enjoy and relax before he had to be in Konoha. He also had to ensure Toki got her revenge and then explain to her what Naruto wanted of her country and land.

**_Konoha Stadium: Day of Chunin Exam Finals_ **

Konoha was bustling with activity as the Chunin Exam Finals were to begin. However, quite a few lords and nobles wanted to see the Whirlpool competitors as well as Naruto Namikaze fighting. This was both for their own entertainment and because of caution/interest since Whirlpool had been steadily expanding its holdings across the world.

Just this past month, Snow (now spring country) and Bird became part of the Whirlpool Dominion as it was becoming called. This gave them a major control over trade routes since most of the eastern and northern countries now lived under Whirlpool’s banner.

Naturally, a few were seeing the clear writing on the wall that they either needed to prepare for war or for negotiations since no power spread like that and then decided to just stop and go no further. Especially after the hostile, from outside views, takeovers of Sea and Water Countries.

It was even rumored that the Crescent Moon Kingdom had been absorbed into the growing empire. Rumors also stated the king, crown prince, and prince’s son had been killed in a coup by the Head Advisor of the Kingdom only for Whirlpool to have come in and kill all the usurpers with vicious precision. Their heads were even said to be mounted on spikes at the palace.

Another rumor stated that the Crown Prince’s ex wife had become involved with a high ranking member of Whirlpool and sworn the country and herself to Whirlpool’s service.

What they didn’t know was that it was in fact true. Prince Michiru’s former wife Amayo had indeed sworn the country to Whirlpool and sworn herself to Minato (as he was the one to lead the attack) as his concubine and slave, which was a rather triggered experience for Kushina. However, it was accepted and Kushina had been bonding with her new servant and had bedded her along with Minato and found it enjoyable with Amayo taking a maid position for the couple.

Naruto was honestly wondering how long it’d be before he had little brothers and sisters running around as his parents had barely gone 6 hours without having some alone time. It made Kira and his mates laugh since they saw where he got it from in addition to his grand parents on his father’s side.

Same could be said for his grand-uncle and cousin as Tobirama had actually become involved with an Uzumaki that Naruto wasn’t even aware of named Fuka. The woman in question had shown up two weeks after Naruto fully resurrected the Uzumaki and the Senju brothers. She took a quick liking to Tobirama and the two hit it off well.

Setsura had taken to Tayuya and she had REALLY taken to him even going as far as to try and not curse around him since she didn’t want him to become offended. Of course Setsura removed her fears and found it amusing how she could be kind one moment and then swearing like a drunken sailor on leave the next moment.

Naruto and the others had heard her swear quite a bit, especially when Setsura was giving her some intimate attention.

Anyway, back to here and now, the stadium was bustling with murmurs and people being there while the assholes from Konoha were shocked to see a dozen or so Uzumaki among the Daimyos with Han posing as the Daimyo of Whirlpool since it was both a ninja and royal installation. Han was chosen because since he normally concealed his face, no one would know it was him where Roshi could possibly be recognized. The Uzumaki, counting Tayuya, were there as Han’s “guards” with Roshi there in armor and a face mask as his chief guard.

Naruto knew the assholes would be furious at there being Uzumaki out in the world that they didn’t have control over and this would just make them beyond pissed.

Also among the Daimyo and standing guard next to the Fire Daimyo and his entourage were Minato and Kushina dressed in full gear and wearing face masks to conceal their identities for now. Minato also had a war axe on his back while Kushina had a pair of blades with chains connected to them that she had taken a liking to during training.

It had been a nice reunion for Nobunaga, his wife, Minato, and Kushina and the four had caught up on quite a bit in private including what Naruto was and what he had done. To say Nobunaga and his wife were shocked would be an understatement, but were glad it was at least someone they could trust leading the rising power that was Whirlpool.

Nobunaga had understood and even sympathized with Naruto’s goal as the nations and countries were in chaos and needed order. However, Nobunaga couldn’t just hand Fire Country over as not only would it make him look like an incompetent ruler, but also a weak man since he wouldn’t stand up to the coming tide.

Minato and Kushina has understood and informed him that Naruto planned to add Fire Country later on after he finished with Konoha. They assured him the innocent wouldn’t be harmed unless they attacked Naruto, but the rest were going to be put down, no exceptions.

While Nobunaga was a more peace loving man, he understood the reasoning. Konoha had only become a blight on his country since the Third had retook his position. They had lied to him, harmed someone that might as well be his nephew, attempted clan and royal line theft, and also schemed to turn said nephew into a weapon and slave for their village like it was an everyday occurrence and shouldn’t weigh on their conscience at all.

No, Konoha wasn’t what it was during the first two Hokage and was a mere shell of its former self. He was tempted to march his army into Konoha and wipe out the ruling body and village itself before seeing if the next generation wasn’t just a little more humble.

However, that was a no go since he knew the Uzumaki too well. Naruto didn’t want a simple execution and be done with it. No, he wanted pain, humiliation, vengeance. An Uzumaki was you greatest ally or your absolute worst enemy and Naruto showed that while he had values from each side of his family, vengeance and payback were at the highest peak right next to protecting family.

Unknown to him, the value of vengeance had only been nurtured and fed with Arthas and Sylvanas raising him. Jaina taught him the value of patience and gathering knowledge before you struck as well as ensuring those you struck deserved your wrath so you didn’t become like them.

Alexstrasza taught him the core value of protecting what was yours before you worried about protecting what was others’. Spending too much time helping others left you open to enemies and problems you hadn’t foreseen and how could you help others when you can’t even help yourself?

His other mothers, despite not having as much time with him, had all influenced the man he was today in some form or another, but Naruto took the value of revenge to heart above all.

Anyway, back to the point, Nobunaga assured his two friends that he’d do nothing to support Konoha nor would he do anything to destroy it himself.

At the here and now, sitting beside Nobunaga and his wife was their eldest daughter, Claudette. Said young woman had fiery red hair, a lean and fit body with E cup breasts, wide hips, and bouncy ass. She was in a breastplate that was shaped like a sports bra, a pair of armored boots, some armored bracers that covered the back of her hand, and a tight pair of leather pants with a thong styled armor over her nether regions. She also had a large claymore style sword on her back and an armored tiara around her head.

The reason she was dressed like this was because she decided that if she couldn’t be the heir to the throne, then she was going to learn how to fight and ensure whoever she married was her equal and not some pompous asshole who thought she was his whore. She showed off her body as she trained under a Kunoichi and knew her body would distract enemies and allow her to make them regret it.

This came about as at one point in time, she was told she was betrothed to a boy that would be her equal and unite the two powers of Fire Country into one line. She was going to marry Minato and Kushina’s son when they were both of proper age, with Claudette being four years older than him. However, that plan went down the drain when her family was told the boy had died with his parents and thus she threw herself into training. She refused to marry anyone that couldn’t beat her in combat and as of yet, no one had even come close and quite a few nobles had nearly lost their heirs to her blade when they either were sore losers or tried to claim her without her consent.

Of course, she was intrigued when her father and mother informed her that her fiancé was in fact alive and a prominent figure within the rising power that was Whirlpool. She wasn’t too proud to admit her interest was highly peaked since she had looked into the exploits of both Minato and Kushina to see if her potential husband would have lived up to her standards.

She also wasn’t too proud to admit she had blushed and felt a pleasurable tingle go up her spine when she and her family watched the prelims. Not only did his looks appeal to her, but the savagery, brutality, efficiency, and skillful way he handled his opponents also gained more of her attention. She wasn’t ashamed to say that he was better than she was just from the brief exchange she witnessed of him using one of his swords.

It honestly had gotten her blood pumping and her body feeling excited, both pure and sexual, at the prospect of facing and potentially marrying the man. Finally there was a man that could hold his own in a fight and wasn’t just seeking political power or training to gain muscles and show off, a real alpha male that wouldn’t take shit from anyone at any time.

A man she could definitely marry and love.

Unknown to her, another two woman had given their attention to Naruto for those exact reasons. One was Matatabi, the two tailed demon cat, and who could really blame her since he had fucked, tamed, and dominated Kira so why wouldn’t she desire that same man?!?

The other was none other than Tsune Inuzuka, the head of the Inuzuka clan and former teammate of Kushina’s. The display in the prelims had just been the tipping point for Tsume. Her body had been practically howling at her to track down the being that caused the pillar of light and swear to be his bitch and mate forever before submitting to him entirely. She had had to fight back her arousal and killer instinct as she was in a near perpetual heat ever since and nothing she did would calm her body.

Then she saw him when he arrived in the village and her arousal skyrocketed and forced her to find a secluded space to relieve herself to thoughts of him and finally got some form of release and respite. It was then she knew Naruto had caused that pulled of light and the fact he had that much power just made him all the more desirable to her.

Naturally she wasn’t going to tell anyone what she knew, the idiots and assholes would likely accuse her of being a spy or traitor before arresting and killing her. It wasn’t that she was a coward, but why make too many enemies to handle when your future mate was crushing said enemies one by one like they were common insects?

No offense to the Aburame clan of course.

She had also noticed her daughter acting a fidgety as well, but it wasn’t to the level that Tsume herself was. That led her to the conclusion that Hana had found a potential mate, but it wasn’t Naruto. She just hoped it wasn’t someone from Konoha or there’d be trouble if she found a way to leave the village.

Unknown to her, Hana was reacting to Kimimaro after he saved her from some drunks a week ago. Said Kaguya member had been going with Mael to get food along with deliver a message for Naruto to a friend of his.

However, they had stopped when they heard screaming and shouting and decided to investigate before finding Hana being attacked. Kimimaro, for reasons unknown to him at the time, felt his blood boil at the sight and quickly dispatched them before ensuring Hana was alright. She was and was grateful for his help as well as giving her a spare coat since her clothing was torn in some places.

The three had parted ways with Hana giving Kimimaro a kiss on the cheek, which made Kimimaro feel strange, in his opinion. Hana then headed for home with a blush on her face and Mael chuckled before dragging Kimimaro along to finish their task.

Of course, Naruto then had to explain to Kimimaro just what he was feeling and why, which was entertaining from one standpoint but sweatdrop worthy from another.

Regardless, it would seem that Kimimaro found a potential mate, Naruto just needed to be sure she wasn’t one of the idiots that he’d be killing soon enough. His Shades hadn’t seen anything, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t harboring ill will towards him.

It was unlikely given her mother, but since her brother clearly was a moron and hater, it was better to be safe than sorry.

Up above in the Kage booth, Hiruzen was using every ounce of control he had to not show his anger at the group of Uzumaki there. How could so many have missed his sweeper teams?!? He had done so to ensure he had full control of the Uzumaki while any adult members would have their minds raided for information before being turned into breeding stock and loyal soldiers.

He broke from his rantings and delusions as he heard someone approaching and saw the “Kazekage” there and put in a smile, “Ah, Kazekage-sama, welcome. I hope the trip wasn’t too difficult for you.” Hiruzen stated giving a fake smile since he’d be perfectly fine with it if Suna went under.

“Not at all, it was rather pleasant. Unlike Konoha, my people are bred to endure many hardships due to our location.” The “Kazekage” really Orochimaru in disguise stated making Hiruzen twitch his eye slightly at the jab.

“Yes well, the previous wars have shown our Shinobi are made durable as well.” Hiruzen stated back keeping the forced smile.

Before Orochimaru could reply, they heard a deep gruff voice, **“Bah! Past wars mean nothing, it’s the here and now that matters.”** Grom stated walking up in armored leggings that had a loincloth between the legs, armored boots, a pair of pauldrons that strapped across his chest, a pair of open handed gauntlets, his axe on his back, and the Uzukage hat on his head. The armor all had Warsong colors of royal purple and silver.

Naturally, Hiruzen and Orochimaru widened their eyes in shock at the sight of the supposed Uzukage as he was very intimidating and definitely not Human.

However, both also had to widen their eyes seeing Itachi and Shisui acting as his guards and wearing a crimson and black version of the normal Anbu attire with extra armor and mesh added and of course, an Uzu headband on their heads. They also saw that Itachi had a ninjato and a pair short swords/blades on him while Shisui had a ninjato and a pair of scythes on him.

Before either could even think to comment on the three before them, another voice spoke up, “I have to agree with Lord Uzukage. It doesn’t matter how well you did in the past war, what matters is how well you’ll do now.” A stated walking up with two Shinobi of Kumo named Darui and C.

 **“Yes, the past is a good teacher, but not a good predictor.”** Zabuza stated coming up with Mei and Isobu flanking him.

He liked using his new voice after his powers stabilized and he grew accustomed to them, which was in no small part to him and Isobu breaking in his new bed, his office desk, his shower, his office chair, his couches, and then still going at it on the floor and against the walls. After getting his stamina, lust, and such under control, he began training with other Death Knights and demons to fully get the hang of his powers.

He and the others had to inwardly laugh at the stunned and surprised looks from Hiruzen and Orochimaru, though the latter was only visible at his eyes. They knew about the invasion, but Naruto had already put forces and agents in place to handle those matters while they could fight anyone within Konoha once the killing started.

The three men then smirked at each other before taking their seats with Zabuza and Grom planting their weapons in front of them to allow them to sit.

However, Hiruzen’s mind was also racing since Grom definitely wasn’t the armored figure he had fought those years ago. So that begged the question: was this really the Uzukage or was he merely a public face for that armored warrior?

But Hiruzen and Orochimaru weren’t the only ones stunned as Orochimaru’s guards, Hiruzen’s Anbu guards, and the people below that could see them were stunned as well.

Counted among those was Sasuke Uchiha, who was merely staring intently at his brother and cousin. He wasn’t a fool, Naruto mentioning that he had fought Itachi and having been there when the massacre happened meant Itachi was either with Naruto in Whirlpool or Naruto at least knew where he was. Before Wave, if he had seen Itachi, he would have been pissed and lashed out violently, but Naruto’s words still rang in his ears about the different facts of his clan’s demise. Sasuke had done some digging, his status helping as well as his stealth skills and Kakashi having some access, and found Naruto had been right about several things, which led him to believe it wasn’t simply Itachi and them being upset about weak clan members, something much bigger was going on.

Then during the month, he had received a message with the Uzumaki spiral on it, _You will soon have to choose who you give loyalty to. Answers aren’t the only thing that await with the correct choice. Make sure you choose correctly._ Had been what the message said and he had struggled over it because Konoha was the home of the Uchiha, a village they had helped build, but the nagging feeling in his mind and gut over the fact he could get some real answers to his questions was just driving him insane.

Kakashi, surprisingly, had voiced his opinion to Sasuke in that going to find answers wouldn’t be terrible. While Konoha was his home yes, he needed the answers to finally put the deaths behind him and gain closure, something Kakashi hadn’t been able to truly have.

Back to now, Sasuke then turned his attention over to Naruto, who was just standing there with his arms crossed and eyes closed not bothered by anything or even paying anything attention… or that’s what it seemed like anyway.

Since returning from Wave, Sasuke had been more observant and begun to see beneath the smiling faces of some of the political body of the village. The civilians all had a gleam in their eye when looking at him, almost like he was a profit or meal ticket for them, and the Hokage and two of the Elders looked at him like they were appreciating a tool that was at their disposal and always would be.

Needless to say, he really had to hold back lashing out at those looks and screaming in rage every time he saw them. They didn’t care about him, they wanted his status or bloodline for their own purposes and nothing more.

It was that new perspective that let him know Naruto was completely aware of everything going on around him and was prepared for any and everything that could come at him.

It was also this new perspective that let him see that his teammates had changed after that beam of light from Whirlpool. Sakura no longer hounded him for dates and began to train more seriously and Sai had actually lost some creepy factor and acted a bit more like a normal person… though he could still do without the constant mentions of his (Sasuke) or other people’s dicks.

He broke from his thoughts as Genma Shiranui arrived to start the exams while Hiashi Hyuga was standing across from them, “Alright! As you all know, there will be an exhibition match between Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Hiashi Hyuga. The Fire Daimyo has witnessed and approved the wager on both sides and any attempts to cheat the other will be met with hostile action by the Daimyo and his forces.” Genma stated making many murmur as the competitors for the finals went up to the waiting area.

Hiashi had a cocky smirk on his face thinking he would win just because he was a Hyuga and had the Gentle Fist. He also knew that if by some miracle the brat did win, the Hyuga Elders were stationed to use the seal immediately and ensure he got nothing more than Neji.

Unknown to him, the Branch Members had already been taken away and had the seal removed with the Daimyo’s soldiers watching over them in a secure area. To be sure that no one reported this, a powerful genjutsu was put over the compound so no one would be able to know until the bet was finished. Nobunaga wasn’t naïve and Naruto had warned him the Hyuga could and would do such a thing as they’ve more than once sacrificed the Branch to ensure that their bloodline stayed in their control and their control alone. Nobunaga, after seeing how many of his “loyal” nobles were actually in the Hyuga’s pocket and how many back alley dealings the Hyuga had done to ensure they always benefitted more than others, he was VERY inclined to agree and thus had Minato and Kushina help gather the Branch Family and move them to a secure location.

Nobunaga would send a runner with the results of the bet and if Naruto won, then Naruto had an agent in place to move them out of Konoha before anyone could stop them. Anyone that attempted to violate the bet would be met with force, punishment, and possibly execution.

Back to the matter at hand though, Naruto merely stood there not really caring about Hiashi at all. He just needed Genma to call the match to start so he could get down to business.

Speak of the devil, “Both parties are aware of the terms of the bet?” Genma asked and both nodded, “Very well, but if either of you use anything other than Taijutsu then you WILL be forfeiting the match.” Genma stated wanting to be clear and the two nodded, “Both competitors ready?” Genma asked and Hiashi nodded and Naruto stood there a moment before he moved.

Naruto tapped a seal on his arm and his armor was pulled in leaving him in a pair of black pants, boots, and a red undershirt. Naturally, many women whistled, cheered, drooled, or blushed brightly at seeing his muscled and toned body while several people were shocked at the scars on the visible parts of his body.

Claudette was blushing like crazy since she found few men that tried to court her had a body that could match Naruto’s. The ones that did were all muscle and no skill or finesse.

Mei and Mabui merely licked their lips in appreciation for what they were seeing. The two had yet to fully get with Naruto, but were even more determined now.

The same could be said for the other women that had a thing for Naruto as they were eyeing his body lustfully and refused to look away.

Of course, even those that didn’t full on have a thing for Naruto, such as Tenten, Hinata, or Temari, had to blush too since Naruto put any guy their age and several older than them to shame with his body and physique.

However, once the shock and arousal settled down, they took note of the tattoos he had on his arms. The left arm was simple with the Uzumaki, Senju, and Uchiha clan symbols. Above all of them was a silver dragon with 10 tails roaring proudly beside a 10 tailed crimson fox.

The right arm though was what was strange to them: at the top of his arm was a tri-horned helm with a ghostly blue fire behind it. Underneath was a vicious looking sword that had a ram skull on it while two fractured hammers came out from behind it at the upper corners and a spear was behind the sword horizontally with two skulls on it. The tattoo also had a blue glow and the items looked to have ice on them.

Under that was a gold anchor with two cutlasses crosses behind it in front of a gold ship’s wheel with a green banner. Next to that was a green raven emblem with four arrows crossed in front of it and half a white mask with a purple tear streak on it. Yet still next to that one, was a black dragon and a red dragon in an ouroboros pattern. Next under that was a blue square with a gold lion outlined over it. Lastly, and next to the last item, was a strange emblem that looked like a odd shaped horseshoe with a diamond in the middle.

Unknown to the outsiders, the tattoo on his left arm was his banner emblem and showing he had the Uzumaki, Uchiha, and Senju clans. The right arm in order was his father’s emblem for his empire, the scourge’s emblem, Theramore’s emblem, the Forsaken’s emblem, the twin dragonflight’s emblem, the Alliance’s emblem, and then the Horde’s emblem.

It was symbolic in that he belonged to those groups, but his allegiance was to the others above them. The Horde and Alliance were equal, Theramore was above them with the Forsaken and the dragonflights, then the Scourge, and his father’s empire was above those. For his it was his loyalty to the clans he had, but his kingdom was above that.

Basically, yes he was loyal to each group, but if he had to choose between them and the next group above them, then that group was going to lose. He loved his mothers and their people, but if they threatened his father and the stability the empire had, them he was going to put them down.

Same could be said for his clans too, he valued family but that didn’t give you a pass if you were going to cause problems for his empire and close family.

Naruto then forced those thoughts away and merely looked at Hiashi before turning to Genma and nodding, who returned it, “Then let the exhibition match begin.” Genma called before jumping away and Hiashi settled into a “high” form of the Gentle Fist and stared at Naruto.

Naruto just stood there his hands at his sides looking at Hiashi in boredom and not making any move to defend or prepare for an attack. Standing there didn’t really work for Hiashi, who was quickly growing impatient, and he launched at Naruto going for a palm strike, but all he hit was air as Naruto merely turned to the side and then stuck his leg out to trip Hiashi and make him stumble and fall into the dirt.

Before Hiashi could get his bearings, Naruto kicked him right in the ass sending back into the dirt and then a kick to the ribs sent Hiashi skidding across the ground dirtying his pristine robes. Hiashi caught himself and quickly got to his feet and brushed some dirt from his face while glaring at Naruto, who was still looking at him in boredom. Naruto then yawned, further infuriating Hiashi even mote and launched at Naruto again.

However, Naruto was prepared as he blocked strike after strike not letting Hiashi get within six inches of hitting him with any of his strikes while maintaining his bored look. Naruto then leaned back dodging a palm thrust and brought his leg up kneeing Hiashi right in the face before Naruto then twisted and hit him in the ribs with a roundhouse that sent him tumbling away.

Hiashi grit his now bloody teeth as he got up off the ground and saw Naruto walking towards him still bored and growled as he got into another stance and Naruto didn’t seem bothered by it at all, “Eight Trigrams: 512 Palms!” Hiashi stated launching at Naruto, who merely stopped and spread his arms in invitation for him.

Hiashi got close and jabbed Naruto twice with his fingers, “2 Palms! 4 Palms! 8 Palms! 16 Palms! 32 Palms! 64 Palms! 128 Palms! 256 Palms! 512 Palms!” Hiashi shouted doubling the amount of hits he gave each time before ending it with a palm thrust to Naruto’s heart knowing it would incapacitate him and if things went bad then they could always extract his seed and impregnate some women with it.

Naruto skidded back a few feet and just stood there with his head hanging making many think he had passed out or was dead only to widen their eyes in shock as Naruto merely raised his head and popped his neck, “That’s nice, but are you ready to fight now?” Naruto asked still looking bored as Hiashi stared at him in shock and outrage.

“Impossible! No one could shrug off that many hits to their chakra network! The damage would be catastrophic!” Hiashi shouted in denial trying to find some evidence of trickery or illusions and finding none.

“Please, if that’s true then you people are even bigger wimps than I gave you credit for.” Naruto stated before he raised his shirt showing his defined muscles and setting the women off again before he pointed to a large burn mark on his left pectoral that also had a white line in the middle, “See this? I got stabbed by a sword covered with lightning and didn’t let that stop me. I snapped the blade and then stabbed my attacker with the piece still in his hand before pulling the blade out of me and kept fighting the battle I was in. Your little finger pokes didn’t even tickle me.” Naruto stated dropping his shirt since it was true.

A Human warrior had attacked him in Northrend during a battle when he was still a bit green in combat and stabbed him right through with his blade being enchanted to be electrified. Naruto just snapped it and then stabbed the man in the throat before pulling the other end out of his chest and kept fighting the battle with his left arm being numb.

Naruto then turned his thoughts back to this fight and merely sighed since he clearly wasn’t going to be getting any fun out of this, “Well, if that’s the best you got then I might as well just end this.” Naruto stated before he launched at Hiashi, who smirked and did **Rotation** , but to his and everyone else’s shock, Naruto just punched straight through it and into Hiashi’s face. Hiashi was sent sailing away before he collided roughly with a tree evidenced by the bark exploding behind him when he hit.

Before he could even react, Naruto was in front of him and delivered a punch to his stomach making Hiashi gasp for air and lurch over only to be sent back by a punch to the face before a punch then hit his chest, his shoulder, his arm, his face, his ribs, his kidneys, his liver, his sternum, and it just kept going as it looked like Naruto had dozens of arms as he unleashed a brutal assault of punches on Hiashi’s body as Hiashi could only twitch and spit blood that was staining his clothes more and more as Naruto kept at it.

Five minutes of it later, Naruto stopped and grabbed Hiashi’s face before slamming him into the tree and then dragged him down it before dragging him across the ground and threw him into the air. Just as he was about to hit the ground again, Naruto appeared above him with spinning axe kick slamming Hiashi hard into the ground and causing a crater to form as Hiashi hacked up blood and felt his ribs crack and break from the hit as well as pain in his spine before he only saw darkness.

Naruto merely looked down at the pathetic form of Hiashi as Genma looked him over finding he had passed out, “Winner: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.” Genma called making everyone not from Konoha and several from Konoha that weren’t assholes start to applaud.

Up in their private viewing area, the Hyuga Elders merely glared and grit their teeth before they quickly made the handsign to activate the seal. However, their concentration broke as three of them suddenly screamed in pain.

Looking over, they were shocked to see Samurai had surrounded them and the three screaming ones were doing so because their hands had been cut off, “You would do well not to forget your place again. You are merely servants of Lord Nobunaga’s wishes and he warned you that there would be consequences to attempting to cheat Lord Naruto of his winnings.” The Head Samurai, evidenced by the piece of cloth dangling from his waist and the ornate face mask he wore, stated while glaring at them before the three screaming elders were suddenly beheaded.

“It matters not, the Branch Family is surely dead due to the seal activating by us.” One of the stupider ones stated before he too was beheaded.

“Wrong, my lord was prepared and already had Lord Naruto take the Branch Family to a secure area and removed the seal from their foreheads with some of my men guarding them. A messenger is already on it’s way to them to inform them that the bet has been completed in Lord Naruto’s favor and thus they will be transported wherever Lord Naruto’s agents were ordered to.” The Samurai stated glaring at the shocked and enraged fools.

“He has no right! The Byakugan is the Hyuga Clan’s alone and the Fire Daimyo has no business interfering-“ Another shouted before a sword was shoved through his chest by the leader, who seemed even more pissed off than before.

“You live on Lord Nobunaga’s land and you are not true nobles as you’d have people believe. My Lord has the right to interfere in anything taking place in his country that he wishes and you forget your place!” The samurai stated before withdrawing his sword and beheading the fool before turning his gaze at the other still very pissed off elders, “Let this be a lesson to you all should you try and usurp Lord Nobunaga’s authority again.” He stated before he and his men left the area as the bodies of the Hyuga Elders stained the area with their blood.

The leader would have gladly killed them all, but Naruto requested he not since they’d serve as a source of amusement for him. He’d let a spy or two get word of where the Hyuga were being placed, then he’d sit back and watch as mercenaries, missing nin, Konoha nin, and other fools that the world didn’t need would be cut down in their attempts. Naruto would then send the heads back for the elders to see and let them know their money was now in his possession while their attempts failed.

Meanwhile, Hiruzen, using his many years of mental and physical training, fought to restrain the scowl that wanted to come upon his face as he glared hatefully at Naruto for weakening Konoha even further. No matter what enemy he faced, Naruto seemed to be more than capable for them. _“How could such a thing be possible in only 10 years?!?! A seasoned fighter like Hiashi should have been able to handle a child like Naruto regardless of his reported exploits that were no doubt exaggerated to boost his and Whirlpool’s image.”_ Hiruzen thought not believing the rumors and exploits that were given to Naruto.

Clearly Hiruzen had joined the delusional to a great degree.

Down on the field, Genma cleared his throat as the medics took Hiashi from the field and Naruto returned his gear to his body and headed for the waiting area, “With the exhibition finished, we will now begin the Chunin Exams.” Genma called after getting a nod from the Fire Daimyo since he was informed ahead of time to look to him for orders and permissions, “Will Kin Tsuchi and Yugito Nii please come down.” Genma called as the two came down and stood across from each other with Yugito wearing a modified version of the Anbu attire that would allow more movement and agility.

Kin was dressed similar to before, only instead of the leotard style top, it looked like she was wearing a sports bra that was black in color.

Both girls were looking determined and ready to fight. Of course, both knew not to take the fight too seriously since they had an actual fight to do after the finals and Tsunade, who was in the medical area to ensure Naruto’s forces were battle ready after their matches, could only do so much.

Genma looked between the two before nodding, “Begin!” Genma called jumping back as the two just stared at each other.

However, Kin quickly pulled out and threw senbon at Yugito, who watched closely and caught the ones with bells before crushing said bells, “Sorry, but after your prelim fight, I’m not about to let you keep any bells out in the open.” Yugito stated knowing she would be at a severe disadvantage due to Matatabi giving her enhanced hearing.

Kin merely raised an eyebrow and scoffed before she reached up with her left hand and flicked the black bell earring causing a chime to echo out. Before she even knew what happened, Yugito fell to her knees clutching her ears as the chime had sounded like she was right next to a cathedral bell as someone rang it.

Kin merely looked at her, “I always have a bell ready to use, Yugito. Those senbon I threw were merely going to put you to sleep if you didn’t stop them. However, you did and now I’m using these bells instead.” Kin stated before flicking the bell again and causing Yugito to hiss in pain as it was now a high pitched chime, “Don’t get me wrong, I respect you, especially since you’ve gained my Nii-san’s attention, but that doesn’t give you a pass when you’re my opponent. I don’t care who you are or what your connections are, you cross or fight me and I’ll bring you down one way or the other.” Kin stated before she flicked the gold bell and Yugito passed out.

“Winner: Kin Tsuchi!” Genma called a bit disturbed at the effect a simple bell had.

Kin picked Yugito up and carried her to the medical area as Genma spoke, “Will Fara and Natalia please come down.” Genma called getting the two friends to head down and give each other a good fight as Sven stayed in the waiting area since Fara and Natalia wanted a fight just between them.

Meanwhile, Kin was heading back to the observation area when she saw Naruto standing there waiting for her and smiled as she walked up to him. Naruto smiled and cupped her cheek, “You did very well, Kin-chan, I’m proud of you.” Naruto stated making her smile, but that wasn’t all.

Kin was also blushing as she looked at her surrogate brother’s handsome features and the warmth his hand was giving her face. She couldn’t take it anymore!

Launching forward, Kin pinned him to the nearby wall and kissed him hungrily as she grabbed his face and her tongue begged for permission to enter his mouth. Naruto obliged and began licking and sucking her tongue while she did the same to his. Kin then moaned as Naruto cupped her ass and held her to him, “Nii-san.” Kin moaned into his mouth as she ran her hands through his hair loving the feel of it.

Naruto knew her platonic love had grown into devotion and lustful/romantic love, but he didn’t want to act on it unless she was sure this was what she wanted. However, he knew she would after he brought back his family since he had sensed her love and devotion cement themselves to him and she was 100% in love and desiring him as her lover. He was just waiting for her to admit it.

Kin was enjoying the kiss even if it seemed awkward to her at first. She had felt a growing attraction to Naruto truthfully ever since he saved her, but she witnessed the other women he had around him plus the brotherly love he showed made her happy to be his sister over a lover. But her heart and body just wouldn’t fall into line with that and kept yearning for him, to be near him, to love him, to touch him, to feel him, and to embrace him fully. It only became impossible to do so after he fully brought back his clans as the power surged right through her and made her long for him even more.

She had tried to find another man, by Kami and all the deities above did she try, but none ever stacked up to the expectations and demands she had set to even come close to matching her beloved brother.

There was also the fact many only wanted her for her appearance or to gain favor with Naruto. Usually such a thing led to her sending them to hell or to a medical area depending on how wrathful she was feeling.

She supposed the moment that it fully cemented her love was when a particularly stupid human tried to force himself on her after getting a cheap shot in to drug her. Naruto had shown up and torn the man to pieces, literally, before covering her in his coat and taking her to Sally. Afterwards, so say that Naruto began putting the absolute fear of the wrathful son of the Lich King into everyone should they dare to ever try such a thing again would be a massive understatement.

Kin broke from her thoughts as the need for air became too great and pulled back, “Nii-San… I’m sorry, but I just can’t fight it anymore. I want you, I love you, I want to be with you for eternity. I don’t care about-MPH!” Kin stated as her eyes started leaking tears before Naruto kissed her again making her tear up more as she felt her beloved returning her affection and wrapped her arms around him tightly as he turned them and pinned her to the wall.

After a couple minutes of making out and running their hands on the other, Naruto pulled back leaving a string of saliva connecting the two. Naruto chuckled at Kin’s half lidded eyes before he went to her ear, “When this is over, you will become **_mine._** ” Naruto stated with his voice taking a demonic tone before he growled into her ear and licked it making her moan and shudder as her body was on fire now at the thought of Naruto claiming her as his woman.

“Yes, I will be yours, Naruto-kun.” Kin stated using his name for the first time in a very long time.

Naruto then released her and stepped back before leading her to the observation area as they heard Genma announcing Fara as the winner.

This didn’t surprise Naruto since Fara just had more options since she could fight close, use archery, or use her various animal and hunter talents to overwhelm Natalia. Natalia had the stamina and endurance as well as the tougher armor, but Fara’s training under Tyrande gave her efficiency with a glaive and dealing with those who will close the distance against an archer.

Normally, Fara and Natalia would also be evenly matched due to them training and fighting beside each other over the course of the war for Outland and then stopping Deathwing. However, both had grown and adapted in new ways after becoming Naruto’s mates so that put them at different areas and strengths.

Regardless, the fight had come down to options on the battlefield and experience and Fara had more experience from just training and fighting beside him longer than Natalia did.

“Will Haku Mamochi and Raz please come down.” Genma called getting the two to do just that while Genma felt a cold chill go over his body, “Begin!” Genma called before jumping away.

Haku quickly pulled senbon out and readied herself while Raz stood there unfazed. Haku frowned and threw the senbon and then watched as a few punctured but the rest merely bounced off his armor.

Raz merely looked at the needles before turning to look at Haku, completely unfazed by the sharp objects imbedded within him.

Haku clicked her teeth in annoyance as the crowd was confused. The reason for Haku’s annoyance was that she had completely let it slip her mind that Raz was an Undead, meaning the only vital spots he could have had left were his brain, eyes, and heart. She knew the needles could hurt, but they’d be an annoyance rather than effective should she hit someone else with them.

Changing course of action, Haku began flipping through handseals, “Ice Style: Thousand Needles.” Haku shouted stomping her foot and causing the moisture in the air to solidify into ice needles and launched them at Raz.

However, she and others became shocked as the ice merely stopped near Raz, who’s eyes were glowing brighter, **“Foolish girl, did you forget just who and what I am?”** Raz asked as his voice took a darker colder tone and the arena began to decrease in temperature, **“I am a Forsaken and a Death Knight of the frost faction. Your pathetic needles and ice control are nothing compared to me.”** Raz stated as he removed his faceplate and shocked many at the fact he was just a skeleton skull with glowing blue eye sockets.

Unsheathing his greatsword, Raz made the needles form together into a large spear and hurled it at Haku, who quickly dodged only to be met with a gauntlet covered fist to her face sending her tumbling away.

Stopping herself, Haku got up and glared at Raz as she wiped some blood from her mouth and went through more handseals, “Water Style: Raging Torrent!” Haku called as she blasted a large amount of water from her mouth right at Raz.

Raz merely laughed his cold chilling laugh before sticking his blade forward right at the rushing water. As soon as the water touched his blade, it froze solid completely through. Raz then channeled magic to his hands and flexed causing an ice blue aura to appear under Haku before it suddenly sprang up and captured her up to her neck.

Raz then walked forward and put his blade at her neck, **“Your skill is impressive, but you still have a _lot_ to learn about using ice, frost, and cold. Surrender or I will encase you completely and wait until you’ve passed out.” **Raz stated knowing he couldn’t harm her too bad or Naruto would have his head, and not the way an Undead could survive it either.

Haku sighed and nodded and the ice shattered immediately as Genma called Raz the winner. Raz nodded to her and walked back to the viewing area while putting his face plate back on. He also still wasn’t bothered by the senbon sticking out of him either.

Up above, Hiruzen was still trying to process what he had just seen. Sure, a decade ago he had seen a living skeleton, but had chalked it up to a very impressive genjutsu or even a strange summons meant to instill fear at anyone pursuing the armored man.

But now, it was obvious such a thing wasn’t genjutsu and he certainly didn’t act like a summons. So how could someone not only control but call forth the dead and give them such unnatural powers?!?

Orochimaru though was salivating at the thought of an undead warrior with such powers. If he could learn how it was done, he could work on fusing it with his immortality Jutsu and just jump into any body regardless of if the person had passed on or not!

Turning to the Uzukage and the other two, he noted that neither the Raikage or the Mizukage seemed surprised or disturbed by the Undead, which made sense since they were serving/allied with Whirlpool, so they had to have seen such warriors before. Orochimaru wasn’t dumb, if there was one warrior there was likely more since why just make one warrior?

“Tell me, Uzukage-sama, how is it that you have an undead warrior in your ranks? Surely you didn’t use a forbidden Jutsu or the like to bring him back?” Orochimaru asked fishing for some kind of knowledge on how it was done since Edo Tensei wasn’t anything like what he had just seen.

Grom snorted, of course the snake would be looking for information, **“Hardly. An enemy of ours used unnatural means to call forth the dead to serve him, we merely broke the control he had over several and allowed them to aid us for their vengeance. After his defeat, they chose to remain and fight for us afterwards.”** Grom stated not really caring if they wanted more information or not.

Judging by the looks he saw, they wanted more information and were shit out luck.

In the observation area, Naruto hummed lightly since even if Haku had used her Butterfly Swords, she lacked the strength needed to get through Raz’s armor or cut through his bones. She’d have given some scratches and marks, but nothing that would have helped her win. Still, her talent showed in drawing enough moisture from the air to do the **Thousand Needles** properly.

He then turned his attention to the field as Hinata and Karin stood across from each other ready to fight. Karin has also gone for wearing black Shinobi heels, red yoga pants, a red long sleeved button up shirt that had the bottom two buttons undone showing her bellybutton which had a simple stud piercing, her usual black rimmed glasses, and a pair of black stud earrings.

Naruto had to smirk since Karin was comfortable with herself and she was like Kin, conflicted over feelings for him but had just accepted it. Karin just didn’t struggle over it much since she just didn’t give a fuck what anyone wanted or believed. If she loved Naruto, then she was going to pursue a relationship and anyone who had a problem with that, outside of Naruto, could go fuck themselves.

Naruto didn’t have a problem, but she had to openly admit she wanted the relationship before he’d do anything. He’d done it with Kin and some of his mates, so he’d do it with Karin.

He broke from his thoughts as Genma signaled the fight to start before jumping away. Hinata went to her version of the Gentle Fist style while Karin took a ready stance with chakra forming around her hands making many raise their eyebrows.

“Hmm, the Gentle Fist vs Chakra Scalpels, should be interesting.” Tsunade commented in the medical area with Jiriaya and Shizune there beside her. Shizune to help her if the need arose and Jiraiya for extra security so none of Hiruzen’s or Danzo’s subordinates could try and harm or kidnap one of the competitors.

The three had some mixed feelings on Naruto’s plans, but the village of today was a FAR cry from the village that they had grown protecting and the world at large was no better in many senses and was even worse in others. It may sound defeatist, but it was a hard truth of the world.

Naruto was fixing that, one country and asshole at a time and fixing any problems that had arisen because of it. Like their family dying/being betrayed over the decades.

Tsunade has been both cautious and happy to hear her son, uncle, and grandparents had returned and once Naruto fully explained the workings and functions, she had thanked him profusely.

Jiriaya has also taken that time to put Tsunade’s happiness first and asked if Nawaki and Dan could be brought back. Tsunade had tried to talk him out of it as she really did love him, but Jiriaya knew she still had love for Dan too. However, Naruto had to inform them that Dan had become fully passed on and was in Kami’s court, which was beyond his reach and why he couldn’t bring back Tsunade’s parents since they had fully passed on.

Hashirama, Tobirama, Mito, his parents, and his clan were only able to be brought back because, whether they knew it or not, they had unfinished business, unresolved issues, or were too angry and hurt to fully pass on. Nawaki, was possible, but Naruto would have to look into it.

When they had left, Tsunade had spent the whole night solidifying to Jiraiya that she well and truly was in love with him and wasn’t going to just disregard him even if Dan was brought back.

It was a good thing silencing seals existed or they could have kept the entire village up all night.

Back on the field, both girls were analyzing the other dissecting the strengths and weaknesses that they could of the other’s style. However, Karin’s perceived advantage was due to he Gentle Fist being so renowned while Chakra Scalpel combat was a rare way to fight since medic nins were so rare nowadays.

Of course, Karin also knew that Hinata didn’t use the common style of Gentle Fist since she and her mother were water affinities not earth like the majority of the clan. So Karin’s knowledge wasn’t that helpful other than when facing another medic: don’t get hit unless you’re truly prepared for the pain it would bring.

Both were flexible and had fought others that could use chakra dangerously like they could, so the match could very well come down to who got the first real hit. Karin had a slightly better range and had better reserves, but Hinata better combat training and perception thanks to her eyes.

At an unseen signal, the two leapt at the other going for swipes, jabs, thrusts, palm strikes, and finger pokes with both expertly dodging while losing a few strands of hair in process. Blocks, redirects, dodges, shifting around, and more occurred with the blocks being infusing their palms with chakra to block the attacker.

Up above many were watching in amazement and awe at the fight, while those like Ino and Sakura saw another fight that clearly showed how real Kunoichi fought. Kurenai and Hitomi Hyuga were also surprised at Hinata since they had never seen her fighting so intensely before. Hanabi Hyuga was also shocked at her sister’s skill since she had never displayed that in their spars against each other.

The ones that were surprised and pissed off were the Hyuga elders as they found Hinata’s form to be an insult and disgrace since the Gentle Fist didn’t need adjusting or a new version. They’d show that girl her proper place when everything was over.

Poor fools didn’t seem to recall that the bet included anyone that wanted to leave the clan. They also were foolish enough to think they’d get any chances to do anything that Naruto didn’t want them to do to get the noose around them even tighter.

The stalemate broke as Hinata got a palm strike to Karin’s left shoulder, but Karin retaliated by giving a hit to Hinata’s right thigh as the two moved back. Hinata hissed slightly feeling her leg going dumb and saw that Karin had hit a few nerves in her thigh. Likewise, Karin was gritting her teeth as Hinata had hit the muscles and joint of her shoulder, which would have dislocated if not for her having trained to get into combat shape and strengthening her muscles.

It still hurt like a bitch, but not as bad as it could have hurt.

However, now came another advantage that Karin had over Hinata as she merely moved her hand over her shoulder and began using medical chakra.

Hinata clicked her teeth in annoyance since her leg being numb would slow her movement and maneuverability, which wasn’t good against an opponent with chakra scalpels. She needed to think of a plan quickly or she was going to be a sitting duck.

Once Karin had her shoulder in better condition, she retook her stance and launched at Hinata, who readied herself for the last moment possible. When it cane, Hinata bent backwards going under Karin’s strike and bringing her palm up to strike her in the stomach.

However, she miscalculated one thing, and that was how easy Karin could redirect her attack. This became clear as Karin turn her thrust into a chop and hit Hinata’s shoulder.

Of course, the attacks plus Karin’s momentum sent them both to the ground with Karin tumbling away from Hinata while Hinata rolled a bit on the ground. Both girls grunted as they clutched their wounded areas, but Karin was in better shape again thanks to the medical chakra she was channeling to the area.

Hinata though was trying to think fast since now her right leg was numb and her left arm was doing it too. Plus she was on the ground and only had two of her limbs to get her up.

However, she sighed knowing she couldn’t do anything since now Karin didn’t need to get close anymore and could just throw kunai or shuriken at her. With her arm and leg in their current state, she wouldn’t be able to dodge for long and Karin wouldn’t get close again.

With that in mind, and seeing Karin getting to her feet, she sighed and spoke, “Proctor, I give up. I can’t use the arm or leg she hit, so there’s no way I can continue when my opponent won’t get close enough for me to attack.” Hinata stayed making Genma nod before he called the match and many applauded as Karin went to Hinata and reversed the damage done before helping her up.

Nodding to each other, Hinata left for the medical area while Karin went for the observation area. Of course, when she arrived there, she walked right up to Naruto and kissed him fully on the lips while wrapping her arms around him.

Naturally, Naruto returned the kiss and placed his hands on her hips making her moan a bit while the rest of the occupants besides Kin and Naruto’s mates blushed at the display while Setsura and Zasphun headed down for their match.

After a couple minutes, the two separated with Karin blushing and having a glazed look in her eyes. Naruto merely chuckled before kissing her forehead, “We’ll talk about this at home.” Naruto stated making her nod a bit before she pecked his lips again and leaned on the railing, ensuring her butt was properly sticking out towards him.

Naruto smirked before turning his attention to the field to see Setsura using his water abilities while Zasphun was surprisingly holding her own using her elementals and totems. Setsura still had the advantage, but Zasphun was putting up one hell of a fight to make him earn his victory.

Said victory came minutes later when Setsura sent a tidal wave as Zasphun slamming into the elementals and then trapped her in a sphere of water. Naturally, this resulted in her loss, but she more than proved herself capable.

The next match was Isaribi vs Zak, but it was a bigger shut out than the previous two fights. Due to his Druid talents, Zak could fight Isaribi whether they were on land or water should Isaribi flood the arena. Plus Zak was an experienced fighter and Druid while Isaribi had only two months worth of training, but she had some raw talent which was the main reason she managed to put up a fight against him.

Naturally, Zak won the match but Isaribi had shown talent and capability while in combat.

Pakura had forfeited her match since the entire time she had been calculating her odds and it wasn’t looking good. Normally she’d be able to outmaneuver her opponent, but Mael being a warrior meant he had some unique tricks as she’d seen a few bulky individuals suddenly gain speed while in Whirlpool. If Mael could do that she had no chance.

Even if he couldn’t, it would be a battle of attrition as Pakura would need dozens of hits to affect Mael while Mael would need just one. Her agility vs his toughness would just make them waste more energy than they should and that would leave them vulnerable when the killing started. Thus she withdrew and then left the viewing area to rendezvous with her assigned team.

Karui and Noctel was an interesting fight since Noctel had decided to forgo her shield to face Karui swordswoman to swordswoman with neither using anything besides their sword and bodies. It was one hell of a fight as the two showed their skill and prowess with their blades while making it look like an intricate dance of blades.

However, as good as Karui was, Noctel had at least a decade of experience over her and used that to her advantage to pin Karui to the wall with her blade at Karui’s throat.

After Karui’s loss was confirmed, it was time for the most anticipated match, “Will Gaara Subaku and Naruto Namikaze come down please.” Genma called getting the two in front of him instantly and making him sweatdrop a bit, “Competitors ready?” He asked making both nod, “Then begin!” Genma called before he got the hell out of the way.

The two merely stood there with bloodlust evident in their eyes as the field began to fill with demonic chakra and killing intent causing many to sweat and shake in fear, “You better not disappoint me, Gaara, or I’ll have no use for you.” Naruto stated since from what he knew Gaara only used Shukaku’s sand ability and nothing else, which meant that all of his strength was just Shukaku’s and that wasn’t acceptable.

Gaara merely frowned, “Why is mother so afraid of you?” Gaara asked as he had never heard his demon or his mother so afraid of someone.

Naruto merely smirked as his power began to flow over Gaara’s, “That’s because she knows fully well that she’d never beat me on her best day and to try is suicide.” Naruto stated before he launched forward and kicked Gaara in the face sending him tumbling away shocking the various sand ninja there that he had actually struck Gaara.

Gaara slid to a stop as he tried to get up before his sand raised up to protect him, only for the foot it blocked to plow right through and kick Gaara again.

Gaara flew back a ways before his sand caught him and he grunted as he reset his jaw and spat out a tooth. Glancing at Naruto, Gaara saw him still standing calmly as his eyes bore into Gaara’s own, peering directly into his soul.

“Come now Gaara, don’t tell me you’re the only one of the Jinchuriki that didn’t improve their own skills in addition to using their demon’s.” Naruto stated since each of his fellow Jinchuriki had their own skill in addition to the power they had from their demon.

Gaara merely frowned before he released a seal on his wrist and silvery sand began pouring out confusing the sand Shinobi and many others while Naruto merely grinned.

One a substantial pile was formed, Gaara raised his hand and the sand formed an arsenal of knives revealing it was a metal dust shocking the sand Shinobi, “Platinum Kunai.” Gaara stated in a monotone voice as the knives all flew at Naruto, who kept grinning even as he weaved through the different blades.

“Yes Gaara! Show me! Show me more of what you can do!” Naruto stated as he dodged the blades and Gaara frowned as he changed tactics.

The blades now moved into a tornado formation before becoming a dome, “Platinum Maiden.” Gaara stated as the blades launched at Naruto before they were all stopped and then knocked back surprising Gaara.

The surprise only increased as it was in revealed Naruto had made a dome of his own out of chakra. This especially surprised the Hyuga watching since it was very similar to the **Rotation** but it didn’t involve any spinning.

“That’s better, but still not good enough.” Naruto stated as he flexed his hands and large chunks of rock rose from the ground and compressed tightly into the size of a smoke bomb. Naruto then flexed his fingers and the balls began shooting a hail of stone bullets at Gaara, who quickly summoned his platinum sand back and blocked the rocks while widening his eyes at the dents forming as the rocks hit his wall.

Gaara then turned his wall into a spike wall and launched it at Naruto, who smirked before he roared and punched the wall sending it back at Gaara, who quickly used his control to make it stop. However, he was unprepared for Naruto taking a deep breath before he blew silver flames from his mouth that slammed into the wall and began melting it.

Gaara quickly used the wall to push the flames back and even added his normal sand to the mix to push it even harder. Eventually, he felt the fire stop coming and recalled his normal sand to see that his platinum sand was now liquidized and quickly used his control to make it move around like water and sent it at Naruto, who dodged it easily each time it came at him.

Frowning and needing even more, Gaara fully released the seal on his wrist that held his platinum sand and then released another seal that released golden sand shocking the sand Shinobi even further.

Gaara then had his three sands begin spinning around him while the liquid platinum kept chasing Naruto as Gaara kept the metal from re-solidifying. Gaara turned control of his normal sand to his mother while he began utilizing his demon’s power to fully control his two metal sands and the liquid metal. Gaara then launched the two metal sands at Naruto with them taking the form of various sharp objects while his normal sand stayed ready to protect him.

Naruto just grinned as he ducked and weaved through the hail of weapons as he moved closer and closer to Gaara. Naruto then surprised many people by catching and throwing the weapons at Gaara, who had to split his focus from sending the other weapons at Naruto and overpowering the force he was using to send the weapons back.

However, that was proving difficult due to the ease and strength Naruto was doing it. Before Gaara even realized if, Naruto had closed the gap and punched in square in the jaw sending him flying into the wall even with his normal sand cushioning the blow. Naruto was then upon him raining blow after blow repeatedly and hitting through Gaara’s sand armor.

Naruto then grabbed him by the throat and held him there a long moment before looking to his left and seeing that Gaara actually made him bleed. The wound was on his left arm and was no bigger than a paper cut, but still, Gaara had managed to draw blood and that was enough in his book.

Setting him down gently, Naruto smiled proudly at him and patted his shoulder, “Good job, you really are one of us.” Naruto stated and Gaara, for reasons he didn’t understand, felt pride that this person before him seemed proud of him and it made him feel proud and elated.

Before either could say anything else, feathers started falling from the sky and Naruto snorted before he released a pulse of chakra shattering the genjutsu. There was then an explosion at the wall and the Kage booth before Naruto then blew fire up into the air causing all of his soldier hidden both in and out of the village to attack.

The sand and sound shinobi within the stadium found themselves quickly being ambushed by Whirlpool, Kumo, and Kiri forces before they then turned toward the Konoha forces. The nobles were no exception as those that had acted hostile, were incompetent, greedy, assholes, or just unfit to rule were targeted too while those of Naruto’s domain were properly protected with Minato and Kushina having left to fulfill their own orders.

Naruto merely smiled at the chaos ensuing before he turned to Gaara and healed and rejuvenated him, “Time to pick a side, little brother. You can stand with me, or you can stand with them.” Naruto stated stepping back knowing Gaara had the right to choose and would be buried with respect if he chose to die today.

Gaara was silent a long moment before he flicked his hand and his sand weapons flew and started impaling sand shinobi, “They wanted a monster, I’ll let them have the one they created.” Gaara stated as his right eye turned black with a gold shuriken for an iris. He then turned to Naruto and nodded his head in respect, “What do you wish of me, Nii-San?” Gaara asked finding it fitting to call Naruto his big brother.

Naruto merely smiled and spread his arms, “Kill everyone from sand and sound that gets in your way. Incapacitate the Konoha nin for now, I don’t want you killing anyone I have plans for.” Naruto stated with a grin forming as Gaara grinned as well and quickly recalled his metal sands back to their seals. Gaara then jumped on a pile of sand and lifted into the air while still using his liquid platinum.

Naruto merely chuckled at the youngest of his Jinchuriki brethren being so eager and quickly nodded to the others to begin their jobs while he headed off to see someone in particular.

In the stands, the Genin were trying to get civilians out of the stadium while fighting both sand and sound shinobi that got in after Whirlpool and its villages attacked. The only one not fighting was Hinata, and that was because she was being led away with her mother and sister by Kurenai. The reason? They were leaving for Whirlpool since they not only hated the village for what it had become, but also the clan for the most part.

Hinata was especially eager to leave since she would get to fully see her first friend again. When she was a child, a month before he was “kidnapped”, Naruto had saved her from some bullies and promised her to be her friend and look out for her and the two had spent almost every day together. Naturally, she was heartbroken when he disappeared, but then she began getting letters from him either to encourage her or warn her about things that were being planned concerning her. She always wrote him back with the letters just disappearing over night no matter how hard she tried to stay awake and see them leave. When she learned of his return, she was ecstatic and it only grew when she saw him at the first exam. The two couldn’t outright talk of course, if anyone knew she was a friend of his, there’s no telling what they’d do to her to get to him and neither could allow that to happen.

Now here she was being led by her sensei to a rendezvous point where they’d get passage out of the village with Neji already having left that morning for a surprise that awaited him. Hinata was also happy for her second mother getting a man in her life evidenced by the glow about her and the mark she could see peaking out of her dress, which she knew was Naruto’s mark from his letters.

However, the four had to stop as Shino landed right in front of them, “Hello, Kurenai-sensei.” Shino stated calmly even though his sensei was standing defensively towards him.

“Hello Shino. I feel I should warn you that if you’re trying to stop us, it will not end well for you.” Kurenai warned and Shino raised his hands and shook his head.

“No, I’m not trying to stop you, I’m actually here to ask that you bring me with you.” Shino stated surprising the four, “My father and clan believe staying here will only lead to our destruction whether by our enemies or the governing body of the village. My father is planning to get the clan away, but he wants me out of the village so I can’t be used as leverage against him.” Shino stated since any fool could see the writing on the wall as the dark secrets of the village were revealed and shown to everyone.

Kurenai frowned a moment before pausing as a Shade controlled by Naruto told her to take him. Not one to disobey her lover, Kurenai nodded, “Very well, but if this is a trap Shino, you’ll find that you’ll be the one paying the price before any of us do.” Kurenai warned and Shino nodded before they continued on toward the rendezvous point.

Elsewhere in the village, Itachi and Shisui were fighting side by side having left Grom after the explosion since it was pointless to worry about him and they had their own orders to fulfill. Currently the two were in the Uchiha District and were killing several Root, Sound, and Sand Shinobi in the area with the first ensuring only specific areas were robbed and the latter two to rob said areas. The two were there to secure a few things and then leave, but they knew the looters and “guards” needed to be dealt with first.

Which led to he current situation of them cutting down the enemy forces like they were blades of grass. Out of all of Naruto’s forces, Shisui and Itachi were the best at tag team fighting and thus were nearly unbeatable when faced together. It wasn’t surprising since they had been life long friends, training partners, and even rivals in a sense.

As the last enemy fell to the ground dead, the two nodded to each other before taking off to different sides of the compound knowing they each had a specific task to complete.

As Itachi ran for his targeted area, he suddenly stopped as a figure landed before him. Said figure was a woman wearing Anbu captain armor, a katana at her waist, and a cat mask on her face with long purple hair and Itachi’s eyes softened slightly, “Its good to see you, Yugao-chan.” Itachi stated as the woman took her mask off showing her beautiful face that had tears on it.

“Itachi-kun.” Yugao stated and Itachi smiled at her.

“I’m sorry Yugao, but if you’re here to stop me or try to get me to come back to this place, the answer is no. I serve Naruto-sama and will honor my duty and respect for Kushina-sensei.” Itachi stated and Yugao merely smiled before she was next to him in a heartbeat and hugging him while burying her face in his chest.

“I’m not going to stop you, idiot, I want you to take me with you.” Yugao stated holding him tight as she felt Itachi return the embrace.

She had been just as furious with Hiruzen and the ruling body as Itachi was all those years ago when Naruto was taken/rescued and when Itachi had to leave she was heartbroken and wanted to track him down before she heard the rumors of Naruto being with him. Afterwards, she kept her ear to the ground about anything coming up about the two leading to Naruto hitting the village. She had tried to get away afterwards, but she was constantly being watched on assignments or other times due to being around other shinobi that she didn’t know if she could trust or not and couldn’t risk getting away.

Now however, her team and former comrades were too distracted by the invasion to pay attention to where she went as she quickly followed after Itachi and Shisui leading to here and now, “I can do that, but it means you will help with Konoha’s destruction and may end up killing people you know.” Itachi stated breaking her from her thoughts and she nodded into his chest.

“These people betrayed Kushina-sensei and Minato-sama, they don’t deserve my loyalty.” Yugao stated before she looked up and kissed Itachi, who quickly returned it making Yugao moan in happiness.

A minute or so later, Itachi pulled back, “Come with me, I still need to finish some work here.” He stated making her nod as they moved to a shrine in the district before they entered an underground area where a large tablet was. Naruto knew of the tablet and didn’t want it left where someone could find it without his knowledge especially when the tablet had information that was hidden on it. Sealing it away, Itachi placed explosive tags around the shrine and bunker before leaving with Yugao and heading for a rendezvous point.

Meanwhile, Shisui was at the graveyard placing seal markers on specific graves that Naruto wanted him to since there were certain members that could prove useful in some way or another. He had one grave in particular that he had to ensure he marked before any of the others as Naruto wanted to ensure that person at least was brought back. Once he was done, he set explosives everywhere he could before taking off for the next phase of his part.

Across the village, Naruto’s warriors were doing their duties killing Sand and Sound shinobi left and right while killing any Konoha shinobi that weren’t on Naruto’s personal list.

Tobirama and Hashirama were cleaning out the Senju compound as well as some personal items they left in the Hokage office.

Kushina and Minato were having a chat with the Clan Heads, not counting Hiashi of course. Naruto didn’t wish to kill them, but if they were going to stand with Konoha then they were going to be put down, no exceptions.

Kira and a couple of Naruto’s mates were at the main graveyard having some drones digging up a few graves with one in particular being dug up faster as Naruto wanted the individual there brought back before the day was done.

Mito was off meeting with someone specific that Naruto wanted contacted.

Mikoto though was in a secluded area with her youngest son and the two were just staring at the other, “Why? Just tell me why! Why did you all kill our clan?!?” Sasuke stated as his Sharingan stared into Mikoto’s.

“We were ordered to, Sasuke.” Mikoto stated making Sasuke widen his eyes, “Your father and many of the senior members were planning a coup against the Hokage and village. We were ordered to kill them, but they had convinced more members than we had thought and then someone else came and killed the civilians and the members that wanted no part or weren’t involved at all.” Mikoto stated making Sasuke grit his teeth.

“You mean that Namikaze!” Sasuke stated before Mikoto leveled the harshest glare that Sasuke had ever seen.

“No. Naruto-kun did not kill anyone besides your father and grandfather. The reason for that was because he wanted his own payback against them.” Mikoto stated not willing to let her son badmouth her mate.

“Then who?!?” Sasuke asked while mentally filing away the kun addition for later.

“Danzo and his Root Shinobi took out a few survivors. However, the majority was done by an enemy of Naruto’s that was responsible for the Kyubi attack and the death of his parents. He wanted to hurt the Uchiha Clan for his own revenge and wanted to ensure that there were as few of us left that could get a Sharingan that could challenge him.” Mikoto stated as Sasuke growled in anger since he had figured something was going on after he met Naruto in Wave and found too many unanswered questions and holes in the story he was told for it to be the truth.

“Now you have a choice, Sasuke, you can either stay in this village that wanted your clan and family wiped out save for a controllable few or you can come with me and the others to Whirlpool where you can become stronger and help rebuild the clan.” Mikoto stated as her youngest stood there silent for a long moment before he nodded, “Good, then come with me, we are going to see someone pay for what they did to our clan.” Mikoto stated before turning and walking off with Sasuke following her.

Elsewhere, Naruto stood within the grounds of Danzo Shimura’s home and snorted as Root shinobi surrounded him as Danzo stood before him, “Hello Danzo, I see you’re still doing well.” Naruto stated with a smirk as Danzo just stared at him.

“I’m more than well, brat. I am your superior and you will obey me.” Danzo stated using his hidden eye only for it backlash and give him a splitting headache.

“Don’t try that pathetic eye on me, it won’t work. I’m just here to tell you that you’re going to pay for what you did to my family over the years and that you will die soon.” Naruto stated as the Root all drew their weapons.

“Do you really think you can beat me let alone while my Root are here too?” Danzo asked arrogantly and Naruto merely laughed.

“Oh, I could, but I’m not going to kill you today. No, I’m going to actually help you.” Naruto stated grinning widely.

“What do you mean you’re going to help me?” Danzo asked with a frown since it was obvious his Sharingan wasn’t working.

“Why, I’m going to give you the Leaf Village of course.” Naruto stated surprising Danzo, “I’m going to kill Hiruzen today, and that will let you take the Hokage title and control this village as you please.” Naruto stated and Danzo frowned.

“And you’re being so helpful, because?” Danzo asked with his frown and Naruto’s grin turned bloodthirsty.

“Because then my revenge truly begins. I’m going to let you have everything you’ve ever wanted: the Hokage title, control of the village, control of the shinobi, and the freedom to do things however the fuck you want so you can make Konoha the military might that you always preached you could… then I’m going to rip it all away from you piece by piece and show you just how insignificant and pathetic you and your ideals really are. I will take the lives of your ninja, I will foil your plans, I will embarrass you in front of the whole world, I will rip and tear the village apart till it is nearly crippled. Then, when I’ve finally crushed and broken you and your village, will I finally show mercy by coming here where I will burn the village to the ground as all its ninja die, the buildings crumble, the monument crashes, and the ground burns. And I will make you watch as it all happens and then kill you once you see how helpless and pathetic you really and truly are in the face of a superior being.” Naruto stated as his eyes glowed menacingly and with a flick of his wrist, a dozen Root Shinobi exploded in a shower of guts and blood before he was gone.

Danzo merely frowned, “You know nothing brat, by giving me the village I will have power absolute and crush you and everyone else in my way.” Danzo stated before he went into his home to wait out the rest of the fighting.

**_Back At the Stadium_ **

Hiruzen hadn’t been expecting Orochimaru to attack and invade and wasn’t expecting Sand to help since he and Danzo had done quite a bit to ensure they were kept weak and useful for cannon fodder than anything else. However, he DEFINITELY wasn’t expecting for himself, Orochimaru, and their guards to be outmaneuvered by the Uzukage, Raikage, and Mizukage before Hiruzen’s guards were killed and the others were bound and suppressed before being tossed down into the arena while still being bound.

Looking around, he found a majority of citizens of Konoha were captured and placed throughout the stadium with various Whirlpool guards and soldiers stationed throughout with the citizens being bound as well. He was, of course, surprised to see there was even more Uzumaki members there and that the Fire Daimyo’s own warriors were guarding them too. However, he also noticed a few were freed from the bonds and bowed to some of the individuals before being led away.

He then looked and saw Grom standing with A, Zabuza, Marco, and Akama, not that Hiruzen knew that of course. The sight of Akama also caused surprise to show on Hiruzen’s face as, to a normal person, Akama’s features weren’t natural in the slightest.

His attention was then taken by a loud thud and saw Naruto had landed in the arena and merely looked them over, “Well, that was disappointing, I expected you to at least put up some kind of fight against those three.” Naruto stated with a smirk as he was soon joined a few others and Hiruzen widened his eyes along with many others as Tsunade, Jiraiya, Minato, Kushina, Tobirama, Hashirama, and Mito landed behind him with Kimimaro landing beside him.

“Wh-What have you done Naruto?!? Do you have no respect for the dead?!?!” Hiruzen shouted only to be backhanded by Hashirama, who glared hatefully at his former student.

“You have no place in preaching about respecting the dead, Hiruzen! You aided in the annihilation of my wife’s clan, killed my own clan members, and tortured my grandson for years!” Hashirama stated punching Hiruzen across the face sending him tumbling away, “Now my grandson will do what I should have done years ago.” Hashirama stated glaring hatefully as Mito calmed him.

“Y-you can’t be serious, you’re going to let him destroy Konoha and everything we’ve built?!?” Hiruzen stated as he spat a few teeth out.

“What my brother and I built has died and been corrupted by what you and our other students have done.” Tobirama stated glaring along with Minato, Kushina, Tsunade, and Jiraiya.

“However, before that, there is another matter of revenge that must be handled. Kimimaro, kill the snake and his servants.” Naruto stated as he stomped his foot and a seal spread across the ground.

“Yes sir.” Kimimaro stated and walked over towards Orochimaru and his guards, who were the remaining sound three and some fool that served Orochimaru.

The seal then glowed and a transparent wall appeared around the six with the seal also covering the air above them too. Orochimaru and the others then had the bindings on them released and they stood up and glared at Kimimaro, who merely looked at them impassively, “You will pay for your betrayal, Kimimaro.” Orochimaru growled as he summoned Kusanagi and the others all prepared.

“You betrayed me first, when Naruto-sama stopped my heart, you cast me aside like I was nothing but a piece of trash. Had you actually returned the loyalty I showed, I would currently be serving you and not Lord Naruto.” Kimimaro stated not at all bothered as the four sound ninja activated their curse marks, “You are even more foolish to be fighting me with those three since I defeated them when you still had Tayuya and they had their level two curse marks activated. I may not possess the curse mark any longer, but I have become much stronger under Lord Naruto’s instructions.” Kimimaro stated as he stood there ready to fight.

The no named fool went straight to level two curse mark and charged at Kimimaro, who merely stood there before grabbing him by the throat and lifting him off the ground. Kimimaro merely looked at the fool a moment before clenching his hand and severed the head from the body. Kimimaro merely looked at Orochimaru in boredom as he flicked the blood from his hand.

The other three all grit their teeth before ascending to level two while Sakon and Yukon separated and the four surrounded Kimimaro, who merely hummed as the four attacked him. Kimimaro dodged Jirobo’s fist and kicked him away before catching an arrow from Kidomaru and slamming it into Yukon’s chest, breaking his ribs. Kimimaro then twisting stabbed Sakon through the throat with a pair of bones coming from his palms and then twisted, snapping his neck and tearing his head clean off.

Kimimaro then turned just as Yukon got within range and merged into Kimimaro’s body. Kimimaro merely frowned before he stabbed himself in the stomach with a bone knife and twisted the blade making Yukon scream in pain, “I am not so weak that I won’t cut you out of me and then kill you.” Kimimaro stated before Yukon was forced to leave not being able to take the pain.

However, once he was out, he collapsed to his knees puking up blood as the power fueling Kimimaro didn’t like Yukon or the curse seal on him and it was infecting his chakra network. Kimimaro then raised his hand and pointed his fingers at Yukon before bone bullets peppered his body tearing him apart. Kimimaro then turned towards the other two and saw they were feeling fear, but couldn’t stop since they needed to protect Orochimaru.

Jirobo came at him with a punch that Kimimaro easily caught and then twisted his arm forcing Jirobo to block the arrows that Kidomaru launched and they skewered Jirobo, killing him, before Kimimaro threw the corpse at Kidomaru, who dodged and was then blindsided by a punch to the face sending him away… or at least, he would have been sent away if not for the fact that Kimimaro grabbed two of his arms. Kimimaro then pulled making Kidomaru scream in pain before his arms were torn off, but Kimimaro didn’t stop there as he tore off the other arms as well. As Kidomaru sat there on his knees in pain, Kimimaro looked at him a moment before he grabbed both halves of Kidomaru’s jaw and pulled before ripping his head from the bottom half and tossed it away.

Kimimaro then turned to see Orochimaru had been trying to get out of the seal, but was finding it useless and had now decided to man up and try to fight Kimimaro, “You can’t defeat me, Kimimaro, and once I’ve broken you, I will take your body for my own before going after the secrets of Whirlpool.” Orochimaru stated and Kimimaro merely looked at him in boredom.

“You’re too weak to beat me, let alone defeat Naruto-sama.” Kimimaro stated making Orochimaru scowl at him.

“That brat is nothing compared to me. I don’t care about his lineage, he is nothing when compared to me.” Orochimaru stated launching at Kimimaro with a slash that Kimimaro blocked with his hand and merely stared at Orochimaru as he held the blade.

“Wrong, it is you who is nothing when compared to him. You’re nothing more than a parasite afraid of death and unable to match those that are your betters. Naruto-sama has no betters and is death itself.” Kimimaro stated before punching Orochimaru right in the face, breaking his jaw in the process.

Orochimaru got up and glared as he shed his skin before being met with Kimimaro swinging a black bone mace at him and quickly dodged before finding it was a good idea to do so as the mace made a large crater as it hit. However, he was unprepared for a bone tail coming and slapping him away as Kimimaro stood there with a large bone tail coming from him while his eyes were pitch black.

Kimimaro then formed a large blade of bone come from his forearm and extend forward to cover his hand. Kimimaro then launched at him with a battle cry and began to swing and attack Orochimaru, who was struggling to keep up and not get hit again from the brutal weapons as the tail now had large spikes.

Jumping away, Orochimaru tried to form a summoning, but Kimimaro was on him in an instant and made him pay for it by slicing off his right arm making him scream in pain as Kusanagi stabbed into ground. Orochimaru tried to shed skin again, but Kimimaro slammed the mace into his torso shattering his ribs and puncturing his lung. Kimimaro then grabbed his other arm and tore it straight off before slamming his face into the ground and dragging him across it before throwing him into the barrier wall making him scream as the impact shattered his spine.

Kimimaro merely stood over the broken form of Orochimaru knowing his magical armaments were keeping the snake from shedding his skin and getting away. Kimimaro then had his arm and tail recede while he set his mace on his shoulder and looked to his master, “Naruto-sama, I think there are three others that should finish this for me.” Kimimaro stated making Naruto nod as the wall came down.

“Karin, Tayuya, Anko, do with him what you will.” Naruto stated as the three women came down and glared hatefully at the broken Snake Sannin.

Naruto called Kusanagi to him via **Universal Pull** and sealed it for later. He then turned his attention to Hiruzen and walked towards him while ignoring the screams of pain from Orochimaru as he was brutality killed.

Once he was within range, the seal put up a wall around them to ensure Hiruzen couldn’t escape. Naruto then used rejuvenation and healing magic to heal and restore Hiruzen’s strength, he was going to break the old monkey and wanted him to at least put up some kind of a fight.

Naruto then removed his armor leaving him in just his shirt, pants, and boots. Snapping his fingers, Naruto then watched as the bindings on Hiruzen vanished and Hiruzen stood and glared at Naruto as he removed his robes showing him in his battle armor, “You will regret doing this Naruto, you may be skilled for your age, but you lack my experience. You may not serve Konoha but I will ensure that if Konoha can’t have you then neither can the Uzukage.” Hiruzen stated making Naruto chuckle before full blown laughing as the laugh sent chills down the spines of many.

Naruto then grinned ferally at Hiruzen, “You damn fool, Grom isn’t the Uzukage, he serves me! I rule Whirlpool, I rule the Uzumaki, I lead my warriors in battle, and **_I_** will destroy Konoha.” Naruto stated as his power washed over the area shocking everyone including his own forces as his presence was even stronger than when he resurrected the Uzumaki.

Hiruzen took a step back slightly as the power was far beyond anything he ever felt, even the Kyubi, _“This can’t be happening! No child could possess power like this! It isn’t natural!”_ Hiruzen thought with fear as Naruto grinned further.

“As for your experience, allow me to let you in on a secret: the world I was in had time move faster than here. For over 20 years, I fought, bled, and nearly died serving in my adoptive father’s army. For over 20 years, I fought on multiple continents, broke and killed any enemy that stood in my way, and crushed all who opposed me. I lived almost every day in war and combat, so don’t even try and claim you have more experience than I do. You lost your warrior spirit and became a politician and it sickens me to no end to be lectured by a hypocrite with no fangs or claws to threaten me with.” Naruto stated surprising those not of his forces.

Hiruzen merely turned it into a frown as he quickly summoned Enma the Monkey King, **“What is happening here, Hiruzen?”** Enma demanded since he had made it clear to Hiruzen that he was not pleased after the toads, dogs, and crows told the other summons about what they knew of Konoha’s crimes.

Hiruzen glared at his former friend for not just helping him, but before he could speak, Naruto beat him to it, “Just the start of my revenge against this pathetic village. He’s trapped on the field against me while the majority of the village watches along with those he betrayed.” Naruto stated making Enma look at him while Hiruzen growled.

“I did what was best for Konoha! The Uzumaki wouldn’t share all their knowledge with us and wanted Kushina sent back! We would have been defenseless if one of the other villages sent their Jinchuriki after us! Your father was too valuable a tool to simply let him be with his parents! I needed Tsuande focused on healing our soldiers and Jiriaya to run his spy network, not coddling a baby! You were to be our trump card, a child of Senju and Uzumaki blood that was related by blood to 7 S ranked people. Your potential was unmatched without the Kyubi being inside you and you had to be controlled. That damn prophecy by the toad elder needed to be controlled so Konoha survived above everyone else! The rest of the world doesn’t matter, village before everything!” Hiruzen stated glaring hatefully at Naruto while Enma and those loyal to Naruto all glared hatefully at Hiruzen.

Naruto though just chuckled then laughed in amusement, “Yes, and see what it’s brought you? Nothing! You have no powerful allies to ensure the village stays standing, you have no loyal Sannin willing to die for the village, and your so called trump card would sooner set the village on fire and piss on the ashes than do a damn thing to help you. So yes, your plans have worked out so masterfully.” Naruto mocked making Hiruzen grit his teeth.

Naruto then smirked further, “And you’re wrong about something, I’m not related to 7 S ranked beings, I’m related to 8.” Naruto stated confusing many including his family before Naruto shocked them all as his eyes bled red and had black tomoes in them.

Naturally everyone was stunned that Naruto had the Sharingan, but the more observant noticed that his had nine black tomoes in them instead of three, “I’m also a direct descendant of Madara Uchiha, my grandfather’s own ancestor.” Naruto stated shocking everyone counting Jiriaya, “The reason that my grandfather and father never showed signs, was that they were too overpowered by more aggressive and dominant traits and it just took a certain something to unlock it in full. In my case, it took me letting Kyubi turn me into a demon and the rush of power forced the awakening of the long dormant blood. So you see Hiruzen, I have more claim to Konoha than you or any other bastard in this village wanting to throw their weight around.” Naruto stated with a grin as his eyes returned to normal while many were still just stunned at the revelation and proclamation Naruto had just made.

Naruto then appeared in front of Hiruzen and punched him in the face sending him crashing into the wall, “Get up bastard, I’ve got some aggression and anger to work out on you.” Naruto stated as Hiruzen got up with Enma just standing there.

“Enma, I need your help to defeat him or Konoha is doomed.” Hiruzen stated and Enma just crossed his arms and looked at him.

 **“Then you shouldn’t have made him an enemy Hiruzen! I warned you time and again that meddling with prophecies would anger the gods and bring their wrath down on you and anyone that helped you. You blatantly ignored my warnings and now you will face the punishment they have chosen to give you.”** Enma stated shocking Hiruzen that his long time summon would just abandon him, **“The Sarutobi are effectively cut off from our contract and the current one with you is null and void as of now.”** Enma stated before giving a bow to Naruto and disappearing.

“You’re all alone, old man. No summons, no students, no teammates, no successor willing to give up his life, nothing to help or save you from me but my own whim.” Naruto stated as he flexed his hand and his fingers turned to claws

Hiruzen went through handseals with a scowl on his face, “Earth Style: Mud Dragon Bomb.” He called as two large mud dragon heads rose and fired at Naruto before he just batted them aside like they were nothing, “Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu.” Hiruzen called quickly launching an intense fire at Naruto and smirked as it hit him.

However, his smirk turned to shock as Naruto merely walked right through it without even a hair being singed on his body. Naruto merely smirked before blowing a stream of fire at him making him jump away having seen what it could do when Naruto used it against Gaara. However, by dodging the flames, he set himself up for Naruto to personally attack and screamed as Naruto’s claws sliced into his torso before his other claws cut into his arm.

Hiruzen jumped away trying to form some kind of plan as Naruto was far stronger than he anticipated or desired. Only one idea came to mind and it would result in both of their deaths, but it would mean Konoha was safe from Naruto.

Acting quickly, he threw several shuriken at Naruto before going through handseals, “Shadow Shuriken Jutsu.” Hiruzen called as the shuriken tripled in number and flew at Naruto, who merely ducked and maneuvered through it all while letting Hiruzen do his next set of handseals.

“Reaper Death Seal.” Hiruzen called…only for nothing to happen and Narito merely chuckled at him as Hiruzen tried it again, “Why won’t it work?!?” Hiruzen bellowed since the death god should answer his call.

“Did you not pay attention to Enma? The gods are pissed at you trying to manipulate the prophecy and won’t help you. Even if they weren’t pissed off, the Shinigami and I have a bargain between us and he won’t take my soul since we still can do business in the future.” Naruto stated shocking many that he had encountered the death god and had a bargain.

Before Hiruzen could even consider retorting, Naruto was gone from his sight and a second later, Hiruzen screamed in agony. Why you ask? Well, his legs were in five pieces, his back had 10 crisscrossed slashes, his left arm was cut like he had stuck his arm into a barrel of freshly sharpened blades, and his face was clawed on the right side.

As Hiruzen howled in pain, those loyal to his cause were either pissed or saddened at what was happening, “Look at you, the Kami of Shinobi and you didn’t even give a bit of a workout. Pathetic.” Naruto spat since he’d hoped for some kind of challenge.

Hiruzen glared at him with pure hate and disdain, “Just kill me and be done with it!” Hiruzen stated knowing he was going to die no matter what.

“Me? Kill you? No, that’d be too quick and frankly you having the knowledge that your clan will become extinct after you’re gone is satisfactory for me.” Naruto stated making Hiruzen grit his teeth, “No, I think they should kill you.” Naruto stated as the wall came down and two more people arrived shocking many as they saw them especially Hiruzen, Asuma, and Himura.

Who were they?

Standing before Hiruzen was Koharu Utatane, but she was younger, specifically she was back in her prime. She wore ninja gear that was a mixture of her old Anbu gear and some new gear with her hair done up in a ponytail while showing off the body she had as she easily had D cup breasts and a firm ass.

The other was the most shocking as it was Biwako Sarutobi alive and also de-aged to her prime. She was dressed in her own style of heeled ninja sandals, yoga pants, a sports bra, and a jacket left open showing off her young fit body with DD cup breasts and a plump ass. She had caramel brown hair done up in a bun at the back of her head with two stands dangling between her eyes, which were black, and smooth skin.

Naturally, Hiruzen was stunned and before he could say anything, Biwako reared back and kicked him in the face making him spit up blood and a tooth, “You son of a bitch.” Biwako growled out surprising Hiruzen.

“B-Biwako, wh-why? Why are you helping him?!?” Hiruzen demanded and Biwako scowled at him.

“Mito was my idol, Tsunade was my friend, and Kushina was my student, do you honestly think I wouldn’t be pissed at you for what you have done to their clan and family?!?!” Biwako questioned with a growl, “Konoha is just a village, you sacrificed and betrayed hundreds of people for your own pride and arrogance! You just wanted to be the Kage of the most powerful village and solidify your legacy, nothing more! You are no husband of mine.” Biwako stated spitting on him and throwing her wedding ring at him before then giving him a swift kick to the groin making him shout in pain before he screamed as Biwako threw a kunai there too.

Biwako then moved to Naruto and bowed before him, “As penance for my former husband and clan’s actions, I do hereby swear myself to you, my lord. I will serve you in any way you wish, whether as your concubine, your warrior, or your personal doctor. I am yours to do what you will.” Biwako pledged surprising many as Naruto nodded with an Uzumaki spiral forming on Biwako’s chest as the magic Naruto had been bringing into the world accepted her pledge of allegiance and marked her.

“K-Koharu, why are you helping him? He’s going to destroy the village.” Hiruzen groaned in pain and shouted as Koharu put her heeled foot down on the Kunai hilt and pushed down.

“I was never on your side, Himura and Danzo threatened my family if I didn’t support you and your plans otherwise I would have killed any fool that tried to hurt Naruto or even thought of betraying the Uzumaki and Senju.” Koharu stated glaring at Hiruzen hatefully, “And now that Naruto has come and is taking people who have begun to hate what the village represents, I can do what I should have done when we were still teammates.” Koharu stated before Biwako came up and both started flipping through handseals as Hiruzen begged them not to.

“Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu.” The two called before launching two fireballs at him making him scream as he was burned alive in front of the majority of the village. Naruto nodded to them before turning and facing the gathered enemies of both Sound, Konoha, and Sand.

“My name is Ammon Menethil, I was born Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I am the ruler of Whirlpool and controller of the various countries it has claimed. The rest of you here will be spared today, but not out of mercy. I am sparing you in the hope that when I do come here and kill you all, you will at least be able to give me some form of entertainment and challenge. Those of you here still debating if you should serve a corrupt village like this, you are running out of time to decide, but I know who those people are and I know who would gladly stab me in the back at the first opportunity so save yourself the trouble and don’t try to pull a fast one on someone smarter than you. If you want to die sooner rather than later, then by all means, try to fight me immediately and I will gladly send you to the Shinigami.” Naruto stated gazing at the gathered people before Samurai and many of his warriors left via the village gates to escort the Fire Daimyo and his family back to the Capitol.

Once Naruto sensed they were a sufficient distance from Konoha, he released the assembled groups from their bindings before his groups all used Hearthstones to vanish leaving the three groups to sort out leaving amongst themselves along with the explosions that echoed out soon after Naruto left.

Naruto had shown his dominance, now it was time to acquire the rest of the countries and then demolish his enemies once and for all.

**DONE!!!!!**

**Comments are welcome, and I will see you all next chapter.**


	12. Death God's Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has gotten his newest recruits settled, but now Shinigami needs his help with a matter

**Hey guys and welcome back. This chapter will include a crossover as Naruto will be helping Shinigami with a problem he wants handled quickly and effectively. Now the crossover world won’t likely be in this again besides some mentions or agitation from idiots later on in the series.**

**Also, I miscounted last chapter, there are 8 chapters left after this one not counting an epilogue that will give you insight into what the first sequel will be. Reason I miscounted was because I forgot some minor crossover arcs I wanted to do that will also show worlds that Naruto will go to as actual fics. Reason I can do them is because they are alternate timelines of the world and Naruto is interfering in the alternates in this and then in the sequels he will go to the main timeline. Also an “alternate” is that if the item in question had an alternate timeline or if I am having it as one since Naruto changes the main timeline when he goes there.**

**I am doing the interference both for some (hopefully) awesome fights and because it allows Naruto to recruit some people that otherwise may not be recruitable to him for one reason or another.**

**I don’t believe there is anything else to go over, so let’s get the show on the road.**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters**

(Authors Notes)

“Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

**“Demon, Summons, Undead, Dragons, Naruto’s pissed off/Higher Forms Voice”**

**_“Above’s thoughts”_ **

**Chapter 12: Death God’s Favor**

**_Whirlpool: 5 days since the Chunin Exams_ **

The past few days had been rather busy and eventful for Whirlpool and its territories. Kumo, Whirlpool, and Kiri had taken in the Hyuga Clan with Hizashi being the head of the Kumo Branch, a former main house member named Ko being the head of the Kiri Branch, and Hitomi Hyuga being the head of the Whirlpool branch. While a few of the Branch house were worried about Ko being in charge, the rest put them at ease as Ko never used the seal nor did he ever mistreat the Branch house. It was Hinata and Hitomi vouching for him that made it easy for Naruto to select him as he was Hinata’s guard and had protected Naruto during his early years when he and Hinata had met.

Naruto had spread the clan out to make it harder for any enemies to try and take out the entire clan in one fell swoop. Plus it allowed the clan more possible suitors to marry in and adapt the clan. Too long had they been dependent on their eyes and one style of Gentle Fist, Naruto’s goal was to break them of that and increase their overall worth and effectiveness by adding more skills and styles to their clan repertoire as well as the fact they were all required to find at least one weapon that suited them and learn it.

It was the same for Shino and his clan when Naruto transferred them to his territory through agents in place once they were clear of the village. He had them break up into three branches and stuck one in each of his villages and instructed them to live there for at least 6 months before looking at other areas to live. This was so the clan would be diverse both in their insects and the weather, terrain, and training acclimation they’d be enduring and they could use portals to travel as they pleased after getting situated. After the six months, if the area didn’t suit them entirely they could relocate to other areas or regroup into one full clan before sharing the different knowledges and insects that they had found. The Aburame had accepted the logic as while they could completely understand an area faster as a massive clan, this allowed them to diverse faster and “step out of their comfort zone” as it were.

Of course, they were also fascinated by the Silithid that Naruto had among his tamed beasts and were eager to study the creatures.

The Uchiha worth bringing back had been after moving them out of Konoha. They had been grateful and began integrating with Itachi spending time with his first love Izumi, who was killed by the bastard that attacked the night of Naruto’s birth, while the three Uchiha that served Naruto the longest began helping the clan adapt and improve. A few had to adapt to not having their Sharingan anymore due to the eyes having been removed and preserved by Danzo and the asshole, but a few saw it as a challenge to show they didn’t need their Dojutsu to be feared and respected.

Gaara had settled into Whirlpool well and, once his seal was fixed so he could sleep entirely peaceful, had been resting as Naruto wasn’t going to free his demon until his body was at 100%. Afterwards, he was going to drill other combat techniques into Gaara since his sands were effective, but he needed more than just them to become a true force to be reckoned with. He’d also free the remaining Biju like he had promised and let them be free and able to move about and find a love interest.

Plus those that did not wish to fight or serve in the military were free to retire to any territory under Naruto’s control and live as they pleased so long as it did not cause trouble for him. He knew some of his mortal soldiers were beginning to lose their drive for combat, they only still served to ensure he got his revenge. Such was their devotion and respect and Naruto ensured it was rewarded accordingly. It never surprised him when warriors of his wanted to step away from the fighting when all was said and done, they had served and fought for years and now they had the chance to settle down and enjoy life. However, they would gladly answer the call if he ever made it.

Others like his Orc and demon warriors would always be ready as war was in their blood. Despite Thrall’s vision and strides, his people were warriors at heart and many always reveled in the chance for glorious combat. Those individuals were the majority that joined his brigade as they knew he was going to be shoulder deep in blood, chaos, and combat and that’s what they wanted: to make glorious war for honor, glory, and blood. They would always be ready for combat and would relish dying in battle rather than through old age.

And Naruto knew he’d need them.

Naruto wasn’t a fool, he knew things were too coincidental with his being a supposed Child of Prophecy, his ancestry, and his convenient interference in Azeroth when a turning point was upon the world: His father happened to gain enough strength to overpower Ner’Zhul and fuse with his Death Knight half to rule.

Alexstrasza happens to help him do so and falls in love.

His father happened to sense Kira running wild in Naruto’s home world.

He just happens to arrive when Naruto had long suffered at Konoha’s hands and would want revenge.

Naruto just happened to be descended from influential people that would butcher the world over letting him be tormented.

He just happened to have the uncanny ability to turn people to his side and gain strength shortly before he’d need it most.

Akama just happened to have a vision of Naruto leading his people.

And the list went on and on.

Too many coincidences and occurrences for it to be random or chance or sheer dumb luck.

Naruto had long suspected the gods of his world, the titans of Azeroth, and perhaps even the Bronze Dragon-flight had planned and plotted to ensure he would be free from Konoha and its abuse when the leaders started going against their will. Their plans for him as a jinchuriki were just the straw that broke their backs. Contrary to belief, the Keepers of Time watched over many universes and timelines to ensure each ended when it was supposed to and not a moment sooner.

So, if such a thing was coming to pass, why not look to another universe or timeline in need of correcting?

Why not kill two birds with one stone in getting him stronger while saving another world from its troubles before he could go back to his world and fix things there?

Naruto could see the benefits in that not only was another world or even universe saved by his thwarting apocalyptic threats, but it also gave him strength to face his world and anything else the higher beings wanted to throw him at. He wasn’t opposed to helping them, far from it, as he suspected it was that aid that let the Shinigami and Bronze Dragon-flight bend the rules and let him resurrect his kin and other warriors regardless of how long they were dead or that it was a true resurrection and not necromancy.

It was a common and sensible thing after all: you perform a service and are rewarded in a fitting manner to the service and how well you executed it. Thus he did the work and got rewarded with what he desired or needed.

He desired his family to be alive and take revenge, so he began correcting other mistakes/atrocities in his world and showed respect to those who governed their souls.

He wanted a battle hardened commander so he crushed the Scarlet Crusade’s corrupt members and got Grom.

He needed loyal warriors, so he stayed honorable and righteous to sway his enemies and counterparts to his side.

He wanted strength to crush his enemies, so he worked hard and fought against threats to ensure he was ready and able to grow.

He wanted his revenge, so he fulfilled tasks assigned to him to ensure no one would interfere.

And so on and so forth.

After all, why make those on a higher plain of existence your enemy when they could be your ally?

Granted he was sure there were higher beings that wanted his head on a platter for interfering, but what was a couple against the many?

It was also these suspicions that led him to the conclusion that even when the Elemental Countries were his, his work wouldn’t be done. Who said the Child of Prophecy was only meant for the one task that was revealed? Who said it wasn’t a stepping stone to the next task in the grander scheme of things? Who said that his purpose was done after fulfilling one task set for him? Who said he was only meant to interfere in one world?

The gods would send him out as many times as was needed to stop threats, mistakes, or atrocities that they deemed couldn’t happen yet were being defied by the locals. As such, Naruto would no doubt be going to another world at some point to handle the threats and problems there and would be rewarded in some way for his efforts which could either be from the world he was going to or maybe the gods had something in mind.

Regardless though, Naruto would be ready and not let his skills lapse or falter. Age was nothing to him thanks to his variety of powers and if any of his warriors wished for the same thing, then Naruto would find a way to grant it and allow them to continue to serve and aid him while those who didn’t, would be allowed to pass on without any interference on his part. Those who wanted to find death’s embrace and pass on to the next life wouldn’t be stopped by him, but he would ensure it was as painless or glorious as they wished since a few of his more battle hardened warriors wished to meet their ends in glorious combat over withering away.

Back on track though, Naruto had also explained to his family about him having the Sharingan. From what he was able to find, through communing with the dead and digging up papers in small out of the way towns, Madara had had a lover during the last days of the clan war with the Senju and someone had assassinated her after the founding of Konoha, despite him and her being discreet. Madara had never found proof but he believed it was a Senju or someone allied with them and the paranoia led him to leave the village with his infant son and left him somewhere he felt it was safe before going after the culprits. Only he ran into Hashirama at the Valley of the End.

Hashirama had confirmed as he was going to attend Madara’s wedding which was scheduled for a couple weeks later.

The fight at the Valley of the End was because Madara was so consumed in hate and rage at his lover being taken from him and threats being aimed at his son that he was striking out wildly and Hashirama was trying to calm his friend down to figure out who had done the deed. Unfortunately, Madara was too angry and began lashing out before things got out of hand when he called on Kyubi and the rest is history. Hashirama hated doing it, but he couldn’t let Madara just kill and destroy until his rage was sated.

Naruto had nodded to that before continuing to explain as with Madara gone, the child was taken in by people of the town Madara had gone to. The years rolled on and Madara’s son grew up without having the Sharingan as he had a birth defect similar to that of Rock Lee that killed any chakra flow in his body so he grew up as a civilian. He never knew about his father and grew normal before eventually settling down near Konoha where he then had Jiraiya before he died fighting bandits and his wife managed to get Jiraiya to the village before she too died. The Sharingan was just inactive because Jiraiya’s mother had her own medical condition that somehow mutated the genes to the point it would take something EXTREMELY impactful on the body to bring it out, which was why Naruto was able to unlock it due to the various changes his body underwent.

This then brought up the point of them asking why Naruto hadn’t brought Madara back. Naruto had informed them that he wasn’t allowed to for some reason and guessed that it was due to the Uchiha that attacked when he was born and him claiming to be Madara. There was also the possibility that perhaps Madara wasn’t dead as a body was never found so no proof that he actually died. Then there was the possibility that Madara didn’t want to be brought back and was content in the afterlife.

Whatever the reason, Naruto wasn’t going to push it and as such was focusing on what could be done now over what he might be able to do later.

Which brings us to right now where Naruto is fulfilling his promise to two horny young women.

**_Naruto’s Chambers: ****************LEMON START***************_ **

“FUCK YES!” Karin shouted in pleasure as she was on her hands and knees being fucked from behind by her lord, master, and now lover Naruto while he was holding her hair like a set of reins. Naruto was also kissing Kin and groping her plump ass while her tits were squished out against his chest and she was running her hands over his body and through his hair. Near them, Kira was sitting on a chair fully naked and cross legged as she watched them, she’d join the fun after the two of them were worn out and then please her lord and lover.

Her purpose wasn’t to get her own pleasure, it was to evaluate their performance and ensure the others knew just what kind of “training” to give their new sisters. Both were devoted and ready to be fucked and bred whenever Naruto wanted, but Kin was easily a queen level woman while Karin seemed more like a concubine level. This was mainly due to Kin having served and fought for Naruto for almost 10 years and so she knew all the girls, she knew Naruto, she knew what needed to be done, she knew what was expected and needed of her, she knew how to keep the others in line, and she knew how to make the others do what needed to be done. Karin… not so much, sure she was learning but right now she wasn’t qualified or capable of being a queen.

It wasn’t like it was an insult or anything, it just how Naruto’s magic and powers marked them. Fara, Natalia, Zasphun, and Anko had all been marked with the concubine version of the mark. Naruto didn’t love them any less and the others didn’t treat them any less than like family and loved ones.

Kira would admit that she, Mikoto, and Kurenai seemed to be the ones to have the most authority for whatever reason, granted Kurenai had to learn the full workings of her lord and master’s kingdom, but she would learn and fully cement her role in things.

If Kira wasn’t mistaken, Kurenai was currently in Anko’s room fucking the snake woman and laying claim to her to be her personal handmaiden. Essentially, a queen could take a concubine to be her companion/guard/bedwarmer and the other queens and concubines had to ask said queen for permission to fuck said handmaiden. Of course, none of them ever did say no, but it was still a matter of principle and politeness.

For the alpha queens, they could take the concubines or the lower queens, hence why Kira had Vereesa, Sally, and Haku in her bed every night Naruto wasn’t fucking one of them, while Mikoto had Vashj, Noctel, and Pakura. Although, admittedly the latter one for both were for them to train to be dutiful wives/sluts for Naruto.

Kurenai would no doubt be taking another woman or two for her handmaidens and could train and use them however she pleased so long as it wasn’t abusive or dangerous for them. Kira had made Vereesa the baddest bitch since her sister and made her the perfect sex toy of a whore for her and Naruto, Sally was an all powerful priest and a dutiful pussy licking whore, and Haku was developing into a well trained bitch slave willing to do anything and everything for Kira and by extension Naruto. Mikoto had made Vashj her lover in almost all things while improving her capabilities, Noctel was an obedient tongue whore in that she licked and sucked any place Mikoto told her, and Pakura was shaping up to be a good little breast worshipper. Kira had some idea of who and what Kurenai would make her handmaidens into, but it was Kurenai’s choice so if she wanted to turn Anko into a dutiful whore that would drop in the middle of a public place and lap at Kurenai’s pussy like a pet bitch, then she could do so.

Kira had just about done that with her handmaidens as everyone knew when she fucked and “trained” them as they were loud and vocal in their devotion and love for her, as they should be. Naruto and her demonic blood made her very lustful and enjoying sinful and shameful acts, so Kira made sure her handmaidens could do such a thing and enjoy it all.

Mikoto trained her girls to be obedient entirely with only Naruto overriding her. They’d dutifully and obediently drop to their knees and service her if she ordered them too regardless of time and place.

Kurenai wasn’t known yet what she’d train them to do, but Kira knew she had used her Genjutsu skills to make Anko strip naked and lick her pussy and suck her tits during the Chunin Exam Finals before fucking her in front of all the Konoha shinobi present, not that they knew or realized of course given the enhanced skills she had from Naruto claiming her. Anko no doubt had been a bit “resistant” to the idea, but given that she had done as ordered, and enjoyed it from what Kira smelled, Kurenai had tamed the so called “badass snake bitch” into her pet. Though it wasn’t surprising given that they knew each other for so long so they were bound to know what made the other tick.

Anyway, back to the point, Kira knew Kin would become another alpha queen and would no doubt ensure her handmaidens were obedient and slutty for her and her “big brother” turned lover and future husband. Not that Kira could blame her, if you weren’t already lustful and full of need then Naruto’s influence and dick would do it to you.

Hence why Kira and her lover had handled the succubi at times and Naruto even bred a few to boost their numbers. The succubi knew their place though, they were stress relief cumdump whores for Naruto and anyone in his harem when necessary or desired. They were fine with that as they got plenty of sexual energy to absorb and got to add new members that they would then educate. Oh sure, they fucked the other soldiers and members of Naruto’s empire, even trained a few women who enjoy being prostitutes and whores to be better at their profession, but Naruto and his mates were always the top of the food chain and who they desired to bed most.

Kira had to laugh a little as she recalled Kimimaro’s “training” that he had requested in sex and how to please and impregnate his future mates. The man had taken on and satisfied 12 fully mature succubi and twice as many in training succubi before he was too tired to continue. And that was just the first time “training” since the man was back at it after resting and recovering, not that the succubi minded, especially if his bloodline passed to any offspring they may have.

Anyway, the two current bedmates of her lover had been _very_ eager to get to have sex with him after the other females fully confirmed the two were in love and fully desiring of him. However, Naruto still had to put the duties of his budding kingdom/empire ahead of his libido and had to make them wait a bit.

But now they were getting it. Both had entered the room before shedding their clothes and getting a lustful kiss. The two had then begun to dutifully suck his dick and balls and Karin even surprised both of them by licking his asshole while Kin blew him and confessed she was a full-on butt-slut meaning she loved to lick and service an asshole as much as she loved getting fucked there. Naruto wasn’t one to judge since his demonic half loved all perversions and sinful natures so this just gave him another fetish to fully enjoy and the other girls would probably be interested in Karin licking and sucking their asses after he came in them, which Karin was definitely up for.

Kira made a note to ask Kin if she wanted Karin as her handmaiden because if not, Kira would take her and fully train her to be a full-fledged butt-slut and anal whore and her handmaidens would help.

Anyway, after the oral pleasure, Naruto had returned the favor by using his oral and hand skills on them to bring them to orgasm after orgasm while switching who got his mouth and who got his hands. Their moaning and gasps and cries of devotion only made Kira smirk wider since she and the others were the same way when Naruto first pleasured them.

It wasn’t surprising since Naruto had fucked several needy Banshees, Sorceresses, and Succubi in Azeroth after he hit puberty since his demon instincts demanded he mate and fuck some women and his mates weren’t always available, so he did. The banshees that hadn’t had love or sexual contact in decades, the Sorceresses were too stressed out and needed to just relax and get pleasure or never had sexual experience as they were too devoted to studying (plus the magical power and connection only further enhanced the pleasure), and close to a horde of horny succubi that all desired him. Kira and Vereesa didn’t mind, and Mikoto and Sally later on didn’t either, the partners had refined his skills and let him see his limits to use on different types of women with different levels of libido as well as sating his growing appetite.

Coincidently, every woman that Naruto had fucked had sworn allegiance to him and joined his brigade of soldiers just after they fucked. Even swore their bodies and souls to his service.

Funny how that worked out, isn’t it?

Anyway, Naruto still fucked quite a few of them since he knew they had been ruined for other men and his girls regularly enjoyed them and used them for sexual release when Naruto wasn’t available for their own pleasure and to help sate that itch the women had.

If Anko and the others like her were concubines, then those women were whores and sexual tools for their family’s release. Not that the women in question complained, they gladly swore their bodies, hearts, and souls to Naruto’s direct family, meaning him and his harem, for eternity and the magic Naruto had only locked it in place. Their numbers only grew the more victories Naruto achieved and the more people he met and influenced. Elves, Humans, Dwarves, Gnomes, Draenei, Orcs, Trolls, Naga, Demons, Goblins, it didn’t matter, any female that wasn’t devoted to another that served under Naruto quickly joined the ranks of his army of servants and fucktoys.

Kira did laugh at one man mentioning that Naruto was gathering “an army of whores” and he wasn’t wrong in that perception or description.

Naruto killed the man for such words of course, but they weren’t entirely wrong regardless.

But yes, Naruto had devoted and loyal soldiers that were fanatically so, and then he had an army of women ready to serve him militarily and sexually as he and his mates needed.

A harem for the harem one could say.

Kira turned back to the present as Karin screamed in ecstasy as Naruto slammed into her pussy entirely and filled her with his cum. Karin collapsed on the bed while Naruto held her on his dick till he finished unloading in her and wasn’t surprised that her body bloated slightly since his dick was plugging up the only escape the cum could use. When he did finish, Naruto applied a quick seal to ensure she didn’t lose any of his cum as his dick came out of her womanhood with wet squelch.

Naruto then turned and grabbed Kin by her ass before lifting her up letting her wrap her arms and legs around him as she hungrily kissed him and felt him lining himself up with her soaking womanhood as he pinned her to the nearby wall. He broke the kiss to look in her eyes and she nodded seriously, “If you stop now, I will fucking kill you.” Kin stated as she knew Naruto was giving her one last chance to find someone else, but she couldn’t. She wanted this and him for years and she wasn’t going to surrender her place by his side for anything now.

Naruto nodded and lowered her on his dick making both moan in pleasure as Kin felt her pussy being stretched and Naruto because she was way fucking tight. However, neither wanted it to be stopped so Naruto kept pushing her onto his dick before he was fully sheathed into the velvet vice she called a pussy. Naturally, this caused both to moan loudly and it only increased as Kin’s pussy squeezed and flexed around his dick on reflex.

Of course, Naruto didn’t let stop him long before he was thrusting into her over and over again causing her to moan and squeal as her ass hit the wall each time his hips met her and his balls slapped against her. Not that Kin minded as she was finally being one with her love and master and already knew she’d have to work to get to the level of the other girls, but she was nothing if not determined and would ensure she was one of the few that could handle multiple round of pleasure from Naruto… of course that would come later as her mind was already turning to mush and her legs becoming jelly as she had orgasmed the minute he fully entered her and it hadn’t stopped so far.

It wasn’t that surprising considering she had been longing for this for years and now she was finally getting it.

However, she held on as she refused to lose herself before making him cum at least once. Hence why she threw her weight forward making him back up towards the bed before she forced him on it and began riding him vigorously. Naruto merely smirked and leaned back watching her bounce on his dick while her tits flopped and bounced around enticingly as she moaned and smacked her hips down on him.

Kira was smirking too since Kin taking control and making sure Naruto’s release came before she was finished just further showed she was meant to be an alpha. The beta’s/concubines usually just lost themselves to pleasure and letting Naruto use them, but the alphas always ensured he got as good as he gave… or at least as close as they could get. The fact that Kin forced her own orgasmic high down to focus on pleasing Naruto just further strengthened her position.

Oh sure, Kin would need a lot of training to learn to be an effective alpha for Naruto, primarily in bed, but she knew Kin would do so with glee and determination until she felt she was worth the position. The girl was more devoted to Naruto than anyone, Kira doubted even she could compete with the level of devotion that Kin held for Naruto, not that she minded since she and the others agreed long ago to never turn their love and affection for Naruto into a contest since doing such a thing was disrespectful and disgraceful to him and to themselves.

Plus, it made them too much like fangirls, which disgusted and horrified them too much.

Kira then turned her attention back as Kin had leaned forward to let Naruto suck on her tits, which he gladly did causing her to moan even more in pleasure as she kept bouncing on his dick. Kira knew Kin was cumming a lot, the lubrication she was providing and the smell of it that Kira could easily pick up. Yet, Kin was still holding in there to serve and pleasure Naruto to the best of her ability and it was indeed impressive for a normal girl since Kin hadn’t been enhanced or powered up in anyway and it just spoke further volumes to Kin’s determination.

Kira, of course, smirked when Naruto suddenly flipped Kin over and began slamming his hips into her ensuring his dick hit all the way inside causing Kin to gasp and squeal in surprise and pleasure. Kira was smirking because she knew it was a sign that Naruto was getting close to cumming and as such he wanted to be pounding into her and ensure all of his cum made it nice and deep inside her. While not trying to have children, Naruto knew it usually set off his mates and lovers into a large orgasmic high, so he always ensured he finished this way if the woman was that hungry for his attention.

Of course, the rough and dominating fucking set Kin off causing her to cum again and again as Naruto hungrily kissed her and claimed her pussy and womb for himself. Kin blacked out with a scream of pleasure as Naruto slammed all the way into her womanhood and came filling her to the brim as he kept pumping into her, not stopping in his attention and actions until he fully finished his release.

When he did, he pulled out and saw that Kin had passed out causing Naruto to chuckle before he felt Kira press against him and pulled her into a kiss.

**_*****************LEMON END******************_ **

Naruto merely kissed Kira as Kin and Karin panted in unconscious bliss. Kira then turned towards the two fucked stupid girls, “Hmm, we’re going to have to train them up a bit, only taking one round from you won’t do at all.” Kira stated knowing that only going once wasn’t going to satisfy her lord and love in the least and there would be times they’d have to do so.

She then moaned as his hands began caressing her body, “Maybe, but right now, it’s your turn.” Naruto stated before throwing her on the bed and mounting her before her moans, screams, and declarations of love and devotion echoed out… though no one outside the room would hear it due to privacy and silencing seals.

**_LATER_ **

Naruto, dressed and ready to govern his homeland and kingdom as needed, was walking through the village smiling at the sight of the different races and beings interacting and coexisting peacefully with no trouble. Sure, they had disputes, but you had that in just one race so why would a mixture be any different?

After finishing with Kira, which involved the woman looking several months pregnant and passed out with a fucked stupid face, Naruto decided to stretch his legs and walk around as he felt that something worth paying attention to would happen. Nothing bad, his senses and gut told him that much, but it was still something he should be present for. Of course, not knowing what to be looking for or expecting, kinda made it harder to look for said event or occurrence, though Naruto felt he just needed to look out for anything out of the norm.

He then paused, along with several other of his more attuned soldiers, as he felt a distortion of magic in the air and it definitely wasn’t any magic that any of them had felt before. Looking around, he frowned trying to find the source before he paused and looked up causing his eyebrows to raise in surprise as he saw a small rift open up and a person fell out and was plummeting right for the ground. Not willing to let that happen without good reason, which right now he didn’t have, Naruto jumped high into the air and caught the person before landing as a few of his soldiers came over to ensure there was no threat to their lord.

Naruto looked at the person to see it a beautiful red haired woman with creamed skin, DD cup breasts, a firm ass, slender legs, and a lean build and she had a decent magical core. Her attire consisted of robes mixed with a shirt and an odd pair of shoes with stockings. There also seemed to be a stick in said robes, though from the magical power coming off of it, Naruto assumed it was a wand of some kind though the design was pathetic given the fact there were no focal points and channeling areas to increase spell power. He broke from his thoughts as she groaned and opened her eyes slightly, causing him to see they were a vibrant emerald color as she gazed at him a long moment before passing out in his arms.

Frowning to himself, he quickly used his connection with his forces to call Tsunade, Sally, and a few of his other top grade healers, which included Hinata as she began apprenticing under Tsunade, as well as a few guards to stand watch over her as he carried her to one of the medical areas.

Upon arriving, he placed her on the bed while taking the wand in case she was a threat and waited till his grandmother, mate, and medical experts came. “Who is this?” Tsunade asked having never seen the woman before and wondered if maybe she was just out on missions since Tsunade came here.

“No idea, she came through a magical distortion that opened over the village. She also had this.” Naruto stated holding up the wand making those knowledgeable about magic raise their eyebrows while Tsunade looked confused.

“A stick?” Tsunade asked not seeing the big deal.

“A wand.” Naruto stated making her gained a surprised expression since she knew what that item was.

“But it looks nothing like the wands your people use.” Tsunade stated since she was still adjusting and getting to know the Azerothians so she couldn’t claim them as her own yet, which was understood by everyone.

“Yes, this one is very… archaic. It’s a simple straight forward design of 10 and ¼ inches, willow wood, and a Veela’s hair from what I can sense and smell.” Naruto stated with a few of the more magically knowledgeable frowning.

“Willow and Veela hair? That’s not good at all for casting aside from some simple magic such as the basic charms. Clearly she’s not a fighter.” Sally stated knowing the wood and core of wands helped generate power for the spells used, some were great for certain types and bad for others while a rare few were neutral ground for all magic, which was why you usually carried more than one wand, not because they were needed for magic but they could help boost the power of spells when necessary.

Naruto had even been pushing people to learn how to duel cast magic and duel wield wands to let them be more covered in combat and other areas. It was hard but some of the magic users were getting there while people like Sally used their staves as focal points and this could have it personalized to suit their style.

She broke from her thoughts as her lover spoke, “Yet she’s got a strong stench of death magic on her, plus some other form of older magic.” Naruto stated wondering why the older magic seemed so familiar to him. He could figure that out later, “Regardless, treat her and be careful since we don’t know anything about her and she shouldn’t be taken lightly just because her wand makes her seem like she’s harmless. Let me know the minute she awakens.” Naruto ordered making them nod as he left while taking the wand with him for the time being.

The woman appearing couldn’t be a coincidence and Naruto was wondering just what was the cause of her appearing, though that’d have to wait until she woke up or he decided to try and commune with the Shinigami again. The latter was something he didn’t want to do too often since a mortal calling on a god multiple times wasn’t really a good thing.

So, for now he’d wait, and plan his next move on the countries that weren’t under his control. He could also amuse himself with watching Danzo trying so hard to become an intimidating figure after fully taking control of Konoha, too bad for him that Naruto already knew several people within that village were preparing to leave through his own machinations, though not all of them would be leaving alive.

By the time anyone realized that though, Naruto would be even further ahead of Danzo and the rest of his enemies than ever before.

**_SEVEN MONTHS LATER_ **

The past seven months had been impactful and eventful for Naruto and his territory. For starters, Sea Country had become a booming area of trade, travel, and tourism. Not only had the minor families readily fallen into line and become a high grade security for the country, but each island had a unique tourism experience to draw business to all the islands and keeping the money flowing through all the areas. Whether it was hot springs, shopping, fishing, cruises, temples, festivals, casinos, resorts, or whatever didn’t matter, if you stayed at one island it was a simply ferry ride to one of the others to enjoy the other attractions.

Bird and Snow had been fully consolidated into his territory cutting off areas for his enemies to go to even more. The latter was also being renamed Spring Country after he had his various engineers look over, duplicate, and improve the heat generator that Koyuki’s father had commissioned. The engineers were also happy as it gave them new ideas for improvements since their bikes essentially ran on magic and combustion, but a powerful enough concentrated heat blast could propel things even faster. If they could sustain it for periods of time then even better since the item could then continue to hold that speed, the problem was powering that fuel source which is where Naruto and his many sealing apprentices came in by offering battery versions seals for fuel usage whether electricity or an actual fuel.

It was still in a planning stage, but the future results were there they just needed to be worked for, which only made them even more worth it.

Anyway, Naruto had placed forces within the two countries, which many were happy for because things were still cramped in areas due to the amount soldiers Naruto actually had. Plus, due to portals, they never had to fear of spreading their forces too thin since reinforcements were ready to move out at any time necessary. There were a few problem in each country from bastards, fools, and bigots, but a quick and brutal cleansing settled things down right quick.

He had also welcomed in quite a few people from Konoha including Kakashi, several Anbu he knew could be trusted, Iruka Umino, Tsubaki, two Academy teachers named Suzume and Sadoru, Mebuki and Sakura Haruno, Tenten, Might Guy, Rock Lee (though those two previous people were warned that any of that sunset Genjutsu would be met with brutal and punishing fighting/training from the entire host of his forces), Ayame Ichiraku, Koharu’s granddaughter Moegi, Tenten’s adopted mother Cattleya, Baki and Temari of Suna, and close to half of the Inuzuka, Akamichi, Yamanaka, and Nara clans. The reason for half was because the rest were damn fools who wanted to keep Hiruzen’s memory alive regardless of what he had done since it was for Konoha and that was what was important or they simply hated Naruto for Kira’s actions under the Sharingan’s influence. Sai had also joined as he had become disenfranchised with Danzo and his way of doing things since Naruto was clearly the superior power, authority, and warrior so why serve the weaker and losing side?

Ayame was also alone because her father had passed from a heart attack years ago and had already fully passed on due to the Shinigami telling him of Naruto’s return to crush Konoha and that Ayame would be fine.

It was also worth noting that Ayame had joined his harem as a concubine with Kurenai snatching her up and training her to be an excellent little ramen whore and slut. Kin had taken Karin like Kira suspected but she had also taken Karui and Samui and decided to properly train the “phat ass slut and big titted cow” in how to serve their lord and master after they had been added to the family a month after Kin and Karin were and had been doing so thoroughly.

Tsume Inuzuka had also started becoming part of the family though had yet to gain any bedroom time. Same was true for Biwako as she knew her duties and services for Naruto upon her oath and had been waiting for the order to join the bed or for one of the women to give her the instruction. It wasn’t that she was opposed to it in anyway, but she didn’t think she had the right to bring the subject up so she was simply waiting and being patient.

Yugito, Fu, and Matatabi, who had recently been freed, were in the same boat of waiting. Although, Matatabi was also highly annoyed since even after begging, Kira wouldn’t even take her as a handmaiden so she could have some form of relief, but she had Yugito to help scratch the itch for now so there was that.

Mabui had become Mikoto’s next acquisition to her collection of handmaidens with Mikoto teasing her by saying she wanted a “nice piece of chocolate” for her collection.

Kira had taken the feisty Mei into her own group and begun teaching the fiery red head who the real alpha bitch with red hair was.

Claudette had been in touch with Naruto and they had talked some, but nothing of the romantic nature had taken place.

Kurenai hadn’t laid claim to any other girls as she was focused more on training and enjoying Anko and Ayame.

Naruto had also done a favor for Gaara and Temari and brought their mother Karura back using the small soul piece she imparted into Gaara’s seal as the focal point to bring all of her back. It was a happy reunion and it was then a bit of a surprise that she had begun showing her interest in Naruto and begun getting to know the different women in his life.

Of course, Naruto wasn’t the only one getting loving as Mebuki Haruno had joined Amayo as his father and mother’s breeder and concubine.

Koharu had become a concubine for Tobirama since she was in love with him since her Genin days.

Hashirama had also gained a concubine in a revived individual. Said individual was a Seven Swordsman/Swordswoman named Ameyuri Ringo who stayed in Whirlpool for a change of scenery and liked what she saw with Hashirama. Of course, Mito ensures the woman knew her place in the relationship.

Shino has begun getting to know the Seven Tails named Chomei as she had her own interest in the Aburame heir.

Son Goku, the Four Tailed Ape, and Kokuo, the five tailed wolf, were getting used to having bodies again and spending time with the other demons. Though they had spent a bit of time with the Succubi above the others.

Saiken, the Six Tailed Slug, had also joined his brothers in the fun.

Zabuza had gained another lover in the form of Haku’s revived mother Hara, much to Haku’s delight and happiness.

Kimimaro had gained Hana Inuzuka as a lover and she was surprisingly enthralled by Kimimaro’s repeated sexual fun with the Succubi and further encouraged her new mate to fuck and dominate the sex demons. The fact being that he could tame demons specifically built for sex only heightened her desire for him and him showing his dominance over them only made her yearn for him more.

Sasuke had even been courting a mother and daughter pair from Konoha by the name of Uroko and Yakumo Kurama. The two had been saved by Naruto’s forces during the raid that Kira and his demons did. They weren’t being watched at all so there was no trouble taking them away to a better life in Whirlpool with Naruto helping with the whole “inner demon” thing that Yakumo was dealing with. The two were confused by Sasuke talking to them one day but had engaged in conversation and continued to see and speak to each other and before they knew it, they were practically in a relationship with the young Uchiha with the two women adjusting to the fact they were both dating the same young man, though Uroko it was also the fact she was dating someone the same age as her daughter. However, neither had any complaints so far.

Nagato was in a full blown relationship with Tsunami and the two were happy along with Tazuna and Inari.

Yahiko and Konan had welcomed their daughter Yara Uzumaki, having taken the last name themselves for all that Naruto had done and welcomed them into the clan, who had her father’s hair and her mother’s eyes while having some mixed facial features from both of them.

Hinata had also entered a relationship, but in a surprising turn for the others, she had gotten into a relationship with Tenten. The two had been together secretly for over two years with only Hitomi and Naruto knowing about it and now were more open about it. They’d also, somehow, roped Temari into their fun, with Temari being the submissive of the threesome, and now the three lived together and, based on the smell that he and some of the others picked up, were doing much more than sleeping in that one bed-bedroom home they had.

Hinata’s mother wasn’t really with anyone, though it was clear she had some attraction to both Naruto and Minato, it was just a matter of having to choose who she’d go for.

Gaara had gotten Shukaku as his mate and lover when Naruto had freed her… though that was after the other female Biju had fucked her into submission to ensure she didn’t act up anymore. Gaara then had taken her and claimed her too while keeping her in check since she was too high on sex and then Gaara forming the bond to her to oppose his will anymore.

Of course, there were other things besides solidifying control and relationships popping up more. Several of his scouts had reported some of the undesirables of the different regions leaving. This had caused Naruto to smirk though since the fools that had “escaped” his wrath had apparently all joined Konoha whether to serve as extra muscle or bring in different black market contacts and funding for them. Danzo had used his little toy eye to ensure that they became loyal to Konoha and him over anything else, which he needed since the village forces had taken a large blow. He had recovered some of the loss by raiding the different bases Orochimaru had that weren’t in Naruto’s territory; as those had all been found, raided, and then destroyed; and taken all the captives, shinobi, and experiments to Konoha. Another bolster was that many of the Suna invaders, rather than return to their village, had stayed and joined Danzo since they knew that without Baki, Gaara, Temari, and Raza that Suna was pretty much doomed even if Naruto decided to not ever go after it, they had no one stronger than a B-Ranked shinobi left, which meant no one really worthy of being called Kage and as such the village would fall apart on itself if the Wind Daimyo didn’t just liquidate it entirely. So, they joined Konoha to have some semblance of a village and a chance for payback later on.

Of course Danzo ensured that payback was aimed at Naruto and those that “betrayed” them and not aimed at Konoha.

Danzo was even further enforced by the different criminal elements and scum that Naruto had effectively put out of business as his claiming lands put an end to any and all future prospects for war profiteering, being a mercenary, racketeering, loan sharking, and pillaging different places during the conflict and chaos. So, they went to the main opposition to Naruto: Konoha. Sure, Ame and Iwa were enemies too, but Ame was small time and Iwa was essentially too far out of the way plus the Tsuchikage named Onoki was known to be a hard headed and stubborn individual that the rocks couldn’t beat him. Plus the man never acted until he was sure it would be beneficial, which meant they may not be able to join him since he could decide they weren’t worth the time. So they went to Danzo knowing that his reputation wouldn’t let him turn away more “tools” and possible military and financial might, the latter being needed since Nobunaga wasn’t helping or supporting them at all.

Danzo welcomed them with open arms and his Genjutsu to make them loyal and submissive to him and his goals. Danzo even placated a few by letting them go for any female in the village they wanted to possibly breed even more warriors and pawns for him. He had his Root doing the same thing to boost numbers and build up future warriors.

Naruto didn’t care, he had gotten out all the females from Konoha that were worth keeping alive while the rest were all worthless pieces of trash and filth that the world would be better off without afterwards. Word had it that Kiba Inuzuka, the new Inuzuka head of Konoha, and Kankuro, who joined with the other Suna shinobi for a chance to payback Naruto and the traitors, were among the chief two raping and attempting to impregnate females with Kiba even going as far as to claim some as his breeding bitches to bring his clan back up in numbers with a few of the women even joining him in raping new women. Naruto also knew the two males had become friends over their shared hatred and had agreed that once they crushed Naruto, they’d give the other their worthless sisters to become breeding whores for them.

Danzo didn’t mind since it just let him get more Inuzuka soldiers and new puppeteers as well as diversifying the bloodlines in Konoha, which led to him ordering all the clan members left of each clan start breeding with each other and the new arrivals to combine and mix up bloodlines or possibly breed new bloodlines for Konoha. Even attempting to impregnate some women himself both through artificial insemination and through enjoying a woman occasionally to ensure he had a legacy for the future for all time even if his body failed.

Although, Naruto knew it wasn’t to become a father, it was to ensure he had a body that would not resist him in the future if/when he attempted to use Orochimaru’s body jumping technique. Danzo would raise the child/children to be perfect tools and servants that would gladly be ready to accept him taking over their bodies and let him continue living on. The females would simply be continued to be used as breeding stock to ensure something of his bloodline lived on no matter what.

Naruto didn’t mind though, while sad that those children would one day have to die due to their parents being such vile creatures that they’d infect the children before Naruto could truly do anything to stop it, it was a forgone outcome and the Shinigami had even stated and warned him as much when he had communed with the death god about what he should do. Naruto may be a cruel bastard, but he wasn’t going to kill innocent children if he could help it. However, the Shinigami revealed the children had been corrupted and influenced at the start of their creation due to Danzo wanting the perfect servants and thus was ensuring that while in the womb they’d be better and obedient to him than anyone else.

Shinigami even went as far to show him images of the various children torturing prisoners in cruel and sadistic ways and as soon as they were able, they’d be raping and sexually torturing women and even some men. The whole time the parents, if the children weren’t doing such action to the parents, were watching with glee and encouraging the acts while offering advice on how to enjoy themselves while making their victims suffer more.

Silver lining being that said victims were scum and filth too, so they got no sympathy from Naruto.

Shinigami had also instructed Naruto to leave Konoha for last since all the other scum and the like would flock there as they became more and more depraved and cruel, thus Naruto could finish cleansing his lands in one shot by letting Konoha become an even bigger cesspool of scum and garbage. Naruto had agreed since he always had the village under surveillance, while having his more emotionally dead Undead warriors monitoring it since he didn’t need to traumatize his other warriors or make them call for blood even sooner, so anyone trying to harm or target anyone that wasn’t deserving of it would be stopped and shipped back to the village in pieces. The village was already a glaring stain on the Uzumaki, Uchiha, and Senju legacies, might as well just let them keep burying themselves further and further before eventually Naruto obliterated them all.

Although, Naruto also noted his phrasing: Cleans his LANDS not his world. Meaning, there lands outside of his own that were not yet known or touched by those of the Elemental Countries. Meaning there were possibly even more enemies to deal with in another part of the world.

What that meant for the future was anyone’s guess, but Naruto made a note to possibly send scouts out at some point as well as have sentries along the coast, maybe have his Naga warriors spread out more.

Breaking from his thoughts, Naruto looked down to see Akamaru walking beside him as he made his rounds through the village before heading back to his throne room to address any current matters while wearing some simple ninja pants, boots, and a normal shirt with his swords in a seal on his arm. Naruto was just glad that Akamaru had left with Tsume and Hana and had even become attached to him a bit giving him another pet and partner in combat. Naruto could only imagine what would have happened to the poor canine if he had stayed in Konoha with Kiba.

However, he wasn’t there so no point worrying over nothing and had been training with Akamaru to get a feel for how his new four legged companion fought. Naruto was also essentially feeding Akamaru his different energies to help the dog adapt to him better like he had done with his other pets. It made Akamaru a bit woozy at first, but he adapted well afterwards.

“Lord Naruto.” A female voice spoke causing Naruto turn and see the woman he saved standing there.

“Yes, Lily?” Naruto asked and the woman smiled before bowing slightly.

“I was asked to remind you of your council meeting in a few minutes.” Lily stated with a smile causing Naruto to nod.

“Thank you, I’ll be along shortly.” Naruto stated with a smile as Lily nodded and left with a curtsy.

That was another thing, their mystery guest had awoken and was, of course, very defensive and scared about the place she was in with strange people. Once she was sufficiently calmed, which was partly due to her not having much choice since she didn’t have her wand and thankfully she spoke a form of the common tongue, she and Naruto had a civil chat while food and drink were provided so she could regain her strength. Naruto had learned her name was Lily Aurelia Potter-Evans the wife of Lord James Tiberius Potter-Black and the mother of Hadrian Arcturus Potter. Naruto, of course, introduced himself to her and questioned her about her world, which of course set her off as she realized she was no longer on her own planet.

Once she was calmed again, the two continued talking with Lily being shocked and embarrassed for not acting properly as a Lady of a house to a ruler, which Naruto waved off before their discussion turned to magic and Lily was fascinated and awed by the magical capabilities they had. Chakra further fascinated her and she talked to them about her own world’s magic and the fight that led her to where she was now. Naruto was intrigued by the **Avada Kedavra** curse as it sounded like a more refined version of a Death Coil, which Naruto demonstrated for Lily, shocking her and it further shocked at the fact that they weren’t scarred or wounded from using dark arts or any magic.

Naturally, this led to lengthy discussions among all the magic users and Lilly as they were wondering what caused some of the people to think using magics wounded your soul or that killing or controlling an enemy was bad. If they were your enemy then there was no “decency” involved as it meant it was you or them, those not your enemies or caught in the crossfire were the only ones that were to be shown decency and concern for. They also had to laugh at some of the “powerful” spells Lily demonstrated as over 90% of them were mid-tier at best or novice at worst and even demonstrated at such to her.

Of course, Naruto pointed out that simple spells could do wonders if you powered them up enough. Even the levitation spell Lilly mentioned could do wonders since someone could send a person flying into the air and let gravity do the rest or slam them repeatedly into walls and objects or throw them a distance away to give them breathing room. Lily herself was impressed with Naruto’s mind and the way he came up with combat uses for magics, even if Lily was more of a healer though she learned quickly that her skills were poor in comparison to his own people. Though, that was also why she began learning from the different magic users since Naruto had explained that he was fighting for control of the countries since they had become corrupt and people were suffering all over, thus she should be prepared in case she was attacked.

Of course, it wasn’t just magic users that had an interest as Lily spoke to the engineers, apothecaries, and enchanters about the things of her world. Lily mainly spoke to the engineers primarily about the muggle (her term for those who can’t use or know about magic) technology. The apothecaries were much more interested since there were quite a few potions that had their interest, though they called her people fools for not having healing potions and the like. The Dwarves though were a bit miffed that the Goblins had taken the top-tier of the craftsman world since there were no more Dwarves, at least none that were known, in her world.

Naruto also had to laugh at Lily being so awed and starstruck to meet Elves and other magical beings since they were rare or extinct in her homeland.

Anyway, since then, Lily had been integrating and adjusting to the Elemental Countries since they had no way of getting her back to her world since they didn’t even know what world she came from let alone be able to trace her magical signature back to the origin. Essentially, she was stuck with them so she may as well try to make the most of it. Especially since if she did find a way home, she could boost the magical community exponentially with what she was learning here. Though Naruto Warner her that time passed differently from world to world and as such she should be prepared for the possibility that years will pass in her world before she returned.

Shaking those thoughts away, Naruto entered his keep, which his clan and warriors had built around and onto the Kage Tower, and saw Marco, Akama, Grom, Kira, Minato, Kushina, and others of his command structure waiting for him. Taking his seat, Naruto listened to the various reports including any noticeable military movements by other countries and any reports from scouts for the countries that had yet to be acquired.

However, Naruto sat straighter and looked around half way through making many look at him in concern, “Sire?” Marco asked in confusion as Naruto looked around before smiling faintly.

“We have a guest.” Naruto stated as he stood from his throne and walked down while looking around before landing on a black robed figure with Grom, Akama, and Marco quickly drawing their weapons until Naruto motioned them to stop. “I wasn’t expecting you to visit, Shinigami-sama.” Naruto stated shocking them as the robed figure merely chuckled and it sent chills down everyone’s spine except for Naruto.

 **“Yes, well, I am need of your services, Naruto-san.”** Shinigami stated in a voice that made them all tense while Naruto just looked at him calmly.

“Oh? What could a god need of a mortal such as myself?” Naruto asked in genuine curiosity.

 **“It seems an annoyance has graduated to a concern, but I am not allowed to deal with it as there are certain rules in place that I am not allowed to break or alter.”** Shinigami stated making Naruto nod.

“But you can bring in someone that can handle the situation without violating the laws.” Naruto stated making Shinigami nod his head. “And I assume this isn’t just an ‘You’ll do it because I want you to do it’ type thing.” Naruto stated and Shinigami chuckled before nodding.

 **“You’ll be compensated for the service.”** Shinigami stated making Naruto nod as he rolled his neck and shoulders. **“It will just be you, the opponents are too strong for your commanders at their current level… well, except for Kira-san there but she can’t go for different reasons. The Kaguya can go if he so desires as he can be of service.”** Shinigami stated knowing that the location was not meant for a demon of Kira’s caliber to enter.

The headaches and paperwork that would come from it would be excruciating.

“Very well.” Naruto stated before turning to Kira and the others, “Keep things running until I get back.” Naruto ordered making Kira and the others nod while Kimimaro stepped beside him before he nodded to Shinigami and the three were gone.

“I just had to fall in love with the most complicated man in the universe.” Kira muttered to herself making the others chuckle as they began to finish going over the remaining matters that warranted attention while their king was off serving a god of death.

**_FAKE KARAKURA TOWN_ **

Sosuke Aizen smirked as he saw the members of the Gotei 13 struggle against his Arrancar and subordinates while he knew those that had gone to Hueco Mundo would meet equally powerful resistance if not more from the armies of Hollows there hungering for the nourishment that the intruders would provide. It didn’t matter if they managed to kill any of the Arrancars since he could create new ones and find a way to fully balance the sides entirely.

However, everyone stopped what they were doing as an overwhelming presence came over the area and a large gateway to Hueco Mundo appeared showing the groups on both sides fighting, or rather were fighting until the presence came down upon everyone. Aizen looked up and frowned at the sight of THE Shinigami in all his glory staring down at them, “So, you decided to show yourself huh?” Aizen stated as the Shinigami merely looked at him while Aizen knew Shinigami was a whole other beast since he was the GOD while they were just lesser beings hence why Aizen only aimed at the king and not the god.

 **“Your actions have gone far enough Aizen. It will be put to a stop now.”** Shinigami stated with authority.

“But you can’t directly act, it breaks the laws.” Aizen stated with a smirk before it turned to a frown as Shinigami’s laughter filled the area.

 **“True, I can’t, but he can.”** Shinigami stated making many frown in confusion before a portal opened up and out walked Naruto with Kimimaro beside him causing many to tense at the energy Naruto was giving off while a certain king of Hueco Mundo stood up in surprise and awe while a certain shark woman was looking on in surprise too.

“Beautiful.” Baraggan Louisenbairn, the former god-king of Hueco Mundo and Los Noches, stated looking at Naruto in awe.

“Sire?” Choe Neng Poww asked in confusion having never heard his master say such a thing.

“Such death like aura. Such willingness to die and to kill. I’ve never seen a being such as this.” Baraggan stated looking at Naruto as if he was some precious jewel.

Near him, one Tier Harribel was looking at Naruto in surprise as well, “Incredible.” Tier whispered to herself making her fraccion look at her in confusion.

“Mistress?” Franceska Mila Rose asked in confusion.

“Such strong sacrifice. He’s given up much to become what he is and is still willing to give up more.” Tier stated looking at Naruto with respect and awe.

Aizen, however, was unimpressed, “So, you send some mortal boy to stop me? Your captains already tried that with the Kurosaki boy.” Aizen stated and Shinigami merely chuckled.

 **“Underestimate him all you want, Aizen, it is after all, you’re funeral.”** Shinigami stated with some amusement clear in his voice, **“Naruto, I leave the rest to you.”** Shinigami stated before leaving the area while Naruto and Kimimaro kept walking before they were gone and appeared on top of one of the buildings and looking at all those gathered around him.

Naruto then turned to his right as some creature charged right at him, noting it was hulking and black with a white animal mask. Naruto merely raised his hand at the creature and fired a **Holy Light** at it causing it to scream in agony as the holy magic burned it and caused it agonizing pain before a kunai launching through its head ended the suffering.

However, Naruto turned to see many more of the creatures all charging at him and turned to face them as he just stood there waiting. Everyone watched in interest as the horde of Hollows all rushed the newcomer, who continued to do nothing until the beasts were within 20 feet and then he acted. Dozens upon dozens of golden chains launched out of his back skewering and impaling the various Hollows causing them to roar in pain and agony before they were consumed in fire turning them to ash.

Everyone watching could only give looks of shock… except for one man. The Captain Commander Yamamoto, who was looking on with a calm expression, “Call everyone on our side back. We’ll only get in his way.” Yamamoto ordered making many of his subordinates look at him in surprise.

“B-but sir! They’re just two mortals, they can’t possibly handle Aizen.” Division 2 Captain Soifon stated and Yamamoto merely shook his head.

“They are much more than that, use your fastest people and bring everyone out of the way, now.” Yamamoto stated calmly, but it had authority laced in it and Soifon bit her lip before nodding.

Naruto merely recalled his chains before sighing as he sensed more coming, “Kimimaro, handle any more of those pests that come this way. It will give you a chance to release some of that pent up bloodlust” Naruto stated making Kimimaro nod.

“Yes, Naruto-sama. None will get past me.” Kimimaro stated as he quickly sprouted his bone tail and made a bone lance and claw before releasing a roar and charged the Hollows making Naruto chuckle.

Naruto then turned to look at Shinigami’s soldiers, known as Soul Reapers, and raised his hand making many tense before he used **Holy Light** and they were surprised when their injuries healed up before Naruto used **Rejuvenation** to restore their power before he turned back to Aizen’s group and cracked his neck as he began walking forward. Naruto kept his eyes on his enemies while ignoring the sounds of slaughter going on from Kimimaro destroying all the Hallows that came at him knowing that Kimimaro would be fine.

Naruto then looked over his opponents analyzing them as the few that were in Hueco Mundo came and joined the others. “Hmm, so 0-6 are all that’s left along with Aizen and his lieutenants. Guess I missed some of the fun.” Naruto commented to himself having been given a basic rundown of the situation by Shinigami. “Hmm, and only 10 of the others… Damn, and here I was hoping for a good workout.” Naruto stated with a sigh as he called **King’s Judgement** to his side and began walking forward.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, number six of the Espada, merely snarled as he was angered that this human thought he was equal to them and launched forward with his blade drawn and ready to cleave the mortal in two. Baraggan merely watched and sighed at the stupidity of the lower Espada as he was charging to his end regardless of if he was in his released state or not.

Just as Grimmjow unleashed a slash, he was stopped by Naruto catching the blade with his thumb and index finger surprising everyone as Naruto glanced at him and Grimmjow tensed as the cold death like gaze being leveled at him was sending fear through his body. Naruto then moved the blade away and punched Grimmjow in the gut causing him to gasp and spit up blood as Naruto’s fist buried deep within him before Naruto tossed him away and kept walking.

Grimmjow hit the ground hard and coughed as he tried to get some air back to his lungs while the Soul Reapers all looked on in shock at one of the Espada being brought down like that with just one punch.

Grimmjow snarled and launched back at Naruto only for him to fly past him while spitting up more blood as his sword was shattered and he had a large slash across his torso as Naruto had his blade in hand and back in the sheath. Naturally, the speed of the draw was astounding to many of the watchers while Yamamoto sat impassively and 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki was grinning at the sight of such a strong opponent.

Even the ‘Goddess of Flash’ Yoruichi Shihouin could only watch in shock at the speed he drew and attacked with as she only caught a glimpse of it.

Of course, the 12th Division Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi and one Kisuke Urahara were watching intently with a great deal of interest.

They were all also glancing between him and Kimimaro since his bone ability seemed very much like a Hollow’s abilities, though Kenpachi respected and loved the sight of such a brutal warrior that obviously loved combat. The fact there was a literal mountain of Hollow bodies building up and Kimimaro had yet to be hit and was a mortal only further excited Kenpachi.

Back to Naruto, Grimmjow was still alive and struggled to his feet, “Stay down, you’ve lost and are way out of your league. Better to live and get a chance to grow stronger over dying because of pride.” Naruto commented not even bothering to look back at him, though his words only further enraged Grimmjow.

Which is why the Arrancar launched himself at Naruto with the hilt of his sword and his claws ready to shred him only for him to hit air as Naruto sidestepped before thrusting his arm forward. His arm easily pierced and burst through Grimmjow’s torso while holding his spine in his hand. Grimmjow could only gasp and choke in shock as Naruto just glanced at him while the others were all shocked. “Pity, had you not been such a fool, I may have had a use for you in my army.” Naruto stated before removing his arm and tearing Grimmjow’s spinal column out along with his skull letting Grimmjow’s corpse collapse and Naruto flicked some fire to burn the body for good measure while palming and crushing the skull.

Aizen merely frowned since this mortal may be more of a challenge than he gave credit for originally. “Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, kill him.” Aizen ordered knowing those two should be enough and they’d take it seriously compared to Grimmjow.

Nnoitra Gilga, number 5 of the Espada, merely frowned, “I don’t need Ulquiorra’s help to kill this man.” Nnoitra snarled as he charged at Naruto with his guillotine style weapon ready while his subordinate Tesra Lindocruz followed to back him up.

Naruto merely looked at the two before snorting and ignoring them making Nnoitra snarl before he was suddenly kicked away by a blood soaked Kimimaro, who looked like an Arrancar himself given the bone protrusions and armor he had. Kimimaro then raised his left hand at Tesra and began firing bone bullets rapidly that were too fast for Tesra to react to and thus was shredded to tiny pieces. “Naruto-sama, I will handle this worm. He is beneath you and it is unnecessary for you to face him.” Kimimaro stated lowering his arm and not even caring as the bloody chunks of Tesra fell to the ground.

“Very well, do what you will.” Naruto stated since he didn’t care so long as the fool died. Kimimaro nodded and went after the Arrancar while Naruto looked to Ulquiorra, who was looking stoically at Naruto before he blinked and Naruto was in front of him causing Ulquiorra to blink again before a palm thrust to his torso sent him flying back and crashing through a few buildings. Getting up, he saw Naruto heading for him causing him to frown before he launched at Naruto.

Off to the side, Kimimaro was facing Nnoitra, who had a snarl on his face since he wanted to fight the other mortal. He didn’t want to fight the subordinate, he wanted to fight the superior to show that he was superior. Only now he was fighting the weaker one and it was infuriating since he seemed to be stuck there since every attempt to outmaneuver him via **Sonido** wasn’t working as the bone mortal before him was keeping up no matter how fast he went.

It was pissing him off. “How?!? How can you possibly be keeping up with me?!?” Nnoitra snarled and Kimimaro merely remained stoic.

“You’re speed isn’t impressive. Lord Naruto can move much faster than that and I have trained against him many times.” Kimimaro stated before he tore his spine out and used it as a whip while having a broadsword in his other hand before he launched himself at Nnoitra again slashing and whipping at rapid speeds.

Nnoitra snarled in anger since his staff made him a mid-range fighter and that damn whip and sword combo was making it impossible for him to try and attack. To make it worse and more infuriating, his **Hierro** wasn’t stopping the attacks but he couldn’t sense any Reiatsu or Reiryoku being unleashed by his opponent. Thus the question that was infuriating him: How the hell was this man harming him?!?!

Too bad for him he didn’t know that chakra was a mixture of spiritual and physical power, meaning chakra could harm Hollows and other beings. There was also the fact that Magic was both physical and spiritual as well hence why magic could harm ghosts and spirits as well as give access to the spiritual plain. Thus, Kimimaro and Naruto both had ways to harm Arrancar and anything else that was only harmed using spiritual power. The fact that they could bolster their attacks with both magic and charka only made it easier.

Of course, as everyone in Naruto’s territory knew, Kimimaro’s bones were both magic and chakra rich so he was always armed and ready.

Nnoitra then shouted in surprise as the bone whip ensnared his arm and when Kimimaro pulled it, it shredded his arm while pulling his weapon away. Kimimaro then stabbed the sword into his foot, pinning him in place, before Kimimaro began raining blow after blow on his body while wearing spiked bone gauntlets with no hesitation to destroy his torso and face with the hits.

Nearby, Naruto was dodging Ulquiorra with rather ease as the Arrancar tried to kill him with his sword, a **Bala** , or even a **Cero** though the fake town’s buildings weren’t so lucky. Ulquiorra was shirt/coatless at this point from Naruto casually punching or kicking him through different buildings and the resulting destruction tearing apart his clothing. He was using his sword as he found his hand to hand combat skills weren’t going to cut it against his opponent, who seemed to be stronger, faster, and more aware of his surroundings than any other opponent he had ever faced.

Catching a flash of light from the corner of his vision, Ulquiorra leaned back just in time to dodge being cut down by Naruto’s sword even if it cost him an arm to do so. However, he was undeterred thanks to his **High-Speed Regeneration** giving him back his arm within moments. Naruto merely watched before cocking his head slightly and shrugged before swinging his blade sending a multi-arced blast of energy that cut Ulquiorra faster than he could track costing him his legs and arms, and was subsequently undeterred when he regenerated them back.

Ulquiorra frowned since this man was more of a threat than anyone else he had encountered and was debating unleashing the full might of his Zanpakuto on him. However, he never would get the chance as Naruto raised a finger at him, “All-Killing Ash Bones.” Naruto stated as a bone sprouted from his finger and launched at high speeds hitting Ulquiorra before he could even react.

Ulquiorra looked at the bone in shock as he felt a great deal of pain and saw the bone disintegrating before his body started to break down too, “Your regeneration is impressive, but you can only repair certain areas if it requires conscious thought. Thus, my ash bone will kill your heart and your brain without you being able to counter it.” Naruto stated calmly as it was an ability he had gained access to after he brought his clan back and was still getting it and some other things under control, hence why he only used one finger.

Ulquiorra could only look at Naruto in shock as his body broke down faster than he could regenerate it and was becoming nothing but ash. “Again, it was a waste to have to kill you, but you were too far gone on this path to be converted to a better one. I hope whatever afterlife awaits you is better than the life you’ve lived.” Naruto stated sincerely since in another life, this man could have been like him or even a friend, but such a thing wasn’t possible in this life.

Ulquiorra merely looked on at Naruto as he turned to ash and felt… respect? Admiration? He wasn’t sure, but it wasn’t a negative in the least. He idly wondered if this was what it felt like to have a heart before his entire body was nothing but ash blowing in the wind.

Naruto sighed at another great potential lost and turned to see how Kimimaro was doing just in time to see Nnoitra fire a **Cero** right into Kimimaro’s face from his tongue. Naruto snorted knowing that such a thing wasn’t going to work.

Meanwhile, Nnoitra was grinning as his **Hierro** kept him safe as the smoke clouded his vision. However, his grin turned to a frown as he realized there was no blood or shout of pain. He and everyone else, besides Naruto, were then shocked and terrified as the smoke cleared showing Kimimaro with a black bone mask over his face and rows of razor sharp teeth along with glowing red eyes. The growl emanating from Kimimaro only further terrified them before with a roar, Kimimaro’s jaw opened and he bit off Nnoitra’s head before he tossed the body away as it began disintegrating. Kimimaro then stood up fully not caring that his shirt and upper clothing was destroyed as the bones receded into his face and he walked over to Naruto and stood beside him.

Aizen was merely frowning as he looked at the duo that were unraveling his plans rapidly. “So, you’re not just some mortals after all.” Aizen commented since the pale looking individual seemed almost like an Arrancar, but there was no Reiatsu or anything coming from him.

Gazing at the enemies he planned on fighting, he saw they were as dumfounded and confused as he was on just what these two were and how they were doing what they were doing, except for Yamamoto. The fact that the old man wasn’t reacting told Aizen he knew about these two and wasn’t worried about being attacked afterwards.

Kaname Tōsen was his usually silent self, but he was interested in the two since he normally found a person by their Reiatsu signature since his sensor skills were among the best. However, these two were different by a large margin. He could sense their signature as they did have Reiryoku, but they were giving off other energies that Tōsen hadn’t ever seen before and it was both confusing and impressive all at once. They weren’t Arrancars, of that he was certain, but they definitely weren’t Human either.

The only one not confused or dumfounded about everything was Yamamoto as he knew exactly who those two were and what they were capable of. He was the Head Captain, the Commander of the Gotei 13 serving directly under the Soul King and Lord Shinigami. While the former was essentially absent from all things the latter was always involved and as such Yamamoto knew when to stay out of things even if they bent or possibly violated the rules that Soul Society was built on.

Bringing the dead back to life.

Crossing worlds.

Slaughtering thousands of mortals.

Destroying the souls of the corrupt.

And more, but those “crimes” were done to right other atrocities and bring about balance to worlds that were submerged in chaos.

While other “higher” authorities in Soul Society were outraged or angered, Yamamoto wasn’t as he had seen the actions of those that were destroyed and wasn’t the least bit surprised that they were consumed by the gates of hell shortly after their deaths, their (sometimes literal) mile long list of atrocities and sins were clear evidence of that. Due to young Naruto/Ammon’s powers, and the fact he was marked by Lord Shinigami himself, they never had the chance to linger or be turned into Hollows, they were fully killed and sentenced. Of course, that only made others even more infuriated that a mortal could do such a thing, but Yamamoto understood and was glad for it since Naruto was always on the forefront of the combat and thus would enable all those that died would be sent directly where they belonged, thus less chance to have powerful Hollows running around terrorizing mortals. The fact his power influenced his allies only made it easier to send all the corrupt and cruel souls to their sentences.

Yamamoto didn’t even question him allowing Konoha to become such a dark and cruel place since Naruto knew it only further damned them in the afterlife and gave him a central place to just wipe out at the end. Plus, it would draw any Hollows that weren’t being wiped out by Naruto’s influence thus Soul Reapers could wipe them out until Naruto fully controlled the countries.

Yamamoto did question why Naruto was chosen at one point since the piled up coincidences for his power and lineage were just… well… too coincidental to be random or accidents. Of course, Yamamoto was smart enough not to question Lord Shinigami and was merely focusing on doing his job and not trying to step into someone else’s.

Everyone broke from their musings as Baraggan stood from the throne his subordinates brought, “Your Majesty, let us handle these pests.” Abirama Redder stated to his king and Baraggan shook his head.

“No, he is beyond you lot even if you were to work together. Besides, I want to fight that one myself at his best.” Baraggan stated as he stood to his full height. “If you truly wish to have a fight, then you may take on his subordinate.” Baraggan continued making them nod while Naruto looked to Kimimaro and motioned him to move his fight away, which Kimimaro did by jumping a good 8 buildings away from the one he was standing on originally.

Naruto then watched as the six lower Arrancar went after Kimimaro before turning back to Baraggan, “Your men are going to die, I hope you realize this.” Naruto stated as Baraggan levitated down to him.

“Death is a part of all life, you should know this based on the strong smell of death and the willingness to face it that I sense.” Baraggan stated knowing full well he would be upset if they did die, but he wouldn’t let it weigh on him as they all, even he, must die at some point.

“Only way I’m dying is if someone strong enough comes along to do the deed.” Naruto stated as he didn’t fear death nor did he run to embrace it either.

Baraggan nodded before his Reiatsu came down on the area as Naruto stood there, “Good, but I want to fight you at your best. Show me your death like powers.” Baraggan stated wanting Naruto to face him at his most powerful death form.

“Are you sure? Many who’ve seen it have died shortly thereafter.” Naruto stated as he sent **King’s Judgement** away knowing that if he was going to be serious, then he had to use **Death’s Embrace**.

Baraggan’s pressure increasing easily gave him his answer. “Do not test me boy! Show me what you can truly do!” Baraggan shouted in anger before his power was pushed back by Naruto’s own and a cold death-like aura filled the area as Naruto looked at him with his eyes going black with slitted pupils which were a ghostly blue. His hair then turned pale white before **Death’s Embrace** came to his hand and glowed brightly as Naruto stood there.

 **“Then by all means, bring it on, old man.”** Naruto stated in a deathly voice causing many to shiver in fear while Baraggan could only look on in slight awe before he smirked.

He then summoned his Zanpakuto, which was a large double sided axe instead of a sword, “Rot: Arrogante.” Baraggan stated causing the eye in the axe to glow brightly before a putrid purple fire consumed the axe and Baraggan with his power growing larger until the fire died down showing a skeleton wearing a gold jeweled crown, black and purple cloak/robe, and white pointed shoes. The axe was now larger and looked like a pitch black guillotine with gold chains coming off of it. **“Now, we shall see who is the master of death.”** Baraggan stated in a darker voice before launching at Naruto, who met him halfway as sword collided with axe causing some shockwaves as their auras of death collided and combined.

The oppressive aura forced the Soul Reapers and the Arrancar back lest they get consumed by it as several Hollows did and everyone watched as they disintegrated from being overcome by the aura. Even the buildings and concrete were breaking and crumbling from the aura wearing down on them.

As they kept clashing, Baraggan suddenly opened his mouth, **“Respira.”** He stated as a dark miasma came rushing upon Naruto, who merely stood there and took it.

Off to the side, Baraggan’s forces all smirked, “Your lord is doomed, nothing escapes our king’s miasma.” Charlotte Chuhlhourne stated as Kimimaro merely looked at them in disinterest.

“You underestimate Lord Naruto. Such an attack will do nothing more than annoy him. Your king will fall before him like everyone he faces does.” Kimimaro stated making them frown before Findorr Calius, Ggio Vega, and Nirgge Parduoc all charged him.

Kimimaro merely stared at them, easily dodging the sloppy attacks from Findorr and the rapid attacks by Ggio while ignoring Nirgge moving to flank him. Kimimaro did commend them for their loyalty, faith, and dedication to their king, but they were still his enemies and not ones his lord could or would convert to their side. Their loyalty to Baraggan was equal to that of Kimimaro’s and like him, their lord did care about their lives and wished them to reach their full potential and all that was required was loyalty and service. It wasn’t himself with Orochimaru where his master didn’t care one way or the other if he died after his “usefulness” was at an end, no it was the same as his service to Naruto and as such these men would rather die than outlive their king or serve another.

Hence why Kimimaro would give them a good death, one where they fell to a superior opponent in honorable combat where their shame of failing their king would be as minimal as possible.

Kimimaro didn’t even react as Nirgge wrapped him in a bear hug to crush him to death while Ggio and Findorr rushing in with Ggio aiming for his heart, which would let him go between Nirgge’s arms and not kill him too, and Findorr moved to take Kimimaro’s head. The other three only watched with smirks at their opponent being killed no matter what.

Too bad for them they wouldn’t stop underestimating the Kaguya warrior.

This became evidenced as Findorr’s blade stopped at his neck and Ggio’s blade stopped at his ribs. The two grit their teeth and tried to push but were stopped and it was even more shocking as bone came out of Kimimaro and grabbed ahold of the blades keeping them there. Nirgge then screamed out in pain before the scream became a gurgle as he choked on blood since Kimimaro had released bone spikes from his spine stabbing Nirgge all throughout his body while two large bone tendrils came out of his shoulders and stabbed through Nirgge before whipping around and impaling Findorr and Ggio, both of whom were too close to dodge or pull away. Kimimaro’s hands were also pointing at them causing five long bones to extend out and skewer them both even further.

Kimimaro just stared at them with pitch black eyes that had a blood red iris. The three then exploded in a shower of gore as the bones inside them sprouted hundreds more bones all throughout them. Kimimaro merely wiped some of the blood off and stared at the three remaining warriors. “And I am not as strong as Lord Naruto.” Kimimaro stated as he withdrew his bones back into his body and motioned towards the fight between kings.

The trio looked and were shocked to see Naruto there completely fine, aside from his upper clothing being gone [which also caused several of the women watching to blush quite a bit] before he headbutted Baraggan making the Arrancar stumble back before Naruto delivered a kick to his head followed by a **Death Coil** that made Baraggan howl in both anger and pain. A **Death Coil** could injure undead beings, you just needed enough magic and skill with it and Naruto had plenty of both. Hence why Baraggan was feeling pain especially since a **Death Coil** was a different form of his own powers of causing things to wither and rot.

Baraggan then recovered and renewed his attack causing the two to clash against each other creating shockwaves at each encounter before Baraggan was forced back and he launched a **Cero** at Naruto, who met it with his own attack via a **Necrotic Rasengan** with Naruto’s attack drilling through and destroying the **Cero** and hurdling at Baraggan. Baraggan didn’t have time to dodge and the necrotic properties of that attack wouldn’t let it dissipate from his own aura and thus tried to block it with his axe causing a large explosion.

“Sire!” Charlotte shouted preparing to go to his aid only for him to be cut vertically in half via Kimimaro with a bone sword ready.

“Your fight is with me, focus on that.” Kimimaro stated knowing these insects had no right to interfere in Naruto’s fight.

Poww and Redder both frowned, though the latter was in somewhat agreement since they had a fight and Charlotte shouldn’t have tried to disengage without proper planning. The two then readied their blades before Kimimaro then launched at them with a roar putting the two on the defensive immediately as they had to worry about his attacks and anywhere he may unleash a bone from to impale them, making them have to fight cautiously.

Back to Naruto, he waited as the smoke cleared and showed Baraggan still in his skeletal form but his right side was destroyed and his axe was cracked. Baraggan grit his teeth as he regenerated, but was finding it a bit taxing to do. **_“No doubt due to his own death like abilities. This man is truly a master of death just as I am, perhaps even more so.”_** Baraggan thought to himself finding it was enjoyable to fight a fellow king and ruler, as how could Naruto be anything other than that, in combat with no one else interfering or trying to dictate how the fight would go.

Naruto waited till Baraggan was fully regenerated before he resumed his attack with Baraggan struggling to keep the pace as his body was getting slower and slower and the pain was increasing. **_“He did something, but what? It almost feels like I’m withering away with each clash of our blades.”_** Baraggan thought as he wondered if perhaps that attack of his had something to do with it.

Unknown to him, it was that attack plus **Death’s Embrace** that were causing him to fade. The **Necrotic Rasengan** wasn’t just a one hit and it’s over, no it marked the enemy and cursed them with unholy magic which also made the target more susceptible to his sword’s power and influence and as such Baraggan was being killed through the **Rasengan** and his power drained via **Death’s Embrace.** The sword in turn was fueling Naruto even more like all the souls it had claimed over the years since, unlike **Frostmourne** , his blade didn’t just trap the souls and boost its power, it drained the soul of power and gave it to Naruto. It was happening each clash and soon Baraggan would die, but his power would live on in Naruto along with the spiritual energy he was draining as well.

A couple dozen more clashes later had Baraggan backing up and reverting from his **Resurreccion** form to his normal one while he panted and was sweating greatly. **“You fought well, had you faced anyone else you would have won unless they had a teleportation ability. Now though, now you are growing weaker and weaker from my attacks and my blade’s own unique characteristic of feeding off my enemies.”** Naruto stated as Baraggan widened his eyes before frowning.

“I see… You’ve been taking my power from me ever since that one attack.” Baraggan stated while internally applauding his enemy in using such a tactic since it was essentially turning his own ability against him. The more power he released the more power he was losing and the faster he was losing it.

 **“Correct. All except your focal items, those being your crown and your axe.”** Naruto stated since there was no further point in denying it.

Baraggan frowned, “So you intend to take them after my end.” Baraggan stated and Naruto nodded since again there was no point in denying it. Baraggan merely looked at his axe seeing the crack was still there as if showing that his own power was at a loss compared to the young man before him. It was both depressing and gratifying to know that there was someone worthy of replacing him as the ‘King of Death’ that he was called in Hueco Mundo and at least it wasn’t Aizen.

The fact the young man would 99.99999999999999% most likely kill Aizen only made Baraggan a bit more accepting of the fate that awaited him.

He broke from his musings as he dropped to one knee with a grunt as pain suddenly blasted through his body forcing him to lose his grip on his axe and nearly took another knee. **“It’s spreading now, you’ll be dead shortly. Don’t worry though, Aizen will be destroyed as well.”** Naruto stated looking to the man who was looking back calmly with a frown on his face.

Baraggan would have said something, but the pain erupted again causing him fall to both of his knees this time as Naruto approached him. “At…least…it…was…an…end…worth…having.” Baraggan stated as Naruto drew back his blade before bringing it down and decapitating the man before catching the head and removing the crown before sealing it and the axe away.

He then turned to look at Aizen’s group as his features returned to normal as he regressed his Death Knight side while still having **Death’s Embrace** on hand. Kimimaro appeared beside him a moment later covered in even more blood after dispatching his last two opponents.

**_MOMENTS AGO_ **

Kimimaro was still fighting Poww and Redder though it was more to let them fight than anything else. He had some minor cuts and scratches that were unimportant while his opponents were cut up and panting in exhaustion even when they used their **Resurreccion** they still weren’t able to beat him.

However, upon seeing Naruto preparing to finish off Baraggan, Kimimaro retraced his bones and relaxed his stance confusing the two. “It was a pleasure to fight you. I hope the next life is kinder than this one was.” Kimimaro stated and the two frowned as he turned to walk away.

 **“What the hell are you talking about?!? This fight isn’t over until you or us are dead!”** Redder stated angrily and Kimimaro glanced over his shoulder.

“I killed you when I killed your comrade, you just didn’t know it yet.” Kimimaro stated making them frown before they suddenly gasped in pain and spat up blood. “You were both too focused on your comrade and your king that you failed to notice the two seeds I launched into you. Now you’re going to fully die.” Kimimaro stated before walking away as they screamed in pain before bones erupted from inside them tearing them apart until in their place were two large bloody bone lotuses that were secured to the roof of the building they were fighting on.

Kimimaro merely ignored it though as he went and stood beside Naruto while looking at the remaining enemies. “Take the one with a blindfold over his eyes, I’ll handle the rest.” Naruto stated making Kimimaro nod as he looked at Kaname Tōsen intently.

The group then blinked before Naruto was gone, only to reappear in front of the group with his blade at Coyote Starrk’s throat and one of his revolvers aimed at Yammy Llargo’s head while staring at Aizen. The group tensed and when Yammy tried to throw a punch, BANG, Naruto fired blowing Yammy’s head apart without even batting an eyelash before the gun was then pointed at Lilynette Gingerbuck. “You’ve overestimated your Espada… though you don’t care since they were tools and a means to an end.” Naruto stated looking at Aizen with a neutral expression as Aizen just looked at him.

“Your point?” Aizen asked not even bothering to deny it making the other Arrancar look at him in shock and anger.

“Just that it’s a waste of skilled warriors. Unfortunately, most of them were too far gone.” Naruto stated before he turned his gaze to Tōsen, “Shinra Tensei.” Naruto stated sending Tōsen sailing away and down to the ground where Kimimaro was waiting for him as he crashed.

Naruto then let go of his weapons and grabbed the two he was aiming at and held them, “I don’t know which of you was the idiot that chose to separate your two halves, but you really need to decide who is going to remain or both of you will die.” Naruto stated before throwing the two down into a building before catching his weapons and then turned his attention to Tier Harribel and her Fraccion. “Move away.” Naruto stated seriously while giving a pointed look at Tier making her slowly nod and back away since if Aizen wasn’t going to return her loyalty then no point in serving him any longer.

She’d rather die for something other than being a disposable tool for an asshole.

Naruto then sealed his gun and stuck his hand out catching Gin Ichimaru by the throat when he went to strike at Tier. Naruto then looked in his eyes and cocked an eyebrow at him, “Interesting. You did it for the right reasons, but you let it go too far.” Naruto stated before pulling Gin into a headbutt that knocked him out before then wrapping Gin in chains and throwing him back towards the Soul Reaper group.

He then turned back to Aizen only to grunt as he was stabbed through the torso. “You shouldn’t have become distracted.” Aizen stated with a smirk as Naruto merely looked at him.

“Boom.” Naruto stated before exploding surprising everyone aside from Kimimaro as Aizen came out of the smoke cloud with his clothes dirtied and singed. He then turned as clapping was heard and he saw Naruto there perfectly fine, “Congrats, you killed the clone. Though I was expecting him to die much sooner, but what can you do.” Naruto stated as he floated there still shirtless.

Aizen frowned as Naruto stood there before both blurred forward and clashed sword to sword causing sparks and shockwaves before Naruto broke his stance and bisected him. “Shatter: Kyoka Suigetsu.” He heard as the form he bisected shattered into glass before Naruto blocked a strike from behind as he smirked. “Impressive, not many have been able to block right after feeling the effects of my Zanpakuto.” Aizen stated and Naruto smirked.

“Your power is unique and interesting, but against me it’s nothing.” Naruto stated and Aizen frowned before he gasped for breath as Naruto spun and punched him in the stomach causing spit to fly from his mouth before a punch to his face sent him crashing down into the ground. Naruto then got in front of him and kicked him through three buildings before axe kicking him into ground causing a crater and for Aizen to spit up blood.

Naruto then landed a bit away from him and smirked, “You can get up now, I know you’re not hurt, not from an attack like that.” Naruto stated as Aizen got up with a frown and wiped some blood from his chin.

Aizen then stared at his hand a long moment, “Been a long time since I’ve seen my own blood.” Aizen stated as he looked back at Naruto. “If you would indulge me, how is it that you’re not affected by my Shikai?” Aizen asked as he got out of the crater he was in.

Naruto merely smirked and closed his eyes, “Your powers of hypnosis and sensory control are impressive… but.” Naruto stated before opening his eyes and Aizen widened his eyes in shock and fear at the sight of them. “My eyes see everything.” Naruto stated showing off his unique Rinne Sharingan which was black with purple rings and 12 blood red tomoes throughout it with a slitted lavender pupil in the center while veins were protruding from along his eyes. “No illusion can fool or control me. So, you may want to stop wasting the power it takes to keep shattering since you’ll always be a step behind.” Naruto stated as his eyes bore deeply into Aizen that he felt like some primordial god was looking directly into his soul.

For the first time in MANY years, Aizen felt a cold chill of fear go down his spine.

But he wouldn’t waiver. He couldn’t. He would achieve his goal no matter what.

Hence why he steeled his resolve and launched at Naruto, who let his eyes revert to normal before charging to meet Aizen head on.

Nearby, Kimimaro was standing before Tōsen, neither saying anything as they merely started at each other… or rather Tōsen stared in Kimimaro’s direction. “Your master won’t win against Aizen-sama.” Tōsen stated, though Kimimaro wondered if it was aimed at him or Tōsen trying to reassure himself on the matter.

“Wrong, while I’m sure your master hasn’t revealed all he can do, Naruto-sama hasn’t even begun to take the fight seriously.” Kimimaro stated as Tōsen drew his blade and Kimimaro rolled his neck.

“I will have and bring justice to all who oppose us.” Tōsen stated as he rushed forward and met Kimimaro in a clash as the albino had a bone sword equipped.

“And what of those you kill unjustly? Should they not receive justice too?” Kimimaro stated as he and Tōsen kept clashing against each other.

“Not if they get in the way of true justice.” Tōsen stated as he kept trying to get through Kimimaro’s defenses and now understood why his other opponents failed to dispatch him.

“And what of the justice for those who didn’t know they were in the way? Those who Aizen cut down whether himself or by other’s because it was easier that way. What about those who suffer because of the effects of his actions? If this town wasn’t fake, how many innocent people would be unjustly killed from the fighting and what Aizen intends to do?” Kimimaro countered causing Tōsen to frown as they kept clashing over and over again with neither gaining ground.

Pushing back from the other, both were taking some breaths before Tōsen grabbed his Zanpakuto tightly, “Cry: Suzumushi.” Tōsen stated as a bubble erupted out and a high pitched sound echoed out and struck Kimimaro as he stood there unaffected causing Tōsen to frown.

“If you’re wondering why your ability isn’t working, it’s because I caused the bone in my ear to grow too large and thus it’s killed my hearing until I put it back into place.” Kimimaro stated while eying Tōsen, who frowned more. “You are not the first opponent I have faced that can utilize sound as a weapon and my lord wanted me to have a counter to all forms of combat whether it was mental, magical, sound, sight, or anything. I trained until my body was broken for his cause and I will not allow anyone to stand in his way unless it is so he can deliver true justice upon their heads later on.” Kimimaro stated as he looked at Tōsen.

“Justice.” Tōsen stated quietly as he gripped his blade tight.

“Yes, my lord was beaten and abused by his home village for years before he was freed. He then spent years fighting and training before delivering death and justice to his adopted father’s enemies before then returning to his homeland. He has since been crushing all the corrupt and evil individuals of the world and uniting it under his banner where people don’t have to fear and know that they get the justice they so rightly deserve. He has helped do this by bringing back his family and righting the wrongs that have been done to his family, as such he had to go through Lord Shinigami and now he is here as a favor to the Death God. He has done much for me, so I will help him kill all those who are deserving of it.” Kimimaro stated having read Tōsen’s lips when he spoke as Tōsen stiffened since he had read reports of someone raising the dead and the Shinigami stopping anyone from interfering against him.

“Ammon Menethil also known as Naruto Uzumaki.” Tōsen stated causing Kimimaro nod while all the Soul Reapers and remaining Arrancar that could hear him also gained shocked looks.

“Yes. He saved me from an abusive and unworthy master who would sooner throw me away than care if I died. He gave me purpose, strength, and my revenge and as such my life is his to use as he sees fit and I will not allow anyone to stand in his way.” Kimimaro stated as he raised a hand and launched bone bullets at Tōsen, who quickly dodged as he had seen what it could do earlier against Tesra.

However, he wasn’t fast enough as some of the bullets caught him a bit making him click his teeth in annoyance before he regenerated surprising the Soul Reapers, “He didn’t.” Sajin Komamura, Tōsen’s former best friend, stated knowing what that meant.

“It would appear he did.” Yamamoto stated as he and the others watched as Tōsen released a large amount of spiritual energy and pressure and gained a bone helmet which was his equivalent to a Hollow Mask.

Kimimaro, however, merely stood there watching him, “I see, however that mask means nothing to me. You will still lose to me, though it’s a pity for you as Naruto-sama would have helped you get your revenge and it would have been done without thousands of innocent people dying because of it.” Kimimaro stated as Tōsen appeared in front of him and struck with his blade, only for it to be stopped by a bone pauldron raising up and blocking it.

Kimimaro then placed a palm against Tōsen’s chest before Tōsen grunted as multiple bone spikes pierced through him before Kimimaro swiped his hand to the right and the spikes tore his body apart. Kimimaro then backhanded Tōsen with a large bone gauntlet sending him tumbling away.

Tōsen got up as his body regenerated while Kimimaro just stood there letting him heal, “That power isn’t that impressive, the power Lord Naruto gave to me to restore me to life is far stronger.” Kimimaro stated as he watched Tōsen heal. “By all means, if you feel afraid, use your Resurreccion, but it won’t do you any good.” Kimimaro stated before he launched at Tōsen, putting the blind man on the defensive as he tried to keep up with Kimimaro’s brutal and rapid onslaught and was failing at it.

Nearby, Aizen was pulling himself out a ruined building that Naruto had just kicked him into after another bout of combat. “You really are pathetic to fight.” Naruto stated looking down at Aizen as he used wind magic and chakra to stay floating in the air.

“You’re one to talk, relying on others for strength and this pointless service for Shinigami.” Aizen stated as he got up not caring at the small dribble of blood coming down his chin.

“I don’t rely on others, I let others rely on me. Fighting to protect them gives me strength just as fear, anger, passion, pride, and other things grant strength because when someone I care about is threatened I unleash a fury the likes of which no one has ever seen. You wish to be a god on high, but what use is being a god when you simply kill everyone and thing that would follow you? You’d sooner be the god of nothing but ash and ruin if it meant crushing anyone that opposed you. At least when I conquer some place, there’s something to build off of and the people remaining can thrive again. However, I can see it clearly within you, you’re just an asshole with a god complex that thinks no one else can beat him.” Naruto stated as he looked at Aizen in boredom, “And you’re not even the first of a hundred assholes I’ve killed that are the same way.” Naruto stated as he watched as Aizen floated in the air.

“Unlike them, I am immortal thanks to the Hogyoku.” Aizen stated as Naruto merely looked at him.

“You’re assuming none of them were immortal.” Naruto stated making many widen their eyes before he pointed a hand at Aizen, “Banshō Ten’in.” Naruto stated as Aizen only had time to widen his eyes before he was pulled towards Naruto, who promptly impaled Aizen on his blade through the heart causing Aizen to gasp and spit up some blood. “Let’s test the limits of your immortality.” Naruto stated as he threw Aizen to the ground as he crashed and was trying to comprehend the amount of pain he was in from that stab wound.

He was thus unprepared for Naruto to appear and slice off his arms and legs before bisecting him before blasting the parts back with a **Shinra Tensei** followed by a **fireball** that began burning Aizen’s body parts. Aizen gasped and choked in pain as his body slowly repaired itself even as it fought against the fire burning him.

It took a few minutes, but Aizen was able to stand up with his body fully healed only now it was enveloped in white flesh/bone as Aizen looked at him. “It seems the Hogyoku is letting me evolve further.” Aizen stated as Naruto just looked at him.

“You’re still not at my level yet, a pity since I thought you’d at least make me try in my fight against you by now.” Naruto stated before swinging his blade and unleashing a wave of magic and charka that cut straight through Aizen, which made the man widen his eyes in shock as his body repaired itself. However, before he could try anything, Naruto swiped his sword forward sending a twister at Aizen that immediately sucked him in and began cutting him all over his body causing him to shout before his throat was cut open silencing him until his body healed again.

Naruto merely looked at the fool before him as his body healed up before Naruto appeared before him in a flash and slammed a **Rasengan** into his chest causing him to scream as the ball of chakra ground into his body before launching him back in an explosion. Naruto merely lowered his hand and watched as the dusk cleared before a bigger amount of spiritual pressure came and the smoke cleared to show Aizen with longer hair, organic looking clothes, and his eyes were purple with white irises.

“You ready to fight for real now?” Naruto asked before casually blocking a sword strike from Aizen and then twisting around a lightning blast from his fingertips. “Good, you may actually entertain me now.” Naruto stated as they resumed their fight.

Back with Kimimaro, he was standing calmly as Tōsen was getting up from another beating and Tōsen was frowning, though Kimimaro couldn’t fully see it, at this turn of events. Tōsen readied his blade and unleashed a large amount of Spiritual Energy, while holding his blade out, Tōsen spoke, “Suzumushi Hyakushiki: Grillar Grillo.” Tōsen stated before a black mist enveloped him and Kimimaro merely stood there waiting for his opponent to finish changing into his next stage.

As the mist cleared, it showed that Tōsen had become large and hunched over with his entire body being covered with black fur. A hollow hole was in the center of his now large and broad chest. He also now had four insect-like arms with clawed hands that were long and lengthy. On the hunch of his back were two long spiraling horns each adorned near the points with two rings with chains hanging from them. His head resembled a cricket with a bilateral line running down the center, large bulbous eyes, and large rings hanging from the side protrusions. At the bottom of the head was a small opening where his mouth was, which had jagged teeth from the looks of it. Lastly, he had a long, bushy tail, and a double pair of insect wings.

Kimimaro merely looked at him in disinterest as Tōsen looked around, **“I can see, for the first time in centuries I can see.”** Tōsen stated in a deeper vibrating voice before turning to look at Kimimaro, **“You’re not as impressive as I thought you’d be.”** Tōsen stated as he flexed his new form’s limbs to get a feel for them.

“You’re a fool.” Kimimaro stated drawing Tōsen’s attention. “You were stronger without your eyes after adapting for so long without them, now you’ll depend on your eyes and lose your awareness and your blade will no longer answer properly.” Kimimaro stated as Naruto had drilled into him the consequences of living without a sense for too long and then suddenly gaining it back as it made you depend on the sense too much because you were without it for so long.

Kimimaro then leaned back to dodge a swipe of claws from Tōsen as he stared at the transformed man, “Did I strike a nerve? What? Just because Aizen gave you sight you think you owe him everything? He will butcher and destroy realm after realm until he’s killed because his quest will never yield him the results he wants and as such you will be aiding him in depriving countless souls of justice. You’re not a servant of justice, you’re a servant of your anger and hate and nothing more.” Kimimaro stated as his arm changed to a long bone arm and he swiped at Tōsen sending him back with some bleeding marks.

Tōsen growled at Kimimaro as the man began letting bone grow over him as he grew larger causing Tōsen’s insect-like eyes to widen in shock and horror as Kimimaro ascended to his own monstrous form.

Said form was demonic to say the least as Kimimaro looked like a monster with bone white skin, which was actually very thin bone, stretched tight over his body. He stood on large haunches that had five long talon like claws at the end of the feet, three spikes on the back of his first joint and on his knees with the lengthy legs going up to a protruding pelvis. His stomach area was sunken in showing his protruding ribcage and spiked shoulders. His arms were just as lengthy as his legs and came to an end with five bone long bone claws/nails with spikes on his wrists and elbows. His shoulder blades sported a set of six large bone wings with thin, near skin-like, bone material on them. His spinal column was spiked and extended out from his back leading all the way down to a vicious spiked tail that looked like a heavily spiked version of a scorpion’s. The head though was the scariest as it wasn’t some simple skull, no, it had a pronounced and stretched back forehead that receded back into a flair of spikes meeting his neck, which was elongated slightly compared to his human appearance. The mouth was void of any lips and looked like the maw of some ancient demon with nothing but razor sharp teeth being seen along with a blood red lengthened tongue. No nose and instead had an empty cavity like a normal skull would have while the eyes were deep pitch black sockets with blood red glowing orbs within staring directly at the shaken Tōsen.

 **“Now, you will see the power that my lord has granted me for my loyalty and service.”** Kimimaro stated in a dark and cruel voice that oozed bloodlust and death.

Tōsen felt a cold chill of fear grip him as Kimimaro released a bloodlust filled roar at him before charging at him at incredible speed. Tōsen then howled in pain as Kimimaro’s claws sunk deep into his body along with the bone master’s teeth as Kimimaro bit deep in his neck and began stabbing him in the torso with his claws repeatedly before violently throwing Tōsen away from him.

Tōsen got up slowly as the wounds he suffered felt… unnatural in a way as they hurt more than anything else he had endured and yet he knew his body was healing them… if a bit slowly. Looking at Kimimaro, he saw the bone user merely looking down at him with a blank expression before he suddenly roared and launched himself at Tōsen, who snarled and met him halfway with the two slashing and fighting viciously, though it was clear Kimimaro had the advantage given that he was covered in bone while Tōsen was covered in fur. Tōsen’s claws cut into Kimimaro’s bone hide, but not enough to draw blood.

Not even his **Los Nueve Aspectos** or his **La Mirada** had broken through the bone-like skin, though the former did cause some cracks to form.

As they continued to fight like a pair of demons, Tōsen began to notice his power slowly fading and his vision getting darker and darker. Now, one could assume that it was from him having to use so much Spiritual Energy to keep his **High-Speed Regeneration** going, but Tōsen knew something was wrong. He could still feel his normal Reiryoku and it hadn’t even been drained to half yet while his new power was…

Tōsen widened his eyes as he realized what was happening. **“What have you done to me?!?!”** Tōsen shouted as he broke the fight against Kimimaro, who merely floated there looking at him.

 **“What my lord wants me to. That power you are using isn’t your own and is a bastardized form of something else. Your body is breaking down from the power conflicting with your own. You’d be dead in the next 10 minutes if my lord had not willed me to save you.”** Kimimaro stated as he had channeled some energy from his master, which was possible due to Kimimaro being bound to Naruto from his pledge and the power Naruto used to bring him back to life, to infect and kill the Hollow-like powers that Tōsen possessed and was using, hence him rushing in to stab and bite the man to give the power plenty of time to infect and kill the power Tōsen gained from Aizen.

 **“N** O! **You** will **no** t tak **e this** fr **om** me **!!!”** Tōsen shouted with his voice being a mix of his monstrous form and his normal voice as he charged at Kimimaro.

 **“I am taking nothing, I am giving you your life to ensure you survive. My lord not only sees potential in you, but also wishes to help you with what you desire most.”** Kimimaro stated as his ribcage opened up and literally launched off of him to latch around Tōsen binding his arms and tail to his body as the ribs closed around him acting as restraints.

Naturally, this caused Tōsen to crash and thrash as he tried to get free while roaring and shouting in rage as his form began to recede back to his human-looking self. Kimimaro merely landed before him and receded his bone transformation causing him to crack his neck and shoulders since the form forced him to be slightly hunched over. He then turned to look at Tōsen, who was reverting back to his Shinigami appearance only now he didn’t have his blindfold anymore thus his pale eyes were seen.

Kimimaro watched as the man began leaking tears down his face at the loss of his sight and his power, “Do not cry for the loss of something so pathetic, you are who you are because you lack sight. Do not be what Aizen wanted you to be.” Kimimaro stated as he went over to Tōsen and placed a hand over his eyes before a glow came before Kimimaro retracted his hand and Tōsen blinked before finding he could see again.

“Wha-“ Tōsen started before Kimimaro grabbed him and took him away to near the Soul Reaper group before he turned him to look over at Naruto and Aizen’s fight.

“My lord wanted you to witness Aizen’s defeat.” Kimimaro stated calmly as he stood there.

“Aizen-sama won’t lose.” Tōsen stated and Kimimaro snorted.

“Just like you wouldn’t?” Kimimaro asked making Tōsen go silent.

However, the two had to stop their conversation as the sky darkened and a bright light formed making them look back at the fight only for their faces to take on looks of shock and awe at the attack Naruto was using. “That’s the power my lord possesses.” Kimimaro stated with respect and awe in his voice as they watched the attack crash down on Aizen and had to close their eyes as a result.

**_MOMENTS AGO_ **

Aizen groaned as he regenerated an arm for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Naruto had been brutal, cunning, fast, and lethal in all of his movements and there was no playing around or hesitation in his attacks on Aizen’s body. The man had done everything short of tearing out Aizen’s spinal column in his attacks and did as he said he would in testing Aizen’s regenerative powers. Thankfully they had held up, but the same was said for Naruto since no matter what kind of attack or maneuver Aizen did, Naruto was still coming through it all and healing faster than Aizen was.

What was worse was that damn infuriating bored look he had on his face the entire time as if Aizen was just an insect to him that wasn’t worth taking seriously. It only made Aizen attack more and more trying to crush his opponent, but it was proving easier said than done and he had the regenerated body to prove it.

However, while he was busy lost in his thoughts, Naruto decided to REALLY give the man a chance to regenerate. Thus, he raised his hand to the sky and began channeling chakra and magic causing dark storm clouds to form with lightning flashing and a dark wind to blow before lightning sprouted from Naruto’s arm and launched into the clouds. “Magika Style: Baou Zakeruga.” Naruto stated having created his own style of attack by combining both Magic and Chakra and knew this would indeed test Aizen’s limits.

Aizen broke from his thoughts at Naruto’s call followed by a bright golden light that made him think the sun was there before he felt the energy in the air. Looking up, Aizen could only watch in shock and horror at the attack Naruto had just unleashed and it was a sentiment shared by the Soul Reapers and Arrancar group too as they had never seen anything so terrifying or impressive. “Holy shit.” Toshiro Hitsugaya stated summing up all the thoughts of everyone watching as even Yamamoto was shocked at the attack.

What was it?

It was a massive golden (Chinese style) dragon made of lighting with pure blood red eyes and large fangs that roared violently at Aizen causing the windows on the remaining buildings to all shatter and terrifying any Hollow within hearing range. The large dragon launched right at Aizen, who could only watch it coming at him in stunned fear before all he saw was the gaping maw as it slammed down upon him. The resulting explosion would have consumed the entire fake town if not for the fact Naruto had made several barriers and walls to keep the fight contained courtesy of a few well-placed and speedy clones. However, the shockwave and blast of light was still enough that everyone watching had to close their eyes and shield themselves while Naruto merely stood there unaffected by the results.

As the light died down and the dust began to settle, Naruto saw the charred and barely alive husk of Aizen in the massive crater and stared impassively, while taking a note of the white glow emanating from his chest which he assumed was the Hogyoku. It had taken Naruto close to a year of trial and error, with clones plus some serious pain and rehab, to create the Magika style and another three years to create Baou. This was the first time he had used the lightning dragon on an enemy and found the results were adequate for what it was meant to do especially since he had contained the destruction.

Naruto then turned his attention back to Aizen as the husk of a body roared and a pillar light enveloped him before he sliced through it and showed him the same as before only now he took the addition of wings and his power was higher too. “So you sprouted wings… I’m not impressed.” Naruto stated looking down at the panting Aizen, who had a murderous glare aimed at him. “By all means, hit me with your best shot, it might be more entertaining than kicking you around and chopping you to pieces.” Naruto stated and Aizen glared as he took to the skies and hovered in front of Naruto.

Aizen then pointed his hands at Naruto as his Spiritual Energy spiked and the sky darkened causing the Soul Reapers to tense while Naruto just looked at him. “Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness. Hado #90: Black Coffin.” Aizen chanted and then called horrifying the Soul Reapers at Aizen using such a high level Kido spell.

The effect was instantaneous as black squares sprung up and began to envelop Naruto while he ignored the calls from the Soul Reapers to get out of the way. Naruto just stood there staring at Aizen impassively as he was completely calm and collected.

Over by Kimimaro, the remaining Arrancar had landed near him to watch while eying the Soul Reapers cautiously, “Your lord is doomed now, he won’t survive a spell like that at full power.” Tōsen stated as he glanced at Kimimaro to see him completely calm.

“You know nothing.” Kimimaro stated in utter seriousness as he watched events unfold. “Lord Naruto hasn’t even started taking things seriously yet. You felt his power when he faced the king of Hueco Mundo and he has yet to ascend to that form or his others to fight Aizen. All this will do is catch his interest.” Kimimaro stated as he watched the scene continue.

 _“He has such faith in his master, as if he knows his master is completely unkillable against Aizen.”_ Tier Harribel thought in wonder as she saw Kimimaro so calm and confident no matter what was sent at his master. What kind of power and skill did this Naruto have to show to earn such confidence and loyalty?

Tier then turned back as the box finish before black swords materialized and skewered the box as a dark purple glow over took it and the box exploded, not to the level of Naruto’s attack but it was nothing to sneeze at either.

Everyone watched with baited breath as Aizen smirked while Kimimaro was still calm. Aizen, while powerful, was nothing compared to the enemies Naruto had to face in Azeroth. Deathwing was easily by far more dangerous than Aizen. Kimimaro knew this for a fact based on his master’s memories that he viewed when he and his master’s family were brought back from the dead. The power Deathwing gave off greatly dwarfed that of Aizen’s but when you’re a dragon that’s been created to be an aspect of nature by the Titans of old and then becomes further empowered by a corrupting influence that you become the aspect of death near the level of a god, it’s not that hard to be stronger than a wannabe immortal with a god complex that couldn’t match his king let alone match the god that he served.

This proved to be the fact as a large amount of power washed over the area blowing the smoke away and showing Naruto in his demon form standing there with his blade pulsing in excitement and his power weighing heavily on Aizen, who felt shock and fear grip him tightly. **“I give you credit for making me ascend again, though that attack only did some minor damage to me since you held back too much. Had you put your full might into the attack, I may have actually been injured, but you’re still being too cautious in that you want energy left to fight the others.”** Naruto stated as Aizen continued to look at him in shock while Komamura, Yoruichi, and Tier were struggling not to bow in submission to the clearly superior/alpha predator. Naruto then pointed his tail at Aizen and flared his power causing the hairs on his tail to suddenly straighten before he then launched thousands of hairs that were coated in demonic chakra turning them into needles.

The effect was instantaneous as they skewered and ripped through Aizen’s body causing him to scream and spit up blood in shock as the attacks kept going and going before Naruto eventually stopped. Aizen stood shakily as his body was shredded apart to the point he barely had any connective tissue left on/in him and he was panting for air as he healed.

He then looked at Naruto and snarled before he began firing every attack spell he knew at Naruto, who just stood there taking all the hits and not moving at all. Aizen then finished with him pouring all of his power into another Black Coffin, only before it could finish, it was blasted apart by Naruto’s power as he ascended to his Draconic-Demon-Knight form and his power and pressure flooded over the area forcing several buildings to crumble, the street to crack, the air to become heavy and thick, and everyone to start sweating heavily, except Kimimaro. Naruto merely walked forward his tail cutting into the street as he walked with **Death’s Embrace** practically oozing power and desire to kill the man before it’s master while Aizen was frozen in shock and fear.

 **“Now you see how futile your attempts were.”** Naruto stated with his voice sounding like a blast of power as Aizen took a step back on reflex and was too afraid to notice the Hogyoku shining within his chest.

“A-Ammon Menethil.” Aizen stated with fear in his voice since he had read the reports and the deeds he had committed, but he never in his darkest dreams or nightmares thought that the Shinigami would bring HIM of all people into the fight. He didn’t even know the man served the Shinigami!

 **“Yes, that is the name I took from my adoptive father and it is one I bear with pride and honor. However, that has no baring on right now, which is your death at my hands.”** Naruto stated as he kept advancing and Aizen turned to retreat only to choke on his own blood as Naruto’s blade suddenly erupted from his chest with the Hogyoku pierced on the tip of it. **“Did you really think I would let you run? You may be immortal, but your soul is doomed for all time.”** Naruto stated as his blade glowed and the Hogyoku was broken down and drained into it before the hilt gained a blue jewel within the red stone as the Uzumaki Spiral swirled around the blue jewel.

“I-Impossible.” Aizen sputtered as his body receded back to what he originally looked like.

 **“I’m an Uzumaki, nothing is impossible to me.”** Naruto stated as he withdrew his blade from Aizen’s chest and began channeling his holy magic, necrotic magic, chakra, and pure magical power. He then breathed out a rainbow flame that swirled until it was a deep purple color and it struck Aizen making him scream as he was burned until nothing, not even his soul, was left. The holy magic would burn the sinful stains upon him while the necrotic magic would burn the rest of him while chakra and pure magic merely beefed them up to the point they could incinerate anything.

Naruto would have used the Reaper Death Seal to have Aizen be consumed and trapped in Shinigami’s stomach for all time, but that would have been classified as him interfering, even if it was Naruto summoning him. Then there was his blade consuming his soul, but Shinigami wanted Aizen gone completely not merely imprisoned where there was a microscopic chance of getting free, he wanted him gone and gone for good.

So Naruto fulfilled his job to the letter.

Turning to the group a small distance from him, Naruto receded back to his normal self and was near them in an instant before he approached Starrk and Lilynette, “Have you chosen?” Naruto asked looking at Starrk, who was trying to remain calm at the clearly more powerful individual.

However, he straightened himself and took a serious stance, “I will not allow Lilynette to be killed.” Starrk stated seriously as his hand was ready to move for his sword as he’d go down fighting over letting someone kill Lilynette.

“I won’t let anyone kill Starrk either!” Lilynette stated seriously as Naruto looked at them both with impassive stares.

“Very well.” Naruto stated before they both gasped in pain as his hands pierced into the center of their chests before a purplish glow flowed over him and entered them making them gasp more as the bone fragments they had receded into their skin until they were gone completely. When he released them, they both collapsed to their knees taking deep breaths, “Welcome to being something new.” Naruto stated making them look at him in confusion before they froze as they felt a thump in their chests.

“I-I have a heart.” Lilynette stated shocking everyone else as she placed a hand on her chest and felt the steady thumping within.

“Yes.” Naruto stated simply as he looked at them. “You’re Arrancar with hearts, thereby you are no longer Arrancar and are now something new. Had either of you decided to kill the other to save yourself, I would have killed the one who did. Now, you both are alive and still have a bond, though it’s more like father and daughter or sister and brother than being two halves of the same person.” Naruto stated as the two stood up and tried to get their bearings, “Now you can choose to go back to Hueco Mundo, the Human world, or you can come with me since there are some idiots that won’t accept you in Soul Society and just cause problems.” Naruto stated before moving over to Tier as her Fraccion tensed as Naruto stared at her before he reached forward for her zipper causing Tier to stop her loyal subordinates from doing anything.

Naruto pulled it down revealing her bone jaw and traced a finger along said jaw taking in the features she had, “Beautiful.” Naruto whispered as he looked at her causing her to blush a bit. “And what say you, Tier Harribel?” Naruto asked as he looked at her eyes not even paying attention to the boob window she had.

“Why should I serve you?” Tier asked and Naruto merely smiled at her.

“Give me one reason you shouldn’t.” Naruto countered causing Tier to turn away in thought before glanced at her loyal Fraccion. “They will not be harmed, they can even come along if they so wish.” Naruto stated noticing where she was looking.

“Damn right we’re going with her if she’s leaving.” Emilou Apacci stated with Franceska Mila Rose and Cyan Sung-Sun nodding since they weren’t just going to abandon Tier after all she had done for them.

Tier merely smiled at her Fraccion being so loyal and dedicated after everything. She then turned her attention back to Naruto, who she noticed was still tracing her jaw with his finger, “As I said, I have no problem with you three coming along.” Naruto stated looking at the Fraccion before looking back at Tier, “Loyalty for loyalty, protection for help, service for family. All I ask is loyalty, protect the home if it is attacked, and provide a service if it is required. That’s all I ask of anyone serving me and my kingdom.” Naruto stated as he looked in Tier’s eyes to let her know he wasn’t lying or using her like Aizen was.

Tier stared at the man before her knowing that if he wanted he could easily force her into submission or simply kill her and not have to deal with her at all, but instead she was getting a choice. She couldn’t deny the appeal since she could feel the mark upon his soul from the sacrifices he had made and the willingness to do them again to keep others from making the sacrifice. She’d never met someone like this before and adding in the fact that his subordinate was just as loyal as, if not more so, than her Fraccion only spoke further volumes to his character.

She felt she only had one real choice other than returning to Los Noches and becoming a ruler of a now greatly reduced population, thanks to Kimimaro. “Very well, I will join you.” Tier stated causing Naruto to nod before he pushed his hand into her chest while three chains sprouted and stabbed into her Fraccion’s chests. Tier didn’t react besides just staring at Naruto as the energy he used before funneled into them and Tier blushed as the warmth and feel of his energy was enough to stimulate her body in ways she hadn’t ever thought of.

When he finished, she and her Fraccion dropped as they took deep breaths while getting used the heartbeat within them. Naruto merely offered Tier his hand, which she took before standing only to stumble into his chest causing her to blush and Naruto to chuckle, “Even more beautiful without the bone.” Naruto stated causing Tier to blush more while being VERY confused on what she was feeling.

Before she could comment though, there were a pair of duel screams as Loly Aivirrne and Menoly Mallia landed in a heap near them as a clone of Naruto popped after dropping said duo off. Naruto let go of Tier, making her frown at the loss of his arms and the feel of his body, to turn and look at the two new arrivals. “Hello you two, glad to finally meet you.” Naruto stated while noting Ichigo Kurosaki scowling at them while his friend Orihime Inoue hid behind him slightly.

“Who the fuck are you?!?” Loly demanded before seeing Starrk and Harribel there without their bones. “And what the fuck happened to you two!?!? Where’s Aizen-sama?!?” Loly demanded again as Naruto gazed at her and Menoly was nervous.

“In order, I’m Naruto Uzumaki. I fixed those two and their allies. And Aizen is dead.” Naruto stated making Loly look at him in shock and horror while Menoly was just shock.

“YOU LIE!” Loly shouted in denial and rage as Naruto just looked at her.

“I don’t lie, I find it pointless and pathetic to do so.” Naruto stated calmly as Loly growled before firing at **Cero** at him only for him to bat it aside and find Kimimaro, Mila Rose, Apacci, Sung-Sun, and Lilynette next to her with their weapons pointed at her while Starrk and Harribel were standing protectively near Naruto, Starrk facing the Soul Reapers and Harribel facing her. It also showed to them all that Starrk and Lilynette had decided to take Naruto’s side. “Yes, I can see that temper and disobedient nature are going to have to be stamped out if you’re going to serve me.” Naruto stated causing them all to look surprised.

“Serve you?!? I’d rather die.” Loly shouted only for Kimimaro to push his blade against her throat more.

“That can easily be arranged.” Kimimaro stated before Naruto waved him off.

“Now, now, Kimimaro, be nice, the poor girl was considered a piece of trash before Aizen came along, in many ways he was her Orochimaru since he gave her a chance to be something more and not be looked down upon.” Naruto stated making Kimimaro nod while Loly snarled at him with tears flowing down her face. “However, that doesn’t excuse her behavior towards miss Inoue, especially since I deplore your plans to rape her as you mutilated her. As such, you’ll have to be punished before I fix you like I did the others.” Naruto stated as he looked down at Loly while Menoly began stammering.

“Th-there was no rape! We were going to strip and hurt her not that!” Menoly stated as Naruto glanced at her.

“YOU weren’t, but you friend here was going to. She was thinking and planning on doing it while simultaneously hurting her.” Naruto stated making Menoly pale in fear before he waved his hand and a dark portal opened under Loly causing her to shout in surprise as she fell in before the portal closed.

Menoly was shaking in fear as Naruto turned to face her, “I… I know I fucked up, but I didn’t even want to do anything to Orihime after she saved my life.” Menoly stated and Naruto nodded.

“That’s true, but you still allowed it so you will still be punished, just not as severely as your friend.” Naruto stated making Menoly whimper but nodded knowing her choices were being in Hueco Mundo alone and get destroyed by the others living there, being killed by this guy and his subordinates, or take the punishment and at least get to live and maybe get stronger.

Naruto then opened another portal under her causing her to fall before he closed it.

Naruto then turned to the still bound Tōsen, who was gazing at the ground with a blank look on his face. “Now you.” Naruto stated as Tōsen looked up at him.

“I have nothing left now. Nothing.” Tōsen stated lowering his head as he never imagined that Aizen could or would lose and now his hopes for revenge and justice were gone.

“Not yet.” Naruto stated as he squatted down to eye level with the man. “Currently, you have two choices: One is the short and easy path which is I just kill you and you go to the afterlife, most likely hell since your actions led to the deaths of countless people and there is no hope of ever seeing your friend again. Or, you can take the harder and longer path which involves joining me in bringing justice and vengeance down on the heads of those who deserve it, which involves you getting justice for what happened to your friend. Furthermore, the second option leaves the possibility of seeing your friend again open and perhaps with Lord Shinigami’s help, I could even bring her back.” Naruto stated making Tōsen freeze with his eyes widened in shock as he shook slightly while clenching his hands, “But ask yourself this, Tōsen, would your friend like the man you have become or the man you could be?” Naruto asked as Tōsen kept his head down.

After what felt like an eternity, Tōsen spoke, “You are an Uzumaki by blood, correct?” Tōsen asked in a soft voice.

“I am.” Naruto stated as Tōsen clenched his hands as tears started to fall.

“Then swear to me, swear on your honor, your blood, your clan, and your title as king that you will do all that you can to give me what you are offering. Swear it to me, and I will swear my life to you.” Tōsen stated as all he truly wanted in life was for his friend to be avenged and to possibly get the chance to see her with his own eyes.

Naruto was silent a moment before nodding to Kimimaro, who returned it and released the ribcage off of Tōsen, “Take my arm.” Naruto stated holding his hand out and Tōsen gripped it tightly as Naruto’s magic, chakra, and power swirled around his and Tōsen’s locked arms, “I; Ammon Menethil, also known as Naruto Uzumaki Senju Uchiha Otsutsuki Namikaze, Prince of Death, son of Arthas Menethil, heir and successor to Kaguya Otsutsuki, future King of the Elemental Countries; do hereby swear on my life, magic, blood, family, title as king, and my very soul that I will try to the best of my ability to provide all that I have promised and offered to Kaname Tōsen. If I have knowingly lied to him or misled him in anyway, may I suffer the price and consequences connected to this vow. So I have said it, so may it be.” Naruto stated as chains came from him and encircled their arms before a glow came and the chains sank into their skin. “Welcome to the fold, Tōsen.” Naruto stated and Tōsen nodded.

“Thank you, Naruto-sama.” Tōsen stated bowing to him before Naruto turned to the Soul Reaper group and began walking towards them with his now larger group following him.

Naturally this caused several of that group to tense as Naruto approached, though the women were blushing the closer he got since he was still shirtless. Naruto ignored them however as he approached the bound Gin that had regained consciousness around the time he unleashed Baou on Aizen. Naruto squatted down to eye level and looked at the man, “You’re a real idiot, you know.” Naruto stated as he looked at Gin. “Going through all that shit and all those bodies just to get close. Why not just kill him the moment he revealed the secret?” Naruto asked as he looked at the man who sighed.

“Because I could never get close enough without him noticing.” Gin stated making Naruto nod slightly. “Not that it matters now, I lost it and now I can never get it back for her.” Gin stated sadly causing Naruto to chuckle before he opened his palm and a pink orb formed there causing Gin to widen his eyes.

“I have the Hogyoku, which means I have everything that was made part of it.” Naruto stated with a small smile.

“So, now what? You’re going to have me join you in exchange for it?” Gin asked and Naruto shook his head.

“No, you’re going to apologize and explain in detail to the Commander and then accept whatever punishment is given, though given the circumstances, I think Lord Shinigami will press for some leniency. In return, I’ll give this back to her.” Naruto stated making Gin shrug and nod before the chains around him vanished and Naruto looked to one Rangiku Matsumoto, while noting her breasts were impressive though they were only the third biggest he had ever seen.

Walking up to her, Naruto saw the other Soul Reapers all tensing and readying themselves should he try something while Yamamoto stood there calmly. When Naruto was standing in front of her, Naruto held the orb out to her, “This is yours.” Naruto stated making Rangiku frown.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t know what this is.” Rangiku stated and Naruto smiled.

“Take it and find out, Aizen took it from you as a child after all.” Naruto stated making Rangiku widen her eyes before she tentatively stuck her hands out and grasped the orb before gasping as memories and feelings flooded her. Memories of her parents and watching them die because of Aizen feeding them to the Hogyoku, her mother shielding her from the backlash and her energy going into Rangiku to protect her, and then of Aizen taking the energy out and giving it to the Hogyoku before leaving and then Gin came along.

By the end of it, Rangiku felt her knees collapse as she began crying and sobbing while Naruto caught her and slowly lowered her as she gripped him and cried as Gin knelt before Yamamoto and explained his part in all of this. How he recognized Aizen when he joined the academy and knew he could get revenge for his little sister, how he spent centuries getting close to Aizen and gaining his trust until he finally spilled the secret to his Zanpakuto’s power, and then spent the rest of the time getting close enough to use that information so he could kill Aizen and get back what he took from Rangiku. Gin apologized for it all, but he knew that if any of them knew, they would react differently and Aizen was too perceptive to be fooled since it took all of Gin’s willpower to keep his face blank to Aizen so he couldn’t be read. Hence why, despite it being a little too late, he relinquished his seat as captain and would turn over his Zanpakuto if it was necessary.

Yamamoto just stood there through it all with his face blank while the others all had varying degrees of shock, anger, or pity on their faces. Yamamoto took a breath when Gin finished and sat there on his knees. “Nothing can change what you allowed to happen and what you helped cause, Ichimaru-san, but you did it for love and to right a wrong that was done. As such, you will lose your rank and title as Captain and will not be part of any division. You will start at the bottom and have to earn your way back up into our ranks as well as earn the respect, forgiveness, and trust of everyone here again.” Yamamoto stated and Gin nodded, “However, should you commit another crime, you will be disbarred from being a Soul Reaper and your Zanpakuto will be taken and sealed away for a time befitting the crime. Is this understood?” Yamamoto stated and Gin nodded while bowing.

“Yes, Lord Commander, thank you for this mercy and kindness. I won’t squander it.” Gin stated causing Yamamoto to nod before he saw Naruto come over with Rangiku, who promptly slapped Gin across the face before hugging him and crying causing Gin to smile sadly.

Naruto then saw a green haired little girl hiding by Ichigo and smiled at her before kneeling down and waving her over, which she did cautiously. “Hello there.” Naruto stated with a smile.

“H-hi.” The girl stated as she looked at him.

“Do you want me to fix your mask?” Naruto asked and the girl shook her head.

“No, I want what you did to Tier-chan and the others. I want to be better.” She stated and Naruto nodded.

“This will hurt a bit, but then you’ll be okay.” Naruto stated and she nodded before Naruto did the process to her causing a glow to overtake her before she took a full grown adult form. She looked herself over before shrieking in happiness and jumping, which made many of the males stare at her bouncing breasts as she did before she hugged Naruto. “Whoa, easy there.” Naruto stated before he blinked as she kissed him full on the lips making many gawk at him. “Okay… not the first time that’s happened and certainly not the last.” Naruto stated after she pulled back and snuggled into his chest since he honestly didn’t see that coming.

“Mm, Nel likes what she feels from you, Naruto-sama.” The now named Nel, short for Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, stated as she rubbed her face against his muscled and scarred chest. “Naruto-sama is so warm, comforting, and powerful, Nel loves his presence.” Nel stated as she hugged him tight while Tier felt a twinge of jealousy, not that she knew what it was, flare up in her.

Naruto merely chuckled and patted her back before getting her to release him a bit so he could turn to the others. However, he paused as he felt someone climbing up his back and turned over his shoulder to see a mop of pink hair as a little girl climbed up and looked at him intently as if she was scrutinizing him.

After a long moment, she spoke, “You’re weird, foxy-kun.” The girl, named Yachiru Kusajishi, stated before nodding to herself as if what she said was completely correct.

Naruto just blinked at her a moment, “Maybe, but you can’t say I’m boring.” Naruto stated making Yachiru blink and put her finger to her chin in thought before she nodded.

“Yup!” Yachiru stated as she sat on Naruto’s shoulder before Naruto scratched her chin a bit making her purr like a cat and giggle as she leaned against his head.

However, Naruto then turned towards the towering man known as Kenpachi Zaraki as he stood looking at Naruto with his one uncovered eye and a manic grin on his face. “That was an awesome fight! You’re going to have to give me one in the future.” Kenpachi stated and Naruto blinked before shrugging making Yachiru let loose a laugh as it made her bounce.

“All right, though I would have thought you’d want to fight her.” Naruto stated motioning to one Unohana Retsu, who blinked as everyone raised their eyebrows.

“Bah, she left her warrior ways for that of a healer, even then I don’t know if she was that great.” Kenpachi stated and Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked at her intently as she just stared right back with Naruto projecting his desire to fight, spill blood, and kill and Unohana stiffening as her own desire spiked.

“Oh? Then why is there such a heavy stench of blood on her along with a great deal of bloodlust? There’s also the fact she’s been holding onto her Zanpakuto since I entered this place.” Naruto stated as Unohana still hadn’t let go of her blade making many raise their eyebrows. “Let me guess, you learned the medical arts so you could heal yourself after fights, but then you got bored at there being no one to challenge you.” Naruto stated making Unohana stiffen slightly as her eyes widened a fraction.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Unohana stated coldly surprising quite a few.

“Oh? Care to prove me wrong? Look me in the eye and tell me you’re not just dying to draw your blade and clash against me right now if only to assert your strength. To feel the thrill of a fight you’re not sure you’re going to walk away from. To feel your blood pumping so hard you can hear it right in your ears. To fight so hard that you have no idea if you have anything left to give in the fight and are just having fun through the whole thing.” Naruto stated as Unohana clenched her handle tightly to the point her hand and arm were shaking violently and she was biting her lower lip to the point she nearly drew blood.

However, Yamamoto slammed his staff down hard and released some of his Reiatsu. “Enough. There’s been enough fighting today.” Yamamoto stated with authority causing Naruto to look at him while not even bothered by the pressure.

“You’re assuming there would be a fight beyond me letting her linger for my own amusement and respect to let her try her hardest… but whatever.” Naruto stated as he looked at Unohana again, but no longer was he a warrior, destroyer, soldier, and killer, now he was merely looking at her as a man of honor, respect, and friendship letting her calm down as she took some deep breaths and felt her body trying to calm down as it was howling at her to either kill or claim this man before her since he was outshining her own bloodlust tremendously.

“Regardless, thank you for your help, Naruto-san.” Yamamoto stated and Naruto nodded.

“You’re welcome, but I’m not done yet.” Naruto stated as he looked at Yamamoto causing him to nod before he opened the way into Soul Society before they all left the fake Karakura Town with the boundary between it and Hueco Mundo becoming sealed up again.

Naruto took in the scenery of the Soul City as he walked before noticing Orihime coming closer to him, “Um…Mr. Uzumaki, sir. Um… Loly and Menoly aren’t going to be hurt are they?” She asked making Naruto raise an eyebrow. “It… It’s just despite what they were going to do, I… I don’t like other people being hurt, which is part of the reason I think my powers manifested themselves as healing abilities.” Orihime stated and Naruto nodded.

“I can understand that, and those two aren’t going to be hurt exactly, but they are going to be punished for what they did and would have done.” Naruto stated making Orihime nod, “Listen, if you can’t stand for people to get hurt, you need to either toughen up and harden your heart to those who don’t deserve your concern or get out of this life. There will be more death, pain, and suffering so long as beings like Aizen and the Hollows exist.” Naruto stated seriously since if she didn’t then she was only going to suffer and possibly face worse consequences.

He also suppressed a smirk knowing just how those two women were being punished for their actions.

It was both enjoyable and hellish all at once.

**_ELSEWHERE: MINOR SEXUAL ACTIVITY WARNING_ **

Loly groaned as her head hurt and she looked around only to scream in shock as she found she was naked and chained spread eagle in the air. She struggled to get free only to squeak in shock as a pair of hands grabbed her modest C cups. “Mmm, so you’re the naughty girl that master Ammon sent. Well, we’ll have to make sure you’re obedient from now on.” A female human voice spoke as Loly struggled and tried to get free while her tits were still being played with.

“Let me go! I swear when I get out of here I’m going to-AH!” Loly shouted before screaming as her nipples were pinched hard.

“Hush. You’re going to need your strength as you start cumming your brains out.” The woman stated as she grinned and licked her lips.

“After that talk of deploring rape, the bastard is subjecting me to it?!? What a hypocrite.” Loly stated with a scowl before the woman laughed and stepped in front of her showing she was a fair skinned woman with DD cup breasts, plump ass, fiery red hair, and wide hips.

“Oh my dear, we aren’t going to rape you. That would imply you wouldn’t want us to fuck you. Believe me, by the time we’re done with you, you’ll be begging to be fucked when all we’ve done is caress and tease you. Even if we decided not to tease you, my lord no doubt said he deplored your intentions to rape and he doesn’t care for it. That’s why he has **us** to train women like **you.”** The woman stated with a lustful grin as several pairs of eyes glowed in the darkness around Loly, who began to shake as the different women of various races approached her and all of them were naked. “We are our lord’s slaves and whores, and it’s time you learned your place.” The red haired woman stated as the different women advanced on her before Loly screamed in fright only for it to quickly turn into a wonton moan.

Unknown to her, Menoly was in a similar situation… only she wasn’t chained up and was participating with the various women around her and enjoying the pleasure that she didn’t know fully existed. The fact the women told her it would only be better once her new lord claimed her only spurred Menoly on to keep enjoying the time she was having.

Especially since she was told she was going to help tame Loly later on and refusal would result in punishment and less pleasure.

**_BACK IN SOUL SOCIETY: SEXUAL STUFF OVER_ **

Orihime frowned as they kept walking since she knew Naruto was right, but she wasn’t a fighter, she was a healer and protector. She didn’t even have a Zanpakuto or any form of offensive means to use. Though, part of her wondered if she would be able to use such a means if she did possess them.

She honestly didn’t know.

She broke from her thoughts as Naruto suddenly made several clones of himself and nodded to them before they scattered. “What was that about?” Soifon asked with narrowed eyes.

“They’re going to handle some matters that I need to finish my job for Lord Shinigami.” Naruto stated as he kept walking.

“Wasn’t your job to defeat Aizen?” One Uryu Ishida, a Quincy ally of Ichigo’s, asked.

“No, that was just the first part. There’s something else I need to handle while here. You lot could handle it, but it would result in deaths on your side of things while I can make sure no one undeserving of death experiences it.” Naruto stated as he kept walking causing a few to glance at him.

“And just who deserves to die?” Yoruichi asked making a few tense as Naruto kept walking.

“You’ll find out.” Naruto stated as he walked towards the center area with his group following him along with Yamamoto since he knew that some changes were being done for the better of Soul Society and the different mortal realms.

Plus, there were quite a few crimes and wrongs that had to be righted and Yamamoto couldn’t do it himself.

Arriving at the Gotei 13 section of Seireitei, Naruto looked to Yamamoto, “I trust you can provide housing for us until my job is done?” Naruto asked and Yamamoto nodded.

“Yes, Division 1 has room and will gladly let your group stay within our barracks.” Yamamoto stated and Naruto nodded before turning to Tōsen.

“Tōsen, come with me, I’m going to fulfill the first part of my promise.” Naruto stated causing Tōsen to widen his eyes before following him while the various Soul Reapers were frowning.

“Chōjirō, please escort our guests to our barracks and provide them rooms, I must speak to the other captains and inform them of some things.” Yamamoto stated to his trusted lieutenant, causing the man to nod before motioning the guests to follow him while Ichigo’s group stayed before following Yamamoto into the meeting hall.

Meanwhile, Naruto walked with Tōsen to what was Seireitei’s equivalent to a courthouse, “Naruto-sama, I don’t wish to question you, but Aizen already handled this matter.” Tōsen stated and Naruto merely glanced at him.

“The ones he handled weren’t the ones you wanted. Curiously, they all seemed to be busy or sick the day that Aizen went to the trial room.” Naruto stated surprising Tōsen, who scowled shorty afterwards.

“I see, but are you sure this is wise? I can’t deny that I want this a great deal, but the fallout-“ Tōsen stated before Naruto cut him off.

“Has already been handled and prepared for by Lord Shinigami and Yamamoto. This is going to happen whether you are the one doing it or not.” Naruto stated making Tōsen nod since he was going to trust Naruto until he was given a good reason not to.

Naruto stopped at the doors and looked at the guards before releasing a small amount of Killer Intent, for him at least, making the group stiffen, “Take a walk.” Naruto stated making them nod before they saluted and walked away as Naruto opened the doors and entered seeing the 40 so called “wise men” and 6 judges.

“Who are you? And why is this filth not in chains?” One of them demanded as Naruto closed the doors and slapped his hand over it caused a seal matrix to appear.

**_MEETING HALL: AT THAT MOMENT_ **

“Yamamoto-sama, what is going on? Why did Lord Shinigami call HIM of all people?” Toshiro asked since he was completely lost and they needed answers.

“And since when the fuck has he been a servant or ally of Lord Shinigami? I thought he was supposed to be a menace and enemy breaking several of our laws?” Yoruichi asked as Yamamoto sighed.

“Naruto Uzumaki or Ammon Menethil, whichever you want to call him, has served the Shinigami faithfully as all the Uzumaki clan have.” Yamamoto stated surprising the more knowledgeable members while Ichigo’s group frowned. “The Uzumaki have served Lord Shinigami since their clan’s formation some 700 years ago, they’ve been a Human branch of our forces you could say. We watch over the spiritual while they watched over the living of their world. When the clan was wiped out by enemies, both of the mortal kind and not, Lord Shinigami was furious and began looking for a way to resolve this problem while getting revenge for his devoted followers. However, that matter was taken out of his hands when the Azerothians came for young Naruto.” Yamamoto stated making the older and more knowledgeable members of the group widen their eyes. “As a few of you know, we are not to step foot on Azeroth as it is a place guarded and overseen by the Titans of old and as such we have a pact with them to never enter their territory unless invited or to help stop a catastrophe. Young Naruto was chosen by Lady Kami to be her chosen warrior for the Elemental Countries, thus the Keepers of Time and the watchers of the Titan’s territory approached her court to… borrow Naruto to aid in the defense of Azeroth. She agreed on the condition that he was to be trained and made stronger to serve what he was needed for and that they couldn’t kill him for any reason. However, his growth was astounding and beyond normal to the point the Keepers had to consider sending him back or eliminating him, only for the Titans to forbid it as he had his own role to play in the universe. Naruto proved to be a valuable asset as he destroyed one enemy after another while uniting the warring races until peace came and then he brought those loyal to him whether they were warriors or lovers back to his world and has since been destroying all the dark and corrupt areas and people within it. For his service, Naruto was allowed to bend certain rules and even circumvent others such as bringing his clan back from the dead as their souls were still lingering in the mortal world but weren’t becoming Hollows or lost souls while others were furious with what had happened since their deaths and wanted a chance to help fix it. However, Naruto ensured that each time he did something it was with the blessing of Lord Shinigami and there was no conflict with the Keepers of Time and has since been doing his chosen task by uniting his lands under his banner while bringing back those who were unjustly killed.” Yamamoto stated making everyone absorb that information.

“So he’s an avatar?” Yoruichi asked having heard of times that such a thing was done.

“In a sense yes, but none of his power is drawn from Lord Shinigami. You could say he’s an agent that can move freely without being bound to the rules and regulations we and others follow.” Yamamoto stated causing many to nod while Isshin Kurosaki motioned to his son and his friends that he’d explain more for them later on.

“So, why is he in Soul Society?” Rangiku asked as Yamamoto merely looked at her making a few widen their eyes.

“He’s fixing some other wrongs that are in Soul Society.” Shunsui Kyōraku, Captain of the 8th Division, stated.

“Yes, starting with the Central 46.” Yamamoto stated causing them to look at him.

**_TRIAL ROOM_ **

“We’re here to handle a matter that has been put off for too long.” Naruto stated as he looked at them all.

“What are you talking about boy? Furthermore why is a Ryoka here in our sacred chambers?” Another of the idiots shouted.

“Me? I’m just here to watch.” Naruto stated as he leaned against the wall and motioned for Tōsen to go.

Tōsen merely glared at all the gathered people and drew his sword surprising them all as he stalked towards them, “What?!? What is this?!? You… You can’t possibly! You-You will be marked for death.” Another idiot shouted as they all rose from their seats.

“Unlikely, now shut up and try to die with some fucking dignity.” Naruto stated as Tōsen stalked towards them with a snarl on his face.

**_MEETING ROOM_ **

“What do you mean he’s going to fix the 46?” Jūshirō Ukitake asked since he wasn’t aware of anything going on with them.

Yamamoto was silent a moment before sighing and Sajin grunted. “He’s going to eliminate them… or rather, he’s going to let Tōsen eliminate them.” Sajin stated already seeing where this was going and Yamamoto nodded shocking them all.

“Yes, they have been far too lenient on different Shinigami crimes counting the murder of Tōsen’s friend that caused his resentment of our corps and thus let him be swayed by Aizen’s manipulations. Their time for paying their dues has come.” Yamamoto stated with finality in his voice.

**_TRIAL ROOM_ **

If one were to be outside the building, they’d hear screams of pain, death, rage, obscenities, promises of revenge and consequences, and pleadings for mercy as well as the sound of a blade cutting through flesh and blood splattering everywhere. Naruto merely stood uncaringly as Tōsen unleashed his rage and personal justice on the fools without any remorse or mercy being given. Naruto understood his position and stance on things since it was what Naruto was going to do to Konoha eventually, though Naruto would combine justice with vengeance as he wanted them to suffer a great deal before he killed them.

What better way than to humiliate and break them while knowing that their souls were doomed for eternal suffering and torment when he was finished?

Naruto then turned his attention back as Tōsen stood up after having beat one of the members to death, specifically the one that told him to let his friend’s death go. The formerly-blind man sighed as he was covered in blood, not that it was bothering him right now as he felt a massive weight lift from him at his friend being avenged fully since he killed her husband later on in life after he learned how to fight properly.

Naruto had let him keep his sight to allow him to see the faces of his enemies die and let him know they’re fear and panic as he destroyed them.

Tōsen then walked over to Naruto and bowed his thanks with Naruto nodding before using some water and wind magic to clean and dry him off. The two then left the room and building before heading back to the Gotei 13’s area. Naruto would relax and get his new members up to speed on things since it would take some time for the other matters he had to handle to be ready to be handled. Hence why he sent out squads of clones to expedite the process and ensure a trap for another enemy was ready for them.

For now, he’d rest, get to know and train his new recruits, and maybe learn something from the Soul Reapers here. Plus, he still had a crown and axe to claim fully as his own.

**DONE!**

**Long chapter for you all, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Next time is finishing Naruto’s mission and getting his reward for his service.**

**See you all next time!**

**KIMIMARO'S DEMONIC FORM (Just make it black instead)**

****


End file.
